Two Become One
by S.H.Walker
Summary: Leilei and Jacob continue their lives in Forks. Rated M for language. No Lemons. Complete
1. Settling In

35

August Full Moon

My first full moon with Jacob that didn't involve sneaking into the forest to a clearing or sneaking into my backyard started nicely enough. Jacob and I went in his car to the rez. And out near First Beach was the fire circle. We brought pulled-pork sandwiches and dessert. Both of the Quileute packs were there, as was Carlisle, Sue Clearwater Swan and Emily. The girlfriends weren't allowed at this meeting this time. Sam wanted Kolohe and I there to help with explanations. Kolohe had given the Generations' book to Sam and Jacob to read. They felt as the pack leaders that their pack members needed to know everything about themselves. And that meant everything. So after we ate and the Quileute origin story was re-told. Then the story of Ephraim Black making the peace treaty with Carlisle Cullen. Then the story of how the Kai and the Quileute found each other.

Sam looked uncomfortable but finally turned the meeting over to Kolohe. "Pack members of the Quileute I've been asked to talk to you about sex," he started. The boys laughed. Kolohe just smiled, "I know. I know, but sex is important. And you all need to understand how you are different and what that will mean to you. Think about the stories you just heard. The Black pack of 4 wolves is now what, the 25 of you. How did that happen?" Kolohe let them sit with that thought for a while. "I'm not saying that anyone did anything wrong but the 4 carriers of the wolf genes spread them among your people so well that there are lots of you from an initial pack of 4. You need to understand how this happened. You need to understand that all of you are related. And you all need to be careful." Then there was quiet.

"It's basic biology boys," he continued. "The males carry the wolf genes. Since none of your fathers was fazing at that time your mothers aren't aspected to your fathers. The fuzzy genes just got passed to you. The genes just sat in you waiting for vampire smell to set them off. Then you grew, then you got sick, then you fazed. Without the vampire smell the genes just move into the next generation . . . so if any of your fathers had other kids with Quileute or Makah women or with anyone else there is a chance, a pretty good one really, that there are other wolves out there who don't know that they are wolves yet. We, Kai, maintain family records and try to keep them updated because we need to know where to look for our people."

"Didn't you miss Ramon and Gabriel?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we did. They were grandchildren not kids but yes, we did miss them. It was somewhat unusual that Akini didn't sire any kids that were pack before me. Akini's first wife wasn't pack related in any way going back 2 generations, but his family was pack going back 10 generations."

"You keep records that detailed?" A question from Carlisle.

"We have to. You'll understand in a minute or 2 Carlisle," I said.

"So, back to sex," Kolohe chuckled. "We keep track so no one closer that second cousins will marry. It's not the having sex that's the problem so much, it's the getting pregnant." Kolohe just stopped. He was getting embarrassed. So I took over.

"Ok. I know that all of you think that it's pretty cool to imprint. And you think that it's great that Jacob and I are aspected. I'll explain that and maybe you'll understand. If the incident at the farm never happened I would have probably gotten Jacob's aspect anyway. The blood transfusion just made it happen sooner. If we'd decided to get married and start a family, we'd know whether or not I'd get his aspect when I got pregnant. If I'd be carrying a child that could faze when I was pregnant somewhere about the 6th or 7th month I'd get sick. Just like you guys did. When the sickness was over, the baby would be born about a month later. And I'd have Jacob's aspect but I wouldn't have grown like I did like from the blood transfusion. It's that simple. So if you're fooling around and someone gets pregnant then there is a responsibility to her and the baby and to your pack. You maybe bringing her into your pack life when all you were looking for was some fun." Then things got quiet.

"So, I might get Sam's aspect?" That question came from Emily, "And be like you but 'bound' to Sam."

"If or rather when you get pregnant, yup. You probably will. You're his imprint, it usually happens to imprints about 90% of the time. You two are meant to be together."

"What happens if that doesn't happen?" Sam asking this time.

"Then the couple decides what they will do," Kolohe added sounding somber. "Sometimes the pack member decided to retire from his pack. To give up fazing to be with his wife. Those ex-pack members usually help with raising the next generation of the pack members. But the couple usually keeps trying. Sometimes it isn't the first child that is the pack member. I was my mothers' second male child with my father. Her third kid," Kolohe added chuckling.

"They've even tried what happened to me. To give the woman a blood transfusion from her husband or from what they believe to be a compatible donor to 'give' her an aspect. But like I said before, sometimes she dies. Shifter blood kills," I added. "So no blood drive donations guys."

"But it didn't kill you. I didn't mean for it to sound like that but . . ." Jared apologized.

"I know what you meant. No offense taken. I'm not the rule here. I was lucky. Our family, the Honshiro's, are an exception to most of the rules," as Kolohe and I sat laughing out loud.

"Let me see if I understand," Carlisle started. "A non-fazing man is just a man. Although he can pass the ability to 'faze' to the next generation. While he is fazing he can pass his ability to stop aging to any women who becomes pregnant by him and is carrying a pack member to come. His imprint usually gets this ability from him but not in all cases. He can return to 'normal human' if he chooses to stop fazing. And his partner will lose her 'aspect ability' when he does."

Kolohe and I nodded as this clarified information was accepted by the pack members.

"So, we should expose all of the young men here on the rez to the vampire smell so we can locate all of the boys who we should watch from now on," Old Quil added.

"I think that is a good idea," Kolohe said. "We have genealogists, people who keep track of our family trees because being Polynesian means children were given to couples that didn't have kids as a gift. So we keep track of who is really related to whom."

"So what about you, Leilei? The 'Seers' I mean. What's up with you guys? Oh, you know what I mean," Emily asked.

"Oh. That's another situation entirely. We are psychic women mostly. And we pass this ability to some of our daughters. Not all of them. Some of the girls are chosen to serve our council, like me. Our partners don't acquire an aspect from us. They just have to put up with the fact we know things that most people don't. But the seer women do imprint. So it is possible that I could have imprinted on Seth while Jacob imprinted on me. That stuff happens. There isn't any turning off the seer power. It fades with age. So if a seer has an aspect, then she's around for a while and so is her ability," I said taking Jacob's hand. There were nods that I took to mean they understood that we would be together for a long time and that we were lucky to have found each other without any problems.

"So think about it. The girl you like could be your best friends imprint. Your sisters could be the imprint for another pack member that you don't like. In the pack mind link you'll see things you didn't want to see. And know things that you didn't want to know. You'll need to learn to keep that part of yourselves private. When we work in unity it's a powerful thing to see. But it is also our greatest weakness. Questions?" Kolohe finished.

"You don't have an imprint yet do you Kolohe?"

"Nope. Not yet," he paused. Then decided to go ahead with it, "Harkoni, Leilei's father had 2 families before he decided not to raise any additional kids. Watching them grow old and die was too hard on him. As soon as he decided that he would never do that to himself and to the families that he created, he met Nona. And here we all are. I've decided to wait until I've met my imprint and see what happens. Maybe she'll acquire my aspect and we'll raise a few pack members. Maybe she won't and then we'll have to decide what to do. Do I give up fazing for her? Do we try finding her a donor so she'll acquire an aspect? How will I like it knowing that she's aspected with someone else? These are things to be considered but later," Kolohe finished.

"This may be too soon I'm sorry, but Talia didn't die when Ululani did," Jacob said and apologized to me for bringing it up.

"I know. She had another man's aspect, not Ululani's. If she'd died when he did then we'd known that something was up and acted sooner. That's why in the Grandmother War children were given to the grandmothers and the aspected pack members, husbands and wives who were going to fight stayed together. And died together . . . since they would die together anyway," I said.

"You've taken all the fun out of being a werewolf Kolohe," Embry said sounding despondent.

"Sorry man," Kolohe responded shaking his head. "I just wanted to warn you about what might happen if you're running around with your pants unzipped. This is part of what I learned in the run where I grew up. You could end up fighting with your pack members over females. We try to avoid that."

"No. Kolohe didn't take all the fun out of being a werewolf. You still have the forest and your pack members. It's when you're human that things get complicated. More complicated I mean. What you do in the forest is pure and true. I'll never be able to do that. I'm still jealous."

"You didn't mention anything about Leah. So what's up with her?"

"That's for her to know. Not you. What she is doesn't affect you. And that's her business," I interjected.

"If we're going to be all 'pack' with each other and be truthful and stuff, then why not tell us about her?"

"Some things always remain private and personal," I said hoping that Leah would remain out of the topics of conversation. "We don't talk about the pack members' ages or the number of kids some of the men father. There are things that just don't get talked about. This is one of them, please."

"I don't have anything to say about female shifters either," Kolohe added. "There aren't any in any of the pack nation that I know of. Leah is the first female that I've ever met that could faze. If there is anything that you want or need to know about her, wait until she gets back from New Zealand and ask her."

"If you ask the wrong questions, she just might get angry," Seth added. "You know Leah," he said laughing.

"But, Leilei you have to know something. Aren't you an adult among your people?"

"Yup, I am," I said. "And because I'm an adult, there are things that I know we don't talk about. Leah is one of them. Especially since I don't have her permission. She could tear me limb from limb if she was angry about what I did. Let it go."

"Any other questions? Anyone?" Sam said taking Emily's hand. She was pregnant. About 4 months along. I'd held her hand long enough to feel that the baby was a pack member to be.

"If there are any additional questions you don't want to ask in public, come and see me at the farm," Kolohe stated. "I'll be taking the windows out of the farm house. So if anyone needs new windows for their house let me know. I'll be taking them out carefully so if you want them let me know. I'll even show you how to put them in."

"So there are potentially 24 girls that might become aspected?" Carlisle said knowing that this was something that needed to be spoken aloud. "When do the girls find out about this?"

"They should know about going furry before the engagement. That's not something you just spring on someone."

"Have girls left their imprints because of something like this?" Carlisle again.

"Yes. It has happened," Kolohe answered.

Then there was a long period of quiet.

"There isn't any guarntee that your imprint will love you or even like you. Her family may not approve of you. Or they may not approve of what you are if you tell them. She may not like the furriness. There is jealously. The 'not aging thing' is a big one. If none of your kids is pack, then you won't age and she will. Problem. If she gets your aspect and the both of you don't age with your one son that doesn't age, what happens to your other kids? Problem. It can be really really fucked up. Think about it. Seriously – think about it."

"That's why some of the couples risk her death trying to get an aspect. But mostly it's the pack member that stops fazing to be human again. Life together as a human couple ends like any other normal human life."

"Aspected pack members usually decide to stay pack for say 50 yrs or so. That way they can watch all of their children grow up and become adults. Watch the grandchildren too. Even some of the great-grand then, he stops fazing and the couple grow old together. My grandfather was killed trying to save some kids caught in a rip tide during a storm. He was over 150 years old I've been told. His imprint died at the same time. He and his imprint weren't married to each other. Keoke had 2 families. One with his imprint and another with the woman he loved before he met his imprint, Akini's mother."

"So it was doing pack duties that took your grandfather from your father and that's why he hates the pack thing so much," Seth added.

"Yup. That's it in a puka shell. Other pack members told me, they still tell me, that they miss my grandfather. When I was born it dragged Akini back into the shit. And he didn't like that at all. But now it's his grandkids that have dragged him back into it. The pack council and he have had a long long talk. All of his grandchildren have been identified and questioned about themselves and their children."

"How do they do that?" from Carlisle again.

"We claim it's a health thing. Looking for a kidney or bone marrow donor. People are usually glad to help with that. Blood samples are taken and one of the seers will assist if someone isn't what they seem to be. A couple of pack members will be present too. Just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Sam asked.

"Trouble. Just in case the man they're interviewing doesn't want to be found out. It happens. We, Polynesians have stories of shape shifters. We can't and don't catch everyone. If he's not causing any problems, then no harm no foul."

"Damn. Why did you have to tell us this? It's . . . like . . ." Jared said.

"We've stolen your life," Kolohe said, "I get that. Yeah, you don't belong to yourself any more. That's why there are so many of us. The pull, the call to be normal and not having to worry about this shit anymore is really strong but you are strong for a reason. You were called to this. If you want out – stop fazing for a month. And don't tell anyone what you know. But like I said – your sons might have to make this choice for themselves. Your grandsons too."

"That's why the boys are trained together. They get to decide to do what they want to do. They understand what their choices are. There are times when they decide to leave the pack. What you need to remember is that the Volturi know you are here. They will be back some day. They have time on their side. They can just wait. In 50 years or so maybe half of you will stop fazing and maybe most of your sons will decide that those were just stories. Then they may return then to kill you all, men and women included. Just to be sure that they never have to worry about you again."

"It's time for a break, I think. I've got apple fritters. I'll warm them if you want me to," I said trying to break the tension. I knew that there were probably questions that needed to be asked without being asked aloud. Maybe some of the boys were nervous about asking about condoms in front of me. Jacob and I weren't having sex yet but maybe they thought we were so they might ask him. "Carlisle can you help me please?" I asked.

"What's going on?" He wondered aloud as we walked back to the Rabbit to get the cooler.

"They probably thought it was all fun and games and Kolohe just put a damper on their perception of their world. It's serious business being a shifter." I used the word 'shifter' because our pack members usually called themselves 'defenders'. Jacob thought that maybe changing the word would be a good thing. "I don't know what Seth is going to do. I don't have any information about Nessie. Do you know if she'll be able to have children?"

"All of this is new territory for me. I just hope that they will be able to find a way between your world and mine. For both of their sakes," Carlisle said hopefully.

I think Carlisle misunderstood my apprehension. If Nessie didn't want Seth when she was mature, that could hurt him to his core. Because she grew up with him she might consider him to be a great friend, just another uncle not a lover. The same with Quil and Claire. As we returned to the council fire we could hear the voices arguing.

"It's their fault. We were fine until she started all of this trouble."

"_So, what did we miss?"_ I asked Jacob.

"_They're angry. They're blaming Bella. If she and I weren't 'involved' then we wouldn't have changed and we wouldn't be talking about this shit now. We'd all be normal if it wasn't for her._"

"That's not true," Carlisle ventured, trying to be heard over the voices that were getting louder by the minute. "I don't see how you can blame . . ."

"Quiet, you," the shout went out from a group of Sam's pack that was standing together.

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something and I grabbed his arm and screamed, "_**No!**_"

"No, you can't blame your ancestors for being what they were. You can fix what you 'see' as your problem by stop fazing," Kolohe shouted back.

"Just stop and think. Who fazed first?" I called loud enough to be heard.

"I did," Sam said.

"So, how long did you hang out with Bella or any of the Cullens before you started to faze?" I asked moving back to my place around the fire.

"I didn't," Sam's truthful answer. They all knew it was the truth. The Quileute avoided the hospital and the Cullens if they saw them.

"So, you fazed before Bella started coming to the rez. How did that happen? The Cullen scent was in the air. You picked up their scent in the air and it caused you to change first. Who was next? Did any of you guys hang out with Bella or any of the Cullens?"

There was grumbling and mumbling but no one said anything. "That's my point. You guys would have changed if a nomad set up a camp in the woods somewhere near here to hunt. You might have changed if you were exposed to some of the clothes that the Cullens donated to the local thrift shops. There are lots of reasons why it happened to you. It would have happened because Ululani brought 'kill remnants' with him. We always do. They were going to establish the farm as a run."

Kolohe said, "It's not Bella's fault you are what you are. Explaining what you are and why you are what you are is the job of your council and your pack leaders. Deciding to be 'what you are' is your job. Was it you Quil who told me that being what you are isn't fair? Nothing is fair. You make the best of what have – that's life."

"Calm, everyone please," Sam started as he seemed to be winding up this meeting. The feeling in the air was the shit and the fan had just hit and hard. "I understand that all of this information is probably a shock to hear. Let's everyone just calm down. We needed to hear this information at any rate. I know it seems like a long time ago when Leilei and Jacob were going thru everything that they were going thru. We decided that this was the time to discuss this, before school starts. The Kai have been doing this for a long time. I thought we could learn from their examples. There are lessons here. I think Jacob and I should meet with our packs to discuss what was said here tomorrow night. Give it some time to soak in. Kolohe, will you stand by to answer questions if the packs want or need additional information?"

"I am ready at any time to help in any way I can," Kolohe answered

"Fine. Then let's divide up whatever is left of the food and go home," Sam finished. He seemed to want to get us females out of the way. I helped clean up the fire circle with Jacob's pack. Sam and his boys seemed to want some space from us.

"_Another family meeting is in our future_," I sent to Jacob.

"_Yup. And this might be a long one_," he answered. "Carlisle, see you back at the house. We're gonna help cleaning up here before we come back home."

Carlisle nodded and headed back to his car and away he went.

"Well that wasn't any fun," I said as we repacked the car.

"I didn't think it was going to be. We should have had that talk before," was the answer from Jacob.

"Are you heading back home?" That was from Seth as he walked toward us. "I was going to go home with mom but I think there is a family meeting I should be listening in on that's gonna happen tonight."

"You've got that right. Come on. Are you gonna be ok?" I asked Seth.

"Why ask me that?"

"Well, you're imprinted on Nessie. The Cullens seen to be happy without kids, will you be?"

"I didn't want to think about that."

"I'm thinking about your bloodline," I said.

"Well, there is Leah," Seth said.

"So what? When she marries she'll change her name right? The name Clearwater could be lost in the Quileute people, that's all I'm saying. Remember, Jacob's father was worried about me taking his son away from the Quileute. Part of that was he's the only Black in the Quileute right now. There is 1 Honshiro potential shifter, Yutan. And there is 1 Thompson shifter, Kolohe, Akini's son. Our family thinks about things like that. I'm not saying that you have to but mothers love grandchildren."

"I almost forgot about mom. Yeah, she'd like grandkids. Just like Esme and Rosalie with Nessie . . . God, this is just a mess."

"No it isn't. It just needs to be worked out," the calmest of us said, Jacob. I've gotta love him. He's grown since he's spent so much time with Kolohe. He takes things slower and it helps keep things calm.

The rest of the ride back to the Cullen house was quiet. Jacob and I weren't talking or sending. I called Kolohe on my cell. I thought he'd come to the house for the meeting but he said he had another engagement. Whatever that meant. I was hoping that it wasn't trouble.

I knew Jacob was feeling picked on because of him and Bella. She and I weren't the best of friends yet. I didn't like the fact she kept trying to stick her nose into our business. What my family does for Jacob is between him and me. If he tells her then fine but back the fuck off. I'm not spilling my family secrets to you. Or the Cullens for that matter. We've not gonna live with you and the rest of the Cullens after my 2 years is up, so back off.

Since Carlisle left first, he got home first. From the reaction we heard when we entered the house he'd told them everything and the house was in an uproar again. Like that hadn't happened before: Jacob and I playing in the mud. Jasper almost breaking my leg while we were playing tag. Kolohe and Emmett wrestling in the house and all of that damage. What was one more time?

"Take 10 minutes or so and then we'll get the meeting started," Carlisle called.

I headed to the bathroom. The boys headed to the kitchen. Then back into the dining room.

"**So** what is wrong **NOW**? You people just get on my nerves," Guess who?

"I'm sorry," I said as we sat in our usual places. I learned to challenge Rosalie every time I could. But I always made it sound like an apology so that it seemed she was too stupid to understand that there might be a problem. "The boys didn't realize that there would be major changes to their lives as shifters allied with you Cullens."

"Problems? What kinds of problems did **we** cause the **Quileute**?" Her again.

"I'm sorry. Well, let's see: they wouldn't have fazed if it weren't for you. They wouldn't be in the Volturi crosshairs for annihilation if it weren't for you. You know, little things like that. And now finding out that the warm fuzzy happy endings with their imprints may not happen the way they might want it to be. That was probably one thing too much."

"Ladies . . . please," Carlisle interrupted. "Leilei is correct. The Quileute wolf packs will need some time to adjust to the new reality of their lives. Just as each of us did when we became what we are. And we did spotlight the Quileute to the Volturi. We will need to be vigilant in their protection because we placed them in this danger."

"Until we feel confident in being able to take care of ourselves," Jacob corrected Carlisle, "_We're just young. Not helpless_."

"_Carlisle is being overprotective. He'll get with the program when the mixed pack comes for war games_. _You guys learn fast and you're motivated_."

"I still don't understand," Rosalie continued.

"Tonight we talked about sex. How Nessie may not even want me for her husband when she's mature. It was really hard to listen to," Seth said looking down. It was probably the hardest thing he ever had to say. That his life was fucked up because of what he was and no matter how strong he was he couldn't fix it by himself. He was beginning to mourn the loss of his human life.

"I'm in the same situation as Quil. Both of us are in relationships with our imprints and they may never understand what they mean to us. Nessie could decide to be someone else's mate. And what would happen to me then?" He got up left the room.

"_Let him go . . . He needs to think this thru_," I sent.

"_But . . ._" Jacob sent.

"_There isn't anything you can do. He needs to understand that that may happen and make peace with it_." Jacob sat back down.

"That won't happen," Bella said. "Seth is wonderful. She'll love him."

"Can you guarantee that Nessie will want to be his lover and not think of him just as Uncle Seth?" Carlisle said. Maybe he was learning to read minds. Maybe it was because he spent so much time with humans he really could understand how messed up it was.

"Think about it, in a few years she'll be going to school with the rest of you. Who's to say she won't want someone other that Seth to be her boyfriend. You can't make her love him the way he wants to be loved. You can't force her into anything," Carlisle paused. He let his kids think. They were all teenagers. He understood how hard it was to be rational with them. "Everyday I see that your lives aren't as easy as it seems on the surface. So, there'll be more pack meetings tomorrow night?" Carlisle asked turning back to Jacob.

"Yes, there are things that we need to discuss among ourselves. Like, I mean how do I tell some 17 yr old girl her boyfriend's a werewolf? Sam has been handling that," Jacob said shaking his head.

"You start with that he's a pack member. A member of an ancient tribal society and you as on of the leaders have been assigned to let her know that. That what goes on with him is secret and he, the boy, would like to her to join him in his life with that society," I said. That part of the speech I'd heard before. The actual 'doggie' part I hadn't heard yet.

"Is it true that the packs are blaming Bella for being werewolves?" Jasper asked.

"Well, yes. But not really. Since Sam changed first and he didn't have anything to do with Bella before he changed, so . . . they are pretty much blaming all of you," I said truthfully.

"**What? That's not fair**," Alice charged.

"My people, sorry. Our people don't change until they smell you. If Carlisle didn't return here after he made the treaty with Ephraim, then none of this probably wouldn't have happened until my people got here," I said. "So what's not fair? Were there any werewolves running in the forest before you returned here?"

"Be that as it may," Carlisle said firmly. Maybe he knew I was correct. "The pack members are reacting like newbies, new vampires now. They are regretting what happened to them and how that may play over time I don't know. They are reacting with a great deal of anger. Can I say that?" Jacob and I nodded. "So we should respect their processing and their choices. Some may choose to stop fazing, to return to being human."

"As is their right," Jacob said. "I'm hoping that they all will stay as they are for now. This problem with the Volturi will need as many of us as possible. And since the Volturi know we are here, we should expect them to retaliate at some time. When is the problem. We'll need numbers to successfully repel an attack from them."

"Can't you just call the Kai?" Jasper asked.

"I can ask for assistance but I can't just keep them on speed dial for all of our emergencies? At some point we're going to have to get organized like Leilei's people or we'll all get slaughtered."

"How can you say that? We'll be here to help." That was the first thing Esme said.

"To help? What are you going to do? Move on the rez and stay there waiting for the Volturi to show up? What kind of lives will you have? How can I call myself a tribal chief if we can't protect ourselves? Or provide for our own defense. There's going to have to be some kind of showdown or we'll have to move all of the Quileute somewhere else to keep ourselves safe. That can't and won't happen. This is our land," he finished.

Now this is the man that I love. He'd been listening to Kolohe and understood why we always acted like we were at war. We never knew when it was coming and the Cullens showed the enemy where the Quileute were.

Jacob got up. His cell phone was ringing and he walked out of the room to answer.

I just sat there looking at them. I've been living there with them for about month now. Since the July full moon and things were still uncertain. I wasn't one of them and nothing could make me one of them. Bella and I had had a few little girlie fights. No one hit anyone but I can scream really loud and she's heard more that a mouthful from me. Alice and I had more that a few girlie fights. I was always primed for more.

When I was declared an adult, my parents gave me access to some money they had been saving for me since I was born. So I had my own spending money. Kolohe paid me for working on the farm and helping him clean up. Being like half-werewolf comes in handy when working. I can get a lot done without getting as tired as I used to. Bella took it upon herself to let me know the Cullens let Alice handle their money and offered to give her my banking info. So Bella and I had a nice chat where I told her I wasn't a Cullen and my money was mine. That if I wanted Alice's opinion about what to do with my money I'd ask her. And she didn't like that. She went running to Jacob and Carlisle about it. All I heard from Jacob was, "_OMG_." Carlisle never said anything to me.

"He's maturing into such a wonderful man," Esme said.

"I know. I'm so happy for him," I said. "I just love seeing him step up into that role. My parents are so impressed. And Billy loves the change too. His people need him to be the man and now he can see himself being that man."

"He acts a lot like Kolohe," Emmett said. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He and Kolohe had a wrestling match that ended taking out a few walls in the house. Esme and Kolohe fixed the walls just fine, but I wasn't sure if there were any hard feelings about it. Boys are different than girls. I'd hold a grudge.

"I know, that maybe why I like him so much. I'm used to my brother running things without looking like he is running things. Jacob has picked that up from him. Sam has a different leadership style. That gives all of the newbies a choice of pack leader."

As Jacob walked back into the dining room I asked, "Problem?"

"Nope. Everything's fine. Tomorrow's pack meetings will be a little detailed."

"Fine. I'll go spend some time with Emily then." My answer was met with a smile. The Cullens didn't have any clue. 'Fine' was our code word for 'Trouble'. I'd spend the night with Emily cooking some food and listening for the fights.

"Anything else?" Jacob asked watching me yawn. I wanted to know what the call had been about and I wouldn't ask while we were sitting there. Sending was out of the question. It's really hard to follow 2 conversations at the same time. We learned to focus on what's in front of us and chat and send later. The Cullens could hear the chatting but our sending was just for us. Seth or Kolohe were included if they were there and I was touching them.

"So beside blaming us for totally screwing up their lives what else happened at the meeting?" Alice asked.

"They don't blame all of you entirely, it's just that the way they have to live if they stay pack has changed. They didn't think it would change their lives too much, but it will. They can get ready to adjust to the changes now or decide to become human again and forget all of this. It's the loosing friends and relatives that hurts," Jacob said trying to be diplomatic, I guess.

"So what does that matter? In like 50 yrs or so, they won't even care. Really," Rosalie continued.

"_God, she is clueless_," I sent.

Carlisle winced. But he knew that we understood his kids a bit better now. Since I'd been living with them we'd see that they are pretty much straight line in their ability to think. Friends, outside non vamp friends, didn't mean much to them. For Jacob this concept was new. Carlisle and I had a few conversations about why I never went to school. I was brought up outside 'normal' life so I wouldn't miss what I didn't know. He understood, I think.

"You see, that's it. In 50 yrs Jared or Quil could be burying their sons who aren't pack. Or their wives that don't have their aspect. How many families can you create and watch age and die," Jacob said.

"My father did that twice. Then he decided never again. But then later he met his imprint, my mom. Now they plan what they do and seeing their grandchildren is important to them. After that then they may decide to let their lives run their natural course and die. We don't have the ability to turn all of our loved ones like you do. Some can be aspected and others can't. So we live with that loss. Parents and grandparents are normal human losses. Watching your grandchildren and great-grandchildren die isn't. I don't know how he did it. I know Harkoni is happy with how things are now. Maybe that makes up for all of the pain in his past."

"Is there anything else, Carlisle?" Jacob asked.

"Anyone?" Carlisle asked. "I guess not. Thank you for explaining it to us."

We all got up to leave. Jacob placed our chairs back into the small alcove where we left them for all the family meetings. "I've got . . ." Jacob started.

"_Go. I'm sure Seth needs you right now. I'll wait up."_ He showed his dimples with that great smile then one quick kiss and he was off. I walked back into the kitchen to get some of the fritters I made for the council meeting and popped them into the microwave to warm.

"It's just one thing after another with you people isn't it?" Guess who again. Rosalie.

"I'm sorry. When you're a living thing, things change. The weather, your appetite, hair color. Everything, you know. I'm sorry. You don't change, do you?" I know I was way out of line with that last crack but she doesn't know when to stop. Her inability to change drives me crazy and sometimes I just can't stop myself either.

"Rose, baby . . . let's go for a drive. The night is beautiful. Let's go." Emmett was getting used to grabbing her by the arm and getting me out of harms way by now. We went nose to nose frequently and since I had Esme's golden aura of protection she wouldn't touch me but that didn't mean she wouldn't hesitate to get in my face about everything and anything. This was just another incident. Then they left. She was scowling but she let Emmett drag her away from tearing me into pieces. Again.

"You shouldn't push her too much you know," Esme started in all 'mom' on me again.

"I know, but the meeting ended on a kum by yah moment. And she decided to press the issue. When your family is free of the obligation that Carlisle and you accepted and the Volturi have been dealt with one way or another, us dead or them. Then everyone will be free."

"I think she just doesn't think about being human anymore and it's a painful place for her to go. She didn't ask to be turned. Neither did I but I accepted it better than she did. She's lost what she wanted most. What you have, the opportunity to have children and a family. She's jealous."

"So because of that she can't see that Seth is in pain right now and just respect that. She can't, doesn't, won't remember that there was an adjustment period for her when she got changed. Until we got here with the hard truth, it was just kinda all fun and games for them. Now it's the soul crushing responsibility and loss. They have to grow up knowing about the loss. You have the luxury of hiding from the world. We have to live in it."

"That's not entirely true. We don't hide. We just . . . don't get to know many people. Well, Carlisle does," she admitted.

"Do you know anyone in town? Other than the check out girl at the market?"

"I see," she said after a moment or two. She really didn't know anyone in town beside Charlie.

"At some point Seth will accept his life. What that looks like . . . I don't know. I know Jacob wants him to stay pack. But that still is Seth's decision."

We bid each other a good night and I went into my room. After taking a shower I sat on the steps listening to the forest trying to hear thundering footfalls coming back my way. I've gotten used to smelling that smell. I lived with it. I envied the humans who couldn't smell it, it invaded my quiet. It was my friend, Bella.

"Is he still out there?" she asked.

"Yup."

"When's he coming home? I need to know how he feels. I mean, it's all my fault."

Why was she worried about his feelings? When she lied to him about how she felt about him and Edward, she wasn't **that** worried about his feelings. She'd been a Cullen for like almost 5 yrs now. And only since I showed up was she so overly concerned about him and his feelings and his happiness. Act more like Rosalie and get over yourself. He doesn't want you anymore. But I'll be nice, this time, "It isn't your fault. If you stayed with your mother and not come here, everything that happened would have happened pretty much the same way it did." You just don't want Jacob to blame you.

"No, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me. The Cullens were here before you got here. Just remove yourself from what happened here, what like 7 yrs ago. They were going to school. They turned over their old clothes to the Goodwill. Sam got a few good whiffs and he fazed. The nomads came thru. Maybe there wouldn't have been a problem with them. Maybe they would have decided to stay in town and hunt. Maybe they would have gone to the rez to hunt. No way to tell now. Carlisle and the pack council would have gotten together to discuss the problem. A few dead on each side most likely. Problem solved. My people show up and we see lots of really big tall boys that are too strong for their own good. Ululani and Talia would have gone to the Quileute to talk. End of story." Let it go. You probably aren't **that** important in the whole stream of things.

"But . . ."

"What? I think Rosalie is a little too hard hearted about this and you're exactly the opposite. Maybe Esme is the balance between you two."

"What?"

"Rosalie can't feel Seth's pain at what he may lose. She just wants him his old happy self. It keeps her from feeling her loss. You on the other hand want to make it all your fault so no one will have to deal with their own shit. That doesn't work either. Jacob and I will deal with what we have to when we have to. We will make our decisions based on what's best for us. No one else, just us. Seth will have to do that and so will Leah and Quil and Embry and all the rest. Just like all my people do. You Cullens make your decisions based on what best for all of you, don't you? Do you consider anyone else other than yourselves? Do you care about anyone else other than yourselves? You move from house to house. You hunt. You shop. You go to school. What else do you do?" And you do fuck a lot, but I won't say that out loud.

"I didn't think of it, things, like that. We do just take care our ourselves," Edward said as he joined us. "I can see how Seth watching his mother die could crush him. But that is normal for humans. And the rest of the pack and we'll be here for him when that happens. It's the way things are. I can see how all of this might be blamed on us, but it's like you said, decisions must me made now about the future. Bella, honey let's go home." Then he took her by the hand while carrying Nessie and they headed home.

When I was almost asleep still sitting on the porch I heard this little voice in my head, _"I'll be home in the morning. Go to bed you. Love you_."

"_Love you too. Night babe_."

.

.

.

"So what happened at the meetings?" I asked Jacob while we were eating breakfast. Esme decided to leave us alone this morning.

"Well, they started early. Like right after midnight," Jacob said looking away for a moment. "Kolohe was there with answers and he helped to clarify things." He paused to finish his honey bun. "So you're the other half of my soul and we'll go to heaven together."

"That's how I learned the story. You and me," I gave him a quick hug. "Together forever here and there for as long as you want to be." It wasn't bothering him as much. Me dying with him.

"So what do you have planned for today?" he asked. He looked tired. I knew he'd go to bed. He'd been up most of the night and returned to the house about 6:30 am.

"I think I'll go over to the farm and see if the rest of the tomatoes need to be weeded. Then out to see Emily. I think there are things she and Sue want to talk about. But not in front of you guys."

"Women keeping secrets . . . shame on you," he said smiling.

"It's no more than the secrets that you guys are keeping. And by the way, Esme said we're going on a camping trip before . . . before . . ." I hesitated in saying it.

"Say it. You're a big girl. Come on now . . ." I could even see his dimples.

"Before . . . school starts. Just before Labor Day. So I'm going back to s-c-h-o-o-l shopping soon," I spelled that word instead of saying it the second time.

"Are you going to LA with Alice?"

"Nope. I want to go to Vancouver. I like Canada and the prices are reasonable. $400.00 for a pr of jeans is way too expensive. We have a future to plan," I was hoping that Sue, Emily or Leah would want to go on the trip.

"We have a forever to plan and that takes more money than a future."

"You go to sleep. I'm going to work. Later boy," I gave him a big wet kiss and a quick hug before I turned to leave.

"See ya at Emily's later this afternoon."

"I know, about lunch time."

.

.

.

Moon in Virgo

"Yummy honey. You're getting this cooking thing down. I may have to get you an apron that says, 'Grill Cook'," I said to Jacob.

"Grill cook, really? I was thinking Grill Master, or Grill General. I know, Grill Chief." Oops, I went there again. I gave him ego fodder. You know sometime Jacob's almost too cute to be real. I'm so lucky. I may even tell him some day.

Our life here at the Cullens hasn't been too bad since the August full moon. I'd have to admit it but I'm getting used to their smell. Esme says she's looking for a bed for us both. Something big enough for all of his 6'7" spread. Us together make a queen size bed look like a twin.

Esme likes to cook breakfast which is fine with me. Since all of our people have bugged out and I'm not making breakfast for the pack any longer it's nice to just sleep in. Kolohe shows up here about 8 am for breakfast every morning and Esme just loves it.

Kolohe is taking his job as our counselor seriously. He and Jacob and Chaska had a sit down before Chaska and Tara went home. And they didn't tell me what they talked about but Tara is a seer like me and a pack leader's wife, so I have a few ideas.

"So, did Sue like Vancouver when you went shopping?" Jacob asked.

"Yup," then I started to giggle to myself.

"Why are you laughing silly girl?"

"The woman at the store, Tara recommended recognized my ink and put me on the mailing list. Sue almost died laughing," I finished. I took another bite, the man can grill some fish. "So Alice is still upset about that. My little trip to BC instead of LA for back to school clothes?"

"Yup."

"So, how many things does that make now?" I asked. I wasn't sure but maybe if he had a number we could celebrate how many times she and I went head to head over things that weren't any of her business.

"I lost count at about 100," he said. I hoped he was joking. "Maybe you should . . ."

"I should what? I can't afford to spend $400.00 on a pair of pants. Can you? Babe, is she going to buy all my clothes for the rest of my life? _Is she saying that we're too poor to dress properly?_ Think about your people. What will they say about me wearing $400.00 pants while you're in gym shorts? It will look weird."

"Kolohe told me about appearances. I have to set an example. I think I get it. We, pack members can't stick out like sore thumbs. So you watch our budget missy. _I though girls liked that kind of stuff, you know fancy_."

"I like you more," I answered.

"Oops, let's clean up. It's late. There's a baseball game on tonight," Jacob said.

"Oh, not that again. When does baseball season end?" 

"Why? Don't you hate all sports?"

"No, I don't have all sports. Just baseball. I like football," I said. I really do.

"So, it's ok watching Sunday football games at my my dad's. Kolohe said . . ."

"Gottcha." We put the fire out in the grill and wrapped the leftovers for late night snacking. And settled in the Cullen house for 'TV family time'. Some time during all of that excitement, I fell asleep. I guess he put me into bed. I know Jacob put me to bed. And as usual I woke up in the middle of the night just to look around. And everything was wrong. The French doors that we kept open were now sliding glass pocket doors and they are like 3 ft closer to our bed. There were sheer drapes blowing in the soft breeze. And the bed was too big. I had way too much room. Jacob was faking being asleep. I could tell. I got up and the floor wasn't wood, it was slate tiles covered with fur rugs. Real fur rugs. I walked outside thru the doors and I see we're up in a tree. There is a balcony outside our bedroom and we're 20ft up in a tree. And there are fireflies dancing up here. Looking down over the rail is a tiled patio, I can see paired wolves tiled on the ground. I turn around and Jacob is just watching me. Not saying anything but he is placing another small log on the fire in the fireplace in the wall opposite the foot of our bed. There is a flat screen TV over the fireplace. Damn! I walk past him back into our bedroom. There are doors that are closed that I have to check out. The door on the left side of the fireplace leads to a closet, his clothes. Most of them new too. The door on the right side of the fireplace is my closet. There's even a makeup table and mirror in there.

"_Alice did it. I didn't have anything to do with it._" Some soft quiet voice says in my head.

Then I see the opening and I follow it down stairs. It's a great room, our living/dining room. It's large and den like kinda, sort of. A couple low couches a dining table and chairs. And what looks like dog beds that I know are just big floor cushions. It's cool, like it was dug just below ground level just for us. I head out to the tiled patio that I saw from above. More pocket doors and I see more slate steps that lead to an outdoor shower and furo. Ok, Kolohe had something to do with this. He knows how much I miss my soaking tub. Collusion. So back inside to finish checking it out. There is a little galley kitchen. A 3 burner wood stove and a dorm size refrigerator. A pie safe and cabinets that have plates, bowls and glassware and silverware in them. Perfect. The whole thing looks like a hobbit hole. It's just like Esme. Perfect. Around the corner is the bathroom. Mr. Black has come downstairs to see if I like it I guess. I have to be quick. He's just standing outside on the patio trying not to look like he is looking at me. As I walk back outside I watch him . . . I wait just until he looks away. Then I take off. "ESME! . . . . ESME!" I scream as I head back to the Cullen house. I had a 3 step lead on him so I know he can catch me but I want to try to out run him for once. He lets me win the race to the house but I climb the trellis to Carlisle and Esme's room. He's too heavy to try it. "It's PERFECT. Ab-so-lut-ly PERFECT!" I scream. I know they've all heard me.

"I'm so glad dear," Esme said watching me grin like a monkey. "I was worried about so many things. Kolohe said you wanted the shower outside but there is a sliding roof on it if it's raining. I can change that if you'd like?"

"Don't change a thing. If you do I'll cry like a baby. Thank you so SO much," I gush.

"It seemed to be the right thing to do," Carlisle said as Jacob entered their bedroom thru the door. "All of our kids had a cottage of their own when they paired off. And you're ours, so we thought you'd like one too."

"Don't be too hard on Kolohe, Seth or Jacob. They wanted it to be a surprise," Esme continued.

"It is, was a great surprise," I said taking Jacob's hand. "So, I'm, we're gonna back out of the camping trip this weekend. Is that ok?" I asked knowing that it was fine. Jacob was telling me that the trip was a ruse to get me to focus on other stuff so they could finish our hobbit hole in peace.

"_Let Esme know that you'll still need her. She likes that you know_."

"It's fine. There wasn't a real trip planned anyway," Carlisle said smiling.

"So we'll see you Tuesday morning as you head out to school," Esme said sounding a little despondent.

"I'd like pancakes for breakfast on Tuesday. Will that be ok? Maybe with crispy bacon?" I added.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon for breakfast," Esme repeated sounding happier.

"Coffee and juice too. I'll be taking our little princess to school every morning so it'll be breakfast for the two of us. Will that be a problem?" Jacob asked.

"No. No, not at all," Esme beamed. "So you'll be eating breakfast in the house all the time."

"Just on school days. I'm thinking writing papers and doing homework and cleaning up after Mr. Mechanic here and spending time at the farm and helping Emily at the rez and being Mrs. Pack Leader's wife sounds like a lot to handle. I can probably manage dinner for us maybe 2 nights a week but I don't think I'll be able to handle anything else while I'm still in school. But I think we'll be playing 'Mr. and Mrs. Black' just on the weekends."

"Fine then. Have a good weekend you two. I'll see you Tuesday morning about 7am for breakfast. Now scoot," Esme said happily.

Jacob picked me up, "Dirty feet on the carpet," he said. And carried be me back downstairs. On the back porch he relented and put me back down. We held hands walking back to our little house on the Cullen land. A nice long weekend ahead together. Just one of many.

"So how did you keep this secret?"

"It wasn't much of a secret. You knew something was up," he didn't sound totally deflated but he was happy that there was a real surprise.

"This is still a lot to keep secret. I thought you were like making a room out here somewhere. But not like a house."

"What are you doing?"

"Guestimating the distance. We're out of Jasper's feeling range and smell range too. Listening range?"

"It will help with the 'Household Harmony' for us all," he said. And then he didn't say anything else for quite a while. I like kissing him in our bed in our house. All quiet and un-smelly.

.

.

.

Tuesday after Labor Day

"Wakie . . . Wakie . . ." Jacob said none too quietly.

"_Wakie . . . Wakie! Oh you have got to be kidding me_," I sent.

"It's your first day of . . ." he began still teasing.

"Don't say it . . ." I start. Then pillow meets his head. I jump up and beat him to the bathroom. Ok, so he let me beat him there.

"What's the weather supposed to be like today?" I call from my clothes closet as I decide what to wear.

"Why?"

"Just because I don't feel the weather still means I have to dress right, to look 'normal'," I answer.

"CNN says mid 70's this afternoon with a chance of blah blah," he responds after turning on the TV.

So I dress in my little brown lace up shoes and yes they are flats. A pair of the Alice jeans with a matching belt, a crisp white shirt and a black leather vest without conchos. I grab my knapsack.

"Got your cell phone?"

"Yes, dear."

"Pencils, pens and notepaper?"

"Yes dear."

"Money for lunch?"

"You're not coming today?"

"Not today. I'm tearing apart an old diesel engine. I'd be too dirty to clean up by lunch to meet you. So you'll have to make nice with the other kids. Kolohe said he'd pick you up tonight, if I can't. Come on missy. There are pancakes waiting," he said taking me by my arm downstairs and out across the lawn.

Esme really really needs something to do. She made breakfast for us both and have a video camera ready for my first day at school. You'd thought I was her daughter for all of the fuss she was making.

Alice almost lost it because I got water marks on my new shoes. Mental note, I need another pair of boots, like my green wellies to wear from our house to the Cullen house to keep myself clean or Alice will kill me. The real death.

At 7:30 we got into the rabbit and away we went.

"I can go into the office with you if you want?" Jacob offered.

"They know you here right? From before?" Mr. Motorcycle Maniac I remember from his memories. All of those stand offs with Edward in the parking lot.

"So?" Mr. Innocent says.

"They can probably guess your age. They'll think you're a child molester. I'll be fine." 8 hours of stench free mandated time. Yeah ME!

So I get out of the car and I see Kolohe and Seth. Waiting. "Our little girl on her first day of school," they coo.

"Dead. Both of you. Dead," I vow.

They snapped pictures, for my mom I guess.

"Apple for the teacher?" Kolohe offered.

"Give me that apple and I'll . . ." I started.

"_Don't be late_," the man sent laughing.

"I'll get you too Mister," I said looking back at them as I head inside. "All of you, it's on."

So off to the office to get my schedule. English, History, Pre-Calc (really?) and French. I wanted to take Japanese, they didn't offer it. So then I asked about Quileute and they said it didn't qualify as a foreign language. Really? Gym, (what the fuck?) Biology and Civics? I'm civilized aren't I?

Apparently it isn't everyday when a 6' tall junior walks around Forks High School especially when she's a girl. The women's basketball team was looking for a center or a power forward. Well, all of their hopes got dashed when Mrs. Johnson, the coach and English teacher, hunted me down before my history class. She asked if I played sports and I said, "Yeah. Hula and Water polo." My school records that Jasper made said I went to school in Hawaii.

"No basketball or softball?"

"No ma'am." Well actually I don't.

"Volleyball maybe?"

"No ma'am." And away she walked disappointed. Oh well.

Lunch sucked. I'm bringing my own food from now on. How can they eat that stuff? I can handle this. I just won't tell Jacob that, just because.

Wednesday are short school days. I'll spend the afternoons at the farm getting caught up on my farm work. It's $50.00 cash a day plus all of the cooking I can do for Kolohe. He feeds the pack boys who come to work, either taking apart the farm house or picking veggies to sell in Port Angeles at the farmers market.

"So how was it?" Jacob asked when I got into the car at the end of my school day.

"It's weird being the only Kai by myself. And I'm definitely the tallest girl in school," I answer.

"Did you over dress?"

"Nope, but I got 3 compliments on my bracelet Mr. Man," I said. He showed his dimples again.

So one day down. How many more to go?


	2. Chapter 2

79

September Full Moon

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked walking on the patio behind our little hobbit house. The house that Esme made for Jacob and I that was on the Cullen land was being bathed in smoke. The house that Jacob and I made into a home since the beginning of September.

I had the BBQ grill out and chicken wings were smoking over the coals. "Making buffalo wings. They are snacks for the pack meeting. Leah is back from New Zealand and there are some guests I've been told."

"So, you know that buffalo don't have wings, right?" he joked.

"This is sports bar food. Cooked chicken wings covered with hot sauce. You eat them while watching football games." So Emmett was clueless about snack food. Oh well. They were so clueless about so many things. This was just one more.

"So are the boys still angry at us about them being fuzzy?"

So that's the reason for this visit. "Well, no. Not so much any more. It's pretty much worked itself out. They are dealing with the new reality and we're all trying really hard to make the best of it."

"But you aren't pack so, no guarantees there," he said with just a touch of apprehension in his voice.

"I know what they tell me and that's all," I can say to you Emmett. I like you and all but there are things you're not supposed to know. "Ask Jacob if you want details."

He smirked as he walked away. "Have fun at the meeting," was the last thing I heard him say.

I loaded my truck and headed to the rez for the meeting. This was the first full pack meeting since Leah got back. The elders and the girlfriends that knew about the boys were there too. The man who introduced himself to me was known by his reputation as one bad ass vampire killer, Tokar Dwyer. It seemed that the new Ali'i had some pull. Jacob told me that Tokar was more worried about the Volturi and wanted to get the lay of the land to help with our defense. So after eating and mingling and the origin story of the Quileute was told Leah introduced Tokar.

"We are honored to be welcomed here. Ali'i Leah has told us of your situation. We, I and my team, are the Pacific NE Pack trainers and we offer to you any and all assistance that we can." But before he could continue, the wind shifted. And there was a noise. It was fairly soft but even I could hear it, even though I was on the other side of the fire. I heard it just over the sound of the waves.

Then, the men, his team, were on their feet, looking and scanning the rocks. Sniffing hard. Someone said, "What was that noise?"

Paul said, "Cell phone."

"Do you smell that?" Sam asked.

"Women, go to Billy," Jacob said as he raised his hand for quiet.

"Who's there?" Sam called aloud.

"_It smells like Bella_," I sent.

"_Can't be . . . What the Fuck!_" was the response.

"Vampire," Tokar swore under his breath. "Come out or **DIE** the real death!"

Then it happened. Bella walked slowly into a clearing close enough for the firelight to show her clearly. She just stood there while the snarling began. She was wearing a pair of the 'Alice jeans' and a light sweater with hiking boots on her feet. Her hair fell into her face at first. Then she pulled it back so she could see more clearly that she was way WAY out numbered. She looked like she tried to speak. But she didn't say anything that I could hear from where I was. I called aloud, "Edge of the fire." And she just stood there looking at Jacob.

"Bella!" Sam snapped. Her eyes focused on him for like half a second and then she took off. Heading past the fire circle down the beach into the forest. Heading back to Forks I guess.

"Paul and Jared follow her. Don't attack but make sure she leaves our land. Quil and Embry check to see that we're alone here," Sam finished barking orders. "Run a perimeter sweep. What the fuck was that about, Jacob? Leilei?"

"No clue. I didn't invite her here," Jacob answered.

"Neither did I," I volunteered.

"Who called, 'Edge of the fire'?" Tokar asked scanning the waters edge, knowing his team would probably need to speak to Sam and Jacob in private about this breach of security.

"I did," I answered him. This shifter was not to be played with so I didn't play. His team had fanned out surrounding Billy and the council elders and the girls for protection. "Bella is married and her mate is a mind reader named Edward."

"What? Her mate reads minds. What's his range?" 

"Unknown really. Since I live with them we've worked some of that out. It seems that when I'm around I throw out a circle of about 20 feet of confusion. So I guestimated the edge of the circle was about 20 feet from me so everyone on the other side of the fire could have had their minds read by her mate."

"Fucking asshole tick. She was spying," Tokar declared.

"What?" the response from Sam and Jacob both.

"Spying. She was here hiding while we're having a pack meeting. Why else would she be here?" Tokar continued.

"I'll call Charlie," Billy volunteered.

"Charlie isn't her father any longer. Call Carlisle," I answered.

"That's for me to deal with," Jacob spat with anger in his voice. "I'll handle it."

"So what are you going to do Jacob? Call a family meeting about this insult, I hope," Kolohe said climbing down from the nearest tree. He'd gone into protect mode as all of the men did when Tokar called 'Vampire' and climbed the nearest tree for a higher vantage point.

"Yup. This was way out of line. Why was she here? They know every full moon we have a meeting," Jacob answered Kolohe.

"Quiet, everyone," Old Quil said. "Someone take the girls home. Get them out of here. Emily and Sue that goes for you too. Make sure that they are guarded on the way home."

"War footing?" Billy asked.

Kolohe said, "We're supposed to be allies or at least trying to be allies and they are spying on you, us. Leilei would tell them what they needed to know. Although Edward gave me his word not to read the thoughts of Jacob and I. Can we trust his word after this?"

"So it's war footing it is until we determine exactly what happened," Billy confirmed. "Rachel, go to Emily's house until the all clear has been given."

Jacob watched me pull my cell phone from my pocket and put the battery back in. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Carlisle's office phone. He leaves his hospital schedule on the machine . . . He gets off at midnight," I said turning my phone off and taking the battery back out.

"So we have about 2 hours to decide what to do," Tokar said.

"ARRRRggghhh, where's my phone? Dammit! Where is my phone?" Alice screamed as she hunted for her phone. She was in her sewing room finishing a new dress for Nessie when she saw Bella make the decision to go to the rez to apologize.

Jasper felt her anguish all the way downstairs and ran to her, "What?"

"Call Bella," she screamed. "NOW! God no! Don't do that? Bella!"

"What? Don't do what?" Jasper asked again as he found his phone and called Bella.

"Bella is heading to the pack meeting on the rez."

"She'll get killed . . . She's not picking up. What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I can't see anything. I can't see Bella if she's too close to them. She hasn't decided anything yet," Alice said sitting on the floor so she wouldn't fall over. "Call again. Do it now!" she demanded.

Jasper called Bella again. And the phone just rang. "Maybe she has it turned off. It's just ringing . . . Voice mail." He hung up.

"Ok you two, what's the problem?" Emmett asked as he entered the room pulling his shirt back on. Rosalie came up behind him adjusting a kimono style robe to cover herself.

"You'd better tell them," Jasper said to Alice.

"Bella went to the pack meeting on the rez tonight."

"She WHAT?" Emmett swore.

"That was stupid. Why go there? And tonight of all nights!" Rosalie spat.

"Ok, what's going on in here? You'll wake Nessie up, she's in my room asleep," Esme asked.

"We need to wait for Edward. This involves everyone," Alice said.

"Problem?" Esme asked. "What can Edward do?"

"Esme," Emmett began. "Bella went to the pack meeting at the rez."

"And this is bad how?" Then it dawned on her, "Was she invited?" Esme asked.

"That's the problem, I don't think she was," Emmett answered.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"I asked Leilei why she was cooking so much food to take to the meeting and she said Leah was back from New Zealand and there were guests coming to the meeting," Emmett finished.

"So, one of the guests could have Bella," Esme said trying to convince herself Bella wouldn't do something that stupid.

"I don't think so. Leilei probably would have said something about Bella being invited to the meeting. And Bella would have said something about going," Emmett said.

"Bella would have said something about going where?" Edward asked as he walked into Alice's sewing room. He'd been in Seattle for most of the day buying a new chess set for his little girl.

"Bella went to the pack meeting at the rez. And we don't think she was invited. She was feeling bad about being the cause of their problems and she went to apologize, I think. But they were having guests at this meeting according to Emmett and we can't get in touch with Bella to tell her that going to the meeting is not the best of ideas," Esme told her son.

"How long ago did Bella leave? Maybe I can stop her?" Edward said.

"I can't see any decisions that she's making right now. So she's close enough to them for me to be blind," Alice said rocking back and forth holding her knees.

"I'll call Carlisle and let him know what's going on. Maybe he can call Jacob or Sam and get this settled before anything bad happens," Esme hoped.

"What's the problem anyway? If she's going to apologize to them, no problem. Stinky vile animals," Rosalie started in on a new rant.

"Rosalie, those 'animals' as you call them stood with us against the Volturi. Remember? They trusted us and we them. But now . . . this just complicates things. They don't barge into our house and listen to us when we're having family meetings . . . Carlisle," she changed focus.

"There is a problem. Bella went to the rez for the monthly pack meeting. We believe uninvited . . . Yes . . . We're all here inside . . . When are you? . . . Ok, at midnight. If they come here . . . Ok. Midnight. Love you sweetheart. Bye," Esme finished her call with Carlisle.

"You two . . . get dressed. Carlisle will be home after midnight. We'll wait for Bella to get home and deal with what will happen together."

"They are just stupid dogs . . ."

"Rosalie, ENOUGH! Get dressed and get downstairs," Esme ended. "We'll be having at least one family meeting tonight if not two when the Quileute get here. I'm sure they are coming."

"Oh thank God," Alice exclaimed. "Bella has decided to go and see Charlie. She's off the rez I guess. I can see here again."

"I'm going to meet her. Where is she going?" Edward asked.

"The police station is where she's going to look first. Since Sam was probably at the meeting then Charlie is on duty tonight," Alice finished collapsing on the floor from the stress of seeing what was going on in her world.

.

.

.

"Bells! What a great surprise! Come on in baby. Sit down. What's the reason for the visit? It's not like you need a reason but why?" Charlie exclaimed seeing his daughter standing in the police office lobby.

"Well, dad. I made a mistake tonight and I don't know what to do about it," Bella confessed.

"What mistake? Is there a problem with Edward? Did you two have a fight? I know that married couples do that but take some time and makeup. Don't let the example of your mother and I . . . well we grew apart. And you and Edward are different . . ." Charlie started on his, honey married people fight sometime speech as he ushered her into his office in the back corner of the police station.

"Dad, that's not it. I went to the rez tonight. To the pack meeting to apologize to the Quileute. Well you see it's my fault that they are what they are and I wanted to say how sorry I am. I mean the boys will never have normal lives because of me. And . . . well, I froze. I couldn't say a word," Bella admitted. She wasn't shaking anymore but being scared was new for her in her new life as a Cullen. They, vampires weren't scared of much. Being scared was a new feeling. And she didn't like it.

"You went where? The pack meeting. Sue won't even take me there and you went there," Charlie responded. Even he didn't know all of the boys who might be wolves.

"Uninvited," she confessed.

"Uninvited! . . . Bella. You shouldn't have. Doesn't that violate the treaty or something?" Charlie had been let in on the treaty. He knew that the Quileute didn't want vampires or Cullens just running around the rez even after everything that happened. He understood that it had a lot to do with getting the Cullens mixed up with nomads. The smells could get confused so the Cullens still had to ask for permission to go to the beach or anywhere else on the rez.

"Well, yes I think it does but I knew that Jacob would be there. I wanted to apologize to them. All of them, the Quileute and like I said I froze. They all looked so different. Sitting there around the fire with their girlfriends and stuff. And there were some other men there and they started snarling when they saw me. And I panicked and I ran. I didn't say anything. I just ran."

"Did they say anything?"

"Well one of the strangers said, 'Vampire, come out or die the real death'. I'm not a vampire, I'm a Cullen. I was so scared, I just walked out and I couldn't say anything. I was waiting for Jacob to say something and he didn't. Then Sam said my name. Then I just ran. I ran all the way here." She lowered her head wanting to cry. But she knew she couldn't so the anger just welled up inside. She looked around for something to vent her anger on.

Then, there was knock on the door. "Sit tight. I'll get the door," Charlie said walking to the same door Bella used to enter the station. "Oh thank god Edward."

Edward blew past Charlie so quickly he barely saw him. "Bella, areyouallright? . Whywereyouthere? Whygothereinthefirstplace?" Edward held his wife and kissed her.

"Edward," Charlie said. "Slow down. I can't understand what you're saying."

"Edward, I wanted to apologize to the Quileute. They are what they are because of me. I wanted to make amends," Bella said again.

"Come on home. Carlisle gets off work at midnight. We have to go. Now. We don't know what they will do," Edward said.

"What do you mean by that, what they will do?" Charlie asked.

"Well, this was a treaty violation and Emmett said Leilei commented that there were guests at the meeting. Maybe they'll react badly to this incident. The Kai aren't Quileute," Edward answered him.

"No, nothing bad will happen. Jacob and Seth were there. They both know I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to apologize to them all. Sam was there too. He knows I didn't mean to do anything wrong," Bella repeated.

"I'll call Sam and see what I can do," Charlie added.

"Charlie, don't. This is a Cullen matter. Please stay out of it," Edward warned.

"If it was a full pack meeting then Sue was there and I should know what happened. This affects everyone that I know my wife, my Quileute sheriff and my daughter. And you want me to stay out of it?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes," Edward affirmed. "Bella, you don't know what the Quileute think about what happened. We don't know what they may do. We should just go home and wait for Carlisle."

"But you can count on Jacob, Sam and Seth to be fair. I'm sure this whole thing will blow over by morning and we'll be laughing about it in no time," Charlie added. He could see that Bella was worried by what happened. He just wanted it to be over.

"Thanks, Charlie. Goodnight," they ended. Then they made their way back outside, back into the forest to the Cullen compound.

"Do you think this will just blow over?" Bella asked Edward as they ran on their way home.

"Well, I don't know. It seems innocent enough. But things aren't as simple as when we were just dealing with the Quileute. Now that the Kai are here . . . things have changed," he admitted.

"Our lives haven't changed that much, have they?" she said.

"Really? How many arguments have Leilei, Alice and Rosalie had in what almost 2 months? Before the Kai got here things were really good. But the Kai have different ways of doing things and the Quileute have been picking up their habits. The Kai say they won't take over the Quileute but do we know if that's true?" Edward said wondering aloud about their future in Forks.

"If they do, then what happens to us?"

"I don't know but Carlisle will be able to work something out with the Quileute. He did before," Edward knew that was true. But that was before the Kai intervention.

"I can't leave Charlie," Bella sobbed tearlessly.

Edward stopped running to kiss his wife. He loved her so much but there was still a lot of heartache between today and their forever together. Charlie dying would be a step toward forever. "Let's get home," he said.

.

.

.

"We're agreed then. Leilei, I'm so sorry," Kolohe started on his apology as we Jacob, Sam and Leah and I sat in my truck on the phone with him as he sat in his truck in the hospital parking lot. We were in the far corner. We could see Carlisle's Mercedes sitting in its parking space. "It wasn't too long ago you two got together."

"It's ok. I'll be fine but Jacob you have to promise that you'll come to the school every day to have lunch with me."

"I'm not promising anything right now. We'll see how this family meeting goes. _Why was she there? What the Fuck?"_

"_I know._ There he is. It takes about 20 minutes from here to get there, "I said.

"So, we'll give him 20 minutes to get home and then another 10 before we arrive," Tokar said over the phone from Kolohe's truck.

.

.

.

"Is everyone inside Esme?" Carlisle asked as he closed the side door.

"Yes. We're all here. Nessie is upstairs asleep in our room," she said.

"Good. Has anyone called?" He asked just as his phone rang. "Hello, this is Carlisle . . . Ok. About 10 minutes then. See you then." He closed his phone and headed into the dining room. "They're about 10 minutes away. Leilei said they're coming for a family meeting."

"Who else is coming?" Esme asked.

"She didn't say."

"What's the problem? Bella was just out enjoying the evening and ran into their stupid meeting," Rosalie said.

"It was a scheduled pack meeting on their reservation where we Cullens have to be invited to attend. Were you invited?" Carlisle asked.

"I decided while I was out on my run to go to the rez. I needed to apologize to them," Bella responded.

"Impulse control," Carlisle began the mantra. "Impulse control."

"We can talk to them in a rational way and make them see that Bella didn't mean any harm, right?" Esme asked.

"We can talk **with** them in a rational way and **help** them to see Bella meant no harm," he corrected Esme's statement.

"Trucks," Emmett said. "That's Leilei's truck in the drive way. Kolohe's too."

"Good. She's home. Now we can get all of this cleared up," Esme said.

"I hope," Carlisle said.

"I don't see why not. Bella wasn't doing anything wrong," Alice said.

"From our point of view, no. Maybe not from theirs," Carlisle added.

Knock knock

"Why didn't Leilei just come in?" Esme whispered.

"That isn't good. Everyone stay on the far side of the table please. And no quick movements," were Carlisle's last instructions to his family before opening the door.

As Carlisle opened the door he said, "Good evening everyone."

"May I enter?" Leilei asked.

"Of course Leilei. It's wonderful to have you back home," he said with warmth in his voice.

"May I enter?" Sam asked.

"Sam Utley, Jacob Black and Kolohe Honshiro, please enter our home. Excuse me sir who are you?"

"I am Tokar Dwyer, the Kai Pacific NE pack trainer."

"I am honored to meet you sir. Please enter our home. Leah Clearwater, it's wonderful to see you again. Please come in. My family is in our dining room."

"My honor guard will remain with our vehicles," Tokar added nodding to the 2 additional men standing outside the house. Then he crossed the threshold into the house.

"Of course."

They all follow Carlisle into the dining room. All of the Cullens were standing on the far side of table trying to appear calm. Carlisle volunteered to do the introductions. "I am the patriarch of my family, Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen; Edward and Bella Cullen and Alice and Jasper Hale." Each person nodded when their names were called.

"This is the Kai nation Pacific NE trainer, Tokar Dwyer. The others with you, we know," Carlisle said. Tokar was tall as tall as Sam. But more heavily built than Jacob or Sam. He was muscular under his jacket with a slight touch of grey at his temples. Weathered skin on his face and hands. Short hair with expressive eyes that narrowed with an assessment each time a name was announced as he sized up the enemy.

Jasper sized up the new guest and decided to act. He pushed up his sleeves and crossed his arms showing some of his battle scars. Tokar snorted but didn't say anything.

"Let's begin," Carlisle started after watching Jasper react to the newest Kai he'd met. "From what I have been told this evening one of my family members Bella, interrupted the Quileute pack meeting at First Beach. I most deeply and sincerely apologize for this error in judgment. It won't happen again."

All of the shifters looked at each other. After the long pause Sam spoke, "Excuse me, one of your family members is caught spying on a Quileute pack meeting and all you say is, 'Oops sorry. Our bad'."

"She wasn't spying," Alice said.

"Were you there?" Kolohe asked.

"Well, no. But . . ." Alice tried to continue.

"Did you know what Bella was doing? Did you know what Bella was planning?" Sam interjected.

"You know I can't see when you people are involved," Alice continued.

"At least that's what you told us," Kolohe said.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice demanded with her hand on her hip.

"You say she wasn't spying, we say she was. You say you weren't there and if you are telling the truth and you can't see when we are close by then you don't know what she was doing do you?" Kolohe answered. He still hadn't gotten over the pillow incident.

"But I know Bella. She wouldn't . . . she didn't . . ." Then Alice just trailed off frustrated. She couldn't see the outcome of this situation and she was floundering looking for the correct answer.

"So, your answer is no. You didn't know what she was doing," Kolohe confirmed.

"She wasn't spying. She went out for a run and lost track of where she was," Carlisle repeated.

"So she found herself on First Beach and decided to stand quietly in the bushes downwind from where we were having a pack meeting because . . . because . . . Help me here? Carlisle, you see why I'm, we're, having trouble believing it was just a mistake," Sam said.

"I wanted to apologize. To apologize to the Quileute for making them faze into wolves. You see it's entirely my fault and . . ." Bella said wanting the explanation to be understood as true and sincere.

As Bella spoke Tokar snorted again. Then he caught Jasper eye. He removed his jacket and handed it to Leilei. He was wearing a tank top like Kolohe wore most of the time. His arms were visible, as were his scars. "I'm sorry," he interrupted Bella. "As you can see I'm not a child," Tokar said. His arms were vampire bitten. He continued, "I've seen my share of battles and I'm still here. I beg your pardon but I'm not stupid, Carlisle. You want me to believe that your . . . daughter went out for a run tonight and then decided to run on First Beach of all places when she knew that there would be a pack meeting. If I understand your people, and I do, your vision is somewhat comparable to ours. So she sees a bonfire and finds herself drawn to it. Then she chose to stand in an outcropping visually hidden but within ear shod of where we were for an unknown period of time until the wind shifted. When she was discovered, when she was called to come out, she comes and stares at us. Then bolts, running away saying nothing. And you are telling me that all of this is just coincidence. An unrelated series of events. There isn't that much coincidence in the universe. She was spying pure and simple."

"Now! Listen you . . ." Rosalie began. She'd listened not too quietly during this meeting to this point but she wasn't taking any more. She rose to defend her sister.

"**Rosalie NO!"** Carlisle screamed but without moving an inch as he did. "Not another word," he finished staring her down. Carlisle didn't want her anger to meet that of the Quileute and their guests. There were more Cullens in the house than people who could faze but many more Quileute and Kai outside the house. He had to keep control of this meeting.

As Emmett took his wife by her hand Carlisle turned back to Tokar, "Mr. Dwyer's conclusion is logical based on the evidence he's presented here. But Bella wasn't spying. Bella came to apologize to the Quileute. There was uproar at the last meeting. I was invited to attend that meeting during the last full moon when the discussion turned to the core reason why the Quileute boys began fazing."

"So, it's all a misunderstanding. And the fact that Bella didn't say 1 intelligible syllable was due to the fact we're stupid dogs and our hearing couldn't pick up her voice. If she wanted to make an apology she could have written it, correct. Does she know how to write?" Tokar finished.

"She was not spying," Carlisle affirmed.

"Prove it," Leah said.

"Prove it?" Carlisle echoed.

"Yes. Prove your daughter was not spying on us," Leah said again. She knew that Leilei was a truth teller. Carlisle could ask that Leilei determine the truth from Bella for all to see.

"I . . . I can't prove it to you. I believe Bella. Obviously, you do not."

Sam and Jacob just looked at each other and nodded. Then Jacob said, "The original treaty will have to altered, again. Sam and I will submit changes in writing."

"I understand," Carlisle answered.

As Tokar took his jacket from Leilei he said, "I didn't think this, arrangement with them would last this long. You have kept your honor young one. I will tell your father and back any decision you make." He finished with giving Leilei a hug.

Then Leilei hugged Kolohe, Sam and Leah. The embrace with Jacob took Jasper by surprise. Leilei lost control of her emotions and for just a moment Jasper felt the entire brunt of the feelings of the imprinted couple toward each other.

When the hugging was finished Tokar turned to speak once more, "Since I wasn't within the 20' circle of confusion that you say surrounds Leilei, I will say aloud what her mate will probably tell you later. I believe Bella set up the Quileute for annihilation to buy you Cullens your freedom from the Volturi. She had a cell phone with her and she saw everyone and their imprints. Whether or not that is true cannot be proven either."

"Thank you for your honesty, Tokar Dwyer. But you are wrong in your assessment of us," Carlisle said with resignation. This Kai warrior could not be convinced of his sincerity.

"Good evening," was the last thing Tokar said as they all turned to leave.

Leilei walked them back to the front door. "_Goodnight baby_," she sent.

"_Can you do this?"_ Jacob asked Leilei. He knew he was going to leave her at the Cullens' house alone.

"I can. Go back to your pack. _I'll be ok here at least tonight_." She hugged him one last time, then turned and walked back to the dining room when the front door closed.

"Where's Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Going back to the rez," Leilei answered.

"He'll be back tonight, right?" Esme asked hoping Jacob was just going to escort their guests back to the rez.

"No. . . . May I go to the bathroom?" Leilei asked. It was all too much and she needed to scream in private. 

"You know you don't have to ask," Esme continued.

"Yes, I do," she answered as she turned to leave the dining room.

"Please return here for a family meeting when you are finished," Carlisle said. There were a great many things that needed to be discussed.

Leilei walked into the bathroom that was adjacent to the room that Seth had taken over when Leilei and Jacob moved into their house. For just one moment she silently screamed in anguish over Jacob leaving her there. At the same time Jasper nearly fell to his knees.

"What's the problem?" Alice asked her mate.

"It's Leilei. She's so angry and so lonesome for Jacob. It's like her life just ended. She's just so hurt . . . It's gone now. She's gotten her control back."

When Leilei returned to the dining room all of the Cullens are seated.

"Will Jacob be returning tomorrow night?" Esme still wanting her happy home to be happy again.

"No, he won't."

"Tokar said you kept your honor. What did he mean by that?" Jasper questioned.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can explain that to you," Leilei answered.

"Please try, Leilei," Jasper implored.

"I'm sorry. It's one of those, 'Stupid Motherfucking Asian Pack Shit Things'. And all of that seems to defy your ability to understand," Leilei answered rolling her eyes at Alice.

"Please Leilei, do I want to know what that is about?" Carlisle repeated.

"No, you don't," she answered as she started to snicker.

"Should I understand why you use that 'phrase'?"

"Yes you should," was her response.

"Will I regret this?"

"Yes, you will," she answered.

"Please go ahead," Carlisle resigned himself to the knowledge that this meant she'd had another fight with Alice he didn't know anything about.

"Well, I have Mr. Stevens for English and for the essay assignment I was given, 'The Romantic Vision of Romeo and Juliet'. The same exact assignment that Alice had what like, 7 years ago. So she gave me her paper to use as a guide for writing my paper. I told her that I didn't think Romeo and Juliet was romantic or a vision and they got what they deserved. She asked why and I told her that my mom is a member of a Hawaiian warrior clan with at least a 1000 year old history. My father is part of a Samurai war clan that dates back at least 1500 years and from my perspective, Romeo and Juliet were wrong to disobey their respective families. Tragedy is what you get for not respecting your family and their traditions. Well then, Esme separated us. And Alice said I would fail the writing assignment because of adherence to my, 'Stupid Motherfucking Asian Pack Shit'."

Carlisle guessed the ending when he saw how Alice was reacting but he listened to the end. "Thank you," he said shaking his head. "How does that relate to keeping your honor?"

"During the shogunate period of Japan the shoguns would make their samurai warlords exchange relatives as hostages to keep the peace," Leilei answered looking directly at Rosalie.

Jasper asked, "So Harkoni was a shogun?"

"No he wasn't. Are you asking if he was a samurai? Or does he run around with a katana?" Leilei responded.

"Well, . . . both actually," he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I kinda think he was. He doesn't talk about it. And he does have at least 1 katana. I've seen it."

"You are not a hostage here. We are your guardians," Carlisle reiterated.

"Tokar told me you'd say that, so he told me to tell you ABK 591 and the name Tanya? He said you would know what that meant." Leilei relayed the information that Tokar said to use to show that the Kai were not a stupid people. The Alaska location of the other Cullen compound had been found.

"Thatsherplatenumber," Emmett whispered.

"Notnow," Edward whispered in response.

"I understand now. You consider yourself our hostage now and not our daughter," Carlisle concluded aloud.

"I'm sorry I was never your daughter. Alice and Rosalie make sure I know that everything I like or even know is, 'Stupid Motherfucking Asian Pack Shit," Leilei said with pride. "And somehow not as good as whatever it is you like."

Alice opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Carlisle, "Please, everyone please," he said looking at Alice to calm her. "So Jacob has returned to the rez?"

"Permanently."

"Kolohe also?"

"Kolohe is at the farm. We're not Quileute."

"So where is Seth?" Esme asked.

"He's at the rez." He and Leah had taken over their parents' house when Sue married Charlie and she moved in with him in town but I hadn't seen him in about a week. He was taking some time to get used to the new reality that, 'Nessie may not want him the way he wanted her' reality.

"But Nessie is his imprint," Esme implored understanding what that meant to us.

"And? . . . Isn't that more, 'Stupid Pack Shit'?" Leilei asked.

Esme continued, "But Seth was planning for a future with Nessie."

"Seth has decided to plan his future. Whether or not Nessie is a part of that is an open question . . . I have a question, Am I going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course you are," Carlisle answered.

"Thank you. May I make my lunch and go to bed?"

"Family meeting bitch," Rosalie snapped.

"Leilei, yes. Of course, oh my God, it's so late," Esme said. "I didn't realize."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"In your house. I'll bring you to school in the morning," Carlisle ended. He'd take the time for a long talk to get everything cleared up ASAP.

"Kolohe said he'd take me. He'll be outside across the street if you haven't decided to annex this street for your exclusive use," Leilei added as Kolohe told her to do.

"The streets are public. I will allow Kolohe to take you to and from school. That also goes for Jacob, Sam and all other people that you know. All of your activities previous to this day will also remain the same," Carlisle responded knowing that even more than before their behavior would be judged.

"Thank you," Leilei said, then turned heading from the dining room into the kitchen to make her lunch.

"," Edward whispered. So they sat and waited until Leilei was finished making her lunch. When the back door slammed shut – the meeting continued.

.

.

.

"What happened?" Esme cried. "I can't . . . WHAT? Everything was fine this morning . . ."

"That was Tanya's license plate number," Edward said aloud.

"I know," Carlisle acknowledged. "Tokar was just letting us know that he wasn't playing. I'm sure he doesn't play. Leilei was supposed to witness us just acting as any other family. Not as a group of reckless individuals. Insulting her ancestry?"

"Let's just leave. Get in the cars and just go," Rosalie said.

"We can't. It will appear that we sent Bella to spy on them if we just leave. It will imply our guilt," Carlisle concluded.

"I didn't mean for us to take Leilei with us. Just us go," Rosalie clarified.

"They're watching this house, I'm sure. If they have Tanya's plate number in Alaska they're watching them too," Jasper said in that calculated way that made Alice think he understood way more than he was saying.

"Leilei is my responsibility, our responsibility. So we act normal," Carlisle said calmly.

"Why didn't they just believe that Bella didn't mean any harm?" Alice said.

"Because it is a stretch to believe that all of that was a coincidence. So Bella, why were you there really?" Carlisle asked calmly after he collected himself.

"To make an apology," Bella repeated.

"No, really. They are smelly and dirty . . ." Rosalie started on a rant about the Quileute.

"Rosalie, please," Esme pleaded.

"So why go there? Everything is so fucked up right now and if we'll have to leave because of . . ." Rosalie continued looking at Bella.

"Leave Bella alone Rosalie. I mean it," Alice warned. "We're all family here."

"Please everyone, calm down. We'll pick this up again when the Quileute come to discuss the treaty changes. Please act normal and leave Leilei alone. That goes double for your Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

.

.

.

Friday

"So you're making your own breakfast?" Emmett asks.

"Yup. I gotta eat."

"Bella wasn't spying on you, you know," he said gently. He was hoping that their relationship was good enough so he could talk some sense into her and get this thing settled between them and the Quileute.

"I'm sorry. Bella was spying on the Quileute. I'm not one of them, yet. I'm still Kai," Leilei

responded needing to keep things clear.

"Leilei, you have to believe . . ." he continued knowing his newest sister wasn't a bad person. He didn't understand how things just got so confused.

"Emmett," Leilei interjected. "You're asking me to believe that Bella is as stupid as a bag of hair. Really! What you want me to believe is Bella was feeling bad, guilty about the wereboys being fuzzy and so after 5 years she decides to go and make an apology to them. She didn't send an email or write a letter. She didn't call Billy or Sam. Or call Sue Clearwater who's married to her father! She didn't apologize to Seth, he lived here. She didn't apologize to Jacob who lived in our cottage with me. She decided to go in person, to a pack meeting uninvited. A Cullen on the rez, uninvited. Really! **Really!**" Leilei recounted the facts as she knew them. "When she got turned didn't anyone tell her the rules? Or do they just not apply to her? She can't make up rules just because she wants to. Well, actually she can but she just can't make other people pay any attention to them."

Leilei finished chewing a mouthful of omelet giving Emmett time to think about what she'd just said. When he didn't say anything else she continued, "So back to the fuck up, she snuck up on the meeting from downwind. She didn't announce herself when she approached or even ask permission. She's been a Cullen for what, like 5 years now and she didn't think that looking some 30 wereboys in the face might, just might, scare the shit out of her? She's seen them fight when she was human and as a Cullen and she thought she could just walk . . . **Oh . . . My . . . GOD!** That's it!" Leilei exclaimed in shock. "God Damn It!" Then she started laughing pounding her fist on the breakfast bar.

"What? You said you know why she did it. Spill!" Emmett implored.

"You're the person who told me about this in the first place. Damn! You said Bella wasn't happy when Jacob started spending less time here to be with me. So lots of crap happens and Jacob and I end up together. And we're here and he's as happy as a pig in shit. We both are. And she hates that so much she throws herself in front of the pack council to show me that she's still the number one woman in his life. She wanted Jacob to jump in front of her to save her and to put me in my place in one move. That's fucked up because he didn't do it and now she's probably even madder than before."

"Can't be . . ." Emmett gasped.

"She was outnumbered about 30 to one. Would you have walked into that?" Really!

"Leilei, you're wrong," Emmett confirmed.

"Sure I am," Leilei snarked to Emmett. "Or, she just wanted to race a werewolf on the beach then . . . right? Oops, later I've got to go." The dirty dishes went into the dishwasher and Leilei grabbed her lunch, knapsack and headed out the front door and down the drive way to the street. Kolohe was there, right on time waiting to take her to school.

.

.

.

"Hey girl," Kolohe said as he gave his sister a big hug.

"Hey boy," I responded.

"So how was it last night?"

"The meeting was no fun. They said, 'Bella is just wonderful. Oopsie, she made a bad decision – that's all. No harm no foul'," I said confused by the lack of true concern by my guardians concerning the treaty violation.

"Are they really that stupid? Or do they think we're brain dead too?" Kolohe said not understanding Leilei's guardians either.

"I think I figured out the Bella problem. She wanted me to watch Jacob save her from the wolf pack. To prove to me that he still loves her most, best. To put me in my place," I hoped that my insight was correct.

"She's a jealous bitch. She had both Edward and Jacob. She chose Edward but maybe she's got buyer's remorse."

"What?" I questioned. "Buyer's remorse?"

"She sees you and Jacob, planning a life together. Planning for a house apart from a clan. Ok, a house with room for 6 or 8 people in it but you'll be the Esme of that house not one of the kids taking orders. There is your wedding to plan and children in your future. Everything in her life is behind her. All she has to look forward to is going to high school forever. She's dead and it's Groundhog Day."

"Thanks for the ride," I said when we reached the school. I'd sat quietly thinking about what Kolohe said. Maybe Bella was jealous of the life I was planning with Jacob.

"Jacob will be here for lunch with you today. Have a good one," Kolohe said as he drove away.

.

.

.

"Emmett, did Leilei say anything this morning?" Esme asked as she put the clean dishes away. "I couldn't face just seeing her here alone."

"While she was making her breakfast and we were talking. She said that she believes that Bella went to the pack meeting intentionally to get Jacob to prove that he still loves her by saving her from the other pack members. To prove to the pack that Bella is the most important woman to him, not Leilei," Emmett told Esme as Rosalie joined them.

"What? I don't understand?" Esme said,

"That can't be. That doesn't make any sense," Carlisle said.

"Bella can't be jealous of Leilei. Bella has Edward and Leilei is like half dog and smells like crap and she's stuck with Jacob. Who'd want her other than him anyway? They're both huge and gawky. They belong together," Rosalie concluded.

"God, Rosalie please! They are a cute couple," Esme said. "Tall, no doubt, but really cute together."

"Just get that stench out of our house and I won't say another bad word about the both of them," Rosalie finished.

"Do you speak that way about Seth too?" Carlisle asked. Maybe there were things that happened between Leilei and his children that he didn't know about that caused this situation to spiral out of control so easily.

"No, you misunderstand me. I like Seth. He's different," Rosalie tried to explain.

"But he isn't here either. He isn't that different after all. Maybe we should recognize that and change the way we act toward **all** of them," Carlisle said as he hoped to end this as soon as possible.

"Has anyone tried calling Jacob today?" Carlisle asked as his family gathered wanting to know what to do next. "I'll call Jacob and see what's what."

"This is Carlisle. Jacob, do you have time to talk now, please?"

"Morning Carlisle, do you want to speak to me as Leilei's imprint or as a Quileute chief?" Jacob answered.

"Both. I'll put you on speaker, I'm with some of my family," as Carlisle tried to sound cordial.

"You are on speaker also. My father and Paul are with me. What is there to discuss Carlisle?" Jacob continued.

"The incident last night. I once again apologize for the intrusion. There wasn't any intention to spy on you or betray the trust that exists between us. What happened last night was a terrible terrible error in judgment made by one of our youngest family members. Please, please take that fact into consideration as you and the other council members deliberate the future. Our future together."

In the background Paul begins to laugh. "Paul is laughing. I'm sorry. It is funny after all," Jacob explained. "You are saying that Bella who would be or is what 25 yrs old is so young that she isn't responsible for her actions and so forgive her. But she's older than me. If she fed on a human are we supposed to forgive her for that too? Would you be so quick to forgive one of our kind if they set your house on fire or borrowed one of your cars?"

"Hell no!" Rosalie interjected.

"I didn't think so," Billy said joining in on the laughter.

"Point taken," was Carlisle's response to Billy while he gave Rosalie an unkind look for her quick negative response.

"The Kai have a saying," Billy continued, "'We don't wear a collar.' Have you heard Leilei say this?"

"Actually no, but I think it does reference an important part of the Kai nature and sense of themselves. Their dislike, hatred actually of being discounted for their dual nature," Carlisle said.

Jacob laughed, "But that has morphed into, 'Stupid Motherfucking Asian Pack Shit'."

"I thought that was 'Stupid Motherfucking Pack Shit?" Paul added as they both laughed. The Quileute had gotten rid of the 'Asian' part so they could also be included in the Alice insult.

"So Carlisle, you want us to cut Bella a break because she's Bella. But you admit that if it were one of our kind, you would not forgive us without . . . difficulty. This is fair how?" Billy asked.

"I don't know how to make this right," Carlisle admitted.

"Jake, Paul, Billy, I'm so sorry," Bella interjected. "Carlisle said at the last meeting there was lots of anger because I made the boys into what they are and I wanted to apologize to you all. That's all I wanted to do. Really . . . I'm so sorry." She'd come into kitchen while Carlisle was on the phone. While she was speaking Esme put her arm around her youngest daughter.

"Thank you, but the boys are what they are because they are what they are. That is done, that was done 5 year ago. That was started as soon as our people were deemed food for your kind. But you deciding to come to a pack meeting uninvited on our land being what you are **cannot be allowed**. We are a sovereign people. You can't make your own rules or change the rules to suit yourself. Bella when you chose to be what you are, your world changed. You changed. You are not the same as you were before," Billy finished.

"Thank you for speaking with us. Have a good day Billy, Paul and Jacob," Carlisle finished before things got worse.

"They are so unreasonable, just like pit bulls," Rosalie spat.

"If they were pit bulls we'd all be dead," Emmett said trying to lift the mood.

"How do we fix this?" Esme asked.

"We'll figure this out. Leilei is here and we can ask her how her people would solve something like this," Carlisle added. "This is a step or two for us into a world we know nothing about. One of our family made a mistake and we need to learn how to make this right. Leilei is our key to this. When is she due home from school?"

"It's Friday – their date night. She and Jacob usually go our on a date and come home late about midnight. Normally he'd pack some groceries for the weekend after breakfast but this morning but . . ." Esme said turning away. It just wasn't the same without them in the house.

"I'll call her after school and ask when she'll be back home tonight," Carlisle said while he turned to comfort his distraught wife.

.

.

.

"Hey boy, I'm so glad you called. I'm just waiting for the meeting to start," I answered my phone. I was sitting on the breakfast bar in the kitchen watching the clock waiting for Jacob to call.

"You put me on speaker?"

"Yup, so Edward wouldn't have to work so hard to know what we were talking about," she responded.

"He said he can't read your mind?"

"Do you really believe that now? I don't know if I believe anything they've said. Well, except Rosalie. She's pretty much lays it all out there. She hates my guts and yours and isn't afraid to say so," I said aloud so Rosalie could hear clearly. Just in case Edward wasn't listening.

"_Ain't you sweet?_ So did you eat dinner yet?"

"No. I decided I'd eat after the meeting if didn't go too late. What did you have for dinner?"

"Leah is cooking for us all," Jacob said wanting Leilei to be there too. Kolohe told Jacob that since Leilei was at the Cullen house as part of a Kai treaty, there shouldn't be any mixing of treaty problems in the Cullen house. Since Carlisle was acting as the guardian he made the rules for his house. But since the Quileute treaty had been violated we'd get 1 thing straight at a time.

"Can she cook for an army? That would be you and Seth and Paul and Rachel and who else, Billy?"

"Tokar and company too."

"I didn't sleep well last night," I confessed wanting to hold my man again.

"Neither did I . . . _I miss you_," was the response.

"I miss you too. _We have forever_ . . . _The door just opened._ Carlisle's home. I have to go."

"Night baby,"

"Night. _I love you_."

.

.

.

"Thank you all for being here," Carlisle said looking at his family as they arranged themselves. The boys were all sitting with Edward and the girls were all sitting with Bella. And I was across the table from him and Esme. Something was up and it didn't look good.

"Well, do we have to do this with her here?" Rosalie said tired of all of the talking already.

"Well, Leilei is part of the reason we're having this meeting. She was that the pack meeting last night when the breach of protocol happened. Leilei, I am unsure why Bella's apology has not been accepted. Can you explain this to me?" Carlisle inquired.

"Rosalie, don't say a word," Esme said raising an eyebrow.

"Well," I started. "I'm don't know why the Quileute haven't accepted your or Bella's apology but with my people there is an actual punishment for doing something wrong. Not just, 'oops sorry, my bad'. Especially after almost starting World War 4. We're stupid like that. Pack members have been held in stocks for 40 days to make sure they can't faze any longer and to release any aspected females from them before punishment has been metered out. Ramon has met his fate for murder. And Gabriel was killed by Jacob and Leah. The only defense of Bella's breach of protocol you offered was no defense. 'She's my daughter and she's a good girl'. You didn't offer any type of reprimand. Would you release someone you caught stealing from you because their parents said they were 'good'?"

While I was speaking Carlisle listened intently and realized that he had misjudged the entire situation. "Carlisle, I'm a truth teller. You could have asked me to get my chain to prove Bella innocent of spying but you didn't. That was seen as you lying, hiding the truth. You lost face, credibility, with Tokar and Kolohe."

"Now I see. The lost quantity here is trust," Carlisle remarked.

"Normally we'd punish the incorrect behavior of our family members within our family but what do we do restore the trust of the Quileute?" Esme asked.

"What would be the punishment for spying?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"So what happened to you about reading Jake's mind?" Edward asked.

"He was consulted about my punishment. They asked about our relationship and when the word, pa'i, was mentioned and my story of almost dying was verified, they pretty much forgot about punishment. They decided that it was just fine, we'd get married." It was that plain and straight forward. I was given to Jacob. Period, but after my father agreed.

"That was convenient," Rosalie snapped under her breath.

"If Jacob wanted to, he could have had me put to death. He was told all of his options and chose marriage instead me being killed for reading his mind," I snarked back at Rosalie. Convenient my ass. I was lucky. "If I'd just imprinted on him without him imprinting on me the outcome might have been very different."

"I didn't know," she said.

"I'm sorry, are you supposed to know everything that we do even if it doesn't include you? Is that what you think being allies means?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"Rosalie didn't mean to judge your customs and traditions," Emmett said. "We're trying to understand something that is really strange to us."

Being punished for doing something wrong. Strange. Well hot damn! So I continued, "When our boys are in training they learn that the death penalty is usually the punishment for most crimes. We can't banish people, they might talk. Self discipline is very important to us. We watch each other and watch out for each other. Well, we have to because of . . . well you know. Carlisle didn't mention any punishment for Bella. All that was said was she came to make an apology. And the packs didn't even get their apology."

"Next time put up guards!" Guess who again.

"Bella still wasn't invited and if the boys attacked her for trespassing, as was their right on their land, we'd be holding an entirely different kind of family meeting right now wouldn't we?" I paused. They knew she was out numbered 30 to 1. She would have been killed easily. "I wouldn't try sneaking up on them now," I answered knowing that Tokar had more than a few things to say about that.

"But we're allowed on the beach," Alice said.

"But the treaty says we have to ask permission. Not just run over there when we want to. We may still be allies but we should try to respect the treaty," Carlisle added.

"You **should respect** the treaty. Trying is nice but don't you all have perfect memory and recall?" Carlisle, why are you still trying to play 'oopsie she forgot card'. It was a pack meeting after all.

"Thank you, you are correct."

"Bella can't die," Edward said but he was on the other side of the table from her. Something was up.

"Leilei didn't say that. She said there should be a punishment for the treaty infraction. Thank you for the clarification," Carlisle concluded.

"Are you and Jacob going out later tonight?" Esme asked.

"No. I'm in for the evening. I didn't sleep well last night," I said. I didn't sleep well at all. I missed Jacob in bed.

"Would you like a sleep aid? I have my bag," Carlisle being helpful again.

"I don't know about the Quileute but we Kai don't do drugs or alcohol. I'm exhausted. I'll just pass out. Can I be excused?"

"Yes, of course. Have a good evening," Esme said.

So I left them in the dining room to pick up some food for the weekend and head back to my cottage. They didn't make a sound while I was in the kitchen. I'm sure that the fireworks would start when I left. I'm too tired to care.

.

.

.

"They are completely insane. Punishing Bella for going for a run," Rosalie began the family meeting part 2.

"They want a punishment for the treaty violation," Carlisle clarified for Rosalie.

"So what is the punishment? What do they want?" Edward asked aloud.

"Respect. Plain and simple," Carlisle said. Then he paused so the words could sink in. "They want to know that we take them seriously. If we treat them like our pets then we're no better than the Volturi. That if we violate their sovereignty, there will be consequences. We are not the Volturi. We should not treat others with callous disrespect. Either we figure out how to solve this situation or we will have to leave and never return here. Our leaving will bolster the assertion that Bella was spying."

"We will lose face, respect in the eyes of the Kai and they are nearly everywhere," Jasper evaluated the situation.

"I can't leave Charlie," Bella sobbed tearlessly. "If the Volturi come here they may find him."

"You didn't think about what might happen when you went out on your run did you?" Rosalie asked. She knew Bella having made her choice to be a Cullen came with attachments that Bella wasn't ready to give up, like Charlie. She knew that Bella needed to make better decisions. But that would come in time. In 50 years or so Charlie would be dead or a Cullen. Problem solved.

"We have to call Tanya in Alaska and inform them what's going on. Whatever happens here will affect them too," Esme said.

"God, this is such a mess. Can't I call Jake and talk to him? He can clear this up for us in no time," Bella asked

"You can't do that. You might as well cut his balls off and put them on a stick," Jasper said.

"What?" Alice said.

"Jacob is the leader of pack. The entire pack was disrespected and disgraced in public. He can't just cut a deal on the phone with Bella and retain any status with his people. The Quileute and the Kai wouldn't respect him for that. Leilei would leave him. They would remove him as a pack leader and chief," Emmett continued.

"He probably wouldn't be able to live on the rez any longer either. They'd banish him or worse," Jasper said. "He's already altered the treaty to allow you to become one of us. He can't just change it every time you want something."

"How do we fix this? I'd hate being a nomad. I love having a home," Rosalie lamented.

"We all love having a home dear," Esme said trying to soothe her daughter.

"Bella isn't going to Quileute jail or whatever!" Edward said.

"Calm down. Nothing will happen until it happens," Carlisle said. "No one do anything stupid." He finished emphasizing the word 'stupid'.

"Jake is just Jake. He won't let anything bad happen to me," Bella said.

"Jacob may not have as much control or pull as you think he does in this matter. The pack structure is like the military. He can't order them to ignore what happened. And there is Sam, Old Quil and Billy to consider too. The Kai observers are watching him too. There is probably a lot of pressure on him act like a chief and pack leader. And that means being a hard ass," Jasper said to clarify the situation.

"I'll call Charlie, he could help," Bella cheered up as she spoke.

"No. This is a Cullen family issue. You joined our family Bella. We, as a family will solve this," Carlisle re-iterated.

"How?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle answered his daughter that could see the future. He paused for her to say something. She didn't. He took Esme by the hand as they left the dining room together.

.

.

.

Saturday

"Nessie honey, where's your mommy?" Rosalie asked Nessie as she sat at the kitchen table with an original copy of, _Alice, thru the Looking Glass_.

"She went to see Ms. Leilei. Auntie Rosalie, where's Seth?" Nessie asked.

"Just a minute sweetheart, ALICE!" Rosalie screeched for her sister.

"What?" Alice snapped as she ran into the kitchen. "Oh, hi baby," she said hugging Nessie as she sat at the table.

"Bella went to see Ms. Leilei," Rosalie said quietly staring at her sister. Why didn't she see that? Did Bella develop something new that Alice couldn't see? What the Fuck?

"**ESME!" **Alice screeched.

"Good morning Nessie," Esme cooed to her granddaughter. "Yes, Alice?" she answered looking vexed at her daughter.

"Bella went to go see Ms. Leilei," Alice said trying to sound all cheerful and happy.

"Oh my. I'll be right back then," Esme kissed Nessie on the cheek then tore out of the kitchen door across the back yard to the cottage she and Kolohe built for Jacob and Leilei.

"Where's Seth Auntie Alice?" Nessie asked.

"On vacation honey."

"Is Jacob with him?"

"Yes, I think so," she finished looking out the backdoor toward the space between the house and cottage.

.

.

.

Knock knock

Kolohe didn't knock but he wasn't going to come to the house any longer. Neither were any of the pack members. I hadn't invited any of my 'school friends' to the house either. So who's there? Emmett would catch me in the kitchen of the house . . . "Who is it?"

"It's me, Bella," is the response.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I say as I open the door.

"Hi. Can I come in? Thanks, please talk to Jacob. Tell him I didn't mean any harm," she says as I let her enter. I can't stop her. She's a full vampire and I'm half wolf. We learned all about how vulnerable I was when I was playing with them. So Jacob and I spent our play time together, without any of them. He didn't get out of control with me. The Cullens did. It's like they are always on that edge. Like dogs when they go from playing to attacking.

"You endanger the peace. You risk the lives and safety of everyone and you didn't mean any harm. Why did you come to the meeting for real?" I ask watching her move into my place. Excuse me, this place. It's not mine any longer. It doesn't feel like home or mine since Jacob left.

"I came to apologize. I went to the pack meeting to apologize," she stammered trying to control herself. She seemed angry about something. Wonderful.

"And you couldn't do that here? Or in the family room? You couldn't call a family meeting about that? You couldn't ask Sam and Jacob to a meeting here about that? So you come to the pack meeting and . . . I don't think that's why you came to the meeting in the first place anyway. I think you wanted to test Jacob, to see if he still loved you. Place yourself in mortal danger to see if he's jump to save you in front of me." Well . . . Maybe that wasn't the brightest thing to do. Tell her what I thought was the truth. My dad taught me to play chess when I was young. You learn logic from that. How to think. Bella is a vampire, _OK_. Well a Cullen. Do they have higher order thinking? Or are they just teenagers forever. They just do the exact same things all the time. Just as I was beginning to feel like I was in real trouble, there was another knock on the door. But I left it open when she walked in. Yeah! Me! Esme to the rescue.

"Good morning Leilei. May I come in?" Esme asked.

"Come in and join us. This is Bella's first visit here." Well, that I know of anyway.

"Bella, it's time to leave. This isn't helping anything," Esme said.

"But if Leilei can talk Jacob into just letting this go, everything will be just fine," Bella pleaded.

"Leilei is Kai and our problems are with the Quileute. Excuse us, we're leaving," Esme said taking Bella by the arm, just above the elbow. Just like a mom would do. "Oh, Leilei dear, do you have any plans today?"

"Just working on the farm today and tomorrow," I answered.

"No dinner at Billy's on Sunday?" Esme asked. She knew I liked cooking dinner for Billy. She and I found recipes for diabetics using foods that he liked. It was something that we did together. Used to do.

"Not this week, Quileute business," I answered. I didn't know what the boys were planning but I knew that normal couldn't happen until things got cleared up.

"Oh, that's right. They have guests," she responded. I liked Esme. She had that Mrs. Cleaver mother sense about her.

"Kolohe is picking me up and bringing me back and forth. I'll be back by 6 pm," I said watching her drag Bella out of the Puppy Place as the Cullen children referred to the cottage that Esme and Kolohe build for us. Jacob and I weren't having sex yet so they said we acted like puppies instead of lovers.

"Have fun and don't work too hard," Esme ended her visit.

.

.

.

"I never thought I'd be doing this with you. Rosalie, yes. But not you. Young lady, Carlisle said, 'Do nothing stupid'. Trying to talk Leilei into taking our side with the Quileute is stupid. She wouldn't do that. She believes you want Jacob back and that you were trying to make him choose you over her," Esme said walking Bella back to the house. They stopped in the back yard just past the tree line to finish. "Bella think. You chose Edward 5 years ago. That's done. You have Edward and a beautiful daughter and the love of our family. We are all at risk over this. The continuation of our family here and in Alaska is jeopardy over this."

"But you see, all she has to do is . . ." Bella implored.

"She won't," Esme interjected. "Leilei won't side with us against her own people. Ever," Esme said with finality she hoped Bella would understand.

"So what happens to us?" Bella said resolved in knowing that maybe Esme was correct and Leilei wouldn't do what the Cullens wanted her to do.

"I don't know dear. But Carlisle said to sit tight and that's what we'll do," Esme said with all the confidence she could muster. Things had to work out alright. They had to.

.

.

.

"So what's going on in there?" Kolohe asked driving me away from the Cullen house.

"Well last night we got down to brass tacks. Carlisle asked why the apology hadn't been accepted. I said there is usually a punishment associated with doing something wrong. And he just said, 'Oh'. Like that was a new concept in thinking," I answered Kolohe.

"Hold up. So if one of the kids does something wrong it's **always** no harm no foul. Just like before with Alice and the pillow," Kolohe responded. He wasn't ever going to let that go. EVER.

"That's what it seems like. As long as no one gets killed. It's no biggie."

"So, there isn't any fucking discipline. They just do whatever they want to," he spat with disgust.

"Fuck a lot. Shop. Watch TV. Play games and go to school. Hey . . .That could be another reason why Bella was at the meeting?" I said having a revelation that I didn't have before.

"What?"

"Maybe she lost a bet? They're always in competition with each other. Carlisle and Esme just keep track of who's ahead," I said.

"That's more fucked up than Bella wanting Jacob back," Kolohe said after thinking about that for a moment. They, the Cullens did play lots of games with each other. The games with the fiercest completion were when the couples went head to head against each other. Alice and Jasper usually won. Now that Nessie was older Edward and Bella had rejoined in the gaming.

"Oh, I think she still wants him back," I said with conviction.

"What?"

"She came to the Puppy Place just now to ask me to talk Jacob. To just make all of this just go way. Poof, like it never happened," I said knowing that Kolohe would be in shock.

"Doesn't she know if he was one of us they would probably kill him for taking their side against his own people in something of this magnitude?" Kolohe was getting ready to blow I could feel it. No, the Cullens were clueless. Totally.

"I told them about shifter binding and death sentences. All Edward said was Bella wasn't going to Quileute jail. Although I think Bella would love knowing that Jacob died for her. It would be all tragically romantic. He'd prove his love for her by dying for her and since she is what she is she'd get to live with the memory of his sacrifice forever. And that way I'd never have him," I said knowing how Alice felt about Romeo and Juliet.

"I need to stop and blow chow. God that was terrible. What kind of shit are they teaching you in that house anyway?"

"You know, 'The Romantic Vision of Romeo and Juliet'. Maybe Bella sees herself as Juliet where she gave up her humanity for love and Jacob will give up his life so she could have the life she chose," I said. That would fit her story perfectly. I let that idea go. That wasn't going to happen, Bitch. "Has the council figured out anything yet?"

"They are working on it. Things are going to change and that's not good for them," Kolohe said watching me smile without saying why I was smiling.

"Carlisle understands change. Whether or not he can get them to do it is another question." I watched Kolohe smile as we drove back to the farmhouse up the road behind the house where Jacob parked the night of the attack. "Yup, he is here," he said watching me smile, again. "He'll stay with you while I go and get Jamie. There's too much happening on the rez right now for him to be running around where they can't watch him. So you and the boy don't get too involved."

"So they think Jamie will be the next one to faze?" my question to Kolohe.

"Yup, they're pretty sure he's Quil's half-brother," he answered.

"Yup. So where is Seth?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in a while. Since he stopped coming to the Cullen house after the last full moon. I knew he'd spent some time alone then he just disappeared. Jacob said he was having a hard time with the, 'Nessie may not want me the way you want her,' thing. I knew to leave him alone. Everything with Jacob and I worked itself out ok. It might for him too. It would just take time and he would have to come to realize that Nessie may not want him the same way he wanted her.

"He went to see mom. Our mom. He had questions and Hoku Ao offered him pack leader training with them if he wanted to come. He'll be spending some time with Chaska and Tara. He'll be back before we go for Christmas."

Christmas in Hawaii with my man. And our parents were going to get married on New Year Eve. I'm so excited. But for now, "So what needs a woman's touch?"

"The tomatoes and pumpkins. Check the potatoes too. And do a little cooking and maybe some baking," he responded with a laugh. Before I had Jacob's aspect that would have been too much to handle but now . . . no biggie and he knew it so he piled it on.

"Is that all?" I joked.

"Laundry, if you have the time," he said.

"Thanks, later," I said running from the truck as he pulled away heading to the rez.

I ran to Jacob who was toweling off. He's just taken a hose shower. That meant he'd just run over from the rez. "I'll be heading back as soon as Kolohe and Jaime get here. Kolohe said he'd stay here near the house and you and Jaime could get out in the fields."

I love a man who has a plan. I love a man who smells like a wolf too. So I had second breakfast with Jacob. We had about an hour to just be together. When he heard the truck on the back road. He pulled his shorts off and fazed. Then nuzzled me just like before and headed into the underbrush south to the rez.

"Ok, Jaime is here. Did you manage to do anything while I wasn't here?" Kolohe announced loudly so Jacob would know to disappear. But he was gone already.

"I've got coffeecakes in the oven. I've started the laundry. You'll have to put things in the dryer. Come on Jamie, let's get out of here before he thinks of anything else."

So we head out on the quad to the open fields where the pumpkins are. Jamie's quiet. There are things in his life I know are complicated. He lived with his mom and grandmother. There wasn't a father in his life. Life for them was harder than most on the rez and he resented it. When the boys started to faze he just noticed that they were cockier than they were before they started and he was left out again. Some of them even picked on him. At least now working for Kolohe on the farm and doing some demo on the farmhouse there was some money in it for him and he did get to spend some time with the rest of the guys. But he still felt like he was left out. He still had his hair and he didn't have any tattoos yet. He was with the guys but still left out. That's why he spent time with me in the fields, not so much time at the house. Kolohe was teaching life skills at the house. And the boys were spending time lifting stuff that was too heavy for them. To show off in front of each other. Some of them weren't as careful as they should be. He'd probably seen things that needed to be explained but hadn't been yet.

So about an hour later when we were weeding the tomatoes he just screamed, "What the hell smell so bad? God! It's making me sick."

"What?" I answered. I knew I smelled like Jacob I was still living with the Cullens. I carried their scent too. Maybe this was it.

"I smell shit. Something smells terrible. I mean worse than normal for a farm smell," Jamie exclaimed.

That was me. He smelled the Cullens on me. "_Jacob! Jacob, honey it's me. It's Jamie. I think it's going to happen now. Get here. I'm going to call Kolohe_."

"_What babe?"_ Jacob answered in the pack mind link.

"_It's Jamie. He's gonna pop. I've moved downwind and I'm low to the ground but I'm not near the trees. He's starting to shake_," I sent.

"_Quil and I are on the way. Get Kolohe now! Love you. Stay safe."_

"What's happening to me? God . . . I don't feel good. I was sick all last week. I didn't even go to school," he said sitting down on the quad.

"It's ok. Try to stay calm. Just take deep breaths," I said sitting lower between the tomato plants. I'd moved as far downwind as I could get. I pulled out my phone and hit Kolohe's number then texted 911.

"On my way . . ." Kolohe said. I knew he would drop everything and get to me before I could blink. The first few times anyone fazed was always difficult. It was a mix of anger and energy. He could tear me apart, kill me easily. I'd seen the boys before and I knew to stay still and quiet. Or better than that – get help.

"What? . . . Who was that?" he demanded.

"I just called Kolohe. He's coming. He'll help you. Just try to stay calm. Jacob and Quil are coming too," I said calmly.

"What the fuck is that? A dog that big, Jesus Christ!"

It was Kolohe bounding over the rise. Straight up the rows of tomatoes, running flat out to get between me and Jaime. Kolohe was all of 6'7" tall on all twos. On all fours he was almost as big. Siberian huskies look a lot like wolves. The picture he took of himself in front of his truck had his head level with the top of cab door. It was his blue/brown eye combo that made him look crazy.

Jamie snarled, "I didn't know you had a dog. I've never seen it before." And before I could say anything Jaime jumped at Kolohe as Kolohe jumped between me and him.

Kolohe looked over his haunches to be sure I was behind him. I didn't have much to worry about now. Then turned to face Jaime again. Jaime, still human snarled back and headed toward Kolohe. Then Kolohe fazed back to human. Now that stopped Jamie in his tracks.

"What the fuck are you!"

"Take it easy, Jamie. Your brothers are coming," Kolohe said gently, in a calm soft tone.

"I don't have any brothers. It's just me, mom and grandma. What the hell are you?"

"You have like 28 of them. Brothers, I mean. Just take it easy. Try to stay calm. They're coming. I'm a member of the Kai nation. My pack is called Hoku Ao, The Morning Star. I'm . . . a weredog. You . . . are a werewolf. Jacob Black is one of the Quileute wolf pack leaders and Quil Otero is your brother. They both on their way here."

"Oh my god, you've poisoned me," Jaime screamed in horror. "What kind of drugs did you give me? You people are out of your minds."

I wanted to laugh. It was funny but I couldn't make him mad. Madder? If I did he would focus his anger on me and I couldn't fight as an equal. Kolohe could. So could Jacob and Quil. I stayed in the row of tomatoes and waited and watched. Kolohe argued calmly and Jaime snarled. Jaime tried to circle but Kolohe always cut him off from being close to me. We both knew that I, ok my smell was setting Jaime off. I was the cause of his fury and he needed to vent. And the easiest way for him to do that was to faze. And he needed to be angrier than he was to do that. I watched them until I felt the ground shake. Jacob and Quil were close.

"2 minutes," I said aloud. "_I feel your little footsteps. Hurry_," I sent.

"What the hell did you people do to me," Jaime demanded as his anger was still growing. Then he saw the wolves running thru the fields toward us. Trampling my tomatoes.

"What the fuck?" he screamed wild eyed with fear. Then he started to run. Kolohe cut him off. Jamie hit him. Not the best thing to do but . . . Kolohe just smiled.

"You'll need to hit harder than that. Even Leilei can hit that hard," Kolohe said. But he did hold his jaw for a second or two.

"Jamie!" Jacob called. He turned to look at him and didn't see the 2 wolves any longer just 1 wolf and Jacob. Naked. Standing side by side with the wolf. That really big wolf.

"Oh god. What now?"

"It's ok Jamie," Jacob said. He'd had some time to rehearse what he's say to him. "We've been waiting for you to join us. Let the anger take you for right now. You can focus it on me or on Kolohe. Or on your brother, Quil."

Then Quil fazed and just stood there. He was somewhat embarrassed by his nakedness in front of me so I turned my back and let the boys handle this.

"It's ok. Let the anger take you. All of the stories that you heard as a child were true. Quil's dad is your father and your ancestors were the wolves that killed the cold ones that came to kill our people," Jacob said as he walked toward Jaime.

"You're all crazy. All of you," Jaime said backing up . . . looking for a place to run.

"Then hit me," Jacob said. "Hit me!"

Then, instead he hit Jamie. One solid smack across the face.

"Take your shoes off," I said turning when I heard the slap that I knew could break the arm of a human easily.

Then it was too late. Rip. Poof! Furry. All beautiful mahogany with white tipped ears and tail and big green eyes.

"God, he's beautiful," I said aloud. I did turn to watch. He looked at me and tried to lunge. Jacob fazed in mid jump and caught him and placed him not too gently on the ground the way Kolohe taught him to. 3 more tomato plants down. "Sorry, Jaime you're very handsome," I corrected myself. But he did look very cute and fuzzy, like a new puppy.

"_It's ok. You are hearing me_," Jacob said in the pack link to the newest pack member as he stood over him, not letting him get back up just yet. "_If you try to talk it will just be a howl. Just think in your head. You may hear Leilei in the pack link with us because she is my girlfriend and she's a telepath. But we'll explain everything. But for right now just relax. It's ok. You're safe. Just lay here and rest for a while. You did a great job. And damn you're fast!_" Jacob said in the link.

Quil fazed and walked over to his brother and they touched muzzles.

"_You 2 talk a bit, Leilei and Kolohe and I have some planning to do. The other guy you're hearing is Embry by the way_," Jacob finished. Then he fazed and walked over to me.

"Thanks Kolohe, Leilei. So what now?" Jacob said.

"Nice catch," Kolohe said.

"Just like you taught me," Jacob kidded. It took about 5 days for him to get the actually take down correct without either of them getting too hurt.

"So it will be dinner and breakfast for what 2 or 3 days until he's gotten the fazing thing down. I'll pack the fridge and freezer with food for you guys," I said. Yeah me. I've done this before. I know the drill.

"You all can stay here while he's in basic. Cook for me too woman," Kolohe added knowing that I would cook for him anyway.

"I'll call Leah. She'll be thrilled," Jacob said. She would be happy. She was coming up with a Quileute hair cutting ceremony. This would be her first time to do it.

"Clothes. I'll find something for him to wear," I said.

"He's about my size or he will be when we get finished feeding him. Get me some of my things from the cottage," Jacob added. We both knew there were clothes there that he'd never wear. But he knew I'd bring him something that was his instead of something that Alice bought.

"Ok and flip flops - size 10. So when are you gonna talk to mom and grandma?" I asked. Family had to know something.

Jaime howled at hearing that, loudly at first. Then he realized how loud he was whining so he just shut up, "_Sorry_."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna tell your mother and Gran that you're a werewolf, no matter how beautiful you are," Jacob said smiling at Quil and his brother. They were both standing side by side. With Jaime was just a bit smaller than Quil.

"Handsome. I'm sorry I said you were pretty," I apologized again. But he was beautiful.

"I'll tell them that you've joined the Quileute wolf pack, a secret society of the young men of the tribe. We dedicate ourselves to bettering our tribe by helping our people. You'll have chores to do with us at other pack members houses. And we'll spend some time at your house helping you do your chores too. You still have to go to school and come here to work. But for now you'll be a dog soldier until you decide if you want to become a warrior like the rest of us," Jacob said proudly. "You might be able to tell them. Later, much later."

Then Jacob kissed me then gave Kolohe one of those 'bro' hugs and fazed. "Sorry about the tomatoes babe," he sent smiling before he fazed.

I stood touching Kolohe knowing that he would head back to the farmhouse so everything would look 'normal'. "_Dinner will be in the oven and ready about 7 pm. Now get out of my tomato garden all of you. Jaime congratulations! Kolohe said congrats too. He also said listen and try to follow what they are telling you. He'll see you guys at dinner. Bye_."

I walked over to Jacob and put my forehead against his muzzle and he just growled. Quil just rolled his eyes. He knew that we were doing the 'kissy face' thing. Jaime watched and looked petrified. So I walked over to him. He backed up, afraid he was going to hurt me. "No you won't." I said aloud. "Stand still." I approached and scratched him between his ears and he just lowered himself to the ground. "_You don't have to be scared. Those of us who know, we know. What you need to do is realize you haven't changed inside. The really important thing for you to remember is you are bigger, so move slower when you're with us human people_."

"_Ok, you two. That's enough of that. Jaime, what are you doing with my girlfriend_? . . . _Just kidding man_," Jacob sent. "_Let's go. We're heading back to the rez_."

"_But that's so far_," Jaime sent in the link.

"_Wait, you'll see. No it isn't. We just ran here from there. It's like right around the corner. Thanks for making dinner, Leilei. She can cook_," Quill added.

I watched Jacob take the lead back to the rez with Jamie following him, Quil at the end. Jaime looked over his haunches just once after they jumped the fence, then they disappeared into the forest.

"_See, 10 ft high fence? Nothing to it_," was the last thing I heard Quil say before I hung up on the link. Boy talk. Ewwww.

I re-staked my broken and bent tomato plants. They might be ok, I'll have to see. I might just borrow some goats from Quil's father and let them eat everything to the ground and just start over. Maybe I'll cluster the plants together in three's and leave lots of space between them for big feet not to squish my plants. By the time I got back to the house Kolohe had my truck keys on the dash and left me about $200.00 to go shopping with. He was still taking part of the house apart. Since Rosalie didn't really like doing what Kolohe said to do, her 'helping' Kolohe with the demo has stopped over a month ago. Kolohe was taking the house apart trying to salvage what he could, like the copper plumbing and the antique barn board flooring to be resold. Salvaging the windows or anything else that was still in good shape. Some of the wood went into the framing for the stairs and porch the pack rebuilt for Billy. We'd put state of the art new stuff in the new house that would be rebuilt starting in the spring. Stuff that would look good but still be able to survive being in a run.

I came back from the store with 6 chickens to roast for dinner tonight. With potatoes and mixed veggies. I made apple pies for desert. There were the coffee cakes and eggs for breakfast. Sandwich material for lunch. I pulled a big venison roast, including the saddle for dinner Monday night. I decided to make pancake mix for Tuesday breakfast. Kolohe could handle cooking sausages and using my newest creation, apple syrup for the pancakes. I'd come back over to the house and cook the venison on Monday night. While that was in the oven I'd decide what to have for dinner on Tuesday. Maybe big bowls of leftover soup and cornbread? . . . Leftovers? Who am I kidding? Jamie would probably out eat all of them. Soup was a good idea. Fish was a better idea. But that depended on Jaime. If he got the fazing down quickly then maybe he could go back home in a day or two. If not then there'd be more being 'in training' at the farm.

About 5 pm I jumped into the shower. The Cullens react badly enough when I smell like me, you mix that smell with the compost and they just about lose their minds. Or whatever is left of their minds. So I'll shower off a bit and smell like lilacs today. A lilac scented wolf. I hope they appreciate all the trouble I go thru for them. Probably not.

.

.

.

About 5:30 Kolohe came to get me to take me back there.

"So you've had all day to think, what's the punishment for the Cullens?"

"Money."

"Really?" Kolohe said surprised.

"They spend it like water. I'd hit them and damn fucking hard. Make them feel it. You've seen the garage. Alice got that Porsche to pay off a bet," I said with disgust.

"A jeep, the Porsche, Land Rover, Mercedes, the Audi and the Volvo. That's half a million easy. And there is the house itself. How many houses do they own?"

"I don't' know but I do know they move about every 10 years or so. They moved back to this house so I guess they like it here," I answered.

"So, how do you keep him out of your head?" Kolohe asked wanting to know my secrets.

"I just keep thinking 'Fuck you'. If Edward can't read my mind then fine. But it also keeps Jasper and Alice away. He feels the hostility and Alice tries to keep him clear of my instability," I said being snarky.

"You did a good job today except for that 'beautiful' crack," Kolohe said after a pause. He just wouldn't let me forget saying Jaime was beautiful. Ever. I knew that now.

"Sorry, I had a stuffed dog that had the same coloring." What did you want me to say?

"Didn't you call him Aki? Yeah, I remember that toy," he said laughing. "Jacob will call like usual."

"Good. I re-stocked your freezer. There's enough in there to last all of you a few days. Steaks, chops and sandwiches. Pizzas too."

"Thanks. You've stepped up into the, 'Mrs. Pack Leader' role nicely. It looks good on you little sister." Damn! A compliment from Kolohe. A real compliment. Maybe I was doing a good job.

"Thanks. I kinda like it. The 'Mrs. Pack Leader' thing." Maybe I was born to do this but I still wanted to be able to faze one day. I can still dream.

"Later, have a good night. This won't last for much longer."

"I know, I know. Later yourself. And don't tease Jamie too much. You were him at one time," I scolded Kolohe. I knew how the guys used to tease the newbies. I wasn't sure if Jamie could take it. I didn't want his feelings hurt. I always tried to include him in stuff before he fazed. At cookouts and dances we held in the summer on the rez, I made sure he got to come even if he didn't have the money. He was always generous with his time working and he worked hard. He tried to keep up with me, the newly aspected half wolfie girl. There were times I forgot that I was half wolfie and worked really really hard to get things done on the farm and he kept up with me. He appreciated the fact we fed the guys working on the farm or on the house at least once usually twice a day. We paid them in cash too. Jamie even stopped feeling bad about taking home groceries. We always had left over veggies and stuff. I told him he was welcome. At first he didn't want to, I guess he changed his mind when he saw me dropping them at the food bank. Or maybe when I was feeding my piggy the leftovers.

"Yeah, but I wasn't beautiful when I fazed, I was cute. Mom said so," Kolohe finished with his dimples showing. "You were just too young to remember."

.

.

.

So I knocked and Emmett opened the door. He was holding his nose, "Lilac?"

"Well, why not?" I just walked in.

"You in for the night?" he asked closing the door. I kinda liked the doorman.

"Yup. The man is gonna call and then I've got homework." It's the same thing every night. Come on Emmett. You've got to have figured it out by NOW.

"Why so much homework?" That was a decent question. Maybe they didn't do homework.

"I've got a big project due soon. It's no biggie. But there are lots of things to get in order," I said walking back into the kitchen. I sat down on the breakfast bar. It was in the perfect place to give an echo right up the back stairs so everyone could hear me on the phone with Jacob every night.

"Is it ever going to go back to the way it was? You know, like before?" he asked standing beside me.

"I don't know what you mean? I didn't violate the treaty. The Kai didn't violate the treaty. Have the Quileute ever violated the treaty?" I asked in rapid succession. You guys fucked up big time and now you want it to just go away because it changed things. Go figure. "Did Bella man up and say, 'Yeah I did it and I'm sorry. I endangered the peace and everyone's safety. I'll take whatever punishment you say is appropriate. I'd like to call a family meeting to apologize to you Cullens, my family first. And then please ask the Quileute council here I'd like to apologize for violating the treaty'. Then, when they got here, she'd stand up and say, 'Yeah, I fucked up. I'm really sorry, what's my punishment?' But that didn't happen did it?"

"Well, she is sorry about everything that's happened."

"Well, I'm sorry too." Jacob isn't here and I miss him. But we didn't do anything to make this happen, so fucking fix it. Don't tell me it's not important so forget it. "But being 'sorry' doesn't fix anything. Was she a spoiled brat before she got turned? Did Charlie and her mother just let her do whatever she wanted? Does she understand if it were my people, she'd be in pieces now? Treaty or no?"

"And we'd be at war . . ." Emmett finished. He knew they wouldn't have just stood by while Bella was torn to pieces for a treaty violation. The Cullens would have sought revenged for her death. And the Kai and the Quileute would have avenged the revenge.

"So you understand why, 'I'm sorry,' just doesn't make it all better. The sovereignty of the Quileute was violated. Bella should fix it. Not ask me or tell me to make it just go away." Are you getting it YET?

"No, but . . ."

Phone rings. "Sorry, it's the man," I cut him off. I'm tired of the excuses Emmett. Deal with it.

"Ok. Good night," he says as he leaves me in the kitchen.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey boy! How are you? Is Jamie ok?" I was worried about Jamie. Maybe this is the fix for his life.

"He's fine. Dead tired and happy," Jacob said with a laugh.

"You guys didn't run him all over greater creation did you?" I knew they did and I knew that Jamie wouldn't slack off if they didn't.

"Nope, well yeah, we did. Now that he's thinking about joining the family we included some physical training and he's just exhausted. Thanks for dinner it was great. A chicken and a half for each of us, nice call. Quil said thanks too."

"Go to sleep you, mister. You sound tired too," I said. I did want to talk longer but I knew that there were things that Kolohe might have had in mind. Like taking Jamie out at night to see how beautiful it was. Or maybe sleeping in doggie form. So Jamie could get used to it too. So, not too much nagging and kissy face on the phone tonight.

"So how many tomato plants did we take out?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure you guys work off all of the damage. Back to the important stuff, venison tomorrow and leftover soup for dinner on Tuesday maybe?"

"That's not gonna happen, the leftovers I mean. That boy can eat," Jacob laughed.

"Fish fry on Tuesday then."

"Great . . . Night you."

"Night to you too."

"You can call from your house, you know," Emmett offered.

Did they not like my smell? How about the fact I sat on the counter where my voice could carry up the back stairs so they all heard what I was saying? Well torture comes in many ways. My smell and now me talking in stereo. "Kolohe told me to make sure you Cullens knew what I'm doing."

"And you don't disobey Kolohe."

"He considers the situation and makes a decision based on what he knows. I argue, we compromise," well that was the truth, but I knew that Kolohe and I were probably on the same page in this matter. They betrayed the Quileute and they still called themselves 'allies'. What the Fuck was that?

"So he could tell you to leave here if he wanted to, but he hasn't done that yet, why?"

"He's leaving that decision to my dad. Personal honor is really important to my father." I knew that my dad had probably decided to get me out of there. When was the question? "It's 'That Stupid Motherfucking Asian Pack Shit again? Still . . ." I said finishing with a shrug. "Kolohe probably told him of my adventures here in Cullenland and how I hadn't changed." That probably won't go over as well as I wanted it to but Emmett was pretty understanding for a vampire.

"Adventures in Cullenland?"

"Yes, you male Cullens are pretty much ok but the girls are another thing entirely. I really like Nessie but the rest them, not so much." Big fucking pains in my ass. Why don't they just leave me alone? Esme made the Puppy Place to get Jacob and me out of the house. So Jacob and I live on the property. BFD. Seth moved into my empty bedroom. They love him and he loves them. Everyone was happy. If the girls would just die again and leave me the fuck alone everything might be fine. But they don't and that's where the problems are.

"Leilei, may I ask you something? Carlisle asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, of course." What was it now Carlisle? What did I do? What don't you understand?

"How did your parents discipline you as a child?"

"It depended on the circumstances. Being bad usually meant being shunned. A few days of that you learn not to get caught or you just act right."

"Your parents would shun you?" He repeated like he didn't understand the words.

"There are lots of islands in the Pacific some of them are just our people. When I was about 6 one of the boys, he was 8 maybe 9 hit a few of us girls and wouldn't listen to the teacher while we were in school. The decision was he, 'disappeared'. We didn't talk to him, no food or water. He couldn't swim with us, no eye contact. It's like he just wasn't there. So after 3 days, when he was crying we were told he wasn't dead any longer. He was back, but if he was bad again, then he would disappear again. Maybe permanently."

"No one fed or took care of him, that's cruel. He was just a baby," Esme spat with anger.

"He was 8, not a baby. We depend on each other. If he's going to bully people and take more that is his fair share, he might put us all at risk." What might happen if he was a pack member and decided to bully people. It might get really ugly.

"He needed to understand you all succeed or fail together. I understand," Carlisle said. The look on his face said he'd explain it to Esme later.

"He's an EMT in Guam now," I said with pride. Milolii was really cool.

"Goodnight, I have homework."

.

.

.

I got up as usual around 7 am and was in the Cullen main house by 8:30. Kolohe was picking me up about 9. I had another farm work day today. Pumpkins, apples and turn the compost. Cook enough food for my boys at the farm. Bring some of Jacob's pants and other clothes for Jaime.

"Hey baby," I answer my phone.

"Hey babe back at ya."

"I can't have lunch with you today," Jacob said quietly, maybe thinking I might be mad.

"Oh, ok . . . You're a pack leader. It's ok. We have forever," I say. I'll get him back later. Strike 37 is it?

"I may miss lunch on Monday too," he said while he and I weren't together. So I couldn't hit him. Smart.

Ok, I can face eating in the cafeteria but I'm still making my own lunch. "Thursday is the In-Service Teachers' Day so I'm coming to the rez. We'll have a makeup lunch them. Tomato veggie soup and grilled cheese sandwiches with the 3rd graders," I coo. The kids liked him and he was great with them. We might even have some kissy face time. I haven't been back to the rez since Bella came to the pack meeting. Maybe I'd see Billy there too. Can't wait.

"I miss you," Jacob said after a pause.

"Oh God, don't say that. I miss you too," I repeat to him. We'd been together about 2 months and now we were apart again. This won't last long. I knew that Harkoni and Tokar were talking at least daily. Kolohe would never tell me anything but I knew he talked with my dad too. Harkoni wouldn't put up with this insult for very long. "I think Kolohe is here. Gotta go. Big hug and kiss," I finish.

.

.

.

"So how long are they going to hold us hostage?" Alice asked annoyed that she'd been in the house for 2 whole days.

"We're not hostages. Carlisle said act normal, not become a nun. You can go shopping in Seattle," Emmett offered trying to keep his sister happy. If she wasn't happy then Jasper wouldn't be happy. And that could make whole house unhappy.

"Seattle . . . You must be kidding! I might go slumming in Vancouver, if I have to. But LA is for fashion," Alice cooed thumbing thru a fashion magazine.

"Didn't Leilei tell you she didn't fashion and you took her there anyway? No wonder she doesn't like you," Emmett said fueling a fire.

"What?" Alice said as Rosalie approached.

"You started this so finish," Jasper said.

Emmett started again, "I was talking to Leilei and . . ."

"Not her again. Why does everything involve her?" Rosalie moaned.

"What Emmett? What did she say?" Esme asked moving into the family room where they were gathered.

"Well, she said she likes us guys and Nessie but she thinks the girls want her to become one of them. Or maybe just be jealous of them. And our lifestyle. Leilei isn't jealous and doesn't really care what they think but she thinks it bothers the girls," Emmett said trying to be diplomatic.

"I hate her because she stinks," Rosalie said not trying to be tactful.

"You hate her because she doesn't back down and neither do you," Esme countered.

"Leilei thinks what?" Edward said.

"She thinks the girls want Leilei to be jealous of them and she isn't jealous so the girls keep upping the ante. So the anger just feeds on itself," Esme clarified.

"She doesn't care about clothes and beautiful things. I don't think she's ever had anything nice so she can't appreciate them," Alice said defensively.

"Yes she has. When I asked her about her yukata, she showed me her memory of a wedding she was in. I think they just keep the good for special occasions," Esme said defending Leilei to her collected children.

"Do you see how she dresses to go to school?" Alice again. Still.

"School isn't important to her. She's an adult among her people. What another 16 year old thinks of her doesn't even register to her. What Jacob thinks is the only thing that matters," she answered confidently for Leilei.

"Not really," Jasper said. "Until they get married it's what her family thinks that matters first, then Jacob, but she'll change loyalty when they get married. So for now it's all about what Kolohe and Harkoni think. I'm sure that she worries about what Jacob thinks but she'll be Kai until she marries."

"They deserve each other," Rosalie sniped.

"I'm glad they found each other. Out of all the people in the world they've found each other. He deserves some happiness. I'm happy for him," Esme said glad that he found his imprint. She remembered the look of relief on his face when Leilei opened her eyes and smiled after being unconscious for so long.

"But can't she dress better? What's wrong with makeup?" Alice again. Still.

"She works on a farm. She doesn't have to dress to impress the chickens and pigs," Emmett said.

"And she sweats. That can't be pleasant," Esme said trying to be generous.

.

.

.

So I'm heading down the driveway. Kolohe is here to come and get me. Another farm day in my future. He was excited so I just listened. A new pack member was a big deal for everyone. "So Leah will cut his hair and Jamie will look just like all the rest of the guys?" I asked knowing that this was true even before I asked. "So how did his mom and Gran take the news?" I was really interested in that.

"It seems that grandma knew about Quil's dad being Jaime's father from the beginning. And so that's not a problem. She held Jacob's hand and she said she was glad to know the boys were back. She said the tribe needs they boys' strength again," he said proudly.

"I want to meet her," I said. I need to know the who, what, where and how of this woman. I don't know who she is but I gotta meet her.

"You will," Kolohe said. "So it's money?" Kolohe confirming my answer to him from yesterday.

"That's it," I said.

"I'll tell Sam, Tokar and your man." I'd love to be at that meeting. But I knew in time Jacob will tell me everything.

"Are you staying at the rez most of the afternoon?"

"Yup, if you need help quick call the man like yesterday. I'll be back by 3pm," he said letting me out of the truck at the farm. "Later."

.

.

.

"Charlie? Hi! What can I do for you?" He never stopped by to see me at the farm before. This was strange. I was in the commercial kitchen, the second kitchen not the one in the house.

"I'd like to know what's going on," Charlie asked.

"What do you mean?" I said playing dumb. Like I would tell him anything.

"You know this stuff with Jacob and Bella," he answered.

'This stuff with Jacob and Bella'. NOTHING. You know that is over right? "I can't tell you anything," I say back.

"Well, I need to know," Charlie said like a cop.

"Did you ask Sue? She is your wife. If she won't tell you anything then I'm not telling you. She is a quorum member of the council. I'm allowed to go to the meetings because Jacob brings me. Call Billy. Call Carlisle. Talk with Bella." Here are your options. Don't ask me. I'm not telling you ANYTHING.

"Leilei?" Charlie tries to get all 'dad' on me. Or was it 'cop' on me. ME! Really. I'm half werewolf and I live with vampires. Who are you trying to intimidate? Me? Really?

"Charlie, Sue is your wife. Bella was your daughter."

"Damn it Leilei. I'm serious now. Can I talk to Kolohe?" Charlie still trying to get information.

"He's at the rez. He said he'd be back later today," I just won't tell you when.

"Ok, thanks," Charlie finished. He looks at me and realizes that he has to look up at me. I'm just a little bit taller than him. I wonder if he is trying to figure if he could take me. Don't even try it. My dad taught me to fend off were boys since I was 4 years old. I can handle myself pretty well. Then the wind shifts. I smell someone with 4 feet. Kolohe has someone babysitting me. Damn. But then again. He wouldn't leave me alone. He'd have to answer to Harkoni if he did.

.

.

.

"Charlie, long time no see," Billy said watching him walk up the drive to the house after he parked his squad car.

"Great new porch!" Charlie said really impressed.

"Yeah, thanks. Kolohe and the boys built this a few of weeks ago. The girls did the cooking to feed the boys and the guys put everything together in like 1 day. It's great isn't it? Take a load off," Billy said pointing to a chair on the porch. "What's the reason for the visit? Is it fishing or football?"

"Is there another category?"

"Kolohe, Paul come out here please," Billy called. "So you want to know about that?"

"What's going to happen?" Charlie asked.

"To whom? Us or them?" Paul asked.

"What I know is, Bella came to my office saying she interrupted the pack meeting by mistake. That she wanted to apologize for everything and things got out of hand," Charlie said trying to stay calm.

"She was spying on us," Kolohe stated. No calm here.

"She said she wasn't spying," Charlie said defensively.

"But you don't know what she was doing. You only know what she told you. I don't see how you can trust her anyway," Paul spat with disgust.

"What! What do you mean by that? Not trust my daughter?"

"She's lied to you before. How can you trust her now?" Kolohe started on his logic argument. "She married Edward right? Did she know he was a Cullen before she got married? You know a 'veggie vampire'? Did she know in high school? When did she tell you what he was? When did she tell you that she'd become, 'one of them'? Does her mother even know?"

" . . . I . . . well . . ." Charlie struggled to say after pausing for a moment or two. Jacob told him what Bella was and what he'd become, a werewolf. Bella seemed to be ok with him not knowing anything including about Nessie.

"So she tells you she wasn't spying and you believe her. You were her father," Kolohe stresses.

"I am her father," Charlie stated with conviction.

"Technically speaking she's dead and Carlisle is the head of that family. So . . ." Kolohe said training off hoping Charlie would get to his conclusion. Bella left him to become Edwards' wife and Carlisle's daughter. Charlie was left behind.

"Jacob? Is Jacob here?" Charlie said avoiding the rest of this conversation.

"He's busy. Pack business," Billy said.

"We came up with like 5 reasons why Bella was there uninvited," Kolohe offered. "First: she had a death wish. She was outnumbered about 30 to 1. Second: she lost a bet."

"Really?" Billy said.

"Yeah. Leilei says the Cullen kids are always playing games with each other. Each of the couples against each other. This was probably just another game and Bella lost. And she had to sneak into to the pack meeting like a, 'Truth or Dare' punishment. Third: she wanted to race a werewolf. Fourth: and this is Leilei's favorite. Bella wanted Jacob to save her in front of Leilei to prove to her that she, Bella was still Jacob's first and best love."

"What? That's wrong?" Charlie spat with disgust.

"So why isn't Bella happy for Jacob? He has his imprint. He's complete. Bella has Edward and Jacob has Leilei. It's all perfect and she's so pissed off it isn't even funny. Ask your daughter about how she feels about Leilei? She doesn't even talk with her," Kolohe keeping the pressure up.

"You're joking? Right?" Billy asked not wanting this to be true. He'd known Bella since she was small. Even after she'd been 'turned' she didn't seem to change much. Well maybe she did.

"I'm dead fucking serious. The man who was killed wrote a paper for our people where he argued that since vampires are dead they have trouble learning anything new. Because of that they do the same things over and over again. Well, think about it . . . Carlisle knew that the wolf pack was here, signed a peace treaty with them. And then they moved away. And then they moved back here and seemed to be surprised that there were werewolves here. They're stupid like that. So, if that's true then, Bella got used to Jacob in her life. Then she got married and got turned and Jacob was still in her life. Spending time over there with Seth. And then Leilei came and he was gone. And Bella wants her Jacob back. Period." Point set match Kolohe.

"You don't know if that's true or not?" Charlie questioned.

"Or she was spying for the Volturi. Reason #5," Kolohe finished.

"That wouldn't happen," Charlie snapped after a moment or two. He understood what the Volturi meant to the Cullens. Bella spying for them wouldn't happen . . . couldn't happen.

"How do you know? If she turned us over to the Volturi and then the Cullens got to go free forever or for 1 or 2 hundred years, how do you know she wouldn't make that deal?" Paul asked.

Charlie sat in the new reality and didn't like it there, "So what's going to happen to my Bella?"

"I don't know. Our pack council will talk with Carlisle and something will be worked out," Billy said.

"I want to be there," Charlie stated firmly.

"You're outside of whatever will be decided here Charlie. No one on the rez will bring you to that meeting," Billy said with the same conviction Charlie used to say he wanted to be there.

"Are you speaking for Sue too?" Charlie questioned.

"If Sue told you anything you wouldn't be here now," Billy said swallowing hard. This was almost the hardest thing he'd had to do, tell one of his oldest and best friends that he was useless in this situation. That he wasn't important enough to be considered in this matter. Then he continued, "Decisions about the packs and their security is a pack council issue."

"I . . . have to go," Charlie said shaking his head. "Thanks, have a good day everyone."

"I feel sorry for the man. He's way over his head," Kolohe said when Charlie pulled his car back on the road.

"I'll call Sue and let her know what happened here," Billy said.

.

.

.

"Thanks for the call. Charlie was livid to hear the truth. He's just not used to thinking in the big picture of things. He's just a human in a werewolf and vampire world," Kolohe said.

"What? He didn't know that his daughter isn't his daughter anymore, that's she's become a Cullen instead," he didn't come to that conclusion before now. Really? What kind of cop was he?

"He was not a happy camper when he left Billy's. He'll probably be pissed at Sue when that anger should be focused on Bella," Kolohe responded upset that Sue may have to put her foot down about this stuff too.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Jacob will call before 9 pm."

.

.

.

Knock knock

"So you won't talk to Jake for me? And tell him that I just wanted to apologize? Why don't you do that for me? For us? What's wrong with you?" Bella asked standing in my way into the house. What's got her so upset? Did Charlie call her too?

"Bella please," Carlisle interrupted. "Let Leilei come in the house. Please come in, Leilei. Did you have a good day?"

"Thank you. And yes, I had a good day." Thanks Carlisle. Has everyone in your family lost it completely? Damn!

"May I have a moment of your time?" Carlisle again.

"Of course." What's wrong NOW?

"Sam called today and asked to schedule a meeting between the Quileute council and us tomorrow at Monday night 8 pm. I'd like you to be here," he asked politely.

"Of course. Is there anything else?" I wanted to know. Are you gonna let Bella eat me alive again?

"I don't think so. Have a good evening, Leilei," he finished with me. "Bella, I'd like to speak with you," he said with a completely different tone in his voice.

.

.

.

"Bella, listen to me please. Leilei isn't going to take your or the Cullen side against Jacob, the Quileute or her own people," Carlisle said patiently and slowly. Trying to stress the Cullen 'us' and them being 'anyone who shifts.' Or maybe anyone who smells like 4 footed animal of one type or another.

"But all she has to do is tell Jake I didn't mean it and it all goes away," Bella pleaded again. Maybe this line of logic would work with Carlisle this time.

"Leilei was brought up as Kai, to be loyal to them and against our kind. She isn't going to take our side against her people ever. She and Jacob belong to each other, body and soul forever. You have to let Jacob go," Carlisle said the same information she'd been told before but now again but in a slightly different way.

"But . . ."

"He isn't going to be watching TV in our family room any longer. He is his own man. He is a pack leader and a chief and he has to act like one now. He's going to marry Leilei and move back to the rez. Please try to understand that is the way it is. And that won't change," Carlisle said with all of the conviction he could muster.

.

.

.

"I'm afraid it's entirely my fault. What Charlie said was true; Bella and Edward should have gone to Alaska after Nessie was born. We all should have gone there after the Volturi left but that would have left the Quileute unprotected. It's all my fault," Carlisle said to Esme after finding her in her study.

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlie called me to find out what was going on, Sue wouldn't tell him anything. He was so worried he went to see Billy. Kolohe and Paul were there," he began.

"Neither of those two is too diplomatic," Esme said being kind. She didn't care too much for Paul.

"That's a nice way to say it love. Kolohe came up with 5 reasons why Bella went to the pack meeting. The most compelling was Bella misses Jacob in her life and wanted to make him to interact with her again."

"He is in her life," Esme said.

"No, not the way she wants according to this theory. Before Leilei was here, both he and Seth were . . . underfoot. All of the kids did things together but Jacob was the 'Edward' in that group, the solo male. Then Leilei comes into the picture and he is gone. Bella's world changed and she wanted him back. She's caused all this by forcing the issue with him," Carlisle concluded.

"Did you tell her this?" Esme said concerned. She wanted her happy home back to being a happy home.

"I have tried but I don't think she understands what I meant. It's difficult for our kids to grasp new concepts. If Alice can't understand why Leilei doesn't like clothes? How do I explain this?"

"You'll find a way dear . . . you always do," Esme said to comfort her husband.

"How did I miss this?"

"We had Bella's pregnancy and all of that trauma to deal with," Esme started. "And then Nessie and then the problems with Sam's pack and then the Volturi all in very quick succession. When the calm finally happened, we relaxed to enjoy it. We didn't see Jacob in the family room as a problem."

"It was the establishment of the pattern of Jacob being here with our family that Bella saw, so when he disappeared from that 'norm' her world changed. She was trying to get Jacob to act like he had before. Like he'd done for 5 years. Jacob has Leilei to fill the void he had when Bella chose Edward. He's happy now. Bella should be happy for him," Carlisle wanting an adult reaction from his teen daughter.

"She can't be. Maybe she's decided that only she could make him happy. Or maybe she wants to approve of who he is imprinted on," Esme looking for an answer too. "Does that put Leilei in danger?"

"Possibly, I didn't want to think about that but . . ."

"We have to consider her safety. Rosalie exacted revenge. Bella may try to do the same," Esme said quietly knowing that Rosalie did exact revenge. Carlisle allowed it to happen due to the circumstances of her 'death' but he counseled her 'never again'. She agreed.

"I'd hate to think about our Bella in that way but it is true. If Leilei were to be hurt, it would prove that our kind couldn't be trusted. Jacob would never forgive us. And the Kai would hunt us to the ends of the earth to avenge their loss," Carlisle said knowing that to be true.

"Did you ask Leilei to attend the treaty meeting?"

"She said she'd be here. I'm still wondering what the punishment will be?" Carlisle answered.

"Can you ask her?"

"She won't tell us anything. I feel sure that she has some input with the decision making but she will never tell us. She understands her place in her world and works in it well. I've seen her with Kolohe. She has his respect," he said knowing that Leilei seemed to always get what she wanted.

"Do you think she's working behind the scenes on our behalf?" Esme asked wanting to believe that Leilei liked her at least.

"I'm sure she is but she won't admit anything," Carlisle said smiling. "She can't. We're the enemy and she's the hostage."

"Emmett says she like the Cullen men, but not the women. The kids are all about the same age . . . well relatively speaking. I still don't understand why there are such problems with the girls?" Esme knowing that boys would fight and get themselves settled. The problems with the girls didn't make any sense to her.

"Esme, love, there are 2 problems. The first is Alice basically runs the girls. They bend to her will. She knows what the outcome will be so she 'decides what they all will do'. And second, Leilei can't fight as an equal. Leilei calls herself human plus, so Alice tries to bully her into agreeing with her. But since Alice can't see any decisions that Leilei makes Alice finds it frustrating. It's a vicious cycle. Alice decides something, Leilei says no, Alice bullies Leilei and Leilei resents it and Alice decides something else . . . How many 'discussions' have they had since Leilei got here?"

"I don't know. I try to keep them apart. So . . . Alice is the queen bee and Leilei is the odd woman out," Esme mused aloud after thinking about what her mate just said. "I'll just have to try harder to keep Alice from hurting her," Esme echoed Carlisle's revelation.

"Alice is pushing too hard. Maybe she should take the advice that Rosalie offered for the problem with Seth, in 50 years it won't make any difference. So just leave her alone. Leilei will be out of our house in less than 2 years. Just forget her," Carlisle said exhausted by the teenage angst. "She is completely different than anyone I know."

"She would have to be. How many of their people do we know? No wonder she seems to be so strange. She's just who she is and that seems to conflict with us and our kids in a really bad way," Esme admitted.

"I am beginning to fear that our kids are kids and they will be so forever. I see Leilei and Jacob growing up somehow and our kids remaining teens forever," Carlisle said with concern in his voice.

"What?"

"I read a paper written by the man who was killed, Ululani. He studied our kind and concluded that vampires can't learn because we're dead."

"That's not true," Esme said with contempt.

"Hear me out, love. Baby vampires are forbidden because they can't learn or grow. Nessie is different. She is half human. She can learn and grow and at some point she will mature. And we adults that were turned have the ability to learn and adapt. The younger when you're turned the more constricted your ability to think. Think love, Jane, for example. She can't do anything but what she does. She was turned before she matured, she was just a pre-teen. She would have rebelled against her handlers if she was older. I asked her about leaving when I lived with the Volturi. She didn't, couldn't even think about leaving or living another kind of life. So at the very least we have difficulty accepting new realities. How the girls are relating to Leilei is proving that true. They can't deal with the realization that Leilei doesn't like them or want to be like them."

"But what about the Kai? If we have difficulty with new realities what about them? They have to have weaknesses right?" Esme questioned.

"They do my love, they die. Probably from old age or from other reasons beside, well you know. They watch their children and relatives die," Carlisle said remembering all of the details of the meeting he attended. "That can't be easy, but there are probably a great many things the Kai aren't telling us about themselves. And I don't know if I'd blame them for not telling us the entire truth. Our kids might tease them about their weaknesses or exploit them."

"Or their perceived weaknesses. Jacob and Leilei may not have forever with each other the way we do. That's so sad," Esme said mourning what she didn't even know to be true.

"Darling, it's not for us to judge their lives. They may only have 1 or 2 hundred years but if they spend them together who are we to say that's not enough. Our tomorrow isn't guaranteed either," Carlisle finished to his wife of almost 100 years.


	3. Chapter 3

64

Monday

So I make my breakfast trying to remember the meeting is at 8pm tonight. Pack my lunch. Spam musubi, soba noodles and a couple of Balance Bars to keep my stomach from growling between classes. I'm wearing the same pants I wore last week. Alice will flip. I hope it's a back handspring round off with 2 twists but I want her to fuck up the landing just because. I leave a note since I don't see anyone. I'll be back at 8. Kolohe is waiting right on time as usual.

"So the meeting tonight is treaty not penance?

"Yup. Tokar helped rewrite the treaty. He's a lawyer."

"And?" I asked.

"All of the loop holes have been closed," Kolohe confirmed.

"I think I'll wait for the details." Loopholes?

"Ephraim was good, Tokar is better," Kolohe gloated. "Later girlie," he ended.

School was fine. I sat outside and ate my lunch. Kids are such kids. How do the Cullens handle this? Then again they all go to school together. That might make it survivable but DAMN. How much stuff changed in every 10 year period? I mean really Really boring.

So there was my favorite car waiting for me when the day was over. Rabbit.

"Babe . . . you are wonderful!"

"_Kiss ME!_ I miss you so much," I cry as I run to him.

"_Time to go . . .We're attracting attention_," he sent while we were hugging.

"To the farm? How's Billy after the Charlie talk?" I asked wanting details.

"Well, Billy didn't know that Charlie didn't understand that he lost Bella. Charlie was thinking that she was still his."

"That's gotta hurt. He doesn't have any say in her life and he didn't understand that." Charlie, how did you not know this? Well then again this is just one more thing about Bella that you didn't know.

"I get that he's upset. Harkoni explained that to me. Losing your heart, your daughter to some boy beyond your control. Watching her move away from her family and her previous life to something strange," Jacob continued.

"In Bella's case something very strange. Charlie never even thought vampires really existed. He thought that Carlisle was just pale. Did Sue tell him anything?" That's what I really want to know.

"From what I heard no. She said she leaves all of that outside their house. It's part of her heritage and she isn't giving that up. The decision of the pack council is for the pack council only. Speaking of heritage, Jamie would like to thank you for helping him. I kinda told him that you babysat him until he was ready to join us and . . ." Jacob said smiling really happy that it all worked out so well.

"I get it. Is he our godson? Or Koni's big brother?" So I jumped the gun a little. Putting together a new family to replace the one that was killed at the farm.

"No. No, nothing like that, he's Quil's little brother. And they are having fun with each other and they're both driving Kolohe crazy," Jacob said trying not to laugh.

We giggled all the way to the farm. When we arrived Jamie came out to meet us at the truck.

"Jaime you look wonderful. Are you guys feeding him? He needs to gain about 50 pounds," I said as Kolohe came to watch.

"This is for you. I braided it myself," Jamie said standing taller than before. He looked better. Like he finally knew who he was and he was part of something bigger than himself. I knew that his new life would probably be easier than most. If his Gran knew that he was what he was – then no real problem.

"Thank you for your sacrifice for your people. We're all here to help you in any way we can. Thank you again." I placed the braid around my neck and gave him a hug. And we all headed into the kitchen to talk.

"Pack meeting tonight?" Jamie asked.

"Nope. A pack leader meeting with the Cullens. You'll be with Quil on the rez and make sure you stop by and see your mother and your Gran," Jacob said.

"Do I show them if they want to see?" Jamie asked eyes all lit up.

"God no, not yet. Just be a man not the boy you were before. Be a man. Let them get used to you first. Then go wolfie on them later if they ask," Jacob chuckled. He'd wanted to be there while he did that the first time.

"But in my family that could be kitty, shiba or husky," I added to keep the conversation going. Jamie was a little deflated that he couldn't just faze for everyone.

"So how crazy was your life? I mean really?" he asked.

"It was normal because I didn't know it wasn't. We kinda had school year round. My mom had the girls to help her with the house and the boys. So there were girls around and they were always older than me with me," I clarified.

"Like the Cullen girls?" Jamie again.

"No. Not like them. Maybe because it was our house. Maybe it was because they knew how important what they were doing was for everyone. Maybe because we all knew that we were only going to be together for like 6 months we just made it happen. We got along and then it was over. They would go home or I'd go home," I said after thinking about what my life had been like.

"Ok, people let's saddle up," Kolohe said.

"What? Where are we going?" I wanted to know.

"To Emily's for dinner then back there for the meeting," Jacob said.

"Yummy, what did you give Emily for dinner?" both Jacob and Kolohe knew that I'd give them hell if they didn't give her some food for the dinner.

"Everything you were going to make us for dinner and then some. Let's remember people – no talking out of school," Jacob said as we left the farm. Dinner was nice. I missed Emily so much. I was teased about going to high school. So was Jamie, he's a sophomore.

As we were getting ready to leave the phone rang. Sam took the call, it was Charlie. Sam held up his hand and we all got quiet. "Students missing out here? . . . Oh, ok, coming back from a soccer game. . . . How long are they overdue? . . . No stay where you are. We'll start from here and head out to find them. I'll call when I have something to tell you," Sam responded.

"What's the plan?" Kolohe asked knowing that if Sam got the phone call, Then Sam was making the action assignments.

"Kolohe take Leilei back to the Cullen's and apologize to them. The meeting is off for tonight. There are some students overdue from a soccer game. Charlie thinks they're lost down here somewhere. We'll get the packs out to search for them," Sam said.

"I'll take Jaime to Quil's house and then I'll take Leilei back to the Cullen's," Kolohe said and I moved to Kolohe's side.

"But," Jaime started.

"You're not quite ready yet. Being a dog soldier means taking orders. This is my order to you, go to Quil's house and wait," Jacob said.

So Kolohe dropped Jaime at Quil's house where Old Quil told him to faze and listen to the chatter. Try to follow what was going on. About 8:30 we got to the Cullen house. 30 minutes late for the meeting that wasn't going to happen tonight.

"This isn't going to be easy. Want me to go in with you?" Kolohe asked. He was always generous about hard things. This I knew I had to do myself.

"Nope. Carlisle will understand. The kids not so much," I said shrugging it off. Oh well.

.

.

.

Knock knock

Esme answered the door. "Leilei? Please come in. You're alone?" she questioned looking for someone anyone else.

"Yes, Sam and Jacob asked me to express their apologies," I said walking into the dining room where there weren't any happy faces. "They aren't able to attend the meeting that they called this evening."

"For what, fleas? We're here waiting and you people didn't even have the decency to call." Guess who?

I opened my mouth to apologize for being so stupid as not to call but we just forget. That will never be forgotten. The look Esme gave Rosalie stopped me in my tracks. Maybe Rosalie finally went too far. Then there was another knock. Esme went to the door. Again.

Carlisle asked, "Leilei, why did they call off the meeting? I thought this was important to the Quileute."

"This meeting is important but Sam got a call from . . ."

Charlie just busted into the dining room, "Good Leilei you're here. Carlisle I'm glad you're home too." He said all most out of breath.

"Charlie what's going on? We're having a meeting here . . ." Carlisle interrupted him.

"Leilei, did they find anything yet?" Charlie asked as I was trying to get Jacob to let me into the link.

"What's the problem? Charlie?" Carlisle asked again.

"I called Sam and asked him and the boys to check the roads down near the rez. We've got some kids overdue coming back from a soccer game. No phone call, no nothing in like 2 hours. Leilei?"

"Still connecting . . ." I said waiting to get let in on the chatter.

"You don't have a phone!" Charlie said looking at me as I looked toward the ceiling.

I was . . . waiting . . . waiting . . . "I don't need one. Jacob and I have a 300 mile telepathic link as clear as a bell, just like the boys. The next time they want to put cell towers on the rez and pay the Quileute for the land rights, let them do it . . . Ok? Now that's better . . . Sam's pack is out running pickets . . . Quil and Jared have picked up a human scent . . . They think they've found a car . . . They found a white Camry . . . 5 people were in the car, one got thrown out. He's bloody and confused but he's alive."

"Where are they? I'll go," Carlisle said.

"You can't get there. They're off road about 50 feet down off of Two Trees Road near CR 351," I said listening to someone give directions to someone in Sam's car as he was headed down there.

"That isn't that far. It'll take about 30 minutes to run there," Emmett said.

"There's blood everywhere . . . Ok . . . ok . . . the guy who was outside of the car, eyes responsive, he's talking. They're moving him to the road. Charlie get an ambulance out there. The driver has a compound fracture, left leg and a concussion," I relayed.

"How do you know this?" Carlisle asked as Esme gave him his bag.

"Bleys, one of Tokar's honor guard is an EMT. He's got his kit with him. He was in the squad car with Sam when they headed out. The driver will need a chopper. Sam will setup flares for the location on the road. This is why the pack leaders aren't here. Will Wednesday night work?"

"Thank Sam and Jacob please. Wednesday night at 8 for the meeting is fine. Let's get those kids home first," Carlisle said as he got ready to head out to the accident site.

"I'll call the hospital," Charlie said. "And I'll tell them to get the emergency room ready. Leilei thank you. I'll remember the cell tower stuff," he said digging into his pocket for the map of the roads down there.

"Emmett, I'm taking the jeep to the spot. I'll get whoever I can. Charlie call for the chopper out of Port Angeles. If they give you any problems use my name. Leilei if anything significant changes call me, I should be in range for a while," Carlisle said checking his cell phone as he kissed Esme before heading out. Charlie and Carlisle left separately to head to the accident site.

So I decided to be big about the whole thing. "Cullen family, I apologize for the Quileute and Kai error in not calling you to let you know that the meeting was being postponed. I thought that Sam or Jacob might have called you before I got here. I'm sorry we didn't have the forethought to let you know earlier." So smack me with a bitch stick. "Please accept my apology for Sam and Jacob."

"We'll you should . . ."

"Young lady . . ." Esme in full-fledged mother mode. Even I wouldn't fuck with her then and Rosalie still does.

"But . . ."

"That's enough. Thank you for your apology Leilei. Will the boys be ok?"

"They'll be fine. They've found everyone. And they seem to be ok. Bleys is taking care of all of them. He'll be there until everyone gets to the hospital. I'm gonna go to the cottage. Jacob isn't going to call tonight," I said heading into the kitchen. I had lunch to make for tomorrow's wonderful school day.

.

.

.

Tuesday

So today is my new normal day I guess. I'm making my breakfast and Rosalie just walks thru the kitchen. She didn't say anything.

"Leilei, thank you and Jacob. All of the kids will live. Bleys is an amazing man," Carlisle said being all complementary. I listened to the chatter while the boys were fazed. The Kai weren't too keen on Carlisle being there until they saw him actually helping and not draining the kids of their blood. Carlisle even flashy-thingy the kids so they wouldn't remember seeing wolves change into boys. Bleys kinda liked that Jacob decided.

"He's been in combat. He's gone to emergencies before," I said.

"Emergencies?"

"Floods, earthquakes, and fires you know emergencies. The Pacific Rim is called the 'Ring of Fire' for a reason. It's all volcanic. I'll be back at 6," I finished grabbing my bag and heading out to Kolohe.

"So how was it last night?" Kolohe asked all concerned. They'd missed the meeting and that was rude since we'd called it in the first place.

"I manned up and apologized for Sam and Jacob. No one called and the kids were pissed off. Apparently they had to sit in the dining room for 30 whole minutes waiting for a meeting that didn't happen. They were pissed. Esme and Carlisle got over it easily. They were concerned until Charlie arrived. Then the mood changed. Well some people didn't change how they felt about being held against her will in the dining room but in 50 years it won't matter," I said ending with a giggle.

Kolohe laughed. He knew who I was referring to.

"Don't have too much fun in school today. You're making fish for dinner, right?" he asked still laughing.

"Yup, I'm using the last of the Clearwater fish fry tonight. Does Leah know the recipe?" I'd probably need more.

"I'll ask her. You get to class and be good," he warned.

"Right." Tuesday was my gym day. How much fun is that? I took archery instead of volleyball. No need to tease the coach. I'd like to bring my bow to class but I'm sure I'd blow an arrow thru the gym wall. I had Kolohe's hunting bow and I've hunted with it before. Jacob came for lunch and it rained it is Forks after all. We sat in his car.

"_So here you are 2 pair of pants, 2 shirts and a tank_," I sent.

"_Yummy sandwiches_."

"_Did you say yummy?"_

"_Only to you. Don't tell the guys. So how did Carlisle take the news about moving the meeting to tomorrow_?"

"_Well, he took it well, you guys were saving lives. Others didn't take it well_," I sent shrugging my shoulders.

"_Got to love her. She's consistent."_

"_I've got to go. I'm pulling up car up the hill._ I'll call ya tonight. I promise."

"_Thanks for coming."_

So I go back to class, English and history. Study hall and out. Tomorrow is a short day. Wednesday.

Kolohe picked me up and off to the farm to cook dinner for the boys, my boys. "So did Jacob get the car up the hill?"

"Yup then Daddy Andersen had it towed to a repair shop in Port Angeles. Charlie was there. Apparently Daddy Andersen doesn't like the Quileute much. Jacob said he was all warm and huggy since his boy was alive. Maybe he'll ok the cell tower," Kolohe said not hiding the disgust in his voice.

"Is $25,000 to the Quileute per year for the tower that important to him?"

"You know we're all brown people. What do we know?"

Kolohe went into the house and I went into the kitchen in the side yard to cook dinner for the boys. They'd thawed the fish. I made hush puppies after I thought of how wonderful that would be as a tease the boys. Coleslaw, baked potatoes and a green salad rounded out the meal for my boys.

So Kolohe got his keys and about 5:30 we headed back to the Cullen house.

"Are you picking me up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nope, the man, you know your man will show about 1 pm. And he'll call tonight. . . . I'm sorry about all this," Kolohe said apologizing for my situation.

"About what? You didn't do any of this. They did. She did. It's ok." I gave Kolohe a big hug when I got out of the car. "_Thanks big brother_."

So for a late night snack I made some venison hash. I made myself another turkey sandwich; ok a huge turkey sandwich for lunch on Wednesday. Made the batter and cooked waffles for breakfast. I missed my hot Esme cooked breakfasts Monday thru Friday. She didn't come and spend time talking with me anymore. She got 'depressed' when Seth left to find himself. But she still acted like herself. When Jacob left and I proclaimed my hostage hood, hostage ness she lost it completely. Oh well.

"Leilei, thank you again for your assistance yesterday. Was anything mentioned in school today?" Carlisle asking.

"Not really. That's the jock/cheerleader clique. I don't belong."

"Did Jacob get the car out of the ditch?"

"Kolohe said he did but he didn't have any details. Jacob hasn't called yet," I answered.

"Was the car a total wreck?"

"I don't know. Jacob went to get the car after we had lunch." Ok, what's with the questions Carlisle. Get to the point.

"Do you know anything about what the treaty changes are?"

So, that's why you're here. "I'm Kai. They don't tell me anything. The Quileute pack council will make the decisions."

"I see. Thank you again. Have a good evening," Carlisle finished sounding a little deflated. Like I'd tell him anything. Like I knew anything. Come on Carlisle REALLY!

.

.

.

"Hi, Jacob, honey?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yup, something's up. Rosalie just walked thru."

"Maturity?"

"Can't be. Threats from Esme most likely," I said hoping that they both heard me.

"Esme will probably take her car keys away for a week. And not let her go shopping for 2 weeks."

"Maybe make her wash her own hair," I snickered. "I think I've got to go, Jasper is standing around the corner. Later."

"I didn't mean for you to hang up," Jasper said looking at me sideways. Like he was trying to read my mind.

"But you were standing there . . . what do you want?" You never do anything that isn't important.

"Well I'd like to understand, to help Alice. She's confused."

"She's not confused . . . she's frustrated. I don't do what she wants. Plain and simple. I'll be leaving in 2 years . . . tell her . . ."

"I get it. Oil and water."

Gasoline and lit matches. Werewolves and vampires. "Yup that's it." My guns with the incendiary ammo and vampires.

"Thank you Leilei," he said quietly, knowing that I was thinking of something that he didn't like too much. He could feel it.

So I finished and went back to the Puppy Place to sleep.

.

.

.

Wednesday

I had my waffles for breakfast, picked up my mini lunch and headed off to school. I left a note, 'I'll be back for the meeting at 8 pm'. Kolohe picked me up to go to school. He was still . . . all upset about my situation. I was ok as long as we didn't talk about it. School was blah . . .blah . . . blah. All done. I ate lunch in the cafeteria at a table in the corner. When it was over I went outside and waited for Jacob to come and get me. Kolohe was on the way to Port Angeles with the farm produce.

"Hey boy!"

"Hey you. How was your day?" He asked giving me a big huge hug.

"Blah, blah Wednesday. But I'm all excited about tomorrow. 51 third graders. I can't wait."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked like today wasn't important.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"The pack council is united. Tokar helped with re-writing the treaty. It's solid. You'll get your copy of the treaty at the meeting," he said calmly.

"How's Billy?"

"He's better," Jacob said relieved. His father had an episode were his blood glucose had gotten out of control again. It happened from time to time but more often as the years went on. Bleys said he could help and he did. "He isn't aspected to me?"

"Nope. Since he's your father a little blood from you helps him. He'll just be healthier."

"Would it work for my sisters too?" Jacob asked wanting details on something else that was new to the Quileute

"Yup, from you to them. Probably not their kids, but we use the giving blood from shifters to others only in emergencies."

"Ok, was it an emergency with Billy? You didn't tell me anything about him being sick," he exclaimed upset.

"It wasn't an emergency emergency. But most people don't live as long in a wheelchair as your father has after an accident like his. That kinda proves he probably would have fazed if Carlisle was here when he was younger. So you with the wolfie blood will just help him be healthier longer."

"Flu shot emergency not heart attack emergency," he said understanding.

"You got it."

"Did you tell Carlisle?" Jacob asked.

"No, I didn't tell him. Carlisle doesn't need to know . . . Do you know everything about their kind?"

"They are our allies. The, well Carlisle at least needs to know . . ."

"They need to know what? What we tell them about us, no more than that. Just because they are allies doesn't mean they need to know everything about us. We being allies mean that we have a common enemy, nothing more," I said knowing what I did about what happened to the Kai over time.

"I see . . . but we're building a relationship with them," Jacob started.

"You are the other part of my soul. I don't hide anything from you but you are what you are because of their kind and what they did to your people. You know that my people don't trust them at all. If Bella being at the meeting wasn't a big deal then what's with all the fuss about re-writing the treaty? Just tell Tokar to back off and let the Cullens do what they want to your people or with your people," I said knowing what had happened to his people in their stories. And he knew some of ours.

"Leilei, but . . ."

"Ephraim didn't trust Carlisle completely. If he did then there wouldn't be a treaty. I understand that Bella was and is your friend. Carlisle and Edward saved my life. I'm asking you to be Ephraim's grandson and place the safety and security of your people first. If you choose to tell Carlisle everything that is your decision but they violated the treaty and they still deny that the violation of the treaty is really important. They didn't, shit Bella didn't stand up and say, 'I fucked up I'm sorry'. She keeps asking me or telling me to ask you to just make it all go away. Like Bella got the free pass from you once and she gets to make the rules for everything from now on. If that's what you want then fine but I don't like it." Ok, so I'm angry and maybe a little jealous. I don't get to make the rules for everyone why does Bella get to think she can? Who died and left her in charge. Ok, she did die but that was then and this is now.

"Leilei . . . I won't tell Carlisle about the shot to Billy but explain to me why Bleys did that so I'll understand?" Jacob said after thinking for a while.

"We've spent a long time studying ourselves and there are things that we know, like how the aspect thing works. Like how and why a little bit of blood from and active shifter can help the health of their family members without causing aspects. Most of our people don't know. It would cause too much trouble if most of them knew what we know. We don't live forever you know. They, the vamps may live forever but we don't. There are rules to our lives. That was one reason why Bleys checked Billy over. To check the number of wolfie genes he had. He checked you too. Most of the other pack members too. What they are told with their imprints will vary depending on how many wolfie genes each pair has. Some of the guys may not be able pass aspect to their wives or imprints. The women have to have some of the wolfie genes. Those couples may have sons with the wolfie genes and those sons may be able to faze and some may not. We keep track of those kinds of things, so we know."

"I understand now. My blood will help him like it killed the infection you got in the fight. The shot for Billy was more for me and so our kids might be able to know their grandfather Billy. Harkoni will still be around, right?"

"Yup, I'm pretty sure he will be. Grandma Nona too." I let him know that I trusted Carlisle and Esme to a point. Not the point to tell them everything I knew about our people. Jacob had to decide which side he was going to be on. I know how he felt about Bella. How he still feels about Bella. How he felt about Edward and now how grateful he was for my life. I love Jacob with all my being but Carlisle was a vampire. Still. He'd learn what he needed to know about is until we had our own pack doctor. "We can be allies without knowing everything about each other. All we need is the mutual enemy. Hopefully you won't think that we Kai are enemies of the Quileute. My people are going around for quite a while."

"I know. I know. Things are really complicated right now. I want this over. I miss you," he said giving me a hug and a First Beach kiss.

"_Carlisle is reasonable and logical. He and Esme will find a way for this to end without anyone getting killed_," I sent while he was just hugging me.

"_It will end . . . but what will it look like?"_

"_We will be friends. We'll talk about mutual problems and stuff. I'll invite them to my wedding to you Mr. and they'll leave before we start eating. I'll let them see our babies_," I cooed to Jacob. Babies. Yes, there will be babies. Lots of furry babies.

"We should be heading out now," Mr. Responsible says.

"Where are we eating?"

"My dad's," he said smiling broadly.

"Yeah, let's go," I chime as I climb in the car.

By the time we got there everyone was there. Tokar and his honor guard, Emily, Leah and Paul. Kolohe joined us about the time when dinner was being served, as usual. Sam showed about 6:30 pm to eat.

Sam asked, "Let's be early since the last time we scheduled we missed the meeting. Were they pissed?"

"Charlie told them why you weren't there. Carlisle understood. It ruined Rosalie's day," I said trying to control the giggle.

"Which one is Rosalie?" Tokar asked.

"The blond vampire with the attitude," Jacob said.

"She doesn't like you," Tokar said to me.

"It's ok, it's mutual," I confirmed.

"Ok, let's leave now," Sam said and we all got ready to leave. The ride to the Cullens was mostly quietly in 3 cars.

.

.

.

"I hear the Rabbit and Kolohe's truck and another car," Emmett said.

"Where's the air freshener?"

"Young lady!"

"They're early . . . What do you think about that? Did they learn to tell time?" Rosalie again.

"Everyone please in the dining room. And be calm," Carlisle said.

Knock . . . Knock

"Good evening everyone. Please come in. We're in the dining room as before. Before we begin, I'd like to thank you for the kids' lives. Tokar please express my gratitude to Bleys. He was magnificent in helping with the students," Carlisle gushed. He didn't even stop for a breath.

Tokar just nodded. Pack members saving humans – it's what they did. It's why we were born.

"Please be seated," Carlisle said as he pointed to the chairs on one side of the table.

"Thanks," Sam said. "But we won't be staying that long . . . we have draft copies of the new treaty. There have been changes made to Ephraim's original treaty. The change for Bella and the changes we've made to secure our sovereignty."

"Please read it over. Today is Wednesday. If you agree . . ." Jacob began.

Knock . . . Knock

No one moved. The Cullens just looked at each other.

"Excuse me," Carlisle said. He stood and walked back into the foyer. Then he opened the door and there stood Charlie.

"Oh, good evening Charlie," Carlisle said quietly.

"I'd like to attend the meeting. I know the meeting is tonight," Charlie said in his best cop voice.

"This is between us and the Quileute packs. Thank you for concern but . . ."

"Is Sue is here?" Charlie interrupted.

"Charlie, please leave now. This is Not Helping," Carlisle insisting without being rude.

"Who?" Tokar asked.

Leilei touched Tokar's arm. "_Charlie is Bella's father, a human. And Sam's boss, the sheriff._"

Tokar just smiled shaking his head.

"Charlie, please go," Carlisle insisting this time.

"Charlie . . ." Bella said. Then she began to move.

"Slowly," Esme warned. "Bella, move slowly please."

Bella moved to the front door. "Charlie, thank you for coming but please go."

"Bells, I want to be here for you. You're important to me."

"I understand that but I'll call you after the meeting . . . I promise. But not right now," Bella pleaded.

"Ok, I'll go only because you say so. You promise?" Charlie asked.

"I will. Thank you Charlie," Bella said taking Charlie outside and kissing him goodnight.

Carlisle looked at her strangely after she closed the door and then they walked back into the dining room. Slowly. When the door was open they could smell other visitors outside near the cars.

As Carlisle moved back into his place he apologized, "I'm sorry for the intrusion. Please continue Jacob."

"Read the new treaty over. If you agree to the new provisions then we'll have a formal signing ceremony on Saturday. Does Saturday work for everyone?" Jacob questioned.

There were nods all round. "So Saturday at 8 pm then. There is a draft copy for each adult," Jacob said. 'Each adult' being the important term. No treaty for Nessie yet.

"What about the treaty violation?" Edward asked

"After the treaty signing," Jacob said.

"What's gonna happen to Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"We're still debating that. We will have an answer on Saturday," Sam said.

"Thank you," Carlisle finished.

Leilei walked them back to the front door and hugged Jacob good night_. "See ya in the morning. 9 am. What's the difference?"_

"_Each Cullen must sign and take responsibility for themselves. Not just Carlisle signing for the bunch. _Night baby."

"Night to you too. _Later you_."

"Well family, we have the new treaty," Carlisle said to his family while Leilei was at the door.

"It seems to be the same as the old treaty," Jasper said after speed reading it at the table.

"Take some time to study it. We have until Saturday," Esme echoed her mate's concern over the new treaty.

"May I be excused?" I asked when she returned from the front door.

"Of course dear. Have a good evening. More homework?" Esme asked.

"Civics."

Then I walked into the kitchen to get something to snack on. Alice followed me. "Can I have a word? . . . I know you don't have school tomorrow so . . . Let's go shopping?" she said all giddy. Shopping did that to her.

"No, sorry. I can't. I've got school tomorrow."

"An In-school Service Day means the teachers go to work and stuff and the students are off," Alice said.

"Things have changed since you graduated from Forks High School. We now have a civics class where we learn about government and stuff. We have to do a volunteer project for the community. So, I'm going to the rez tomorrow and I'm teaching a class for the third graders called, 'Your Friend the Farmer'. We're making soup and sandwiches for lunch and I'm including some math problems because the teachers asked me to," I said hoping she'd understand that the entire day was full of activities.

"Oh, ok. Well this weekend, maybe?"

"Treaty signing and nope. Giorgio had his one and only visit from King Kong. Never again," Ok, so I let that cat out of the bag. I heard what was said about me.

"Leilei . . . what?" Esme questioned moving into the kitchen with us.

"I'm sorry. You didn't know, Giorgio referred to me as King Kong. Well he did." Her look at me said, 'Oh no he didn't!' 'Oh yes he did!' "He said I was a shaved gorilla and he was glad that I didn't put on all the clothes that he'd made for me. He could cut them down to make clothes for normal people. So, I'll never go shopping there again," I responded to Esme. She didn't know all of the details of my one and only shopping trip with Alice.

"How do you know that's what he said?' Alice asked.

"I heard him. What? You just thought that the wolfie blood just turned me into Skunk Girl. Think again," I snarked. They thought that I didn't hear them when they were whispering about me. Big mistake.

"Ok . . . so we'll go the Vancouver shopping. Where you and Sue went shopping?" Alice still pushing. Still trying to seem nice. "I'd love to see that store."

Yeah right. "That's . . . not gonna happen," I started. "The manager of the store where Sue and I went is aspected too. She smelled me coming a mile away. She loved my ink. She gave me 5% discount and gave me the name of a store to buy clothes for Jacob. And if you went there, you wouldn't come back." I liked the little pack neighborhood in Vancouver. It was great. I'd have to take Jacob there.

"We don't have to go there; we can go to Rodeo Drive or the Mall of America . . ."

"When are you going to get it? I'm not trying out for, 'Who wants to be the next Cullen Girl?' I'm a foreign exchange student here. I'm here until I graduate. Then I'm moving out of the Puppy Place with Jacob and we're moving back to the rez. It's acupuncture school for me and business classes in Seattle for Jacob. Then our wedding and after that hopefully there will be lots of furry babies that are telepathic. Then in about 150 years when Jacob decides to retire we may go to Hawaii and kick back and relax. Nowhere in my plans is turning my back on Jacob, Nona, Harkoni, Kolohe, Travis, Yutan and Koni and the rest of my family to spend 3 days and nights screaming in pain so I can become your 6 ft. tall Barbie dress up doll for the rest of eternity. Not gonna happen. Got it?" Maybe I was a little harsh but I don't think so.

"Leilei . . . Leilei . . . Alice was trying to be nice," Esme trying to intercede.

"Esme, I don't know how to say this, she's not nice. You may think how she acts as nice but she isn't. It's an act. When she dragged me shopping in LA, that didn't have anything to do with me. She was showing off. If she wanted to help me, she would have asked me what clothing I wanted or needed. She bought me 'fashion' not clothes." So we were back there again.

"Do you hate Alice that much?" Esme asked.

That's a loaded question. I don't like her but . . . "I don't hate Alice, but she's very very out of touch. All of you are way out of touch. A teenage girl might want Victoria's Secrets thongs but there isn't a mother in the world that would spend $45 for a thong for her 16 year daughter, let alone let that kid wear them to high school. The underwear she bought for me I'd expect to get for a bridal shower presents. And the fact that you don't see how wrong that is proves how out of touch you really are."

"But . . ."

"But what? Did she do the same thing to Bella? Buy Bella gifts to buy her friendship so she might like Edward? And then she decided to do the same thing to me? Or is she just spending too much money on stuff for me to show off in front of the poor Skunk Girl? You know, buy the Webelo bitch some fancy stuff to keep her happy?" Yeah, I went there too.

"How dare you?' Alice said furious. Did she not know I heard them call me the 'Webelo bitch'?

"Webelo? What's a Webelo?" Esme asked moving to hold Alice back from killing me again.

"A cub scout. It's one of the names they call the packs. I've also heard Poopie Puppy People." Yup, I've been listening for quite a while.

"Hold – everyone. Please . . . Everyone . . . take a moment," Carlisle said trying to get control of this new train wreck before it slammed headlong into something where people would not take things back. I wasn't going to take anything back no matter what happened. "So, back into the dining room everyone please."

Once everyone was seated. I even took a seat this time. I was tired of this. Them. I was going to demand some respect. I probably wasn't going to get it but I was gonna go there anyway.

"Leilei, I'd like to . . ."

"Carlisle please, stop. Don't apologize to me again for things that you didn't do, for things that you didn't know about." God, would he ever stop that?

"Thank you. What started this Leilei?"

"Alice asked me to go shopping tomorrow. I said I had another appointment so I wasn't going shopping with her. I said it's not my job to amuse Giorgio and that I wasn't going shopping with her ever again. That's when Alice took offense at me for talking about her friend in a bad way I guess. Then she offered to take me where I went shopping in Vancouver and I told her she wouldn't get out of there alive. Then Esme asked if I hated Alice and I said no. I said that you all were very much out of touch. I asked if Alice bought Bella for Edward with gifts like the ones she keeps trying to push on me? I know that I am here to learn about you and you from me, nothing more." Well that was pretty much the story.

"What have you learned?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"You're out of touch and you don't have any respect for anyone. And you don't show any respect to anyone either." Plain and simple.

"Wedidn'tsayittotheirfaces," . . . was whispered. I still heard it. So did Carlisle. He tried not to flinch.

"Sojustbecauseyoudidn'tsayittoourfacesdoesn'tmeanthatwedidn'thearit," I whispered in a voice that was just as soft as the voice that had just spoken. Stone cold Busted. Their shocked looks were worth them knowing that I heard what they said. "I heard about the, 'Puppy Place' from Nessie." I said in my normal voice as I continued. The fact that I could talk that softly shocked everyone.

Carlisle just sat there staring at me and then he spoke. "Thank you for your honesty. We're out of touch. How?"

So I started in on them and their 'perfect little world' they thought they'd created, "All of the kids I go to school with know about you Cullens, but they've never seen you. And nothing about what they know about you makes sense to them. All of you Cullens are in college but no one took SAT's or had the scores sent from the high school anywhere. And all of you got scholarships? From who? And no one has graduated yet? They knew that Rosalie and Emmett were together. Alice and Jasper too and everyone thought it was very very weird. The adopted siblings getting caught making out. They would watch daily to see what everyone wore to school. They kept score to see if they'd see the same clothes repeated and they never did. Everyone in the family is a pale anorexic? None of you took gym? You're not fooling anyone. They don't know what you are but you're not fooling anyone."

Esme looked hurt. Carlisle looked shocked. And the rest looked like they'd just been outted. Oh, well. I endured an increase in the number of insults since the pack meeting incident but I was way over them. And since I knew I was leaving sometime soon I didn't care too much. The insult to the Quileute was more than enough for Harkoni to get me out of here.

"Is there anything else? I have some things to get ready for tomorrow," I asked knowing that there was another part of the meeting to happen and I wasn't invited to that.

"No, I don't think so, thank you. Have a good evening Leilei," Carlisle finished with me anyway. Good luck kids.

.

.

.

"I don't care. So we didn't fool anyone," Rosalie said aloud this time after Leilei'd left the house.

"The fact you didn't fool anyone is a problem we can deal with but what I am upset about is having Leilei here was supposed to be an opportunity for us to befriend the Kai, to further our relationship with the Quileute. It seems that we have failed at both tasks," Carlisle said disappointedly to his family.

"She makes me so angry," Alice said.

"No she doesn't," Carlisle said beginning his explanation to his family. "You are angry because she doesn't like you. And Leilei doesn't like you because you're trying too hard to be her friend. If, when she described her funerary clothing to you and you made what she wanted she'd like you, at least a little. But it seems that in all things you comment about her in a way that demeans her. Why? She'll be here for just another year or so. So why expend the energy to try to befriend her? You're frustrated Alice because you can't see what she'll do and that is an uncomfortable place for you to operate in. Leilei is not going acquiesce to you in anything ever now, just on principle. And the rest of us should consider the fact that she has heard whatever was whispered about her or her people when she was in this house. We should believe that she may tell her people and Jacob what was said. Is there anything else that Esme and I should know?"

"She's probably told them already," Jasper said. "She talks to Kolohe daily, doesn't she?"

"Why should she do that? This stuff isn't important," Edward commented.

"Yes it is. It shows how we treat our allies," Carlisle said.

"Well after the treaty violation, this can't be that important can it?" Emmett added.

"Well, after that no, but we could try to make it better for her and Jacob. If we left her alone . . ." Jasper just trailed off.

"Not alone but try to keep the level of hatred and disgust over what she is and how they smell under some type of control. She doesn't whine about how we smell does she?" Esme said.

"Well, we don't stink," Rosalie spat.

"Yes we do. Actually she said we stink to them," Emmett said. "I asked her what we smell like and it took a little cajoling but she said we smell like old rotted fish, burnt sugar and old moldy skunk shit. I'm sure it isn't really great when they're eating."

"How is she pulling off, 'being normal' in high school? I mean doesn't she seem weird to them?" Alice said still upset over not Leilei not wanting to go shopping.

"Probably not. She doesn't call any attention to herself in school," Esme said.

"She's not playing sports at school. She eats lunch with Jacob almost daily," Emmett said. "She just goes to school."

"But she's writing that 'Romeo and Juliet were stupid idiots' paper," Alice added.

"Darling, from her point of view disobeying your family is wrong. Even it if is for love," Jasper said exasperated. He tried to explain it to her before. It didn't work then either. "And I don't think she's turned it in yet."

"So if Jacob let Bella off from the hook over this treaty violation then . . ." Alice started.

"Her father would say, 'Jacob's not an honorable man, let's go'. She'd leave him so fast we'd be hard pressed to remember what she was wearing," Jasper finished knowing that maybe she understood now.

"So it's her father that's making this, 'Treaty Violation Thing' happen?" Bella asked deciding to re-assign blame elsewhere.

"No, there isn't any one person to blame here. There is Sam; he was never really in our corner. But he and Jacob have gotten past the problems as pack leaders they had initially. And then there are the Kai visitors. The Quileute not reacting to the treaty violation would be irresponsible in their eyes. Why would the Kai help the Quileute if they allow us to do what we want to them? There isn't any one person to blame here. We all are at fault," Carlisle said after some thought.

"The problems have the same root, respect. Can we please try to act better toward her? Our survival may depend on her and her people. Our family in Alaska also," Esme said remembering the threat to Tanya.

"So what do we do then?" Emmett pondered.

"Try to be pleasant. If that is too hard, just don't say anything to her. We had the perfect opportunity to do a great many things here. To learn about each other and to learn from each other and we have squandered that opportunity, miserably. We all have failed and done so spectacularly. At this point we can only hope to salvage being noncombatants with those we hoped would be our allies. I have spent some time since the Kai made themselves known to us looking into the archives that I have and I have contacted others of our kind looking to confirm what Leilei has told us about her people. I haven't found any record of any of our kind going to any islands in the Pacific and making it back out to tell their story. It's been slightly more than 200 years since most of those islands were first discovered and apparently none of our kind has returned to tell of their experiences there."

"Nothing . . . in any of the archives?" Jasper gasped. The archives were where he'd spent lots of his time, learning about history from the vampire point of view. There were many accounts of travels to foreign lands and different cultures but no information about such a large area of the world.

"Nothing . . . and just so you all know, Leilei did not come and tell Esme or myself what she overheard. She kept the insults to herself. It's probably another one of those 'Stupid Mother F'ing Pack Things'. She probably believes that we allow this in our house. I do not know how or if this can be fixed either. Seth imprinting on Nessie not only saved us and allowed us to form a relationship that should have been solid for centuries but that is for naught now. Tomorrow we start at the beginning again." With that Carlisle and Esme left the kids sitting at the table.

Bella stood and squeezed Edward's hand then she left to head into the kitchen to call Charlie.

"Bella thanks for calling . . . So what happened?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Charlie, don't do that again," Bella warned.

"What?" he screeched over the phone.

"I mean come here during meetings," Bella narrowed her warning. "This is between us Cullens and the wolves."

"But Sam is my deputy and I've known Jacob since he was little. If there's a problem I'll just go to Billy and get it straighten out."

"Charlie you can't do that. This is our problem. I did this and it will get settled soon," she continued.

"So what did Sue say?"

"Sue? She wasn't here. Only Leah. The pack council was here not the tribal council," Bella explained.

"What? I don't understand?" Charlie continued.

"You see, you don't even know what's going on," Bella said exasperated that this had grown into a colossal problem for everyone.

"You brought me in this by coming by to tell me there was a problem. Now you're telling me to back off why?"

"Charlie, I caused this problem. And it will be settled soon. I don't want you hurt. I love you . . ."

"When? I want to know when. I want to be there," Charlie implored.

"No Charlie. You can't. It's a wolf pack-Cullen problem. Please stay out of this," she repeated.

"Bells? I don't know if I can. Sue doesn't tell me anything and I need to know what the problem is? Why does Sue know and not me?"

"Sue is the mother of 2 pack members. She knows what's expected of her. She's like Leilei, she knows what's expected of her and plays her role. There isn't a role for you other than to be her husband and my father. But in this you can't protect me anymore. I'm a Cullen now. Only Carlisle can help. I'm sorry daddy. Have a good evening Charlie."

.

.

.

"So what do we do now? Go out to the Puppy Place and tell her that we'd like to start all over again trying to be friends. We know now how not to be stupid idiots," Rosalie sniped in disgust.

"Yeah, right. Go out there and wake her up to say we're sorry and we want to be friends?" Jasper mocking his sisters' tone. "Waking up Leilei to apologize about being stupid was stupid."

"So what do we do? Call Jacob and say we're sorry for being dumb," Emmett asked wanting a real answer to this situation.

"No, how about we just leave her alone. Leave them alone. We see what the treaty really says. We wait and see what they want for our punishment for violating the treaty and then we decide what to do," Jasper offering real advice.

"But what if they want Bella's head for that?" Edward asked anguished over the lack of an answer.

"If they wanted it, they would have it. Bella was there without backup and she was out numbered. What we can be sure of is they know we're not treating Leilei as well as we could," Emmett admitted knowing that he'd made his share of unkind remarks that might have been overheard.

"But if she took better care of herself . . ." Alice offered.

"Love, she is taking care of herself. She seems perfectly happy . . ." Jasper observed.

"Except for the fact that Jacob isn't here and she blames Bella for that," Emmett admitted.

"They both are miserable over that. I can feel it and she doesn't hide it," Jasper remarked.

"How do you know so much?" Emmett wondering. He thought he had the best relationship with Leilei.

"Bushido. She said her father was a samurai. A warrior. They have a code and I've studied it. She was raised in it. She makes perfect sense to me. I get it and her. She understands what is expected of her and exceeds to the wishes of her family maintaining her dignity at all times," Jasper said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Her father placed her here to learn from us, to see what we do and for us to learn from them. But not change who she is, so she goes to school, because Carlisle said so. But in writing that essay saying that Juliet should do what her parents say because she was raised that way. Love," Jasper said kissing Alice's hand. "You want her to wear makeup. But she doesn't. Did she wear makeup when you went to the farm to see her before she knew who we were? So wearing makeup would show Kolohe that we were influencing her. She's supposed to be like water. Watching and involved and not changing who and what she is. Kolohe is the mountain, he is supposed to challenge us. To see how we'll react. To see if we can bend and see where we might break. That's why he seems like a hard ass. It's the warrior code."

"So what now?" Emmett questioned.

"We act like we're adults and try to be pleasant and she'll do the same," Jasper said knowing that it was true.

"But . . ." Alice started.

"Alice honey, she isn't going shopping with you ever again. Realize that and move on. There isn't anything that you can do for her to make her like you. Ever. I'm sorry," Jasper whispered. He knew she didn't like things that didn't work the way she wanted them to. This was something that she was going to have to live with. Then he led his wife upstairs to their room.

"Wonderful . . . fucking wonderful. So Alice is upset and so that means Jasper is upset and now we'll all be upset and it's all Leilei's fault," Rosalie pissed off again.

"Let's go for a drive honey. I'll let you play with the stick shift,' Emmett promised. They headed to the garage to go for a ride.

"Let's get Nessie and head home, Bella. It will work itself out. You'll see. Everything will end up perfect. I promise," Edward said to his wife when she finished on the phone.

.

.

.

Thursday

It's nice to sleep in but I miss Jacob. But today will be fun. I hope Alice is still fuming from last night. Then again she smells like my pigs' poop, so maybe not. I dress in jeans and a tee shirt and take a Jacob shirt as a jacket. Then it's off to the main house for breakfast. When I got there Nessie was sitting at the breakfast bar with a copy of the, '_Wizard of Oz'_, another first addition.

"Hi Leilei!" she greets me with a big smile.

"Hi Nessie! Good morning," I start looking for something to eat. Leftover pot roast. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, how are you? Can I ask you a question? Where's Seth?" she asks me with a little look of concern in her eyes. Maybe she really misses him.

"He's in Hawaii visiting my mom," I say between mouthfuls. I would just put my foot on her foot but no one else could hear what we were talking about. It would be easier that talking with my mouthful but they needed to hear what I would said.

"Is he coming back?" she said placing the book face down like an adult would.

"Yes, he's just there to visit. He'll be back soon I think," I confirmed. I didn't have a reason to lie to her. I knew what was happening. I would have told them if they asked. They didn't.

"Are you sure he'll come back? I miss my friend," she said with just a little pout on her face.

"What do you miss about Seth?" I asked with a mouthful of pot roast.

There were times Nessie looked like a 6 year old and there were other times she looked like that girl, Claudia, from '_Interview with a Vampire'_. Just a miniature adult. "We talk about stuff. You know, stuff. Just like you and Jacob. About when I'll be going to school and how I've just very special. My mom says that I'm special too. I also miss going hunting with him. He's just fun!"

"Well I know he'll be back before Christmas. He has to be back by then," I laugh. She's just too cute. They will be a cute couple.

"Why?"

"Jacob and I are going to Hawaii then. Seth will be back to lead the pack," I said loud enough to be heard all the way up stairs.

"Oh yeah, that's right Seth is a Webelo like Jacob," she said picking up the book again.

'_Fucking shit_.' Oh crap. I just lost it. Jasper is on his way.

"Why are you going to Hawaii with Jacob?" Nessie asked looking at me while cocking her head from side to side. Trying to wiggle her eyebrows – like she knew what that meant. Maybe she did?

"Well first to celebrate Christmas. And second my parents are getting married," I said between mouthfuls.

Her eyes just lit up, "Like Rosalie and Emmett. They get married every 10 years. I was the flower girl last time. So your parents are getting married again?" I knew she loved getting all dressed up. She loved the idea of a wedding.

"Yes and no," I laughed at her excitement. "My parents will celebrate like this only once. New Year's Eve in Hawaii this year, so Jacob and I are going."

"Just you two?"

"Nope. Kolohe, Travis, Chief Black, Jacob's dad and Paul and Rachel are going too. The whole family is going for Christmas and the wedding. Kolohe will come back after New Year's, but the rest of us will stay just about when I have to come back for school." Yes, to all of you that are listening - I'll be gone for about 3 weeks total.

Nessie said sounding upset, "So you're not going to be here for Christmas?" Did I just ruin someone's plans? Oh well. Didn't they know it was over?

"Nope. Family holidays are very important to us. Jacob and I will be starting our own family someday so we want to start our own new traditions. I know what I'll do, I'll send you the DVD from the wedding," Damn. I didn't want her to be mad at me but things were changing and this was part of that change.

"A DVD just for me?"

"Yup. I'll make sure that I remember to do that for you. Both Christmas and New Year's Eve in Hawaii." Yeah ME! I'll be spending time at home without this smell any longer. "I've got to go now. Are you gonna be ok?" Why ask her? She can kill me where I'm standing like it was nothing. Are you ok? My ass.

"Yup, I'm as good as gold," she said giggling. It was her latest thing to repeat like me and 'really?'

I put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and picked up my bag and left the house. Outside on the front porch he was waiting, Jasper. "She didn't mean to call the boys names you know."

"I know. She just repeats what she hears. I have a question, how is she supposed to respect Seth and consider him to be life partner material if you demean him and his kind in front of her? How can she respect Seth if she's taught to disrespect him by her family?"

"She wasn't supposed to overhear it. I know that's not an excuse but . . ." he said while looking away. Like there was more to the story and he didn't want me to pick up on it.

"It happened and probably more than once. And you wonder why the boys, as you call them, are so upset about Bella being at the pack meeting. We do what we do respecting you and your kind and you and your family doesn't even have the decency to pretend to respect us." I spat letting myself sound as pissed off as I was. They just didn't care. Did you forget how many of the Victoria army were killed by those 'boys'? Did you forget why the Volturi backed down? It wasn't your logic argument about how she was still growing that made them just turn tail. You're such fucking idiots.

"Leilei . . . I'm sorry," Jasper said.

"Yeah right. You're sorry you got caught. Carlisle is giving all of you shit over not being the kids he thought you were and you're trying to pass that blame off on me and Jacob and Seth. Well it's not my fault that you didn't consider the fact that we might be able to hear you when you were talking about us right in front of us. Sorry, I've got to go." So I left him standing there.

.

.

.

"Hey you. I'm so glad to see you," I said kissing Jacob as he met me at my truck across the street from the house.

The big hug didn't last long enough but he did manage a, "So what happened last night when we left?"

"Well, Alice asked me to go shopping with her, TODAY. And I said no and she just blew up," I said moving into the passenger seat. Trying to sound casual about the whole thing.

"Alice wanted to go shopping? With you? In this universe? Really?" he hooted aloud. So loud I'm sure they heard him in the house.

"YUP! With me today! So I told her I wasn't going to LA. She suggested Vancouver and I said she'd get killed if we went there. Then I told her to stop. I wasn't going shopping with her again ever. I said I'm just here because my dad and Carlisle made a pact. When that is over then, I'm out of here. Not gonna be her friend_, not gonna want to get turned, not gonna move in with you. Not gonna happen!_ _Then Carlisle lost it._ What was wrong? After me hearing them call me Skunk Girl? Nothing was wrong – really! Hearing them call you guys Webeloes? What? Nothing was wrong? Really!"

"So what did Carlisle say?" Jacob said laughing so hard he couldn't get in the truck.

"Well after watching his face almost fall off. Yeah, well Rosalie whispered something and I answered her in the same whisper and then they all knew we'd heard them all along."

"You didn't . . . _tell them they stink like flaming moose shit?_" Jacob sent.

"No, _I didn't tell them they stink like old moldy bat shit_ but I let them know that we heard what they whispered about us. And if they wanted to be allies maybe that wasn't the way to go about it. Then I went to the cottage. I don't know what happened after that but this morning Nessie was in the kitchen reading. And she asked where Seth was?" I said and still trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"You think they wanted info about him why?" Jacob finally asked when he finally got in my truck.

"I think they think he's the reasonable one. _He's the one Webelo they can deal with_," I concluded. "_Maybe they'll try to use Nessie as a pawn to get him to do what they want_."

"_They_ _might try but I've talked to him. He's his own man now I think_. Maybe he can talk some sense into us. _We Kai influenced misguided losers_." Jacob chuckled.

"_Yup, you're supposed to look at us Kai and them, the rich Cullens and decide that you want to be with them and not us. And kick our little furry asses to the curb_," I sent wiggling in myself closer to the man.

Then he kissed me hello. We finished by spending a little too much time staring into each other's eyes. The truck started and we headed out, "Well I like your little furry ass you know," Jacob said as he pulled a U-turn and we headed back to town.

"Boy . . . I love the compliment. We're not stopping at the farm?"

"Nope I've got everything I think. Do you need to stop there?"

"Nope. Kolohe and Jaime, will they come for lunch?" I asked. I planned that they would come anyway. I had enough food to feed them. Quil, Jacob and Kolohe were still babysitting Jamie. He still needed to be watched to be sure he didn't get too out of control and faze. He hadn't yet but then again. But learning to control fazing takes time. The Otero's house was being used as the run for the Quileute, for now. Later it would be Jacob's turn. Sam had done more than his share with the newbies.

"Yup. Let's go then." So off to the rez. I got to the community center and put the soup that I'd made into one of the steam kettles. Added more of the chicken stock then turned it on medium to start. Jacob and Paul carried in all of my other things.

It got to be really fun when the kids got there. One of the teachers was Jaime's mom, Mrs. Parker. She seemed curious about me and I was just as curious about her. I gave her my video camera and asked her to film what was going on. I needed to have something to put into a presentation to give in class about what I did for my project. I divided the kids into 4 teams. Then made each team came up with a leader and I had them draw jobs. We played Farming and Quileute Jeopardy. They had to answer questions about food and then they had to figure out how much of their veggies needed to be cut up to be put into the soup – math problems. Then the council elders and some of the parents showed up to eat. The kids got to do a presentation about the veggies that they added to the soup.

Jacob and I spent the eating part of the lunch together. I had Jamie and Paul make the grilled cheese sandwiches to go with the alphabet veggie soup the kids made for lunch. Jamie, Paul and Quil ate with the kids too. Mrs. Parker and Grandma Stevens were wonderful to see. Billy, Old Quil and Sue came too. The council elders thanked the kids for all their hard work and for studying hard and for making lunch. Mrs. Parker handled the video camera like she knew what she was doing. I knew that I'd have a pretty good presentation when I put the whole thing together.

Jacob and I made kissy face in the kitchen not the lunch room at the community center. We let the kids go outside to play after lunch as thanks for all of their hard work. The leftover soup was given to the community center. They had like club meetings and they could use the soup. Since Talia and Emily made friends, they organized a food bank where people could drop off food or they could pick up something if they wanted. It was one of the things that we did for each other. I passed out the cupcakes before recess and then the kids got together for a picture that would be the cover of my report. Both teachers and the council elders were in the picture. It was great. When we finished cleaning up we went back to Billy's house. About 5 it was time for Jacob to take me back there. And so we went.

"You are the bomb. The kids love you . . ." Jacob said. He was really proud of me and what I did.

"Kids are easy. You just treat them ok and make sure you feed them. Adults are another thing. But the way I like Jamie's mom. Mrs. Parker, she's wonderful. If she can put up with the kids in her class then Jamie should be easy," I said settling in feeling all warm and fuzzy. Today was a nice, really nice day.

"Grandma Stevens likes you. She says you're good for me," Jacob said still smiling.

"I am good for you Mr.," I declared.

"So what are **they** going to do tonight? Square dancing?"

"Oh, don't start. I don't know if I could take that. It will be fine. Seth will be coming back soon and then we just go from there," I said. Not knowing what was to come and being there with them was wearing on me. If they acted like people . . . then it might be easier but they didn't make any sense at all.

"Not so fast, first is the punishment. Then we go from there," Jacob said definitively.

So, he's finally got it. I love a man with a plan. "Thanks for the ride here. It would have been a long run from the rez."

"For you maybe, not for the rest of us." Tease me much?

"Boy, stop spending too much time with Kolohe. You're sounding too much like him."

"I thought you liked your brother," he said grinning like he had rehearsed what to say.

"I do but I don't want to marry him. I want you," I said smiling and trying to be coy.

"So here you are. Don't have too much fun without me," he was still teasing and then it hit me. Hard.

I missed him so much I couldn't have any fun. "I don't . . . without you. It's smelly and I'm lonesome without you. I miss running in the forest and I miss soaking in the furo with you. I miss our date nights and . . ." I missed my life with him. Everything. Then it happened. I started crying.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't want to . . ." he started to apologize. "_Babe? . . . Don't do that . . . "_

"_You didn't do anything wrong . . . they did and we're suffering because of it. Come here. Just hold me_." All at once I was back in his arms just like this afternoon in the pantry. Back where I was safe and things made sense and the world worked. "Night," I said then I tore myself away from my ku'i and walked up the drive to the house.

.

.

.

Knock knock

Esme answered the door. "Oh, you're crying! What happened? Did Jacob . . ." Esme almost heart attacked me. She was so upset because I was so upset it took me by surprise.

"Oh please . . . Jacob didn't do anything to me. Someone came to the rez to spy on a pack meeting. And that just fucked up everything," I stammered thru my anger at them. Bella got what she wanted. Jacob and I weren't together. Bitch. Well just wait. I stormed into the kitchen to sit on the counter to wait for Jacob to call. Esme just stood there and looked at me. There wasn't anything she could say to me to make it better and she didn't try. Good thing. I wasn't sure what would come out of my mouth.

"Oh, crap," I said I forgot to plan for my lunch tomorrow. What's in the fridge? So I'll make . . . I've got it. They hate it. Tuna salad. So cans of tuna were drained of their oil and the salad was made and I'm still waiting for Jacob to call as I decide to edit my tape from today. And then he comes to chat again. Jasper.

"What are you doing?"

"Editing the video the teachers shot for my presentation in class," I said. I was still upset and I hoped he was upset now too.

"You can do that in your house. I wired it for internet," he said quietly. I'm sure he wanted me to leave the house. I was bouncing off the ceiling – well emotionally anyway.

"I know. Kolohe was sure it was wired to spy on us. He was sure that you were watching us in the Puppy Place all the time. Hey! . . . That's right you'll have to rename it now that there aren't any puppies living there." Possible low blow? But it was factually true.

"I, we wouldn't do that," he said throwing enough calm to drop a kindergarten class into a state of meditation. But it's not working. Tee hee hee.

Sure. "If you say so," I said. Maybe they weren't getting the info they wanted so maybe they sent Bella to the pack meeting to spy in person. I had to remember to tell Kolohe that.

"Alice is still upset," he said as he continued to pour it on. Om.

"I can't help what she's feeling. Why did she think I'd want to go shopping with her? I didn't tell her when I went back to school shopping. I went with Sue. She's a council member and Seth and Leah's mother. She is very important to my life as a Quileute pack leaders' wife. I need to learn about the Quileute and their customs too. Are you telling me that Alice knows more about the Quileute than they do?"

"No, but you're supposed to learn about us. How can you do that when you're not here?" Oh. So, the chess game is on. I'll play.

"Ok, I'm here. I've been here since July. What do you do? You and Alice spend time doing you know . . . having sex. Rosalie and Emmett spend **a lot** of time having sex. Edward and Bella spend time having sex. Nessie reads lots of books and when you're not having sex you play chess with her and teach her things on the computer. Carlisle goes to the hospital for like 12 hour shifts and then he comes home and he and Esme have sex. You all get together and watch TV or play games or go hunt and then you have sex. Alice and Rosalie go shopping and when they come home you have sex. You don't have a culture that I've seen. You do take time out of your busy lives to make fun of me because I'm the 'Skunk Girl', 'the Webelo bitch'. Is there anything else?" So there it is Jasper. Your turn. "Sorry, it's the man," I said. My phone started ringing.

"Hey boy!"

"Hey baby . . . Are you ok? You were . . ." Jacob said.

"I'm fine," I interrupted. "I just miss you. I miss us," I snorted into the phone. "I'll tell you later."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Don't eat a big lunch tomorrow . . . I'll take you out for dinner. Like before. I asked Kolohe and he said it would be fine."

"Oh shit! . . . ok," I made a big lunch and he was planning dinner out. Oh well. He's so sweet like that. Got to love him more for things like that.

"You're laughing now . . . Are you OK?" Jacob asked not knowing what was going on.

"Did I ever tell you that I loved you?"

"Just every time you say my name," he whispered.

"Jacob . . . Jacob! . . . Jacob!"

"Are you ok?" There was so much concern in his voice I thought that he would come back over.

"I'm so much better now," I sighed. "Thanks for the call." I felt myself just get all warm and fuzzy because he called me.

"You be good in school tomorrow," he cooed at me.

"Miss you . . . night," I cooed back.

"_Night."_

I finished what I was doing. Turned off my computer and headed to the cottage. Jasper didn't come back and Emmett didn't show at all. Tomorrow is Friday. We'll see what's what then.

.

.

.

Friday

I slept ok, but it was raining in the morning. Nice. That meant I'd be walking in the rain from cottage to the house. Splashing mud on my clothes. I love the rain. So I get to the house and Esme is in the kitchen.

"Good morning Leilei," Esme called as I opened the backdoor.

I was shocked. She hadn't made breakfast for me since the shit hit the fan. I thought it was because things weren't perfect she'd just freak out. Kolohe said that's the way they were and she pretty much filled that bill. "Oh, good morning Esme. How are you today?" I asked.

"I've got pancakes for breakfast, if you'd like," she offered not really being sure that I'd accept. And for someone that didn't eat, she did make great pancakes. "Yes, I'd love some. Thank you," I added as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't know," she started with an apology I thought.

"Esme," I interrupted her. "Don't. You can't control what other people do. You know that."

"Leilei, why didn't you come to me?" she said handing me a plate with 4 pancakes on it.

"Why? You knew there were 'problems' between Alice and I when we were talking about the clothes I wanted to wear to the funeral. Why did you think that would disappear when you and Carlisle sprung me on your family? You know, when you and Carlisle decided to become my guardians? Kolohe and I let you know that decision was to come. You didn't have to accept. I know if the situation was reversed my father probably wouldn't have accepted one of you into our house."

"That's terrible. How can you say that?" she was really shocked that I said what I said.

"Because I think I know my father. He's cautious. Security and not screwing up the big picture is more important than rushing into something where you might not be able to fix a mistake. Making sure you make a good impression. So no, he might have offered something temporary but not being able to completely control what the situation is and was – nope never. A really good first impression would have been satisfactory for him. Thank you for breakfast." I picked up my tuna salad lunch for two while Esme just looked at me. She didn't have her mouth open but I'm sure she wanted to just stare open mouthed at me. "I'll be back about 6pm," I called from the dining room door heading out to Kolohe.

"How can she say that?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Easy," Carlisle said. "She believes it. She believes that her father wouldn't have done what we did."

"Harkoni's terrible then. If he wouldn't have taken in someone who was hurt," Esme spat in disgust.

"She didn't say that. She said Harkoni wouldn't have taken the responsibility of being a guardian. I think she's right. I hate to say it – but maybe we wanted too much to seem to be 'normal'. We wanted to embrace Leilei and have her and Jacob just be part of our family. They aren't and never will be part of our family," Carlisle said trying to understand what Leilei just said.

"It could have been better and different if," Esme started to re-assess the situation.

"Esme, my love," Carlisle apologized to his wife again. "Mistakes have been made. It's ok. We are dealing with it and we will deal with it. Be strong. We will know what the punishment will be tomorrow. We will overcome that too. Come and let me hold you. I don't have to go to the hospital for another 3 hours. We did nothing wrong. We did what we knew was right. The result wasn't perfect. Such is life."

.

.

.

"Hello you, boy," I called to Kolohe.

"Hey girl . . . How are you?"

"I'm ok. Esme made me breakfast today."

"Say what?"

"You heard me. She was in the kitchen making breakfast for me. She even had coffee," I said.

"Whoa. What's up with them?" he asked.

"I don't know. But then again she wanted to know why I didn't come to her and let her know what her kids were saying?" I said shaking my head.

"She didn't figure it out until yesterday? That we just didn't get along?" Kolohe offered.

"Well, no she didn't," I said after a few minutes of thinking. "She thought her kids were perfect and I'd come to her and rat them out when they were bad."

"She doesn't know anything about kids then does she?" he laughed to himself.

"I don't think so. Seth told me that she committed suicide after her baby died of fever. So she never had teenagers until she got turned." That sounded like the worst situation all round. I felt for Esme but still. Did she really think I'd rat out her kids when they were being bad?

"That's a shame about her baby but she's got a house of teenagers now. And she's had the house full of teens for how long? Damn. What's with Carlisle? Bringing all of this into being," Kolohe spat with disgust. 

"What?"

"Carlisle's the one who made all of them right?"

"Most of them. Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett. Alice and Jasper found them. Alice using her ability saw them and found them. Edward made Bella."

"Well at least he brought them all together and convinced them that they were a family. It's a freak show. They just spend their time in school, having sex and playing house."

"Speaking of house, Jasper told me I could do my computer work in the cottage. He said he wired it for the internet. I told him I knew that. I also told him that we believed it was wired to spy on us too. Maybe that's why Bella came to the pack meeting at the rez, they weren't getting any info from the cottage."

"Have fun tonight girlie," he said shaking his head.

"We will. And thank you big brother," I said waiting to look him in his eyes to say so. I wanted him to know that I did appreciate what he did for Jacob and I.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of it earlier," he admitted. "I still think of you as a little girl."

"I'll always be your little sister. How perfect can a brother be?" I kidded as I got out of the truck.

So Friday was Friday and I signed up to give my report on my community project on Monday.

At lunch time, it was still raining. I ate with Jacob in his car.

"_Tuna, they hate that smell."_

"_I know that's why I made it for lunch. I was in a bad mood when I went into the house yesterday. So_," I nodded to the sandwich.

"_Are you feeling better?" _Jacob sent after another big bite.

"_I was just missing you and now that you're here and we're going out for dinner I'm better. Much better_. _I just miss you._ I miss us," I said.

"_This will be over soon. I'll talk to Kolohe and see if your dad will come sooner."_

"_Don't get Kolohe involved. He's feeling bad enough. I just need more than 10 hours a day stink free. I don't smell them when I'm with you._ I don't even see them when I'm with you," I said getting all weepy again.

"_How about we skip dinner out and just go back to Talia's bedroom for a while. Just a nap. I'll make sure that Kolohe won't bother us and we'll just be like before," _he sent being way too sweet.

"We can do whatever you want to Mr.," I cooed to him.

"No, you tell me," he said with his eyes starting to water.

"_I just want you_," was all I could say.

"_I'll pick you up and we'll go to First Beach and make out then. Rain or no. And we'll pick up a pizza and split it on the way back there. We'll sit outside the house and eat in the car. Is that ok?"_

"_Jacob . . . Jacob . . . Jacob!_"

"_So you love me huh?" _Then there was a tuna flavored kiss._ "Go back to school woman_," he said with wet eyes. Just like mine.

So I met the man in my truck when the bell rang. We had the big wet kiss and then headed to First Beach. We walked in the rain to find somewhere to just be. He let me stand upwind so I couldn't smell the part of them that clung to my clothes and we hugged until we became one. Finally we were just one again. Just like the time when we knew we were ok. At peace with our hearts beating together in the slight drizzle. I just drank in his scent and fell apart in his arms. He was strong enough to just hold me and be himself. I don't know how long we were there together when the wind shifted and there was a familiar smell. Burnt oak and musk like from an elk.

"_Jamie_," Jacob sent.

"Is Quil with him?" I asked.

"I hope so."

"Quil," I said? "Are you here?"

Then there was a snort. I started laughing. I realized how much I missed the boys. Their smell and feeding them and listening to them just talk. Back when I was being hunted by Gabriel was almost fun. Well almost. The boys were close by and it was like being in a run again. They were my family and I wasn't living with **my** family anymore. Bella caused that and I hated her for that.

Jacob saw me crying, "Why the tears?"

"I miss Quil, Embry and Seth and cooking dinner for everyone. I miss spending Sundays with Billy and all of you guys," I said sniffing back the big tears.

"I know. Soon this will be a bad dream. It will be over soon," he said holding me around the waist. Then he went all pack leader again I thought. "You guys should go. Someone might see you." They turned and left.

"_I miss sleeping with you too_ . . ." Jacob added just to me.

"So it wasn't just Mr. Pack leader concern. You wanted to be alone with me," I sent.

We held hands walking back to the car. "Pizza," he said.

"You're being so responsible. Let's run away," I say on the way to the bakery that also sells pizza.

"Can't do that. You know . . . but it's a really great idea. So tonight we'll send all night ok?" he offers.

"Until I fall asleep. But . . . What about Edward?" I ask knowing we tried to work out how close my powers of fucking up his mind reading ability actually were but I didn't trust any of those measurements now.

"Fuck Edward, I don't like it when you're upset. So if he spends the night screaming in his own head then so be it," he said. I loved this. He was angry that I was upset. But I had to be bigger than this. Well, just for this minute.

"You know me too well. I love the torture aspect of what you want but are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok, then. You really shouldn't spoil me like this. I might get used to it." So we got there before long. There were 2 sophomore guys there who started teasing me when I went in to get a table for us both. High school boys are so full of shit. So I'm just sitting there waiting and they try to start some stuff and then Jacob comes in.

"Hey babe! Did you order already?" Jacob asked knowing that I'd told him about the boys trying to hit on me. ME!

"Yup. Total meat fest babe," I say back to him.

"He's your boyfriend?" victim #1 asked.

"Yup – I told you," I say back as Jacob picked up the pizza, I had the sodas.

"Jacob, nice job on my car thanks," victim #2 said.

"Steve is it? Yeah, later man. No problem. You guys have a good evening. Don't make any more work for me, ok. Take care."

We sat a booth in the back and shared our large meat fest while making goo goo eyes at each other. Then we ordered another large to take with us. When it was ready we left and sat in the truck across the street from that house again. It was almost 6.

"I'm gonna keep you out late. We're gonna sit here until 7 . . . 7:15 maybe. Maybe later," Jacob said.

"Kolohe will get upset. They'll get upset tomorrow too so, this is just practice." I leaned back. My back against his chest and we sat just remembering back when we were still really new to each other. When he went to Kolohe and told him that he was uncomfortable with me getting in and out of the shower and the furo naked. 'She's comfortable with you, that's all. She accepts you as you are when you're furry or not furry. To us, you're not naked . . . it's just you don't have clothes on. It's not sexual. Relax.'

After about a half an hour I broke down, "I've got to go."

"I know. I was just gonna wait you out. Have a good evening. I'll call just to double check if you want to torture them." Mr. Reasonable said.

"Thanks." One last kiss and I left him there.

So I knocked and Edward opened the door.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said.

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. He followed me into the kitchen. "So what's the punishment?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," I lied. I was sure it was money but I didn't know how much money. I wouldn't tell him anyway. Just because.

"So there isn't anything you'll tell me. I saved your life," he used as an opening gambit. He was just like Alice. He couldn't deal with people when he didn't have an edge. His ability to read minds made him lazy and dependent.

"I know what you did for me. I'm grateful. My family will never forget what you did for me. They are grateful. The problem you have is with the Quileute, not with me."

"But you are the center of all of this. You can make all of this go away," he tried again.

"Really? You think I have that kind of power. Really? I don't have the power to make everyone forget that your wife crashed the pack meeting. So why do you think I can just make this situation just disappear. I'm the 'Skunk Girl' remember?" Exactly what am I supposed to do Edward?

"You're Jacob's imprint and fiancée and Kolohe listens to you," he continued.

So did you just read my mind? Or did you just figure out that you aren't making any sense. "That's 'Webelo Bitch' to you guys right?"

"We're all worried; the whole family is worried about what will happen."

"And you want me to do something about it. I didn't do anything wrong. The Quileute didn't do anything wrong." If they killed Bella – maybe that would have been wrong, but they didn't do that either.

"Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. What do the Quileute want to make all of this go away?"

FINALLY. "This isn't going to just all go away. When someone disrespects you, you just don't forget it. You remember it happened. You focus on why it happened and you fix it as best as you can. Didn't you hunt for Victoria when you knew that she was hunting Bella? Same intensity different situation."

"That ended with her death," Edward spat. Then he looked at me hard. He knew that I knew all of that like it was my own memory. How both he and Bella treated Jacob.

"Oh, I get it now . . . you want to have your pack of werewolves primed and ready to protect you while you disrespect them but you don't want them to take offense at you disrespecting them. Right?"

"No, that's not it but . . ."

"Then explain it to me then, I'm listening. You get turned into a vampire and you get to do whatever you want to, forever. No responsibility to anyone else, to anything. Ever. Even as a Cullen?"

"That's not it either but . . ." Edward stammered.

"That leaves, if you fuck something up, then there is a cost, vampire or not to fix it. And the Cullen family will find out tomorrow what Bella deciding to come to a pack meeting will cost you Cullens. Is that it?"

"Yes . . . that's it."

Well, how hard was that? Hot Damn! Go away now. "Hey baby," I said when my phone rang.

"Hi you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. _Actually better now that you've called. Our plan for tonight is on_," I said all in code.

"Our plan? . . . On? . . ."

"On like Donkey Kong. _I'll whisper if you do," _I sent. Did he forget already?

"Gotcha."

"So what's on for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Just the normal, tip toeing thru the tulips. Kolohe said to be ready to work tomorrow. He said there'll be some time for us to have fun too."

"Yeah, pulling the peanuts," I said. Dirty dirty fun.

"Is that what 'tip toeing' means?"

"Yup. _Kolohe always camouflages the name of terrible jobs to get people to volunteer to do them_."

"I'm not pulling peanuts!"

"You're so cute when you've been tricked. Stay on the rez then. Yeah, I miss all you guys."

"Hey, we miss you too. The pack is happier when I'm happy so tomorrow afternoon we'll bbq like there's no tomorrow. And even play a little loud music at the farm," he reassured me. "Have a good night you."

"Have a good night to you too!" I closed my phone and checked the link. "_Are you there?"_

"_Loud and clear. Should we do this_?"

"_Yes we should. Edward answered the door when I got here and he tried to pull the, 'you owe me your life' so tell me what's going to happen to my wife' shit."_

"_He what?"_

"_He wanted to know what the pack council's decision was. When I wouldn't tell him anything he tried to use guilt to get what he wanted. I asked him if being a vampire meant that he wasn't responsible to or for anyone else for anything? He didn't like that and then you called. Oh well," _I sent_._

"_I've got to go. There are things I need to do . . . I'm sorry," _he sent trying to sound upset_._

"_No problem. Go do your stuff. I'll get you later for bugging out early," _I ended my chat with Jacob_. _I headed back to the Puppy Palace for the night. Then I realized that Jacob hadn't bugged out on me. He was going for a run with Embry, Quil and Jamie. I could hear them all chatting and I could almost feel Jacob jumping and running, as he kept track of Jamie while setting the pace for the run. Just the way I remembered. They were endurance training in the forest. I hoped for just 1 minute that Edward was having a migraine over what he was trying to eavesdrop on.


	4. Chapter 4

80

Saturday

So I got up and ate in the Puppy Place. Dressed for work and made my way into the house to see what was up. And there sat Nessie. "Good morning!" she giggled.

"Morning Nessie. Comment ca va?"

"Merci bien," she answered. "I'm really happy. Thanks. Seth called me, just like you said he would," she chirped.

"Well . . . What did he say?"

"You don't talk with him?" she asked looking at me funny.

"Jacob does. I talk to my mom so I hear some Seth news, but what did he say? Does he like Hawaii?" I asked looking for something to snack on later – no need to wait when looking for a snack.

"Well, he said your people are crazy? He said he misses me too," she said smiling at me. One of those big smiles that kids have.

"See I told you," I said back to her sticking my tongue out at her. "Did he say when he would be back?"

"He said soon and he said he'd send me presents!" she said like a little kid all happy at getting what she wanted.

"You're so special, I'd bet he'd bring you half an island."

"Will you explain something to me, what does 'Aloha' mean?"

"It means hello and goodbye and love. So you can say, aloha, aloha, aloha. And it means 'hi, I love you, goodbye'."

"That's punny. Teach me more," she laughed at me.

"I will but right now I have to go to work. Write something to say to Seth and I'll teach you how to say it in Hawaiian." I liked Nessie. She was like a sponge. She'd soak up anything and everything. So it was Hawaiian next.

"Great! Thanks Leilei. Have a good day! Wait!" she scratched. "How do you say Seth in Hawaiian?"

"I don't know. . . I'll ask Kolohe. I think you'd just call him Seth. I'll try and find out for you sweetheart." So it's time for the last game today, "Later gator."

"After a while crocodile," she said still wearing the big grin.

So left to go to wait for my ride. Emmett was outside waiting, "Mornin'."

"Morning," I said. What now? I had fun with Nessie and you're killing my buzz.

"Thanks for letting Nessie get in touch with Seth. She misses him. Esme misses him too. He said he'll be back soon is that true?" So they missed Seth. So did Jacob and I. And I knew that he missed his pa'i but he wanted to learn if he could live without her. He was there to learn how to be a pack leader too. My mother said there was a way . . . but he was too young to learn it. So instead they put him thru the ringer. He was put thru the same training that the boys on the rez were put thru. But on the islands it was different. Running on the beaches covered with sand, palm trees and just a few showers, not the Forks rain.

"Yup. He'll be back before long. Anything else?" I asked shifting from foot to foot. I wanted to go already.

"Nope, but thanks for Nessie and Esme's sake," he said smiling.

I like Esme and anything for another imprint but all they had to do is call his cell phone. This isn't rocket science people?

.

.

.

Jacob is standing outside my truck looking all cool in the morning fog. Way cute in cargo shorts and tank top. "Hey you," I said as I ran to him and crushed him against the back door of the truck.

"_You're so cute when you're missing me_," he sent to me.

"Take me to work," I say after kissing him.

"Anything to get money for our wedding," he said surprisingly. He didn't talk about that much.

"Wedding and house and school," I added. There were other things to save for too, just not the wedding. "And kids," I shouted.

"_Are you teasing Rosalie?"_

"Maybe . . . let's go," I said getting into the truck. And so off to the farm and to work.

Jamie was there and so was Quil. They were going to help finish pulling the summer veggies. Gleaning the fields so I could let the goats come and eat what was leftover so they could go fallow for the winter. I think I was pulling peanuts today. They were part of my fall crops, like the pumpkins and potatoes. Oh well. While Kolohe was getting ready to assign work and we were all drinking coffee and eating cornbread, Charlie turned up. Again.

"Hi everyone," he said.

"Morning Charlie, what can we do for you?" Kolohe asked.

"Who's here?" He asked looking around. Jamie caught his attention. So he changed what he wanted to do I guess. "Jacob, can I have a word?"

"Sure," Jacob answered. So they walked outside. "What's up Charlie?"

"I want to be there at the meeting," Charlie said.

"Charlie, you're not a Cullen and you're not one of us. So . . . no."

"If Sue's gonna be there then I want to be there too," Charlie started.

"Sue isn't going to be there," Jacob said plainly.

"Ok . . . I want to be there because Bella is my daughter. What happens to her is important to me."

"I understand what you're going thru. Harkoni told me what it's like giving our daughter to someone, something strange but I can't involve you in what's going on. You're not Quileute."

"Sue is and I'm her husband," he stated firmly.

"And you're still not Quileute. You can't make demands on us. You can't come to pack functions without an invitation. I'm sorry, but you aren't invited," Jacob said wanting this discussion to be over. 

"So Leilei is invited? Does Kolohe go to the meetings?"

"Who attends the pack meetings is a pack leader decision. It isn't open for discussion with anyone," Jacob added a bit of firmness to his voice.

"Jacob, damn it. I've known you since you were born. Why are you pulling this shit now?"

"Charlie, I'm not 10 years old anymore. I have responsibilities beyond myself. I'm charged with taking care of my people," Jacob countered understanding where this conversation was headed.

"Jacob, what are you trying to pull here? All I want is to know what my wife's is up to. I want to know what my daughter has gotten herself into."

"Easy, that's easy. Ask your wife what's she's up to. What I can say is your wife is a Quileute tribe member. She holds the place her husband held on the tribal council and on the pack council. She is a very important person to our tribe. But only the pack leaders make decisions concerning the packs. So Sue doesn't know anything. Your daughter on the other hand **chose** to become a Cullen 5 years ago. When she did that, she knew and was told on more than one occasion that the Cullens were NOT allowed on the rez without permission. The pack leaders have to grant permission for them to come on the rez. She broke that rule in the treaty and the Cullens will pay for that."

"But you see I want to know what that punishment will be? Why can't you tell me?" Charlie pleaded.

"You aren't a Cullen and you don't need to know! You aren't a vampire are you?" Jacob stuttered.

"Jacob? Are you going to pull this same shit with Nessie?"

"When she is of age, YES!" he said firmly. This was one of the things that he and Seth would have to discuss when he got back from his pack leader training in Hawaii. "She will decide if she will live by the rules in the treaty just like all of the Cullens do. If she doesn't then she won't be allowed to live here," Jacob stated with conviction. The idea of killing Nessie was repugnant but the treaty existed for a reason and it would be honored.

"Will you listen to yourself? . . . Are you saying that if Nessie, my granddaughter, doesn't live by your rules she can't live here?"

"That's what I'm saying. You don't want her feeding on humans do you? That's what the original treaty was about. The Cullens not feeding on humans and not stepping foot on the rez. Ephraim, my great grandfather and Carlisle came to that agreement. We will come to a new agreement soon. If not then Sam and I will decide what to do. Just Sam and I," Jacob confirmed.

"But I can help with that . . ."

"Are you saying that Sam and I aren't capable of deciding what's best for our people?" Jacob asked angry this time.

"No. . . No, I'm saying that you're not taking the Cullens into consideration in this. Their feelings need to be considered too," Charlie pleaded.

"Really! They move about every 10 years, from house to house. The kids go to school and Carlisle goes to work. Then after 10 years they move into another house and start all over again. What do I need to consider? We can't move the rez?"

"So in 10 years they're going to move – so that means there are what like 10 years when I can help you understand them," Charlie continued.

"They've been here about 10 years now, I think. So it won't be another 10 years before they move. I'm sure they're planning to leave when Leilei graduates from high school. And I don't need to understand them. I need to keep my people safe. If the Cullens stay off the rez, then there will be peace. If the Cullens don't feed on humans then there will be peace. And the Cullens don't need to know what we're doing on our own land," Jacob laid out his truth.

"Is that it? Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yes. There isn't anything else to say. The Quileute and the Cullens will come to some type of agreement. That will determine how we go forward," Jacob finalized.

"I've got to go," Charlie said when he realized that there wasn't anything else to say. "Later Jacob."

Jacob walked back into the house listening to Leilei send to him, "_I hope he figures out what it is he wants_."

"_I just think he's worried about his daughter and still doesn't realize that he can't do anything about her_."

"Oh well," Kolohe started again, "Jacob are you staying?"

Jacob just smiled and shook his head no.

"Well no! I didn't think you would. Ok, kids. Peanuts and pumpkins and potatoes people. Let's hit it."

I kissed Jacob goodbye and watched him to head out. So off we went out into the fields and weeded them. I came back to the house to roast some pork for dinner. We'd be BBQing tonight before the meeting. Playing a little loud music too. Just for fun. So about 4 pm we finally came in from the fields and washed up. I got to wash first. Then the boys got a chance while I was making a fire. Kolohe put the music on and the warm and fuzzy sounds of Taiko started pouncing over the trees.

"What is that?" Jacob asked.

"Taiko – Japanese drumming. My dad would play this kind of music while the guys were learning the fighting routines. I'll change it to something more dance worthy when this song is finished," I said. I didn't tell Jacob that this song was 35 minutes long. Oh well. Maybe he'll learn. We ate pulled pork sandwiches and hamburgers with all the fixings. We sat outside and enjoyed the clear afternoon. About halfway thru our dinner Sam, Tokar and Leah came with Embry and Paul.

"Ok, people. We're leaving to head over there now. Quil take Jamie to his house. Have fun with your family Jamie. Maybe they'll have cake for desert," Sam teased.

"Do I get to stay the night yet?" Jamie asked.

"Not just yet," Jacob answered. "When the meeting is over, I'll come over and talk to your mom and let her know what's going on. You'll finally get your chance to flash them and yeah, if you don't get too messy in the house you'll be able to spend the night at home." Jacob flashed a smile that said 'Yup, I think you're ready now'. "You know that that means you'll be going back to school right?"

"I know. I think I'm ready," Jamie said nodding, convinced that he'd be good and since his mother and gran knew about him. It would be fine. He promised Jacob and Sam that he'd do his homework and do pack jobs and still work at the farm if they needed him to. He knew he'd still get paid but to be a pack member in good standing he'd have to keep his grades at least a B.

"We'll let you know when you're ready newbie," Quil said teasing him. Now that there were semi-formal rules to the packs, the old guys were grandfathered in and they did spend a little bit of time teasing the new guys.

"_You'll do just fine_," I sent to Jamie when I gave him a hug. "Make me proud," I said aloud.

"I will. Good luck you guys," Jamie said as we headed out back to the Cullens for the meeting.

"You ready for this?" Tokar asked Jacob.

"Yup. No matter who you are the shit has to hit the fan sometime," he answered. We got into the car truck caravan and headed to the Cullen house.

.

.

.

"They're right on time," Esme said looking down the driveway from the porch of the house. She could hear the car come up the drive.

"What's the punishment? Any ideas?" Jasper asked aloud.

"No idea," Edward spit despondently.

"Do I have to say it? – No one react in any way," Carlisle said aloud as Esme closed the door. "We need to prove to the Quileute that we will stand by our word as they will."

Knock . . . knock

"Good evening everyone. Please come in," Carlisle said after he opened the door to show us the way in. "We're all here."

"Thank you everyone," Sam said. "We have copies of the treaty for signing," as Leah opened the folder she was carrying with 2 copies of the treaty in it.

"Can we know what the punishment is before we sign?" Edward asked. Carlisle twitched.

Sam and Jacob looked at each other. Sam placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder and Leilei stepped in between and held their hands so they could talk in silence. Jacob nodded and it was agreed to.

"The punishment is a cash payment to the Quileute as a fine for the treaty infraction," Sam said clearly.

"How much?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"2 million dollars," Jacob said just a little too loudly.

"Oh! . . . I see!" Carlisle said surprised looking at Esme.

"Here is your copy of the treaty for signing," Sam said as he and Jacob stood to sign the other copy of the treaty. They tried not to look at each other. No one of consequence reacted to the 2 million dollar figure and Carlisle didn't say NO. So they decided just to carry on.

Each of the Cullens signed the treaty. Rosalie scowled but that was expected.

"Leah, you aren't going to sign?" Esme asked.

Leah looked at her strangely but just for a second, "I'm not a pack leader," she said as the treaty copies were exchanged.

"When is the payment due?" Carlisle asked while the rest of the Cullens were signing the Quileute copy of the treaty.

"As soon as possible. We need to have a check soon as a token of good will . . . say by next Saturday?" Sam answered.

"Saturday," Carlisle repeated. "Is there anything else?"

"I don't think so," Sam said. "Nessie will have to sign the treaty when she is considered to be an adult. That's in about 2 years – right?" he asked to confirm the information he knew already.

"Right," Edward confirmed.

"So that's all Jacob?" Bella asked.

"That's it. Anything else?" Jacob asked looking across the table to the Cullens. Wondering why Bella seemed to focus on him.

"Nothing," Emmett said still holding Rosalie by the hand. When the punishment was announced she tried not to flinch. Then Emmett grabbed her left hand and held her still.

"Then have a good evening everyone," Sam said as he, Kolohe, Tokar, Leah and Jacob headed back to the front door.

"Good night," Esme said.

Leilei walked Jacob back to the door. "_You have a good family meeting_," Jacob sent while holding her hand.

"Thanks. _I'll whisper when it's over_," Leilei sent back trying not to laugh out loud. "_2 MILLION DOLLARS . . . REALLY?_"

"_Well, you said_," he sent back. "You have a good night . . . _Well try to_."

"Night baby," Leilei said aloud.

"Night you." The door opened and closed.

So I turned around and headed back into the dining room for the family meeting.

"Are you people crazy? TWO Million Dollars? REALLY!" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie . . . Please . . ." Esme said knowing that she wouldn't be quiet for at least 2 more minutes.

"I'm sorry. If it isn't enough, I'm sure the Quileute pack council would gladly accept 3 or 4 million instead," I said trying to keep the snickering out loud. At least that amount of money hit a nerve with someone. No one else at the table moved a fraction of an inch that I could see.

"Thank you Leilei, but I think the 2 million dollars is more than sufficient penance for this incident," Carlisle finally said.

"But . . ."

"Rosalie, not one more word. I'm serious now," Esme said

"Why 2 million dollars? That's a lot of money," Carlisle remarked.

"Blackmail, if you ask me."

"No one asked you Rosalie," Esme finished.

"Well, the punishment had to be something that would teach a lesson. The Quileute are a sovereign people and they should be respected. And their sovereignty should be respected also. If the fine were like a thousand dollars or maybe two hundred thousand then you would just pay it in cash and then make Bella put another couple thousand into a kitty to be held until the next time someone got caught. It would just end up being another game you play with each other. The Quileute are serious," I said.

"That does sounds like us all right," Emmett said with a little laugh.

"But why so much money?" Alice asked.

"How much did that Porsche cost? Do you really need one of those cars here? Really? You do whatever you want and you just don't care," I said. You couldn't keep that car somewhere else out of sight? Really? The money will give the pack living expenses for a century probably. They'll be able send any of the pack members to college if they want to go and help the rest of tribe. Seed money for all kinds of good things, all at once.

"We do care but we've never had to face the consequences of our actions in this way before," Esme admitted.

"May I be excused? I've got homework to finish." I knew they wanted to talk and I needed to get away from them. They were probably tired of the fact that I needed to sleep. Oh well.

"Oh yes dear. We didn't mean to keep you so late. Have a good evening," Esme said absent mindedly. It was 8:30 pm.

"So they managed to figure out something to get our attention and show how upset they are in one fell swoop," Carlisle said aloud after he heard the backdoor of the house close.

"2 million dollars? What are they going to do with that kind of money?" Esme asked.

"Anything they want to. It will be theirs to use as they want and we won't have anything to say about what they'll do with it," Edward assessing the situation.

"How are they going to manage it? Do they know what how to manage that kind of money? I could help them," Alice offered.

"Alice honey, if Leilei didn't want your help with her checking account, why do you think the pack council would want you to help them with the money? They aren't helpless. The Kai have been doing things like this for a long time I'm guessing. They'll be ok. And more importantly, it isn't our concern," Jasper said summed up the situation.

"So what happens now?" Emmett asked after letting Jasper's statement sink in.

"We pay the fine and remember that they are watching us. If it happens again they may not be as nice as to just let us pay another fine. They may kill whoever it is just to prove they can do it," Jasper said.

"They wouldn't dare! . . ." Rosalie started.

"Yes they would!" Jasper said slamming his hand down on the table for emphasis. "I wouldn't test them if I were you. Right now everything is out in the open. If we decide to see if they'll back up what they said they will do with action – I'm sure they will. And they'll be damn proud of doing it too."

"What happens to Leilei? She's still here," Bella said knowing Leilei was a loose end in all of this.

"It's that honor thing with her dad," Jasper said preparing to continue.

"Her sire . . ." Rosalie interjected.

"They aren't animals, Rosalie" Esme added.

"Yes they are. They are fining us for trespassing on their stupid reservation," she said starting to wind up on a rant.

"Rosalie, we have no business being on their reservation without their permission, period," Carlisle began. "Let alone at a pack meeting. It was within their right to kill Bella for that. They did not kill her but fined us instead. This proves they want a relationship with us but one where we acknowledge that they are our equals. If we don't treat them as equals, then in the end we will suffer the consequences for our actions. We will pay them," he finished.

"But . . ." Rosalie started again.

"There will be no discussion on this point; the Quileute will be paid in full. And we will try to

become friends with the Quileute again. Leilei still being in our house will help facilitate this but if we continue to treat her like a 3rd class person - a return to our friendship with the Quileute may never happen. I fear what might happen to us if we cannot repair our relationship with the Quileute and the Kai." Carlisle finished explaining his decision to his family. Esme took him by the hand and they retreated to their room to allow the kids to finish discussing the treaty reconciliation among themselves.

"So do we cut them a check now or wait until the morning?" Esme asked her husband as they relaxed in their bedroom.

"We've got until Saturday Esme, my love. Then I'll cut them a check for a little less than half and then ask if we can have another month or so to pay rest. If we just hand them a check for 2 million dollars Saturday they'll know that amount of money doesn't mean that much to us. I see the lesson in their action. I don't think the kids do. We're going to have to become less conspicuous like the Kai or we'll have to act like the Volturi and move into a fortress where we can't be seen." He stroked his wife's hair thinking about their future. "I love our life as it is but showing off in public draws attention to us and that's not good. It could lead to our downfall. This was something I didn't want to consider but now, we have to. We have a house full of teenagers. And they like to show off."

.

.

.

Sunday

So, I'm in the kitchen of the house looking in the freezer figuring out what to make for dinner tonight. I think I'll thaw a couple pork roasts for dinner. So I can have sandwich material for lunch at school next week. Then my quiet is disturbed, "So what now Rosalie?" I swear she smells worse than all the rest of them put together. I turn around and there she is.

"2 million dollars? Are you people fucking crazy?" she snarls at me. "Carlisle's not going to pay it."

"Yes he will."

"No he won't!"

"Yes He **Will!"** I raised my voice just a bit too loud but then again . . . I have a point to make. "You play chess don't you, then you know he will. Ok . . . ok fine, say he doesn't. Then the Quileute will know you can't be trusted. They will know that you Cullens just think that you're all hot shit and you can do whatever you want. So, when the Volturi show up again and you know they will someday, you'll want the little wolf pack to back you up then won't you? What makes you think we'd back you up again if we know you couldn't be trusted to keep your word?"

"The Volturi will come after you too, you know," she answered grinning.

Changing the topic, I've got ya now, "We know that. We expect that to happen."

"And they'll kick your little furry asses from here to Sunday," she added with a much bigger smile.

"You hope. And that's big furry asses and probably not. Remember, they don't want us – they want Bella, Alice and Edward and maybe Nessie. We were just in the way their last trip here. And if we're not there, then what happens to you?" . . . Where's that smile now Bitch?

Then there was quiet. Then there wasn't.

"So how could you 'people' handle the Volturi? You number what 30 at the most."

"How many of the Kai have moved here since the farm incident?" I snarked in response.

"In Forks? None that I've seen."

"I didn't say here in Forks, I just said here. Seattle, Tacoma, Spokane, Renton, Portland? If a few of our people go missing or we smell something that isn't Cullen we'll know something is up. We'll handle our business the way we have for centuries. So that will leave you Cullens all alone against how many? You'll want back up, sweetheart. You needed back up against the Victoria army of 25! Well it will be the 8 of you since Alice can't be counted on . . ."

"What do you mean by that?" she snarled at me.

"Why didn't Alice stop Bella from violating the treaty in the first place? Is there some problem with her ability that you're hiding? I know one of the purposes of the Puppy Place was to get Jacob and I out of the house so she could see. Seth isn't here either and Alice misses Bella going to the rez? . . . Really? . . . So when your Volturi show up the nine of you will kick the asses of what the 150 battle hardened soldiers? You'd need to kill, what's that 16 a piece. Really? So why didn't you do that the first time they came here then? Show the Quileute you had the ability to do it, handle your business. You didn't, you couldn't. If you couldn't handle the Victoria 25 then the Volturi 150 is way out of your league. If you could have, you would have and the Volturi wouldn't be a threat now. But well . . . you see what I mean now don't you? . . . Carlisle will pay. You'll need the Quileute and the Kai to help take them down or you'll just have to keep running from the Volturi until they run you to ground." The truth hurts doesn't it?

"So what are the Quileute going to do with the money? Gold plated fishhooks?" she snapped after realizing I was right. She was so pissed she started tapping her fingers on the marble of the breakfast bar. Tink. Tink. Tink.

Like that wouldn't draw attention from everyone in Forks? Well, never mind. "I'm sorry, you wouldn't understand. It's just another one of those, 'Stupid Motherfucking Pact Things'," I answer her.

"Fine. Explain it to me using little words and I'll try to follow you," she said.

O holy crap. Well I'll try just about anything once. Ok. "We don't value things as much as we value our people and being together. Alice bought me 1 pair of pants that cost like $400.00. All of the construction material that Kolohe bought to fix Billy's front porch cost about $300.00 and that included lunch for everyone."

Then, there it was. Just a blank stare. Nothing in her eyes at all. Crickets. The perfect echo. Tink. Tink. Tink.

Strike one. Ok, I'll try again, "When I went to Vancouver to shop for back to school clothes and I spent about $1200.00 and I came back here with enough clothes and shoes and stuff to last me for more than a year. And I even bought some stuff for Jacob. Not just one outfit."

"So!"

That was it. No understanding at all. Oh well. I stand in amazement as Emmett turns the corner to see us having a chat. I knew he was nearby. He knew the only job he had in the house was to make sure his wife didn't kill me. **OMG.** One last try, "Jacob will be judged by his people partly based on how I act. If I only wear 'House of Giorgio' everything and there are people on the rez that go hungry, he won't be a chief for long. Or a pack leader for long either. The number of people he is responsible to and for is larger than the nine people in your family. What the hell am I doing? . . . Never mind. I know that's just 'Stupid Pack Shit'. I'll get my stench out of your house now. I'll be back at 6pm." I turned and left leaving them both in the kitchen.

"I get it. They just can't show off but having something that's nice shouldn't be a problem," Rosalie said after I walked out of the kitchen.

"Nice can cost $40.00 too baby. Let's go for a drive in the jeep, not the Land Rover."

"Well, you're still alive. Everything go ok last night?" Kolohe asked as I climbed into his truck.

"What's the house worth? Carlisle didn't seem too shocked. The kids were shocked, totally. Rosalie is still fuming."

"The house is worth about $600,000. So . . . no one wants your head on a plate?"

"They probably do but they're scared it would smell up the house worse if they cut it off. So what's up for today?"

"I'll be here at the house today, so will Jamie. I'm going to go and get him, so make some lunch for us both. Later girlie. And yes, your man is here. He's heading back to the rez after you two make kissy face."

"So, how are you today?" Jacob asked after we finished making kissy face.

"I'm fine," I said smiling understanding how hard it was for him and Sam to be hard asses. How hard it was to look Carlisle in the eyes and demand 2 million dollars without blinking. How he was looking beyond himself to his people.

"And Carlisle?" Jacob asked.

"He seems to be ok. He didn't faint and the house is still in one piece . . . so I think they are selling stocks or just running a printing press in the basement. But . . ." I paused as I was looking the correct word or words.

"So what did Rosalie say?"

Thanks sweetheart, "She wanted to know if the Quileute were going to buy gold plated fish hooks?"

"There's no hope for her," he said looking despondent.

"Well maybe. But just a little. She asked me to use small words to explain it to her. So I tried. I don't think it worked but where there's life there's hope. And when you're a brain dead Cullen named Rosalie . . ."

"Clueless," we both said aloud.

"So how long do you think it will take before they come up with the money?" he asked after a few minutes. I was emptying the washing machine into the dryer.

"They will probably come up with a check soon, I think. To make it seem like they want to make amends. Carlisle and Esme want to make it all go away, the rest of them, who knows," I said closing the door to the laundry room.

"I think they just want all of this to go away and go back to the way it was before," Jacob said taking the cup from me.

"But that can't happen. Bella can't just do whatever she wants to and make up an excuse. I still think she wanted you to save her in front of me, so I'd know my place in your life," I said aloud to Jacob for the first time.

"You're first and second and everything for me, with me. Can't she see that?"

"When you're a jealous teenage vampire, maybe not," I ventured.

"She wasn't a teenager when she got turned," he said looking at me strangely. I knew everything about her. He knew – they were his memories.

"Well, she's acting like a pissed off prom queen. I'm glad she isn't named Carrie." Ok so I backed down from that discussion of her jealousy of his happiness. I don't think she wanted his happiness, just her own.

"She chose Edward and she has Nessie. She chose the Cullens too. What more could she want?" he asked knowing I was thinking of something.

"Maybe she misses you just being there," I'd been doing some thinking about what Kolohe and I talked about. Maybe she did have buyers' remorse. "You're one of her last links to being human. You, Charlie and her mother. With you gone, I mean out of her life, in the way she wants you to be, then it's just her parents left. Charlie has Sue now, maybe that scares her. Knowing that he will die and she'll be left with the Cullens forever," I said.

"She has Edward. That's what she wanted. That's all she ever wanted," he said thinking aloud. "She could turn them too."

"Who are them? Would Carlisle let that happen? What would happen to Sue?" I said thinking of all of those problems. Turn the mother of 2 pack members? I don't think so.

"Goddamn it! This is complicated. I want things simple again. I want Seth back and I want us back together like before," Jacob spat tired of it all just wanting the peace back.

"Things will clear up. Seth will be back from Hawaii soon. This will be over and Harkoni will show up and get me out of there. It'll all be over soon. You keep telling me that . . . So what's the problem? You know it's true. We'll probably forget about this in like 50 yrs.," I said being a smartass again. I kiss my man one more time before we hear the car pull up. Kolohe was back with Jamie, Embry and Jared for the day.

"Kids? ? ? Oh, kids?" Kolohe hollers loudly so we'll know that he's coming. Like we didn't know that he was there.

"Hey Jamie!" I call aloud. "How was spending the night at home?"

"It was great. I missed my room and my stuff. But . . ." he started but looked at Embry and Jared then stopped.

"What?" Jacob asked knowing.

"My gran said I was cute," Jamie said slowly, like he was embarrassed.

"See I told you, you're cute," I said handing him a cup of juice.

"I wanted to be fearsome and threatening and my gran says, 'I'm cute'. It's not what I planned," he said trying not to smile.

"Ask Seth about being cute. He was able to use his cuteness to lure a vamp to his death," Jacob said remembering what Seth told him about what happened to Riley during the Victoria

War.

"Leilei, can you show me that memory so I can see what he did?" Jamie asked. Maybe he was interested in what they could really do.

"I don't have that memory. But later I'll show you some of Jacobs's battle memories so you can see what to expect," I said making sure my guys had something to eat before we started to work. I put coffee cake and zucchini muffins on the table.

"I have some memories that Leilei can share with you too. Show him the Christchurch Chase when you have the time. But not now, Jamie you're with me here in the house today with Embry and Jared. Leilei, I think the barn needs some work and Jacob you're heading back to the rez for the War games, right?" Kolohe said knowing that was on the schedule for today at the rez. Here at the house it was pulling some of the floor joists from the burnt out house shell.

"Yup, I'll be back for dinner but pulling floor joists not my favorite. Later missy . . . _and I hate turning compost_," Jacob said as he kissed me on the head before heading back outside. So Jacob fazed and headed back to the rez overland. The pack was holding a training exercise and Jamie wasn't included in the planning. He'd get to play next time.

"I want to go," . . . Jamie said sounding upset.

"I know but this has been planned for the numbers that they have. Since you entered the pack a bit later, let them do this this time and next time you'll be involved. Seth isn't here either," Kolohe said trying to make him feel better.

"Don't worry. You'll get to watch next time. They want to try it out first. You know, 'No holds barred'," Embry said.

"No holds barred?" Jamie asked.

"Full bore. All teeth and claws. And we're trying not to scare the shit out of you. We'll let you see some of the memories and see the walking wounded later and then you'll decide if you want to be a werewolf," Kolohe said.

"So why aren't you two there?" Jamie asked.

"We're supposed to assess whether or not the test worked. We'll all talk about what happened later," Embry said. One member of each pack was designated to sit out to assess whether or not the training has worked.

"Don't worry. Seth isn't here and we'll be running the same training exercises when Leilei and Jacob are in Hawaii after New Years' so relax. You'll get to run with us guys in the woods hunting vamps. Let's get to work or we'll have to deal with Kolohe and you've seen those marks on his arm haven't you?" Jared asked getting ready to head into the house.

"Yeah, so what?" Jamie said.

"That's a vamp bite. And he killed the vamp. With his bare hands. Not all furry. Bare handed," Jared continued all proud of Kolohe's ability.

"Ok, people – let's go to work here," Kolohe said handing out work assignments. "No more standing around chatting like old ladies."

So I head into the barn, grab my rake and head into it. I just keep telling myself, 'I'm making compost'. And no matter what I'm shoveling it doesn't smell as bad as Rosalie.

No formal lunch today. Kolohe walked by with a couple balance bars and a bottle of Gatorade like he did yesterday. He's such a great cook. About 3 pm he called me on my phone to tell me to start thinking about dinner. He wanted to eat about 5, so finish up. No problem, so I finished turning my fifth compost bin and headed back to the farmhouse. Over in the forest I could see someone on 4 feet watching. "I'm heading back to the house to cook dinner. I guess you're finished babysitting," I say aloud.

I see a nod in acknowledgement. "We're having turkey for dinner if you're hungry," was the last thing I said as I headed back to the house.

After a shower I got dressed and headed into the kitchen to get started. I put the turkey parts into the ovens and started on the rice and fixings. At 4:30 Jacob arrived and took a shower before dressing for dinner. That meant putting on a clean pair of shorts and a tank top. Since Kolohe got the lockers for they guys I was also the laundry mistress. It helped the guys who wanted to work on the farm and get paid to do it. They'd leave their dirty clothes and I'd wash them while I was cooking. It was easy and their mothers liked the fact that they didn't have to wash those dirty clothes any longer.

"Dinner!" I called to my guys. "It's turkey legs and thighs and salad and rice casserole for dinner," I proclaimed setting the work bench in the kitchen for dinner.

"So how was it?" Kolohe asked Jacob when everyone was getting together to eat.

"It was interesting. You guys don't fuck around," Jacob answered remembering what he'd seen.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"What I mean is they were very focused, serious and all toothy and clawy," Jacob said referring to the Kai visitors who came for the exercises.

"I remember when there were training exercises in Japan and in Hawaii. The first time the guys would like sleep for a couple of days and eat the house down and then the second time they did the testing they were serious and they would kick some serious ass," I said knowing what the result of the training.

"It always takes like 1 practice to get peoples' minds right. To understand that we mean business. We have as our job to protect the humans, ourselves and our women and children too. You guys will get it. I'm thinking 2 or 3 more practice sessions and then you'll understand what we used to do," Kolohe said smiling.

"Today was a practice session?" Jacob questioned. "It lasted like 6 hours?"

"We used to start with 6 hour practice sessions and then we progress into 24 hour sessions. Remember the vamps don't sleep so we practice running in shifts," Kolohe added after watching the rest of the boys react.

"Damn," Jacob said after taking a drink.

"Are they trying to scare us?" Jamie asked looking at me.

"Nope . . . Well . . . Yes," I said.

"Leilei show them Christchurch. I'll finish setting the table," Kolohe said laughing.

I sat on Jacob's lap and recalled the New Zealand Chase. "This is an example of a chase. If you don't let the vamp settle or have the opportunity to think then it's easier to take them down. So when our men train hard, they do so for endurance to keep the chase going until the vamp makes a mistake. This is a memory of a chase in Christchurch New Zealand about 20 years ago." So I extended my arms and re-ran the memory that I was given to share. _"A pair of 'people' got off of a ship in New Zealand and they were identified by a couple of dock workers as vamps. The word was sent out that there were vamps in the area but not much could be done since the day was cloudy. As the day continued the vamps were followed by the pack members. Most of the humans didn't get in their way as they started their chase. They were Maori and had their faces tattooed. As night fell the vamps moved into the suburbs, where the pack members lived. And the active chase started. About 10 of the pack members joined the 2 from the dock and they followed them. The walk became a jog then the jog became a run. First on 2 feet then the pack members went to 4. The pair didn't have the time to stop and think. They just ran. Up and down the streets, thru the parks into the forest then into the jungle until they reached the beach. It was there the pack took down the pair. An ambush had been setup. The pack let up like they were tired and the vamps slowed then stopped. When they stopped the ambush was sprung. Their bodies were burned. Their heads were given to strike team leaders. There were only 4 injuries to the pack, 1 broken arm and 3 compound fractures: badly broken legs. But the shiba's held their own."_

"Damn . . . Oh! I'm sorry Leilei," Jamie excused himself.

"No, it's ok. I understand. The first time I saw it – I said the same thing. Remember shiba's are build a little differently than you guys. They can run, but their jaws aren't as bone crushy as you wolves. They usually grab and rip while you guys crush," I said watching Jamie the newbie, go pale and sit down. Jared and Embry just eyed each other. I knew that they'd be talking to the others later. Telling what they'd seen in the memory that I shared.

"I see. And Seth killed a vamp by himself?" Jamie again with his eyes big and scared.

"That vamp was a newbie, less than 1 yr. old. They are stronger than older vamps but they are like 'stupider'. They don't think much or well. They are just hungry and actually walk into traps because they can't think how to avoid them," Jacob began.

"Let's eat now," I said to my men. We sat and ate dinner. Jared and Embry always were kinda impressed by 'my ability'. I kinda liked being able to help the boys now. I couldn't when I was being the damsel in distress. Now I was a member of Jacobs' pack that could help the Quileute in a way that no one else could. I was special again and I liked it.

"Just leave the dishes, we'll wash up," Kolohe offered.

"What?" I asked cutting my eyes at him.

"It's late. Jacob, take the little miss back there. We'll be ready to head out when you get back," Kolohe said.

"Ok, I get it. Pack stuff. If you say, 'Bro's before Ho's', I'll hit you. All of you guys. Sometime I worry about you Kolohe," I said heading to the bathroom. I knew the boys needed to talk about things without me. Offering to wash the dishes was nice but . . .

"Did we scare Jamie too much?" I asked Jacob as he got ready to drive me back to the Cullen house.

"No. He wasn't sure how to handle being so excited so he didn't say anything," Jacob answered calmly.

"I'm glad. I didn't want him to be afraid."

"He isn't. It's the 'cute' remark that bothers him," Jacob said chuckling.

"He should be kinda glad he's so cute. I'm sure the girls will love him because he's so cute."

"You have a good night lady," he whispered in my ear. We were still sitting in the car all snuggled up together. I didn't want to get out. But I knew I had to some time.

"_I'll try. Today was such a good day it's too bad that has to end now_," I sent back.

"It doesn't have to end. It will just change. Go tease Rosalie. I'm sure that will improve your mood," he said. Then I saw those dimples again. And it was alright.

Knock . . . knock

"Oh Hi!" Alice greets me. "I'm glad your back."

Something is up. I don't know what but I'm all on edge now. "_Are you there? Help me! Alice is trying to be nice_."

"_Be brave. I love you_," came the response from Jacob.

"Hi," I say back. Then head into the kitchen. Tomorrow is Monday and I have to go to school. Lunch.

Then I hear a sneeze. Compost isn't Alice's favorite perfume. Why wasn't it scaring her away?

"I was thinking," she starts.

Oh, this can't be good. Where's Jasper? JASPER!

"I was thinking," she repeated. "Since it seems that you need money . . . I know a way for you to make money."

WOW! Thanks. "I already have a job," I answer.

"But . . . No you don't understand. Giorgio would like you to model for him. He asked me if I could get in touch with you to offer you a modeling job in LA for him." There. She finished. She got it all out.

Oh Fuck me hard. Oh hell No! "Ok . . . I get it now. How much are you getting to ask me this question? I'm sure this is just another game all of you are playing."

"No. Really, this is a genuine offer," she continued.

"No," I said loudly and clearly. "I'm not working for Giorgio. I'm not going to LA. I work for Kolohe, you know turning compost. And what do you mean by, 'It seems that I need money?' " BITCH

"I didn't mean it like that . . . Leilei! . . . listen," Alice started in on her explanation.

"The payment for the treaty infraction is for the treaty infraction. The money is not for my wedding. How dare you . . ." Implying that Jacob and I would use part of the money for our wedding. If I could slap you and actually hurt you . . . I would. 'JASPER!' I screamed in my head. 'Where the fuck are YOU?'

"Ladies . . . What's the problem now?" Carlisle asked racing into the kitchen where we were having another round of the Alice/Leilei fight.

"Leilei misunderstood what I was saying," Alice said. DAMN, she started before I did.

"What were you trying to say?" he asked her while I just stood there glaring at her. I was so mad I think I snarled.

"I was saying that since she needed money to get married or whatever, she could work for Giorgio. He asked me if she was available to model for him. I was offering to give her his phone number," was the calm response to Carlisle. He winced. Again.

I screamed in my head, 'Jasper come and get your woman'. Then I said, "How much money are you getting for this? How much? Really? This has to be another game you're playing with Rosalie right? How much? $10,000.00?" I responded trying not to roll my eyes.

"_She's just picking on you, us. Make her angry_," Jacob whispered in my head. "_But not too angry."_

"No! That's not it," Alice tried to continue.

"Ok, . . . so it's $20,000 then," I continued to feed the fire.

"No!"

"More? Really! Are you getting another car out of this?" I said pouring gasoline instead of using charcoal.

"No! You don't understand!"

"No. **You** don't understand. I'm not working for Giorgio. There isn't any reason for me to work for someone who called me a 'Shaved Gorilla'," I trumpeted.

"Do this as a favor for me? Please? I like him and he'll pay you," Alice began to plead.

"No!" I said firmly while looking at Carlisle. He probably was trying to get a word in edgewise but wasn't able to. "Why would I do you a favor? When he called me a 'Gorilla', you could have said that I'm a native Hawaiian and my people are tribal or something like that. But you didn't, did you? And now you want me to do you a favor for your favorite what? Your favorite human?"

"But this is important to me," she said while I had to endure the return of the whiny little voice. Like that was going to help. "He's important to me."

Then fucking finally, JASPER finally made it downstairs and was peeking around the door. "Look into the future, Alice," I said. "You can see things, right? Did you see me at the fashion show? If you can see the show then you know I'm not there. I don't care what he wants. You should know that."

"Ladies . . . please," Carlisle finally said something as he moved between us. "Alice, I think Leilei has expressed her wishes. This conversation is over. Alice with me, please. Leilei have a good evening. I'll see you in the morning before you go to school."

So I finished making my lunch and headed out of the back door. Night Alice. Tee hee hee.

.

.

.

"Alice . . ." Carlisle started with his daughter after the kitchen door closed.

"She is so unreasonable," Alice stammered in anger.

"No dear, she isn't," Carlisle began to explain what just happened to his daughter. "She was put off by you implying that she needed money. Didn't you hear her tone change when you said that?" He paused to let her reflect. "You implied that the payment to the pack was about money for her and Jacob. I'm sure it isn't. It's all about respect and you disrespected her, again. Please think about what you say to her."

"But I didn't mean that . . ."

"But that's what she heard sweetheart," Jasper interjected. "You said that man, Giorgio, was important to you. So important to you that you were willing to try to talk her into going back to LA to work for him. Even after what she said she overheard," he added patiently. "Darling, you asked Leilei to work for someone who disrespected her."

"Jasper . . . honey," Alice squared off against her husband. "Giorgio asked me to ask her back."

"Does Giorgio know that she knows what he said about her? Does he know that she isn't impressed by him? Does Giorgio know she won't forgive him for what he said? All Leilei knows is, you know all of those things and you still decided to ignore them and still ask her for a favor. Leilei knows what you did and what you didn't do. And in this case you are choosing your friend, a human over her. She's insulted."

"What?" Alice exclaimed.

"She said it," Carlisle stated quietly. "She said you were choosing your human over her, probably implying her people. When the Volturi come calling all Giorgio will be able to do is offer to redesign their capes. We would want Leilei to quick call Jacob and the pack for help."

"Alice darling," Jasper started again. "You choosing Giorgio shows that you care more for him than the Quileute or the Kai. And it's them that we hope will come to our aid when we need it. I won't lose you my angel, but this fashion show isn't really that important, is it?" he finished.

"But . . ."

Carlisle stated quietly, "We have to make choices. Better choices when it comes to dealing with Leilei. I understand that dealing with her is difficult but please, things are in a delicate place now with the Quileute. Let's hope that she will just overlook this."

.

.

.

Monday

It's raining again. This is Forks, so it's supposed to rain. I'm wearing overalls today and one of Jacob's sweaters. I grab my bag and head to the house. No one is cooking breakfast but, I know how to cook. There are frozen waffles and peanut butter for breakfast. I was draining a quart of orange juice when Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Leilei," Carlisle started.

"Good morning Carlisle." Don't start with me. Alice was wrong

"I'd apologize to you but I'd never stop doing that. So instead thank you for being honest," he continued.

"Did you forget? I have to be honest. It's what I'm about. It's why I am," I say confidently.

"You're not allowed to . . ."

"Stretch the truth a little . . . Yes," I said. "But not in situations that are life and death."

"Can you lie by omission? Edward said that you didn't tell him what the treaty violation punishment was?" Carlisle asked probing for the edges of this new territory.

"I didn't know what the punishment was, so I couldn't tell him anything," I lie to him. I knew it was money – just not how much. I know you don't know but I can lie to you Carlisle. It's the line I have to walk. Even though you are my guardian, you are still a vampire. My dad is on his way. I'll be leaving soon. But I won't tell you that either. You should suspect that something is up.

"Alice didn't mean any harm," he continued calmly. "She was just so excited that Giorgio is going to feature some of her designs. She lost perspective on reality."

"She lost so much perspective that she asked me to model for him." She **is** bat shit crazy.

"Well, like I said she was excited. Thank you for being so considerate . . ."

Considerate? I just looked surprised. I wasn't trying to be considerate when I was talking with her. I wanted to piss her the fuck off. But he interrupted.

He smiled cryptically. "Thanks again Leilei. Have a good day."

He left. I left.

"Hey boy," I say to Kolohe getting wet in the rain.

"Hey you. So how was yesterday?" Kolohe asked knowing that things were happening. Jacob spent part of the evening laughing without saying why.

"Didn't Jacob tell you? Alice asked me to model for Giorgio. So I could make money," I spat to my brother. He hated Alice more than I did.

"Goddamn! Why do things always go from bad to fucked up with them?" he said shaking his head while we headed down the road.

"I don't know. Jacob was listening when Alice and I were chatting. She decided that since I was working and it seemed that we needed money, this was a way for me to make money. I took the 'we' as 'us furry people' and then I went at her over that."

"I'm glad to hear it. Doesn't she . . . what am I saying? She doesn't think. It all just happens. If she can't control it, she whines until she gets her way," he said pulling into the parking lot at the school. "He's coming for lunch today. Good luck with your project. I'm sure they won't like it," Kolohe said smiling.

"Thanks boy," I say getting out of the truck heading into school.

In civics class I showed my project on the computer projector. I was happy with the way it turned out. It was so good that I decided to give a copy to the 3rd grade classes. I thought the kids would like to look at themselves having fun.

Lunch didn't come early enough; I was hungry by the time Jacob showed up. "I like that sweater," he said.

"I know. It's one that I didn't give you because I like it too. It reminds me of you. It smells like you," I said smiling like I've gotten away with something.

"So what happened this morning? Did Carlisle say anything?" he asked.

"All he said was 'thank you for your consideration'. I think he thinks I told you guys what to do."

"Well you did," Jacob answered.

"No, I helped. That's all. That's my job," I answer feeling ok about what I did for the packs.

"At some point I'll want my sweater back," he says quietly.

"Sure you want it . . . will you get it is the question?" I snark in return.

"I'll try . . ." he said starting to tickle me.

Oh no not that. "I've got to go," I giggle. "Later boy," I chirp happily as I go back to class.

Kolohe showed up to get me when the day is over and back to the farm we went. Payroll Monday. Get my boys paid. Sue is there to pick up the money to take it back to the rez since she moved back there after she and Charlie broke up. Why or how that happened I didn't know but I had my guesses. Charlie was too interested in what was going on at the Cullen house with his ex-daughter. Well she is, was dead, literally so ex as in ex-alive person. From what I was told and what I knew to be true, Charlie didn't get too involved in Quileute tribal issues for years. Or pack issues either. The boys helped when he asked them to find lost hikers and stuff. Everything was cool. So when he and Sue broke up over her pack involvement it didn't make any sense to me. But I'm not human and my daughter isn't a vampire. What do I know?

"You look cute," Sue said checking out my clothes.

"Thanks. This is one of the sweaters I bought for Jacob but he's only worn it once or twice. But since I like it, it's mine," I said just a little too loud.

"Is he here?" she asks.

"Yup. He's here for dinner I guess. How is Seth by the way?"

"He's just fine. He likes Hawaii but he misses Nessie. Is that normal?" Sue wants to know.

"Very normal," Jacob said. Then he gave me a big smooch.

"Ewwww," Sue said. "You two stop that." She said smiling.

"We will. Are you staying for dinner?" if she says yes then I'll change my plans.

"Sorry I can't tonight. Leah is cooking dinner and the boys will want their money. Are the credit vouchers in here too?"

"Everything is exactly the way you wanted it. Remember to get them to sign the sheet. We'll need to have all of this as back up if we get audited for tax purposes," Kolohe added. "We don't want any trouble."

"I've got it Mr. and I'm taking this cake with me," she said as she headed to the door.

So after a wave she headed out back to the rez after I helped her with the cake she took. I'd made 3.

"So what's up with her and Charlie?" I ask returning to the kitchen to start fixing dinner.

"I don't know really," Jacob answered.

"Did it start when Bella came to the rez? It seems when that happened shit and the fan hit for just about everyone," Kolohe asked. He was too polite to just come out and ask her.

"No, I think there might have been problems before. But who knows. When 2 people are married things happen," Jacob answered.

"But between those two there's more than the normal amount of shit. I mean how is it having a vamp step-grandchild?" Kolohe asked.

"Sue is and was great about that, all of that. Nessie and Seth came to the house for Thanksgiving and Christmas with Edward and Bella. But is does seem that Charlie has lost his mind over this Bella thing," Jacob answered.

"If he keeps sticking his nose into business that isn't his he could get it cut off," Kolohe said trying not to sound too menacing.

"Really? We don't want problems with the Cullens over Charlie," Jacob said quietly.

"Then Charlie should learn not to stick his nose into pack business. Ok, if he wants to show up at the Quileute tribal meetings – fine. They are open to the public. But wanting to come to the pack meetings? Is he crazy?"

I didn't get to go to pack meetings without being invited and he wanted to come so he could tell the Cullens what the packs were doing. Oh, that's not gonna happen.

"Probably. I'm surprised he didn't go crazy when you told him that Bella was a vampire," Kolohe again.

"He didn't understand. I also told him that I was werewolf at the same time. Well you know that anyway. He had a lot to deal with," Jacob said after considering what Charlie had to deal with in such a short span of time.

"But he's had time to get over the shock. And now he's decided that he wants to get involved in pack issues? He's way off base," Kolohe stated more firmly this time.

"Maybe so but . . ."

"He could get hurt is all I'm saying. Tokar got pulled over the other day and was asked some questions that he shouldn't have," Kolohe finally let it out of the bag.

"Did he tell Sam?" Jacob worriedly asked this time.

"No he didn't. Tokar knows that Sam is in a difficult position. But even Charlie should know he can't tell Tokar to leave. Let alone tell Tokar that is was him that brought trouble here and it would all go away if he did."

"Can we talk about something else? I'm tired of all of this. It all will be over soon. Dad will come and get me and then it ends," I said tired of all of the whispering. Why they didn't just call a big meeting and get everything out in the open – well I didn't know. Maybe it's a boy thing.

"How do you think Carlisle will take that little bit of news? The news that you will be leaving?" Jacob asked probably not wanting to hurt the Cullens' feelings. Carlisle took his job as guardian seriously and learning of his failure might not sit too well with him.

"I think they'll be relieved. Both he and Esme. They will finally be off duty. It's their job along with Emmett and Jasper to keep me alive," I answered pulling pans out of the fridge to warm up enough to place in the oven.

"No, it's been their job to keep Alice and Rosalie from killing you," Kolohe said with a smile on his face.

"Maybe if you did what they want – everyone could relax in that house," Jacob said. I was hoping that he was just teasing.

"Yeah right. Rosalie wants me to stop stinking and Alice wants me to be her little sister. I told Carlisle and Esme that I think the girls wanted me to be jealous of them."

"You didn't!" Kolohe snapped angry at me.

"You know I did," I answered.

"You lost your temper. Watch it little sister."

"Carlisle was there and he asked me what I thought of them, so I told him," I said defending myself.

"This honesty thing might get you in trouble," Kolohe said worrying about what might happen if they lost control because I made them mad.

"Not with him. He's aware, well more aware than the kids are anyway."

"Be careful. You don't know what they are thinking, if they can think," Kolohe not letting his

dislike of them get in the way of his words.

I decided to change the topic. I knew how Jacob felt about them. I knew that he didn't like hearing Kolohe rag on them too much. "Let's stop talking about them and talk about us. So how are the Hoku Ao treating Seth?"

"They like him. He learns fast and well, he's big for his age," Kolohe said glad that Seth was making a good impression on his pack.

"Big?" Jacob.

"In size. The shiba's tend to be thinner boned but faster than you wolves," Kolohe explained.

"Faster than us? No way," Jacob countered boasting.

"Yes way. And way faster. Shiba's tend to catch the vamps in their jaws and smash them against rocks. Or each other."

"What?" Jacob asked not believing what Kolohe' just said.

"Or rip them apart. But that takes lots of skill and practice," Kolohe finished.

"Like what you guys did to us," Jacob said reluctantly.

"That was with you. And yeah. You guys maybe a little big to play 'rip and tear' but you guys do crush things like mother fuckers though," Kolohe admitting that the wolves could hold their own if they needed to. Even against the shibas.

"Uh? What!" Jacob asked again.

I laughed, "He meant you guys bite hard honey."

"Oh. Thanks." Jacob liked the compliment. "Let's eat."

"You have gym tomorrow right?" Jacob asked while he was taking me back there.

"Yup. What do you want for lunch?" I liked the ordinary business of our lives. I missed that. What was for lunch? What do you want for dinner? Nope, you can't have that sweater back. It's mine. Stuff like that. I missed our everyday, back in the cottage, life. We'd have that soon enough. Daddy? Where are you and what's taking so LONG?

"You know anything you make is fine," he said quietly as he parked across the street from the house. "_Don't let them get to you too much. You can quick call me anytime you know that."_

"_I know but there are times when I get pushed."_

"_Just let some of it go. Just let it happen."_

"_Sometime I just can't sit there and let it go."_

"Ok, then pick fights and make sure you win them," Jacob added knowing that winning would make me happy.

"I bat at least 70%," I said proudly.

"No one can keep an average like that!"

"I can. There are all of the little fights that I don't tell you about where I'm way. Later Mr.

Man."

"That's Wolfman to you sweetheart," he said showing those dimples that might give away his age in the future.

.

.

.

"When is she gonna get . . . oh, there she is," Rosalie said when she could smell Leilei walking up the driveway from the street. "When is she just gonna go back to acting right? Like she did before?"

"I don't know," Emmett whispered to his wife. "Welcome home Leilei."

"Thanks." Sorry to bother you two. What did I do this time?

"Did you have a good day?" Emmett asked opening up the door for me.

"Yup. Thanks." Something is up. What's going on NOW? So I head into the kitchen and Esme has the crock pot working. She's making pulled pork. Sandwiches for breakfast. Yummy. "Thanks Esme," I call aloud. I'm sure she heard me. If not then oh well. I'm sure someone will tell her I disturbed the household quiet.

I finish getting lunch ready. Soba noodles, pickles. I'll take some of the pork with me. Enough for Jacob and I for lunch. It will be chicken for dinner at the farm tomorrow. Later all y'all.

.

.

.

Tuesday

Tuesday came and went without much screaming and hollering. I wore one of Jacob's faded sweaters to school hoping that Alice would shit a brick. Well come as close as she could while hurting herself as much as possible.

.

.

.

Wednesday

It was Wednesday night when I got home when Carlisle asked if I'd ask Jacob to come into the house to pick up a check on Friday.

"What time? Sam might be in town too, they both could pick it up," I asked.

"8:00 pm? Will 8 work?" Carlisle asked calmly.

I stood and looked to the ceiling and quick called my man. I thought he might know Sam's schedule and he did. "They'll both be here on Friday at 8pm," I confirmed.

"Fine then. Have a good evening," Carlisle dismissed me.

"Have you seen what she's been wearing to school lately?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Alice, let it go. I'm sure she wearing those things just to get on your nerves," Rosalie answered looking thru a sales catalogue of lingerie.

"Why? She hasn't said one word to any of us since the large blow up. What's up with that?" Alice asked again wanting to understand why.

"We didn't think we were that bad as all that," Jasper said to comfort his wife. If she continued on this line of thinking the discussion could last all day.

"Well it seems we are that bad when it comes to them," Alice concluded.

"What do you think they're going to do with the money?" Rosalie asked starting in on another sore point with her.

"If I were them I'd rebuild the rez? You know build new houses for everyone," Emmett added.

"I'd spend the money on the roads," Rosalie interjected. "They have all kinds of potholes and stuff."

"2 million dollars is a drop in the bucket. They need all kinds of help out there," Alice continued. "No one knows how to dress and their houses do need lots of help but I think the boys will keep the money for themselves and not help anyone."

"Alice, shame on you. How can you say that?" Esme admonished her daughter for saying that the pack would just be selfish without any proof.

"Ok, so what do you think they'll do with the money?" Alice continued questioned.

"I think that since the Kai are here, they will help guide them. They'll know how to handle it," Jasper added to stem the tide of negative comments.

"That's right. The Kai will probably take the money," Alice continued.

"I don't think so. The check will be made out to whom?" Jasper asked aloud.

"I didn't put in the payee yet. And I'm sure the Kai aren't taking the money," Carlisle said calmly. "Can you be sure of that? I mean we don't know what's going on over there," he continued as Esme moved to his side. "And we shouldn't. The Quileute and the Kai haven't asked for our help. Offering to 'assist' them would disrespect them. And we shouldn't expect them to ask for our help."

"The Kai are their allies and friends. They understand them better than we can and we ever will," Jasper added.

"But they are so touchy. You can disrespect them with a look or a word. They should get thicker skin. How would offering to help them be disrespectful?" Alice pushed again.

"Alice honey, the Kai have been handling their finances for we don't know how long. They got by without us before and in the emergency that happened here . . . How many of the Kai got here in like a week? They got the money for all of those plane tickets from somewhere," Jasper finished hoping to end this little chat soon.

"Maybe the Kai are expecting to get the money back from the Quileute?" Alice kept on.

"So Bella went to the rez and didn't get killed because she knew that the Quileute would levy a fine against us so they could in turn pay the Kai for the plane tickets they bought to come to the trial of their murders?" Jasper spouted in a slight upset.

"What?" Esme said. "That didn't make any sense."

"I know that's what I thought. No way. It didn't make any sense when I said it. Has anyone asked Leilei what's going to happen?" Jasper continued.

"No. She hasn't said anything and I don't think we've heard her say 2 words since the big blow up," Alice said. "Is that the way it's going to be from now on? Her walking around here like a ghost or something."

"Well, the impression that she got from us was that we hate them and everything that they are. And they think we treat them as if they are a lower form of life. So how do we get past that?" Esme questioned to no one in particular.

"Go out to her house and say 'We're sorry you are what you are but why can't you be more like us?'" Rosalie snapped tired of this conversation.

"Or 'Why can't she just act more like us?'" Jasper teased. "How? She lives in the world that we will never know or understand. She can do things that we'll never be able to do. There isn't a way to compare us and them."

"She was brought up in a world that we'll never understand. Well, think. She's known that vampires and werewolves were real her entire life. This knowledge has shaped her life, who she is and what she does. How she thinks and more importantly how she thinks about us and the way we are?" Carlisle illuminated to the group.

"When we had a fight, she hinted things to me that we, both of our peoples, will never really understand each other," Jasper admitted.

"You and Leilei had a fight?" Carlisle surprised by that admission.

"Yes. Well a logic argument. I asked her what she'd learned from us and she said we didn't do anything for her to learn. I asked what she meant by that and she said that we don't do anything. Other than spend time in our bedrooms," Jasper admitted.

"But we can't do what she does," Emmett stated.

"She goes to school. You do that, but she also works for the tribe helping by everyone that she can," Esme started. "She also spends lots of time at the farm."

"Ewwwww – dirt," Alice said while moving to Jasper to take his hand. "I design clothes and I handle our money. That's the work I do for the family."

"I handle the computers and such. Rosalie takes care of our cars. What do the rest of us do? Well nothing that the Kai seem to value, so she just sees us as not having value. They see us as selfish, not helping anyone other than ourselves. We could have offered to help the Quileute but we didn't," Jasper finished.

"They didn't ask," Alice stuttered in exasperation.

"But that shouldn't have stopped us from offering," Esme continued. "But not in a way that degrades them."

"So you're saying that I can offer to show the wolf pack girlfriends how to dress?" Alice asked getting all excited.

"No. You could offer to show them how to design their own clothes. Maybe teach them how to sew, that kind of thing. And as long as it's something that they want to do. You can't make them do what you want them to do," Esme continued understanding that when Alice got on a roll nothing would or could stop her.

"But if . . ."

"There isn't any but, Alice sweetheart . . . they have to want to do it," Jasper. "And they

would have to want to learn it from you."

"I wouldn't recommend trying to make friends with them just now. Until this treaty business gets settled it's a non-starter. We aren't really friends with Leilei and seeing that she's Jacob's imprint, they would probably take their cue from her. She's the pack leaders' imprint. She's closer to being equal with us than they are and since she knows she isn't respected by us then why would she introduce her new friends to us? Then again I'm sure that she'd tell them what to expect from us. They'd just look for problems instead of being open to just trying to being friends," Carlisle summed up the situation from his point of view. "It's human nature."

"Can't she just . . ."

"She won't. Why should she? Underneath it all, she is Kai. She knows and understands more about us that just about anyone. We moan, bitch, whine and complain about her because she doesn't do what we want . . . What would happen if there were 10 or 12 of them here who didn't do what we wanted?" Jasper added smiling at his wife.

"I'd just send them all home," Alice finished understanding that the situation wasn't going to get any better between them. The Kai and Quileute were just weird and they just would be that way until they all died.

"Now that's the way to make friends," Carlisle kidded. "Forget this for now. Maybe later there might be a way for us to get together again."

.

.

.

Thursday

"Ok, so tomorrow at 8 for another meeting at the Cullen house. Are we gonna do that dinner here and meeting there thing again?" I asked getting tired of doing this every fucking Friday night meeting at the Cullens house.

"Yup and then you get to explain what just happened to them since they have no clue," Jacob added with a laugh.

"They will hand you a check. How hard is that?" I teased back.

"They are just used to making things happen the way they want it to," Tokar said in a tone that meant business. "The idea that they can't control this situation baffles them. They are confused. I'm sure the younger of them have no idea that there is a problem at all."

"I'm not sure what they are telling Nessie," I confessed.

"What?" Kolohe asked.

"Well Nessie asks me things and I just tell her the normal human answer. When it comes to things that I'm not going anywhere near I just tell her to ask her parents. I don't know if she knows she's not normal." Poor kid. I mean really.

"Normal how?" Tokar questioned probably not understanding what I meant.

"She's the half human half vamp, Seth's imprint. She'd not mature yet. She's still a kid in a lot of ways. Kinda like me. But she's grown up in that house and I don't know how much time she's spent in the world. How she might act outside of that house?"

"What?" Kolohe asked again.

"Well, Alice makes her clothes and Nessie can surf the net like a champ but has she ever gone to grocery store with Esme? I mean does she know to handle herself when the world isn't being handled for her? Nona and Harkoni took me out when I was a kid. I pretty much knew what was what when I was out with them."

"You're different. She's half vamp. If she smells someone she wants to eat she could lose control and eat them," Tokar spat. "Right there in public. Think of how ugly that scene would be."

"Not if someone was with her. They should start taking her out soon if she's going to act like the rest of them." So now I'm defending Nessie. Well she's pretty innocent in all of this. And I like her.

"You didn't have that kind of problem. You didn't have an aspect then. You were just human. . . . Are they treating you any better?" Tokar again. He's asking for my father I know.

"Well not really. But then again I'm not giving them the chance. I'm over them. They just seem to be pissed off that I don't want to just worship the ground they walk on."

"Leilei, they have it in their minds that humans should be jealous of what they have and want to be them so . . . they expect you to be jealous also. It doesn't occur to them that we are happy, very happy being who and what we are." It was Tokar speaking for all of us I think.

"And we are damn fucking glad not to be one of them," Kolohe stated aloud.

"They don't see it that way. They are under the impression that we Kai are . . ." I was lost for words. The Cullens were blind that way. They could only see things their way.

"Unhappy or disillusioned," Kolohe said the correct words. "They are sure if we could we would want to be just like them. I'd rather be Kai or human."

"And I wouldn't want to be one of them Cullen or just a nomad vamp. I feel sorry for them, they can't change. The only way out for them is death, the real death. They can't go back to being human. They may say they don't want to be human but I'm sure that deep inside somewhere they want to be. What a life!" Tokar vented his disillusionment.

"So what's for dinner tomorrow night?" My brother asked. He seemed to know how to change the subject.

"I was thinking fish," I said giggling.

Tokar finished the meeting with, "Good choice little one. Good night everyone. We'll show tomorrow night about 5 for dinner."

.

.

.

Friday

Breakfast was hot and ready when I finally got into the house. Esme made me chili for breakfast. What I didn't eat I'd have for late night snacks.

"You didn't make your lunch for today?" Esme questioned as I was eating.

"Jacob's bringing pizza," I said between bites.

"Oh that's nice dear," Esme said looking for a comb. Apparently I had tangles in my hair.

"_Really? I didn't know I was bringing lunch," _I hear in my head.

I answer back_, "You know now."_

"That's not what Jacob just said," I said between bites.

Esme questioned, "He didn't know he was bringing lunch today?"

"Well," I said giggling, "He knows now."

"What's it like having him in your mind?" She asked watching me fill my bowl again.

"He's not in my mind," I confessed. "It's like talking to yourself but you don't know the answers. And the answer that you get sometimes isn't the one you want."

"You're going to be here tonight right?" Esme asked.

"I'll be here at 8 after cooking dinner for him. See you then," I said finishing rinsing my bowl in the sink. And into the dishwasher it goes.

So it's Friday. Gym day, every Tuesday and Friday. "Hey boy. What's up?" I ask Kolohe getting into the truck for my ride to school.

"You ready for tonight?" Kolohe asked knowing that I was as ready as I could be. What would happen will happen.

"Yup," I said. "I don't see a problem."

"Oh come on. Just about everything they've done causes a problem," he said aloud. We'd chatted about it before but not our loud. "From going to school that put Bella in danger. Charlie was and is in danger because of them. Sue. Sam. Billy. And it keeps spreading out from there. If they weren't here, if they weren't pretending to be human most of the problems in town wouldn't be problems."

"If they weren't here, I might not be here," I said hoping to end this part of the conversation. Yes, the Cullens caused problems but they did save my life. I couldn't forget that. I wouldn't let Kolohe forget that either.

"We don't know that for sure," Kolohe said not wanting to back off. "It might have been easier for Ululani and Talia to move for an introduction to the Quileute if this place wasn't so strange. You've read the diaries. But we'll never know that for sure. So don't worry about it." He stopped to catch a breath, "Where's your lunch?"

"Jacob is bringing pizza," I said with an evil grin.

"Why does he put up with you?"

"I'm cute and I cook really well. Later boy," I snark getting out of the truck.

Blah . . . blah . . . blah.

Lunch

"Hey you!" I call to my honey.

"Pizza. Your wish, Lunch," he cooed back to me.

"Thanks."

"So how are they?" he asked aloud.

"Well, things are kinda weird. Rosalie and Emmett have kinda disappeared. Well, what I mean is I haven't seen much of them. Now that I think about it I haven't seen Bella and Edward either." I took a bit of pepperoni and thought for a second. "So any info on my phone?"

"Nope. Simon is looking into it. He should have some info by dinner time. There were 2 other calls and no messages. Don't worry. _You're safe. You know that right?_"

"_I know," _I answered_. _Kolohe had given Jacob holy fucking hell over leaving me with the Cullens after I was hurt. Jacob said he was scared – he never killed one of his own kind. He never thought he'd ever have to kill one of his own. When he said that, Kolohe just backed off. He understood the pain that Jacob was in. What bothered Kolohe was the fact that Seth came and went but he didn't. If someone wanted to get to me they could have just as easily followed Seth as Jacob. But Nona told Kolohe to let up. He was young and had imprinted. When he imprinted he'd see how 'stupid thinking' would make perfect sense.

"I know I'm safe but in school. I'm bored to death. God it's horrible," I admitted.

"Maybe you should make some friends?"

"Why?"

"Friends are good to have . . ." he said thinking aloud.

"I have you and the trainers, your pack and all of the people on the rez. You know the family. Why do I need anyone else?" I knew he just wanted it to be easier but the people in school weren't my people. And they weren't his people either.

"I think you miss girl talk. My sisters were like crazy with that."

"I've always been with girls my age in the runs. We worked together and had fun. Sometimes we'd tease the boys but we knew if we liked each other or hated each other in 5 or 6 months it would all be over. It all got better when we were on line. We email and stuff even now but . . ."

"I know. _Your bestest friends were here . . ."_

"But I still have you," I coo.

"And Kolohe and your seer sisters friends."

"I also have Leah and Sue and Emily."

"You'll be friends but not like bestest friends. _Not like Talia but . . ."_

"Maybe," I say to him. He was worried about me. I decided to ease his mind. "Talia was a pack leader wife in training. Before all of that happened . . . I was thinking about staying here."

"Really?"

"Really! There was this pack leader. Young and brave, I was kinda interested in," I say winking at him.

"Do I know him?" He asked wearing a really big goofy grin.

"Well," I kissed Jacob and looked into those eyes. I knew he knew I'd lost my best friend. He'd lost his mother and in some ways his father too. We'd be there for each other for so long we'd only remember the good things. "When well Seth get back?" I teased.

He returned my kiss with the words, "Go to gym. Kolohe will be here after school woman. What's for dinner?"

"Laulau."

"Steamed fish with pork belly. Yummy."

"Who told you that?" I ask. Is he studying Hawaiian culture?

"Keka told me. That's Seth in Hawaiian."

"Thanks. I'll text Nessie to let her know."

I texted Nessie then off to gym.

"So how was school?" Kolohe asked absently.

"Fine. It's Friday. That's over for 2 days. What the hell is with calculus anyway?" I whined. I didn't like calculus.

"I'll help if you want," Kolohe offered.

"Thanks but Jacob likes to."

"Oh yeah, - that's right he understands you," he teased. "You cook and he'll be here soon."

.

.

.

"So how does this happen?" Jacob asked when we were all together.

"Well at 8pm tonight we'll show. Carlisle will say something," Tokar said.

"Yes he will. That's guaranteed," Sam concurred.

"And hopefully he'll hand you a check for 2 million dollars. It's a lot of cash if they just have hundreds," Tokar finished.

"Then we'll shake hands and everything's fine," Jacob said.

"That's what he wants. No harm no foul," Leilei admitted. "Let's go and get this over with."

Knock . . . knock

"Good evening everyone. Please come in," Esme said graciously.

"Thank you for being so prompt," Carlisle said on the way to the dining room. "I'm sorry to say we could only pull together $800,000.00 on short notice. Can we have an additional month to gather the rest of the money?"

They were in the dining room. Rosalie and Alice just looked perturbed. Emmett held Rosalie's hand. Jasper tried to spread calm without bothering anyone too much. No Bella or Edward in sight but that didn't mean they weren't there.

Sam just nodded, "Ok," after looking at Jacob.

"Who do I make this check out to?"

"The Quileute Pack Society," Sam said quietly.

"A benevolent society? That sounds good," Carlisle said.

"Yes, they are charged with the care of the packs," Tokar remarked hoping that Carlisle understood that the money was for the Quileute.

"Just as I thought. You are going to just keep the money," Rosalie stated. She was going to say more but got a look from Carlisle that stopped her.

"Thank you," Jacob said handing the check to Leah, the pack treasurer.

Sam and Jacob just touched Leilei to chat. "_Jacob, just let it go. It was just bait._"

"_Ok, then we agree. We'll give them another month_," Jacob concurred.

"The end of October is fine Carlisle," Sam said as the senior pack member.

"That's just fine," Carlisle repeated.

Just as Rosalie said, "Halloween? Are you coming in costume?"

"Is next week better for you Rosalie?" Sam snapped in return.

Esme shot Rosalie a look that meant real trouble. Leilei knew it was going to be another long night in the Cullen house again.

"Let's make it the 30th then," Carlisle said looking at Rosalie. She'd embarrassed them in front of the Quileute.

"Fine. I'll be off that evening anyway," Sam prepared to finish. "Good night all."

"_Leilei, try to have a good night you,"_ Leah said touching Leilei as everyone headed back to the front door.

"_Night boy," _she sent to Jacob.

"_Night you. I'll listen but if I start laughing too much I may just hang up on the line_," Jacob sent heading out the door last. "Ouch!" he said as Leilei hit him.

Esme spoke first as Carlisle and Rosalie began to square off, "Well it was either money or Bella in pieces. There was no choice there."

"They'd all be dead. Bella is our sister and . . ." Rosalie countered.

"And she broke the rules we live by to live in this house in this place. Money is just money," Carlisle responded.

"Bella is my baby. A member of our family. We should have been more careful," Esme added carefully.

So I return to the dining room. Meeting part 2 is in session.

"So what are they going to do with the money?" Rosalie said jumping into the middle of what was not her business.

"I don't know," I answer.

"Why do you keep saying that? I don't know," she snapped.

"Because I don't know. The Quileute are Quileute. I'm Kai and I only know what they tell me," I lied to them.

"Bullshit!" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie, what do you want me to tell you? Things that I don't know. Did Bella even know what the rules to being a Cullen were? Or is she special because she's Charlie's ex-daughter?" Yeah, I went there.

"Enough ladies, ENOUGH!" Carlisle screamed louder than either of us. "Consequences do matter. Bella was told the consequences. Her failure was and is our failure as a family to help her in her new life. Our fault."

"But . . ." Rosalie started again.

"Ours," Carlisle continued. "I understand that Leilei is in the same position as Bella was some 5 years ago. Leilei is told only what she needs to know."

"She can read Jacobs' mind."

"It's not like turning on a radio or opening a book. It's more like making a phone call. He can just not pick up the call," I started. I differed to Carlisle in the screaming matches. It is his house but I'm not letting Rosalie run over me just because she's Rosalie.

"Edward says he can just drop in and read the thoughts in anyone's mind," Rosalie crowed proudly.

"Well, he said he couldn't read mine. And if you have Edward, why ask me anything anyway? Why not just ask him? He should be able to just tell you everything then right? . . . Oh yeah that's right, Edward said he can't read minds at extreme distances so he's not Mr. Hot Shot Perfect Know it all after all."

"Now you wait a minute . . ."

"_Leilei . . . slow down. Don't get her too upset. I'd hate to have to kill Emmett,"_ Jacob sent.

"Ladies, please. Rosalie you asked for that. There are limits to everyone's abilities. Edward can't tell the person whose mind he is reading what to think to get the answers he wants. And more to the point what the Quileute do is their business Not Ours," Carlisle stated firmly and slowly.

"Is that all?" I asked. I was done.

"Have a good evening Leilei. Are you at the farm this weekend?" Esme asked as cheerfully as she would ask if I wanted chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.

"Yup. It's compost time. Spring will be here before you know it. Night all," I end heading out of the dining room heading to my little cottage. I wouldn't want to be Rosalie right now. Tee hee hee.

.

.

.

"Rosalie, what the hell was that?" Carlisle asked after hearing the backdoor closed.

"You gave them $800,000.00. Don't we have a say in what they will do with it?"

"No we don't. We bought; we are buying the ability to come back here in 100 years, to this house, with the knowledge that Jacob and Leilei might use their cottage as a love nest. They may watch this house too. To be sure it's safe and secure for our return. We are showing we understand that our allies are worthy of our respect. And to assure ourselves of backup when we need it against the Volturi."

"Carlisle can we count on them? With the Kai here, the Quileute are doing whatever they say?" Rosalie pleaded.

"Do you know that as a fact?" he asked.

"But . . ."

"As far as I know, the only Cullen to violate the Quileute treaty was Bella. Are you saying that you have firsthand knowledge that the Kai are running the Quileute around like puppies on the lead? Are you admitting something? Should I go and bring Leilei back here to hear you confess?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I'm not confessing to anything. But the Kai are . . ." Rosalie struggled to clarify what she wanted to say.

"Warriors," Jasper interjected firmly. "They've spent centuries coming up with training regimes and ways to help their pack members and keep themselves alive. They are probably helping with everything over there on the rez. If not actually doing things then making suggestions."

"There is a lot to deal with when you're planning your life. Think about how Seth and Jacob's lives have changed in just the last 5 years. They went from just being teenage boys in high school to immortals that have to live their lives in the same manner that we do, while still being members of their families and tribe. The Kai have done this and still do. I choose to believe that the Kai are here to help," Carlisle continued where Jasper left off. "We have no say in what they will do now or ever. We can only hope that they will consider us friends and not enemies as their numbers increase."

.

.

.

Saturday

"Did you think about modeling for Giorgio?" Alice asked me as I puttered in the house kitchen before heading to my ride.

"Nope. Not at all."

"But . . . No. Really? You'd have fun I promise. And like I said you could make a lot of money. I'm sure he'd even give you a dress for the Fall Formal at school."

"I'm not going to the Fall Formal," I said with finality that I hoped she understood.

"Yes, you are," she said in response.

"No, I'm not." Contradict me again and it's on.

"So, you haven't given it a second thought at all. You didn't get a call from him? Giorgio, I mean," she asked like something may have been planned.

"No. Not at all. Not once." Eat that bitch. Strike that, 'Drink that bitch'.

"Is that your phone?" she asks.

"Nope," I said deciding that this had to come to an end sometime. My phone wasn't ringing.

"Are you sure your phone isn't ringing?"

"This is my phone and it isn't ringing." I pulled my phone out of my backpack and it isn't ringing, dinging or vibrating. What are you up to Alice?

"That isn't your phone," she snaps at me.

"Yes it is. Kolohe gave me a new phone. Someone was calling on my other phone. I didn't know who it was so I gave it to Kolohe." So the frown on you face means what?

"What!"

Do I have to repeat myself? "I said, 'I gave my old phone to Kolohe. He's gonna figure out who's calling me and probably go and kill him." Tee hee hee.

"What? You gave your phone to that . . . that psychopath!"

"Who are you calling a psychopath?" I screech back at her.

"Your brother . . . that's who," she snaps back at me.

Oh, it's on again.

Carlisle enters, well damn near flies into the kitchen where we were nose to nose again. "Ladies . . . What now? Leilei, start first please."

"Well, Alice asked me if I'd reconsidered the modeling job she told me about and I said no. Then she asked me if my phone was ringing. I told her I gave my phone to Kolohe when I started getting calls from someone that I didn't know. He said he'd investigate who was trying to get in touch with me and he'd deal with them."

"She said Kolohe would kill whoever it was that was calling her. And she knows it's Giorgio that's been calling her," Alice defended herself.

"I know **Now** that it's been Giorgio trying to call me. I didn't know that when my phone was ringing and I couldn't see the phone number because it was blocked." Don't try to cover your ass after the fact baby.

"Didn't you answer the call?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Of course not."

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

Really Carlisle? Really? "I was almost killed by my own people here. Somehow they hunted me down here, in Forks. Kolohe gave me a new phone with a new phone number after all that. Only the people that needed to know that number got that number. And then I get calls from someone I don't know. Once is a mistake. 3 calls in an hour isn't a mistake. The person didn't leave a message. So I gave the phone to Kolohe and he gave me a new new phone and number. And no, I didn't give my old number to anyone in school or at the store in Vancouver. Someone unknown to me got that number and so Kolohe and the training team are dealing with it. And who the **hell** do you think you are calling my brother a psychopath?" Just in case Carlisle didn't hear you call my brother a psycho the first time.

Carlisle audibly groaned.

"You said he'd kill Giorgio," Alice snarled.

"Yeah he might just do that. What I said was he might kill the person who was calling me. If that's Giorgio, then so be it."

"Leilei, would he do that?"

Stupid question Carlisle. "Of course he'd do it to keep me safe**. **I didn't want to work for Giorgio or with him and I told Alice that. And all she's been trying to do is figure out how to get me or trick me into doing it. I'm not a vampire or a werewolf. I'm not even as strong as Nessie and someone calls me on a phone number that isn't public after I've survived being hunted by my own kind and I'm supposed to just act like nothing happened. You are out of your fucking mind." Oops. Maybe that last bit was a step too far but . . .

"But . . ." Alice tried to start again.

"Ladies . . . ladies!" Carlisle said taking Alice by the hand. He knew he'd probably crush my hand if he held it that tightly. "Leilei, are you going to the farm today?"

"Yes."

"Please, leave now and have a good day." Carlisle paused while I got my bag and headed into the hall then asked, "Is Giorgio dead?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?" Alice again.

"Kolohe could have called LA for a strike team there to take him out. Or maybe go himself. He is my big brother; it's his job to make sure I'm safe." Chew on that bitch.

"Bitch!"

"Fuck you! Doesn't no mean No? Ever?"

.

.

.

"Hey you're late? What's up?" Kolohe asked sitting in the truck just waiting.

"You're gonna love this so hold on. So I'm standing in the kitchen as Alice is still on the, 'Won't you go modeling for Giorgio for me?' psychotic trip. And then she asks if I've had a call from him, I said no. So I'm guessing she planned a phone call from him to me when we were together so I couldn't say I didn't get the call. When she saw my new phone she had a fit. So then I told her that I gave you my phone to figure out who was harassing me. And how you might take a strike team to kill whoever for harassing me."

"Ok, so the shit hit the fan again?" Kolohe concluded.

"Well it was on when she called you a psychopath. So, after Carlisle pulled us apart again he asked what was going on. I told him that it was your job to keep me safe and getting calls on an unlisted unpublished phone number not given to practically anyone might mean that I was being hunted by my people again and you were going to kill whoever was hunting me."

"Stop it. Stop it you're killing me," Kolohe said laughing. "Alice can't think that far ahead. She just knew that you'd jump at the chance to do her a favor and now she thinks I'm heading to LA to kill her pet human."

"That's about it."

"I'll have the training team watch everyone. I'm sure she's planning some type of revenge."

We both knew that she wouldn't like being outsmarted by one of us. Let alone it being Kolohe. They hated each other and that was that.

"Alice . . . Alice. Call your friend. See if he's ok. Then we'll have another little talk," Carlisle said calmly after the front door closed.

"What now?" Rosalie questioned as she entered the dining room where Alice settled to make her call to Giorgio.

"Leilei gave her phone to Kolohe when Giorgio was calling her about the modeling job in LA. Kolohe thinks she's being hunted by her people again and will probably kill him if he can find him," Carlisle told her in a matter of fact way.

"Goddamn it Alice! Forget Leilei! We've got another 22 months with that . . . thing here . . . in our house, in our lives." Rosalie said struggling to stay calm enough to say what she wanted to say without Carlisle getting too upset about her language. "Just forget her. Leave her alone. I know that Giorgio is important to you but is this shit worth it?"

"Giorgio said that that phone number isn't working, the one that I gave him. He's disappointed but he's going on with the show anyway. He said he's fine. And he wants us to come to the show. I'm going to go there and call them off," Alice said controlling the rage within her.

"Where there?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"The farm, where else? She said she'd be playing in the compost."

"Alice no! Don't . . . don't." Rosalie begs but Alice hauls ass out the front door.

"Where are the boys?" Carlisle wonders aloud returning into the room.

"They went on a man camping trip," Rosalie answers. "All of them together," she said with resignation.

"Call them. Guess what's happening tonight? Tell Esme too. I'll go and bring Alice back before it blows up further. Maybe she just went to cool off," Carlisle hoped aloud.

.

.

.

"Who's ringing the bell? Isn't the sign up?" Tokar asked.

"It's up. Someone isn't paying attention," Kolohe concluded.

"Leilei you go. We'll be right behind you," Tokar he said taking off his shirt.

So, out to the stand I go, where she is. I smell her before I clear the shed on the left side of the stand.

"What's the hell is wrong with you people anyway?" Alice said her fury building. Threatening her friend would not be allowed.

"The sign is up. We're closed for the season," I chirp in return. Happy happy joy joy.

"What? I'm not here for vegetables, you bitch. I'm here to let you know that if anything happens to Giorgio, I'll hold you personally responsible for it."

The threat made me laugh, "Be serious, Alice. Me? Personally responsible for him? Really?"

"Alice. Stop right now!" Carlisle bellowed. "You're not helping."

"Carlisle! You know what they can do? She's threatened Giorgio."

"Alice! Leilei did not threaten Giorgio. This is not the place or the time for this," he said calmly.

"Carlisle, they threatened to kill him and all you can say is, 'This is not the time' . . ."

"Alice," Carlisle started.

While she looked at Carlisle arguing that she was still right, Tokar moved from behind the storage shed to my left, naked and ready to faze. And from further to the left and the far right other members from the training team had come into view. They'd fazed already. The shibas were all ears pinned back and ready. While she was focused for those few seconds on Carlisle the members of the training team had come out of hiding. Carlisle and Alice were outnumbered at over 2 to 1. When they turned back to me they could smell and see the Kai waiting for them to do or say something, anything wrong.

"So there's going to be another family meeting Carlisle?" Kolohe asked coming into view from the right of the farm stand. Naked just like Tokar. With Tokar on the left I was flanked by both of them.

"Yes, another meeting is in order. Will Jacob be coming?" Carlisle questioned struggling to stay calm. He'd faced down the Volturi but this was something entirely new.

"No. This is between the Kai and you Cullens," Tokar spat with disgust. Yeah, it's them again.

"So it is. At 8 tonight then. Alice, with me NOW!" Carlisle demanded.

So they left.

.

.

.

"Did you see that they were naked?" Alice asked as they made their way back to the Cullen house.

"Yes I did. They probably do that to intimidate their enemies," Carlisle said remembering stories of ancient warfare.

"Our boys don't do that. The Quileute I mean," she added.

"The Quileute aren't our boys," Carlisle reminded his daughter. "They are men. And they have the ability to kill us. Please remember that."

.

.

.

"We're here again, for another family meeting but this time it's with the Kai instead of the Quileute," Carlisle started this family meeting. The Cullens were in their appointed places on their side of the table. The Kai were standing on their side. "There was an incident between Alice and Leilei this morning and we need to discuss it."

"Why is he here?" Alice asked looking at Tokar.

"Tokar is a training team and strike team leader," Leilei said.

"So did you do it?" Alice asked worried that something happened to her friend after their trip to the farm.

"Nothing has happened to your pet human. Now that we understand what was going on there isn't any need to kill him. But we were very close," Kolohe said with great satisfaction.

"Why you psychopath? You would kill him wouldn't you?" Alice stood in anger.

"I'd kill anyone who threatened my sister," Kolohe said raising his voice to emphasize his level of outrage. "How did Giorgio get Leilei's phone number anyway? I know Leilei didn't give that phone number to you."

"I knew Leilei's number because I updated Esme's old phone," Jasper confessed.

Leilei started laughing. First a little giggle then the snickers that couldn't be kept quiet.

"_Leilei, this is unseemly,"_ Tokar sent touching her shoulder. "_Quiet_."

"_I know. But it's all just another game to her."_ She said touching Kolohe and Tokar at the same time. "_She's a sore loser. She tried to get me to do something that I won't do and she's desperate. It's funny."_

"_I'll explain_," Kolohe sent when he realized that Leilei was correct. "_You'll understand it Tokar. Just listen." _Kolohe turned his attention back to the Cullens who knew that something was going on. They just didn't know what_. _"Leilei is laughing because she's just realized that Alice has tried everything that she could think of to get her to agree to model for Giorgio and it didn't work but because she can't control her. Alice can't play games with the rest of you because she cheats by reading your minds. So you all give in to her. There isn't any sport in playing with you. So her next challenge was to get Leilei to do what she wanted by any means necessary."

Kolohe paused and decided to go ahead and call Alice out. "And you call me psychopath? Yes, I'd kill humans or my own kind to save Leilei's life. You killed humans for lunch. How much sympathy did you feel for them? When you said you'd hold us responsible for Giorgio's life that shows how truly insane you are. Humans die every day. So if he gets shot by a jealous husband or boyfriend you're gonna hold us responsible for that? He lives in LA, so if he gets mugged or eats a bad piece of sushi, if he's in a traffic accident, an earthquake, gets caught in a firestorm or a mudslide you're gonna hold me responsible for that? And when he does die, what are you gonna do then? What!" Kolohe punched Esme's favorite wedding present, the dining room table for emphasis of his own.

Jasper flinched. Carlisle stared at Jasper then at Kolohe. Everyone needed to step back. The threat that Alice gave voice to was empty. There wasn't anything that could or would be done about Giorgio's eventuality, he was human. Everyone knew it. With Leilei in the room, Edward couldn't read anyone's' minds and figure out the correct thing to say. Alice couldn't control the conversation by knowing what the outcome would be, so the Cullens sat there reacting like humans they used to be and they didn't have anything to say. Jasper just decided to push calm on everyone.

All the while there was quiet. Even Leilei stopped giggling. Point set match Kolohe.

Then there wasn't quiet.

"I do not play games." It was Tokar again. "This was another waste of my time. Leilei, I will inform your father of this incident. Are we done here?"

"Yes we are," Carlisle said. "Thank you for your time. Good night."

"Good night," Tokar echoed.

"Good night," Kolohe parroted. Then he grabbed Leilei by the hand, "_Did Jacob hear what was going on?"_

"_Yup. He was laughing too."_

"_If I were you young one I'd start packing,"_ Tokar sent as he hugged Leilei good night.

.

.

.

When I got back into the dining room everyone was where they were and the meeting continued like usual.

"I didn't ask to become what I am you know. The only member of our family who asked to become one of us is Bella," Alice stated quietly.

"I didn't ask to have my guardians killed. I didn't ask to get a blood transfusion from Jacob. I didn't ask to move in here. Everything that happened to me since the end of June, I didn't ask for. Your point, Alice?" I countered. She wanted to play chess – so fuck it let's play.

"But your people are what they are . . ." Alice continued.

"What? My people are what? People!"

"What I think Alice wants, what she is struggling to say is you have advantages in being what you are. Your kind don't have to kill humans to survive. She didn't have that choice when she was first turned. She made the decision as all of us have made not to kill humans any longer. Saying that she has killed humans without remorse hurt her feelings," Carlisle interrupted.

"Calling my brother a psychopath for wanting to keep me safe hurt my feelings and his. Don't you think he might feel just a bit guilty each and every day for the rest of his life about what happened to me? His nephews tried to kill me. They killed a pack member, that man's wife and 6 innocent girls and made a 5 year old boy an orphan 2 months ago. Not 50 years ago. 2 months ago! So, he just might be a little touchy about my safety, so fuck me for keeping him involved in my life. And this just proves that I need him in my life." Goddamn you all. I ignored the look I got from Esme. I just swore. "How was I to know that it was Giorgio calling me? 10 people had that phone number. How was I to know, 'Mr. Unknown Caller' wasn't a threat? Kolohe wasn't going to risk my safety for someone that didn't identify himself. I wasn't going to risk the future Jacob and I are planning together for some fucking mystery caller . . . Is there anything else?" I spat at her. Them. I'm done.

"Is there?" Carlisle echoed. No one said anything. "Have a good evening Leilei."

.

.

.

There wasn't a sound while I was in the kitchen. I left as soon as I needed to, knowing that the meeting would continue without me. Oh well.

"She was correct," Esme said.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle and I were talking with her a few days ago and she said that her father wouldn't have taken the responsibility of being a guardian to one of our kind if the situation was reversed. I said that I thought her father was a monster for not wanting to bridge our two worlds in this way. I see that Carlisle was correct. We are 2 different beings. Entirely 2 different peoples. There isn't any common ground between us," Esme continued.

"Our commonality lies in the fact we do not prey on humans and the Kai and their peoples protect humans from our human feeding brethren. I don't believe that there is anything else we have in common," Carlisle acknowledged.

"No, you're wrong. There are a great many things we have in common but the Kai have a history of defending themselves from being preyed upon. They remember their history. They act like they are at war, always on alert. We didn't see the phone calls as a threat. They did," Jasper concluded.

"So how do we fix this?" Emmett wanted to know. "It's just one thing after another."

"Send her back to her people and wash our hands of the bunch of them," Rosalie stated with conviction.

"We would lose our allies and lose face with the Kai. What happens to Seth and Nessie?" Jasper running down the issues that needed to addressed by Rosalie's option.

"Ok. So we'll take Seth with us and just leave the rest," Rosalie finished.

"Why did she say no to the job in the first place? It's money," Alice asked aloud for the first time. "Leilei and Jacob seem to be so fixated on money. What's their problem? I don't understand?"

"Emmett, where are you going?" Esme said.

"To go and get Leilei. We can sit here all night and try to figure out why she did what she did but if we ask her then we will know."

Knock . . . knock

"Hello? What did I do now?" I call aloud. "_Jacob are you there?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Stay tuned."_

"Nothing. We have questions and no answers and we'd like your help. Will you come back and tell us why you didn't want to model for Giorgio?" Emmett called from outside.

"Sure. Let me put something on." So I head back to the house. I'm in shorts and a tee shirt and I put on one of Jacob's sweaters. Putting on my wellies I head back to the main house. Barefoot, I walk into the dining room. So I take my seat and we begin round #2.

"Why didn't you want the job?" Alice asked me this time. "You always seem to be panicked about money, I thought this would be perfect. You're always talking about money for your wedding and money to start Jacob's business. What's wrong with you? This was money."

"_Panicked about money? How dare you?" _I sent.

"_We're such poor little brown people," Kolohe sent._

"No," Jasper interrupted despite that look from Alice. "What Alice meant, what she is trying to say is that she knows it's very expensive to set up a household, save for school, plan and save for a wedding. From her point of view this was an easy way for you to make a lot of money for somewhat little effort. She didn't want you to miss an opportunity to help you start your new life with Jacob."

"_That was a nice little speech . . . Get him Leilei,"_ Kolohe sent.

"_When did mom get in town?"_

"_She isn't here. Jacob is letting Tokar and I listen in to meeting part 2 and 3."_

"Thank you," I answered everyone. "But that doesn't negate the fact I said no when I was asked. Nagging me about it doesn't show any respect."

"So why did you decide not to model for Giorgio beside the fact you hate him?" Rosalie said wanting all of this over.

"Well first, why should I do a favor for someone who talked about me that way?"

"He offered to pay you," Alice said wanting to impress me, I guess.

"He told **You** he'd pay me. He never asked me anything. The both of you decided what I would do. No one asked me a thing. _Do I look like a slave?_ So back to why, 'No' on the modeling? Can you guarantee me that there wouldn't be any pictures taken of me? We have a prohibition against them."

"No photos? Don't you take pictures at weddings?" Esme questioned.

"Yes of course. What I meant was photos that I won't have any control over. You know ones that might get published. 80 to 90% of the people that may come to my wedding will be our people, so that isn't a problem. So no pictures of my face or tattoos," I clarified.

"That's what I thought. They communicate what your abilities are," Jasper concluded correctly.

"Yes . . . If you know how to read them. We don't want those images becoming a fashion statement," I said cutting my eyes at him. He knew more than I guessed.

"_That one needs to be watched_," Tokar sent.

"Oh," I continued, "And I don't wear fingernail polish or makeup, no one touches my hair. I don't wear spiked heels or dresses and there has to be something else."

"So all he gets if you went to LA is a headless mannequin with an attitude," Rosalie said in an off handed manner.

"Yup, a 6ft tall medical aspect Kai with an attitude who doesn't like him one little bit. I should have killed him myself when I was in LA for what he said about me."

"_Nice_," Kolohe added_. "Let them know they should fear you too."_

"You should have what?" Esme looked shocked while she said it.

"I said I should have killed him myself for what he said about me. I could have but then again but that would have caused more problems than is solved. I didn't even have my chain and I still would have been called up for a disciplinary hearing," I said hinting that maybe I wasn't as strong as they were but I was stronger than a human.

"Disciplinary hearing?" Carlisle finally said something.

"A lower level of a trial for bad behavior in public for minor offenses."

"Killing him would be a minor offense. But Giorgio was doing you a favor," Alice said trying to sound logical.

"When you dragged me there, he was doing YOU a favor by giving me clothes. My modeling for him would be your return favor to him. I don't like his clothes. They're made for flashy petit short skinny people – no offense intended."

"_Nice_," Jacob sent. "_I love looking at you eye to eye but dressing in cute little tights would be nice too!"_

"I'm not skinny, short, petit or flashy. I'm not dressing like Tinkerbelle on growth hormones for any amount of money," I say to everyone who is listening.

"_I like to see you dressing like Tinkerbelle on steroids,"_ Jacob finished.

"What about the dress that he made for you to wear to the Fall Formal?" Alice said going for the full court press.

"What about it? I'm not going to the Fall Formal. And like I said, I don't wear dresses."

"You're not?" Alice looked hurt and confused. "You're supposed to be having a normal high school experience."

"No, what you seem to want is for me is to have **Your** high school experience. You want me to act like you, dress like you, write my papers the way you do and do everything that you did and that ain't gonna happen. I'm not in Forks High School with others of 'my kind' as you call us. I'm there by myself. I'm not meeting Jacob between classes and we don't have history class together. I'm there alone. And I'm not taking Jacob to the Fall Formal. The principal is the same guy that was there since all of you went to school. He'd probably remember Jacob and the idea that he's dating a 16 yr. old makes Jacob look like a child molester or worse. I can't just flashy-thingy him and make him forget how old Jacob is. I'm not going to the dance. _That's my story and I'm sticking to it_."

"But high school is all about being involved in school with your friends . . ." Alice began to whine.

"How involved in school were you and the rest of your family? Did you go to the pep rallies and to the soccer games? What part of, 'I can't have a normal high school experience because I'm not normal,' don't you understand? I'm Kai. Some of the other kids are trying to get to know me in school because they want to get into this house. They remember hearing stories about a party held here and they want in. _It comes in handy being able to hear people whisper while you walk down the hall."_

"So bring them home and do your homework here with your friends," Esme said to fix this part of the problem, my loneliness in school.

"_Singers!"!_ Tokar screamed. He didn't seem to be too interested in teenage drama, but placing humans in danger. He was into that, big time.

"I don't have any friends in school. They are either calling me stuck up or they hate the fact that I hang with the Quileute. And can you guarantee that nothing would happen to any of my guests? I understand that there are such things as 'singers'. If I bring someone here that's someones' singer, will you have the ability to stop someone from feeding on my friend? I know that I'll get called up for a hearing if I cause a human to be killed in my guardian's house. _You see now. That's the problem. You think all of you are people and we, Kai know you're not. You're vampires."_

"How dare you?" Alice screamed. "That won't happen!"

"_How are you so fucking sure?" _Tokar screamed back at her. She didn't hear him.

"Leilei is correct," Carlisle said calmly. "There are many things that must be considered. It would be difficult to explain that Leilei lives in the cottage behind our house because we are vampires and she is part werewolf. Since the werewolves lack our ability to influence humans, I understand why you are cautious."

"_Thanks Carlisle, way to go with the side step_." I swallowed and continued aloud_, _"We know when you make the decision to become one of us that means giving up some things, lots of things in exchange for others. I was born to this and I was born into this . . . And I know what I'm doing. I know what's expected of me. I know you don't understand that and I know you don't like the fact I know something that you don't."

"Leilei, the reason Alice seems so persistent is she doesn't remember being your age as a human. She wants you to have the best experience with us," Esme added knowing that Alice wouldn't like her ability being questioned.

"So she ignores what I want for me because she's trying to relive being a 16 year old human girl in high school thru me? _WTF! That explains a lot," _I sent to the listeners.

"So you'll go to the Fall Formal and have a really great night with Jacob?" Alice asked again. Hoping, I guess that Esme had talked me into it.

"_She's totally fucking clueless_," I sent. "No," I said firmly.

"Why not?"

"We have other plans for Oct 14th the night of the Fall Formal? _Bitch. I don't have to tell you anything."_

"Well . . . what are you going to do then?"

"Hoku Ao gave Sam and Jacob $500 for a party fund."

"They're going to throw a prom on the rez with $500? You can't have a prom for that. You'll need at least 40,000. I'll give it to you for your prom if you'll wear the dress that Giorgio made for you," Alice offered.

"_She is out of her fucking mind. We Kai have ruined her little captive audience of people she thought admired her for what they have,"_ Kolohe snarked in return hearing what Alice offered.

I thought Kolohe was right, now I knew he was right. For the 5 years before we got here the Cullen kids got to show off for the Quileute. How much money they had and what it could buy. Now we were here and we live a different way. We had the same length of lifetime but we lived for our people not to acquire things and to spend the rest our time just fucking. "Ok," I said shaking my head. She is such a fucking IDIOT! "$40,000 is the money that the Quileute need to buy a computer lab module for the school complex. And you want to blow that kind of money on a fucking party? _You Stupid bitch." _Inhale . . . exhale . . . next_._ "Oh well. Hoku Ao gave them money so the Quileute high school kids could have parties on a regular schedule. So once a month we have a sock hop. We take the money and buy big sheet pizzas, bottles of sports drinks and water and 2 sheet cakes for those celebrating birthdays. We charge $2.00 a head to get in and $1 for a slice of pizza or a drink. The cake is free. So it's cheap and we all have fun. All of the high school kids can come. We reimburse the drivers gas money and we spend the night together listening to our 'jungle music'. We've done this each month since the inquest. October 14 is our next scheduled dance."

"What's a sock hop?" Esme asked.

"They dance on the gym floor in socks so they don't mark up the floor. Think 'Risky Business' Esme," Emmett answered smiling.

"But we wear pants," I continued. "And we finish up with a 'Soul Train' Line. It's fun."

"It sounds like fun. Well, is there anything else? Very well then. Thank you Leilei," Carlisle

"But . . ." Alice whimpers desponded.

"Jasper . . . explain . . . this . . . to . . . her. I'm not going to the prom. Not in this lifetime. Ever! _Was I clear enough that time?"_


	5. Chapter 5

29

Sunday

So everything changes when the phone rings. Kolohe woke me up so early this morning I'm going to have to make him pay for this somehow, but it's actually ok. Travis met his imprint, in Yellowknife buying supplies. BOOM there she was. Kolohe met her and he knew her from another of her shopping trips, but this was the first time Travis met Rehka. When the tribal shaman verified that it was true, Travis called Kolohe first. Then Travis called our mother and she called Harkoni. So now half the world knows. I'm so happy for him I could scream. Or is that howl? I think now I should howl but not here, at the farm. So I get dressed and eat, just 2 egg and bacon sandwiches. There will be lots to talk about at the farm before we start to work, so they better save me some zucchini muffins. Wellies on I head to the house. I'm glad today that the sun is shining. It seems fitting. The last time I saw Travis he as trying not to cry in the back yard of the Cullen house giving me his mothers' koru. Now I could give it back to him so he could give it to her, Rehka.

"Morning Nessie!" I said seeing her sitting at the breakfast bar. I need to find out how to say Nessie in Hawaiian.

"Aloha, Leilei. What's up?" she answers.

"Nothing! Everything is great!" I chirp in response.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked me looking up from another original copy, this one, 'David Copperfield'.

"Well, yes I am. Travis called Kolohe last night or was it this morning. I forget well anyway he's found his imprint so there's gonna be a wedding. I don't know when but I know there will be. Well hopefully. I'm sure her parents will think it's ok. Kolohe said we met them when I was young. I just don't remember," just spilled out of me.

"Who is she? Where are they? Tell me everything?" She bubbled at me.

"Ok, ok. Travis is in Canada, living outside Yellowknife in the Yukon. Her name is Rehka Angstadt. Travis will have to ask her family if it's ok that they get married. That means he'll have to go to Sweden with our father to do it all formally and meet the family."

"Like daddy did. He asked Grandpa Charlie if he could marry mommy. Did Jacob ask your father yet?"

"No, not yet but he knows he'll have to someday. I've got to go. We're gonna set up a video chat with them this morning so I'll get to see her. I'm not sure if she's on Facebook yet. Later gator," I finished running out the kitchen to the front door.

"Hey boy, don't call me so early," I whine at Kolohe as happy as I can be. Well almost.

"Well, I thought you'd want to know," he answered with a sly smile. He knew that I would stop feeling guilty about Travis now.

"Well I did, I do but some warning would have been nice. So you know her . . . what's she like?"

"She's an anthropologist studying native people and the impact of 'civilization' on them. She's really nice. We spent some time with them when we went to see the arctic packs. You were 5 and probably don't remember much. And mostly they kept us guys separate from all you girls. They didn't want any imprinting going on. But still you may have met her. She was 10 or so. Well anyway a video meeting. And be nice," he implored.

"I don't have to be. We're gonna be sisters."

"Sisters-in-law. Not sisters like in the runs. And anyway when you marry the wolf boy you'll be Quileute and not a Harkoni," he repeated just in case I was letting Jacob listen in.

"So Travis has decided to change his name and everything?"

"Yup. And I'm glad. Finally everything in his life is falling into place," Kolohe said with relief. It had been 15 years of trial and tribulation with Travis Sakalu now Harkoni. Knowing your mother didn't want you and she just gave you away caused problems for him. He had a great life in our house. Kolohe life was his life. Every opportunity that Kolohe had Travis had. They both went to college. They both joined Hoku Ao. And now Travis said he was imprinted.

"So that just leaves you big brother. When is it going to happen to you?" I said in measured tones. Trying to make it sound important.

"Don't rush anything. You know what Harkoni says about that," Kolohe chuckled.

"I know but if we're all settled you should be too. When everything is done maybe?"

"Everything? Well there is Yutan and mom and dad's wedding on New Years' Eve. Maybe Travis will invite Rehka to the wedding?"

"Oh you know he has to. He can come with us," I ventured. "What about her parents?"

"Maybe he should invite them too?" he said.

"Trying to change the subject, big brother. Stop that. No more excuses. Are you looking for your imprint? There are lots of girls at the sock hops."

"I know. I've looked. No bangs and whistles yet," he said quietly.

"I'll start looking for you."

"Now, don't you start. Emily is looking too," Kolohe began to whine.

"You see, that's what I should be doing, looking out for my big brother."

"Jacob come and get your woman . . . she's gone crazy. Imprint hunting crazy," he called getting out of the truck. We were at the farm.

"So this is what it's like when someone imprints? Everyone goes crazy?" Jacob asked not seeing us act like this before.

"Crazy with happiness. Yeah. Things coming together in a really good way. Knowing that someone is there for you always. You know what that's like," I cooed at my man.

"I also know what it feels like when you think you've lost her too," Jacob said giving me a little snuggle.

"But you know that I'm not going anywhere. Well actually I am I want a muffin before the chat starts." So I muffin myself and we sit to chat. It takes just a minute or two and then I realized that she looks familiar. "She actually looks like Rosalie." All blond with big blue eyes, my dad will like that. She seems sweet and smart, working on her PhD. She remembers me screaming my head off over Christmas when I was 5. Kolohe dropped me into a snow bank. Well it was from a second story window and he kinda threw me. I was scared until I realized that it didn't hurt and it was fun. Mom was not happy but my father thought it was funny.

"Just so you know," Travis said looking at Rehka with a big smile on his face. "We'll be coming south for Thanksgiving, the Canadian one anyway. We decided we needed to come and see all of you in person."

"Great!" Kolohe said grinning from ear to ear. "Then also make plans to come in December. We're going to Hawaii for Christmas and the wedding so you can come with us. We'll take care off all of the details. Just get here. I got an email from mom and she said of course extend a wedding invitation to your parents Rehka. Nona will be sending them a formal invite. That will include Christmas too you know."

"Mom is always 'the more the merrier'," Travis said still grinning from ear to ear. I thought his face was gonna break.

Jacob asked, "Really? It won't be a problem?" He knew that plans were already made to have him and I and Paul and Rachel and Kolohe and Walela and Billy stay at Nona's house.

"There is always enough room. You'll see. If your dad wants to stay in town with Rebecca and her family, that's not a problem. Someone will always go and get him so they won't miss anything. We're gonna have to ask him soon. We don't want him making plans for the holidays," I said knowing that he was worried about how many people will be in that one little house.

"Ok, so Canadian Thanksgiving weekend, we'll have a party for you two. Then we'll talk about what we'll do at the wedding, mom and dad's wedding I mean," Kolohe.

Facebook page I remembered, "Rehka, before I forget do you have a Facebook page?" I asked.

"I do, it's under Honi Angstadt and it's in Swedish," she answered.

"That's fine. I'm pretty good at reading it, not so good at speaking. I'm Lei'i Black. I'll send you a friend request. Thanks," I answer back smiling back at my new sister. Even though she looks like Rosalie a bit too much for me. Maybe in person she won't act like her, so I'd like her more when I met her I'd hoped.

As Kolohe and Travis decided to finish chatting, Hoku Ao stuff, Jacob asked, "Lei'i Black?"

"Let's go," I say as we headed outside. Yeah Mr. get used to the fact that I'm starting to call myself, 'Black'.

"Where are we heading now? To the rez?" Jacob asked.

"We're going to Billy's house for a war council," Kolohe said getting into his truck. This time we'd go with him.

"Why?" Jacob asked knowing the words, war council, didn't mean anything good.

"Charlie. He's told Tokar to leave again," Kolohe added. "He's getting twitchy and we've decided we need to talk about it. Then it's chicken and waffles for dinner, right sis?"

"Will you have time to help me with my homework?" I asked batting my eyes at Jacob.

"Yeah, I'll work you over," Jacob said and then thought that that didn't sound too good.

"Only if you catch me boy," I said knowing that we'd have time to play later. We hadn't played 'touch me tickle you' lately. I missed our silly little games. I missed him. Maybe we did have time for a game of 'tickle Leilei'. But I didn't want to do that in front of everyone at Billy's house. Back at our little cottage yeah it was fun. So was, 'let me wash your back.' That was fun too. After Jacob stopped freaking the hell out about me walking around naked he'd let me wash him off before we got into the furo to relax. Lots of hot water and a naked wolf boy in a tub built for 2. It was perfect but now . . . "_Damn Bella and her, 'Oh did I do something wrong?' Yes Bitch you did."_

"_Leilei, stop that. This will all get cleared up soon and I'll go back to giving you backrubs in bed," _I hear in my head_._

"_Sometime you being able to read my mind . . . not such a good idea_," I sent just looking out the window as we headed back to the rez for the day. Perfect.

"Change of location," Bleys said when we got to Billy's house. "We're gonna meet at Old Quil's house."

"Problem?" Jacob questioned.

"Nope. Your dad was there, so it's just as easy to move the whole meeting. We're still gonna have dinner here afterward."

I almost forgot what it's like being in a house full of wolves. It's warm and it smells like heavy musk and safety. It doesn't take much for a small house to seem tiny when it's full of overgrown boys but it's still wonderful. Emily, Leah and I sat on one side of the dining room. All of the boys had to stand around the table.

"Leilei, glad you've made it. We need your input into what's happening?" Bleys asked, "What's up with Charlie?"

"Well," I paused to figure out how to say it. "He wants to protect his Bella."

"From what?" Tokar asked.

"You, all of you," I answered exasperated. "It seems that she went to him after visiting us at the pack meeting and Charlie feels that he needs to moderate what the pack does by telling the Cullens what you all are doing."

"So in that way he'll be protecting his daughter from us," Tokar just repeated.

"And the bad influence of us Kai," I added reluctantly. "He thinks that the Quileute were just fine before. He thinks that we've been a bad influence on you, the Quileute. That we've made you all militant."

"Does he realize that it was his daughter that broke the treaty?" Tokar spat. We all knew the truth.

"He knows that," Jacob added. "What he can't accept is that Bella isn't his daughter any longer. She's a Cullen and he is ignoring that fact right now."

"Leilei have you tried to explain to them, that this is a problem?" Billy asked.

"There isn't enough time in the universe to explain this to them. The only ones that might understand are Carlisle and Esme. The kids, no way. It's like the Ululani paper said, new concepts take time. If Charlie keeps pushing," I said shrugging my shoulders. "There might not be enough time before we react and take him out for interfering in our lives."

Tokar spoke in measured tones, "Then we should scare him. Charlie I mean."

"The Cullens do that," Jacob said. "Scare people, I mean."

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"If Jasper wants something and the person isn't doing what he wants, he scares them into doing it. We could do the same to Charlie," Jacob offered.

"If Charlie wants to tell us what to do then he'll have to prove he's a Quileute pack leader or challenge us for leadership of the packs," Sam said.

"What?" Old Quil asked.

"I get it. A physical challenge to be a pack leader," Kolohe explained so everyone was on the same page. "He isn't as strong as Leilei. Sorry but that's true Lei. Make the challenge faze, track a vamp scent, tell ancient stories of the Quileute and . . . there has to be something else."

"Prove he's a leader in the pack by fathering children that might carry on the wolf line, then he gets to attend pack meetings. If not then . . . attendance is by invitation only," Tokar said.

"That's not fair. I understand what he wants . . . how he feels but . . ." Billy said struggling for words.

"Then we have Tokar and his team hide. We hold fake meetings and let Charlie attend so he can tell the Cullens that we planned a pancake fundraiser and the November parents' day off after Thanksgiving. The Cullens won't buy it and neither will he. He shouldn't be choosing his daughter over his wife . . ." Sam said. "Leah, anything to add here?"

"No, but . . ." she said shaking her head. "I think he needs to see that his daughter isn't his daughter anymore. Let him see them feeding or something. Has he seen that?"

"No. Not that I know of," Jacob said after thinking for a moment. "But maybe if he found some of the deer carcasses in the woods?"

"That could be arranged. Then he would see that 10 deer didn't just commit suicide and all decided to fall down together in a ditch with puncture marks on their necks. He should be able to recognize that that isn't normal. And not caused by us," Sam added.

"So how do we get him out in the woods where they could be found?" Paul asked.

"Looking for a lost hiker. But that's the kind of thing where he'd send me," Sam added knowing that that would be the exact situation where Charlie would call him for.

"Not if you're taking Emily to the doctor or something? Like on your day off," I added.

"He called on Sam's evening off about the car and the lost kids," Emily said remembering that night.

"Leilei, don't think about it too much. We don't want Edward reading your mind to figure out what's going on," Tokar said wanting to keep what was happening as secret as possible. "Whose phone?" as the sound of vibrating happened.

"It's Simon," Old Quil said. "Charlie was at the farm snooping around. He and Simon chatted and Charlie left looking for Kolohe. Simon told him to look in Port Angeles."

"Maybe we can just keep him out of our business by having him run around like a chicken with his head cut off," Paul laughed.

"Can anything be done to figure out what happened to my mom and Charlie?" Leah asked knowing that her mother wasn't too happy without her new husband.

"We'll take anything you suggest under consideration but he wants her to tell him everything that happens at the meetings and wants veto power of pack decisions. He isn't even Quileute. Damn, we don't let Jamie say anything at meetings and Charlie wants to sit as an equal. How fair is that to our own?" Billy said in anger over what his friend wanted from the Quileute people.

"He's in way over his head and he should be shown that," Tokar responded to Billy.

"Let's take it easy on him . . . he is my mothers' husband," Leah added not knowing what Tokar may have meant but showing Charlie something.

"We will, but would you fuck with us over something like this?" Paul asked in anger. "Would you fuck with us about anything?"

"He thinks he can get away with it as long as the Cullens are here to back him up," Kolohe answered.

"What does he think will happen when they move away?" Paul retorted.

"Maybe he hasn't thought it all the thru yet?" Sam answered.

"He should. Screwing up his marriage for the sake of trying to keep that marble statue that is now his daughter 'safe' . . . is it worth it?" Tokar spat in desperation.

"He thinks so," Billy said hesitantly.

Meeting over we head back to Billy's house hoping that Charlie is heading to Port Angeles. No such luck. He's at the house standing on the porch.

"Hi everyone!" Charlie beamed as Billy got out of his truck, Rachel and Paul were already out by the time Billy opened his door.

"Hey Charlie! How are you?" Billy answered concerned about what he wanted now.

"Just fine. Oh I see everyone is here," Charlie said watching us get out of the truck; Jacob, Kolohe, Tokar and Leilei.

"Yup, the family is all here. Do you want to stay for dinner? We're eating kinda early. Leilei has to get back to Cullens by 6," Billy said as he headed up the ramp into his house.

"No, thanks though," Charlie said following him as we all walked up on the porch with them.

"We're having chicken and waffles?" Leilei said. "We'll have more than enough."

"I'd like to talk with Jacob and Billy," Charlie said. "Alone."

"Fine," Jacob said turning to Leilei. "Go and get busy with stuff."

She headed into the house. Dinner was planned for 2 pm. The chicken needed to be brined and dietetic waffle batter had to be made for Billy.

"So Jacob, you're here to get your stuff and move back into the cottage?" Charlie asked to start the conversation off.

"I'm not moving back into the cottage," Jacob responded.

"But the Cullens did what you asked right? They paid the fine," Charlie insisted.

"They paid half the fine. And no. I'm not moving back into the cottage. They . . ." He paused swallowed hard and continued, "Bella disrespected the treaty by being on the rez without permission. Tokar still believes that she was spying. I hope she wasn't. Carlisle says that she wasn't but he didn't have a good reason why she was there. Neither did she," Jacob said reluctantly.

"She just got lost . . ."

"Charlie, she's been a vampire for what, like 5 years now? She doesn't get lost when she's out for a run," Billy repeated.

"No," Charlie said while shaking his head. "But she told me she got lost. And you don't believe her Jacob?"

"Charlie, if I believed her then you wouldn't be here now," Jacob said with sadness in his voice. Charlie wasn't going to believe anything other than what Bella told him and now Jacob believed that was true.

"Jacob, this is all a misunderstanding. Sit down and talk with Bella and you'll see that there isn't anything to be upset about," Charlie implored again.

"She was at a pack meeting in the middle of our land without permission and you want me to forget about how all of that is wrong? She is a vampire. A Cullen. Fine, she doesn't kill humans for food but she knows what she is and she knows that she shouldn't be on the rez without permission. She knew that when she was human. She was not invited to the pack meeting and she was there. And you want me to just forget about that. No!" Jacob said confidently.

"Billy," Charlie nearly shouted. "Talk to your boy!"

"What do you want me to say to him? I agree with him. Bella should know her place. And her place isn't on the rez without our permission. And it damn sure isn't at a pack meeting," Billy concurred.

"She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Says you. You aren't a Cullen and you aren't one of us. And you weren't there. You have nothing of value to say in this matter," Tokar interjected. "We are here to protect you humans from them."

"I just wanted to talk to Billy and Jacob," Charlie spat at Tokar as he walked out of the front door onto the porch.

"You just want to throw your weight around in a game that isn't a game. This is real life. What are you going to do when Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens move away?" Tokar spat back at him.

"They aren't going to move away. Bella said she's staying," was stated with conviction by Charlie.

"She lied to you. Carlisle can't work at the hospital forever and not age. They will figure out that something is wrong with him. They will start to think that they've never seen him eat anything. Drink anything. Or they've never seen him in the sunshine. Never at a holiday function. There are thousands of things they've never seen him do," Tokar started in a logic argument that would not be stopped.

"Now you listen to me!"

"As the policeman that you are or as the father of a dead girl who now is a vampire?" Tokar boomed back at Charlie without backing down.

"How dare you?" Charlie screeched.

"What did I say that you didn't understand? What did I say that was not the truth?" Tokar questioned.

"Now you listen Tokar . . ."

"Charlie . . . you don't frighten me. I've faced red-eyed human blood drinking vampires. You're just human with a gun!" Tokar shouted loud enough to be heard inside.

"Let's step back here," Billy said as Tokar and Charlie got close to being nose to nose again. "Charlie, Tokar please," Billy continued. "Bella broke the treaty and the Cullens have agreed to pay. We will not forget that they broke the treaty and we will not forget that they will pay for her error." Charlie turned and left in a huff.

.

.

.

Knock knock

"Um, Hi Leilei," is what I heard as the door was opened for me like the new usual was.

"_What do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble?_ Hi Bella!" I answered.

"Um, I was just wondering . . . Now that everything's back to normal will Jake be moving back in? I know you miss him," she continues.

"No, Jacob's not moving back here," I said plainly.

"What? Why not? Isn't everything ok now?" she asked confused.

"No, it's not 'ok now'. _You just don't get it do you?_ _Well no_. The treaty was broken by you Cullens. You. _Personally_. You are the one person who should have understood what the treaty meant since you were friends with both Jacob and Edward. _First Jacob broke the treaty so you could have the life you wanted with Edward. Then you decided to break the treaty by going to the rez for God knows what __**real**__ reason._ How many times are you going to do whatever you want without understanding that there are consequences? Other people get affected by what you do. Didn't someone talk to you before you got turned?" _Carlisle? . . . Edward? . . . Anyone?_

"All of the Cullens and I did have a talk. We voted and they decided to welcome me into the family," she said trying to sound confident.

"_So no one said that you might not want to do this. Well maybe someone did. You should have listened," _I sent wanting to know what really happened.

"You don't have anything to say?" she asked me.

"What is there for me to say that I haven't said already? My people have a history of doing this. I didn't just wake up one morning and decide to be the imprint of a pack leader. I was trained from childhood to understand what that means: To be Jacob's ku'i means when he gets killed by one of your kind, I die with him. It means that there will be many things that he'll do that I won't be a part of. He may leave for days or weeks at a time to go hunting. _And I'm not talking about deer in the forest_. He will have to tell fathers and mothers and maybe even wives that their sons or husbands are crippled or dead. He will have to tell parents that their daughter has been imprinted on by a werewolf. And sometimes the parents don't like that. He will have to watch Billy age and die. There may be the deaths of our children, grandchildren and even our great grandchildren to watch. Quil, Embry or even Seth may die. Kolohe's other nephews may still want revenge against me. They may try to kill me or our children. That is my life the way I see it. You married Edward expecting everything to be all silk dresses and shopping trips. And you act like that is all life is? Where in your perfect little dreamscape are the Volturi when they come back? . . . Jacob and I don't live there in the 'Happy no responsibility Fun land,' you seem to think is here. We will live in the real world. When I accepted my chain I spent some time with my Seer elders. They showed me memories of things that have happened to our people. So I know more than I should as a 16 year old but the Cullens should have told you that you don't get to do whatever you want to like a spoiled brat. _Someone should start explaining that to Nessie before it's too late. Maybe it is already_."

"What should I have said? If you know so much, what should we have done?" Edward spat at me.

"You should have explained to Bella that you don't have any friends, just the people you live with. That Charlie and Renee will need to be cut out of her life since they will see that she isn't aging. That she will never be able to touch them again the way she used to because she has changed. That you guys are, well you seem to me, to be really really selfish. You just sit here, watch TV, buy stuff and fuck! And outside of going to high school and showing off in front of the humans you don't do anything else. If you actually had any human compassion maybe you could have faked both your deaths after the wedding so Charlie and Renee and Sue could go on without you mucking up their lives. But no and now Charlie and Sue have broken up because he is insisting on getting into pack business to protect his Bella who isn't his Bella any more. She's your Bella, a Cullen." While I was venting I didn't see Carlisle enter. Since I was still standing in the foyer I guess my voice and my anger was heard upstairs.

"That's enough. Ladies, Edward. Bella and Edward please go to my study. Now," he said in a father tone that I recognized that wasn't spoken to me too often.

"_What now Carlisle?"_

"Leilei, did you have a good day?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes! I did."

"I hear congratulations are in order. Travis found his imprint. It is congratulations, isn't it?" Carlisle was checking to be sure he was being correct in his assessment of the situation.

"Yes it is!" I said happily. "I'm very happy for him."

"Leilei, thank you for being patient with us," Carlisle started on his Huxtable family speech to me. "I think you understand that the Edward finding Bella, his imprint if you will, was one the most important and wonderful occurrence in the life of our family next to Nessie joining us. We tried to cover all the bases on what people should know and how things should be handled. But we fell short. You Kai, your people have more experience with this situation than we had. Errors were made. And no, I don't think Alice saw any problems. Maybe because the boys were here and she was blind to what would occur. Maybe she just didn't want to see any problems. The lesson that we learn from this is to stop and spend more time thinking about what might go wrong, instead of believing that something that might go wrong as an aberration. As you well know, we try very hard to make things right and we fail due to our humanity. Edward and Bella may not see it yet but they will appreciate what you have brought to our family. A new way of looking at ourselves as we relate to the humans, as you call them. Thank you again. Have a good evening." He smiled gently, nodded, closed the front door and disappeared back into Cullen land.

.

.

.

"Why did he do that? Why?" Rosalie asked after she heard his study door close.

"Carlisle did that because Edward and Bella was supposed to be just a fairytale, all perfect and wonderful. And from our point of view it was. But the Quileute boys are werewolves now and they blame Bella and Bella blames herself. Charlie married Sue and they were happy but now he feels responsible for Bella and that has brought problems into their marriage. Jacob got in trouble with his tribe for letting Bella live. Seth got in trouble for saying he was imprinted on Nessie. Since Leilei has Jacob's memories she thinks that Bella just led Jacob on to use him and the Quileute to kill Victoria for us. From our point of view, it was all perfect. It worked itself out just fine but not from their point of view. Leilei and I have talked about this. She said that Bella should have just walked away from Jacob when she decided she would be with Edward. Plain and simple. But Bella tried to make them be friends. She didn't want to hurt either of them and so hurt both of them. Leilei is correct, if they were just reported killed. Everyone, Charlie, Sue and Renee would be over her 'death' by now. But . . . well. Here we are . . . clusterfuck," Esme said knowing this to be true. She and Carlisle had talked about this enough for her to be sure he was correct in his assessment.

"How did Leilei get so smart?" Rosalie asked after thinking about what Esme said.

"She says her people do it all the time. It's why Kolohe is their counselor. They, Jacob and Leilei aren't allowed to make any major decisions without his input and permission. They're imprinted and considered insane. Leilei says it's why some of the boys don't decide to stay pack members, leaving their lives is too hard. There is that man, Travis, raised by her family who wanted to marry her when she was of age. When the inquest was held she just told him she was imprinted on Jacob and he was imprinted on her and that was that. He didn't go to the family dinner they held in Port Angeles. She didn't make Jacob sit down with him and talk about their feelings. It was just over. Now he has found his imprint and she is happy for him. And now he is probably happy for her. He understands now. It seems so cold to me to just walk away like that," Esme said shaking her head.

"But it was the right thing to do," Rosalie concurred not surprising Esme.

"And Leilei may have to do that again. She has a younger brother. He's 10. In a few years they will know if he is one of them or not. If not then she and Jacob will just disappear from his life over time."

"So the same goes for their godson too?" Rosalie asked.

"It does. Leilei says that her mother left her 2 oldest children when she left Kolohe's father for Harkoni. I don't think I could have done that," Esme said sounding despondent. "Leaving 2 of her children for the sake of the third."

"How do you make that choice?"

"Her mother did it. And she made that choice for Kolohe. Leilei may have to make the same choices too when she and Jacob have children. I can't imagine that pain," Esme ended before heading back into the den.

.

.

.

"What was going on down there?" Carlisle said after he seated himself.

"Well, I asked Leilei if Jacob was coming back here and she said no he couldn't," Bella started. "Isn't everything fine now?"

"No, it isn't. Actually it's probably more dangerous than before," Carlisle admitted. He'd considered how this situation was progressing and to him it still was dangerous.

"How's that? We're doing what the Quileute wanted aren't we?" Edward questioned.

"We are but the fact we didn't see that there would be problems with Bella joining our family . . . and what that meant to Charlie, Sue, Jacob and the wolf packs is a larger problem that I initially considered," Carlisle said.

"Are you blaming Alice now too? They do that all the time," Edward asked.

"Well, it is our fault. We believe what Alice said as truth but we don't question if there is anything that we didn't think of," Carlisle started.

"What?" Bella interjected.

"Think," Carlisle began. "The Kai and the Quileute look for problems. We don't. Leilei and Jacob said they have their wedding planned for 2 yrs. after she graduates from high school. Why? Because the people in town know her age because she's in school now. It has to look right to the townspeople. If she married him now as a 16 yr. old it would cause people to talk possibly causing trouble. They think like that about everything. We were ecstatic that you two had found each other but we didn't stop to think that all of us living here together in Forks would be a problem. The problems we caused because Charlie was told about your change."

"Carlisle, this isn't any one's persons fault," Edward said as Bella nodded in agreement.

"Yes Edward, it's mine. I didn't let Esme go back home. You either after I, well you know. When Alice and Jasper joined our family and we began to rely on her visions we didn't anticipate there would be any problems that she couldn't see. But we moved back here. I knew the werewolves were here. I knew they didn't want me, us here. Alice didn't see any problems . . . but we know now that she couldn't see any problems or the wolves. So most things connected to them is invisible to her too. She couldn't warn us warn us about problems because she couldn't see them."

"But," Bella started, "I just want everything to the way it was earlier this year."

"Bella," Carlisle said trying to be gentle, "Leilei doesn't want to be friends with you. Alice or Rosalie either. Her people have hated our kind since our kind used them as food. Our kind have killed them since we found them on their islands. To expect her to just forget her history, to expect her to forgive what happened between you and Jacob, was too much for her. It is too much for her."

"Jacob and I?" Bella asked.

"Leilei has Jacob's memories and sees the time you spent with Jacob and Edward, 'Being Switzerland' as you teasing Jacob. She believes you used Jacob and the wolf packs to kill Cullen enemies. She believes that you should have been honest with him. That we should have told the Quileute about the Victoria threat when we knew it existed. That I should have warned them about the Volturi threat when I found out about it. Now the Kai feel that we used the Quileute to kill our enemies and lastly we have drawn the attention of the Volturi to them so we can escape. We cannot leave now or fail in being guardians to Leilei."

"That would prove to them that we cannot be trusted and all of their fears about us are true," Edward stated. "How do we earn their trust back?" he asked.

"The Kai do not trust us. Jacob and the Quileute do but we don't know what they are learning from the Kai," Carlisle admitted.

"So if there is someone like Seth who will tell us what the Kai are teaching the Quileute then we'll know," Bella said solving the Cullen problem.

"No, no. We can't spy on the Kai or on the wolf packs. That would prove we can't be trusted. That is what they believe you were doing on the rez Bella, spying on them. Do they know what we do at all times?" Carlisle asked trying to help make his point.

"What would they do if they found a spy among pack?" Edward asked.

"I'm thinking death. They would kill whoever they found spying on them, I'm sure. Wait until the imprint was released from the pack member and then kill them. Just like what happened at the inquest. Spying for us would be a betrayal of the worst kind. I'm sure it would mean a death sentence."

There was silence.

Then there wasn't.

"This will work itself out but we can't tell them what to do. All it needs is time," Carlisle ended.

.

.

.

So I'm sitting on the counter, talking on the phone and checking my email when that smell comes wafting down the hall. "I have to go," I say aloud.

"Really?" Jacob says back. "I don't know why. We chat all the time except when you're in school."

"_Really! She is coming. Rosalie. I'm sure I'm doing something wrong. I upset Bella and you know that should get me 3 more years in hell. Speaking of hell, any word from my dad_?" I ask.

"It's still September. _Maybe he'll come to free you next month. Ok. You go_. And have a good night," I hear him end the phone call.

"I will." Click goes the phone.

"_Maybe tomorrow, I'll volunteer to be your babysitter_," I hear in my head as I shut my computer down.

"_I won't get any work done_," I answer back.

"_So rolling around in the underbrush with a wolf isn't work?"_

"_You'd be tickling me and I'm sure that wouldn't help spreading mulch."_

"_What's for dinner?" _Jacob asked.

"_Turkey cutlet sandwiches, potato chips and salads," _knowing that I had menus planned 3 weeks ahead.

"_With the red sauce?"_

"_Yes dear," _I knew my men loved marinara_. "Night boy."_

"_Night you."_

So Rosalie just stares at me. Doesn't say a thing just stares. What's your problem? I'm moving as fast as I can. I'm outta here. I can count the days. I'm thinking right after Halloween. Then poof, I'm gone. Light off I leave her in the dark.

"What's up babe?" Emmett asked his mate.

"Esme told me that Leilei turned her back on her longtime boyfriend for Jacob. Just bam," she said matter of factly.

"Travis . . . yeah she did," he said. "She told me she was hurt but she's with Jacob now. And that's that."

"I didn't know she had that in her," she admitted.

"She's done things and seen things. I don't want to know how much really but when she and Jacob imprinted. They imprinted. Actually I think he's lucky," Emmett said smiling.

"How?"

"She's totally dedicated to him, from backrubs to feeding his pack. Whatever he needs, she's just there. Do you really think she wants to turn compost? Or do his laundry? Live here with us? It comes with the wolf. She saw her mother do that and probably more with the leopard. It's what you do when you imprint. It's what you do when they're a pack member. It's what you do when you're in love. I admire how she does it with a smile. I'm sure she'd like to live in a big house all clean and neat but he's furry so . . ." Emmett trailed off.

"That's her life. I guess if she really really loves him, then it's ok."

"I think they love each other," he said taking Rosalie's hand. "Or they are trying really hard to love each other. Come on you can rub my back if you want," as he lead his wife back upstairs to their room.

So ended September.


	6. Chapter 6

46

October

And it's 13 days to the sock hop and 29 days to the rest of the money. I can tell because Alice is back from having her feelings hurt. Not at full force yet but she's back to flitting around me. Not bothering me too too much but she's back. She hasn't said anything to me but she's spending time with Nessie in the morning when we used to be alone together in the kitchen. Alice spends the 'Nessie and Leilei' time saying things like, 'This is how a girl dresses'. Nessie looks good as Tinkerbelle junior. I'm too big for that. Alice doesn't get that. Oh well.

Oh my God! October means that Travis and Rehka will be here in like 3 weeks for Canadian Thanksgiving. So why do I have to waste time with my guidance counselor? I've got things to do.

"No, Mrs. Harding I haven't thought about college yet. You see, my dad would like me to attend acupuncture school and I've been looking into it."

Wah wah wah Wah wah wah.

"Yes, there is one school in Seattle that he likes."

"Yes, I know college is a wonderful opportunity."

"Yes, I know I live with Dr. Cullen and I should take advantage of his connections to get into a good college, just like all of his kids did. _Give me a break lady. If you knew what they were and what they were doing right now - You'd faint._"

"Yes ma'am, I'll think about it. _Jacob, stop laughing. I mean it Mr.,_" I sent trying not to laugh aloud.

"No ma'am. I haven't thought about taking the PSAT's. I'll think about taking the SAT in November."

"No ma'am. My October is pretty full already. _Why can't I flashy-thingy you and get you to shut up?_"

"Yes ma'am. I have internet access at the Cullens. I'll think about going colleges, I promise."

"My brother, Kolohe? Yes ma'am. He went to college in Hawaii. Civil engineering I think."

"No ma'am. My parents have the same expectations of all of their kids. _Kai and human alike."_

"_Jacob? Stop it do you hear me?"_

"_Sorry babe . . . but that was funny," _Jacob sent chuckling back to me as I stood in the hallway in school.

"_I'll get you back the next time I see you Mr.," _I sent trying not to think of how I'd avenge myself against him.

"_Get me how?"_

"_Don't start with me Mr. I know where you're ticklish."_

"_I win the tickle fights."_

"_Only because I let you win. I've got to go. History class."_

"_After school Sue will come and get you. She's going to order the pizzas and cakes for the sock hop. Then she'll take you to the farm."_

"_Do you want a cookie?"_

"_Get a dozen," _said the man with the appetite_._

"_No problem. Later."_

Finally when school's over and I see that Sue is waiting for me, "Hey there!" So we walk over to the pizza parlor to order the stuff for the dance.

"Is Kolohe getting the drinks in Port Angeles?" she asked.

"Yup, he's keeping then at the farm. He'll take them to the gym on that Saturday. We have the fridge space. And he knows if he drinks lots of them then he'll have to replace them. So . . . who should I match him up with for the dance?" I asked.

"Match him up with?" Sue wondered.

"Yeah, which girl? Kolohe needs a girlfriend to fuss over. I'm getting tired of him being unattached. He needs a woman to make him wash his hands and stuff," I joked but I was somewhat serious.

"Don't get him married off too soon," she responded.

"Not married, just imprinted. I thought he liked Leah," I said aloud.

"I think he does but . . . Leah . . . she's just like you," Sue said. Then she paused for a heartbeat and then she continued, "Leah is a little difficult sometimes. Strong willed and determined."

"Maybe that's true, but when you get imprinted you get all weak kneed and silly. I think I'm still the same inside anyway," I admitted.

"_I don't know. I only know the imprinted you," _Jacob said listening to the girls chat.

"Whoever Kolohe imprints on will have to know how to cook," Sue said giggling. "That appetite lasts for 10 years!"

"And they're still growing. Well, most of them are more than half way thru," I said to offer some relief to the cash strapped parents.

"It's a good thing that you guys showed when you did. Now we know more about what's to come."

"Is Seth coming back soon? Jacob misses him," I asked. I didn't get into pack issues too much but I did know that Jacob did miss Seth.

"He'll be back before the Thanksgiving dinner party. He said something about asking Nessie if she'd like to come. Do you think that will be a problem?"

"I don't think so but, the farm belongs to Kolohe. It's his decision and that's if the Cullens say it's ok. No telling what they will do. An imprint is an imprint. As long as Nessie doesn't bring a live deer to the table things should be ok," I finished.

We walked in the quiet for a minute or two then Sue asked me, "Are things over there better? Any better at all?"

"Well," I paused and just went with the truth, "We just walk past each other. The kids I mean. Carlisle and Esme and Nessie and I talk. But it's all polite: Hi! How are you? Stuff like that. The sock hop is a sore point. Alice wants me to go to the prom with Jacob."

"He's what almost 25. That would look strange. I mean you'd make a good looking couple you know and all but he's like too old for you, even though he still looks really young."

"_Ouch . . _. Alice doesn't see it that way. All she sees is me as Cinderella and herself as my Tim Burton Fairy Godmother."

"Tim Burton fairy godmother?" she stammered.

"Alice dresses kinda punk, fashion forward and I'm too big for that. I'm very low key, you know like normal. Not back out, boobs out with slit in a 3 inch long skirt."

"_You could pull that off you know_."

"Shut up you!" I said aloud looking up toward the sky.

"What did you say?" Sue snapped in a 'mother tone'.

"I was hollering at Jacob," I admitted. "He heard me talk about the skirt and said I could probably pull off that look." We giggled after I explained what was going on. Jacob was listening.

"You don't ask me about Charlie?"

"Well I'm 16. What do I know? He's in a weird situation. Are things getting better?" I wanted her to be happy again. Like she was earlier in the summer, when things were more relaxed and uncomplicated.

"I saw him the other day. He wanted to know when I was coming home."

"Just like that, 'come home' " I echoed.

"I told him we'd have to have a talk. He didn't like that. I wish we could have a counselor like you and Jacob to help us thru this. I'm thinking a regular marriage counselor is out of the question. What's the problem she'd ask? Well, my son is the second in a werewolf pack and he doesn't want his stepfather at the pack meetings but he insists on coming to the meetings. By the way are you coming to the meeting this month?"

"No. Kolohe said not to antagonize the Cullens any more than I need to. I'll just be at the house, in a foul mood ruining their evening," I said with a certain amount of satisfaction.

"Leilei? . . . What?"

"Well my mood affects Jasper and his mood affects the rest of them. So if I'm not happy, neither are they."

After a few more steps she asked, "Do you think they'll let Seth and Nessie be friends again?"

"I think so. They like Seth," I said. Sue just stopped and looked at me. So I continued, "They see him as compliant. He says he doesn't mind the smell. He's willing to go with them and watch them 'feed'. I don't think I could do that. _Watching the deer get paralyzed with fear. Hunting is very different than watching the Cullens feed_."

"I see. Here we are. Don't eat all of Jacobs' cookies. He did ask for cookies didn't he?"

"You know he did but I'll only eat 11," I finished laughing. I think Jacob was still listening.

We get into her car after ordering the cakes and the pizzas and headed to the farm. I like being with normal people. The Cullens aren't normal but pretend to be. They don't pretend well enough for me to be ok with them. Yet, Bella choose to give up being alive and drinking deer blood and Edward. OMG.

"Well, here you are," Sue said as we got me to the farm.

"Thanks for the ride and the company. Are you coming in?"

"No, not this time. I've got things to finish on the rez. See you at Billy's house on Saturday."

"I'm coming on Sunday; I've got chores to do on Saturday."

"Ok then, be good," she said smiling as I got out of her car.

"Oh, not you too!" I said knowing that most people seemed to think that I wasn't NICE. ME, not nice. Really?

"Yes, me too," she called to me in full-fledged mother tone backing out of the parking spot. "Bye honey!" She headed out back to the rez, to her house that she was sharing with Leah and some of the training team.

"_When is Charlie going to straighten up?"_ I send as I hand my man his bag of cookies drinking in his scent knowing I was safe. Then he pinches me. And it's on.

.

.

.

So I'm back in the Cullen house making my lunch and Esme comes in the kitchen. "So what are you making for lunch?"

"A bento box to feed us both. Noodles, pickles and braised short ribs."

"I got a call today from your guidance counselor, Mrs. Harding," Esme said while pretending to straighten up the dish towel.

I start to shake my head, "Pushy isn't she?"

"Well it's her job. She's worried about you. She wants us to push you to achieve more. She also thinks you should try to make more friends in school, be involved in more activities. You know, take more interest in school."

"_I don't think she likes the Quileute_. She wants me blend more. That can't happen." Ok Esme what do you want from me? You and Carlisle did this, now fix it.

"_Leilei, don't go there_."

"_I have to. _Since there isn't anyone for me to hang out with in school I stick out and that makes me a target. _Do you get it Esme? You and Carlisle made this problem by deciding that I had to go to school, like all the rest of your kids._ _So I'm there alone."_

"Maybe you can try to . . ."

"Do what?" Ok, I snapped and that wasn't good. "Invite someone here? Or to the farm to do homework with the boys eating the house down and fazing all over the place. Some of the high school kids go to the rez," I said calming down finally. "They hang at First Beach and talk about the Quileute like they are animals_. Like the way your kids do._ I couldn't sit there thru that without saying something. Anything. If Harding wants me to take the SAT's then I will but I'll score in the middle. Unremarkable and not exceptional. Just an average student. I don't care what she thinks."

"No prom?"

"_Come on Esme we've done this before_ . . . No prom. _No high school dances. No basketball or volleyball or track and field. No French club. You know just like your kids. Esme, did you forget?"_

"That might get her off your case."

"No it wouldn't. She'd be wondering why I was there with Jacob. You know one of the Quileute," I said with just a touch of disgust in my voice.

"Ok, I just wanted to let you know she's watching you," Esme said knowing that maybe it was time to give up.

"Thanks." One day closer to the sock hop. Carlisle said I could stay with Jacob for the entire weekend. Harding would love that.

That was Monday.

The rest of the week was ok. Harding did catch me between classes to ask if I was taking the PSATs. Nope. I'll be just jumping in to the SAT's next month I tell her. She's not happy.

"Do I need to have Dr. Cullen come in for a meeting?" she asked.

"No, well maybe yes! Yes, talk to Dr. Cullen," I said smiling. "I'm sure he can clear this up for you," I chirp happily. I get to class late because I take the time to text Carlisle and let him know that Harding wants to chat with him about me not taking the PSATs on the day of the sock hop. Maybe he'll flashy-thingy her for me. Bitch. It's all your fault anyway Carlisle. Fix it.

.

.

.

Kolohe bought a yurt for the farm so Travis and Rehka will have a place to stay while they are here that isn't as muddy as the remains of the house is. What's left of the house is all dirty and it does rain here. And most of it is still a construction zone; the boys are stripping it down to the studs. They'll start with the rebuilding in the spring when it only rains once a day. The boys don't have a problem with the dirt and stuff. Neither do I but Rehka is human, I think. It's kinda impolite to ask. And maybe she'll need to be protected from the weather and stuff so a yurt was the way to go. It even has a fireplace. The shower house is still up and working and the commercial kitchen and the washer and dryer are in there. We don't have too much to apologize for. I think she'll like it when they visit. It will be better when we get the house rebuilt – but for now. It will be fine. I hope. First impressions are so important. But still it's just a weekend.

"_You should introduce her to the Cullens you know,"_ Jacob sent while we were cuddling in the car before I went back in there. "_We'll be surrounding her just in case she's lunch for someone but they should meet her_."

"_They should see her. She may not want to meet them. You know how my people feel about them and she's Kai, the Scandinavian version. Karelian bear dogs don't fuck around. They are almost as big as you guys_," I sent munching on a sandwich.

"_But they aren't as cute as I am? Are they?"_

"_Nobody's that cute," _I confirmed to my big honey bunny._ "I'll bring that meeting up with Travis. He does want to thank Carlisle and Edward for my life. He even wants to thank you for saving me."_

"_He doesn't have to. I'd be dead without you."_

"_You were going to do whatever you needed to, to keep me safe and to make sure I was better. You know that. Taking me to Carlisle was what happened. This strengthened the bond between the Quileute and the Cullens. Now the bond we are working on is between the Kai and the Cullens. And it seems that we can't do anything right."_

"_The Cullens are trying too hard," _Jacob admitted_._

"_What?" _I sent almost choking on my sandwich.

"_You heard me. I said the Cullens are trying too hard. I've had some time to think. For your people to just trust them all out of the blue it's impossible. The Cullens should understand that. They don't just tell people what they are. They don't trust anyone – why would they think you'd be less careful."_

So it's Wednesday night when Carlisle stops in the kitchen. I'm talking on my phone and doing my homework sitting on the kitchen counter. Like usual. "I've got to go."

"Don't rush," Carlisle said.

"It's ok, really. It's Kolohe," I lie as I hang up the phone. "_You still there?_"

"I've made an appointment to chat with Mrs. Harding your guidance counselor. Why does she want to talk to me?"

"_Yup, I'm still here cutie."_

"She doesn't think I'm trying hard enough in school. She wants me to get into a good college like your kids and make something of myself. _Did you get that Carlisle? She wants me to act like your kids. If she only knew."_

"_You are such a . . . I'll give you such a pinch for that."_

"_You and what army Mr.?"_

"I see. Why does she want to talk with me and not Kolohe? She knows he's your brother right?"

"I think she thinks he's wasting his talents by working with his hands. I told her he's got a degree in civil engineering and she just shook her head. Like being able to build a building isn't useful."

"What else did you tell her?"

"That my October weekends are booked. That I'll take the SATs next month.

She wasn't happy."

"Do you have pack activities on the weekends?"

"Yup. _Nosy_."

"Thank you. We'll have an interesting discussion. She won't be bothering you again," Carlisle said with a finality that sounded strange to me.

.

.

.

"Well, Jasper said she's been happy lately. Could it be because we haven't said one word to her in days?" Rosalie said.

"That's probably it. Why doesn't she want to go to the prom? Damn her!" Alice answered her sister.

"Would you go to a dance without Jasper? No Rosalie or Bella or anyone you really knew and cared about? You see how that's the problem. Jacob is her other half. Why do something that he can't?" Esme answered her own question.

"But she goes to school . . ." Alice started again.

"Because Carlisle and I said she had to. If we had that to do all of this again we wouldn't. She would have been here just as long as it took for Kolohe to build her and Jacob a house and then she would have been gone," Esme stating the new position that she and Carlisle had come to. "All of the problems we have now aren't worth it."

"Why does Nessie like her?" Alice's question.

"Oh, so you are jealous!" Esme guessed.

"What?" Alice snapped. "No! I am not!"

"Leilei is the closest thing to a real friend that Nessie has. The rest of you are relatives. Leilei is a teenager that Nessie can talk with. They both have imprints and they haven't had sex. There are lots of things they have in common that you and she doesn't," Esme said to quiet her daughter. "They are a teenage girl clique of 2. It's too bad that Leilei doesn't have any other friends that she could bring home here. Nessie needs to meet other people."

"Doesn't Leilei have all of those people on the rez?" Rosalie asked wanting all of this discussion to be over.

"Well, yes some of them certainly. But all of them don't know that she's Jacobs' imprint. Just all of the other imprints know that. And since Jacob is one of the pack leaders, maybe she can't just hang out with them. She and Emily have the same role as a pack leader's wife. I can't imagine what all that means," Esme thought she finished.

"I wouldn't want to imagine," Rosalie answered the unasked question. What does a pack leader's wife do? "Yuck."

"Rosalie, it's probably like being a normal housewife but with more dust in the air," Alice answered her.

"And laundry to do. And people to feed. Just more work," Rosalie continued.

"And I don't work? Is that what you're saying?" Esme asked joking.

"No! Esme. But you know what I mean," Rosalie began to explain.

"If you call them 'vile smelly beasts' again, I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

"NO! I mean really . . . Would you want to live like that?" Rosalie asked.

"Leilei didn't really have the choice – did she? Did either of you two? Me? So there isn't anything for you to say about it? Would either of you leave Emmett or Jasper if they couldn't keep you in the style house or the type of clothes you wanted even if you knew he loved you with his whole being?" Esme demanded the answer from her daughters.

"But . . . Jacob's a wolf," Rosalie whined.

"And her father's a snow leopard and her brothers are dogs. It's what she knows as normal. All she sees when she looks at Jacob is love. So what if she has to cook for an army to keep him fed. If he's happy then so is she and vice versa. They work at trying to be sure the other one is happy. Just like you and Emmett. Maybe sometime in the future you'll understand that," Esme left the family room leaving the girls alone with their thoughts.

.

.

.

Mrs. Harding had her meeting with Carlisle on Thursday. Hopefully I won't have to deal with her for the rest of the year. I'm still wondering if dad will make me go to school for the rest of the year. Probably not. But then again he hasn't shown up to get me out of vampire hell either. What is he waiting for? Mom. It has to be mom and their wedding. So our little sock hop is next weekend. The kids on the rez that are taking the PSAT's will need the release after the test so the dancing should be fun for them. Alice has been more twitchy than usual. That's to be expected. Saturday is all about planning for Canadian Thanksgiving and the party for Rehka and Travis. I'm not worried about Jacob and Travis getting into anything all toothy. I'm sure Rehka has heard about what went on before Travis got to Eden so she'll know. And then again there are enough boys here to pull Travis off of Jacob if trouble does start.

Jamie and Quil are pretty much inseparable. Which is kinda nice since they are brothers. 'Half-brothers' is what Jacob keeps telling me but the way we count relatives I see them as whole brothers. Fellow pack members and half siblings make them brother brothers. I appreciate the way Jamie likes to help me. Since he decided that he wants to learn how to cook – I'm all for it. I'll plan to spend some time on Saturday making sausage for the stuffing for the turkeys for Canadian Thanksgiving/Columbus day dinner.

I like it when it's quiet in the house. It's like the Cullens have learned their place and they stay out of our business and let the boys be the boys.

And then there is Charlie. He's still cruising for a bruising. He's stopped Bleys and Tokar separately again and warned them to leave. If Tokar loses patience with him it could get ugly. Tokar isn't used to being threatened by someone, especially someone who he can rip apart like a rag doll without fazing. Oh well.

.

.

Friday the 13th

So day before the dance when I'd packed by bag to spend the weekend at the farm Alice laid it on so thick I thought I'd go crazy.

Nessie was in the kitchen when I got there. Alice was showing Nessie a dress that would be 'so cute' to wear to a formal dance party. 'It's perfect,' she cooed. 'It's just perfect. This is the perfect dress to wear. I'll save this dress for you, when you get all grown up it will be perfect for **you** to wear to a prom," she repeated while staring at me.

"It might be out of date by then Auntie Alice," Nessie said looking down at her laptop. Grinning.

And I almost did a spit take on the floor with the half gallon of orange juice. I didn't because I caught Alice giving Nessie an unkind look for her wisecrack. I think Nessie had become a teenager while she was still looked like a little girl. I gave Nessie a Hawaiian hang loose salute as I headed out the door with my clothes for the weekend in a duffle bag.

"She didn't even use a weekend bag," Alice whined.

"Does she have one?" Nessie asked.

"The bag isn't important Nessie. If she forgets something she can just come back here and get it," Esme said after kissing Nessie on her forehead.

"You're just gonna . . ."

"Yes, Alice I'm just gonna let it go. She's gone for the weekend and I'm thinking we all can give the downstairs a good cleaning. She carries some dirt with her when she comes in and out. Yes," Esme said looking around the dining room. "This would be a good time to take care of that before I invite Tanya and the family down for Thanksgiving. I think they should meet Leilei, Kolohe and the rest of the Kai. Maybe I should invite Harkoni and Nona too?"

"And Tokar and Seth?" Nessie added just to make her Auntie Alice involuntarily twitch. "Do you think they would come?" Nessie said adding fuel to the fire. "I think it would be really nice to have all of them here for Thanksgiving. We could invite Grandpa Charlie and Mrs. Sue too!"

"Grandpa Charlie may have to work dear," Esme said knowing that Sue and Charlie were having 'marital problems'. "We can never tell when there will be something that he might have to deal with, you know police business."

"Where is Seth anyway?" Alice asked brushing Nessie's hair.

"He's in Hawaii with them, the Hoku Ao?" Rosalie asked her only question.

"Yup, he's with Kolohe's pack. Leilei said he's learning how to be a pack leader. Tokar is teaching Jacob how to be a leader," Nessie added.

"Go and get your cleaning clothes on missy," Esme said to Nessie. "We're cleaning the whole downstairs today." Esme smiled at her granddaughter as she left heading to the cottage to change clothes.

"Why do we have to get punished because Leilei is a dirt magnet?" Alice said not wanting to spend the day cleaning the house. But that was all she could see ahead.

"She isn't a dirt magnet and we're doing some cleaning for our Thanksgiving guests. Now scoot," Esme continued in full-fledged mother tone.

"Thanksgiving with her! Here!" Rosalie snapped.

"We can be thankful for the fact that Leilei is alive," Esme said gently. "That her people were at least open to listening to the Quileute and that they decided not to kill us after all. That Bella was not killed for going to the pack meeting without being asked. There are a great many things to be thankful for young lady. Now you scoot too. Put on something that can get dirty. We're gonna clean everything in sight. We've got the entire weekend!"

.

.

.

"So, are you ready for this weekend?" Kolohe asked as I got into the truck for my ride to school.

"Yup. We're gonna have breakfast for the rez kids coming up for the PSAT's on Saturday. When the test is over they'll get lunch and shuttled back to the rez," I repeated to Kolohe. He knew the plan. What's the problem boy?

"I didn't mean that. Tonight. You and the man tonight?" he asked kinda embarrassed.

"Oh that. Well he's having a pack meeting tonight. I'm cooking dinner. Then like I said getting ready for the . . ."

"Girl, this is hard for me but you and the man will be alone together in the yurt for the first time since you two had to split up. Not a break up – your forced separation. You can leave the Cullens you know. I'll back you up – so will Tokar. So . . . if you want to just leave. No problem."

"I'm willing to stay until dad comes to get me. He'd like that so I'm there until the end. Well, for now anyway. Jacob and I have forever." He's so sweet being so concerned.

"Little sister. Sometime you surprise me."

"You're not angry that we're throwing you out of your house?" I asked.

"You're not throwing me out of my house. I'm just trying to say that if you and the man want to . . . You know then you two can. You know."

"We've decided to wait with that, the 'you know' part. Maybe until we're married but probably not. We'll wait until we have our own house. And we're not gonna do it with the babysitters watching." We're not crazy boy!

"Or listening. I get it. Ok. So have a good day and the man will be here for lunch and to pick you up. I'll put your bag in the yurt."

It was funny watching Kolohe get embarrassed by trying to let me know that if Jacob and I decided to have sex it was fine with him. Like I'd tell him that we were doing that anyway. And anyway mom said everyone would know if we did. I'm not sure if she was kidding or not but I knew emotionally we'd be different and I'm sure she could see and feel that when we met after the first time. Maybe Jacob and I would do it in Hawaii when we were there for Christmas?

"_We can do what in Hawaii?" _Jacob sent.

"_Nothing! Were you listening?"_

"_Nope . . . But you were thinking about something as a Christmas present for me?"_

"_Nothing Mr. I'm at school now. Bye until lunch." _OMG.

"Blah blah and No. I'm not taking the PSAT's tomorrow. I'm sure I don't want to sign up last minute. I'm planning to take them next month. I know it's the regular SAT's. I'm sure I'll do fine." What's with the push for higher education?

.

.

.

"_Hey baby. How are you?" _I hear before I see the car for lunch.

"_So much better_ _since I know we'll be together for the Whole Weekend!"_ We had cold cut sandwiches in his little car. It was all snuggly warm with him and I making goo-goo eyes at each other. I didn't realize how much I missed him and how much I missed sleeping with him too.

"Kolohe said he'd call off the babysitters if we want. I know what he tried to talk with you about this morning," Jacob said snickering.

"How about Hawaii for Christmas? Kolohe said that we'd probably be allowed to go to the honeymoon hut. It's a little hut for pack members and their imprints away from the town, where they can be together without being overheard by the rest of the village."

"But you have houses in Hawaii right?"

"You'll see when we get there. Yes, we have houses but most of the houses are within clear view of the street or another house or the rest of the house. Or listening distance. Let me see – here this is mom's house. You see. Everything is really kinda open."

Jacob held my hand and closed his eyes. I showed him my mom's house. It looked a lot like all of the houses in the homeland. We had a front porch and flowers in the yard. The front door opened into the living space. It was a great room. "Privacy is between your ears," Jacob said.

"What?"

"Tokar said that and now I get it. . . . So tomorrow it's just you and me."

"Just like on the weekends before. I miss that."

"Just like you miss being tickled missy?" Someone said with a little bit of whimsy in his voice.

"Hey Mr. I've gotta go if you're gonna tickle me," I teased.

"Yeah, you don't wanna be late. Dinner, then my pack meeting."

"Deal. And no tickling before 9 pm," I offered to deal.

"Deal. Later lady."

When school finally let out I was glad that the weekend had come. I was so ready not to have to go back there. Not to have to smell them or hear them whisper and whine. To spent the next almost 2 days with the man. I loved him even more now that he was acting more like the man I wanted him to act like. He was brave, he stood up to Charlie. And strong, he'd put on another 40 lbs. of all muscle. And smart, he agreed with me that maybe working in a garage in Seattle to see how it was done was a good idea while I was attending acupuncture school. Knowing that we had forever with each other took the pressure off. We didn't need to rush. We just needed to learn to be patient with each other and his boys. His pack, I'll have to name that group at some time, they would tease him. When he thought of me it was usually when I was naked and they saw me as he sees me. I knew that would happen but damn, the look on Jamie's face was shocking. Maybe he never saw a woman naked before.

Sex.

Well that's something that the boys didn't want to think about, but it was something that they did think about. Jacob's pack could see me the way he saw me. It took him just about a month to get over how we the Kai handled being naked. It took him about a week to get over how the bathroom in our cottage was set up. There was the privy, where the toilet was. And then the furo and the shower were kinda in an open room on the patio. Jacob freaked. Kolohe told him not to go crazy. That it was ok. We slept in the same bed and I slept with him all fuzzy, so why was he having a problem with taking a shower with me? You got over the some of the problem when Leah joined your pack right? So what's the problem?

"But she's naked. Leilei was naked and I thought about her and . . . They saw her."

"She doesn't think about it that way," Kolohe started. "When we grew up in Japan we had a bath house in the house and we were naked and it wasn't considered to be naked – just unclothed. Our dad would come in from a training session and he'd take a quick shower, and then sit on a stool. Nona, our mother would wash him. Scrub him off and then there would be another shower to wash off the soap. Then he'd take a soak in the furo. If it was the winter he'd go outside and roll in the snow and come back in the tub. We called that 'Acting Swedish'. All of the boys would be there too. Nona and all of the girls that Nona was training would be there too. Leilei would be there with us, Travis too. No big deal. When Leilei was young and we were in Hawaii she ran around on the beaches naked until she was like 4. No biggie. I know that your bro's will see her in the link. We handle this by not looking at our women when we're being intimate. You have the ability to memorize your room when you are with her. So you'll know where she is. Just close your eyes and let your hands do the talking. Harkoni gave me a handkerchief. To keep what happens between my girlfriends and me just for me. They, my pack brothers may see us together in my mind by they only see her with her clothes on. Human girls think the handkerchief thing is weird. Kai women understand."

Jacob just sat listening, thinking how weird all of this sounded. "Privacy is between your ears."

"The bonds you and your pack form will be strengthened by how you handle this. It shows respect for yourself and your woman. The fact is that you all will know everything about each other means that you will look out for each other in battle. Here's your handkerchief."

So Kolohe left Jacob and I looking at each other knowing that if we choose to, we could. We probably wouldn't, only because there are so many other people who are looking to us as examples. I know that he trusts me and I trust him so were fine together.

So Jacob and I are at the farm by ourselves, feeling kinda weird. So I started something that was normal for us, I started to cook dinner and Jacob just watched. After an hour or so, he left to go to the rez and get the boys. Leah would be the other driver since Jacob's pack was so small. I was finishing setting the table about when everyone walked in.

"Hey Leilei!" Jamie said. "It's good to see you again. So, what's for dinner?"

"Just the normal, too little food for too many wolves," I said as I began to laugh. It was fun to be in the middle of the pack again. We would have the lasagna we made and sausages with garlic bread.

"I hope you cooked a lot," Leah laughed. "Embry said he was hungry and you know that means trouble." We all sat together family style. It felt weird to me because Kolohe wasn't here. This was his house or at least I thought of it as his house and he wasn't here now. The boys spent dinner teasing Jacob and I about being together tonight for the first time in a long time. I didn't hit any of them but I wanted to. I packed up a plate for whoever was playing babysitter and another one for Leah to take the rest home with her. Since Sue wasn't living with Charlie any longer I felt the leftovers would be fine as a donation to a tribal leader. They moved into the still unroofed part of the house to have their meeting. I wasn't invited but then again I could hear them and I was still linked to Jacob so it wasn't a big deal. Their meeting was short. With the dirty dishes in the dishwasher we headed out back to the rez. We would leave everyone at Quil's house and then drive back to the farm, alone. I had already made the dry muffin mix; I'd panned the bacon and made honeybun dough that was rising in the refrigerator.

Jacob and I looked guilty, like we had already planned to do something as we left. We stopped by to see Billy at his house before heading back to the farm. Even he looked at us a little strange. Paul was grinning from ear to ear trying hard not to laugh. I did hit him, he deserved it. About 10:00 PM we finally headed out back to the farm. So about 11 PM we realized we were alone for the first time in about a month. I started giggling when I saw Jacob holding a kerchief.

"I'm just letting you know that if you want to we can," my man said.

"We don't have time," I said knowing we didn't have the time. I wasn't going to be rushed into something especially that. "Tonight. We don't have the time. You've got to be at the rez early in the morning to play concerned tribal leader and I've got breakfast to make. Let's go to sleep. We'll have fun later."

When we entered the yurt, Kolohe had gotten everything ready before he left for the rez for the weekend. There was wood in the fireplace but that wasn't the first thing I saw. What I saw first were the futons on the floor with blankets and the pillows that were from my room at home. Kolohe'd arranged to move the stuff from my room at home in Japan here to the yurt in Forks.

"_It was your mom_," Jacob sent. "_She wants you to hold on a bit longer. There are things that the Kai council are working out. I've told her that it's been hard for you since I left. And since Kolohe doesn't come over any more but she wants you to know that your dad appreciates what you are doing for your people_. So, here's your stuff, all of the stuff from your room at home," he finished aloud playing with my hair.

"I love you, you know that right?" I said aloud quietly looking into his eyes.

"Yup. Let's get some sleep. Are these things comfortable? I've never slept on the floor on purpose," he admitted.

"These are the mattresses we had at home. This is like my room at home except there isn't a balcony. They are very comfortable. I'm gonna shower first and get ready. Get the room ready, I mean." His kiss told me that we understood that this was not the night. He used the last of the hot water for the night and when he came into the yurt the only light was from the fire I started. The futon and my pillows and the blankets made everything just as comfortable as our super-duper therapeutic bed that was in the Cullen tree house Esme and Kolohe built for us.

"Come on Mr. let's get some sleep. Hey wait your hair is still wet. Not on my pillows." I rubbed his hair dry, kneeling on his side of the futon. When his hair was dry I threw the towel over in the corner.

"Gotcha," he said grabbing me around the waist and pulling me down on the bed. "_Sleepy time now._"

"_What time is it?"_

"_A little after midnight."_

"_Good, I've got to get up in 4 hours to start baking. Night Jacob."_

"_Night lady. I'll rub your back if you want me to."_

"_Get to it honey."_

.

.

.

Breakfast at the farm was fun. I got up about 4:00am. Jacob was still crashed out on the

futon on the floor. He didn't think it would be comfortable, sleeping on the floor but he didn't toss and turn much before he just fell asleep. Hearing him snore was just comforting. He got up about 5am and seemed to be a panicked that he didn't see me.

"_What's the problem?" _I asked.

"_I didn't know where you were?"_

"_Ah, so you missed me?"_

"_Yeah, I did. I thought we'd cuddle all morning until the kids got here."_

"Wrong Mr., you're taking my truck to pick up some of the kids and bring them back here. Then we'll feed them and take them to the school for the test. Pick them up and bring them back here for lunch. Then you'll haul them back out to the rez. I'll follow later after Sue, Leah and I pick up the pizzas. We get to spend the night and all day tomorrow together."

"All alone," he agreed. "Until 7 pm. I'm keeping you out late. So whatcha making?"

"Honey buns. And I've got quiche and cold cereal and muffins. Good stick to your ribs food. And enough to make sure that the wolf boys don't look like they're cleaning us out of food," I answered knowing that appearances were important.

"Quiche?" the man asks.

Quiche? What's the problem? "It's food. It's an egg and bacon pie. You've had it. I've fed it to you. I called it a frittata."

"So what's for lunch?" The wolf stomach is always in gear.

"Cold cut sandwiches, potato salad and coleslaw and chips. I'll even heat some of the sandwiches up. So, you didn't have much trouble sleeping did you?"

"Nope, Snuggle bunny," he cooed looking at the cooling spread of baked goods.

Then he pounced. "Oh you! Get in the truck and head out to the rez. It's time for you to go," I said to him pushing him toward the door. Ok trying to push him to the door. "_Is there a babysitter?"_

"_Yes, you know your brother. Leave him breakfast and lunch in the barn locker."_

"Put that back! You don't eat until you get back," I yelled watching him, muffin in mouth head to the door. Boys!

About 7:30 he got back with a truck full of rez kids. Leah drove her car and Sue drove hers and Old Quil drove too. There were about 20 or so that were taking the PSAT's, including 3 of Sam's pack members and Jamie. The pack members nodded to me and sat down and got to eating. Everyone else just dug in too. There was more than enough for breakfast, as usual. I did scramble some eggs and I made sure that there were enough pencils and erasers to go around. I was gonna go to the school with them and make sure they got in the right classrooms to take the tests. Education is important.

"So you're not taking the test today?" Jamie asked between mouthfuls.

"Nope, I'll be taking the SAT's next month. This is just practice. The school I went to before tested us all the time so I decided to skip this one. But next time I'll be in there with you," I answered my pack leaders newbie.

"I thought you were going to acupuncture school?"

"I am, but I'm not really sure when and then again maybe taking business classes would help more that TCM right now."

"TCM?" he asked.

"Traditional Chinese Medicine. Acupuncture and stuff like that," I answered watching people starting to look how to wash dished. "Just leave the dishes. That's why we have a machine. Is everybody calm and ready? Let's go."

We drove all the kids to the school and I made sure they were in the correct classrooms to take the tests. Then we went back to the farm where I washed the dishes and ran a load of laundry when we got back. Sue and Leah kept me company talking about girlie stuff.

Jacob and Old Quil got Billy on the phone and they talked tribal stuff. About a graduation party for the seniors and maybe awarding scholarships to help with college expenses. And the need to have a couple of fund raisers in town so we could be seen trying to raise the money.

.

.

.

After lunch and sending all the kids back to the rez, Leah and Sue and I went shopping. We ended up in Newton's just looking. "Do these socks make my butt look big?" I asked.

"You did not just say that?" Leah giggled at me.

I looked at Sue and she is laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

"Can I help you ladies with something?" Mike Newton asked.

"No, no we're fine thanks," finally got spurted out when I could talk.

"You're the third group from the rez that came in here to look at the socks. Is there something weird going on?" Mike asked.

"A sock hop on the rez is all," Leah answered because Sue still couldn't speak.

"Sock hop?"

"You wear socks and dance on the gym floor," Sue finally said. "You can always just wear Jacob's socks you know," she said to me.

"He only wears tube socks. I'd have to rubber band them up around my knees. He has big feet." Yeah, I left that curve ball hanging over the plate. Would someone hit it?

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" YEAH Leah! Smack clear over the fence.

"Oh, you did not just say that!" Sue chimed in almost breathless.

"So, we should carry more girlie socks?" A question from Mike that was accompanied by a blush.

"Maybe," I answered not looking at Leah. We'd just start laughing again. "I wear out a pair before I buy another pair to dance in, so I don't know. But I think I'll take the white ones with the sparkles on them."

"So how are they?" Sue asked as we walked out of Newton's sporting goods. "Really?"

"They seem pissed off that they are being held responsible for what they do."

"Just like teenagers get when they get caught doing something wrong," Sue responded looking a Leah.

"I don't talk to them. They don't talk to me. It's fine," I sighed.

"That's no way to live," Leah chimed in. She knew that Jacob and I loved living together. Being together. The pack was happier when he was happy. He wasn't as happy now . . . so.

"They want me to do what they want when they want. They don't see that I might want something else. Or I might be tired and want to sleep. Or I might want to eat. Or I might not want to do what they want. It's like they're all 3 years old. And spoiled at that."

"Spoiled really?" Sue questioned.

"Well, whatever they want, they get. So yeah they are pretty much spoiled."

"And you sound jealous," Sue said sounding like a mother.

"Maybe I'm a little jealous but do they really need to have everything?" I wasn't spoiled I thought. But maybe I was just envious. Not Jealous.

"Yes. They have everything that's material. They don't have anything else do they?" Leah added. "I mean . . . What else do they have?"

"Each other. That's all," I began. "Jasper was getting on my nerves by telling me that I was supposed to learn from them while I was there and how could I if I spent my time with Jacob on the rez I couldn't learn anything from them. So I told him, I'd been there all summer and all I'd see them do is shop, hunt, watch TV and lock themselves in their bedrooms to boink. What's to learn? He didn't like that. Maybe he thought he was making some big contribution to the world by web surfing for 42 hours straight. I don't know."

"They live a very protected life. They have to. Why choose that life?" Leah asked shaking her head.

"That's the question that Bella answered by choosing Edward. _Over Jacob_." I said.

"I know," Sue said changing the subject. "Let's go and eat cupcakes. I'll buy."

"Bella gave up cupcakes for Edward," Leah said.

"Cupcakes? vs. Edward?" I echoed.

"Cupcakes? vs. Edward? – **Cupcakes!** Definitely Cupcakes! We all agreed.

We got the pizzas in my truck, 2 pepperoni and 2 cheese sheet pizzas and 2 sheet cakes. One chocolate chocolate and one vanilla white frosting for the October birthdays. Leah and Sue drove ahead of me on the way to the community center at the rez. We turned on one of the ovens, set up the tables and iced the sodas and drinks. Quil and Embry set up the DJ booth and got the music going. About 7 pm the first kids started to show up. Kids, they're my age. These are my people. It's fun to be here. I've got the hand stamp and the change box from Sue and I go to work. Some of the kids don't have money but I stamp their hands anyway. They've volunteered to help with the parties we hold for the elementary school kids or help to clean up. We don't turn away any of the high school kids. That's how I first met Jamie. He came but didn't realize that it cost money. I gave him $8.00 change like he gave me a $10.00, stamped his hand and told him to have fun. That was when he didn't know who he was but now he knows and he's great about it. The pack boys act as chaperones and drivers for the kids that come to the dance. In some cases the parental units drop off the kids and they feel safe knowing that the pack boys, excuse me, tribal boys were bringing them back home at the end of the night.

We had the music blaring as usual, and then there was a smell that made Jamie sneeze. He was in the corner talking with some of the girls and then he sneezed again.

Paul looked up and so did Quil. Embry headed out of the nearest door. Jacob stopped looking thru the CD's to see what was going on. They were all on alert. It was the vamp smell in the air.

"_Bella?"_ I sent.

"_Really?"_ Jacob sent back. "_Not again."_

Embry came back in and signaled the all clear. He used his right hand and placed the sign language letter 'C' over his heart. That was 'C' for cop and 'C' for Charlie. The boys relaxed.

"_Why is he here? _"Jacob asked.

"_He came to check out the party I guess. Since I wasn't doing what Alice wanted me to do, maybe he was here doing re-con._ Hello, Chief Swan," I said all nice and cheery as I sat at the table just inside the door taking money and stamping hands.

"Hey Leilei," he responded.

"No shoes on the floor! That's why it's called a sock hop," I said as he looked like he was heading across the floor.

"Big turnout?" he remarked.

"Well, all of the high school students can attend. It's only $2 to enter and $1 each for snacks and stuff. If they can get here we, make sure you get back home safe."

"Every Friday night?" he asked.

"Nope, just once a month."

"So, you could have scheduled this for another time?" Another question from Charlie.

"They could have but they didn't. I don't do the scheduling; all I do is work the table for the tribe. The PSAT's were this morning. It's really nice to blow off some steam after taking them. Would you like a piece of pizza? I can have someone throw it in the oven for you. _Go home Charlie. Why are you here NOW!"_

"Thanks, no," he said leaning in to see who he could see. "So is this a pack function?"

"Nope, tribal function. School is a tribal function."

"Where's Jacob?"

"Over there picking out some music. I'm gonna drag him out on the floor to dance soon. He wants to make sure he likes the music. _You listening babe? Dancing!_"

"Kolohe? Is he here?"

"Yup, somewhere. I don't know where. _So his he gonna do a role call?"_

"Tokar, is he here?" Charlie spat at me.

"No, I don't think so. He's a bit older that we are."

"Well, so is Kolohe."

D'oh! "Kolohe is a driver and a chaperone. With everyone here sometimes you need extra help and he volunteers."

"I see . . ." with that Charlie stood back beside me as the, " 'More that Human' remix finished up. One of the pack boys' favorites. When Martha started, 'Everybody Dance NOW!' he waved and headed back out the way he came in.

"_Problem?"_ Jacob asked watching him go.

"_Maybe it's just too loud. Maybe we're just having too much fun. Maybe we're just happy being human and he's trying to be happy as the human father of a vamp sorry, a Cullen. Ok you, _now I get to dance. Let's go Mr_."_

.

.

.

"_It's after midnight,"_ Jacob sent.

"I know." With the last of the kids being delivered back home Jacob was off duty. Quil told us to go home. And then he started to snicker as he and Jamie were still cleaning up looking at us. If they were grinning any wider their lips would touch behind their heads.

"_I know but we aren't gonna tonight but they think we will," _I sent being embarrassed by it all. "_All I want to do is sleep late and eat too much."_

"_Done," _sent the man.

"Night you two," Quil snickered as we headed out.

"Yup, have a good weekend," Jamie said trying not to snicker too. "Or what's left of it."

"_A nice hot furo under a moonlit sky. I miss that so much_," I sent wanting the man to get the idea. He was probably tired and would just fall asleep.

"_Yeah, I miss that too_. Let's do that."

So back at the house I lit the fire to heat the water for the furo and Jacob went and got us a snack. I took a quick shower and then headed into the tub. He followed me and when he finally got settled I sat with my back to his chest and just let him hold me in the warming water.

"_I miss this too listen_ . . ." Frogs and crickets were singing in the background. "_You don't get that there either."_ We ended in night in the yurt drying each other off, then sleeping.

.

.

.

"_What time is it_?" I asked not wanting it to be morning yet.

"Like 8 am I think."

"I'm gonna make breakfast," I croak. I'm not ready for it to be morning yet.

"What for eats?" Jacob asked turning over to watch me get dressed. Then he remembered that looking would be remembering and that would be seem by his pack members. Then he shut his eyes.

"Honeybuns and bacon," I said moving to kiss him good morning.

"I thought we ate all the honeybuns yesterday?" he asked with his little eye brows knitting together.

"_Yeah, right._" 45 minutes later Jacob came into the kitchen to help as I was heading back into the yurt.

"Checking on the boys?" I asked watching him tie a parao around himself. He just nodded grabbing a honeybun.

"You're dancing better than before," I offered a compliment. I wanted to start early with getting him to like the idea that dancing was something that we Kai did.

"What are you talking about woman? I still don't like it," he said. He tried to get his voice to sound angry and mean. I wasn't buying it. He was smiling.

"Well, with all the weddings being planned you should work on your steps. We do a lot of dancing at our weddings," I tease.

"Say it isn't so," he answered holding the yurt door open for me.

"I can't. We're gonna have the normal 3 receptions for mom and dad's wedding and ours too, so there's lots of dancing."

"3 receptions? You people don't do anything small do you?"

"No, we don't. We celebrate weddings big time."

"Is our wedding going to be out of control?" Maybe with a touch of real concern in his voice.

"You can bet on it. My mom has been planning this since I was born. I'm my dad's only daughter. Get used to it Mr. It's gonna be a big deal," I said as I managed to sit without spilling the coffee.

"But the money?"

"People will donate so we can have our wedding the way my parents want it to be. Don't worry. It's a party for everyone. We're just there as the focus. It will be a regular ceremony but with Kai sauce."

"Kai sauce?"

"It's what we call 'the Kai touch'," I laughed. "Coconut cake and ice cream, lots of pig, roasted and steamed and fried with half a ton of rice. And lots of dancing."

We wanted to spend the rest of the day together lying in bed but Jacob is a chief, so we were headed to the rez. So after eating we headed back to the community center just to be sure it was cleaned up properly.

"Hey you two! What are you doing here?" It was Jamie's mom, Mrs. Parker. She was dropping off books for the free lending library.

"Being a chief," Jacob said.

We hugged and kissed each other. "How's Gran?" I asked.

"Just fine. Thanks for asking. And thanks for yesterday. I wanted Jamie to get serious about school. He wasn't motivated and now he is. Do you really think he can go to college?"

"Yes, I believe he can," I answered. "Kolohe went twice. All you need is a few hours a once a month to be alone."

"Kolohe said he lived off campus when he went to college. He lived with 3 or 4 other pack members. All the brothers together like always," Jacob said knowing what Kolohe told him.

"But you didn't take the test yesterday did you Leilei?" oh god another mom in my life.

"Nope. I'm planning to go to acupuncture school in Seattle. Jacob and I will be living in Seattle for about a year and a half. Quil, Embry and Jamie could be living next door to us and I could cook for us all." I wanted her to know that the future was for us all. Not just the boys.

"That sounds cool. The whole pack in the big city," Jacob said shaking his head. The idea of living off the rez seemed like fun but . . . it was something to think about.

"Is that an offer?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"More like a suggestion. We can discuss details later. I'd like to see Jamie in a Univ. of Washington husky hoodie," I said aloud. "_Kolohe would love that. He mentioned getting some NC State wolf pack tee shirts for you guys_," I sent to the man.

Later on another part of the rez

"What are you 2 doing here?" Old Quil asked having a cup of coffee on his porch.

"We just came to check and see if the cleanup was finished over at the community center," Jacob said.

"I thought you 2 would be all . . ." Old Quil started.

"Kissy face is what he's trying to say," Jamie said as he and Embry walked out of the house to join Old Quil on the porch making kissy faces at each other.

"We're not on vacation," I said. "If we were then no, you wouldn't be seeing us now but there are still things that need to be planned. Like Thanksgiving next weekend and the rez Christmas Party and sometime later Emily's baby shower."

"She never lets up does she?" Embry said shaking his head.

"She's looking out for me and us," Jacob answered smiling. He was trying to hide the fact he liked having someone take care of him. "And no she doesn't. Ever."

"So what's the Kai traditional baby shower present? Teething bones?" Embry snarked.

"That sounds so much like Rosalie I should hit you . . ." I responded knowing that I would hit him later. "No, I'm giving Emily 1,000 hours."

"That sounds like the money thing with Kolohe," Jacob noticed.

"That's because it is. What Leilei is talking about is she will work for Emily for 1,000 hours. Like 5 or 6 hours a week. So the new mother can get some rest," Kolohe added coming out of the house where they were letting him stay for the weekend.

I continued, "I'll clean her house or do the laundry or I'll do the food shopping for her. Cook dinner for her and Sam. Do whatever she needs for 1,000 hours."

"That's the traditional present from pack leaders' wife to pack leaders' wife. _Good to see you here,"_ Kolohe sent with the hug he gave me.

"And maybe she'll let me play with the baby," I cooed. When I said that, all of the boys just squirmed like worms on a hot sidewalk. Why do they always do that?

"So when are you gonna start on cleaning my barn? I've moved some of the things I want to keep. The rest is for you guys to organize, throw away or whatever," Old Quil reminded us as we were all ready to work.

"That's why they're here," Kolohe said. "There's lunch material in my truck. Sandwiches and sodas with the last of the leftover pizza. So let's hit it."

And hit it we did for three hrs. Later most of the barn was clean enough to eat in. Just out of the front door to the left was piled the stuff that we were going to give away/sell. The real trash would be hauled away. And the rest Kolohe was going to use for the dinner. We'd need tables for the food and benches/chairs to sit on. We couldn't ask everyone to bring chairs and tables and something to share for the meal. So we decided to try to make it as easy as possible. We'd build tables and benches. Some people volunteered to bring lawn chairs, which would help. With what the boys were going to build and what people said they'd bring we figured we'd have enough. It would be cozy.

"Relax Kolohe. Everything will be just fine," I told Kolohe.

"I know but," he started.

"No buts. Travis is our brother and this will be great. The yurt sleeps great. The fireplace is a nice touch. They'll be toasty warm. She's used to living in a tent made of reindeer hide hip deep in snow. This just might be a little wet." It is Forks after all.

"Jacob, get her out of here. And I mean now!" Kolohe said after we'd finished eating lunch.

"What?"

"You heard me leave now and go make kissy face before you have to take her back," Kolohe kept it up.

"_Well . . . You heard the man_," I said looking at my man. "_He'll finish working Jamie and Embry. Let's go." _

"_Don't you have to finish your homework?_

"They didn't give any . . . Oh yeah that's right. Homework!" I chirped. "Yup! I need to finish my homework," I giggled as we walked away hand in hand.

"How can you do that?" Embry said looking at the rest that needed to be cleaned up still.

"What?" Kolohe questioned.

"Just watch them walk away like that?" Embry asked again.

"Could you put up with her whining if I didn't let her see him? He's your alpha; would you want to see him whining for her if they couldn't be together? It's better that I tell them to go off together than I try to not let them see each other. We're lucky boys, we aren't hen pecked. You know, mothered by your girlfriend," Kolohe decided. He wasn't quite ready to be pecked.

.

.

.

"I'll be here for lunch tomorrow," he said while we were sitting in his car across the street from the Cullen house.

"What do you want?" I answered.

"You know I'll eat whatever you bring?"

"So, you're finally giving in to eating raw fish with me?" I asked.

"I love you and I'm crazy about you but I'm not that crazy," he said.

One last kiss and I get out of the car, take my bag and head up the drive way. "_I hear music."_

"_What?" _He answered.

"_I hear music. This is really strange."_

"_Why?"_

"_It isn't the normal Edward classical E flat minor funeral sounding stuff. It sounds like boogie woogie."_

"_What? What? Yeah, I hear it too."_

"_I'll let you know what's happening when I do_." So I knock and there isn't an answer. So I try the knob and the door is locked. Out around the garage I drop my bag on the porch and go in the back door. The music is loud, well for them anyway. As I peek into the dining room I see that the table has been moved to one side of the room. The chairs are against the far wall. In the center of the room Carlisle and Esme are dancing in their socks. Edward is playing some 1940's style boogie woogie on the piano as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella watched. Nessie was dancing with Emmett. Then my stench met Nessie and she screamed, "She's back home! Leilei come and dance with me."

"Oh! We didn't hear you knock?" Esme said.

"I heard the music and decided not to disturb you. Just a second, Nessie." Then I took off my boots to show the white socks that I bought with the sparkles.

"I want a pair just like those," Nessie screeched.

"Newton's," I said to Esme. Knowing that a pair would appear like magic before Monday was over.

Emmett asked, "Do you know how to dance to music like this?" As Edward started playing again.

"My dad taught me. He used to dance with me standing on his feet so I'd learn how," I answered holding Nessie by the hand and showing her what to do next so it looked like we'd practiced for years. After about an hour or so I said I had to call the man and get ready for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow?" Nessie whined.

"School," I whined in return.

"Ahhhhh, can't you stay and dance more?" the whining continued.

"Sorry. I've got school in the morning."

"So did you have fun this weekend?" Carlisle asked as I moved my stinky self back toward the kitchen.

"Yup, you can tell because my socks are dirty." So I made my lunch and headed to the palace to sleep while there was music still playing in the house.


	7. Chapter 7

60

Canadian Thanksgiving

Friday

So it took a little bit of 'discussion' but Esme wrote me a note saying that I had an appointment on Friday so I wouldn't be in school that day. That was the day that Rehka and Travis would arrive for the Thanksgiving/Columbus Day weekend. Carlisle let me have the weekend off again on the condition that he got to meet them both. So I set it up at the hospital. I didn't want to bring them to the house. No telling what the kids would do. No need to scare Rehka any more than necessary. 'My guardians are vampires, well veggie vampires'. OMG. That must go over really well at pack meetings.

Alice was disappointed that I was leaving for the weekend again. Columbus Day was one the international shopping weekends she just lived for. Or was be dead for. She just knew that we could make up by going shopping together. I just knew that that would never happen.

So I head into the kitchen to leave just a bit later than usual. Kolohe, Jacob and I were going to meet them in Port Angeles for lunch then back to town, then the rez and the farm last. This way we'd have time to chat all the way back to town. The big Thanksgiving dinner for the Jacob and Sam's pack and the trainers was all finished. I love my Jamie extra hands. They come in handy. Everything was ready, the turkeys, goose, fish with pork and all the trimmings. We heard that the imprints were bringing lots of casseroles of potatoes, rice or sweet potatoes. Salad and green veggies. Pies and cakes. It would look like a regular Thanksgiving dinner but we decided to hold it in Old Quil's barn. All of Sam and Jacob's pack members were invited as were the Kai trainers and Ali'i Leah, Sue and Emily and the imprints. It would be a pretty big group but everyone pitched in and it would be great fun on Sunday. Just a huge meet and greet.

"So you're gone for the whole weekend?" Alice questioned.

"Yes. I'll be back Monday night." Another stink free weekend in my new life.

"Are you sure . . ."

"No. I'm not going shopping this weekend. You should be able to tell when I'm lying. My heartbeat should beat faster then, right?" _Will you just die and get it over with. Ok, that's right you are dead already._

"You stink too bad to get close enough to hear your heartbeat change," I hear whispered from a far corner from Ms. Innocent.

"It's a good thing Esme didn't hear you say that Rosalie," I whisper as I grab my duffle bag and head to the front door.

"Rosalie, how are we gonna make friends if you antagonize her?" Alice asked when the door shut.

"She doesn't want to be friends and neither do I. She wants out of here and I want her out."

Down the driveway to the truck I go, "Hey you!" I give Jacob a kiss.

"Hey you," Jacob nodded. "Put the bag in back we're heading to the diner. Kolohe said we should eat and then head out to Port Angeles."

"Fine. Breakfast out with my most favorite men. Lucky me."

When we get to the diner, Sue is just leaving. "Hi, are you coming too!"

"No, I'm staying here but I do want to meet her," she says taking the last sip of her coffee.

"We'll be having dinner tonight at the farm. You can stop by on your way home to take a look at her. I'm sure it'll be the same situation when Jacob goes to Japan to ask for my hand," I answered getting into my seat.

"Ask for your hand? Is that all I get?" Jacob quipped. And that's what started me off again.

"Yup . . . and just one of them," was all I managed to say before I dissolved into dirty joke giggles.

"_Lei? What's the problem?" _Jacob asked.

"_One hand is all you get_? _Don't you get it?"_

"_OMG! Leilei you've got such a dirty mind."_

"_It's their fault. I'm not like this," _I sputtered still giggling like an idiot.

"What's wrong with them?" Sue asked not knowing what to make of me.

"I don't know," Kolohe answered her as Jacob started laughing too.

"She's got a dirty mind," Jacob tried to whisper. "All I get is one hand is what she said," Jacob motioned up and down.

"Leilei!" Sue said smiling as I tried to steady myself.

"Sorry. It's all their fault. I wasn't like this before," I admitted.

"Corrupting the morals of a youngster. Shame on you, Jacob," Sue continued.

"Me? She thought of it first," Mr. Innocent plead.

"Be safe on the trip. See you guys later," Sue said giggling with us as she left.

"I've got to get you out of there soon. You're going crazy," Kolohe said sitting picking up the menu. "Do you have the koru, Leilei?"

"I've got it. Are you sure you want to give it to Rehka?" Jacob asked placing it back around my neck.

"She should have it. It should stay in his blood line." I said getting into the back seat of the truck as we headed to Port Angeles about 10. We were gonna meet in a park to get all of the formal introductions done properly.

"Formal introductions? Formal?" Jacob said kinda lamenting that we had 'formal' introductions and 'formal' meetings and 'formal' ceremonies for just about everything. They all helped keep the peace.

"We have formal ways to do most things. This is the first time you'll be meeting Travis," Kolohe reminded Jacob. "The inquiry didn't really count and you two didn't really meet. This will be the correct way. Whatever happened before is supposed to be forgotten. He was very grateful that Leilei was alive, but he still wanted to kill you for imprinting on her. The medical aspect thing and Harkoni kept him at bay. He didn't take all of the news well. My nephews, Leilei imprinting on you and almost dying and the Cullens. So when he got to Eden he was out of control for a while. He really needed to be kinda far away from people then BAM. He saw Rehka and . . ."

"He went all googlie eyed and started drooling like a chimp like all of us imprinted types do," Jacob said understanding that this would probably be ok. "Has he decided that I'm ok?"

"You're ok, you're better than ok Jacob. You kept her safe and killed one of the bad guys. Helped her to live to tell the tale and you're a long lost cousin that can kick ass to boot and a pack leader that's also a tribal chief. Jacob man, you're all right," Kolohe gushed probably a little too much.

"Maybe you two want to be alone," I said knowing that Kolohe didn't heap praise on anyone. But now he was and I was glad to know that it did happen but damn! Pull it back a little boy.

"If you tell Travis I'll hit you myself," Kolohe warned me.

"Does Rehka have any sisters?" I changed the subject

"Let's not go there," Kolohe snapped back at me.

"We have too. Kolohe you need to be imprinted too. Then most things would be perfect," I answered back knowing that mom would be wondering about him and his prospects.

"Jacob, kiss her or something. I don't want to hear her now," someone responded laughing.

.

.

.

Port Angeles

"So we'll be eating Chinese, right?" I asked.

"Yup. We're going out for dim sum," Kolohe answered.

Jacob looked confused for a moment, so I filled him in, "Dumplings, honey. BBQ spareribs, egg rolls and spring rolls and little fried shrimp things."

"Got it. Finger food," he said as we finally got to Port Angeles.

"Does Billy know that you're going spending the weekend at his house?" Kolohe asked.

"He's ready. Rachel and Paul will be spending the weekend in Seattle so . . ."

I giggled, "He's just changing wolf kids in his house for a weekend."

"Your dad is superman – you know that right?" Kolohe continued on the compliment fest.

"I know," Jacob admitted. "He knows it too now. He and Old Quil and Sue love being the elders with a mission. Yeah, everything is . . ."

"Just better," I ended.

"Yeah, way better. Before we weren't focused. And now with the settlement we'll have some money to help the tribe and things will feel less stressed. We know how to live now," he continued.

I kissed Jacob in the back seat of the car and then I started to giggle again.

"Hey you two, none of that back there. Did you stock the fridge for them? I'm not sure what Rehka likes," Kolohe changing the subject again.

"All of the basics. And I'm taking some of the same to Billy's too. I get to play the daughter in law all weekend," I continued to giggle. This weekend would just be fun.

"Pack leaders wifey too you know. The boys and Leah will come by just to see what we're up to," Jacob admitted.

"Hey little sister, are you happy?"

"Yup!"

"I'm glad."

We parked near the park on the water in Port Angeles. There were picnic tables and a really big expanse of grass and trees and a medium sized playground for kids. We all walked out to find them and Jacob and I got into playing hide 'n'seek in the trees. I was hiding from him and was sneaking up behind Kolohe I thought, when someone else grabbed me.

"Hey little sister!" Travis called grabbing me around the waist.

"Hey boy!" I said as I gave Travis a big hug.

His eyes were shining and he had the biggest grin ever. He touched his forehead to mine and said, "_I love you still. You are and always will be my sister and I love you."_

"Stop it. I'll start crying," I said pulling away from him. I knew he meant it.

Jacob and Kolohe approached as Rehka stood over to one side. When we stopped hugging I said, "Introduce me Now!"

"First," Travis said, "I have to be first. Jacob, thank you." He walked over to Jacob and grabbed him and gave him a big hug. Just like the one Kolohe gave him at the inquest. "Man, I owe you everything."

"_Say something honey . . ."_

"I don't know what to say," Jacob said. "I just did what I thought was right."

"Our family, the Honshiro family owes you more than you will ever know," Travis said shaking his head. "We will never be able to pay that debt off."

Then Rehka took his hand. "I'm gonna skip the formality if that's ok. Rehka and Kolohe know each other. Leilei, Jacob – this is my pa'i, Rehka Honi Angstadt."

"Hi, I'm Leilei Kamali'i Honshiro." I folded my hands to bow. Some of us seers don't like being touched. We hug our family, but at first meetings especially with strangers not so much.

"You are a seer? Really? You didn't tell me Leilei was a seer," She said sounding impressed. I loved her accent Scandinavian and British English mixed. She was dressed like I was, in jeans with leather boots. Hers were smoked reindeer hide with seed bead decorations from the ankle to knee. Mine were buckskin knee high with fringe and elk eye teeth. We both had on sweaters; I was wearing another of the, 'stolen from Jacob Black collection' in denim colored cotton. Hers was a handmade hand dyed fair aisle sweater knitted in alpaca wool. It was waterproof and warm as toast. I liked her already.

"Did I offend you? I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't want to . . ."

"No. I wasn't sure how much Travis told you and so I was taking things slowly. You are my elder so whatever works for you is fine," I said smiling. I liked her.

"Ok, I'll take over," Kolohe interjected. "This is Chief Jacob Brandon Black of the Quileute, pack leader, hero of the Wind Run incident. His ku'i is our sister Leilei Honshiro. She is a seer and a healer. And we're having Chinese for lunch if that's alright with everyone."

"Ok, so now my turn. Travis I'm giving this back to you," I said as Jacob helped me take off the koru given me earlier in the summer.

"Lei, you don't . . ." he started to protest.

"It should stay in the family," I said pressing it into his hand. "I'll become a Black when I get married."

"Koru?" Rehka said.

"A fishhook decoration, hand carved from a whale tusk, a Maori warrior symbol. It was given to me by my birthmother, a gift from her father, my grandfather a human who knew about us. He wanted me to have it. I gave it to Leilei; I didn't want her to forget about . . ."

"But it belongs to you and your family," Jacob added. "Leilei was only holding it for you until you got imprinted. Rehka, it's for you. Travis give this to your pa' i."

"Travis, take it. It's yours," Kolohe said. "Ok, now that that's over. Can we please stop with the heartfelt feeling stuff and go eat?"

"So, Kolohe hasn't changed?" Rehka asked.

"Nope, and I'm glad about that," I answered.

"Leilei, you live with them? How's that? I mean Really?" Rehka asked.

I fell down, I was laughing so hard.

"She's like that," all of the men said at the same time. Jacob continued, "When she starts to laugh it's all over."

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"You said 'Really'. She says that a lot. You 2 are sisters already," Kolohe answered smiling.

"Are you aspected?" I asked when I could finally talk. "I know it's a personal question but it would help with the explanation," I managed to say after finally stopping laughing.

"No, I'm not," she answered.

"Ok, then I'll start at the beginning. They stink, like 3 day old moldy bat shit on steroids. Humans can smell them sometimes; well that's what Carlisle told me. They smell like flowers or perfume. But to us they stink. So everyday it's the same dead skunk smell. They all smell different but it's all bad. So you've read the Ululani paper right?"

"The Wairapa paper on vampire behavior? Yes," she answered. Then in remembered she's an anthropologist. And one of our anthropologists.

I was shocked for just a moment, "We called him Phil or Ululani."

"That's right, you knew him. I'm so sorry for your loss," she said touching me on my sleeve. Not on my skin. Touching my clothing wasn't like touching me. She remembered all of the rules that govern being with seers.

"Thank you. Well it's all true. They have one hell of a time learning anything new."

"It's not the learning, it's the retention, holding on to the new information," Kolohe added as we walked back to the cars.

"Really?" Jacob asked then he winced.

"Yeah, get her started again. No, but I mean how many fights have Leilei and Alice had? It's because Alice can't understand that Leilei doesn't want to go shopping with her. The Cullens have a female vamp that lives with them, not turned by the patriarch Carlisle, but someone who likes to shop. She took Lei shopping when Lei didn't have any clothes. So now in her memory is like a computer file that says she, Alice had fun with Leilei when they went shopping. Leilei did not have fun and that doesn't matter to Alice. Shopping and fun are linked and she can't break that link. So Alice wants Leilei to go shopping with her. Leilei says no and that's when the fight starts."

"She doesn't hit you does she?" Travis asked. He read my reports from Forks but I didn't mention being hit by anyone.

"She hasn't hit me but she tries to jump in my face to intimidate me. She's shorter than me."

"But, you were raised with the pack hunters," Rehka said sounding dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I know and that doesn't stop her either."

"Has she seen the packs hunting?" she asked again.

"She has but she's Alice," I answered. "Her bullying gets re-enforced because she has the gift of foresight. She can see their future. So they always do what she says to do and since she's always knows what they will do. So it's a circle."

"If she has the gift of foresight then why did they move back . . . Oh, I get it. They lived here before so they just moved back. Repetitive behavior."

"And we hadn't shifted yet," Jacob added. "Carlisle knew that the packs were there. He signed a peace treaty with my great grandfather."

"In the same house, in the same town. You'll get to meet them, the parental units. I had to promise to bring you to see them. It's arranged for the hospital parking lot back in town. I hope that isn't too much of a problem?" Kolohe asked.

"No," Travis answered. "He is Carlisle and the wife is Esme. What are they like?"

"They try to be Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham," I answered.

"Who?" Rehka asked not knowing the TV reference.

"The perfect American parents but all of their kids are teenagers and well it ain't normal by stretch of imagination," Kolohe answered for me. "The move into one of their houses, Carlisle goes to work. Esme plays mom and the kids go to high school. They come home from school and boink and watch TV and do it all again the next day. After the kids graduate from school they hang out. Maybe take some college classes. Then they move to another of their houses and do it all again. While stopping now and again to chase deer, moose or whatever for food. Bears and mountain lions too."

"That's it. That's all," Rehka remarked unbelieving what Kolohe said. "They have to be insane then. The repetition would drive anyone crazy. But their dead so what's insane to us may not be to them. I'd love to study them."

"That's what they say about us," I said. "I did over hear Carlisle. He thinks we're interesting. How we manage to live dual lives in the human world."

"So do they?" Travis added.

"He doesn't manage to see it that way," I said.

On to the Jade Pearl Garden.

We were seated and the wait staff looked worried. They had an all you can eat buffet and we looked like a volleyball team. I was the shortest member at only 6' tall. When the waiters figured out who was coming over to us Travis said he'd handle ordering. Then he started in Mandarin.

"He speaks Chinese?" I asked looking at Kolohe.

"Seems like it," he smiled.

The waiter smiled and walked away. "I ordered a Peking duck, moo shu pork and the firecracker chicken to be served family style. With enough fried rice to sink a dingy. They will bring the dim sum cart by and we'll pay by the plate. Here comes the tea," Travis said with a little bit of self-satisfaction.

"Are you excited to be the maid of honor at the wedding?" Rehka asked after sipping her tea.

"I haven't told mom about our plans yet. Walela said she would like to come if you don't really mind Lei," Kolohe answered for me.

"Walela should be the matron of honor. I'm glad that mom's happy about her coming," I said.

"Wait, you're not going to be the maid of honor?" Jacob asked slurping his tea.

"I get to be the center of attention at our wedding," I said putting my tea down. "But at mom's wedding she's the center. Her oldest daughter's back in her life and I think it's great that she will be a part of the wedding as a present to her mother. I'd like to meet her before the wedding."

"You've seen her you just don't remember," Travis said cutting his eyes to Kolohe.

"What?" I asked.

"Every time we flew into and out of Samoa, she was in the airport and saw you and mom. She was there in the airport restaurant. I'll show you later. She gave you peppermint candies," Kolohe said.

"That lady in the airport. Her? Mom said she had to go somewhere when we were flying to Tahiti, so this lady came and sat with me. She brushed my hair and gave me candy. Her?" I said not believing that little fact at all.

"She was always there to see mom and you. And me too. Over all the years," he continued smiling.

"So, you're a bridesmaid instead?" Jacob asked surprised.

"That means I get to walk down the aisle with you, _honey bunny_," I communicated.

"And Koni. Mom said she wants him there too. He's the ring bearer," Kolohe finished.

"So it's you and Walela, Rehka and Travis, Jacob and I and Koni with Yutan," I said aloud feeling how right it felt.

"Nope, Yutan said he wants to walk mom down the aisle," Travis said.

"I can't be in the wedding party," Rehka remarked hearing us sound so happy I guess.

"Yes you can. You're my older sister now. If you don't, it'll look weird," I said thinking how strange it would look without Rehka being in the wedding party. We were family. That was that.

"Don't argue with them it's hopeless," Jacob started. "I've been trying since I met Leilei. It just doesn't work," Jacob finished laughing.

We talked about the wedding and made plans for the reception dance. Jacob said he didn't want to do it but I've got the time to talk him into it. We were going to do the reception introductions to music. After the newly married couple enter the reception hall and are seated it was the new Kai custom for the wedding party to enter dancing. So we were planning how this would happen. 'Sharp Dressed Man', 'Signed Sealed Delivered, I'm Yours', were the songs we decided to consider. They, the men decided on tuxedos too. We would only wear the kimonos for the marriage ceremony. So now I need something formal to wear at the reception.

"I don't have a kimono," Rehka said.

"Not a problem, mom has extra. They don't really have sizes so don't worry. She'll let you pick out one to wear," I said in response. You're not getting out of this my sister, sister in law.

"What time are we meeting your guardians?" Travis asked as we walked out of the restaurant heading back to the cars.

"Carlisle gets off work at the hospital at 6pm. Why?" Something was up.

"Well, we'll get them a thank you gift here in town and then head out," Travis said. So after some shop looking, they bought an orchid and we headed back to Forks.

As the Cullens walked out of the doctors' door at the hospital Rehka said, "They look pale to me and I'm pale."

"_They can hear you_," I sent touching her leg as I got out of the truck. "Let's go and meet my guardians," I said aloud. We walked across the parking lot to their car. Kolohe carried the orchid they purchased as a present. "Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen this is my brother Travis Salanoa Honshiro."

Travis looked stiff as he began his speech. Thanking vampires for his sisters' life, not something that he considered he'd ever do in his life. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I cannot express my gratitude and thankfulness to you for my sisters life. I am in your debt eternally."

Carlisle answered, "Travis it's very nice to formally meet you. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

"It's an honor to meet you Travis," Esme said. "Leilei has told me many stories about you. I am honored to finally meet you."

"The honor is mine. My little sister is very very important to me," he gushed.

"But not more important than me," Rehka added.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, may I present Rehka Angstadt of the Suomi, my imprint."

"Congratulations you two. Many happy years together," Carlisle added.

"The best of everything always. Have a wonderful weekend," Esme beamed.

Travis said, "We are with family. We are at home."

I took the orchid from Kolohe and handed it to Esme. "This is a thank you gift from Travis and Rehka."

"Oh, it's lovely. Leilei we didn't . . ." she sputtered.

"It's not expected."

"Thank you again," Carlisle repeated. "Have a wonderful weekend. Good night all," Carlisle ended as we began to walk away.

Once we were back near our cars and they had driven away I asked, "So, did you smell anything?"

"No, not really. Skunk you say?" Rehka repeated.

"Well she smells like black walnuts that are rotten and moldy and he smells like . . ." I began to describe what I had to live with.

"Leilei, stop it. We're gonna want to eat sometime in the rest of our lifetimes," Kolohe said exasperated at my ability to describe smells.

I couldn't stop giggling but we managed to drive Travis and Rehka to the farm and get them in the yurt without much more trouble from me. I showed Rehka where the food was and where the bathroom was and how to turn on the water for the furo, how to use both stoves and the oven. I apologized for the mud and the rain to come, this is Forks. I gave her my phone number just in case she needed something that I hadn't thought of. Jacob told me to relax but that wasn't going to happen. After about a half hour Jacob came and dragged me away.

"We're going to the rez," Jacob said putting me over his shoulder like a bag of dirty laundry. "Kolohe can tell you how to get there. I'm taking her to my dad's house. She'll be cooking dinner. Stop by if you want to." Then we left.

.

.

.

"Hi dad!" Jacob called from outside the house to warn his dad that we were there.

"Hi dad!" I said as we entered his house, grocery bags in hand.

"Hey kids," he called from the living room.

"Dad, did you eat dinner?" I asked.

"No, not yet. I was planning to heat up some soup."

"Ok, I'll get that. You two go and do father son stuff. Dinner will be in about an hour. Is that ok for you dad?" I was worried about his blood sugar. I knew he was better but no need to guess.

"I'm fine. Go ahead and make dinner. I like having women in the house," he said with a little chuckle. "She's just like Rachel."

"But she likes me," Jacob added as he joined his father in the living room.

It was strange to be in Billy's house with him knowing that we were going to sleep in Jacob's room. Together. Strange. But Jacob said it was fine. So I would try to be calm about it.

Kolohe showed up for dinner. I kinda thought he might. So it was fall veggie soup and BLT's for us all. We sat and chatted about the dinner to come tomorrow night. About 10 pm Kolohe got up to leave. He was going to Old Quil's to spend the night. He knew the Otero's had more room at his house for an overnight guest and Kolohe wouldn't stay at Billy's house with Jacob and I staying there for the first time.

"Tomorrow guys," Kolohe said as he finally got out of the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked my big brother.

"What do you mean by . . . Oh. Ok, I get it. It will be fine. I'm fine. Rehka and I were over. Way before mom called me to come and save you. I'm fine. Really."

"You need a girlfriend," I said flatly.

"Don't start that again. I know you're looking and so is Emily," he said looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"And Leah and Sue too," I added. 

"Oh god! Don't . . . just stop, ok. It's not that I don't appreciate it but. I think I'm like your dad. This will all just take time. I appreciate your concern. Jacob come and get your woman. She's getting on my nerves. Jacob!"

"He's ok, Lei. He's fine. _I asked him earlier. He said he's happy for Travis. That Rehka is a great woman,_" Jacob said.

"Problem?" Billy asked.

"Nope," I hesitated but then I carried on. "But I'm worried about Kolohe. He dated Rehka before."

"Oh," Billy paused watching at Kolohe while he walked away. "So the boys said they're ok?"

I nodded.

"Then they are ok. They will work out what they have to work out. They won't tell you. You're a girl and you're their sister. Just leave them be," he said with a knowledge that I didn't know he had.

"Thanks dad," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I've got the dishes. Go."

When they were all clean I went into the living room to watch TV. We were waiting for him to go to bed before we went to bed. After about an hour we figured out that he was waiting us out. So we went to Jacob's room to sleep.

"Are you two going to be as noisy as Rachel and Paul?"

"No, dad. Night," I said giggling.

"Thanks dad," Jacob lamented. "She's not gonna stop giggling all night now."

.

.

.

Saturday

We had corned beef hash for breakfast. We ate early. I didn't think I could face Billy after that night. Jacob and I didn't do anything in his old bedroom but we were in there together and it took a few minutes for us to settle in. And I couldn't stop giggling. I kept asking Jacob what kind of 'noises' did his sister and Paul made. And he kept trying to demonstrate.

Kolohe said he's take care of Travis and Rehka today. We'd had last minute things to at the Otero farm. Getting what we could done, done. Cutting fire wood, sweeping the floor again. Checking the ground to be sure that it wasn't too soft to park cars on. We hung streamers and blew up balloons. Pagoda lights were hung up. It was, it would be fine.

After four hours we left. We went back to Billy's house. He was gone when we got there. Off fishing I hoped, that would give us the chance to clean the house. When he got home Jacob and I looked like we'd been up to something but we hadn't. We'd cleaned his garage, fixed a fence and cleaned the chicken coop and of course ate lunch. I planned what we'd have for dinner, fish if he went fishing or venison. We brought it with us.

"So what have you kids been up to," he said watching us just sitting on his porch when he drove up.

"Nothing," we both said at the same time.

"You know that that sounds really suspicious," he said laughing. "Even though I know you two can read each others minds, it looks really really weird."

"We know. We try not to do it too often," Jacob answered. I couldn't say anything. I was giggling again. Still.

"Guess who I found while I was out?" Billy said.

"It has to be the stomach that walks," I squeaked getting out of Jacob's lap heading down the ramp to the car.

"Well, of course. I invited him to dinner. I knew that it would be ok."

"A stomach that walks really. I run too. And don't you say it."

"_Say what?" Jacob asked._

"_I like to say that he prances too. He doesn't like that."_

"Can you have dinner ready in like an hour or so? Billy invited Travis and Rehka too."

"No problem. Great! Family dinner at 6 pm." So I hurried to make dinner. We had venison stew, cornbread and salad and a mixed berry crumble with ice cream. We spent the rest of the evening telling all of those old family stories that were embarrassing but they had to be told. "_We're gonna have to do this with Rachel and Rebecca sometime so we can hear all 'the Jacob stories'."_

"_No, not that."_

"They're at it again, I can tell. Leilei is laughing so hard she's crying," Billy said smiling at us.

"What are you two talking about?" Kolohe asked.

"Nothing. We'll tell you later. Promise," Jacob said.

After the last scrap of crumble was gone Kolohe said it was time to leave. They said good night and they took him back to the Otero farm and Travis and Rehka headed back to the farm.

.

.

.

Sunday

So it was Sunday, the dinner party in Old Quil's barn was scheduled to start at about noon. All of the pack members that could be there were there with their imprints and the family members that knew. The BBQ grills were on; the music was on, not so loud like at the dances but just background. We built picnic benches and brought some card tables and we used the picnic tables to hold the food. We started the party at noon until 7, like that was gonna actually be the end of the party. We laid down boards so his wheel chair wouldn't get stuck in the muck from the drive way to the barn. We asked that everyone bring a dish and their own plates and silver wear. So we didn't have to buy paper plates and we knew that hopefully there wouldn't be any food accidents. We borrowed serving utensils from the school cafeteria and whatever we didn't have we just decided to make due. Jacob and I, Kolohe, Sam and Emily, Billy, Old Quil, Sue and Leah, paid for the meat. The veggies, the sides and the deserts were brought by the pack members and the imprints. Even Clair was brought by her parents to spend some time with us. The center point of the whole get together was introducing Travis and Rehka to everyone.

In the middle of the afternoon when things were just fine all of the men's heads snapped to the northeast. Their silence was as impressive as was their alertness.

"What?" Rehka asked lowering her voice when she realized that it seemed that she was talking loud.

"There is a smell in the air. They all smell something," I said moving Clair closer to me. I didn't want her to get trampled if they boys went all furry at once. I inhaled deeply. Then I knew, "It's Charlie!" I said. "It's Charlie!" By the time I'd identified the smell the men had pushed the women behind them and one or 2 had taken off their shirts. Rehka looked impressed.

Then in he walked, like this wasn't a problem. "Oh, hi everyone. Another party? I just stopped by to see . . . Quil," he stammered.

"Charlie, why are you here?" Sue asked moving to the forefront. Then everyone tried to go back to what they were doing but that wasn't going to happen. We were looking at Sue and Charlie together for the first time in a while...

"I hope they get back together," I said aloud to Rehka letting Clair loose again.

"Oh, so that's Charlie," Rehka said looking in his direction.

"We told you about him, while we were sitting in the parking lot waiting for Carlisle and Esme," I whispered.

"His only daughter was human, married the vamp Edward Cullen, got pregnant had the baby and then immediately got turned. The baby kinda ate itself out of her. Yeah it's gross. Then they just moved in with the rest of the clan like it was normal or something."

"Did she know what he was? I mean before they got married?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes!"

"So no one in town thought that her being un-dead and still in town might cause problems?" Rehka asked not believing what I was telling her.

"Well no! But that's when the shit happened. The Italian vamp hierarchy, the Volturi came here to make sure she'd been turned. They don't like people knowing that vamps exist."

"No," Jacob whispered. "They came to kill Nessie. Vamp babies are forbidden. They can't learn and can't be controlled. It was one of the Alaskan Cullen family that ratted them out to the Volturi."

"Ouch. I didn't know that. _I try not to go hunting in your memories_. She was the one that got killed," I said confirming that info in my mind. "Rehka, that was the face off in the field."

"So the Volturi don't know that the Quileute are the wolves?" Rehka asked.

Jacob said, "They got a good whiff. It would be easy enough to just walk around town and notice that it's the brown people in Forks that smell like wolves."

"And that's Charlie," I said looking in his general direction. "Her father, Sue's husband. They got married after the Volturi went back home. And they've just broken up. He wants a seat on the pack council."

"You mean the tribal council?" Rehka asked reaching for her cup.

"No," Jacob interjected. "The pack council. Our elders, Old Quil, my dad Billy and Henry who was Sue's husband were the elders on our pack council. When Henry passed away, Sue took his place on both councils. With Leah and Seth both members of my pack, it seemed to be the right thing to do."

"And Charlie wants to be on the pack council?" she asked.

"He wants to tell the Cullens that what the packs are doing, what we are planning. He wants to be sure that they are ok with what we are doing. First he wanted Sue to tell him what was going on, she wouldn't tell him everything. Then they fought about it. Sue moved out."

"And that's Charlie. I want more geoduck sashimi," I said walking away.

"Charlie, aren't you tired of this? Acting like a ping pong ball?" Old Quil asked Charlie.

"What are you talking about Quil?" he snapped. Then he realized that he was way outnumbered and tried to smile.

"The Cullens, all of them know that Leilei is here for an engagement party for her brother Travis. So why are you here?"

"I . . . I came to see you," Charlie stuttered.

"Charlie, we know that you're on duty, Sam's supposed to be here soon. And my barn is way out of your way. You didn't even call. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he stammered. "I just came out here to see you," Charlie repeated trying to sound cordial.

"He's here to see who's here?" Tokar interjected. "Maybe the Cullens didn't give the Volturi enough information about who the imprints were. Maybe Bella didn't recognize the all of the girls and they thought that Charlie would. So they sent him here to confirm names and to check car license plates."

"Tokar, not one more word out of you," Charlie attempted to threaten Tokar. Again.

"You don't scare me Charlie, you know that. Then why are you here? You weren't invited to the party. You and Sue aren't together, so why are you here?" Tokar demanded.

"I've got to go now," Charlie said as he headed out.

"You see, he doesn't have an answer. I think he's been mind fucked by one of them to do this," Tokar finished in battle language to Old Quil.

"Compelled? Oh . . . flashy thingied into spying on us. Why?" Sue asked moving closer to Tokar.

"Don't know other than he didn't really start getting nosy until after the incident was over and Leilei moved in with them. Isn't that right?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, that was about when he decided he wanted to come to pack meetings. So something happened and they want to know more," Old Quil added.

"We happened. And now they want to know more. Well, what then?" Tokar asked for other reasons why Charlie would be so very interested in Quileute affairs when he never was before.

"What does that look mean Tokar?" I asked. I knew not to fuck with him but why was he staring at me?

"Nothing yet. Leilei . . . Has anyone flashy-thingied Charlie?" he asked me.

"Not that I know of," I responded.

"Are any of them expert at doing it?"

"If anyone it would be Carlisle he's been undead the longest. My guidance counselor was bothering me about College Board exams and he said he'd take care of her. I don't even think she can see me now. I don't know what he did but he did have a meeting with her," I said watching Charlie take his time walking back to his car.

"So it could have been any of them," Tokar said then he slowly walked away.

"_Oh, that can't be good," _I sent.

"_What's gonna happen?" _Jacob asked turkey sandwich in hand.

"_I don't know. I really don't know. I wouldn't and he wouldn't tell you anything anyway. I'm sure of that. He thinks this is a Kai caused problem and he'll fix it."_

"_What do you mean by 'fix it'?" _Jacob sent moving to my side.

"_Yeah, it could mean that, killing Charlie."_

"_He wouldn't! Would he?" _Jacob's body became alarmed, taut, just as his voice in my head did. He needs to learn to lie better.

"_Yes he would, but there are way too many things to be considered," _I sent in return showing him how soft my body still was while being angry.

"_Like . . ." _

"_He's a police man. There would be a really big investigation. And one of the first questions would be, 'Are there any new people in town?' Yeah, there are these new people on the rez. Sam might have to answer questions tied to a lie detector. And when they get a load of his body temp it would be all over. And Tokar wouldn't do anything while I'm still there, in the Cullen house. He'd have to answer to my father if I got hurt. But he isn't going to back down. Nothing has happened to make him believe that Charlie isn't spying for the Cullens."_

"_But . . ."_Jacob interrupted.

"_He said he came here to see Old Quil. He didn't even want to talk to Sue. He seems to be mind fucked to me. How were they before I got here?"_

"_Seth said they were fine."_

We left our little discussion there and returned to our friends for the rest of the party. About 7 pm or so the party did kinda wind down. People started to leave. I made sure that those who wanted to take food home did.

"Leilei, you should pack up the rest of the food for tonight?" Old Quil mentioned as we cleaned up.

"What's tonight?" I asked.

"Well, you kids should have a dance. There's enough leftover food for snacks," he suggested.

"Dance?" The call went out. Then we all went all smiles and giggles. A night dance with all of our friends and relatives. That made cleaning up easier and faster.

"There's nothing like motivating them," Old Quil said.

.

.

.

"Thanks Rehka," I said.

"Oh, it's nothing. What did I do?" she asked me quizzically.

"Travis is happy. Drunk stupid happy. I'm so glad for him, for you both."

"He wanted to marry you didn't he?" she asked not sure if it was a sore point or not.

"He did," I answered. Well, it was the truth.

"And you him?"

"I never thought about it for reals. I never thought about it, like it would happen. He was just always there and taking care of me but so was Kolohe and so I didn't think about it. I think he just wanted to be sure that he had a family and marrying me would guarantee that. Even though he knew that my parents would adopt him and we'll always be family he wanted to be really really sure. So now that he's taken care of . . . that leaves you know who." We both turned and looked across the room at Kolohe.

"So what about him?" Rehka asked knowing that something was up and she decided to play. Yeah, I liked her.

"I don't know. He's a lot like my dad. Focused on the work of training the next generation. But maybe soon he'll find someone special," I said turning away so maybe he couldn't hear us. "I worry about him."

"You shouldn't. He says he's happy. And he likes being your councilor. He likes being the big brother to the Quileute. Being the Mr. Man."

"Jacob likes him being there to help too. I know that but I won't tell Kolohe that," I whispered to her.

"Your brother and his ego," she giggled.

"I know right? He needs to get imprinted and get all stupid like the rest of us."

"Ok, you two stop it," Kolohe said grabbing me around my waist. "My ears are burning."

"So go dunk your head in the water where the sodas were," I snapped knowing that I'd pay for that. Later.

"What are they talking about?" Jacob asked Kolohe after I kicked him away from us girls talking.

"Getting me all imprinted and dumb and stupid like the rest of you. Stop her! Come on bro! Man! She's your woman after all," Kolohe begged.

"The womens are plotting and planning over there. That's a problem," Travis said moving away from where we were talking. "You know how Leilei is. You're in trouble now."

"Nope," Kolohe proclaimed triumphantly. "Embry, Leah, Jamie and I will stand on the side and fight you guys off with sticks. We're not imprinted and we're gonna fight for our continuing sanity."

"I'll tell your mother. And you know she'll have a cheerleading squad waiting for you when you come home for a visit," I said trying to remember not to let anything slip.

We finished cleaning up and Jacob and I went back to Billy's before leaving for the night dance.

"Are her people part of you?" Billy wanted to know when we got back to his house.

"No, they are associated people. They know we exist and we them. Harkoni and Nona and the kids went there to visit them about 10 years ago. Leilei was about 5," Tokar said smiling sitting on his front porch.

"So they became imprinted then, Travis and Rehka did?"

"No, they kept the girls and boys separate so that wouldn't happen. But Kolohe and Rehka met in Yellowknife and renewed their friendship like last year sometime."

"Are her people wolves?" Billy asked.

"Karelian bear dogs. I'll show you," I held Billy's hand and showed him pictures from my memories. "They all have the same coloring so it's hard to tell them apart. They're about the size of the wolves."

"And they bite just as hard too," Tokar said. "I've trained some of them," he added.

"Why are you here Tokar?" Billy asked since he showed up at here at his house "I know that Leilei is a good cook but you usually eat at Sue's?"

"I was just wondering what you thought of Charlie showing up at the dinner today? Has he seemed weird to you lately? Or weirder?"

"And by lately do you mean since Leilei got here? Well, I've thought about it since you've all been talking about it. And no, not that I remember. We haven't spent as much time together since he and Sue got together but that's to be expected. But since Leilei got here. No not really."

"You weren't focused on Charlie," Jacob said. "You were focused on how I wasn't here and who was this girl I was with."

"Ok," Billy strained to say. "The truth be told, I was worried about you. You were acting weird and you weren't talking too much. I got the info from Seth. Sorry Leilei."

"No problem, Talia and Ululani thought I was acting weird too. But they understood." They had years together looking after pack members and their imprints and possible imprints. Talia made sure that I had the time I needed to figure out who of the Jacob pack members was the boy I wanted to be with. I just didn't think it was Jacob. He made it difficult and when we finally bonded it was like breathing for the first time after being under water for a long time. It was wonderful then and even better now.

"You kids are having a night dance tonight? Right?" Billy asked.

"Yes, we'll be out on the beach tonight. Everyone that was at the dinner is invited to the dance tonight. We didn't mean to leave you out," I said trying not to laugh. Most of the elders didn't come to the night dances, our 'teen parties'. They tended to stay away when we were acting like teens.

"Kids . . . kids," Tokar remarked knowing what was probably going to happen at the beach that night.

"Tokar you aren't going out to the beach tonight with the young'uns?" Billy asked laughing to himself.

"No. Not me. I've been to enough in my days. I'll be on patrol tonight. There's only so much of that I can handle."

"Are you going to be ok dad? We can stay home with you tonight and watch TV if you want?" I asked feeling pretty sure that this was just a little game.

"_Tease much?"_ someone said.

"No . . . No . . . You kids go . . . Dance and leave us old folks alone. Quil and I will play cards while the game is on. Just leave us something for dinner and we'll be fine," Billy laughed out loud.

I liked hearing him laugh. Jacob said he didn't do that too often so when I could make him laugh I'd give myself a gold star for being a good daughter in law to be. "I'll leave you things to choose from, soup, sandwiches and a casserole. How about poor boys sandwiches and gumbo?"

"Leilei whatever you make will be fine. Anything is fine, just not too spicy. Quil can't eat spicy things," he said still chuckling.

"Make some for me too. This will be old man night over here," Tokar said.

"Until we get back home," Jacob added.

Tokar suggested something new, "You kids can sleep at the beach and come back here for breakfast."

"The farm would be better. Have you seen them eat when they get back from one of those dances?" Billy said continuing to laugh.

"Ok, we'll go to the farm for breakfast," Jacob said wearing a big grin on his face.

"Who'll make breakfast for you?" I asked thinking about the next meal ahead.

"Leilei, you know you'll make too much food. There'll be enough for breakfast for us," Tokar ended the discussion.

"Then ok, we'll hang at the beach tonight," Jacob said thinking that camping on the beach sounded nice. The sound of the waves. The fresh air.

"The moon will be up – it should be beautiful," Tokar remarked.

"Won't it be too cold down at the beach? That's right – the weather won't make that much of a difference for you two. No grandchildren yet you two," Billy snickered.

"No grandchildren – we promise. We'll be babysitting the young ones," I said knowing that the others would be looking to us to set an example. We'd be good.

.

.

.

The dance on the beach was nice. We spent the night at the beach after the night dance. We decided to sleep in tents over near the low rocks. We were close enough to hear the waves break on the shore. And close enough to hear each other giggle when the boys would tickle us but over all we were tired. We had hamburgers and smores and stuff to eat and they went on patrol like usual. Jacob, Jared and Jamie went together. I could hear them playing tag as they ran up into the forest.

Monday

"Morning," I heard whispered to me as he got back into our tent when they came back from their run.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"4 am."

"Ok. Breakfast at 8 at the farm," I said yawning back into Jacobs' chest.

"Try 10."

"That works better," I said snuggling next to him all warm and sweaty.

"Go back to sleep missy. Sorry about the smell and sweat and . . ."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

When I woke again we were on the road back to the farm. He just dumped me in the truck front seat.

"Do you think Billy and Quil are ok?"

"They are fine. What's for eats?"

"Food."

I pulled some American chop suey out of the freezer and it went into the oven. I baked biscuits and muffins and made some quick turkey a la king. It was the perfect breakfast with juice and coffee. Rehka and I put out the dishes and made sure that there were towels because we all needed to take showers. Between the sweat from dancing and the salt spray it was pretty much mandatory for everyone.

"Do you always have this much fun?" Rehka asked working like a Kai family member knowing how to feed a small army.

"Not always. They train a lot. Tokar wants to whip them in shape for the fight to come."

"When the Volturi return."

I like the fact she didn't question that they would return. "The object is to get them as ready as they can be. And since this area seems to be the land bridge from Siberia to the US there is a history of nomads thru here."

"Can the Quileute handle all of the nomads? I know that they have come thru here but . . ."

"They have so far. Well it seems that the Makah are also shifters. Emily's people. When she mentioned that she and Sam were soul mates some of her people pulled her aside and asked if she knew what 'imprint' meant. And she said yes. So she's acted as the liaison and the Makah and the Quileute have had talks. But the Makah hate the Quileute for their alliance with the Cullens."

"Not so much hate but they really really dislike the Quileute – Cullen alliance," Kolohe said. "But outside of that there are pretty good relations between them both peoples. If something isn't right over there then Sam and Jacob are alerted so everyone can watch and see what's going on."

"What is this?" Rehka asked.

I guess my breakfast needed signs, "American chop suey – it's like lasagna kinda. Elbow macaroni with ground beef and tomato sauce covered with cheese."

"Is this American breakfast food?" she asked while her eyebrows arched upward.

"The way they eat yes. They're still young. It hasn't been 10 years for any of them yet." It just had to be lots of food. It was fun to be with my people. I consider them to be mine only because they accept me as Jacobs' imprint. When Billy said I was ok then I was ok. I'm sure the meeting between him and Harkoni wasn't the easiest but Harkoni let Billy know what I knew what was expected of me and what he expected of Jacob. Then Billy relaxed and knew I'd never take his son from the rez. If I did take his son from the rez we'd probably have lots of sons to replace him first. Kolohe told me that when he drove Harkoni there.

The first thing Harkoni said was that the porch needed to be fixed. I made the mental note to get that done. After we entered the house and the introductions were done Harkoni asked Billy if they could have a father to father talk outside.

"First, thank you. Your son saved my daughter life. I owe you the world. I've seen your son. He seems like a wonderful young man. Leilei has told her mother many good things about him. I didn't expect him to be as shy as Leilei says he is."

"Shy? Jacob? Really?"

"From my experience most of the young men who are protectors aren't quite so shy. Leilei says he's shy, well-mannered and thoughtful. So now to the important stuff. Don't worry, Leilei knows what's expected of her."

"Jacob isn't leaving the rez. He's needed here," Billy said defiantly.

"She knows that. She's been preparing her entire life to be a pack leader's wife. I'm glad it's so beautiful here . . ." Harkoni said looking toward the dark cool forest.

"She knows . . . she knew everything?"

"Of course she knows. She knew from the first time they looked into each other's eyes. She imprinted on him and he on her. I'll play the, 'Tough father of my only daughter' but her mother says they make a wonderful couple so I'll be kind."

"You're like Jacob. Are you a pack leader?"

"No, although I am a shifter. I change but I'm not a pack member. I'll show you." And with that he removed his clothes, jumped over the railing and fazed before he hit the ground. Then he roared loudly. So loudly that Old Quil and Charlie came out of the house when they heard the roar and that's when Charlie almost fainted.

"That's your dad?" Charlie screeched

"No, he's Leilei's father. My mothers' husband. He's a trainer. He teaches pack members strategy and fighting techniques."

"Damn! So the kids will be . . ."

"Whatever they will be," Harkoni answered jumping over the railing beginning to dress again. "Kolohe said you both knew so I wasn't concerned that you saw something that you didn't know about."

"Leilei grew up with you like that?" Charlie stammered.

"Yes. I would take her hunting for deer and wild boar in the forest. She and her brothers, Travis and Kolohe, would go camping and on meet and greets with us. Leilei has known her life and she knew that she was probably going to marry a pack member. And the fact that Jacob is a pack leader makes me very very happy."

"You're not having a problem with this?" Charlie gasped.

"Why would I? If she understands what it will mean to be Jacobs' wife. Then I'm sorry I gave her a hard time about being with him. I wanted him to marry a Quileute woman," Billy admitted.

"Good. So she knows that you expect her to become a Quileute woman. I'm sure she'll adapt. And maybe a few little Kai touches here and there she'll be right at home. I hate to rush off now but we must go. We've got a meeting with Cullens about Leilei's guardianship. I don't want to arrive too late. Nice meeting you all."

I showered last. I knew the cold water wouldn't bother me. Rehka saved me some of the biscuits and a la king. It was great.

"Yeah, don't you have homework to finish? For tomorrow? When you go to school?" Kolohe said making trouble while starting to clean up.

"Leilei say something?" Jacob said watching me looking for a weapon.

I stood there just snarling. Why remind me of school? Why remind me that I had to go to school. That I had to go back there, Stink Ville.

"Be careful . . . she's gonna blow," Kolohe snickered. "She hates the school thing," he said moving to the other side of the table.

"I'm not gonna blow, YET!"

"They make you go to school!" Rehka asked.

"They think I should learn about being 'human' and make friends with the townspeople." The Carlisle logic didn't make any sense to me, but he's a vampire. Why should anything that he wants make sense to me?

"But you'll be living on the rez right?" Rehka again.

"Yeah I know, but mom and dad made that deal so . . . yes," I confirmed as I smacked Jacob. "Yeah, I've got homework and I'm supposed to go to school tomorrow. So I won't be around to see you off." Fine. Everyone feel better now. I'll miss all the goodbyes.

"We'll come to your school in the morning and say goodbye," Travis said. "You and Jacob have to come up north and see us. Kolohe can only come if he brings a date."

"Or an imprint," Rehka added.

"I like that," I added grinning from ear to ear.

"Not you too," Kolohe snarled at me.

"It's a woman thing," Rehka and I said at the same time. Then I started giggling. Again.

"What set her off this time?" Jacob asked. I think he's been trying to keep track, for some strange reason.

"Lei?" Jacob asked aloud. " 'Land of the Giants' is what she said."

"_Can you see it? STOMP BASH STOMP!"_

"Leilei is the tallest girl in sch – there," Jacob started with the explanation. "They want her to play basketball and volleyball and she won't. So when she's walking around she sticks out. When I'm with her, together we look normal next to each other but we're still a head taller than everyone else. And so when you 3 show up when we're saying our goodbyes it will look like adults standing on the elementary school playground. Land of the Giants."

"Let us know when you're leaving to take Leilei back there. I'd like to see the house. Their house . . . can I?" Rehka asked.

"You can't see it from the street. You'll have to go up the drive way," Jacob said.

"They probably won't be outside so we can do that if you want to," I said thinking that I didn't see how that would be a problem. "_If Jacob and Travis were with us then no problem."_

"Tonight about 6:30 then. We're heading back to my dad's," Jacob said as we headed out pack to the rez.

"Good afternoon dad," I called when I heard the wheelchair come down the hall.

"Morning, Leilei. Sorry, it's afternoon isn't it?"

"I've got muffins."

"Leilei, wait a minute. I'd like to thank you for all, for everything. I'm sorry that . . ."

"Billy, my father said he would have given me a harder time than you gave me. That it would have been a much bigger test to see if I was telling the truth, about understanding and knowing where my place was. He told me I should have expected you to do what you did. That I should have known you didn't want the tribal chief and pack leader to leave his people. Thanks for allowing me into your house and your family. Did you check your blood sugar today?"

"I did . . . thanks." I let the screen door slam behind me as I headed toward the barn. I cut our chat short. He had that 'Harkoni look' in his eyes. My dad would get so emotional about our family that we knew there were things we couldn't talk about. Just because he would cry and Billy had that look.

"She's something isn't she?" Jacob surprised his father with that question.

"How did you get so lucky?" Billy asked his only son.

"I don't know. Thanks dad. She's important to me."

"I didn't think she'd just want to pick up and move here, I mean be here on the rez. I thought that she'd prefer . . ."

"She loves it here and my pack and you," Jacob said proudly.

"Isn't she gonna miss her family?"

"Not really. She's been visiting the Kai tribes since she was 10, so she's used to not being at home. She's known since she was little that she probably would find her imprint and just move in and be with him. I don't think she'll miss them too much. Kolohe is here and he'll probably stay here for a while. Travis is close enough to visit."

"And anyway now you're my family," I said returning with a basket of eggs from the chicken coop in the barn.

"Don't look?" was the question.

"Yeah, now you'll see what I have to live with. The Polynesians thought that kissing in public was obscene. The warriors running around naked and bare breasted women – that's fine but kissing in public. That's a no no."

"I still don't understand how the money thing works," Billy just said.

"It's easy. We only pay in cash when people need cash – other than that we pay in kind. So when Jacob and I go to Seattle for my acupuncture school Kolohe said he'd pay our rent and utilities. We just sign a contract with him saying that we'll pay the money back over 100 years, in cash or kind. In kind means working for him. So when we're finished say we owe Kolohe $12,000.00. That's one year at 1000.00 a month. So if I work for him say 3 days a week for 10 hours a day that's 30 hours. At $10 an hour that's $300.00 so after 40 weeks of that he's paid back."

"But when he pays the pack members at the farm he pays them, what $50.00 a day?"

"He does but it's also in cash. He holds what we call church," Jacob said. "Kolohe teaches them about being a pack member. He's also teaching them a trade, construction. He, well Leilei does most of the cooking so they eat breakfast and lunch and he provides laundry services for their work clothes. He also picks up and delivers. They can get and use tribal credits but usually the guys want cash. So the $50.00 a day is fair especially when they can take food home with them too."

"So that's why you spend so much time cooking and cleaning," Billy stated giggling the same way Jacob would.

"Except when I'm out in the fields or in the barns. I think we're going into the poultry business."

"Not produce?"

"We'll still grow tomatoes, potatoes and stuff for the farmers market. And the apples aren't going anywhere but free range chickens fetch a good price. Especially if some of the restaurants in Port Angeles want a steady source of free range eggs and meat. It could work out ok and employ a few people from the rez too. Maybe we could start a poultry barn out here too. To teach the kids where food comes from."

"You see why I love her?" Jacob said with pride.

"Ewwwww – you two stop that," Billy said as Jacob leaned in for another kiss.

"Any idea when your father is coming to get you out of there?" Billy asked.

"Nope. It will be in November, I think. There are big Honshiro family plans for December and I can't see Carlisle deciding that I should be with them for Christmas instead of my own family."

"Why haven't you just left?"

"For the same reason that Carlisle hasn't told Kolohe to come and get me, I'd lose face. It's a Japanese concept of image and impression. Carlisle taking me in and helping me get better was a good thing but he was told that he was my unofficial guardian. When my parents came to see him he could have said, 'No thanks' when he was offered my guardianship. It wouldn't have been bad for him to say 'no thanks'. My father would have respected him for his decision. But Carlisle wanted to impress my parents and our people; he wanted to prove that they were normal humans on a weird diet. He wasn't thinking about his kids and how they would react to me living there. So after they built the cottage and things got better than when we were living in the house. The girls and I don't get along, but they knew that before the inquest. Then the treaty violation happened. Oops sorry was their only response. Really!"

"So your dad is watching to see how they respond. He'll be here soon. And no I don't know anything _before you ask_," Jacob finished only to me.

"Trying to prove you are worthy of respect of the packs while disrespecting them at the same time – not good. So if Carlisle asks Kolohe to come and get me that proves the Cullen's are unworthy of trust and respect. If Kolohe comes and gets me that means Kolohe is making that decision. It's not a bad thing but my father placed me there. That would be Kolohe undercutting my dad's authority. If I leave that proves that I'm not as tough as my dad thinks I am. So I'll wait until my dad comes to get me."

"That's complicated," Billy said.

"Not really, if I wake up and someone is sucking on one of my toes – it's over. But it they keep their hands off me, I'll keep my hands off them and everyone acts politely toward each other then it will all end fine. My dad will show up and say I'm taking her now. And that will be that."

"Moving in here?" Billy asked sounding concerned.

"He'll probably let me move in the yurt on the farm. No need to crowd you in your own house," I giggled. Paul and Rachel and Jacob and I all in the same house with Billy. I don't think so.

So at 6:30 we walked up the driveway just close enough to see the Cullen house as I was singing in my head, "_They're creepy and their ookie, mysterious and kooky, they're all together spooky, the Cullen family. Their house is a museum. When people come to see'um. They really are a scream'um . . . the Cullen family."_

"_Leilei stop that_."

Then I touched Travis and Rehka and sang the song again. Rehka didn't get it. Travis said he'd explain it.

"Why school?" Rehka asked.

"Well, Carlisle makes his kids go to school. That was part of the deal Harkoni and Nona came to with them."

"His kids go to school? So, you're in school with them?" Rehka asked in astonishment.

"No, they all graduated. They should have moved away by now but Bella didn't want to leave Charlie, so they are still here."

"Isn't that causing problems?"

Oh baby! "Yup . . . for Carlisle. He's been at the hospital for almost, what 10 years now? Soon, they'll start to notice that he hasn't aged. They've never seen him eat. Maybe they have noticed by now and he keeps flash-thinginy them. The Cullens plan to move when I've graduated from high school. Well, that's it."

"It's just a house."

"I was expecting . . . something else I guess," Travis said disappointedly.

"Ok, let's go," Jacob said.

"See ya tomorrow," Rehka said giving me a hug before we split.

"Good night," Travis added.

"_Let me know when you're back at the farm," _I sent to the man.

"_Why?"_

"_I'm guessing there might be problems."_

"_Ok."_

Knock knock

Alice opened the door. "Hi, you're alone. Where's Rehka?"

"At the farm."

"Why? I wanted to meet her. Why didn't you bring her home?" Alice continued.

"This isn't my home. _I live in the dog house outside in the yard. _I live out there." I said as I pointed in the direction of the Puppy Place.

"Leilei don't say that," Jacob said aloud.

"What's going on?" Travis asked.

"Leilei wanted to know when we got back here before she went in the house. Alice, the little one wants to meet Rehka. And Leilei and she are having a 'discussion' about why that isn't going to happen. Leilei is planning to take her apart like filleting a flat fish," Jacob told them as they got settled back in the yurt on the farm.

"Get her Leilei," Kolohe said. "Let us know what's going on. I like this soap opera."

.

.

.

"No, I didn't give a second thought about bringing her here. _Not gonna happen. End of story."_

"But why not?" Alice whined.

"She's my brothers' imprint. She's very important to our family."

"And why not bring her here to meet us?" she began to whine louder.

"She met Carlisle and Esme. _Case closed_."

"But," someone interrupted.

"But what? Think. Why would I bring her into this house to meet you?"

"_Leilei, try to keep it under control, PLEASE!" _Jacob pleaded.

"Why not?" Alice continued to whine still.

"I like her. She's really nice. Why would I want to subject her to you and your snide remarks about her $40.00 off the rack jeans and homemade reindeer hide boots? And don't say you wouldn't be all picky about the fact she has dirt under her fingernails and the fact she doesn't wear makeup." So snap!

"I would not," Alice stated with indignance. "Leilei, do you think I'm that way? Really?" 

_"How many times have you bitched at me about what I'm wearing? Why should I believe you wouldn't bitch at her about what she's wearing?_ Why yes, Alice. I think you are that way. You are that way with me."

Then there was quiet . . . then there wasn't.

"So you're not going to arrange a meeting so we can meet her?"

"_Not gonna happen. Not in this lifetime. Nope. _No, they are leaving soon."

"When? Leilei . . . ." her plan started.

"She's too important to our family to risk a meeting with you."

"_Ouch . . . Leilei! Stop now. Please?"_ Jacob continued

"What?"

"_You didn't understand what I meant, Really?_ She's my brothers' imprint. She's important. I am not going to risk her life by arranging a meeting with you."

"What?" The octave increased to a new level.

"_Leilei don't go there."_

"_Yeah, I'm going there. Right now. _You're not as good as you think you are. If you were then you'd understand why I've never brought anyone here."

"How dare you? You bitch! You just think that you're better than us."

Yeah. I just let that hang in the air. Alice called me a 'bitch'. "_And yes we are better than you. I don't kill people for lunch. _What I meant to say was, you may have the ability to see the future of humans and your kind but you aren't good at it. And I'm not risking the life of any humans based on your ability or lack there of, let alone my brothers' imprint."

"_Leilei, stop please . . . please."_

"How dare you?"

"_Oh, here we go!_ How dare I what? Did you foresee any of the problems with Bella being Edward's singer back in high school? Did you know that there were going to be any problems with them meeting or being together? Did you foresee any problems with Edward bringing Bella here to meet your family? No? So either you didn't see any problems at all or what you saw was that Bella was going to join your family and you didn't care about how many problems your brother finding his mate caused. You couldn't blame your blindness on the wolves in that case. There weren't any around then. I'm not going to risk Rehka's life because you're 'pretty sure' nothing would happen to her if she came into this house."

"But . . ."

"Did you know that Bella was Edwards' singer or not? Well? Did you know that James was going to hunt her? Did you know that Bella was going to break her leg? Did you know what was going to happen when Bella came here for her birthday? No. I can see that on your face. You didn't see any of that or you just didn't care."

"But she met Carlisle and Esme?" Alice responded sounding put out.

"Jacob, Travis and Kolohe were there. The meeting happened in the parking lot of the hospital. And I'd bet dollars to doughnuts that there were pack members nearby to make sure that there weren't any 'problems.' Travis wasn't taking any chances why should I?" Then I turned to hunt thru the fridge. "_Oriental braised short ribs." _Esme went above and beyond. I'd put that meat on soft flour tortillas with hoisin and plum sauce with some shredded onions._ "Yummy. It's too bad we can't have this for lunch tomorrow."_

"_Ok, Leilei that's enough," _Jacob warned.

"_Not if she comes back for more."_

"So you don't trust me? Us?"

"How do I know Rehka isn't your singer? Jasper's? Could you pull Emmett off of her if she's his singer? What do I tell Travis if Rehka gets killed in your family room? Oops, they're sorry. Really, they are," I mocked Alice in a baby voice. "You know as well as I do with me in the house you can't see what will happen, so everything is unknown and unknowable. And you want me to trust you, is that what you're asking? _Trust you. Why? How can Carlisle just let all of you just run around?"_

"Well, I thought we were . . ." then she turned and walked into Jasper's arms. He just looked at me and walked with her upstairs.

"_We were what_?" I questioned the quiet kitchen. I finished heating up the tortillas and the filling. "Thank you Esme. Good night all."

"How can she be that way?" Alice wept into jasper's arms.

"Because from her point of view, it's the truth."

"Are you questioning my ability?"

"No, I'm not but Leilei raised concerns from her point of view. How do we know that Rehka isn't the singer of anyone in our house? Leilei is just protecting her."

"But . . ." Alice paused wanting to cry. "But we're supposed to be family. Is she going to invite us to any special events in her life?"

"Would you go to special events in her life? Do you think she'd invite you to her bridal shower? Her wedding? She won't be a Cullen when she gets married. She'll be a Quileute chief's wife. I don't think she'll invite us. I think she'll invite Carlisle and Esme," Jasper said quietly. "Technically, they are her guardians. We're just their adopted children."

"I've tried to be her friend and . . ."

"And what love? Her people have hated our kind for centuries. She can't just let that go."

"_Leilei, you have to be smarter when it comes to them. I don't want you to get hurt. Are you trying to get hurt so you won't have to stay there anymore?"_ Jacob questioned.

"_No, but Jacob but I'm tired of hunting for the correct wording, the nice way to say, 'You're vampires. You may think you're civilized but you're still killers and there are times when you don't have control.' She's . . . they're . . . they want to be seen as normal. They want to be treated like they are human. I can't do that. And they want us to pretend with them even if it places humans in jeopardy? Bullshit!"_ I answered Jacob.

"_Good night babe,"_ we ended to each other.

.

.

.

Tuesday

"If you were a wolf, Alice would be ashes," Kolohe gloated the next morning in the truck as I headed to school.

"She'd be a pile of pieces with a few important ones missing."

"Did you and Jacob fight all night?"

"Nope, not all night. We did get some sleep. But he's still worried about how I deal with them."

"You should be. They have impulse problems and you can't protect yourself. Scream in your head and speak slowly. This is October; you'll be out before Christmas. That you should know."

"I'll try."

"Try better . . . for Jacob's sake. I thought he'd go crazy when you were nose to nose with Alice."

"I can't go nose to nose with her . . . I'm taller."

"Leilei," I heard my name called.

"Travis," then I gave him a big hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting us. We had a great time,"

"Come back soon."

"We'll be here for the Christmas trip."

"Are you sure us coming to the wedding and Christmas won't be a problem?" Rehka wanted to clarify while hugging me.

"We're family," Kolohe said. "It's done. The plans are mostly settled. And anyway family trumps everything. We're gonna ask Billy to come too. Between Christmas and the wedding – you wouldn't want to miss it."

"We're gonna invite your parents and your sisters," Travis said.

"You have sisters?" I grinned.

"Leilei, don't start," Kolohe said.

"Just one, my little sister, Angela."

We laughed and kidded a bit more as students came to school. And they walked and drove past us looking at us giants in their parking lot. I was the shortest one standing there in our little group. Then the first bell rang.

"I've got to go. English."

"Have fun baby," Jacob teased.

"I want something good for lunch, Mr."

"Bye Travis, Rehka. See you soon."

"Later, little girl."

"Thanks," Rehka said.

"You two be safe on your way back home."

"We're going to Seattle, then Vancouver on the way back. We'll be safe. No worries."

So I head inside. And get to my classroom just before the second bell rings. But I was stopped by the male gym teacher just for a second. "Your brother and Jacob I recognize but who was the other guy?"

"My other brother, Travis."

"Grow them big where you're from."

"Hawaii and Samoa. Yup, we are big. You should see my younger brother."

"Will he be coming here to school?" There was a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"He's 10 years old now and about 5 ft. tall. And nope he'll be going to the high school in Hawaii. Sorry."

Well back to the normal. Back to classes again in Forks high school. Until the last treaty payment is made. October 30th. Can't wait until then. Then it's Thanksgiving. And I'm so outta here.


	8. Chapter 8

45

"If Bella wants to talk have her call me. Charlie, goddamn it! If she feels like she needs to apologize to me personally, then she can call me. I don't have anything to say to her. I didn't do anything wrong. Neither did Leilei or Kolohe or Tokar for that matter," Jacob explained to Charlie after he got pulled over.

"Jacob, you can solve this problem with just a phone call. Be reasonable," Charlie started in the father tone.

"Charlie, I'm not calling her. This situation between us, the Quileute and the Cullens can't be fixed with a phone call. Why are you so insistent that I call her? She broke the treaty and Carlisle said they will pay. That's done."

"God! You're acting just like Kolohe," Charlie spat back at him.

"Thank you. I like Kolohe. He's dedicated to his family and his people. He looks out for his kind and there isn't anything he wouldn't do for Leilei. I gotta respect that and I know he loves her."

"Things were better before they got here," Charlie said offhandedly.

"No, things were different before the Kai got here. Things have changed and the Cullens don't like change. So they don't particularly like Leilei or Kolohe or Tokar. Since the Cullens will be moving soon, it isn't a problem. Seth will have to decide what to do, Nessie will have to decide what to do too and then that will be done."

"The Cullens aren't moving," Charlie stated with conviction.

"Yes, they are. Carlisle has to leave the hospital soon. They will be moving. Are you going with them?"

"They aren't going anywhere. Listen to me Jacob? This is the way it's gonna be: you're gonna call Bella and say that this payment thing to the packs was a mistake. That you didn't mean it. That you know Bella just made a mistake and you forgive her for it. That everything is fine. You'll smooth it over with Sam like you did before. And you and Sam with the packs will deal with Kolohe and Tokar."

"Or what?" Jacob roared. "Will you listen to yourself? Who told you that? The Cullens are what they are and we Quileute allow them to live here if they abide by the treaty. If and when they break it they will pay. This time with money, the next time it maybe a life."

"You seem to have made up your mind as to which side you're on. Completely forgotten about Sue. So when's Carlisle going to turn you and where? Not here. That's a treaty violation. So are they taking you to Alaska for that? Are you saying that you won't honor the treaty when you become a Cullen? If necessary then, we will kill you," Kolohe said moving from the background into the light.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie snapped at Kolohe.

"This is my farm, remember?"

"Are there any more of you here?" Charlie questioned.

"You don't need to know the answer to that question," Tokar said coming into view. "So exactly what are Jacob and Sam going to tell Kolohe and I?"

"That you're not needed here. You should go . . . back where you came from. Isn't your visa up or something?" Charlie spat seeing that he was outnumbered. Outmanned?

"I'm Hawaiian born so is Kolohe. We are home. He's been mind fucked. I'm sure of it. Has Leilei checked him?" 

"Not that I know of," Kolohe answered him ignoring what Charlie said.

"Really? You think so?" Jacob asked.

"When are you going to realize that you're not wanted here?" Charlie continued unnerved by Tokar, Kolohe and Jacob speaking in a language that he didn't understand.

"Not wanted by you and not by the Cullens probably. But since they don't have a say in where I am and what I do, I don't care what they think," Tokar shot back.

"They can make your life miserable. I can make your life miserable," Charlie shot back trying to keep his voice steady.

"They seem to have done that to you already. Sue is your wife right? She's back on the rez. You're living alone, no daughter or wife. No family . . . that's not a life for a man," Tokar said measuring how that sounded.

"What about you? You're not with your people."

"Kolohe, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, and Leilei they are my people, my family. When I am with them I am at home. My wife is safe, she's with her sister. Our kids aren't babies any longer. They are safe. There are new grandchildren to be spoiled. That's what grandmothers are for. Why do you think you can bully us into doing what you want?" Tokar answered boasting about his family.

"I'll tell the council about you."

"They'll think you're crazy," Jacob said.

"No they won't. Don't you people have stories of werewolves?"

"Yes," Jacob said. "They are stories. They don't believe that they are true."

"I'll . . . I'll . . ."

"You'll what?" Tokar roared back. "You can't make us faze in front of the council. If you bring one of the Cullens to the council meeting, they'll all be dead before dawn. You can't back up anything that you're saying. I'd call for an inquest into your behavior but you're the father of a vampire."

"I've got to go now but you think about what I've said Jacob. I can cause lots of trouble for you," Charlie's last threat before he left.

"Any problems you cause will be your own, Charlie. Have a good evening," Kolohe ended. "What kind of trouble can he cause?"

"Parking tickets. He can hold up permits for things. Harassing Billy and Old Quil maybe? Harassing us," Jacob said watching Charlie drive away.

"So who do you think is mind fucking him Kolohe?" Tokar asked.

"Alice or Rosalie maybe? Alice. You know how I feel about Alice. She has powers. Does Rosalie have any?" he asked Jacob.

"None that I know of. Emmett or Jasper maybe?" Tokar kept pushing. "So you've ruled out Esme, Carlisle, Bella and Nessie?"

"Bella yes. She is a shield. She can block powers from other vamps. And I don't think she'd mind fuck her own father into being a slave. Edward can read minds, so why mind fuck Charlie? Alice maybe closer to right. Alice never wants anything to upset Bella. No conflict so if Bella caused drama, Alice would want it to just go away. Getting Charlie in the middle of what we're doing would give her the info to plan what they would need to do. Since she can't see what we're doing," Jacob thought out loud.

Kolohe stood for just a moment and then said, "That fits. So it's little Ms. Batshit stink that's causing all of these problems."

"Alice would have gone to Charlie to talk about what was happening and how they couldn't do anything because they didn't know what we were doing out on the rez. And all of this started when Leilei and I hooked up?" Jacob said sounding dejected. The best thing in his life coincided with just about the worst.

"Think back when you and Leilei found each other in the spring, did Charlie start acting funny? Bothering Billy, following you like he did tonight?" Kolohe asked.

"Well, maybe. Sue did ask me about Leilei. Wondered why she wasn't in school and stuff. I just thought she was just interested in my girlfriend."

"Don't bother Sue about it. It's not important. What is important is figuring out what their next move is. They can't plan on the spur of the moment so that is to our advantage," Tokar mused always looking for an advantage.

"Will they hurt Leilei?" Kolohe asked.

"No. They can't afford that. They don't know how many we number. Carlisle said he'd keep his word, we'll see. But if I get pulled over again I may press charges against him for harassment. How many times can I get pulled over for no reason? If he starts giving me tickets, I will file charges," Tokar stated with conviction.

"That should scare the shit out of the Cullens. Having Charlie investigated," Kolohe said with a sly smile on his face.

"Well then . . . Maybe they should know what's happening and what might happen to Charlie after all," Tokar stated. Neither Jacob or Kolohe said anything. They knew he was right.

"Tokar," Charlie spat at him after he pulled him off the road. Again. In broad daylight again.

"Charlie . . ." Tokar said in return. Again.

"That's Chief Swan to you."

"Whatever," Tokar continued to mock him. Letting his daughter get turned into a vampire. What kind of father was he? "What do you want? Why stop me again?"

"Leave Forks. You don't have any business here. All you're doing is causing trouble," Charlie began his litany again. "Just leave the Quileute alone. Go back to where you came from. Leave us all in peace."

"They really did a job on you didn't they?" Tokar questioned changing tactics.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, one of them, maybe more than one of them, mind fucked you right out of your ever loving mind. Clean out of your socks. Yeah, I think they erased your memory. Why shake your head? That marble is gone. If they didn't flashy-thingy you then why is Sue Clearwater living at the rez instead of with you? She is your wife right?"

"Well . . . I . . . I," Charlie stammered.

"You don't even have an answer. Your daughter is a liar and it was probably that son in law of yours, Edward, who probably set this whole thing up," his story continued.

"Shut up. What the fuck is your problem?"

"You. Maybe your daughter fell in love with Edward. Maybe Edward mind fucked her into liking him. Whatever happened, happened but that was when she started to lie to you. And she's lied to you constantly since then. She's put you in danger. She's put the Quileute in mortal danger. The Cullens may have killed everyone on the rez and all the people in this town. And all you can do is tell me to leave. Fuck you. I've dedicated my life to protect humans from the red eyed demons and you want to hand them the Quileute and all the people in this town to keep that bitch that was your daughter in her undead freedom."

Then Charlie connected his right hand to the left side of Tokar's jaw. Then Charlie felt his hand crack like a maraca.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Tokar chuckled. "The truth, I mean. Now go run to the hospital and have that hand set. Maybe the pain will clear your head. Maybe you'll come to your senses and go home to Sue and beg her forgiveness for acting like such an ass. Maybe she'll forgive you."

.

.

.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked at the hospital in the x-ray room.

"Well, I had a little chat with Tokar and he said some things. I said some things and then he said some more and I hit him," Charlie admitted.

"That's not a good idea. That explains a lot," Carlisle said while mixing compound for a cast. "Why hit him?"

"I told him to leave."

"Again?"

"And he told me to fuck myself. He said Edward turned Bella into a liar and you're selling the Quileute to the Volturi for your freedom. He said you Cullens, have all of the people in town and on the rez marked for death by the Volturi and then I hit him."

"He's told me the same. I doubt that anything I could say could change his mind," Carlisle admitted.

"Tell him to leave. Make him leave. He said someone mind fucked me and that's why I'm not siding with him in all of this. Mind fucked? What's that?"

"I'm . . . I'm not sure. But I think I need to find out. Thank you Charlie. Don't do anything with that hand. You've broken 6 major bones and there are slight fractures in a few others. It will take a few weeks to heal. Take it easy."

.

.

.

"Esme, family, we have problems that concern more than us. We need to have a meeting tonight," Carlisle informed his family.

"Again," Rosalie whined.

"Yes, again," Esme confirmed to her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get the message to be here until late," I apologized to them. That doesn't seem right . . . I don't do that?

"Leilei? What? This was to be a family meeting, all Cullens. I didn't mean for you to attend this meeting," Carlisle said quietly.

"Oh! _Well, fuck you all!" _I said knowing that I could have spent the rest of my time out at the farm maybe with Jacob_._ "I got a text message telling me to get my ass here pronto. Oh well. I'll leave."

"Is Jacob still close by? Have him come back and pick you up." Esme asked knowing that Jacob usually brought me back to their house.

"He was still at the rez. I was at the farm. I told him to stay there since I had to come to the meeting. Oh well. Good night. _Burn sizzle fry!"_

"Good night Leilei," Rosalie said enjoying this little fuck up way too much.

So I left. "_I'll bring lunch tomorrow,"_ I hear in my head.

"_Yummy,_" I answer back.

.

.

.

"Well, you wanted a family meeting so I texted her to be here," Alice said taking a seat at the table.

"Our meetings with Leilei are usually arranged at least 1 day in advance and always at 8 pm," Carlisle began gently to his daughter. "This reason for this meeting is Charlie came to the hospital today. He broke his hand punching Tokar at another traffic stop."

"What did Tokar do to make Charlie hit him?" Edward asked taking a seat.

"Nothing. Apparently he was driving while being Kai in Forks. Charlie has stopped him a few times previous to tell him and his team to leave Forks," Carlisle tried to make his statement sound ominous.

Bella said, "He should leave. They have no reason to be here."

"All he's done is cause problems," Rosalie agreed.

"All Tokar is doing is helping the Quileute prepare to save themselves from the danger we've placed them in. the Volturi know that the Quileute are the werewolves from the standoff in the woods. I cannot stress this enough, they will come here to kill the Quileute first. Tokar is here to train the Quileute so they won't get slaughtered by them. Can't you see it's our fault . . . my fault that the Quileute will be targeted by the Volturi for elimination?"

"It's not our fault . . . is it?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes, it is," Esme answered her daughter. "If after Bella was turned we went to Volterra to prove that Bella had joined our family then they wouldn't have come here and found the Quileute werewolves."

"There isn't any way to know that for sure. Aro could have touched any one of us and found out about them," Jasper added his perception.

"And anyway she was pregnant at the time," Rosalie. "She couldn't travel."

"True, all true," Carlisle interjected. "But that is completely unknowable now. What was done is done. So please everyone try to understand why Tokar is here. Understand what he is trying to do. Understand why he . . . they must succeed. The blood of the Quileute and the townspeople may be on our hands."

"Isn't that reach?" Emmett questioned.

"No," Carlisle said quietly. "The Volturi could kill some of the townspeople to bring us out of hiding to confront them. That would bring out the wolves too."

"And know for a fact they will come for Edward, Bella, Alice and Nessie at some point. If it means killing the rest of us after they've taken out the wolves they will. If I were them, that's what I would do," Jasper related.

"We will pay the rest of the settlement money to the Quileute. We will treat the Quileute and the Kai respectfully," Carlisle stated.

"And try to be civil to Leilei. None of this is her fault," Esme repeated.

"But Jacob and Seth don't come here anymore. It's not like it used to be. That is her fault," Bella said.

"It won't be that way ever again. They have to train to be able to protect their people," Carlisle said.

"They don't even visit. Why can't it be the way it was before?" Bella repeated.

Esme said, "Things in their world change. Things in our world don't Bella. Jacob found Leilei seven years after you found Edward. What did you expect him to do when he found his imprint? Leave her at Billy's house and spend all of his time here with Seth and Emmett watching TV? He has a life to plan with her. They will have children. They will spend time caring for Billy, caring for his people, his pack members. He can't spend his life in our family room."

"But we're his family too! Why would he just forget about us? How can he do that?" Bella demanded. "Did she make him do that?"

"They are human. It's what they do. They change," Carlisle tried to explain again.

"But why?" Bella whined.

"Arrrrggghhh," the scream went up as Rosalie stormed out.

"It's ok. I'll get her," Emmett said speeding out of the dining room after her.

"I knew it. I knew it. Didn't I tell you?"

"Yes baby" He said cradling his wife. He knew what it was. Bella was regretting her choice. She made a decision and that cut people, living people out of her life. And now people were cutting her out of their lives. Just what Rosalie said would happen. Bella had Edward and a baby that Rosalie would never have and now Bella was upset because she didn't have Jacob standing around like a love sick puppy still wanting her any more.

"Damn . . . damn . . . damn. There are times I hate her so. Bella! She couldn't be satisfied with Edward. She wants that dog in the family too. Fuck Jacob. Damn it. What's next to change?" she demanded.

"What do you mean, what's next?" Emmett echoed.

"Well . . . Nessie."

"You love Nessie."

"But at some point she's gonna leave too? Right?" She collapsed into Emmett's arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she can pass. Her skin color is right. She can eat food. When will she decide to leave us . . . our family too? Things were better before we came here to Forks. Now everything is all fucked up."

.

.

.

Knock knock

"Listen up boy," I whispered placing my phone in my shirt pocket as I opened the door. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know why Carlisle called that meeting?" Rosalie questioned me.

"Nope. What did I do wrong? Am I breathing too much? Sweating too loudly? What?"

"That animal Tokar, broke Charlie's hand?"

So when I finally stopped snickering I said, "If Tokar wanted to, he could fold Charlie into an origami swan. Just break his hand? . . . No, I'm not buying it."

"That wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you," she countered.

"What? That wasn't my fault. I was at school," I said standing in the doorway to the cottage. "_Bitch, go away_."

"Go, just GO! Get your stuff and GO!" Rosalie screamed. Furious at me for some reason. _What now?_ It's a good thing that Emmett is here. She actually looks like she'd hit me or something.

"_Bring it bitch, I'm ready". _

"_Leilei . . . stop. Now!" _Jacob said feeling that I was more upset than usual.

"_No Jacob, not this time. _What! What do you think will happen? That I'll pack my stuff and as soon as I step off your property then, PooF! Jacob and Seth will be back in the family room watching South American llama racing live on ESPN 8 from Peru. Esme will walk in the room with a big bowl of popcorn and you and Emmett will be on the chaise lounge with the remote. Bella and Edward will be on the couch and Jasper and Alice will be all grins when they walk back into family room. And all will be fine in the universe again. REALLY! That it will be just like it was before I got here. Not! . . . Gonna! . . . Happen! What should have happened is Bella should have thought about the problems her being turned would cause. She and Edward should have left after the wedding and Not Come Back Here. Carlisle shouldn't have moved back here, in the first place. You had to know about the wolves since you knew about the treaty right? So how is all that my fault? I wasn't even here. But then again you don't care what happens to the Quileute. You, you Cullens have sacrificed them to the Volturi so you all can go shopping. If it's anyone's fault, blame Carlisle. He knew the wolves were here. He could have had all of you move after Bella and Edward got engaged. He could have you move after high school graduation. The Quileute can't move. It's Bella's fault the way I see it but you'll never admit that. She's your sister and I'm a poor stinky wolf girl that doesn't know how to dress. You want me out of here FINE! Tell that to Carlisle. He's the one who wanted me here. Have him call Kolohe. Have him call Jacob. Have him call my dad. You know the phone numbers right?"

"Shut up. Just shut up. Make her shut up!"

"Shit happens and things change. _And you don't shit anymore and you don't change. That which cannot bend, breaks."_

"Damn Leilei. Take it to her. You get a gold star for today," Kolohe said when I took the phone out of my pocket.

"How many times do I have to do this?"

"Well, that's the experiment isn't it?" Kolohe asked to no one in particular. "To see how long it takes them to incorporate a new idea. They fucked up big time. So you think that Bella did all of this?"

"Well, Tokar said he thinks that maybe Edward flashy-thingied her into falling in love with him," I said thinking that that was something that I didn't think of.

"And that caused all of the problems," Kolohe said sounding distracted. "Later, ok? Un important business," and then he hung up the phone.

.

.

.

"Are you two alright, Rosalie? Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"We're fine. Leilei is ok too," Emmett answered.

"Why did you bring her into this house? Into our lives? We were fine and now everything . . . is fucked up," Rosalie demanded.

"Rosalie, your language!" Esme snapped.

"No! Everything **is** fucked up. Leilei even said so. If we left here after Bella and Edwards' wedding none of this would have happened."

"We don't know that!" Jasper snapped back at her.

"But it wouldn't be like this . . . Leilei is blaming us for everything," Rosalie said.

"Things happen . . . this problem has more than one cause," Esme said trying to calm her family.

"We will figure this out. Let's just everyone take a moment and relax," Carlisle stated in a fatherly way. "Leave Leilei alone but please treat her civilly. She is our guest, our friend and she deserves respect like all people do. Good night."

.

.

.

So my phone rings, "_I've got a call to answer." _

"_Get it. I'll be here when you're done_ . . ."

"Hello Carlisle."

"Hello Leilei. I just wanted to say good night."

"Rosalie didn't lay a finger on me. Emmett was here the entire time, saving my life as usual."

"Thank you. Sleep well."

And so it continues . . .

.

.

.

"Ok, Leilei what happened last night?" Nessie asked as soon as I got in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I responded playing dumb.

"How long are you going to lie to me? I know something isn't right. What's going on?"

Damn! "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's not my job to tell you what your parents don't or won't." That's one of the Kai rules too.

"My mom is upset; she isn't hiding it as well any more. And dad just looks worried when he thinks that I'm not looking at him."

"Ask them. I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Why not? I'm not a kid. I mean I am but I'm not stupid. Things aren't so good any more and everyone is worried."

"Ask Esme. I gotta go. School."

"You hate school. But it's a good excuse to use isn't it?"

"Thanks. You are smarter than I thought."

.

.

.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Kolohe asked when I got in the truck. "Jacob and Tokar got into a discussion. If you want to call it that. It was everything but fangs."

"Carlisle called the Cullens into a meeting and I wasn't supposed to be there. Alice texted me, 'To get my ass home,' and so I showed up and fan and shit met. Then I left. They had their meeting and then Rosalie came to cuss me out. And I let her have it, you heard it. That was all."

"Well maybe Carlisle will come to his senses and ask me to come and get you," Kolohe said hoping that that would happen.

"He won't. If he hasn't done it by now. He never will."

"Only he and Esme are rational enough to be considered adults in there. The rest of them are teenagers and they will always be teenagers. And they just act like teens too. God, it's got to be like high school in there," Kolohe shuddered knowing what I was facing in high school.

"Imagine having that kind of power and being a teen," I said to scare him even more.

"That's why the boys are corralled in runs. To have adults monitor what they are doing and help them thru the, 'I am God – I can do what I want' period. To explain what is happening to them and why you are what you are. The ones that can't make it thru that are tied up and aren't allowed to faze anymore. We don't just let anyone run around being that powerful and young," Kolohe explained.

"And potentially stupid."

"And Carlisle just keeps making his family bigger. First Edward. Then Esme, his wife. Rosalie was supposed to be for Edward and then she found Emmett. Then Edward found Bella. What's next?" Kolohe asked.

"Don't say a family dog – or is that Seth?"

"Maybe," Kolohe chuckled with me. "The man will bring lunch. Have a good day."

"Yeah right."

.

.

.

Lunch

"Sometimes you make me angry . . . Leilei . . . please think. They could have killed you."

"I know, but. But what was I supposed to say to Rosalie? I'm sorry . . . We'll move the reservation because it's bothering you and your life – I mean deadstyle. Yup, all of the Quileute will just move. We'll do whatever we need to so you can live here for 10 years once a century." This was my last try to get Jacob to see that I'm not gonna hold my tongue when even one of the Cullens is doing something that STUPID.

"No . . . but . . ." then he started to smile. I had him back. We'd been fighting most of the night. 'You'd lost your temper with that stupid blond bitch again. You should know better. Blah blah blah'.

"Maybe what Tokar is saying is true. They are just old teenagers. They don't and can't think. Carlisle made a freak show and we're stuck with cleaning up his mess. It's a good thing that they decided to pay up. It's the only way we could afford to clean up their mess. I keep forgetting that you're still a teenager, too," Jacob stated with some reserve.

"Oh it's on Mr!" I said tickling him on his ribs. He gave in and started smiling and then laughing. I let him win the tickle fight. It's the least I could do. He was right. The Cullen 'kids' were teenagers and they would always be. I knew that but I'd still get all angry and pissed off at them anyway. Just like a teenager would. I knew Jacob and I would look like teenagers for centuries but then eventually we'd start to age and slowly grow old together, just like my mom and dad. Everything that is born, dies.

"Please, please for me. Please . . . just let them think they are right. Just for now. Until your dad comes and gets you."

"I promise to try . . . _that's a good as it's getting for right now_."

"Deal."

.

.

.

"_What's that noise?" _I sent walking back to the house at the end of the day with Jacob driving my truck.

"_What?"_

"_I hear something_. _Usually there isn't any sound here. Even the bugs are scared of them. Oh! Bella is outside waiting for me. She's rubbing her hands together. It sounds like sandpaper grinding concrete."_

"So, what is up with you people?"

"I don't understand what you mean," I said. "S_ee, I'm being nice_."

"What happened with Charlie Yesterday? What happened?"

"What I was told was Charlie punched Tokar and that broke his hand."

"There has to be more to it than that," she spat at me.

"No, that's all."

"What's wrong? Why aren't you coming in?"

"Well . . . you seem to be upset. _I don't think it's a good idea that I get any closer to you than I should."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"Bella! Let Leilei come in the house," Esme exclaimed. "Did you have a good day Leilei dear?"

"Make her tell me what happened yesterday."

"Bella, call Charlie and find out yourself," Esme continued. "Charlie just hit Tokar without a reason is what Carlisle said. But, I'm not so sure about . . ."

"Esme," I said on my way into the house, "Charlie has confronted Tokar from time to time ever since the treaty violation occurred. This wasn't the first time Charlie stopped him when he was driving and told him to leave or accused Tokar of causing trouble. But yesterday was the first time Charlie hit him."

"Oh my!"

"If Tokar hit Charlie, Charlie'd be dead and that's a fact," I said knowing that Bella didn't want to hear that, but Oh Well. "Tokar has a reputation among our people like my father."

"I didn't realize. I'm still sure it was just a mistake."

"Tokar is sure it wasn't. Charlie has been trying to intervene in pack issues since the treaty violation occurred. He keeps on showing up at pack and tribal events that he isn't invited to."

"Like what?" Edward asked coming into the dining room where Esme and I were talking.

"The introduction party for Travis and Rehka. He just showed up. He said he was there to talk to Old Quil but didn't have anything to say to him or Sue for that matter. He showed up at our sock hop too. _For no good reason other than to see who was there. I think Tokar is right and they are using Charlie to spy on us now."_

"_I hate to say it but I think you're right_."

"Maybe he was there to be sure that everyone got home safely?" Edward ventured.

"How many times did he go to the rez to check up on a tribal function before I got here? Do the pack members really need a chaperone home from a party? Before nothing and now he drives out there to spend 10 minutes looking at kids at the dance. Really! That was the same night of the Fall Formal here in town. Why? . . . _So, there isn't an answer."_

Then there was quiet.

"Excuse me please," I said to keep from getting all upset and start to rant again. "I have homework." I walked into the kitchen got some food and headed to the cottage. "_Bring lunch tomorrow honey; I'm not making lunch tonight."_

"_I will. Go and do your homework_."

"_Pthhhhhh!" _I stopped in the kitchen for myversion of takeout, and then headed to the cottage to cook my dinner.

.

.

.

"They better not kill Charlie!" Alice said in a blood curdling scream.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Emmett asked watching her get more upset.

"I decided to look for Charlie and I can't see him. If that Tokar killed him I'll kill him myself. I'm going to ask Leilei what they have planned. Fucking Stinky dogs."

Jasper flew after her but she was faster than him reaching me before I got in the cottage. Up go the groceries and down they go in the mud. "_What the fuck?"_

"What did they do to Charlie?" Alice demanded.

"Hello Alice. What do you want?"

"What did they do to Charlie? Answer me you bitch?"

"_Oh, it's on." _I went from zero to white hot_. "Call ME a Bitch? Really?"_

"_Leilei . . . Please don't." _Jacob pleaded.

"_Silly stupid ass motherfucking son of a BITCH! _What do you want to know?" I asked trying to be calm.

"What did they do to Charlie?"

"Who are they?"

"_Leilei . . . let it go. Please . . ."_

"You know, your people, those stinky pack members."

"_Stinky pack members?_ I don't know what you're talking about," I said with my jaw clenched.

"I can't see Charlie. What did they do to him?"

"You know you're blind when one of us fucking stinking dogs is nearby, right? Did you try calling him on the phone? Maybe he's talking with Sue on the rez and Leah is in the house."

"Nessie was just on the phone with him. He's in a meeting at the police station. He has to change his schedule because of his hand and Sam is there," Emmett stated.

"_Are you happy now You Stupid Fucking Bitch?"_

"Oh, I'm so glad he's safe. Leilei, I'm . . . I'm sorry. I was worried about Charlie. Here let me help you . . ." Alice apologized while trying to help me pick up the food I was going to eat for dinner. Stomping on it just made the meat more tender.

"Never mind Alice. I've got it. Thank you. _Please go now. How can she do that stand here in the mud and not get any on her? That just ain't right."_

"Alice, let's go," Jasper said pulling her away from me.

"But I didn't mean it. I was worried about Charlie. I mean after what happened."

"Charlie broke his hand hitting Tokar. Carlisle said that," Emmett repeated on the way back to the house.

.

.

.

"We made a huge mistake didn't we?" Esme sighed to no one in particular.

"Yes we did," Carlisle agreed. "Things are so much worse than I ever thought they would be. They believe that someone here has played in Charlie's memory. They believe someone erased Sue from his thoughts and is making him spy on the Quileute for us. They might kill him for that."

"They wouldn't!"

"Yes they would. I'll go and apologize to Leilei again."

"_They need to fucking tag Charlie like one of those gazelles in a National Geographic TV special so they know exactly where he is at all times. Shit. I was gonna eat this for dinner."_

"_Well . . . What was for dinner?" _Someone laughed in my head.

"_Well, stop laughing. I was gonna have some lamb chops but since they've been all marinated in the mud. I'll eat the granola I had in the cabinet. And I'll be all grumbly tomorrow when I'm really hungry for breakfast. Hold up I've got some Balance Bars too. It's not too bad. There is a knock. Shit! What the fuck, NOW!"_

"Hello Carlisle."

"I'm sorry about Alice."

"_I know you are._ Thank you. Is there anything else? I've got homework to do."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"No, thank you. _You've done enough. Fucking freak show. Turn Charlie and get rid of the 'Where's Charlie?' problem."_

"Have a good evening."

"Same to you, Carlisle."

.

.

.

"Family meeting again. And NO! Do not call Leilei," Carlisle announced when he walked back into the house.

"What was that?" Carlisle demanded when all of his family was assembled. "What were you doing?"

"Well," Alice started. "I wanted to be sure that Charlie was ok. I couldn't see him and I thought the worst. And since Leilei knows what they are doing I went to ask her what happened."

"Leilei only knows what they tell her."

"But . . ."

Carlisle held up his hand for quiet. "After I set Charlie's hand I called Tokar and asked him what happened. Charlie pulled Tokar over for the 5th time this month and told him to leave. Tokar told him that he believed Edward influenced Bella to fall in love with him. And then made her lie to Charlie to cover up what was happening. The broken leg, the trip to Italy. Tokar believes I made Edward propose to Bella because of all of the problems that we caused for her and Charlie. That the marriage could solve one problem but caused Charlie to be alone. But he and Sue found each other after Henry's death. All of the problems were solved. But then after Bella and Edwards' wedding we stayed here like nothing happened when everything had changed."

"But that's not true . . ." Bella said.

"What's not true about the statements that Tokar made? From the outside, it all appears true. You lied about your broken leg and the trip to Italy. You lied about your relationship with Jacob until we came back. Then suddenly Charlie just accepted Edward out of the blue," Esme said. "And you two got married and moved back here."

"But, I didn't want to leave Charlie . . ." Bella sobbed tearlessly.

"You made the decision to leave Charlie when you decided to get turned," Rosalie reminded her sister.

"So, from Tokar's point of view, we've been using Charlie to try to control the packs. Tokar still believes that we are spying on them or trying to spy on them. He believes that we plan to turn the Quileute over to the Volturi to gain our freedom. In Tokar's view, we can't be trusted," Carlisle concluded.

"Then why is Leilei still here?" Rosalie demanded.

"Because Jacob doesn't believe that we would do that," Carlisle said to silence his family.

Then there wasn't.

"Good evening family," Carlisle finished.

"Alice, I'd like to speak with you please," Esme said as soon as everyone began to leave. "I'm very very disappointed in you, young lady. Leilei told me you bullied her I didn't want to believe her. And I just witnessed it. She's human for the most part. She can't hurt you. And I watched you threaten her . . . her safety. From now on Leave . . . Her . . . Alone. Don't say another word to her. You nearly lost control with her. Her safety is in Carlisle and my hands."

"But . . ." Alice stuttered.

"But nothing young lady!"

"My punishment?" Alice asked knowing what the rest of this discussion was already.

"Oh, that. What would be the appropriate punishment for almost getting all of us killed over something so trivial?"

"But I couldn't see Charlie and . . ." she continued with her defense.

"You couldn't see Charlie. His stepson is a werewolf. His stepdaughter is a werewolf. His best friends' son, well Billy was his best friend, is a werewolf. A deputy at his job is a werewolf. He's surrounded by them most of the time. Think young lady."

"I thought Tokar or another of them might hurt him," Alice said feebly.

"The werewolf or whatever Tokar is, got punched in the face by Charlie and he just laughed at him. He knew that Charlie couldn't hurt him. It's their job to protect humans. I don't think he considers Charlie to be a physical threat," Esme said to bring an example to Alice.

"Tokar knew not to do anything to Charlie. If he hit or killed him, the investigation would center on new people in town. That would lead to Tokar or back to Sam. And the wolves would be exposed. Charlie couldn't be safer," Emmett said quietly.

"Unless there is just an 'accident' on the rez," Jasper relayed to support his mate.

"Be that as it may, the Quileute haven't done anything to endanger the peace treaty. They are trying to hone their skills to better protect themselves. If we undermine their trust in us, we might as well move in with the Volturi now and save the sturm and drang," Carlisle said hoping for clarity. "Are we clear? Do we have an understanding? Everyone? Good."

.

.

.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you ashamed of what your people did?" Rosalie came into the kitchen to needle me.

"I don't understand," I said deciding waffles and Nutella was for breakfast.

"About what your people did to Charlie?"

"_My people?_ Oh, Tokar? He didn't do anything to Charlie. Charlie hit him. _Are you listening Jacob? I'm being good."_

"How do you know that?"

"Tokar told me."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a truth teller. If Tokar lied to me he'd lose face, credibility, with our people. His reputation would be lost. So, he wouldn't lie to me."

"You're sure of that?" Rosalie asked again not as sure as she was when I first walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, let's strike this and reverse it. Why would Tokar hit Charlie? Tokar's 6'10" or so and weighs about 375 lbs. give or take. Tokar is a respected member of our society. He has a wife, children and grandchildren and maybe a few great grandchildren. The council flew him here to ask him to be the trainer for the Quileute after the inquest. He turned the job down. It was Leah who asked him again when she went to New Zealand. Then he agreed. He's a battle hardened shiba. He knows that he can kill Charlie if he looked at him hard. He's big enough to pick Charlie up and snap his neck like a twig if he wanted to. If he fazed, he could shake him like a chew toy. Charlie is what? 5'10 and maybe 150 lbs. soaking wet. And all that happened to him is a few broken bones in Charlie's hand? If Tokar wanted to he could fold, spindle, staple and mutilate Charlie. You've seen the bite marks on his arms right? Why would Tokar fuck with Charlie when he's killed red eyed vamps single handed for real?"

"Why do you start everything you say with 'I don't understand' all the time?" Rosalie said changing the subject.

"Because I can't follow what you're talking about. And you didn't answer my question, Why would Tokar hit Charlie? If all of this is such a problem then have Charlie charge Tokar with assault in pack court. Then we'll all meet and we'll bang our little drums and blow our little whistles and I'll get my silver chain and read Tokar's mind and Charlie's and you'll be able to see which one of them is lying."

"You're that sure about Tokar?"

"_Are you really that dumb?_ Yes!"

.

.

.

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme asked her daughter in the family room overhearing what was going on in the kitchen.

"I miss the calm . . . I want things the way they were earlier in the summer. The way things were before," Bella lamented aloud. "Before . . . well before. You know . . . things got difficult," she nodded toward the kitchen where I was still eating.

Esme sighed, "Things aren't difficult, just different. That's all."

"But things were better in the spring," Bella lamented.

"_Selfish bitch. Well, things change. Change is part of life and you're dead. Did ya even think about this stuff before you got turned? Are you really that stupid?"_

"Aren't you going to say anything? I'm sure you overheard," Bella bated me.

"Anything I say will anger you, so why bother?"

"Why do you do that?" Rosalie croaked.

"_Fine, I'll play if you want_. Ok, how far do you want to roll back time? To when? But you realize that time always moves forward. So rolling time back won't stop it. You'll just have to repeat what happened all over again. So how far back do you want to go?"

"Spring. Seth was still here and Nessie was happy then. Yeah, the spring was great!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, spring was nice. I wasn't going to school and I had fun every day. There was this guy who came to see me like every day at the farm. He and I ate lunch in the fields and we went to the movies and just out for long walks. Talia and I spent some time talking about how he wanted to tell me something. I knew he wanted to tell me something, he just never figured out how to say it. And then, all my friends were killed. And I ended up here."

"Why say it like that?" Rosalie snapped.

"Cause that's what happened. And now, Koni is my, our responsibility. I told Jacob that since his parents were killed taking care of me, Koni was my responsibility. He said that that wasn't true. That since he and I were ku'i, joined forever, that Koni was ours."

Esme seemed surprised but still asked, "He assumed that responsibility right away?"

"Yup. No questions at all. Just boom. He's ours. When Koni grows up, if he's pack I'll tell him about his parents. What they meant to me and I'll show him what they looked like, tell him how they were."

"So you've adopted him?" Rosalie asked seeming to be concerned. WHAT?

"No, not formally. We're his godparents. His pack sponsors. We'll make sure that his grandparents have enough money to raise him. Send him presents on holidays, take him on vacations with us. Have him come here for vacations. Maybe even a year of school here if he wants. If he's pack then he can come here to train if he wants. I love that boy but I didn't want this for him but that's what happened."

"Why did you do that? Make it sound like the spring was all about you?" Bella spat.

"Because it was all about me. You're remembering how much fun it was before Jacob and I were together all the time. You and Rosalie and Alice came to the farm stand to gawk at me. You could have introduced yourselves but you didn't. I didn't know who or what you were. I was selling tomatoes. You could have mentioned that you knew Jacob. All of you came to look at me like I was some kind of tree fungus with blue hair and none of you even introduced yourselves. _If Jacob was as important to you as you say he was, you would have said something."_

"_They were scared that things would change . . . and they did. They hate you for that. I'm sorry."_

"_Why? Why are you sorry? What did you do? You found your pa'i. That's all. That's what you're supposed to do."_

"_I thought they'd be happy for me."_

"_They will be in about 50 years. As soon as they adjust to the fact that we're together."_

"Kolohe's waiting. I've got to go," I said and then I just headed out.

.

.

.

"So how is it in there?" Kolohe asked as he pulled a U-turn in the street to head to school.

"As crazy as usual. Everyone is wishing it was spring again. Back before they knew about Kai warriors and me."

"They knew about you, they just didn't know you. And now they don't want the Quileute to know us," he said knowing that that was the truth. "So now their lives aren't as easy as they were before. They can't impress the Quileute with their money and their stuff anymore because we've shown the Quileute that we Kai are like them. We value our families. Things are just things and they have all the things but things don't matter. They don't have a soul. No real bonds of love, just the fear of being discovered. Sorry to preach but that's how I see it. Have a good day. The man said he'd be bringing lunch. Tuna fish is what he told me to say."

Then I started laughing.

"Why laugh? What's funny about tuna fish sandwiches?"

"I can't . . . I'll tell you later . . . Bye boy." And I stumbled out of the truck at school.

.

.

.

Carlisle changed his schedule so he would be at home on the night of the last payment to the pack. 1.2 million dollars. The week was mostly quiet. Rosalie didn't have much to say after I mentioned that Charlie could charge Tokar with assault. Maybe she understood that I could read his mind and I might see something that they didn't want me to see. I didn't have any excuse to be with Charlie at all so I didn't touch him but the way he was acting before the incident and the way he was acting afterward needed some explaining.

"Leilei, I'd . . . I'm really . . ."

Alice please! . . . "Yes?"

"Well, Friday is Halloween. And I was wondering if you were going to dress up when you went to school?"

_Fuck NO!_ "No, I don't dress up."

"Well, the kids at your school do."

"I don't dress up, thank you. I have to leave now."

"Alice, what were you doing?" Esme questioned her daughter.

"Asking Leilei if she was going to dress up for Halloween. I've got the time to make her a costume if she wants to wear one."

"Did she ask you?"

"No, she didn't but . . ."

"Young lady, do I have to remind you of . . ."

"No, you don't Esme. I won't say another word to her until next month. I promise."

.

.

.

So dinner on Thursday night was great. I bought lots of flour tortillas and did a stir fry of peppers and onions; lots of Spanish rice and grilled meats, beef and pork. And the boys made the salsa. Everyone in Jacob's pack showed at 6. Sam came at 6:30. Charlie showed up at 7, like he was invited. Jamie sneezed and we all froze.

"Who?" Kolohe said as he headed to front to take a look. "Guess who?" Was all he said when he returned.

"Shit! Why is he here? Jamie, Stevie, hide. There isn't any need for him to see you guys here," Jacob barked orders.

Seconds later we all chimed in, "Hello Charlie!"

"Good evening, everyone. Oh Sam, hi. So . . . when will you be in tomorrow?" He asked trying to sound all casual.

"Charlie, you made the schedule. You haven't changed it. So you know I'll be in after the party for the kids is over on the rez," Sam repeated the schedule that Charlie made 1 week previous.

"Why didn't you just call? Why come here, Charlie?" Tokar bated him again.

"Tokar . . ."

"Charlie . . ."

"Good evening everyone," was the last thing Charlie said.

"When is he gonna learn?" Sam asked.

"Learn what? Whatever he learned has been wiped from his memory. And now all he wants is to protect Bella. That's Carlisle's job," Tokar answered him.

So after burritos we're gone, we headed out. The boys went back to the rez and the usual group headed to the Cullen house.

"You're right on time, thank you everyone," Carlisle gushed. "We're in the dining room like usual."

"Thank you Carlisle," Sam said.

"Well, I had to cut more than one check – is that ok?"

"That's fine," Leah said. "Actually it will be easier to handle that way. Thank you."

"Here you are."

"Thank you." Leah repeated as she took the checks. 5 total.

"Is there anything else?" Sam asked.

"Nothing that I can think of," Carlisle asked. "Anyone?" he asked his collected family.

"Jake, are you moving back in?" Emmett asked.

"No, I can't do that, sorry man. You're gonna have to find someone else to arm wrestle with," Jacob joked back.

"Fine, but once a month, I want to get together and see if you're getting soft," Emmett smiled back.

"Deal."

"Ok, then. Thank you Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella. Have a good night," Sam finished.

"Have a good night," Esme said not sounding too happy that Jacob wasn't coming back.

"_Leilei try to have a good night."_

"_Like that's gonna happen. Alice wanted to know if I wanted a costume to wear to school tomorrow."_

"_Oh, you poor baby."_

"_It's almost over. Stay strong,"_ Tokar sent giving me a hug before he left the house.

"_I'll listen as long as I can. If they get too crazy, well you know."_

"_I know you'll laugh at what I have to put up with," _I snapped back at Jacob_._

So back into the dining room for meeting part deux.

.

.

.

"So, that was it?" Rosalie asked, commented.

"Come again?" I asked.

"That was the meeting. That was all," Bella said.

"Yup. What did you expect?" I asked.

"I was expecting something else. 'Not just thanks for the money, Have a good evening,'" Rosalie whined.

"I can call them back and you can say whatever you want," I offered to help the Cullens in any way possible.

"No, Leilei. That isn't necessary," Carlisle interjected. He wasn't sure what Rosalie wanted.

"But . . ." she exclaimed.

"Thank you Leilei. Have a ." Esme tried to fill in the quiet quickly.

"Jacob isn't moving back in the cottage with you? . . . Why not?" Bella asked.

"That isn't something that's gonna happen," I said trying to figure out how to say Jacob had manned up and was hanging tough.

"What? Why not? You've got what you wanted. 2 million dollars from us," Bella said. Kinda making it sound like 2 million dollars was a bribe to get him back in the house after her fuck up. Child please!

"I'm not Quileute, I am Kai," I stated with conviction. I know who I am, do you Bella? "You Cullens don't have a treaty with my people. If you're having a problem with the treaty settlement, I'll call Jacob and Sam back and you can talk it out. What Jacob does is his business. What I do is mine."

"That isn't what she meant," Edward said. "Bella wants, well we all want things to settle down and go back to normal."

"_Normal? Yeah right. Normal . . . you people and normal are pretty far apart."_

"Aren't you going to say something Leilei?" 

"What do you want me to say? _I didn't do anything wrong? Jacob and I aren't together because of you people and now you're blaming me because we aren't together. Fine Bella. Whatever!"_

"Leilei, I'm confused," Esme began. "Jacob isn't moving back in the cottage with you?"

"No, he isn't."

"Why not? It's all settled isn't it?"

"For the Quileute maybe. We Kai are a different."

"You Kai are . . ." Rosalie started. Then she just stopped abruptly.

"I understand," Carlisle interrupted. "Thank you Leilei. Have a good evening," he dismissed me.

"Good night," I said. I shopped for snack material and left the house within 5 minutes.

.

.

.

"What does that mean? 'We Kai are different'," Edward said.

"The Kai do not feel that we are worthy of respect because of how we treated the Quileute. Harkoni probably told Jacob he could do whatever he wanted to but if he moved back in the cottage, he'd lose face with him," Jasper explained to the family.

"What?" Edward again.

"Harkoni is watching Jacob to see what kind of man he is," Jasper explained.

"What kind of man leaves his girlfri . . ." Edward started and then quieted quickly.

"The way that Harkoni looks at this situation is, his agreement with Carlisle, man to man. And that agreement hasn't been violated, yet. The Cullen agreement with the Quileute, we violated and we have settled that issue. But the Kai don't trust us. Jacob does and that's all that matters for now. Trying to keep the situation stable is what we're after now," Carlisle explained.

"So what happens now?" Emmett asked finally understanding.

"Nothing. Leilei goes to school and we have Thanksgiving and Christmas here with her with our family seeing us act like a loving family. Then she may believe that we are like any other family," Esme said to comfort her family.

"But Tanya and the family won't like her," Rosalie stated with conviction.

"If you tell them not to like her then no, they may not like her. But Leilei hasn't met them and they haven't met her, so I'm hoping for the best," Carlisle said.

.

.

.

"_Leilei, please for the love of God don't do that. Don't honey. You know I love you."_

"_What's the bribe not to do it?"_

"_Anything you want? I'll . . . wash dishes. I'll do anything. Please . . . Don't put on kabuki makeup and glitter and go to the house tomorrow. Deal?"_

"_Deal."_ So I wore acid washed jeans and a Jacob collection sweater. And I pissed Alice off at the same time. It was a good day after all.

October was over. Finally.


	9. Chapter 9

46

November

"Man, I'm so glad to see you," Jacob said giving Seth a man hug.

"Jacob," was the only thing he could say before he got smothered in the hug.

Paul stood on the side for a moment, got embarrassed and then said, "You two guys stop it! People are staring at you."

"Let's get your stuff and get out of here," Jacob said as they headed to baggage claim.

"Is Leilei listening?" Seth asked when they got in the car.

"No. The women, our women folk are at your mothers' house waiting. Nessie is at her home," Jacob said

"Yeah, I know she's been texting me. She wants to see me. Mom's been texting me too," he said with a smile. "It's good to be home."

"Get used to it – women. Right Jake?" Paul added glad that Rachel couldn't read his mind.

"Bro's before ho's," they chimed together.

"I won't tell Leilei that you said that," Paul said when they stopped laughing.

"Thanks. So how are the Kai really? Tell us the truth," Jacob said sounding serious. Seth was the first of the Quileute to go to Hawaii to train. He knew that Seth would give an honest assessment of the Kai. Not just all of the wonderful stories that Leilei and Kolohe told of their people and their lands.

"Well, it's like heaven there in the ohana," Seth responded.

"Ohana?" Paul asked.

"The word means family but they kinda use that word as neighborhood, referring to the pack family. There are some streets in their homeland that are all pack members. So when we're out all night training then we come back and there are always Hoku Ao parao's hanging in the back yard. You get a hug and a kiss from the mom of the house. And they just feed ya and let you take a shower. The training was intense. Up and down the hills barefoot," Seth continued with his time there.

"You train in and out of form? Man, I hate that. What's wrong with 4 feet?" Paul interjected.

"Nothing, but strong is strong," Jacob said. "Kolohe is almost as strong on two as four feet. Tokar, even at his age still can kick any of our asses easy."

"We spent our time swimming, running on both, 2 and 4 feet. Building houses and other stuff," Seth finished taking a drink. "There was a wedding while I was there. 3 days of parties."

"Was he a pack member?" Paul asked.

"No. the sister of a pack member was in love with a regular guy. It was a great. Lots of food and dancing. He'awake said he was sad though. He knows she'll be leaving the family forever. But he was celebrating her happiness . . . their happiness together. Not losing his sister."

Jacob asked, "So the wedding was crazy?"

"No, it was a normal wedding for them I guess. Hawaiian style with orchid leis, macadamia wedding cake, pineapple wine."

"What? They drink?" Paul interjected.

"They're human, the happy couple was and the pack members only sipped the wine for the toast," Seth said shutting him down. The Kai enforced their no drinking or drugs rule on the Quileute.

"Better," Jacob said nodding. "I thought they were doing things that they told us not to do."

"It would be hard for them to tell us one thing and do another," Seth said knowing that he was the first to visit the Kai as potential brother. There might be others based on whether or not it seemed safe.

"So Paul, are you going for 2 months too?" Seth asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure how Rachel will take it," he said not sure how he would handle a 2 month separation.

"Take Rachel with you," Jacob said solving the problem. "If you plan it during the summer then Leilei and I can stay with Billy, so you can take Rachel with you."

"Would they let me bring Rachel with me?"

"Probably," Seth answered him. "Talk with Chaska. It's his call but since you'll be there for the wedding, talk with him them. Then again Rachel will tell him what she wants."

"If he had any sense he'd back down," Paul laughed.

Then Seth got to the hard stuff . . . "So how's Charlie?"

"He likes to jump Tokar's face and tell him to leave saying he's breaking the peace between the Cullens and the Quileute," Jacob admitted.

"Damn, so is the peace still on?" Seth said sounding amazed.

"The treaty between the Quileute and the Cullens is still fine, now. The peace between the Kai and the Cullens is another thing. The shit is still flinging off that fan."

"So, is everyone still blaming Bella and Charlie?"

"He keeps showing up at announced tribal and pack events like he's pack or something," Paul spat disgusted.

"Maybe he misses my mom?"

"Then he should call her to talk, not show up at the sock hop when she's not there and question people," Jacob said with a little too much venom in his voice.

"Or at the announcement party for Travis and Rehka," Paul added quickly.

"That's fucked up. . . . He just showed up?"

"Yup," they both said.

"So, how's Nessie?" he asked finally.

Jacob laughed, "She's turned into a teenager. Leilei says that she's a smart ass. She teases Alice a lot. She's still polite to her parents and stuff but she's starting to crack on Alice. Sometime Rosalie gets it too but Alice mostly."

"That's because of Leilei. She doesn't like them, the Cullens much does she?"

"Leilei is ok with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie and Alice . . . not so much," Jacob admitted.

"Bella and Edward?" Seth needing the right answer for that question.

"Edward, I don't know. Bella, well. That's where it gets ugly."

"Leilei believes that Bella should have left Jacob when she decided Edward was it. Oh well," Paul said trying to find the middle ground.

"The problem is that Bella wants to be friends with Leilei now," Jacob said not believing that would ever happen. "And Leilei isn't having that."

"Girlfriends?" Seth asked. "You know, shopping trips and stuff."

"Leilei doesn't do that. Didn't they know . . . they haven't learned that yet?" Jacob said. "Give it a year or two . . . or ten. But not now."

"Bella wants to be girlfriends and Leilei isn't ready for that?" Paul asked.

'No," Jacob said knowing that when he explained they would understand. "Leilei's girlfriends were killed in the house. She's not ready to be girlfriends yet. That will take some time."

"The pack girlfriends like Leilei – they see her as normal. They're even starting to like Leah. She's calmed down since she got back for New Zealand," Paul said relaying unknown information.

"Thanks for that," Jacob said with relief. "Billy was worried that they'd hate her."

Then there was quiet.

And then there wasn't.

"Ok, so what's planned for my return?" Seth asked when the roads were looking really familiar to journeys made previously on 4 feet.

"Stuff. You're a man, take it like a werewolf," Paul said laughing.

.

.

.

"SETH!" Sue screeched running to hug her son.

"MOM!"

"Remember she's breakable," Jacob said as mother hugged son.

"You're so big! Is he bigger?" sue asked.

"Yes, mom. I've put on about 50 lbs. I'm not any taller," Seth said enjoying the mother hug.

"Boy, come here," Leah said giving a hug to her brother. "You look like a man now."

Jacob started the party, "The man of the hour, Seth Clearwater."

"That's wrong, little brother. Come on in the house," Leah glowed. We had a party for him. Food and friends stopped by the house. And they partied until late. It was still early for him. By midnight Seth got on a video chat with Nessie.

.

.

.

I asked, "_Is he glad to be back?"_

"_Yup!_" Jacob beamed. "_He missed his mom, his pack and Nessie._

"_But not in that order I guess."_

Jacob laughed, "_You got that right."_

"_Are you glad he's back?"_

"_Yeah, I'm glad. There are things that we can share since Tokar has been here and Seth was with Chaska."_

.

.

.

Carlisle asked knowingly, "So Seth is back I gather? Nessie is ready to video chat with him. She's planning to be up all night."

I answered, "Well yeah. Sue finally let him go after she almost squeezed his head off she hugged him so hard."

"Is Jacob relieved he's back?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, the alpha and his second – the brothers back together. I've got school tomorrow, is there anything else?"

"Just a warning . . . Nessie will want to talk to you soon and she mentioned Dorito chips."

"I've got some. It's for the girl talk," I giggled.

"Teenagers?" Esme asked after I walked away. I'm sure she was talking to Carlisle.

"Yes, teenagers. But I think Leilei and Nessie are ok. They have secrets to keep. Actually I'm glad those 2 have each other," Carlisle said.

.

.

.

"So How Is He?" Nessie demanded.

"He's great. Browner and heavier and he's tri-lingual. Hawaiian been added to the mix."

"Tell me more!"

"Well you know I can't tell you everything. Then he won't have anything to tell you," I teased.

"I know, there are meetings that have to happen before Seth and I can get back together. It's all about the treaty problems isn't it? Is there gonna be a problem?" She sounded worried. I didn't like that but Jacob and Carlisle would get it all solved.

"I don't think so but . . ."

"I know you're a girlfriend and not a pack member. Go to School and Hurry Back!" she demanded.

"Hello girlie," Kolohe said as I got in the truck heading to school.

"What's up boy? How was the pack meeting?"

"Fine. Seth is glad to be back home. He said learned a lot. And he misses Nessie . . . is it really like that? Mind numbing brain dead open mouthed drooling wanting and needing?"

"Yup," I said as a matter of fact.

"The Cullens have asked for a meeting for discuss Seth and Nessie," he said without mentioning that I should come.

"Damn, Carlisle is on the job," I spat.

"Yeah, he wants you to be there to explain what happens to them. Jacob will have the details at lunch."

.

.

.

"Good evening everyone," Carlisle began. "Thank you for coming. Oh, I didn't know you were joining us, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"God, he is bigger", Rosalie said looking at Seth sideways.

"Hey everyone," Seth said shyly.

"Well, this is a discussion that involves the family. So it looks like they are all here," Esme said.

"Hello, Jacob and Seth," Edward said nodding.

"Bella and Edward, good to see you both," Seth said kindly.

Carlisle said, "Ok. Let's start then. Jacob please."

Jacob started, "Seth left for Hawaii for 2 reasons. First to consider his future as a pack member and as my second. And how all of that impacts his imprint, Nessie."

"Thanks Jacob," Seth said sounding a bit more mature than he would have before.

"So, just say you'll quit being a dog and join our family," Rosalie interjected.

"Silence Rosalie. That was very insulting," Carlisle said with deadly intent.

"But! . . . I was just joking . . ." she sputtered.

Esme said, "Young lady!" Followed by a scowl that would restart a dead heart.

"Thanks," Seth said to defuse the situation. "And No, Rosalie. I'm a wolf, not a dog and that's forever. Jacob has asked me to be the Cullen liaison, to be the man in the middle for the Quileute. I'd like to offer myself as the liaison between the Kai and the Cullens too. But both sides in that would have to agree."

Carlisle beamed, "Excellent! Marvelous!"

Edward stopped all of the celebrating with the question, "You didn't mention Nessie?"

"Our relationship is ours," he said quietly. "I understand that you are her parents and we can talk about that later."

Esme whispered, "So we're fine. All of us here right now are fine?"

Seth repeated, "The Quileute and the Cullens are fine," checking with Jacob to confirm. "I've talked with some of the Kai elders and they've assured me that I will retain my name, my status and honor."

Rosalie moved like she was gonna say something. Esme tapped her fingers on the table.

"So, your relationship with Nessie isn't a problem?" Carlisle questioned. Seth just shook his head no. So Carlisle continued, "So what happens now?"

"This meeting is over," Jacob said. "So now Edward, Bella and Seth have a chat."

Carlisle smiled, "Thank you all."

"But," Rosalie said so quickly that Esme couldn't interfere. "So when are you moving in? Where are you gonna live? In the cottage with Leilei?"

Leilei and Seth looked at each other and screeched, "Ewwwwwww!"

Esme mothered at her, "Oh Rosalie please. They can't live together. Seth can stay in the house if he wants too. Leilei can't move from the cottage, she's our responsibility."

Edward finally asked, "So there isn't a problem with Nessie being your imprint?"

"Having a hybrid vampire as an imprint isn't a 'normal' thing. So they decided to follow the Quileute in this. If it's not a problem for Jacob, then it isn't a problem for the Kai. They're more worried about losing my bloodline."

"Losing your bloodline?" Jasper asked.

Seth explained, "You aren't sure if Nessie and I can have children. And when or if Leah gets married she'll change her name. And then there won't be any more male Clearwater's in the Quileute. My bloodline would end there."

Rosalie snapped, "She can keep her name, no big deal."

Seth snapped back, "Did you think about keeping your name after marrying Emmett?"

"You know about . . . God Seth" Rosalie lamented.

And then Seth just smiled. First crack on Rosalie committed.

"Really Seth. You've been back what 10 minutes. Ok, Seth already."

"Rosalie, you're not involved with the details between Seth and Nessie," Carlisle started. "The details are for Edward, Bella and Nessie to decide. You and Emmett, Alice and Jasper are excused."

"But," Rosalie started.

"Good night Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett," Esme countered.

Emmett asked Seth, "Watch some football later?"

"After kissy face with Nessie probably," Jasper added snickering.

"Kissy face with our daughter?" Bella asked going all maternal thinking about her daughter with a werewolf. Even if it was Seth. Sweet little Seth. All 6'4" of him and now a good 250lbs now was thinking about their daughter as his wife.

"Not yet," Edward said looking at Seth.

Esme asked the most important question, "Will you always be Jacob's second in command?"

"No. We talked about it and since we'll be taking vacations and breaks from time to time. We'll probably be like co-captains of the pack, with him being the senior co-captain. When we get established as a pack, we'll decide on a vacation schedule."

Carlisle nodded understanding that from time to time he'd, they'd, be dealing with Seth as the pack leader when Jacob was away.

Seth finished, "We will work it out. So can Nessie and I date?"

"Just like before with Bella and I," Edward confirmed.

Seth smiled and nodded. Double dates with your girls' parents. Great.

"Yeah!" Nessie screamed aloud and she ran and tried to tackle Seth in the dining room. And it didn't work this time. He stood firm. "Aloha," they said to each other, before they kissed.

"AAAHUM!" Edward said looking at him wondering what he was thinking.

Then I felt eyes on my back as I left the dining room I said, "There is lomi lomi salmon in the fridge. I have homework."

"Is it salty?" Nessie asked.

"Salty, crunchy and fishy. Later youngins," I said as I headed out to the cottage. Jacob and I still weren't living together like before. The Kai had problems with the treaty violation. So we weren't together like before.

.

.

.

Thanksgiving

Esme started hinting subtly for her I guess, "Well, Thanksgiving is just a few days away. I'm letting you know because I've invited some guests for dinner."

"Who beside Charlie? Renee? Is Renee coming?" I asked.

"Oh no. Renee is with her husband and doesn't come here for holidays. Our Alaskan family is coming for a visit. They will be here for Thanksgiving. They have heard about you and we'd like you to meet them. I know you have plans on the rez but Carlisle and I would appreciate it greatly if you joined us for dinner. At 4 pm."

Oh, fucking wonderful. I wanted to spend the day at the rez cooking and laughing and making kissy face with Jacob. Oh well. We'll have forever and that means Christmas is right around the corner. "4 pm it is," I answered.

.

.

.

"So here you are," Alice said finding me in the kitchen looking in the fridge. Like I always was. "I picked these out personally. Thanksgiving dinner is always semi-formal."

What the Fuck? "Thanks Alice."

"_Leilei be nice."_

"_Do you want me to explain to you what she just brought me to wear to dinner?"_

"_Please be nice . . ." _He sent as the snickering began.

"_I'll try."_

"Well, what do you think?" she asked. Expecting something. Some kind of answer that would make her happy. Not gonna happen.

"They're nice. Really! _Oh holy shit!"_

"Some of these are original Giorgio designs. Others are from other designers."

"_Are they really that bad?" _Jacob snickered again_._

"_Oh Fuck yeah! I don't wear short anything. Dresses?"_

"_Try to have an open mind," _he said in full giggles.

"_Then you'll wear a tutu at the wedding reception."_

"_That bad?"_

"_Let me explain the ways. I don't wear short anything. I don't show off the boobies. It's winter, short sleeves? And that green looks like vomit."_

"_Ok, I get it but wear something nice, please? We want to be friends with the Cullens."_

"_I get that but DAMN!"_

.

.

.

"I'm sorry everyone," I said coming in late for dinner, it was just 5 minutes. I was on time the way I count time. Carlisle just nodded at me. I was dressed in a formal royal blue silk pake-mu'u with a Chinese collar with a keyhole neckline. The skirt was cut into 4 separate panels that hung from my waist to just below my knees with little dragons and wolf footprints embroidered at the corners. Underneath I was wearing the eyelet lace pants that Esme made for me. My tattooed legs were showing thru the material. And I was wearing flats.

Nessie looked at me and smiled, "I like that," she said.

"Leilei, this is Tanya, Elizar and Carmen, Kate and Garrett. Everyone this is Leilei Honshiro, our Kai houseguest," Carlisle said.

I didn't extend my hand I just bowed to them. Not too deeply but enough to be polite.

Esme said, "Now that the introductions have been made. Let's celebrate Thanksgiving everyone." And we all went to the table. Charlie and I were the only people eating and he wasn't here yet, so it was very strange.

Esme outdid herself. Martha Steward couldn't have done a better job with the table and decorations. There were little hand carved turkeys were everywhere.

'Problems in paradise,' I thought to myself. I noticed that there was some fighting among the Alaskan guests not to sit near me. Oh well. They all stank and I had to eat while they were there. And all they had to do is sit and they didn't want to sit near me.

Esme waited to present the turkey while Carlisle said the benediction. It was one of those warm and fuzzy blessings about friendship and love overcoming everything. Then

The turkey showed up and she went to work. And the real fun began.

"Where's Keka?" Nessie asked.

"He's at the rez," I answered watching Esme handle the carving fork and knife like she knew what to do.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Keka is Seth in Hawaiian."

"He'll be here later I guess," Nessie said.

"Why didn't he come to dinner?" Rosalie asked probably not wanting to see Nessie upset.

"I don't know. Did anyone invite him?" I asked. It wasn't my job to do that. Oh well.

"You eat like one of the boys?" Kate asked

"Yes I do. I'm a medical aspect. I'm like half wolf."

"Exactly what happened to you?" Elezar asked.

"I was bitten by one of my own kind and was saved from an infection by Jacob. My imprint, my pa'i Jacob Black, was my donor. The blood transfusion from him to me saved my life. But since he's a werewolf his blood changed me to become part of him," I started my limited explanation.

"So, he's your sire," Tanya concluded.

"Not really because it doesn't work like that with us. Jacob can't donate to the blood bank because some of those people would be linked to him also. Or there'd be a whole lot of dead people. Their blood kills too."

"So how did you get an infection if you're part of a werewolf family?" Someone else asked, Kate maybe?

"My family aren't werewolves. My father is a snow leopard. My mothers' people are shibas mostly." Ok, let's not going there. Change the topic.

"A Snow leopard?" Tanya laughed. "Shiba's? What's a shiba?"

"No, Aunt Tanya, her father really is a huge snow leopard. He's very purry," Nessie grinned.

"That's very punny,' I said to Nessie smiling back. So it begins. "A shiba is a dog."

"Harkoni, her dad, has 6 toes on his front paws and 5 on his rear but only 5 fingers," Nessie said proudly. She noticed. The rest didn't. They seemed to be shocked at his size and those teeth weren't the wolf crushy type. I didn't think Carlisle knew how they could kill but I was sure he didn't want to see them in action either.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Kate began. "That one bite could make you sick and blood from a stranger could heal you."

"If a Gabon viper bites a Burmese python the python will still die even though they are both snakes. I was bitten by a remote relative and was cured by a closer match who was unrelated to me. My blood donor could have been my brother but he wasn't here yet. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense to you." Carlisle, change the subject. Are you picking up my ESP vibes here? Jasper, change the subject.

"Leilei, would you care for more?" Esme asked cutting more turkey for me.

"Yes, thanks you."

"So what are they doing on the rez today?" Esme asked changing the subject.

"Big family dinner, like we do at home. Invite everyone who wants to come to eat together as a family at the community center. They will probably do most of the cooking there and run the kids around until they drop," I said wishing that I was there instead.

"Run the kids until they drop?" Esme continued.

"Have them play games and run races to see who's the fastest. Play games like round robin scrabble, checkers and jeopardy until there are winners. When they finally get tired then they will sit and eat."

"Oh that's my phone . . . May I be excused?" Nessie asked. Her phone was vibrating. Esme nodded and Nessie shot upstairs.

"So you celebrate the Thanksgiving in a traditional way?" Carlisle continuing to keep the conversation on the holiday and not, 'How strange are you furry people?'

"Well not really. We celebrate still being here," I said with a great deal of pride.

"Being here? What do you mean by that?" Elizar asked.

"We've survived gonorrhea, syphilis, enslavement, small pox and measles. _Vampires_. For over 200 years, it was believed that if you took the native child from their home, cut their hair, re-named them something Christian and beat them when they spoke their native languages that you could make them civilized, you know, like the missionaries were. We survived that and them and we are still here."

I felt for Carlisle. He thought the whole idea of 'People meeting People' would be just wonderful. And usually it wasn't. And when vamps followed the missionaries, all of us brown native types that weren't organized into packs were decimated. "We celebrate we still have our language, our culture and our heritage in spite being 'civilized'," I finished triumphantly.

Elizar broke the silence with, "Where's home for you?"

"Hawaii, I was born on a rez there."

"Really! Which island?"

"Oahu, where Honolulu is."

"Do you know Lahina?" he asked in rapid succession.

"I like Lahina – it's an old whaling port city on Maui. Very pretty and quaint."

"I noticed you have tattoos. Do all of your people have tattoos?"

"Well, in my family yes," I said putting down my fork. "My younger brother is getting tattooed this coming year. My mother and I are tattooed in the same traditional patterns. My brothers and father are tattooed in a different patterns and Kolohe is his own man. His pack is Hoku Ao, the Morning Star, so they're into the sun as a symbol. He has a tat of the raven stealing the sun. It's the tattoo that runs from his left hip over his right shoulder back to his hip. Most of his pack members are tattooed." Go to Hawaii and see them. Oops, I forgot, you wouldn't get out of the airport.

"How long has your family been in Hawaii?" the interrogation continued.

"They are my mom's people in Hawaii not my dad's. And they've been in the islands since people first came to the islands, I guess. When the islands were officially 'discovered' by the English, the king was Kamehameha. He had 12 wives and a group of concubines. My mothers' family is descended from the concubines. They were part of the warrior clans. But our people have been there since the Marcasians found the

Islands way before that." I'll tell you what we've told Carlisle.

"Marcasians?"

"The Tahitians and the Samoans who came east across the Pacific."

"So, they're all snow leopards?" Elizar asked shaking his head. "Your people, I mean."

"No, my mother's people are pack hunters. You know dogs. Big dogs. My brother Kolohe is 6'8" tall on his feet. And almost as tall on all fours." Ok, I'm done now. Change the subject.

"You talk about it like, that's . . . like it's normal!" Tanya exclaimed hand slap on the table.

"Well . . . for me it is normal. Normal is what you grow up with. Going out hunting for herds of deer is normal for Nessie. Is that normal for a 6 year old? _Jasper make them change the subject. You don't want me to get too upset do you?"_

"_Upset about what?"_ Jacob asked.

"_I'm being grilled_," I sent exasperated.

"_Oh, it's them. They don't like us wolves. We're smelly. Elizar hates us more than then rest I think."_

"_Yeah, that I figured out. He keeps asking me questions."_

"What?" Tanya asked, "They aren't normal. There isn't anything normal about them. My God!"

"Excuse me please." I placed my napkin on the side of my plate after wiping my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked in a voice that was more than slightly concerned.

"Nothing. I'm going to the bathroom. _One of those stupid human things that we do from time to time_." I went in the bathroom and decided that I would give them just one chance to try, to pretend to act like adults.

"You insulted her and her people?" Jasper said in a menacing tone. "She's very proud of herself and her people."

"Jasper, thank you," Carlisle interrupted. "The Kai aren't the Quileute. We have learned that lesson. They are as we are proud of themselves. Please consider what you say when you talk with her."

"In other words, be careful. She's touchy," Rosalie said.

"But she reeks and that outfit she's wearing?" Carmen murmured.

"I know!" Alice said. "I gave her a selection of clothing to choose from and she wore that!" Alice said shaking her head, "I didn't even give that to her."

"Please," Carlisle implored. "She's our guest. We are trying to celebrate Thanksgiving here with our Kai guest. Hopefully Charlie will arrive soon and the conversation can turn from Leilei and her people . . ."

Then there was quiet.

Then there wasn't.

"Do you always eat this much?" Tanya remarked moving back to a normal topic as I took one of the turkey thighs after eating about half of one breast.

"Well no. My mom says that I'll eat more when I get pregnant." Yeah, I went there. Knife right in Rosalie's heart.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" Carlisle quickly asked.

"Oh yes, but more as International Giving Presents Day. Not as much as a religious holiday. Since our people are all over the Pacific we celebrate different holidays."

"Giving Presents Day?" Kate asked like she didn't understand what, 'Giving presents' meant.

"Yup. It's always more fun to do something or give someone something than to get something. So, we're taking Chief Black to Hawaii to see his daughter and her husband for Christmas. He hasn't had the money to go and see her and her husband since she got married and they moved there. And there are kids, his grandkids he's never seen. Chief Black doesn't know anything is planned so when we tell him it will be a surprise. While he's gone, Kolohe and some of the boys will fix some of the broken things in his house."

"Does your mother know you're coming?" Esme seemingly not understanding why she didn't know about this earlier.

"Oh yes. Harkoni and Nona, my mother and father, are getting married on New Years Eve so she knows we're coming. Having Chief Black and the rest of his family and the Angstadts will make it even more special. I can't wait."

Knock knock

"You're parents aren't married?" Kate asked not believing me.

"Nope. It's complicated. But they are getting married and we'll party for 2 days afterward."

"Is your father a Hawaiian native also?" Elizar continued.

"No, he's Maori and Japanese. Mom is Hawaiian and Samoan."

"Well, so your family is . . ." Elizar left that just hanging in the air.

"Ok, it's like this. My mother is Nona and she has 5 kids, 3 boys and 2 girls. Oh, hi Charlie. I managed to save you some food," I teased.

So Charlie is finally here. Carlisle brought him in to the dining room and it continued.

"Thanks," Charlie responded. He kissed his daughter on her head and took the open seat next to me and began to make himself a plate.

Kate continued, "You were saying that your mother has five kids and she's finally getting married. Is the man she's marrying your father?"

"Yup."

"I thought they were married already?" Charlie asked.

"Nona's first husband didn't grant her a divorce until this year, so she and my dad are

getting married finally."

"Did her husband know that she was one of you?" Kate again.

"One of us, what?" I stopped eating and just glared at her. "I don't understand what you're talking about? _What are we that this so distasteful to you, you're a vampire?"_

"No! I didn't mean it like that but you are Kai correct? Did he know she was Kai?" That clarification came very quickly.

"Her husband is, was Kai, a non-fuzzy Kai. He knew what she was when they married. And so now, after her divorce my parents are getting married. End of story," I snapped.

"I've seen pictures. Your mother has tattoos like yours, correct? How old is she?" Garrett asked.

That's a rude question. "I don't know." Where did that question come from? Carlisle probably wants to know.

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie followed up this time.

"When we have birthday parties there are candles to blow out but no, I don't know when she was born."

"We can figure out how old she is, how old are you?" Charlie started on something that I knew would upset him. Oh well.

"16."

"And Kolohe is?"

"31."

"Really? Ok, and who's next?"

"Walela is 6 years older than Kolohe."

"Ok and who is next and how much older than Walela?"

"Anoki is about 10 years older than Walela, I think." Ok and here it comes.

"So your mother has been having children for . . . How many years?" Charlie asked not seeming to understand that Nona had been having children for about 50 years.

"Like I said we don't celebrate how many years we just eat the cake and ice cream." Charlie looked at me straining to remember what I told him. I'd still be looking this young in 100 years. And Jacob and I would be sitting around with our kids and grandkids and maybe a few great grand too.

"But your mother doesn't look like she's in her 20's?" Charlie guessed that my mom and my dad stopped aging when they were young.

"I know she looks like my mother. Some one who's old enough to have a daughter my age. Like I said we eat the cake and enjoy the party. May I have some more stuffing please? _Change the topic . . . I'm not talking about THAT!"_

"So you're all flying to Hawaii together?" Carlisle asked changing the subject again.

"Yeah, it will be fun. We'll look like a basketball team on the plane," I giggled.

"You're going to Hawaii?" Charlie again. "All of you?"

"Yup. My mom and dad are getting married over the Christmas break. Chief Billy and Travis and Rehka, Rachel and Paul are coming too."

"Hold up, Travis is in Canada right? And Rehka is his soul mate, imprint or whatever and her people are what exactly . . ."

"_Nosy aren't you_? Karelian bear dogs and they are excited to meet all of us again."

"Who's Travis?" Kate asked probably trying to keep count of how many we were.

"A boy my mother adopted when his mother, my mothers' friend, kicked out because he fazed."

"She threw out her own son? Did she know that he was a . . ." Rosalie asked.

"_Rosalie really?_ She knew that there was the chance that he would and when he did she disowned him. She called my mom and said 'Come and get him' and my mom did. And then he came to live with us. I was about a year old so I grew up with them both as my brothers. Travis is about six months younger than Kolohe."

"You said you met them before, these bear dogs?" Garrett this time.

"_Maybe you've met the bear dogs too_? Yes. They are Karelian bear dogs. We met them when I was about 5. We went to Sweden and spent the winter with the packs. So we were there for Christmas. So the boys were 20. It was a great Christmas. It was the first time I'd ever seen that much snow. Rehka and I re-met each other at Thanksgiving."

"This is Thanksgiving. So she's here now?" Kate questioned me still.

"Canadians have a Thanksgiving too. It's in October, our Columbus Day weekend. They were here last month for a weekend and we had a great time."

"They're Swedish, so that makes them Lapps, right?" Elizar asking for the explanation.

"They don't like that word. They are Suomi, an ancient and great people like my own."

"Any idea when or where they will get married?" Esme followed Carlisle's lead and trying to find a subject that we all could talk about.

"I know that their wedding will take place in Japan. She will be officially joining our family becoming a Honshiro, before I leave my family to become a Black. So Jacob has to get a passport too."

"You'll be leaving your family?" Esme staying on message.

"With our people when the woman marries she leaves her family to join her husbands' family or pack. So when I marry Jacob I'll become Quileute and move to the rez. Billy will become my father then. My parents will lose me as their daughter in a formal sense but they will still be my parents and they will still come to visit. And we'll visit them in Japan and Hawaii and Tahiti too. But before any of that happens there are lots of other things to do first. Finish high school and then go to community college both Jacob and I. Then build a house and get his business off the ground. Then our wedding."

"Do you know what you'll be wearing?" Alice asked sounding bored.

"Which wedding? Mine or my mom's? Well, it'll be the same for both. We're all wearing kimonos for my parents wedding. A gift for my father."

"Are you the maid of honor for your mom?" Esme asked knowing that mom and I were close.

"Nope. Walela is going to be the matron of honor."

"Your mothers' other daughter is the matron of honor? Why not you?" Esme not understanding why I would let that happen.

"Kolohe and I talked about it and since she's come back into Nona's life. It seemed to be the right thing to do."

"That's very generous of you. A nice gift for your mother and her daughter," Esme agreed. "So her oldest son isn't coming?"

"It was his kids that tried to kill me, so no. Harkoni wouldn't allow it."

"That's not right," Alice stated shaking her head. "You should be the maid of honor."

"Nothing that they are doing is traditional. Why aren't they married already? They have children," Kate stated judgmentally. Like she could, should judge anyone. Anyone living anyway.

"You don't need to be married to have kids. You know that right? My mother has been waiting for this day her whole life. If Walela wants to be part of her mothers' wedding

and mom wants her there, I think it's great."

"Does Harkoni have any say in what will happen?" Charlie asked.

"Does any man have anything to say about wedding plans?" Carlisle answered him with a little laugh.

"Is anyone wearing white?" Alice again.

"No, I don't think so. We only wear white to funerals. Colorful clothes are for weddings. We Honshiros' will all be wearing my father's family crest on our kimonos. Rehka may wear something white but I'm not sure."

"Is one of you going to officiate at the ceremony?"

One of us? Rosalie bait. Really. Ok, it's on now. "Why yes, one of us will officiate the ceremony_. The one of us that can read. How many times have you and Emmett gotten married? Did you get someone to officiate each ceremony you've had? Or get a marriage license each time?"_

"_Leilei, I'm texting Carlisle to see if you can come to the rez for the rest of the Alaskan visit. It seems that you and them don't get along. Seth is willing to spend the weekend at 'Hale Cullen'."_

"They went to the justice of the peace and got married and they already have the marriage license. The ceremony is just for us, our people. _Us fuzzies_."

Alice just sat there and almost snarled. Like there was some kind of problem.

"What's the problem? It's a wedding. I know we'll all be wearing kimonos and afterward we'll all change into formal clothes for the reception. But it's still just a wedding."

"Formal clothes for the reception?" Alice brightened.

"Yes. We're having a dinner dance after the ceremony and picture taking. The first pictures will be in kimonos. The second group will be in formal wear with the guys wearing tuxedos. They guys look so good in Giorgio Armani."

"Dinner and dancing? Tuxedos? You people will be wearing tuxedos." Garrett repeated.

_You people is it?_ "Yes?" I asked knowing that something was up and they didn't like the entire idea of what. What only skinny vamps could dress up? "It's a wedding between partners, long time partners that have children. Then we'll have our normal 2 other receptions. One Japanese and the other, the last one will be a luau."

Nessie flew back downstairs and stopped short with her phone in hand. "Lei," she called. I looked at her and I heard in my head, "_Nod to Nessie if it's ok to let Seth stay in the Puppy Place for the rest of the weekend. You pack a bag and get ready to leave if Edward gives the ok. I'll pick you up and Seth will come on his bike."_

"_Works for me. These people are whacked._ Yes!"

"What was that about?" Esme noticed Nessie and I looking at each other.

"Nothing," Nessie and I said together. And she headed back upstairs.

Then Edward looked at his pocket. It was his phone. I knew that Seth was calling. Edward read the message with Seth and Nessie proposal. Then he texted Carlisle. Then Carlisle excused himself. Moments later it was agreed to. And Carlisle nodded. It was done.

"Fine, let me explain it once and for all. We will all be wearing kimonos. Harkoni, my dad, enters first. Chief Black and his daughters and then the Angstadts enter first and are seated. Kolohe and Walela, then Travis and Rehka, then Jacob and I with the ring bearer, our godson, Koni. We had to tell him that Jedi wear these kinds of clothes so he decided that it was a good idea. Then my youngest brother, Yutan will accompany our mother down the aisle. They will say their 'I do's'. And then there will be pictures. All of us together. Then we change clothes. The kimonos will be hung in the reception hall for everyone people to admire. The happy couple will enter and be seated. In the ancient days that is when the the gifts would be presented but my parents have chosen not to have gifts . . ."

"What No Wedding Gifts EITHER?" Alice interrupted completely exasperated.

"They decided that if you wanted to give a gift to do seva instead."

"Seva?" Esme asked handing me the gravy.

"Yes," Jasper said. "Selfless work. Volunteer to do something for someone in their community. Like fixing things at Billy's house while you're in Hawaii on vacation."

"That's it. And so to entertain the guests, we're gonna dance."

"Jacob doesn't dance," Bella finally said something.

"Yes he does. What we're gonna do is dance into the reception hall, kinda like that YouTube video of the wedding party. 'Sharp Dressed Man', or' Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours' or that song from Dirty Dancing, 'Time of My Life'. Those are the songs we're considering right now. Then we eat. The reception that is held the next day will be Japanese. We'll be eating all kinds of Japanese food: Sashimi, yakitori, sushi, tempura and tepanyaki. Grilled and sautéed food and raw meat and fish."

"Sushi? Jacob doesn't eat raw fish. That's gross," Bella again.

_REALLY! Deer blood is gross TOO!_ "Yes he does. Then the last reception will be a Hawaiian luau. Lots of pork and rice. We will be hula dancing."

With the interrogation over, or maybe they just had enough of talking with or to me, they kinda changed topic to Cullen Christmas which was fine. With about 20 minutes until Seth arrived I excused myself.

.

.

.

"Garrett, why all of the questions about Hawaii?" Carlisle asked as Charlie took a seat in the family room.

"Well, a long time ago I was on a whaling excursion with 2 dear friends of mine. We alternated which ships in the fleet we were on so none of the humans knew what we were. After being out at sea for what seemed to be forever we came into port in Lahina. The ships were to be there for about 4 days before leaving to continue whaling for another 5 of 6 months then they were going to return to San Francisco. After we landed in Lahina we decided to search outside the town for food, Garret said not looking at Charlie. So as we neared a native village we saw women with tattoos like Leilei has. At first they were smiling then they started to scream in that sing songy language they speak. Carlos went to the first woman he saw and he tried to quiet her . . . but . . . and wanted to . . . feed. Then we smelled this stench come up from all around us. All of the women were screaming and as Carlos looked up to see what the problem was, a dog. A huge dog ran toward him, grabbed him my by his head and slammed him, his entire body against a large rock. That dog was moving so fast he took Carlos's head off and he killed himself because he couldn't stop himself. Then as Buron and I looked around us we noticed that there were men carrying axes and spears were shouting and running toward us. They weren't afraid like the humans usually were running away. The women were still screaming at us as they set what was left of Carlos on fire. Buron wanted revenge and said so, I felt like we needed to run. And grabbed him and I started to run. Then I noticed that as the men were running toward us they were changing into dogs. Big dogs brown furry and huge and they gave chase. For 3 days and nights they chased us across the island. Day and night. Up and down the hills, thru the valleys. They did not let up. Between the 2 of us we maybe killed 3 of them beside the one who died on our first encounter. We injured maybe a dozen or so but they did not stop. One of the women set herself up as bait, I guess. Since we hadn't fed we were hungry and she just cut her arms and stood upwind from us. We could see her. I told Buron we should just get the hell out of there. Go back to Lahina, take a few other sailors and get on the first ship and leave. Maybe swim to an adjacent island. He said that Carlos needed to be revenged. And he was going to do it so he headed toward the fresh blood smell. I heard the screams and later I saw the purple ashes rise into the night sky. I finally found the beach and decided to swim to the next island when I saw canoes in the water as some of the dog men were heading there already. There were fires burning up the beach from where I'd come from. They'd signaled that I was coming. So I swam directly to the first ship I saw and fed on board. Then found the ship I came on and escaped. If those people are Leilei's people then they are very very dangerous, determined and organized. I wouldn't let the Quileute get anywhere near them or have anything to do with any of them."

"What do you propose we do? Tell Jacob, a chief of the Quileute that he can't marry the woman he wants to marry because we don't approve? We know that the Quileute can fight. They fought on our behalf when the nomad Victoria came to kill Bella before she joined our family. So now we tell the Quileute that the Kai aren't welcome here in Forks because of what happened in Hawaii some 180 years ago? How do we dictate to our allies what they can and can't do? We will become the Volturi if we choose to do that?" Carlisle explained himself to Garrett.

"They are dangerous. I don't trust them or her for that matter. Why do you let her stay here?"

"I made an agreement with her father . . ." Carlisle stated firmly.

"The snow leopard?"

"Get her out of your house. Get all of them out of your house."

"Leilei is the only one still in our house. All the rest don't come here any longer," Esme confirmed.

"You allow Nessie to talk with one of them?" Garrett questioned her.

"Seth is Quileute not Kai and yes. She is his imprint. The shifters, that is what Leilei calls the people that change shape, they imprint. They fall in love at first sight with their perfect mates. Seth is imprinted on Nessie. She is his perfect mate, just as Bella is Edwards. It was that fact that saved our family from the Quileute after Bella became one of us," Esme responded.

"The treaty that I signed with the Quileute Chief Ephraim, Jacob's great grandfather did not allow for us to have someone 'join' our family here in Forks. Then Jacob changed the treaty to allow Bella to join us by deciding not to enforce that aspect of the treaty in her case only. There was a very difficult time after that until Seth declared he was imprinted on Nessie. Jacob enforced one of the pack rules that the imprinted couple cannot be forced to be apart. He faced down his own over this issue," Carlisle stated the facts as he knew them.

"Edward didn't feed on Bella," Kate remembered.

"What Jacob allowed was still a technicality. And from what Leilei told me Sam didn't believe that Seth was imprinted on Nessie until she confirmed it. Sam thought it was a ploy by Jacob to keep Bella here," Esme related information that maybe the rest of her family didn't know.

"What? That doesn't make any sense?" Edward asked.

"Yes it does. If Seth claimed to be imprinted on Nessie then their prohibition on breaking up the imprinted couples could be enforced. Nessie would have to be allowed to live because she was the imprint. That meant that Bella could be turned. If Jacob claimed to be imprinted it would seem too convenient," Carlisle elaborated to his family. "His pack members knew how he felt about Bella. They didn't trust him. Since Leilei confirmed the imprinting, all is well."

"How did Leilei confirm the imprinting?" Kate asked.

"She checked Seth's memory of the event. Leilei has that ability. She read his mind. She says that imprinting leaves like a scar," Esme finished.

"And if Leilei is imprinted on Jacob, then hold her captive here and make her people just go away," Garrett asked.

"And when the Volturi return, ask her to bring her people where ever we are and have them save us because we are holding her hostage? Stoop to Extortion? What do we do if they capture one of us? If they capture you in Alaska? They are watching you," Carlisle told his Alaskan family.

"Exchange hostages and prove we're just as bad as the Volturi? It is easier to be friends than enemies," Jasper stated with conviction.

"They are dangerous," Charlie echoed.

"And so are we," Carlisle admitted.

"How is it easier to be a friend to them?" Charlie asked. "Don't they tell you what to do?"

"We have agreed to the conditions written in the treaty. We have no plans to turn anyone else. We have no plans to feed on anyone. And most importantly we have no plans to go to the rez without asking their permission first. That is all that is in the treaty," Carlisle admitted.

Knock knock

"Who?" Kate asked.

"It's Leilei. She always knocks now. So we know she's coming. Her hearing is as acute as ours and she's overheard unkind comments we've made about her and her kind," Jasper answered.

"So, you're leaving," Esme asked she let me the house.

"Yes, have a good evening everyone," I said pausing in the doorway to the living room heading to the front door.

"Good night," they said in unison. What did I just walk into? Oh well. I smile and wave and leave them all there.

"She's dangerous Carlisle," Kate repeated.

"We are all dangerous. You know that," Carlisle repeated.

"But . . ."

"What do you want me to do? Return her to her family saying that we aren't capable of allowing her to live with us. She's never been violent toward us," Carlisle admitted.

Jasper added, "She can't. She's not capable of hurting us. She's mostly human and knows that. But her people are deadly. "

"What are they doing out there? On the rez. I mean every day?"

"Training," Charlie answered. "They are always training."

"Training for what?"

"They, the Kai," Jasper started, "Believe that the Volturi will return to eliminate the Quileute. Doing that will allow the Volturi to come after us."

"So what?" Rosalie said, "We won't be here if the Volturi return."

"When they return. They will probably return here to make sure that the Quileute can't come to help us. Then they will come after Nessie, Alice, Edward and Bella? Do you think the Volturi will forget about them? Not a chance," Jasper explained.

"So the Quileute will handle them, right?" Charlie asked knowing what almost happened the first time.

"How many of the Volturi came here last time? Will the 40 or so of the wolves be able to handle all of them?" was Edwards' unanswered question.

"The Kai will come and save them right?" Charlie repeated.

"The Kai may come and save them," Jasper answered him. "They will come and certainly save Leilei because she's one of them."

"But," Emmett added, "To save her they would have to save Jacob right? And saving him would mean saving Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry and however many there are in his pack right?"

Carlisle entered the discussion, "Yes and no. The children and grandchildren and the great grandchildren of Ephraim would all have to be saved. That could be a lot of people."

"So the Kai would come and save them, the wolves. All of them?" Charlie repeated.

"What about all of the rest of the people on the rez? Let them die?" Carlisle clarified the situation. "There are people in town that might smell like them too."

"The wolves will fight to the death," Jasper stated knowingly.

.

.

.

As I stood and listened for the sound of Seth on the motorcycle on the front porch Alice decided to grant me an audience. "So you're going to the rez?"

"Yes," I said. "Dinner went so well this decision was for the best. I'll get my stinky ass out of your house."

"Leilei . . . we aren't that . . ."

REALLY! Alice, "It's over. This little nightmare is over. Good night," I snapped. And in the distance, I hear the ex-Jacob motorbike, up the drive way Seth comes.

"Hey lady," Seth said giving me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. One of those Hawaiian hugs.

"Great to see you too!" As I gave a big hug to the smelly wolf boy again. "They're all in there, Charlie too. There are Doritos in the kitchen cabinets for Nessie."

"Have a good time on the rez. The people seemed to have a good time together. You guys having, 'Kids Day Out' tomorrow, the day camp tomorrow, went over well as an idea. Have fun," he grinned from ear to ear.

"Later Mr. Man," I said as he headed into the house.

That night there was a dance on the beach. We ate leftover turkey sandwiches. We slept at Billy's house and I made quiche and French toast for breakfast.

Billy looked at us kinda funny as I finished cooking breakfast. "What are you two planning? You look guilty. Did you two? I thought you said that you two wouldn't? Did you? Leilei are you . . .?"

"Billy, no. We didn't and no I'm not. _Although my mom would flip_. But this is just as important. You know that my parents are getting married this year? Well actually it's New Year's Eve in Hawaii and Jacob and I want to invite you to Christmas and to the wedding with us. We have all of the arrangements made. We got in touch with Rebecca and Keri and they said they'd love for you to come and see the kids and spend some time with them. Or you could stay with my mom . . . so all you have to say is yes. Please?"

"What?" Billy questioned.

"Christmas in Hawaii with Rebecca and Keri, Rachel and Paul, Leilei and I, Hank and baby Sara. Then come to the wedding on New Year's Eve. Just say yes, dad. It's all arranged. All you need to say is yes," Jacob repeated.

"Really?" he asked looking at all of us. Billy smiled with tears in his eyes. He didn't need to say anything else.

.

.

.

"I didn't know that her parents were getting married? Did you Carlisle?" Esme asked trying not too sound upset.

"I didn't know either. Why didn't she ask us?"

"Doesn't she need to ask us our permission to go her parents wedding? If we told her no, what would happen? She isn't planning to be here for Christmas. I thought we meant more to her than that."

"We do but, her parents are more important still, my love," Carlisle said moving to comfort his wife. "Maybe there will an invitation in the mail, asking us to let her go to the wedding. It's still November."

.

.

.

"She'll be leaving for Christmas . . . She'll be leaving for Christmas," Rosalie sang as she and Kate went for a run in the forest.

"You don't call her by name?"

"Never. Why she's a big stinky pain in the ass? Did I forget to say stinky?"

"Are you glad?" Kate asked thinking that Christmas in Forks might be a good idea.

"Oh Hell YES! You just don't know . . . she's a fucking nightmare. Well, you can smell her. And she dresses like a drunken thrift store model wearing hand me downs that people threw out . . . and I hate her. Did I mention that I hate her?"

"Well so do I," Alice said joining them. "She's a pain and Bella hates her. And if Bella hates her that much, then there has to be a good reason for it."

"Don't say that in front of Nessie. Nessie loves her and I won't have Nessie hurt," Rosalie warned Alice.

"Nessie likes her, why?" Kate questioned.

"Hell if I know. Stinky little," Alice started.

"She isn't little . . ." Rosalie finished.

"When is she coming back? To the house?"

"Whenever she comes back it will be too soon?"

"And she's been here for how long?"

"It's been like 3 months and we've got another 21 months to go. I'm not going to make it. I can't even think about how long it will be. It will take me at least 20 years to get her smell out of my clothes," Rosalie lamented on the prospect of Leilei being in the house.

.

.

.

On Sunday night Jacob took me back to the house. The guests waited for me to return to say goodbye. Why?

"It was lovely to meeting you," Kate smiled at me.

"Same here. Have a good trip."

"Are you leaving for Hawaii soon?" she asked again.

Want me out of the house? FINE. "I won't be leaving before the end of semester exams. Nearly the end of December." We all waved goodbye to each other as they got in their cars. Why didn't they run here?

November ended with the Cullens acting just a bit weirder than normal but what the fuck is normal any more anyway?


	10. Chapter 10

46

DECEMBER

Well dad? Where are you? I told you what happened on Thanksgiving. Dad? So Friday comes and it's more time with Jacob. On Sunday night I get a text message from my dad one word, "Friday."

"You're too happy. They'll know something is up," he said with a wink in his voice.

"I'll tell them it's something furry that they won't understand." So out of the car and up the drive way I go and then there I am.

"What's going on?" I asked coming into the house.

Emmett was so happy even I could feel it. "Car show in Vegas BABY!"

"There is also a fashion show," Alice added. "High fashion and day wear."

"We're going shopping. We'll be gone for at least a week," Rosalie snapped in my general direction.

"Have fun . . . Vegas," I gasped. I'd never been but then again Jacob and I hadn't taken a vacation yet.

"Would you like to come?" Alice asked.

"School," I said walking into the kitchen. I got some groceries and headed to the cottage. They headed out in the dark. Oh well.

Harkoni called on that Wednesday and spoke to Carlisle. Carlisle didn't say anything to me. He just asked me to come home on Friday night early. Bet on it. I came 'home' for the last time. I knew it was over because I saw Charo and Kenji outside the house with the cars, just waiting. I knocked and then entered because I knew no one would answer the door. I headed into the dining room. I could smell my dad over the Cullen stench any day. "Daddy," I said as I hugged him.

"Get your things," he said.

Esme looked like she was in shock. I guess she thought I'd leave on Christmas break for the wedding and then come back here. As if.

"I'm all packed," I said as I headed out to the cottage to get my bags. I was way ready to go.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Carlisle, still trying to be the mediator.

"No. Nothing. Thank you for your kindness to my daughter."

"I'll send Nessie a DVD of Christmas and of the wedding. I promised her that I would," I said trying to make Esme feel better. Even I could feel how upset she was. That's why you have a family.

"Does Nessie know that you aren't coming back?" Esme managed to ask looking like she was actually going to cry.

"No. But she knows that this wasn't working out. This way Seth can move into the cottage and your home will be back to normal. _You'll be able to have your peaceful home back. Now new and improved and Kai free."_

Then Carlisle asked, "Where will you live?"

"Leilei will live at the farm with Kolohe. Don't worry she'll still attend high school and graduate on time. Have a good evening," Harkoni finished with a bow.

"Gives this to Alice, please?" I asked handing Carlisle an envelope.

"Yes, of course. Have a good evening."

As we left Harkoni touched my shoulder, "_What's that?"_

"_It was a check for the clothes Alice bought for Jacob and I. Mom told me to make sure she was repaid. Mom said she'd give me half_."

"_Good. I'll pay you the rest_." We loaded the truck with my stuff and I got in the car with Harkoni and I knew we were headed to the rez for dinner.

"We have to go," Alice said to Jasper in a low whisper as they played 21. "Now."

"What?"

"We have to go. Something is wrong at home. Call Carlisle. I'll call Bella and Edward," she said taking her chips off of the table.

"What's the problem?" Jasper asked looking around for the danger that only she saw.

"Something is wrong at home. I feel Esme all upset and I can't see what happened."

Jasper said, "I'll call them first. See if they are ok?"

"Ok, then call them," Alice countered heading toward the room where Nessie was watching a movie with Bella.

Nessie saw her mother and Alice talking and packing up the clothes that they bought, "what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing sweetheart," the answer came in stereo.

"There is something wrong. What's wrong? Is there a problem with Seth?" Nessie insisted.

"No. I don't think so," Bella answered her daughter.

"I'm calling Seth," Nessie said with conviction.

"Do that. Find out what's wrong."

"If nothing's wrong, then how can I find out what's wrong?" Nessie asked listening to the phone ring. "Seth, what's wrong?"

"Auntie Alice is all upset. Why?"

"That's true . . . ok . . . It makes sense," she nodded listening to Seth explain that Leilei was leaving the Cullen house. That she and Rosalie and Alice didn't get along. And things would be better if Leilei wasn't there.

"That means you can move into the Puppy Place? Maybe?" Nessie asked.

"Fine, I'll tell mom and dad what happened. They'll be happy to know that the world hasn't ended. Things have just changed. Mahalo." 

"What? She's gone?" Alice asked. "She's out of our lives finally!"

"Oh, Hell Yeah!" Rosalie hooted as she started dancing with Emmett.

"Don't sound too happy Rosalie. I liked Leilei," Emmett admitted.

"Alice, did you hear? Leilei left. Maybe she said something to Esme that upset her. She's gone," Bella said.

"Hot damn! Now, I feel like celebrating," Rosalie stated with conviction.

"We'll celebrate when we get back home," Alice said still packing.

"We're leaving? Still?"

"Yes, Nessie."

"We should go home and enjoy the lack of stink," Rosalie stated aloud.

"Rosalie, Nessie is standing right here. You know how she feels about Seth. Will you please think about her feelings," Edward said watching Nessie look strangely at her aunt.

"I know but I'm just so happy," she said gleefully still dancing.

On the drive back from Las Vegas Nessie sat in the Audi with her parents. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in the Porsche and they sang the entire way home. As they pulled up in the driveway the house was still.

"God, their smell is still in the air. But it's over now!" Rosalie sung as she got out of the car. "Esme, we're back. We're home!" she bellowed.

"Hello family," Carlisle said defeated. "I didn't expect you back so soon. Isn't the car show still on?"

"Hello angel," Esme said giving Nessie a hug.

"She's my friend," Nessie said falling into her grandmothers arms.

"I know. I know but things change sweetheart," Esme said.

"But Leilei and I were . . ."

"I'm sure you and Leilei are still friends. Talk to Seth, maybe something can be worked out. You're still an imprint and she's still Jacob's imprint. That can't change. So we'll see what happens next," Carlisle said to his granddaughter as he handed Alice an envelope, "Alice, this is for you. Leilei left it."

"It's a check for the clothing that I bought for her and Jacob. She paid for it. All of it. What an insult! That was a gift. That ungrateful . . ."

"You didn't ask what she, what they, liked and you spent too much money in their eyes on the clothing. It seems fair to pay for it," Esme said. "I'm sure she left the clothing in the cottage."

"But,"

"But with us you know when we'll wear what you buy for us. With them she said no and you didn't believe her. Or listen to her," Emmett stated getting the new clothes out of cars.

"Alice let's take the money and go shopping for Christmas presents instead," Rosalie hooted.

"Deal, we'll celebrate. Let's throw a party."

"Are you both so heartless? Nessie has just lost her only best girlfriend. Leilei isn't here any longer. Her people may consider us enemies at the worst, untrustworthy at best. And you're celebrating? I'd hoped that we could be friends with them, the Kai. They are so numerous it seems, to be able to have friends. Real friends that we could have friendships with. Almost people our own ages to be friends with. Love, it's not that you're not enough but . . ." Esme cried tearlessly.

"I understand," Carlisle concurred. "Leilei was the child you liked to raise."

"What?" Rosalie asked spinning on her heels.

"It's a mothers' job to braid hair and make breakfast. Wash clothes and plan what needs to be done. With Nessie growing up, grown. Well almost, that was coming to an end. With Leilei in the house especially with Jacob and Seth here, it was a slice of heaven. Not that I think you two would understand that. We made cookies for Jacob and Seth to eat for snacks. 5 dozen at a time of course. Leilei knew how to cook things I've never seen before. She picked up things for Nessie that I wouldn't consider giving to her but Leilei explained that even she took classes in how to be American so she could pass. In many ways Leilei was helping this family while smelling up the house," Esme spat with anger at her children. "It was an arrangement I could live with for 2 years. And now Nessie doesn't have any friends to be with. Are you happy?"

"We'll both miss her in our lives," Carlisle concurred. "Enjoy your party," he finished as he and Esme headed upstairs to their room.

"Esme's really upset," Rosalie said shocked.

"Yes," Emmett said. "Well, while you hated Leilei, Esme liked doing things with her and for her."

.

.

.

Someone was ringing the bell at the farm stand. I knew that the boys and Leah were on their way. They all went out to play in the fresh snow last night and they were coming to welcome me home, well welcome me back home. And someone was ringing the bell at the stand. So I grab my boots, don't really need them but oh well. And as I get close I smell Cullen. "_Cullens at the farm stand,_" I send to Jacob who was having fun with Jamie, Quil, Embry and Seth on the way back from the rez.

"_You're backup is there if there's trouble."_

"_I know but damn, I haven't been gone 12 hrs. What's wrong now?"_

"_You probably forgot something, maybe?"_

"_Listen in as the fun begins . . ."_

"_Oh My God!_ What the bloody hell do you want? I haven't been gone 1 whole day yet and you're here complaining about what? Did I leave 3 hairs somewhere? What?" I scream. Rosalie just stood there, staring at me. Emmett joined her like half a moment later. To keep her from killing me no doubt. "I'd thought you and Alice would be skipping down Front Street throwing $100.00 bills over your shoulders singing, Ding Dong the Webelo bitch is out of our house. And instead you're here! **WHAT!"**

"She's so upset, she crushed," Rosalie stuttered.

"Nessie knew that I was leaving. I told her that I wasn't going to be around for Christmas and New Year's. She offered to be the flower girl for my parents wedding. I told her next time maybe."

"Not Nessie! . . . Esme!" Emmett said.

"_Son of a bitch! . . ._ Really?"

"_Leilei, don't do it. We're not that close yet."_

"_I've got to. Rosalie needs to understand . . ."_

"_Play with fire much?"_

"_Yup actually. _So what do you want me to do? What are you going to do? Drag me back to the Puppy Place and tell me it's my job to make sure that Esme is happy? When I lived there you made sure that you let me know each and every single fucking day that I stank and you hated me and everything about me. And now, things are completely different. Did you think that my father would leave me with you for 2 years while you treated me the way you did? You couldn't just say, 'Fine it stinks. We'll go to Alaska and come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas – since it means so much to Carlisle - the family together on holidays'. And the rest of the time just leave me the fuck alone. But no! That didn't happen. And I still want to know who the fuck has that dog whistle?"

"_Nessie has it."_

"_I know. I want to see if they'll fess up to being the ones who gave it to her?"_

"_Not gonna happen."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"Didn't you know it was over when you people violated the treaty? Really? So my advice to you is the same advice you gave to Seth, 'So what? Forget about it. In 50 years it won't make a difference'." That's when she lunged and Emmett caught her. She snarled at me and I loved it. Revenge is best served ice fucking cold with a double side of attitude and this morning I am your server, my name is Leilei. Bitch! I moved off of the farm stand counter to the ground. I knew the packs were close. We could feel their little teeny tiny footsteps on the ground. Jacob fazed and walked past them to my right side.

"**Naked!**!" Rosalie screamed looking away.

"Sorry. This is Kai land and we're werewolf friendly over here so that means naked is just fine," I said aloud giving my man a hug. "Morning Jacob."

"Hey boo! _Push much!_ Hey, what up Emmett?" Jacob said as he hugged me, you. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Fried fish, bacon sandwiches, hash browns, hoe cakes, green mango smoothie and congee with scrambled eggs. There are towels and paraos in the kitchen everyone." I said as the rest of Jacob's pack and the guests walked past Rosalie and Emmett on all fours. "The water isn't hot yet but there is water to wash with if you want to."

Just past where Rosalie wasn't looking at naked Jacob the rest of the pack broke out of the forest. Third from the last person was an unusually tall shiba with scruffy fur on his right fore paw. He fazed and walked over to me. I gave him a big hug and kiss. "It's good that you're back home young one," Tokar said.

"Thank you. It is good to be home."

"Quil, will you please start to coffee when you get there?"

He fazed, then stood there, flexing for a minute. "Yup, no problem," he said grinning from ear to ear showing off his newer leaner muscular body.

A brown and tan wolf walked up to me. She was followed by 2 other shiba's that I didn't recognize. Leah and her honor guard.

"Good to see you," I said giving her a hug after she fazed. I helped to wrap her in a bright blue sarong she brought with her.

"Night dance tonight!" Leah said with a big smile on her face.

"_Great !"_

"Oh bless you!" I said to a mahogany wolf with a white tipped tail and ears. It was the fresh and concentrated Cullen smell that made Jamie sneeze. "You, get to the house and blow your nose. Bless you again."

Then a roar went up and I knew it to be my dad. Even Jamie stopped to look and see what was what. Harkoni roared all sonically loud and booming and then came up to me and purred standing at my left side. He'd snuck around the house and came up from behind.

"Daddy! I'm glad you decided to come. Stay for breakfast please?"

He fazed, "All right, I will. Good morning!" He said nodding to Rosalie and Emmett.

"We should go," Emmett said to Rosalie.

Then all of the wolves and shibas disappeared took to the woods or behind the farm stand almost in an instant. So did dad as a car drove down the street. It was Charlie.

"Good morning Charlie," Emmett and Rosalie said.

"Good morning all. What are you doing here?" he asked me narrowing his eyes at me. "I thought you'd be on the rez?"

"Actually, that's none of your business. _Why is he here anyway?" _I answered and asked.

"_No clue babe? Do you think they know?"_

"_Nope."_

Charlie tried to stare me down but I'm taller than him so he got back into his car and pulled a U-turn and drove away.

"What? Why were you being so rude to Charlie?" Emmett questioned me.

"Didn't you know? He's decided that he's going to go public with the news of the Quileute being werewolves. Blackmail is a bad business."

"Blackmail?"

"Charlie told Sam he'd go public if Sam doesn't bring him to the pack meetings. You know, let the tribal council know about the settlement money. He'll disappear if he keeps it up."

"Disappear?"

"Did you go stupid in the last few minutes Rosalie? Gone without a trace. Poof gone. Disappear. Dead. We won't let him go public."

"We'll stop that from happening. You won't hurt Charlie," Rosalie snarled.

"Then make him shut the fuck up. Threatening Sam and Jacob for a spot on the pack council isn't going to win him any friends. And might get him hurt, for real," I said in my most menacing voice.

"Coming Leilei?" Jacob called.

"Right now. Bye," I finished turning my back on them and headed back to breakfast with the pack.

"_It has to be Bella and Edward who's spilling the goods to Charlie."_

"_Or Bella or Edward."_

"_How many times must we tell them to get a handle on Charlie?"_

"_I don't know but he'd better get himself in check soon."_

_._

_._

_._

"Well, what did she say?" Alice asked. She had to ask. She had to know. She couldn't see what happened at the meeting between the Leilei effect and the pack members. She was blind.

"What do you think she said? . . . 'In 50 years it won't matter'," Rosalie lamented.

"That bitch . . . I'm going to . . ."

"You're not going to do anything," Jasper said to calm his wife. "That's the exact same thing Rosalie said to them about Seth. Leilei's not here anymore. Isn't that what you wanted? Now you have it and because Esme isn't happy you're still mad at Leilei. Let it go. She's gone and she won't be back. Now we have to focus on Esme and trying to make her feel better. Did they say anything else?"

"Only that Charlie needs to back off. He wants to sit on the pack council as the Cullen representative and he's threatening to blackmail them to let him do that. Its making them feel threatened. They've threatened violence against him and they say he's acting like he's immune," Emmett stated, wanting to sound alarmed about it.

"What? . . . Charlie's threatening to expose the Quileute?" Carlisle questioned.

"Leilei said he's threatening to let the tribal council know about the settlement payment. And to keep his mouth shut he wants a seat on the pack council," Emmett repeated.

"They wouldn't hurt him would they?" Rosalie asked Carlisle.

"Yes, they would," Carlisle said feeling fear take him. "We won't out the Quileute and they won't out us but Charlie . . . this is dangerous. He's probably expecting us to back him up. I believe he thinks he's helping. And he isn't. We need to find out as much as we can about what he's threatening to do and make him stop. If the Quileute catch him on the rez alone . . . we won't be able to help him."

"They wouldn't . . ." Rosalie snarled.

"Yes, they would. Wouldn't you?" Jasper asked Rosalie.

"Anything else?" Carlisle

After a pause Emmett said, "Jacob is huge."

"Oh My God! Emmett!" Rosalie spat disgusted. "Really?"

"No, not that," Emmett said looking at his wife funny. "The boys that fazed were naked. So was her father and no one seemed to be worried about that. Well anyway, I haven't seen Jacob up close in a while and him standing next to Leilei, they looked normal but when he was standing next to me I could see that he's bigger. Like he's put on muscle. Both he and Quil have put on like 50 lbs. of muscle at least."

"That's understandable since Tokar is supposedly a trainer. They've probably been in training. So they're stronger," Carlisle said.

"And they have some attitude about it. Quil flexed," Emmett admitted.

"He's probably proud of it," Jasper said smiling.

"They even said they were having another of their night dances. Actually it sounds like fun," Emmett said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Baby, dancing in the snow to loud music at the farm with your friends. It sounds like fun to me. And no, Carlisle I'm not going. But it sounds like fun."

.

.

.

"Are you sure? Well I'll see what I can do," Jacob said. "Thanks Carlisle," he ended the call and returned to helping me clean up after breakfast.

"_What are you planning Jacob?"_

"_Well Esme is depressed. It seems that she didn't want you to leave. She didn't think that things were that bad and now. Well . . ."_

"_So were Alice and Rosalie dancing all over the house?"_

"_They were until she told them to stop and to plan to spend the rest of the month cleaning. The Alaskans are coming for Christmas. Is there something that we can do?"_

"_What? Other than dance in the streets too?"_

"_Baby, you like Esme and so do I. So is there something anything that . . ."_

"_Let me think about it. Are we going to the rez today?"_

"_Yeah, a bit later," _Jacob sent looking at me strangely.

"_Well, ok then. I think I might need a cookie recipe or 2? Don't you?"_

"_No, I don't . . . well . . . now that I think about it_. Yeah, I think you do," Jacob said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

So after breakfast was cleaned up, we were all going to head to the rez to talk wedding preparations and family. Jacob and I decided we needed to make a stop in town at the grocery store before heading to the rez.

So up pulls a Mercedes in a spot across the parking lot and I head to the car. "Hi. Good morning!" I say all cheerful to Esme and Carlisle as they sat in the car. Nessie was in the back seat.

"She looks so happy," I overheard Nessie say.

"Good morning," Esme said trying to sound cheerful but it wasn't working. "Here. I didn't think you wanted the recipes," she said handing the book we'd put together to me.

"Esme, if you give me all of the recipes now, then I can't call you asking for more of them. All I wanted was the recipe for the sesame cookies. Then maybe in a few days I'll ask for the recipe for the ox tail soup." I hope she picks up on what I'm trying to do here.

"Oh! I see. So here you are then," she said smiling tearing the one page from the book she'd put together.

"You look like a snow bunny," Carlisle said.

"Snow bunny? _Is that an insult?" _

"In the 1950's the women who were the girlfriends of skiers wore sweaters like the one you're wearing with black ski pants and similar boots. They were called snow bunnies," Carlisle explained to me. I guess my expression looked confused.

"So I'm a vicious snow bunny who's with a wolfie boy," I giggled.

"But his car is a rabbit anyway," Nessie added.

"Where did that outfit come from?" Esme asked relaxed at last.

"Well Jacob asked Leah and Rehka how to get his sweaters back. They told him to give me things that I'd like better than his clothes and I'd probably give his things back. I'm letting him think that he's figured that out. For now."

"So you're spending the day at the rez?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, my dad will be here until tomorrow then he's off to Hawaii to get ready for the wedding. He said mom is going nutz and so he needs to be there to help keep her calm. Nessie call Seth and let him know what's in the cabinets of the cottage. He said he'd go shopping to get you snacks."

"Little chocolate things? And little salty things?"

"And little cheesie things too!"

"Ok, you two," Carlisle said with a gentle smile. "Jacob looks like he's ready to go. And we should go too. We're taking Nessie out for a ride." 'Thank you,' Carlisle mouthed silently while Esme was looking at me.

"Fine then. Have fun Nessie," I called to them as they drove away. Jacob came and took me by the hand. "

"_That was really nice. What you just did."_

"_I did it for Seth. He's never asks for anything. Helping him and Nessie in any way I can is my job."_

.

.

.

The new routine for the last week or so was Jacob and I slept in the yurt with Kolohe. And I get ready for school in the shower house. I make breakfast at night so it's easy to eat in the morning. Jacob takes me to school and he brings lunch if he's not working. If he is then I'll bring my lunch with me. 2 days before we leave Travis and Rehka arrive. So there are 5 people in the yurt. But it's only for 2 days.

.

.

December 21

My dreams/nightmares of the plane ride were true. The flight crew looked shocked but when we began to speak Hawaiian they calmed down. Rachel and Billy sat in first class. The rest of us were in business class. We needed the leg room. Maybe all of those skinny vampires could all sit in the same seat, we couldn't. Jacob was a white knuckle flyer. Now that's funny! We landed without Jacob breaking the plane and I felt at home when we stepped out of the airport into the warm air. We headed to the vans that were there to take us to the homeland. Rebecca was at my mom's house already. We drove out into the forest to the end of the road. Then down our street to my mom's house. We lived across the street from the cliffs that were above the beach.

"This is beautiful. Really beautiful," Jacob gasped as we were on the way to the homeland.

We pulled up in front of house, west facing toward the ocean. It's just a house but it's home. My western home. It's kinda like a slice out of the middle of my dad's house. Big kitchen, dining, living, family rooms. With lots of bedrooms. "This is my mom's house. Come on in everyone," I said. "Welcome, aloha!"

"Just a moment," Nona said standing on the porch and she picked up a basin of seawater. Then she flicked sea water on us all before we crossed the threshold of her house. "It's a sign to the goddess that you are welcome in this house. It's a way to ask for her protection. Your daughter and her husband got sprinkled too. Come in everyone. Billy, Leilei told me about your health concerns, no problem. Please come in." The porch had been modified with a ramp that looked old enough to be part of the house. Billy accepted it as normal.

Jacob said, "Now I see why Seth got so tan. Is it like this all the time?"

"Sunny? Yeah although it does rain a lot. I mean shower," I said. It rains in Forks.

Harkoni came to the house after we finally got in. With us all in the house it was a bit close but still nice. The house seemed smaller to me but then again I'm taller. Billy said he'd stay here with us until the wedding then he'd move in with Rebecca for about a week. Mom had worked out the bedroom assignments. Paul and Rachel had 1 bedroom. Travis and Rehka had 1 of the lanais. Jacob and I had the other lanai. Billy had a bedroom to himself. Mom had the other. Kolohe would stay with Chaska and Tara and Yutan. Harkoni was staying with Bishop Price. When all of the introductions were done, we ate dinner. As Keri and Rebecca were getting ready to leave for the evening Hank decided that he wanted to stay. Koni and he were about the same age, they became fast friends. Mom said it was fine and she'd let them sleep in the living room – just like they were camping.

"So were sleeping outside?" Jacob asked.

"Here on the porch. It's screened in so no mosquitos. We'll be in a hammock, so parao yourself and I'll get a quilt," I quick kissed him to quiet him. _"We don't feel the temp so it's ok. People who might not be as comfortable get rooms in the house with heat."_

"Ok boys time for bed. Uncle Jacob and I will be right out here," I said getting the sleeping bags for them.

"When is Christmas?" Koni asked.

"3 days from today," I said handing him a pillow.

"Will there be presents?" he asked sounding worried.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe?" I said. "What do you think?"

"If we were good, then maybe yes," he said looking at Hank to be sure he had all of the info correct.

"Were you good? Both of you?" I asked.

"_I was,"_ someone sent.

"I try to be," Koni said like he was trying to bargain with me.

"That's good enough then. Ok go to sleep. Both of you. Did you go to the bathroom? Ok, then night." I turned out most of the lights leaving enough light to see the way to the bathroom if they needed it.

"_So this is the land of the Hoku Ao. Seth got this kind of welcome. No wonder he liked it so such_," Jacob sent settling in for the night.

"_Don't sleep to heavy. We're watching the kids you know. They're right inside just on the dining room rug_."

"_Are they gonna be ok?"_

"_With the rug on the floor. Futon on top of that with sleeping bags? I think they'll be so warm they'll cook. And they are here in the land of shiba's and there are 2 wolves in the house. Problem?"_

"_No problem_," he sent while falling asleep.

.

.

.

December 22

I got up early and helped to make breakfast. Fruit and eggs and zucchini bread toast. Yogurt and muffins, fruit and smoothies. We waited for Rebecca and Keri to come before Jacob and I took the kids to the beach. Travis and Rehka were going back to the airport. Her parents were arriving from Sweden. They missed a connection in NYC. There was bad weather.

"We may vacation here," Jacob said after we climbed down to the beach from the houses above.

"If you think this is nice, then Tahiti and New Zealand would blow your mind," I giggled as we made our beach head for the day. We were babysitting for the 5-9 yr. old boys. Since the parents were still working and the kids were out of school having someone take care of them was something that we as Hoku Ao did down at the beach for most of the day. Playing games and swimming and feeding them lunch and if I had to knock them all on their heads to get them to take a nap I'd do that too.

"Any Hoku Ao pack things happening soon?" Jacob asked.

"They put on the Christmas party celebration. And the parties that we normally have at New Year's End. But this year our family is sponsoring them," I said knowing that I'd be paying my share over the next 150 years.

"Harkoni suggested that we go up to the school this evening to have our 'family talk'," Jacob said knowing that that discussion would be hard. But after spending most of the day chasing 5 year olds around it might be easier to talk to his sister.

"The picnic tables would be the perfect place to have that 'talk'. That way we wouldn't really have to be too quiet and things could be discussed," I giggled. Rachel, Rebecca, Paul and Billy with Jacob and I would be heading to the school in the afternoon for the talk. I'd take my picture book just in case. Jacob was nervous but he knew this had to happen before his 5 yr. old nephew, Hank, got any older. That boy might go fuzzy when he was a teenager. He should at least hear the stories and maybe make a choice before he entered that nightmare alone like Sam.

"It's really nice up here," Rebecca said. Then she just stopped and got to the point, "Ok, so what's with all the secrecy? Why all the way up here? What's going on? Jacob did you bring us all up here to announce that Leilei is pregnant?"

"No, that's not it. There will be a big party when that happens," Jacob said partly embarrassed. "I brought you up here to explain something to you in person. . . . Do you remember all of those old tribal stories about the cold ones and the wolves?" He began.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well . . . all of those stories are true. Ephraim was the last Quileute chief that was a werewolf and I take after our great grandfather."

She laughed nervously at first. Then she realized that we weren't laughing. "Are you saying that you think you're a werewolf? Leilei, what have you been feeding him?"

"I don't think I'm a werewolf, I know I am a werewolf," Jacob said proudly. Jacob stood and reached for the cord on his parao.

"You're not gonna . . . right here and now. Jacob come on. The moon's not full," Rebecca said looking at the rest of us. We didn't move.

"I don't need the full moon," he said. Then bam, naked and then poof all fuzzy. Then bam Rebecca fainted.

Billy said, "I expected as much. Good catch Paul."

So after some cool water on her face she woke up. "I guess I fainted. I had the strangest . . . Oh My God! It's still here."

"That's he's still here and yes, this is Jacob and he's still here. He can hear you but he can't talk to you. He'd howl and there aren't any wolves in Hawaii so that would be really strange," I said giggling.

"It's a trick. It has to be a trick," she said starting to panic. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's no trick," Billy said. "You needed to be told. Your son might carry the genes to be able to do this too. Jacob." And Jacob fazed back.

And she dropped again.

Rachel said, "I expected her to do it once but not twice. Thanks for catching her again babe."

Paul, "I guess that's why I'm here."

"Ok, what did you do to me?" Rebecca said again.

"Nothing. Our brother is a werewolf and so is your brother in law to be, Paul. Deal with it," Rachel said point blank.

"So great grandpa Ephraim was a werewolf," Rebecca said taking a sip of water. "Did he get bitten or something?"

"No. Not as far as we know, he was born with this ability. He was the last wolf pack leader. And there was an Utley, a Clearwater and an Otero in that wolf pack then. And the same thing now," Jacob told his sister.

"So there are more than just you Jacob?"

"We number about 40 give or take," Paul said. "Yeah, I'm one too."

"What? . . . Clearwater too! So cute little Seth is one of you too?"

"And so is Leah," Rachel. "We decided to tell you in person so you could see that it's not that weird. Your kids might be able to do this too."

"That's it," Rebecca said shaking her head. "No more kids. I'll tell Keri . . . no more kids."

"Don't be silly," Billy said. "I love my grandchildren. Fuzzy or not but if they can't go fuzzy they might carry the genes to do it. You should know it's a possibility."

"Leilei?" she asked. "When did you find out? How did Jacob tell you he was a freak?"

"He's not a freak. He's your brother," I stated with conviction. "I knew the first time I looked into his eyes who and what he was. And I've loved him ever since. Most of the members of my family, well the male ones anyway are shifters. That's what we call them. I never thought that I'd marry a 'regular' man. When Jacob and I found each other it was and is perfect."

"Your father? Kolohe? Travis? Yutan?"

"We're not sure about Yutan yet. He's only 10. They can't start changing until they are like 15 or so he's got time. But the rest, yeah. Pretty much."

"But the rest are? Koni too? Are all of the men down there go all poofie?"

"Koni, probably. His father was a great warrior. A shiba, like this." I showed her a picture from my book.

"Who's this?" she asked looking at another picture from my book.

"That's Kolohe. And this is my dad."

"Holy shit! . . . He's a jaguar?"

"Snow leopard, my dad is a snow leopard. This is Travis. This is Mr. Angstadt, Rehka's father."

"You have got to be kidding me? Please?" Rebecca begged. "Tell me this is just a sick joke?"

"No, this is for real. At some point Paul and I will get married. Leilei and Jacob will get married too. We'll have children to carry on this legacy, to ensure the safety of our people," Rachel said.

"To ensure our safety from what?" Rebecca begged.

"The cold ones are vampires," Billy said.

"Ok, now I know ALL of you have gone over the edge. Vampires? Really?"

"So why would there be werewolves, if not to kill vampires?" Paul asked.

"To . . . to . . . I don't know . . . Vampires?" Rebecca concluded. "Really?"

"Believe it. They feel cold because they're dead. And they hunted humans for blood and you know the stories. The wolf packs tore them to pieces," Paul said.

"And then burnt the pieces to keep them from coming back together. I know the stories but it's a story. But you're saying it's all true," Rebecca said.

"Do you need me to faze again to prove it to you?" Jacob asked.

"No," she said. "Does that hurt? It looks like it hurts."

"No, it doesn't. It just takes a lot of energy," he grinned.

"So that's why you eat so much. So is Paul in your group?" Rebecca finally got her footing.

"No. Paul is Sam's second in command. Seth is my second and each group is called a pack. Wolves travel in packs," he explained.

"So, Leilei you're going marry my brother, the pack leader?"

"And be a pack leader's wife, just like Emily. I'll cook when they hold meetings at our house. Talk with the wives and imprints, help with the kids. Pack stuff."

"Imprints?"

"When a pack member finds his perfect match he falls in love with her. It's all in the eyes. That's called imprinting. She'll be the best person for him to have children with. Nona is my dad's perfect match. I'm Jacob's. Your sister is Paul's."

"Is it possible for the woman to not want the guy?" Now she's getting all analytical. And I like that.

"Yes, it is. People outside of our community may not understand what it means but inside our community – we get it. And honor it."

"So your father is ok with you and . . . that's right he's a leopard. He's ok that Jacob isn't a leopard?"

"Yup. Says he can't wait to be a grandfather. And yes, the kids are human, just regular normal human until they're teenagers then some of the boys change when they smell 'Vampire' in the air."

"Change?"

"Go all hairy and bam!" Jacob said taking a seat next to me. "No. We start by getting sick. Then we grow. I'm 6'8" tall now. I grew about a foot. I put on about 100 lbs. of muscle. And I had to cut my hair. When I faze if my hair is too long it gets in my eyes and I can't see."

"The house was full of ripped clothes and shoes for a while. But he's gotten better about that since he's learned to control it. For a while I thought he'd have to run around naked," Billy added the father perspective to our talk.

"When the boys are in the run – sometimes they do. But usually it's paraos or kimonos for everyone. Something loose that just breaks away. When they finally get it down life in the house gets simpler," I chimed in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rebecca asked.

"I grew up in a house where we trained the boys to hunt as a pack. Dogs or wolves it's all pretty much the same. To be really effective as a group they have to train together. So in our house had 15 to 20 boys breaking out of their clothes, eating like there was no tomorrow and fighting all the time. They had to establish who was who and who the leader was. But they are some of the best pack leaders and trainers in our world."

"So there are vampires out there," she hesitated. "Eating people? Real vampires?"

"Yes," we all said.

"Have you killed, is that the right word, some of them Jacob?"

"Yes I have. And that is the right word, killed," he answered without sounding too proud about it.

"Paul? You too?"

"Me too. The rez is out of the way so they think that it makes it a safe place to hunt without causing too much trouble. Without being seen. With us watching the rez and Forks, it's a safe bet that we will see them before they see us," Paul boasted.

"And my son may be one of you?"

"That's right sis," Jacob said.

Then there was quiet.

Then there wasn't.

"So what happens now?" Rebecca asked looking at all of us waiting for her to finish processing.

"You and your husband raise your son. When he's 12 or so let him go to Jacob and Leilei's house in the summer, for just a couple of weeks. Let him meet the other boys about his age and learn the stories of our people. When he's 15 or so maybe let him stay for a year and go to high school for a year on the rez. And we'll see if he's a pack member or not. If he is – Jacob will train him to understand who and what he is. If not then your son will come back to you to spend his junior and senior year with you," Billy said laying out the plan.

"So, if he is one of you then . . ." Rebecca began.

"There are decisions that only he can make," Jacob finished her sentence.

"So how many of the wedding people here are you?" the questioning began.

"Some," I answered.

"You're not gonna give me a number? Or tell me who they are?"

"Well I've told you some. And no, because you'll go looking for them. Does it really matter? All you need to know is that they will protect you with their lives if a vamp comes here and they won't. The islands are clear of them because they get dead as soon as they get here. No questions. The men can tell who's a vamp and who's a person. The vamps smell to them."

"Them?"

"Like 3 day old moldy bat shit," Paul said for me, I guess.

"Oh, thanks for that," Rebecca snapped and she sounded just like Rachel.

"So they get identified as soon as they get off the planes or boats and it's on," I continued.

"Right there in the airport?"

"No. They are followed and the packs take care of business when no one is watching," I said. D'oh! "Are there any more questions? We won't answer any other questions when we leave here. If you ask anything we'll just look at you like you got hit in the head by a coconut."

"So, Leilei you grew up with this? I feel so sorry for you," she said reaching for me.

"_Oh no, not that again_. Why does everyone say that? Yes, I was brought up in this world by people who loved me and spoiled me rotten. Usually I was the only little kid in our house with like 20 boys that were learning to be a pack. I thought it was fun and when I was told that I'd never be able to shift like them I cried for a week. Ok, there weren't any evil stepmothers in my bedtime stories but there were red-eyed monsters. The vamps have red eyes, blood red. It's what I grew up with. It's what I know. Now I'm learning the Quileute stories and how to be a wife for Jacob. Part of that is telling you that your son might inherit the Quileute legacy of being a werewolf. And just like my mom, if he fazes and you won't have that in your house he'll be welcome to live with us. The same way that my mom let Travis come and live with us when his mother threw him out when she found out he could faze."

"Is she, Travis's mother coming to the wedding?" Billy asked concerned.

"Yes she is. Her name is Shelly."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Paul asked knowing all of that story.

"Mom said she didn't think so. She might just want to see him. She hasn't seen him in years. Maybe she's upset that he's changed his last name to Honshiro."

"Have you decided on a 'Black' yet?" Billy asked changing the subject. I told him that I was thinking about a Hawaiian name for our oldest daughter. And I asked him what 'Black' meant to him. He wasn't sure how to define it.

"I'm thinking, 'Forest dark without a sliver of moonlight'," I said. It sounded poetic enough to me.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Ok, it's our Hawaiian tradition to explain what it is and not just name it. So Clearwater could be, 'I can see the small fish at the bottom of the pool'. So our first daughter will be some combination of Sarah, for your mother. Forest dark without a sliver of moonlight meaning Black. And Princess, which is what my parents gave me as a middle name." I gave Billy a hug. He just didn't let go.

"_Are you going to tell her everything?" _Billy asked.

"_Nope. Not yet. If she asks for more info then yes. But for right now Jacob has decided to see how she handles this."_

"_Good."_

"So are we done here? It's almost dinner time. I promised Koni I'd let him sit with us for dinner," I chirped. It actually went pretty well.

"Were his parents killed by a vampire?"

"_Oh fuck me!"_

"No. They were killed by Kolohe's nephews. They were trying to get back at Harkoni by killing Leilei. Nona's husband was upset that she left him for Harkoni like years ago. His grandsons went to Forks to kill Leilei. But she wasn't home; she was out on a date with Jacob. So they killed everyone else in the house. Jacob killed one of them and their tribunal executed the other." Billy stated calmly.

"If he was a . . ."

"I usually refer to them as fuzzies," I said touching Jacob on his back.

"If he was a fuzzy then why didn't he kill them?"

"Well it was 2 against 1 and he didn't expect a fight with them. And they did shoot him first. Like 5 times then they . . . well . . . you don't want to know," Jacob said talking for me. He knew what I saw.

"You have your own laws?" Rebecca asked as we headed back down the hill from the school.

"We have to. We can't go to the police with things like this. Ready? It's dinner time," I said hearing the conch shell being blown.

"Do I tell Keri?"

Well finally an important question. "If you want to. Do you think he'll believe you or just think you're crazy?"

"Crazy? So my brother do I call you pack leader?"

"No. In formal tribal meetings I'm called chief. That's all," Jacob said with a broad smile.

"Well, you'll always be my little brother." Then she swung her hand to hit him. Then she made contact.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Like he said he's all muscle. When I was young they gave me sticks to hit them with," I said wanting to take her hand and make her feel better but she didn't need to know about me and my abilities yet. As far as I knew.

"Ouch. Shit. What are you made of concrete?"

"Just Quileute Grade A prime werewolf," Paul said proudly. Maybe too proudly.

"So what do you people have planned for Christmas Eve? Anything special?" Rebecca back in holiday mode.

"We'll have dinner and then later a party at midnight with fireworks. The kids get presents in the morning," I said.

"So, no tree?" she seemed really upset that there wasn't going to be a tree.

"You'll see," I smiled at my newest sister. I liked her too. So back down the rise to the houses overlooking the cliffs. And to mom's house for dinner.

Rebecca spent a few too many minutes looking at people in the living room. The men mostly trying I guess to figure out who was what. No one said anything about fazing and running around on all fours so she didn't say anything wrong.

"So you're not gonna tell me?" she asked as we were in the kitchen scraping the dishes.

"Nope."

"Tell her what?" Keri asked handing us more dishes.

"What we're gonna do for Christmas?" I lied. "She has to see for herself. And remember you can come next year too," I smiled at my new brother-in-law.

.

.

.

"Will we get presents?" Koni asked again.

"Same as last night, were you good this year?"

"I was," then he stuttered. "But mommy and daddy aren't here," Koni finally said.

"What?" Hank asked.

"Koni's parents were killed in an accident," I said quietly giving Koni a hug. He didn't mention his parents often but it was the holiday now and he was thinking of them. Me too.

Hank said, "I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm sorry," as his eyes filled with tears too.

"It's just grandma, grandpa and me," Koni said defiantly for a 5 yr. old.

"And me and Uncle Jacob and . . ." I started before I started to cry myself.

"Jacob is my uncle," Hank said staking his claim. Boys.

"Jacob can be an uncle to more than one person," I said gently but firmly. "How many people call Grandpa Harkoni Grandpa? Grandma Nona Grandma? Grandpa Billy Grandpa?"

"Did your tutu and kuku make a list for you? And did they mail it?" I asked Koni.

"Uh yup," he said sniffing back tears.

"So why do you think that Christmas won't come for you?" I said biting my cheek to keep myself from tearing up.

"Because, I'm not home. At home I mean. And . . ."

"I just think you're tired. And tomorrow is another day," I said knowing what was planned for the rest of their visit. "Christmas will always come. You will always a family. We will always be here, all of your family. Always. I know you miss your mom and dad. So do I. But everything is just fine." I gave Koni a big hug. And then hugged Hank too. Balance. "You guys should sleep now," I said taking out the bedding for their encampment in the dining room.

"Tell us a story," Hank said.

"Hank? A story? _Oh shit!"_

"We want a boy story," he continued. "Not girl story about princess and girlie stuff. Boy stuff."

"Jacob! The boys want a story. I'll make popcorn," I said smiling.

"_I don't know any stories?"_

"_I'll tell you one. Tell them it's a story about the shape shifting Hawaiian gods, the god Maui_. _He's the war god. Very macho_." So I made popcorn and listened to Jacob tell the story I was telling him cuddling with the boys on the floor leaning against the couch.

"Does Maui have to marry the chieftains' daughter?" Koni asked.

"Yes, he does. So they can have children. That way Maui can shift back into a whale and protect the people from the ocean," Jacob relayed from me.

"Yes, there are many more Maui stories where he is with his children."

"Ok, then its ok," Hank said.

"Now you had your story. It's time for you guys to go to sleep. Tomorrow is 1 day closer to Christmas. Good night Koni. Good night Hank." I gave them both kisses and tucked them in for the night. "Sleep well. I'll see ya in the morning."

.

.

.

December 23

Rebecca asked, "Is everything ready for tomorrow night?"

"Yup. Everything is in place."

"Hank likes is here. He asked if he could stay the night again. I told him no. He can't just move in."

"He can stay over if it works for you. We don't mind. One more in the house isn't a problem," Nona said. "You and Keri can get to spend some time alone."

"I didn't think about it like that," Keri said. "Really, it's not a problem?"

"Not a problem at all," Nona said giving him a hug. "Ohana. We're family."

"It will be nice for the boys to have some fun together," Rebecca said watching them eat breakfast.

"You mean more fun together," Nona said.

The boys were pretty much exhausted by dark. We had them up helping to clean the yard getting ready for Christmas and they just about fell asleep on their feet.

.

.

.

December 24

So I got up for to help with breakfast, like usual. The boys got up later, Jacob and Travis too. And back down to the beach to the playground. We ate lunch down there too. We made a fire and the boys cooked hotdogs. When the conch sounded we headed back up the cliffs to the house. Got the kids hosed off and got ready for dinner.

Then mom announced that there was something special that was going to happen when it got dark. And she wouldn't tell me anything else. So it got dark. And the street lights went out. Then down the street came a single light.

"What's this?" Keri asked.

"No clue," I answered.

"It's Saint Lucia silly," Nona said.

"What?" was the answer from all of us as we watched Nona hand the boys large Japanese paper lanterns that had small flashlights in them.

So Nona explained, "Angela was upset that she wasn't at home for Christmas. Each family has one of the daughters dress as the early saint who brought Christianity to the Swedes. She brings the light, the spirit of Christmas. So I told her if she wanted to she could be Saint Lucia for us."

"So what happens now?" Hank asked.

"She'll come outside on the porch and say, 'Gud Yul Alla'. That's 'Merry Christmas everyone' and she'll touch the lantern that you'll be holding and give you the spirit of Christmas. The spirit of happiness and giving."

"Just Hank?" Koni snapped. Jealousy rears its ugly head maybe.

"No, there's a lantern for each of you boys. Since there are so many people in this house we need lots of Christmas spirit. Then you show each person the Christmas spirit and say, 'Happy Christmas'," Nona finished.

"Happy Christmas? What about Merry Christmas?" Koni asked frowning.

"Same thing," Nona smiled at him.

"Is this new?" Rachel asked.

"We have Swedish guests. It's part of their Christmas, so why not?" I said.

So the boys went to bed finally about 9pm. Then we got to work. At about 11:30 we got them back up. Then we went outside in the dark. Conch shells were blown, drums were drummed and men carrying torches that were lit from the Saint Lucia candles came walking down the street. The boys were tired but excited. Then the fireworks went off. And we all watched and applauded. The boys were on Jacob and Travis's shoulders. We wished each other 'Mele Kalilimaka' and when the dancing stopped we headed to the first house on the street, "Ok boys go to the door and wish them, 'Happy Christmas'."

"We have bags why?" Hank asked.

"It's like Halloween, like tricks or treats. They'll give you snacks if you wish then Happy Christmas." So we went to all of the houses on our street and the boys got apples, oranges and popcorn balls, little match box cars and packs of chewing gum. When we got back to our house they sat on the front porch and handed out tangerines when they weren't eating their snacks. Angela got some 'Hello Kitty' things and a Justin Bieber t-shirt that she said she'd never take off. About 3 am we got the kids back in bed. Angela was on the couch, the boys were on the floor again.

"_Nice. This was really nice. Thanks for inviting us to Christmas, babe."_

"_No problem honey."_

"_I didn't get you anything,"_ someone pouted in our link.

"_You're here and we're all together. What more could I want or need?"_

_._

_._

_._

So I got up in the morning and headed outside. We were making breakfast. Flipping pancakes in the street. We also had coffee cake and muffins and lots of hot coffee and juice and fresh fruit. You could hear the screaming for blocks as the kids got up and opened the front doors of their houses and found their gifts. Boogie boards, surf boards, skateboards and bicycles. Koni had a bike before so he knew how to ride. He and Jacob helped Hank figure it out. And they were both up and riding before long. I snatched them both off the bikes long enough so they could eat at least.

"Are we taking them to the beach?"

"Yup. They can ride on the sand," I said flipping pancakes like I knew what I was doing. Well, I'd done this before so I did know.

"So, it's just another day here in paradise," he sighed.

"Yup. But dinner will be special. We'll all be in the street for a family dinner, us and all the neighbors."

"Are they all Hoku Ao?"

"Most are. The rest know what we are. If it looks like it will rain then we'll be in the school with all of the other streets on this side of the homeland. It's the only place big enough to hold us all. It's where we're holding the wedding reception," I said.

I had to remind Jacob not to run too fast. Now that the boys had bikes they could move faster so Jacob had to remember not to make them try to ride at 30 mph trying to keep up with him. But having the boys on bikes did make it easier to get to and from the beach. He looked like the Pied Piper of Oahu. There were about 10 boys on bicycles chasing after him. He had them riding up 2 houses ahead of him and then circling back to him. That way the one mile trip to the beach took them about 3 miles.

We hosed the boys off and got them dressed again and went outside to eat dinner. We didn't make the kids sit thru the entire dinner, they could get up and run around. It made eating for all of us easier. There was roasted pig and fish, sushi and poke. Lots of Chinese noodle dishes and salads and poi for us hard core Hawaiians. We did have traditional coconut ice cream for dessert. But out of respect for Billy and his diet there was mango sorbet too. As it got dark the families went back into their houses and we all ended up at Chaska and Tara's house for after dinner coffee and stories. When the boys fell asleep we went to Nona's house again. Rebecca and Keri decided to stay the night. The bedroom assignments were rearranged but everyone had a place to sleep in.

.

.

.

The next morning started the wedding prep for real. We had dancing practice for at least 2 hours. Yutan said he'd babysit for the boys while I had Jacob trying to learn a practiced dance routine. That was a challenge.

We only held one total and complete wedding practice on the 28th. We started from the tents on the lawn and we walked into open space that overlooked the ocean. The pack members were about half finished with the arbor that they were making for the wedding. The stage and risers were already finished. It was the only way to be sure that everyone could see the actual ceremony. The arbor would be covered with ti leaves and orchids on the day of the wedding, so they all would be fresh. Billy got upset when he realized that he personally, was going to be in the wedding. He didn't plan on that. After Harkoni and Bishop enter and get to their places. Billy was to be escorted in by Paul followed by Rebecca, Rachel, Hank, Keri and baby Sarah. Billy decided that he'd hold Sarah so the couples could hold hands and look all warm and fuzzy. Hank stood like a soldier on one side of Billy's wheelchair. Then the Angstadts walked in with Angela in front to take seats on the right front across from the Blacks who were all on the left front. Then Kolohe and Walela, Travis and Rehka, Jacob and I with Koni. Then Nona and Yutan.

When we went into the women's tent to discuss the events to happen in 2 days Angela saw the kimonos. She went nuts. She decided that she needed to have one. Nona said, 'Yes of course'. There were lots to choose from and Angela picked one of my old kimonos. Mom asked her how she wanted to make it hers. Sonya, her mother, tried to stop Nona from helping Angela decide what else she wanted.

"You don't have any chance at all. My mom is like this. The kimono is my gift to Angela," I said.

"You can't. It's beautiful," Sonya said to me. Rehka even shook her head, 'No'.

"Yes I can. It's mine. I don't have a younger sister. And since she'll be my sister in law, I can give her a present if I want to. It is Christmas after all." Nona overheard me and sent me 'smoochies'. Air kisses for being good.

"So what do you want to wear?" I asked Sonya. "There are lots to choose from. Rebecca, Rachel, do you want to wear a kimono to the wedding? Or maybe to the reception? How about we put Sarah in kimono?"

Nona chimed in, "Sarah would be so cute in a kimono. Here. This one was one of Leilei's favorites. I insist that she wear it. I'm the bride and you wouldn't want me to be upset so here take it. I insist." She cut her eyes at Rebecca still smiling.

Sonya took the kimono and handed it to Rebecca. "You wouldn't want to upset the bride. My God it's beautiful. Is it silk?"

"No," Nona lied. "It's cotton." It was the kimono I wore when Travis was formally adopted by our family, light blue silk with little pink flowers.

"Leilei, take this to the men. I think they might want it. I think Hank may want to wear it."

Rebecca asked, "Hank? He's not in the wedding."

"Well, yes he is," I said. "He and Koni are such good friends when Koni started teasing, saying he was in the wedding. Hank got jealous so they are both in wedding now. A good padawan outfit is good for everyone."

"Padawan?"

"Well, Koni said he wouldn't wear a kimono. It's a dress and girls wear them so that was out. But he decided that he could dress like Anakin Skywalker. So they both are. Koni said he'd even let Kolohe braid some of his hair."

"But that isn't necessary. Is my son getting a braid too?" Rebecca asked.

"They are boys. And more than that they are friends. This is something that they won't forget and I'm honored to have them in my wedding. Now back to the important things, Rebecca are you going to wear a kimono for my wedding? Rachel? Sonya?" Nona asked wearing that slick smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

212

January

Kolohe finally stood, with a glass in his hand. He nodded to Harkoni and mouthed the words 'I know I promised I wouldn't do this but you know I had to'. There was tinkling of a knife on glass, people weren't paying attention. Now they were. "Congratulations," he said aloud, raising his glass higher.

"Yes," Walela said rising to her feet, "Congratulations". Nona rose from her seat next to Harkoni and raised her glass also. Then she reached for Harkoni's left hand with her right, to steady her new husband. We all knew how emotional about our family he was.

"Thank you," Travis said standing at another of the tables as the toast continued. "From the bottom of my heart for everything."

"Yes, thank you so very much for making me, us, my family and I feel so welcome," Rehka said standing from her seat at another table.

"Thank you, so very much for all of your trust and love," Jacob added standing glass in hand at the table where Koni's grandparents were seated.

"Thank you mom and dad for all of your love and patience," Leilei added standing.

"Congratulations mom and dad," Yutan added standing. "It's about time."

Harkoni tried to compose himself to say something, anything then as planned Koni stood and asked, "Can we have cake Now?" Laughter followed the question of the 5 yr. old.

"Yes," Harkoni said trying to compose himself. "My, our," he said kissing the hand of his new wife, "Most heartfelt thanks to you all."

"Yes, Koni it is time for cake. And ice cream too. Mahalo. Domo arigato, many thanks to you all for your best wishes. Harkoni let's not disappoint the kids. Let's cut the cake," Nona said.

"That was so lovely," Esme said wanting to dab her eyes. The pleasure of tears would have made everything perfect. The rest of that DVD were scenes of the other receptions. Leilei dancing in a kimono at the Japanese dinner party held the next night. Kolohe, Travis and Yutan fire dancing at the Hawaiian dinner party held the night after that. Pictures of each table of wedding guests. Bishop Price and Leilei dancing. Jacob, jacket off looking like he was ok with dancing with Nona.

"It looks like they had lots of fun," Nessie said sitting on Seth's lap in the family room when the DVD was finished.

"Thanks for showing us the DVD's," Carlisle said. "I didn't think Jacob could dance like that."

"I'm sure Leilei had lots to do with that," Nessie said giggling. She knew that Leilei had him up and practicing.

.

.

.

So I'm out at the store buying the basics now that we are back home. We buy them from the local grocery store and have them import some stuff all the way from Seattle. So I've got the sushi rice and my pork bellies and now I'm just food shopping someone calls my name. "Hi, you're Leilei right?"

"Mari, from civics class right? Yeah. Hi," I said trying not to sound surprised. Someone talked to me. Really?

"Hi. Sushi rice in a 50lb bag?" she said looking at my cart.

"Yeah, well we eat so much of it we asked them to get 1 big bag once a month."

"So how are you?" she asked. There was something on her mind I just didn't know what.

"Fine. Looking forward to getting back to school, not. How about you?"

"Well, I'm glad you mentioned school. I'm planning to do kinda what you did but a little different. And I need your help. I came to the farm looking for you and some guy said you weren't there."

"Me?" I got worried. Me?

"You are Hawaiian right? Well so am I well a little anyway. And I'd like to do a Hawaiian culture thing for my sisters' class in the elementary school. I just don't' know much and I was wondering . . ." Mari continued.

"Ok, I get it. I was in Hawaii over the break. My parental units got married," I stated with pride.

"What?"

"Sorry, they renewed their vows on New Year's Eve and invited all of us kids to come for the ceremony and bring the boy or girlfriends."

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun," Mari said smiling back at me.

"That's why I wasn't at the farm. We had friends stay on the farm to watch the animals. So back to your civics project, hula dancing and macadamia nut cookies."

"What's with the food?"

"If you feed them they will remember," I giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I had the kids cut the veggies for the soup and that's why we made sandwiches. And I made the cupcakes. Yeah, I've got like lots of new friends because of the cupcakes. Think of how many friends your sister will have if she brings in pina colodas?"

"The kids are too young to drink."

"No alcohol but coconut milk and pineapple juice all blended like margaritas. Perfect. Or coconut sorbet would be even better," I said over thinking her project.

"Do you know much about Hawaiian culture? I wasn't born there but my grandma tells stories."

"I'll help you with whatever you want. I love my people."

"Do you hula? I think that's what people think of when they think of the islands and . . . I don't dance."

"Yeah, I spent some time in halau. That's a hula school. My mother made sure we all learned to dance."

"Your brother dances too?"

"My brothers, I have 3 and yes, they all dance. Have you ever seen men hula dance? Oh honey. Well, let me know what you'll need from me. I'll try to fit some time into my schedule."

"Put me into your schedule?" Mari said like it sounded strange to plan things.

"Well, I work on the farm. And there is the boyfriend, Jacob. I spend time with him on the rez. Time is kinda a weird thing. I don't have enough right now." I'm gonna live for about 300 years as a teenager and now I don't have enough time. That's just wrong.

"You're going out with Jacob?"

"Jacob Black from the rez. We went to my parents wedding together. We took his father with us. All of his family went to Hawaii with us actually. His sister, Rebecca married a native and there is a niece and a nephew that they'd never seen in person. So we all went to Oahu for Christmas and New Year's. Jacob doesn't hula but Kolohe does."

"If you asked Kolohe do you think he might . . . well . . .?" Mari kinda asked.

"He might bring his drums and blow a conch shell for you. He's pretty inked and I'm not sure if that and like 4th graders may go together."

"He's inked?"

"About like I am. My mom is a descendant of the Oahu warrior class and so we all have ink. My baby brother is getting his ink this summer. Don't look so shocked. I'm sure you've been told about me and my first gym class."

"Well, I didn't think that was true."

"It's all true."

"So we'll talk on Monday maybe? We'll try to schedule something then."

"Actually Jacob and Kolohe will be taking apart an old tractor to rebuild the engine for biodiesel, so I'll be eating lunch without the man for at least 2 weeks so Monday works for me. I'll even bring the spam musubi. Deal?"

"Deal. Later Leilei."

.

.

.

"Leilei?" Nessie said when I answered my phone.

"Hey! What's up?" I answered her cheerfully. I thought it was pretty cool that she called me. I thought she'd be pissed that I wasn't coming back to Casa Cullen. We'd been back for about a few days now and I was getting back into my life in Forks.

"Well . . . Can I come over? . . . I'm well," Nessie stuttered.

"Nessie say it already . . ."

"I kinda ran away. I'm in town," Nessie sputtered.

Damn . . . Damn . . . Damn. It's always something and this shouldn't have happened. Think . . . Think . . . I got it. "Stop right where ever you are. I'm here at the farm. I'll check with Kolohe and see if you can come here. Hold on . . ."

"To see if I can come over? Why?"

"It's his farm. And you're a Cullen. He'll give his permission but I have to ask him."

"Are you sure?"

"You're an imprint. I just need to ask. Hand on," I said placing her on hold to call Kolohe.

"Kolohe, it's Leilei. Nessie wants to come to the farm right now to see me? Do I have your permission?"

"Is it just Nessie?"

"Yup."

"Sure no problem. Thanks for asking. Pack rule #3."

"Thanks and later. Nessie are you still there."

"Yup."

"Fine, come on by. Come to the front and ring the bell. I'll come right out."

So 10 minutes later the bell rings and out I go to the stand. "Nessie !"

"Leilei!" Big hug to my little friend.

"Come on, I'm making cookie dough. It's Pack rule #3," I said aloud.

"What are you doing?"

"There are pack members that my dad has watching me. They are watching us right now. Pack rule #3 is anything for an imprint within reason. So they are calling Kolohe to make sure that it's ok that you come on the property." Then we heard a little yip. "It's been confirmed so come on. You can help me make oatmeal cookie dough." So after about 20 minutes I asked. "Why are you here? You know I gotta know."

"Well, I wanted to get out of there for a while. Didn't you ever just want to get away?"

"Yup. But then again I can get away. And you can't just leave when you want to. You know that right?" OMG what happened. I need to know.

"I know but I'm not a baby anymore."

"But they treat you that way . . . I know. You know when you go back home they'll probably ground you right?"

"Ground me?"

"Not let you out of their sight for a while."

"Is that how they deal with it? I mean normally? How did your parents handle it?"

"My parents aren't like that, as I got older, I got more responsibility and I got more freedom. Your peeps are probably different."

"My peeps?"

"Your family, your parents. See you don't even know how to talk like a teen. If you're gonna go to school you need to know how to talk to the other kids." So after another hour or so of making cookie dough I said, "You know what we have to do right?"

She winced shaking her head, "Grandpa Carlisle will lecture me until my ears bleed."

"You can do this. I'll be there with you. It'll be fine," So when we put the cookie dough in the freezer, "It's time to go." So I stood outside the kitchen and said aloud, "We're gonna walk to the bakery and get some pizza for dinner. Jacob said he'll pick me up. _We'll call . . . Emmett to pick us up from the bakery," _I sent to Nessie thru touch as we headed into town.

"Emmett? Really? He's . . . he's dumb."

"No, he isn't. He plays dumb a lot. He's very practical. If we can win him and Jasper over . . . it's all downhill from there."

"Downhill?"

"Easy peesie. Simple. No worries."

"But Jasper's a hard ass."

"Jasper is like my dad. He doesn't say much but when he does, you better listen. He understands logic. If he gets what we'll be talking about he'll sit back and smile. While he's leaning forward he's thinking."

"I never noticed."

"I've been on the other side of the dining room table enough to notice." So we walked to the bakery and walked in. And there was Quil sitting at the counter. I slipped a $20.00 in his pocket and ordered a large meat lovers and a large peperoni to go. I told Nessie to call Emmett and have him pick us up in like 15 minutes.

"Who's that? I've never seen her before," Caral asked me. She owned the Bakery that also sold the sheet cakes that we bought for the sock hops.

"She's Nessie Cullen. Edward Cullen's niece. She's here on break from boarding school while I was in Hawaii on vacation," I said.

"_Boarding school?"_ Nessie asked thru touch.

"_Hogwarts._"

"_Hogwarts?_"

One head slap later I sent thru a touch, "_I'll get the books for you. They're a good read."_

"_I asked Rosalie about them once,"_ she answered. "_And she said no_."

"_She would._ Should we get cookies too?" I asked aloud.

"Well, yes," she answered grinning. So we walked to the front of the store and looked at the display and then we saw Emmett pull up in his jeep like he was on fire. He looked frantic.

So I opened the door and smiled at him cheerfully. "Hi Emmett! The pizzas aren't done yet. It'll take about 10 more minutes. Thanks."

"He's gonna kill me," Nessie whispered.

"No he isn't. He was worried and now he's pissed. Later, he'll be calm." So with pizzas in hand, Nessie had the sodas. She got a free refill. She squeezed the cup too hard at first.

"Get in the car," Emmett grunted.

"Emmett smile, there are people watching," I said with a broad smile on my face. And then he smiled.

"Why did you do this . . . Nessie? We're all so worried."

"Uncle Emmett, did you ever want to just get away? I needed to get away. So I went to see Leilei, my only friend just to talk," Nessie confessed.

"Leilei, you know what kind of danger . . . how . . . what kind . . . Oh My God Nessie!"

"Nessie didn't do anything wrong. And I had backup," I said.

"What?"

"Leilei called for backup. Embry and Quil were at inside the bakery," Nessie said starting to understand how things worked.

"Bleys, our medic was out back and you were in the front. Safe as a bug in a rug. Security sandwich," I tittered.

"Now you've implied me in all of this," he relented.

"You didn't know you were part of the scenario. You're innocent. I'll swear to it," I said to him smiling to myself.

"Your parents are losing their minds," he reiterated.

"That's a parent's job," I said in defense of Nessie's actions.

"You know you're not supposed to go out without one of us," he said.

"Just one?" I asked.

"No. I . . . don't . . I didn't say that," Emmett stuttered realizing that we were teaming up against him.

"Yes you did Uncle Emmett," Nessie chimed in.

"Now both of you stop it," he said. He didn't like being picked on.

"You started it," I said.

"Things could have gone so badly," he said knowing what happened to him on occasion when he was out alone.

"They didn't, but you'll have to trust me sometime," Nessie said.

"In less than 2 years you're supposed to be going to high school, right Nessie?" I asked. "Who's gonna be sitting with you in freshman English? Rosalie?"

"_You went there?"_

"_Yup."_

"Where are you going with this?" Emmett questioned sounding concerned.

"Well, you just said that one of you has to be with Nessie at all times, so her freshman classes will be history, English, biology, math, gym, civics," I started on my argument that I knew he would understand.

"And French," Nessie added.

"So who gets which class?" And boom goes the dynamite.

"No, it's not gonna be like that."

"So that means that Edward and Bella will walk Nessie to her first class and let her stay in the class alone but you won't let her go out for a pizza."

"Well, Carlisle has been thinking about that. Since Nessie can learn by seeing memories she'll see what to do in our memories," Emmett said with conviction.

"_Gotcha!_ Pull over. Pull over right now," I screeched.

"What? Why?"

"If Nessie can learn by watching and seeing memories then she should be able to drive. Let her drive us home," I said.

" . . . Ok, I see your point. You need to do things to know how to do things. I get it," Emmett relented.

"_So Nessie get ready . . . You're home," _I sent thru touch.

"YOUNG LADY HOW DARE YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW . . . HAVEN'T WE WARNED YOU ABOUT . . ." and that was Carlisle.

"I'm shocked RENESSME CARLIE CULLEN!" Esme screeched.

"God, they were really upset," Emmett realized.

"Honey, how did you find her? EWWWWWwww" Rosalie said. And then she saw me.

"Nessie called me from the bakery," Emmett confessed. 

"NESSIE! DINING ROOM NOW! "Edward screamed at Nessie.

"What are you doing here?" Alice snarked at me.

"Bringing in the pizzas. Seth will want snacks later. Nice to see you too, Alice."

"Put the pizzas in the fridge dear," Esme said giving me a little squeeze. "It's so wonderful to see you. Thank you so much for the floral arrangement for Christmas. It was beautiful. . . . Why are you here?"

"You're welcome. Nessie came to the farm to talk. She helped me make cookies and now she's back home," I said smiling at her.

"Thank you Leilei," Carlisle said finally calming down.

I put the pizzas on the kitchen counter and got myself a drink of water for me and one for Nessie. "_It helps, I won't lie for you but I'll do what I can to help you. I will back you for wanting more freedom but you aren't considered an adult by them yet. So take what you can get."_

"_But you're not an adult."_

"_I am an adult in the eyes of my people but I'm still young."_

"You're staying for the meeting?" Esme asked watching me walk into the dining room.

"Yes I am. I'm Nessie advocate. Her lawyer so to speak," I said taking another chair and placing it near the one that Nessie was now in.

"Ladies, we'll begin now. Nessie explain yourself," Carlisle asked.

She stood and looked down at first then she looked up, she inhaled and did the right thing. "Grandpa and grandma, mom and dad, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, I'm sorry. I'm so very very sorry. I did something really really stupid. I know you'll never forgive me. But I am very sorry for making you worry." Then she looked down her eyes wet with tears.

"Nessie honey," Edward started. "We can't . . . we can't just be so unconcerned about the danger out there."

Bella said, "There are things out there that could have hurt you or killed you."

"Leilei, you aren't going to say anything?" Carlisle asked.

"So far what you've said is true and fair. There are things out there that can hurt Nessie and she should be more careful but . . ."

Rosalie interrupted, "But what? Your so called 'people' are out there and they could have killed her."

"No, they wouldn't have."

Alice asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"They all know that Nessie is an imprint, first of all. And they wouldn't have let her hurt anyone either."

"So why are you here?" Alice asked.

"I'm here because Nessie isn't happy. Unhappy Nessie means unhappy Seth. And unhappy Seth means an unhappy Jacob. Unhappy Jacob means unhappy pack, so I'm here; it's my job to help clarify the situation."

Carlisle, "So what's the problem Nessie?"

"Well, I'd like some more autonomy in my life."

Esme objected, "You're still a baby."

"She's a young Cullen that will be going to high school in 2 years, am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes, so?" Carlisle questioned me.

"So how is Nessie supposed to pass as human if she never has any human interaction?" I asked being a smart ass but now professionally as a smart ass.

"She has lots of human interaction," Bella objected.

"I go shopping with Auntie Alice and Rosalie. But we go to the stores they want to go to. I've been to the grocery store with Grandma a few times but that's when I was younger."

"Smaller," I said.

Alice jumped in, "You've seen them on TV and in the malls sometime, those high school age kids. You've heard Leilei talk about the kids she goes to school with; you don't want to know them."

So I stepped up and got all into it, "I may have been unfair when I was talking about the kids at school because they are kids. I'm a Quileute pack leader's wife to be. I don't care what they think about the color of my sneakers."

"So how am I supposed to learn about them if I've never spent any time with them?" Nessie asked.

Jasper said, "Nessie, they may have to be protected from you. You understand what I mean. Control is difficult to learn, I know. One of us has to be with you at all times."

"So you want Nessie to learn to control herself around human teenagers without being around human teenagers?" I asked.

Carlisle concluded, "Well, yes. I see the problem with that."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me and then asked, "If the safety of the humans is paramount to you and your kind, how can you endanger them in that way? Today for example."

"The only danger that existed is Nessie felt she had to run away. There wasn't anything in place for Nessie to do other than run away. From the time she called me until we got in Emmett's car we had babysitters. I'm always watched," I said.

"So your father is still concerned about retaliation from Kolohe's people?" Carlisle concluded correctly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't they attack Nessie?" Jasper asked.

"She's an imprint. She's covered by Pack law #3," I said.

"Pack law #3?" Emmett questioned.

"Pack law #1 is: Don't talk about the pack. Pack law #2 is: Do Not Talk about the Pack. Pack law #3 is help the imprints with any problems they have," I said smiling watching Emmett nod to the film reference.

"So anything done by an imprint is allowed?" Jasper asked again.

"No. But accommodations can be made and they have been and will be for Nessie."

"What started this acting out?" Esme asked out of the blue.

Nessie just looked confused. So I jumped in, "It's my fault. When I sent the DVD's of Christmas and the wedding I sent other things just for Seth and Nessie. And she became jealous of what I could do, what I was responsible for."

"You have got to be kidding me? Nessie is jealous of YOU!" Guess who?

"I'm still Hoku Ao and now I'm an adult to them anyway so I got babysitting assignments for the 5 – 9 year old boys with Jacob. I had to help make breakfasts and entertaining all of our guests: Jacob's sister, her husband and their 2 kids, Hank and Sara. She saw me having a normal life. While she was stuck here in the house reading books and web surfing." So is that enough to be jealous of Rosalie?

"We expect our daughter to obey our rules and regulations. They are for her safety. For her to be mindful of what we are and how that affects others," Edward said sternly. Or trying to say sternly now. Maybe it had sunk in that Nessie really didn't do anything other than read books and web surf.

"I'm not suggesting that you change any of your family rules but I'm advocating that Nessie be given some more freedom to associate with Seth and his friends," I said.

"The pack?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the pack," I said.

"We wouldn't be able to guarantee your safety," Edward said.

"Come again please? . . . As far as I know there aren't any difficulties between Nessie and I, are there? Where is the safety issue? Are you suggesting that if Nessie was with the pack and some of the other imprints she might become so uncontrollable that a room full of werewolves couldn't control her?"

Then it happened . . . Jasper sat back. Emmett placed his hand on Rosalie's hand. I'd made my point.

Esme guessed what was next, "There is something planned isn't there?"

"There is something planned and I'd like Nessie to attend. So I'll wait until she's off punishment before I ask if she can attend," I said not wanting to say what it was.

"Problem solved. Have your pack meeting here," Esme offered.

"Esme, thank you. But pack business is pack business."

"So you don't . . . no? You're not going to tell us . . . me? Why not?"

"Well . . . ok." Damn! Damn! DAMN! "We're planning a baby shower for . . . Emily." I barely got her name out of my mouth and Then OMG they went NUTZ.

"A baby shower!" The Cullen women said in unison eyes all lit up.

"We can get balloons and have Giorgio design a layette set," Alice said.

"Yellow and green everything," Rosalie chimed in.

"Do they know what the sex is? Oh, it doesn't matter," Alice again.

"Oh, this is wonderful news," Esme beamed.

"It's not your job to throw the baby shower for Emily. That job belongs to Leilei, Sue and Rachel, Leah and Emily's mother," Nessie said aloud.

"And since it is my job, it's my job. And you're not invited." Then they all stopped yapping and looked at me as I repeated, "I said, you're not invited to the baby shower or to the planning of the baby shower." I shouted above the happy voices and that pretty much killed the mood in the room.

Then there was quiet.

"We're not invited! We're not invited!" Alice screeched.

"Are you Emily and Sam's friend? Enough of a friend to throw a baby shower for her? Did you even know she was pregnant?" Ok, the logic argument begins again.

Then there was quiet.

"But . . . we threw you and Jacob an engagement party," Rosalie said looking really upset.

"I was living here with you and you invited them. They chose to come. What is being planned does not include you." Get the idea. Stinky wolf people hang with stinky wolf people. Stinky wolf people invite who they want to to their parties.

"How dare you?" Rosalie said rising to her feet.

"How dare I what? Do something without you or your permission? _Who the fuck are you?_ In the nearly 6 years since Bella joined your family did you ever invite Sam and Emily or Rachel and Paul here for any type of celebration? Nessie's birthday party? 100th anniversary of the treaty? A birthday party for Jacob? Anything? Did you show any type of appreciation to them personally or for their decision to back you up in the field with the Volturi? Did you invite the pack leaders or Billy or Old Quil here for dinner or something? Anything? And now you want to bogart the baby shower and make it all about you and show off. To bogart means to take over, Nessie. You're not a stinky wolf so you don't get invited to the stinky wolf activities."

"Nessie isn't a stinky wolf and you're inviting her," Bella snapped back.

"She's an imprint. Things are being arranged so Nessie can attend."

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper asked leaning forward again. "That's the second time you've said that."

"Well, Emily is Makah. And they don't like the treaty at all. But since the shower will take place on the Quileute rez at Emily and Sam's house, home rules will apply," I said.

Jasper leaned back.

Then there was quiet again.

"Leilei," Carlisle asked, "Where did this, your new attitude come from?"

"It's part of my job, as a pack leader's wife to step up and help with pack activities. It's something that I couldn't do while I was living here. Now that I'm at the farm – I've got to man up to the job. If you watch the DVD of the wedding carefully you'll see that Kolohe wasn't the best man."

"He wasn't? Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"Kolohe decided to let Harkoni know that he understood what I meant to be a man and a pack member. So he stood where Travis was supposed to stand, leaving the best man's space open. Harkoni thought that he left it open for Travis, since he's the next to get married. Then Travis stood where Jacob was to stand and Harkoni thought that the boys were showing Jacob that they'd accepted him as their brother with the best man honor. Then Jacob stood in the place where Yutan was supposed to stand and we all knew that Yutan was going to be the best man. They gave the honor to the youngest son. They all proved that they knew being a man is more about acquiring things, it's about giving things. I'm Jacob's imprint. I'm supposed to give to his pack. If he could step up, then so can I. I'm here to step up. I'd like Nessie to come to the baby shower with me, with us. Just Nessie."

"But Carlisle, she's so young . . ." Bella said.

"From what we know Nessie will be fully mature in about 2 years. We've counted on this in the timeline for us being here. The situation is now reversed from when Leilei lived with us. Harkoni trusted us with is daughter and now we are being asked to show that same trust," Carlisle understood that he was given the opportunity to step up too.

I smiled and touched Nessie for the first time. "_Seth is outside and Jacob will be here in like 10 minutes._ I put the cookies in the freezer," I finished aloud.

"What? Cookies?" Esme asked completely clueless.

"Seth is here and Jacob is on his way here. I put the cookies that we bought in the freezer," I said clueing her in.

"So you're telling Nessie to lie about the cookies? What kind of lesson is that?" Rosalie snapped at me.

"Lying about cookies isn't life threatening. They're cookies."

"So you're leaving?" Esme guessed as got up.

"I'm sure you'll have another family meeting. I was here to make sure that Nessie said what she needed to say. Sometimes it's hard to tell the people you love things that are hard," I said smiling at Nessie.

Knock knock

"May I come in?" Jacob asked as he opened the door with Seth following him.

"Jacob," Carlisle said aloud in a cheerful voice. "Come in."

"Carlisle," he responded just as warmly.

"Jake . . . You're so tan," Emmett said rising to his feet to chest bump him. "Hey what's up?"

"Just the sky, man. Just the sky."

"Leilei mentioned that there were other DVD's, can we watch them?" Jasper asked rising to fist bump Jacob.

"Sure. . . Is there a problem?" Jacob asked looking at me. "_Anything?"_

"There isn't a problem other than you in that speedo," I teased.

"Oh My God!" Rosalie shrieked.

Then, of course, we all laughed. "I'm kidding Rosalie, actually he's naked."

We all laughed at her again and Nessie almost fell down like I do when I laugh so hard. "Flowered board shorts. He's wearing board shorts."

Emmett asked, "Did you have a bachelor party for Harkoni?"

Jacob said, "We had a smoker. We smoked cigars and the married men gave advice to the unmarried men that were there."

"So what did they say?" I asked knowing that there were things he didn't tell me.

Jacob smiled remembering, "Indulge me," Harkoni said to him. "Come with me." And they went outside the tent off to one side. "Do you know how to smoke one of these? Don't inhale the smoke. Just hold it in your mouth and then let it out." Harkoni waited until Jacob got his cigar lit. "She loves you, you know."

"Yes sir, I know."

"I'm very happy for you," Harkoni said after a moment or two. "I have buried wives, children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. So, I'm very happy for you both. I'm grateful that you two have found each other. My wish for you is that your lives will be filled with love for as long as you both live."

"Do you know how long that will be? I mean, do you know how long will we live?" Jacob asked.

"No I don't. No one knows everything. The blood transfusion Leilei has from you, bonded you two closer, more closely than most have been in the last 300 years or so. We know not to use that much blood. Carlisle, Edward rather, didn't know that, but your lives together will be long."

"How will I, we know when that decision time comes?"

"After some time, you'll notice that you won't look 20 or so any longer. You'll notice that you'll be aging slowly. Later, much later, it will become harder and harder to faze. Then you'll have to decide, form or human. If you choose form then the link to Leilei will be broken. If you choose human then you two will still die together. But that's hundreds of years from now. Everyone that is born, dies."

"But, some of our children will be human, right?"

"Yes. You certainly will watch some of your children grow old and die. Grandchildren too."

"I can't . . ." Jacob struggled to say.

"Yes you can," Harkoni said knowing that Leilei and Jacob would rise to that challenge and surpass it easily. "Their lives are theirs, not yours. You can protect them and help them to become good people. Enjoy and celebrate with them and that is something that the vampires can't do. You are who you are and what you are for a reason, do not doubt that. Your children will have their lives and you yours. And Leilei will be with you when all of this happens. You won't be alone."

Then there was quiet.

Then there wasn't.

"You know this is the talk the pack leader has with the bride and groom. This is something that I teach," Harkoni said quietly.

"Did Bishop teach you this?" Jacob asked puffing on the cigar.

"Yes he did. Thank your father for coming. Let's get back in side. I'm sure there is something very important that we are missing."

" 'Happy wife means happy life'. And they also said to learn to say, 'Yes dear,' in as many languages as possible," Jacob said with a silly smile on his face.

Alice said, "You've got that right."

"Did you women have a party?" Esme asked moving to Carlisle's side looking at Jacob and I looking too happy standing together.

"Yes, we had our party on the same night as the men night before the wedding day. I got my hair trimmed and ironed. And I had a mani-pedi. And I let Angela, Rehka's sister pick out my nail polish. It was pink with sparkles," I said showing her my hands. My nails were still pink and pretty.

"You had a mani-pedi?" A question from Alice. I'd never let her give me one.

"It was for the wedding. Everyone, well all of us women, got all beautified for the wedding."

"_Ready to go?"_

"_Yup."_

"Let's go, Leilei," Jacob said aloud. "Have a good night everyone. Emmett, I'll call and we'll set up a time for me to kick your butt."

"Deal."

Then I hugged Nessie, "_Go to the bathroom and take a moment to get yourself together. Then come back out here. You'll live thru this. It will be fine."_

"_I know. Jasper and Emmett were both relaxed, just like you said."_

"_Stay calm. Do you have Sue's phone number? You can call her if you need to talk," _was the last thing I sent to Nessie before I let her go. I knew they would be fine.

"_Will they be ok?" _Jacob asked_._

"Goodnight everyone,"we finished together. Yeah it was weird but we'll have to work on our timing.

"_They will be fine. Jasper and Emmett are on their side. Carlisle won't let it get out of hand."_

.

.

.

Carlisle watched Nessie and Seth giving each other a hug. "Ok, you two take the pizzas to the cottage and eat dinner. Come back here about 9, I think. And we'll talk as a family then."

Edward grabbed his father by the arm, "Carlisle!"

"We'll talk after you two have eaten. Now scoot," Carlisle repeated while his family watched incredulously. Then after they left the conversation continued.

"Yes, Edward. I do believe that Leilei is correct," he responded calmly.

"Alice, check your husband. He's insane. He's a traitor to our family," Edward spat angrily.

"I'm pragmatic," Jasper said as he stood. Then Emmett stepped between them and snarled at Edward.

"Jasper, what were you thinking that upset Edward so?" Esme asked pointing to his chair at the table.

"I was thinking that Leilei made 2 valid points. On one hand we have told the packs that we would try to reign in Charlie, to keep him from going to pack events and functions. But now, we demand that one of us go to pack events with Nessie to protect the imprints from her. The wolves can handle themselves. If we doubt that, we are foolish. If Nessie is in a house with 10 werewolves and 2 humans and Leilei talking about how much money to spend on buying a pram . . ."

"Stroller," . . . Rosalie said.

"Stroller?" Jasper questioned.

"Something you use to push a baby in before they can walk? . . . A stroller."

"Then I feel confident that the wolves could protect themselves from her without one of us with her," Jasper finished point one.

"Your other point?" Bella snapped at him.

"We have always said that we all were going to move and go to school in a new town. How can Nessie learn to handle to herself if she is never allowed to be with humans? She's never had a human childhood to remember. Nessie can start to learn to be safe with people who can stop her. Nothing happened today thank God, but we can't guarantee what will happen in her future or any of our futures either. But what I know as a fact is if we don't allow Nessie any freedom without our constant and controlling oversight, she'll leave us after she signs the treaty agreement with Sam and Jacob. And she won't come back," Jasper finished his thoughts, calm, clear and logical.

"She wouldn't leave us?" Rosalie asked almost crying.

"You're lying," Bella stated.

"Yes, Nessie would leave. Thank you Jasper," Carlisle interjected. "What she wants is 3 hours at the farm eating lasagna and baking cookies with Leilei, Seth and Jacob's pack. If we object and refuse this,"

"She won't leave us!" Rosalie said again.

"Bella defied her father and lied about her relationship with Edward to Charlie and Jacob both, numerous times. Edward also lied to us. Why expect obedience from Nessie when her parents did what they wanted to? All Nessie wants to do is spend time away from us. You, Alice and Jasper and you too, Rosalie and Emmett take time apart from us as a family unit. Esme and I do the same. Nessie has spent all of her life with us. Nearly 6 years and she wants 3, ok maybe 5 hours away. And we are making a federal case out of this," Carlisle laid out clearly what was on his mind.

Bella said, "We're her parents. We should take her out in the world."

"Then why haven't you?" Esme asked pointedly.

"Well . . ." Edward began. He just didn't finish.

So at 9 pm Seth and Nessie came back from the cottage into the dining room. They took their seats at the table.

"Nessie, you have disappointed us young lady. We expected more from you. We expected that you would come to us with your concerns about your life and discuss them with us like we all do, like adults. And I realize that we have disappointed you and we should have expected more from ourselves. For that I am sorry. We recognized that you were growing up we just didn't' realize that you've become your own person, not just Edward and Bella's daughter. You will be grounded for a week. And you'll have to help your grandmother with her gardening and cleaning this house. Let Leilei know, what is her title but the way?" Carlisle questioned in the newest of the new realities.

"She's the anake, the auntie of the pack," Seth said.

"Not the mother?" Esme asked.

"No, you only have one mother. The younger pack members may call her mom only because she'll help them adjust to their new life. But after that the pack leaders wives' are usually called anake."

"Then we'll let Leilei know that you're off punishment," Carlisle said trying to look stern but that wasn't happening. "Anything else to say? Anyone?"

"Do you have the other DVD's from the vacation?" Jasper asked.

"Do you want to see them all?" Seth asked.

"If you don't mind."

"No problem," he said grinning. He knew the sunshine and the beaches with the palm trees would be very different for the Cullens to look at. Everything in Hawaii was different than most things they might know as normal. "If you need anything explained – let me know. They are Kai and they are definitely different."

"Ok, you two. That's all," Carlisle finished.

"Let's go in the family room and watch the DVD's," Seth offered.

It took Rosalie about 10 minutes to start making snarky remarks. It was about 15 minutes later Rosalie was held in place by Emmett who made her sit thru the entire first DVD. It was scenes of Leilei and Jacob babysitting for Hank and Koni and the rest of the 5 thru 9 year old boys: playing on the beach, swinging on the monkey bars: cooking hotdogs on a fire on the beach: watching Jacob and Travis and a few pack brothers all wearing board shorts walk out of the ocean while Leilei screamed, 'Sea Monsters' while the boys helped vanquish the monsters by throwing sand and trying to hit them with sticks. Jacob kissing Leilei as she slept in a hammock with her arms wrapped around Koni after the wedding.

"What's wrong Auntie Rosalie?" Nessie asked as she and Emmett left after the first DVD was over.

"Nothing honey. I just need to go for a run. Emmett, let's go," Rosalie demanded.

"What's . . .?" Nessie asked.

"Later," Seth whispered.

"It's later. Seth, what was wrong?" Nessie asked Seth as she walked him home to the cottage.

"Leilei has what Rosalie wanted for her life. To be playing with kids in the sunshine. You were her kid and now you're not a kid any longer," Seth whispered the truth to her.

"Does she hate me?"

"No baby, never. But, that's why she hates Leilei. When you asked to go out without a chaperone that meant you weren't a kid any longer and the fact you went to Leilei to talk really hurt her feelings. She thought you'd come to her maybe."

"Should I apologize to her?" Nessie asked not knowing what to do.

"No, not now. It would remind her that you're not a little kid any longer. In a little while, before you go to the baby shower planning party."

"Baby shower planning party?" Nessie questioned.

"Yes, you'll be going to the party to plan the baby shower. And then the baby shower itself. Two parties instead of one. I can change that if you'd like?" Seth offered.

"No, two parties are fine. It's alright," she giggled. "Rosalie hates Leilei that much . . . really?"

"Not really. Rosalie, well Rosalie and Leilei are a lot alike. That's why they don't like each other much. Strong, proud and stupid. They could just be friends. They will be in time, just not right now."

.

.

.

"You are dealing with the most dangerous thing in the world," Sue said to Esme stirring her tea.

Esme called Sue for help. All of the teenagers that she knew came to her as teenagers. Esme didn't know anything about raising one from the ground up. "What?"

"A teenager. Nessie is acting like a teenager," Sue said.

"No, she isn't," Bella said.

"Take off your mother goggles and take a good look at her. Her face isn't as baby fat as it was before. Her hair is longer and she's taller. Alice may still want to dress her like she's a 5 year old pageant contestant but Nessie's acting like a teenager to me," Sue said.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

"Is she keeping secrets? Not doing what you've asked her to do? Doing things that you didn't think she knew about? Well . . . then?"

Bella said, "No you're wrong. It's not like that at all. Nessie isn't like that."

"You were a teenager once Bella and not too long ago either. How many children have you raised? I . . . my husband and I raised 2. And I've gone thru this twice. How many times have you done this? For what seems to be the longest time they look up to you and damn near worship you. And then one day all of a sudden, they don't. You are the enemy. First it was Leah; we went from being best friends to worst enemies. Seth was harder, he was my youngest, my baby. One day he just seemed to hate everything. That went on for a while and then he started fazing and we had to go thru that all over again. In both of their eyes I went from mom to enemy, then enemy to a human. Someone they could kill with ease if they got angry, if I got them angry. Now I appreciate why the Kai are so strict on their newbies. To be that emotionally unstable with that kind of power leads to disaster if not controlled."

"How do they do that?" Esme asked.

"The boys are segregated and taught that if they mess up they will be killed."

"We won't kill Nessie!"

"I didn't say that, what I mean is they are told that there are others that will make sure they follow the rules. You don't understand Bella . . . you chose this life, the life you have. Nessie didn't choose to live this way, to live in this cage, so now she hates you and her life," Sue told the Cullen duo.

"We don't live in a cage," Bella exclaimed.

"Yes you do. You don't associate with anyone else other than your own family. You don't have any friends."

"You're wrong. Alice and Jasper and Rosalie . . ." Bella started again.

"You're all her relatives. You're older. She doesn't know any other girls her age other than Leilei. And Leilei isn't here anymore. Nessie's jealous," Sue concluded.

"Of what?" Esme questioned.

"Leilei just went on vacation with her boyfriend. Almost 3 weeks with him. Fine, her family was there. Lots of them from what I've heard but you don't even let Seth and Nessie go for a ride in a car by themselves?"

"They go with us," Bella continued somewhat defeated.

"Not by themselves. Do you think that they'd talk about what they want to with you two there? Or if they're with Alice and Jasper? Did you do what your father told you to do?"

"But we can't just let her out?" Esme concluded aloud.

"I didn't say let her run around in the streets naked but you have to understand that you made the decision to live this way Bella. Nessie never had a human life to know how to model how to act. She wants to go outside in the daylight and play. She wants to go shopping with Leilei in town or in Port Angeles. She wants to go to Port Angeles. Have you ever taken her there? She wants to see things and do things. She wants to go to the farm and play in the dirt and get her clothes dirty just to come home here and get on Alice's nerves," Sue ran down things that she knew that Nessie wanted to do.

"But we can't . . ." Esme said desponded.

"And that's why she hates you. She sees everyone she knows doing things that she can't."

"But we just raised her to be our child. To bring her into our life . . ." Bella answered.

"Your life. See there, you said it, your life. You didn't spend any time teaching Nessie what she'd need to know to have her life, to be able to pass as a human. So now her only non-Cullen friend is living a wonderful life with her boyfriend and she and Seth have never been to First Beach to play in the sand. She's depressed because she knows that there are so many things about being human she's doesn't know. And all of you, her family, none of you did any of them with her. It wasn't something 'Cullen'. So you deemed it unimportant."

"But we're her family," Bella said sadly.

"Remember Bella, you left your mother to live with your father and then you left your father to be here. At some point you'll have to let Nessie go."

"But I can't."

"Then she'll leave you and she may not come back."

"What would you suggest we do?" Esme asked after a few minutes.

"Ask Leilei to come over some evening, like Friday night maybe and have her bring a pizza. Since Seth said Nessie liked the DVD's of the wedding have Leilei come over and just let the girls just be girls."

"We can all just sit around and talk about what happened," Bella said happily.

"Those are your mother goggles talking again. Nessie wants to know what really happened at the wedding and Christmas. What they ate and what really happened. Not just all of the posed pretty pictures on the DVD's."

"That would be nice then. We'll all be in the family room together. . ." Esme chirped. "Oh, that would be so nice."

"No, Esme . . . you don't understand. The girls will want to eat pizza and drink soda and burp without the boys being here. Just girls. And no mother or grandmother either. You can be upstairs but not cleaning the kitchen and washing clothes while they're talking. Just the girls alone. If you don't show her you trust her, she'll never trust you."

"Well, maybe this once. Just with Leilei."

Sue sat smiling. "Once isn't going to do it. She needs to be taken out. She needs to learn how to be with people. But one night would be a start."

.

.

.

"Leilei, did Sue call you?" Nessie asked following up on the plan.

"Yes she did. Friday will be great. The boys will be out running marathons. So they'll probably be in Canada most of the night. And when they get back they'll be tired. It'll be great. How are we gonna do this?"

"You go to the bakery and pick up the pizza. And I'll bake some cookies," Nessie chirped happily.

"Deal."

"So you made a friend. And she lives in town here. Imagine that," Jacob said setting up the conversation that I wanted him to.

"What are you two talking about?" Kolohe asked.

I decided that Kolohe needed to be set up with Mari as soon as possible. I was thinking Jamie but Jacob said he'd just come into his own, that maybe Kolohe would be a better fit. "Well Mari is a girl in my civics class and she introduced herself to me because she wants some help with her class project. She's Hawaiian and wants to do a thing in the elementary school for her sisters' class. She wants help from me. She said she came here when we were at home. I told her that you might help too. Think you can blow a conch shell for me?"

"Maybe? You aren't fixing me up are you?"

"Who me?" I said trying to sound innocent.

"Jacob!" Kolohe said aloud. He didn't shout.

"You didn't refuse the conch shell blowing . . . so what do you want me to do? She's your sister."

"So you really hula?" Mari asked while eating a piece of my spam musubi at lunch.

"Of course. My mom made sure we all took lessons and spent time in a halau. That's a hula school."

"You bring bento boxes for lunch and you hula. What don't you do?" she asked again.

"I have brothers. So I know how to cook. So when are we gonna figure out what you're gonna do? I need to know so I can schedule things."

"Schedule things? What else do you do?" Jon, a senior that didn't look Hawaiian in any way, who seemed to follow Mari around like a puppy dog asked.

"I have chores on the farm. And there is the man, Jacob Black. He lives on the rez and it isn't right around the corner. And there is homework and stuff."

Jon said, "So you're really Hawaiian and Japanese and you hang with that Quileute guy? Why?"

"That guy is Jacob Black and he's the one who pulled me out of the house after it exploded. He's really really nice. I kinda like him."

"He's big and goofy. How tall is he anyway?" Jon scoffed.

"He's the same size as my brother Kolohe, 6'8" tall. Just like my dad."

"Do you have more than one brother?" Mari asked.

"Yup, I have two more. Kolohe and I have the same mother. Travis is my mothers' son. He came to live with us when he was like 15. And Yutan is my baby brother. He's 10."

"Travis just moved in?" Jon asked.

Mari jumped in, "It's an old Hawaiian custom. If you want to live with someone else you can if the mother of the house lets you move in."

Jon asked, "Is that true? Then that means I can move in with you huh, Mari?"

"My mom is half Hawaiian, my dad isn't at all. So he might say, no. Ok, Leilei this weekend do you have any time?"

"Let's see. Friday night I have a meeting on the rez and Sunday is for football at Chief Billy Blacks' house. That's an all-day thing. After school works? I don't have anything planned while it's winter."

"How long will it take to organize something like this? How long did it take you?" she asked between bites. That spam musubi is actually good.

"Not long. You'll need to come up with an outline of what you want to happen. And I'd suggest you end with snacks."

"Why?" Jon asked sniffing the sushi like it was poisoned.

"If you feed them they will remember." 

"Lunch?" she asked.

"Snacks maybe," I answered.

"I'll volunteer to help you Mari with the snacks," Jon offered.

"Maybe you could set that up at the farm. We have a commercial kitchen. Lots of pots and pans and a dishwasher."

"Thanks for the offer but that won't be necessary. We can do that at Mari's house," Jon volunteered.

"My grandmother doesn't like you," Mari said smiling.

"Why not?"

"She's old fashioned. She says Jon is a slacker. She said she wants me to find a real man. She says that Kona is the only place to find one. Have you ever been there?"

"Kona is nice but my peeps are from Oahu. I was born on a homeland there."

"Homeland?" A question from Jon.

"Yeah it's a reservation. It's where the people live."

"My gran says that sometime."

"Her grandmother won't like you Leilei. I'm sure of that," Jon pronounced with finality in his voice.

"Why not? I'm nice people."

"Don't you have ink, I mean tattoos? I'm sure her gran won't like that." So everyone spread the rumors. Wonderful. My first gym class had everyone talking. I changed clothes and they were staring at me like I fazed in the locker room, then they called the gym teacher. Apparently Forks high school girls didn't have tattoos.

"Tattoos are an old Hawaiian custom. I have them and so does my mother and my father."

"So your dad's in the yukusa? The Japanese mafia?" Jon questioned me quickly.

"No. he just has ink."

"So I'll come up with a 30 minute presentation of some type that includes hula dancing," Mari said trying to lower the tension.

"Think about the whole thing lasting at least an hour. If not there won't be enough time for anything," I added trying to stay on topic.

"How long was your entire program?"

"It was an all-day thing; I just cut the video down to about 20 minutes for class. We got there in the morning. Made lunch and then got the kids involved. They cut the veggies, played the games then made the presentation to the elders and then we ate. Then I cup caked them. Cleaned up. It took all day."

"How did you manage that on a school day?" Jon asked.

"It was our in service school day here. So we didn't have school but the kids on the rez did have school."

"So this might end up being an after school thing. We might even set up in the gym or their cafeteria," Mari concluded.

"You might even be able to set it up in the library."

"I'll be there with you Mari honey, although if Leilei is gonna wear a hula skirt then there's no telling what I might do."

"_Boy I'd hurt you so bad your momma wouldn't recognize you,_" I sent not knowing that I sent it.

"_What_?" Someone responded.

"_Nothing honey. Sorry to bother you._"

.

.

.

Friday

"So what was the best thing about being at your mom's house?" Nessie asked a big slice in hand.

"Being home. When you've spent some time away from home you'll realize that home is a really nice place to return to. But it was different being home, me being considered an adult for the first time in my life. And I was there with Jacob and his family. And I was babysitting for Koni, so it was very different. I've done the Christmas things before, making breakfast and delivering snacks to everyone who wants to give them away. Stuff like that," I unloaded on my friend.

"Delivering snacks?"

"Did I tell you about the homeland Christmas?" I wondered aloud. I thought I did.

"Nope."

"Ok, we decorate all the houses on our street with white lights. We go out and buy snacks and small toys to be given away by the people who live on our street. The kids go to bed on Christmas Eve and then we get them up just before midnight with the street lights off. Then we beat our little drums and blow our whistles and shoot off fireworks. There are fire dancers and stuff. Then the decorated houses turn their lights on. That's the signal for the kids go trick or treating. Then they get fruit and candy and small toys. Then much later they go to bed. We get up again after the sun comes up and Hoku Ao makes breakfast for everyone. And the kids get their big presents. Bikes, surfboards and stuff. Then we have a family luau later in the day." Christmas the way it should be. Not the Cullen Christmas with all store bought presents and no surprises. "This year we had Swedish guests so Saint Lucia came to Hawaii for the first time I guess. Angela, Rehka's sister dressed as the saint and gave the Christmas spirit to everyone just after dark. She was happy so everyone was happy."

"That sounds like fun. So what did you do for the wedding? I mean did your mom have everything planned?"

"She had everything planned but that doesn't mean anything. Things change. Koni and Hank became such good friends that Hank had to be put into the wedding since Koni was in the wedding already. But outside of that it was all fun, fun, fun. The day before we had the 'Beauty Night'. I got my hair cut and ironed. And had my nails done. Angela, Rehka's younger sister Oh My God! She's just like Alice. She's really into clothes and stuff like that. I gave her one of my kimonos to wear at the ceremony. After she saw what we were wearing she wanted to wear one, so I gave her one. We'd spent some time trying to figure out who was wearing what. I didn't know what Jacob was wearing until I walked out of the tent and saw him.

"That doesn't make any sense? How did you not know what everyone was wearing?"

"I'll explain. Ok on the day of the wedding, we got up like usual. Had breakfast and spent some time playing with the kids. Then about 2 pm we headed into the tents to get dressed."

"The wedding was at 6 so why so early?"

"Have you ever worn a traditional kimono for a formal event? It takes like 2 people and an hour to get you into it. And we were doing lots of last minute things. Angela didn't like the traditional Japanese sandals, geta, so she wore flip flops. It took about an hour to get Rehka's hair up the way she liked it. We all put the flowers in our hair last minute. Kolohe in that ocean blue kimono with the Honshiro kanji on it was a great choice for him. He always looks so good dressed up. Walela was wearing a royal Hawaiian print paku muumuu. Travis wore a light blue kimono with the silver snowflakes on it to match Rehka in her white kimono with the silver snowflakes. Jacob didn't know I was going to wear the royal purple with the wolf pack kanji on it until he saw me. Yutan was the only person who knew mom was gonna wear the Queen Liliuokalani lace gown. She asked him which she should wear and that was what he suggested. He was shocked when he found out he was the best man."

"Weren't you both wearing the same color kimono? I thought the colors looked the same."

"Yeah, they were the same color but different shades. Mine had more silver in it to make it look like a lighter color. One of his middle names it Kamali'i too."

"So his middle name is Princess?" she giggled.

"No, it's means royalty in Hawaiian. Kamali'i Kane means prince. Dad just decided to shorten it. And mom told him that you're not supposed to name your kids princess or prince. So he just went with calling us royalty."

So back to the wedding. I knew that there were problems when I saw the attendants wearing grey clothing. Usually they wear black, so then I knew that Jacob was wearing black."

"Attendants?"

"Yeah they are the people who like arranged our clothes during the ceremony and during the reception. They work for the wedding coordinator. It's their job to help make everything look perfect. And they did. Back to the wedding stuff, I didn't know what the men were wearing until we walked into the grove when the wedding was happening. I was in the tent and I'd been told it was time for me to go. Mom was still in the tent and not dressed yet. So I was dressed and had the orchids in my hair and I walked out of the tent. Jacob and Koni were waiting for me. Jacob was fixing something on Koni's jacket and he had his back to me. Then I saw that he lied to me. He said that he'd figured out how to get rid of the cowlick in his hair. He had it all spiky like normal. Then he stood up with is back to me and he looked like all of the samurai heroes in all of my fairy tale books. He was tall and wide across his shoulders. And when he turned around he saw me standing there gawking at him, all tall and handsome. Koni told us to stop looking at each other and walk already. But when he saw the people he got scared and we just held his hands and walked down the aisle. Koni was dressed the same way Hank was dressed. They were the guards for Billy. They stood on either side of him during the ceremony. It kept them out of the way. And had them upfront at the same time."

We chatted for a little while longer just about stuff. About the time we'd finished 4 cookies each I decided to change subjects. I hate being the heavy but it's my job now. "Just so you know there are some things that we don't talk about when we're with the pack members I mean, Sue and Charlie for one. We just don't talk about them."

"What's the problem with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue?" Nessie asked. Apparently she didn't know anything.

"Well, from the pack point of view, Charlie is out of bounds. He wants a place on the pack council."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong?" One invisible head slap later. "He isn't a pack member, he isn't a werewolf and he isn't Quileute. And he wants a place on the council so he can come back here and tell Carlisle what the packs are doing."

"That's the problem? Grandpa Charlie just wants to help the Quileute that's all."

Head slap again. Really? "Do the Quileute or the packs for that matter need Charlie's or Carlisle's help or permission to do anything? Well, you understand how humans make people right? Charlie isn't the father of Seth or Leah. You get that right? So why does Charlie feel that he can come to the meetings at all?"

"You go to meetings."

"Jacob takes me to meetings. I go with his permission to the meetings that he lets me know about. I'm going to be his wife."

"Well Grandpa Charlie . . . he's Sue husband."

Damn . . . Point Nessie.

"His heart is in the right place. He only wants things to be good. He's older that Sam and Jacob. He knows more than they do," she added to her reasoning.

"Charlie isn't older than Tokar," I countered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, Tokar isn't older than Grandpa Carlisle."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked knowing that Carlisle was probably older than Tokar. But I knew that Bishop was older than Carlisle. "Why would we want help from Carlisle? What does Carlisle know about being a shifter that we don't know? Some of the parents of the pack members that know what their boys are and know what their boys are doing aren't invited to the meetings. They aren't invited to the meetings and Charlie's decided that he wants to come why? How is that fair?"

"Well, he cares . . ."

"So you're saying that the others don't care?"

"No, but . . . Grandpa Charlie . . . Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what? Being an adult means making choices. Hard choices. You'll have to decide if you're going to be Seth's girlfriend then you come to sock hops and picnics. Or you're an imprint sister and you bond with the rest of us sisters. We sisters are a family. So when our men are in battle and we're sitting together holding hands watching to see which ones of us drop dead because our imprint was just killed sisters. You'll have to decide which one you want to be. There are things that we discuss in meetings that we don't want people to know about. And those people include your Grandpa Charlie and your Grandpa Carlisle. So you'll have to decide how you want to hang with us, toe in the water or in the deep end of the pool."

"How do I decide what to do?" Nessie asked realizing that I wasn't kidding.

"Ask Jasper. He understands honor. I gotta go. Pack things. Think about what I said and let me know. Ok? Thanks for the cookies. Seth will be back here soon." I left her sitting there on one of the kitchen stools.

"Why did you do that to her?" Rosalie snapped as I headed to the front door.

"Do what?"

"Tell her about Charlie?"

"She should know. When you're a kid the only decisions that you get to make are chocolate, vanilla or strawberry. As an adult there are other things that need to be considered. Nessie should know that Sue and Charlie aren't together any longer. They have problems. And if she's in a car with me and we're heading somewhere and Charlie pulls me over to tell me to tell Tokar to leave, Nessie should know that that's something that might happen. Or he might decide to invite her over for dinner and ask her who's going to Billy's for dinner on Sunday? And who's at the pack meetings and who the girlfriends are? You should know that Kolohe, Seth, Billy, Emily, Tokar, Embry, Bleys, Quil and Old Quil have been pulled over and lectured by Charlie about why we Kai should leave. Tokar said if Charlie starts giving him speeding tickets, he'll slash his tires. And you know Tokar doesn't need a knife to do that." _He also threatened to pee on his house. I'd love to see that._

"But she's still so young . . ."

"Nessie needs to know what's happening in her family, with her family. When you were . . . before you joined the Cullen family, did you worry about the Volturi? So now you're a Cullen and you worry about them, right? As long as Nessie is locked in this house then she doesn't have to worry about Charlie and what he's doing. If she's outside somewhere and he sees her with us, she needs to understand what that means. He may show up at a pack function that he wasn't invited to. She should know he does that. And she should know We . . . Don't . . . Like . . . That. We don't need his input in our business, pack or tribal. Charlie should mind his own business and make up with is wife and get on with his life."

"Why me?" Jasper asked as I got to my truck.

"You know about honor. You understand what that means. How we need to feel safe and what we'll do to make sure that we are safe."

"You forgot about Edward."

"Not really. We're still working on how to handle that." Ah yes. Mr. Mind reader.

"I'd suggest lying."

"That's what we were thinking too."

"Thanks for letting us see the rest of the DVD's from your vacation. The kata that your father did at the wedding reception was exceptional."

"Thank you. It was unexpected. One of his students brought his katana from Japan so he had to."

"You didn't do a kata," Jasper said unexpectedly as he opened my truck door for me.

"I know them but it was decided that me being a girl and all, fan dance instead. But then again, the keiki, Hank and Koni did such a great job. Yutan taught them that in like 3 days."

"Thanks again."

"Night Jasper."

.

.

.

"Leilei this is my mom, Mrs. Jackson," Mari said as she showed me into her family house about 5 long blocks from Forks high school.

"Mrs. Jackson, it's nice to meet you. I just stopped by to lend Mari some music for her project."

"Mari, who's here?" came a voice from another room.

"That's my grandmother. My mothers' mother, Mrs. Tanaka. Grandma, this is my friend Leilei Honshiro," she said rolling her eyes as we headed toward the dining room where Mrs. Tanaka was sitting at the table making lace.

"Mrs. Tanaka, it's very nice to meet you," I said. She extended her hand and I touched her lightly. I am overheated after all. She took my hand to shake it and she seemed shocked for just a second and then she seemed to understand.

"Who are you again?" she asked looking at me with more interest now.

"I'm Leilei Honshiro."

"Who are your people? You look familiar to me," she added looking at me hard still holding my hand.

"My mom is Nona Kealii Thompson Honshiro. My father is Harkoni Niwa Honshiro of Okinawa." Chew on that.

"Oh my lord really? You're her daughter. Really? Are you her youngest?"

"No ma'am." Head slap. What the Fuck? "I have a younger brother, Yutan. He'll be 11 soon." You know my mom? Who the fuck are YOU?

"And you're here?" She asked resting her hand on her heart. That's an old home signal.

"We bought an apple farm that backs into the forest," I said smiling. This was hard. I had to tell her without telling her.

"And it's just out of town." Mrs. Tanaka added smiling.

"Why yes!"

"Mari, I like her. Leilei, is it dear? Good. She can come over anytime." I was blessed with an open invitation from the tutu.

"Then you'd love my brother, Kolohe."

"Really!"

"What?" Mari asked watching her grandmother get all excited.

"Kolohe kinda means trouble maker," I said to deflect interest.

"Is he here?" She asked all excitedly.

"No ma'am. He's at the rez with Jacob Black, Chief Billy Black's son. Jacob is my pa'i. Kolohe and Jacob are rebuilding a tractor engine." Ok tutu. What are you going to do with that information?

"Jacob is your pa'i?"

"Boyfriend," I said so Mari could understand. "Yes ma'am."

"The Quileute?"

"The apple farm we own is called the Wolf Run." Did you get that tutu?

"What are you two talking about?" Mari asked trying to follow the conversation.

"Nothing really. Mari you can listen to the music and pick the songs you want. We can even come up with a dance to teach the kids if you want. I've got to go. It's been very nice meeting you both. I've got to cook dinner," I ended as Mrs. Jackson came into the room.

"Then she needs to go. Come over anytime. And the next time you visit I'll like to meet your brother and your pa'i," Mrs. Tanaka said smiling.

"Lunch tomorrow?" I asked Mari.

"Whatcha gonna bring?"

"Short rib tacos. Good night Mrs. Jackson, Mrs. Tanaka." So back to my truck as I head to the farm.

"_So you think that Mrs. Tanaka is one of you?"_ Jacob sent.

"_I think so. When I called you my pa'i she acted like she knew what that meant_."

"_Shouldn't she be . . . I mean she's old right_?"

"_Maybe her man went form at the end. Maybe she never had an aspect. Maybe she's someone's sister._"

"_How old do you think she is?_"

"_I don't know but she's seemed to have heard of my mom."_

"_So that means what?_"

"_She knows something not everything, I guess. We'll see how much she knows. This Hawaiian party thing for the kids will tell us a lot._"

.

.

.

Thursday

"Be nice Kolohe. So they are part native and grandma knows something." I said dragging him to the house so Mari and Kolohe could meet. I'd made him meet most of the girls on the rez. Knock knock. "Mari this is my brother Kolohe. Kolohe this is Mari Jackson."

She said "Hi." Then I felt the air shake and tremble. I'd swear that the ground actually shook for a moment or two.

"_What was that?_" Jacob asked in our link.

"_Kolohe meeting his imprint._"

"_I'll let you call your mom."_

"I'm sorry Kolohe usually isn't so shy." I tried to casually hit him and I almost broke my hand. "_SHIT!"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. Later."_

"Oh . . . Kolohe . . . I am . . . sorry," was all he did say for the first few moments. So I grabbed him to make skin contact, "_Breathe! It gets easier. Let's talk hula."_

"So Mari, you liked the war chants on the CD's?" I said to keep the conversation going.

"So this is your big bad brother?" Jon said.

Who invited him? "Best brother ever! Here are some chants and war dances were from our last family picnic." I said heading into the family room with Mari.

"Oh no. We can't have you people doing that in front of the little school kids," Jon interjected after watching the first few minutes of the first DVD.

"Jealous?" I said to Jon who wouldn't get caught dead in a loin cloth. Probably.

As Kolohe still hadn't said anything intelligent yet. "_I need your help," _He sent thru touch.

"_I'm your sister forever. Don't worry."_

"Ok, maybe not that dance." Kolohe said when he finally found his voice. "So check out this one." He said changing the DVD and taking another good look at Mari just to be sure.

He smiled. She smiled. I smiled.

"Oh, Leilei it's you. Your back," Mrs. Tanaka said coming into the family room with us.

"Oh, Mrs. Tanaka this is my brother Kolohe." Oh thank you Mrs. Tanaka. Reinforcements.

"Kolohe," she said. "I am very honored to meet you."

"Try to speak English Calliope," Jon cracked looking at Mari for a smile.

Kolohe shot Jon a look that was not kind to the high school senior who stood about 5'10" tall. Maybe 175 lbs. When Kolohe inhaled to his 6'8"Jon looked like Koni standing next to him.

"My name is Kolohe Halopalo Honshiro adopted son of Harkoni. I am member in good standing of Hoku Ao of Oahu." Then he smacked himself with his fists on his chest.

"Hoku Ao?" Mari asked.

"It means Morning Star. We are both members of the Hoku Ao." I said as Kolohe took off his shirt so show his Hoku Ao tattoo. Jon almost fainted. Lots of muscles, lots of ink and then again there was his braid.

"You're how old?" Jon asked.

"23," Kolohe lied. "The, our parental units just celebrated their 25th anniversary by renewing their vows on New Year's Eve in Hawaii." He smacked himself again, "Home grown Hawaiian."

While Kolohe was showing off in front of Jon, I was watching Mari. She was all smiles.

"Hoku Ao? Are you gonna prove you're a member too Leilei?" Jon asked.

"Not hardly boy. I went to their cultural school, the halau they run so I speak Hawaiian and I hula and I am tattooed too." All truth there.

"So, do you have a conch shell Kolohe?" Mrs. Tanaka asked as she opened her arms to give him a hug.

"Yes, of course I do," Kolohe responded as he kissed her on both cheeks. "Tutu," he said respectfully.

"It means grandma," Mari said. "It's a sign of respect."

"So if it's gonna be a war dance for the guys then right?" I asked when they finished hugging. "You'll need to find a few more guys."

"I'll teach the dance to the guys if want me to . . . Mari," Kolohe finally said her name. I knew what that meant. It was big.

"Are you going to hula Mari?" Jon asked.

"Well maybe? Do you think that I can learn to hula Leilei? I've never taken lessons."

"It's easy. I'll teach the girls who want to dance how to dance if you want. Kolohe will teach the guys. Easy peesie."

"You should hula Mari. I'd live to see you wiggle your jiggle in a hula skirt," Jon said looking at her butt.

"We probably won't be wearing hula skirts. I never liked the tourist hula shows much. You don't know the history of the hula do you Jon? Wiggling your jiggle is for the tourists. And you'll need to feed them, the kids I mean. Any ideas for snacks?"

"Macadamia nuts and shave ice," Kolohe said.

Mari said, "Spam musubi maybe?"

"Something with pineapple and coconutty," Mrs. Tanaka added. "Cookies maybe?"

We spent about another 30 minutes talking. Kolohe found his voice and started talking more and spent some time looking a Mari the way I look at Jacob. Or Jacob looks at me. I was so happy for him I thought I was gonna burst. He poured on the charm and Jon tried to equal him and I knew that that wasn't gonna happen. Mari did have to make up her mind about him but not at that moment. I knew I'd spent the rest of my time in Forks high school making sure that she knew that I loved Kolohe and that Jon was not the boy for her. He'd never be the man that Kolohe was. And Jon would never be as dedicated to her as Kolohe was 1 second after he looked into her eyes. So it was decided: one dance by the men, one dance by the women. And a 20 minute presentation on history and stuff and 1 dance by the kids who wanted to dance and then it would be time for snacks.

"Are you going to cover up your ink, Kolohe?" Mari asked him making sure to touch him when she handed the DVD back to him.

"I mean you should man. You're pretty inked. You might scare the kids." Jon was constantly cracking on Kolohe. Not a good idea in the best of times. With him all fixated on Mari. Jon was out of his league, out of his mind and didn't even know it.

"I can wear a parao instead of a loin cloth. Lei?" he asked. Knowing that the parao was just as sexy on him as a loin cloth.

"I can help with that. I'll have to cover up too, I guess. The kids at the rez would just think that it's cool." I knew that was true. The kids didn't seem to worry so much about my ink. It was the snacks that I brought that made me everybody's friend.

Jon said, "Well, they would." Another crack on the Quileute. I was going to remember this and start a revenge tally against Jon. Immediately.

"I'll make sure that your warrior tats show, don't worry." I said to Kolohe. He'd earned them, he should show them.

"Kolohe, you're a warrior?" Jon snarked.

"I'm in a warrior clan, Hoku Ao, so yes. My ancestors, our ancestors were warriors," he said motioning to Mrs. Tanaka. "Head hunting, run you down while naked, cut out and eat your still beating heart raw in front of you to gain your strength warriors. And don't you forget that."

"Yeah right," Jon said taking a martial arts stance in response to Kolohe's pronouncement.

"Boys," I said stepping between them. "I'll take you both down so stop it right now." I knew what Kolohe was capable of. Jon not so much but I was sure he couldn't take me. Let alone Kolohe.

"You can't! Can you? Can she?" Jon said eyeing me unsure of himself.

"You better believe she can," Kolohe said laughing.

"My dad trained me in hopkido and a few tricks that Kolohe don't even know about. So cut it out. Oops, look at the time. We should go Kolohe."

"Does the Hoku Ao eat like the Hekili from Kona?" Mrs. Tanaka asked smiling.

Hekili was Thunder. She was claiming knowledge of the Thunder clan of Maui. "Yes they do." I answered her. "The Quileute eat that way too. I've got to start dinner soon."

"We shouldn't wear out our welcome. Leilei let's go. Thank you for having us Mari, Mrs. Tanaka. Thank you." Then Kolohe looked at Mari again and said, "Thank you," just one more time.

"Good night Calla," Jon started.

"Don't be rude," Mrs. Tanaka snapped at Jon. "Kolohe's acting like a gentleman; you're acting like a baby. Good night you two. You too Jon."

So we walked back to his truck and I pushed him into the passenger seat. "You need some time."

.

.

.

"Goddamn! So now I know what it is. I'm sorry. I was such an asshole to Jacob about how he was acting."

"Breathe. I think she likes you. I was watching her watching you. When you took your shirt off I thought she might faint."

"So what happens now?" he said smiling so broadly that my cheeks hurt.

"Well . . . Mari becomes my new best friend. No not that. She becomes my new bestest friend at Forks High School. We'll plan this little thing and you'll be involved as much as possible. Jon probably won't be that involved. I think he's too scared to wiggle his jiggle in a loin cloth."

"So all of the kids in school are like him?"

"Yeah, well kinda."

"So whatcha doing Friday night? Maybe we could . . ."

"Spaghetti dinner with Nessie and the pack on Friday night."

"The baby shower planning party. That's right. How could I forget?"

"You forgot because you aren't here," I said touching him on his head. "Right now you're here," I said as I touched his heart. Then lights flashed behind me. I wasn't paying any attention to who was behind me. But there he was. Charlie. I pulled over. "Don't kill him," I said to Kolohe smiling.

"Hello Charlie," Kolohe spat.

"Good evening . . . Leilei. Kolohe. And it's Chief Swan."

"What's the problem this time?" I asked. I wasn't paying attention while I was driving. Who knows what I did. But this is Forks. There's like no traffic.

"So you're back? You were on vacation right?"

"I'm sure you know, our parents got married," Kolohe answered for us.

"I heard that Billy went too."

"He went to see his grandchildren and spend Christmas with his entire family. And yes he came to the wedding."

"Didn't Tokar go with you?"

Kolohe said, "He came to honor our father on the day of his wedding was all. Is there anything else Charlie?"

"Isn't he finished with whatever he's doing here? Why doesn't he just leave?"

"This is a free country right? He can do what he wants to do and he is. Is it illegal for a citizen to move around the country?"

"Anything else Charlie?" Kolohe snapped again.

"Have a good evening. Remember what I said."

"Remember what I said," Kolohe snapped back at Charlie.

"So I get 2 points and you get 1," I said to Kolohe heading back to the farm. There was a pool that we started for each month since Charlie started stopping us all the time to holler at us about Tokar and his team being there. You got 2 points for being the driver and one point for being in the car when it happened. No points if it happened if you were alone. Each month we placed bets and whoever was closest to the total won the money.

.

.

.

"So, what's the score now Emmett?" Jacob asked. They were back to their once a month wrestling matches. Now that things were back to 'normal' Jacob and Emmett were back playing in the mud again. Rosalie would make Emmett pay for getting dirty later.

"I don't remember," Emmett said smiling. Jacob was stronger and beat him this time.

"So what was it like to be there?" Jasper asked watching Emmett and Jacob use the garden hose to rinse most of the mud off.

"I tried to tell them but I . . . don't know how to explain it," Seth admitted.

Jacob thought for a moment then said, "I think I can do it. Being there is nice. It's really different and nice."

"That's what I said," Seth added. "Then when they asked to explain that, I couldn't."

"What it is is there are so many of them in one place, it feels normal."

"What ?" Emmett asked.

"Imagine if everyone in Forks that had brown eyes was either a werewolf or a family member of a werewolf. There are so many of them it's normal."

"How can that be normal?" Rosalie asked.

"When everyone is Hoku Ao then Hoku Ao is normal."

"Everyone on the homeland is Hoku Ao?" Jasper asked mind racing. How many people are on that homeland? How many pack members were there?

"On the part of the homeland where we were, just about everyone had someone in their family who were Hoku Ao. Whether or not they were all pack members is another thing. Just because your Hoku Ao doesn't mean you're a weredog. It's like here just because you're Quileute doesn't mean you're a werewolf."

"But, it's more than that isn't it Jacob?" Seth

"It is and I think I saw it with Leilei when she was at her mothers' house. It's like, it is different. Because she was brought up inside she understands what they expect from her so she does what she knows to do."

"Speak English Jake," Emmett said looking at him like there might have been some mental damage caused by the wrestling.

"You see, it's just like that. Leilei and all of the people on the homeland never called me Jake. It's always Jacob, my name. I don't mind being called Jake but it's considered wrong to call me Jake to my face. It's even considered to be disrespectful to refer to me as Jake."

"That's it. Everyone is overly polite, like all the time," Seth.

"All the time?" Jasper asked like he was trying to figure something out.

"You remember when Leilei said that if Harkoni was Carlisle he wouldn't have taken her in and been her guardian, it's like that."

"I hit him too hard, his brain is scrambled. I'm sorry Jake, sorry Jacob." Emmett said not getting any of what Jacob just said.

"No," Jacob interjected, paused and then continued. "If we are being really honest. You guys didn't want Leilei and me here in your home. We're stinky wolf people and we eat food and we don't wear fancy clothes . . ."

"And you sleep and well, she doesn't run fast at all . . . I could go on," Rosalie started to rant.

"Please don't. Carlisle and Esme wanted her to be here. If it were Harkoni and Nona instead of Esme and Carlisle then Leilei, if she were acting like Rosalie, would have gone to them and said, 'You want her here, fine. I understand that but I can't stand the smell and her, so I'll be on vacation while she's your responsibility. I'll be back for the holiday season because I know it makes you happy'. And that would have been it. It would have embarrassed Harkoni and Nona more to know that there were problems than it would be for one or more of their kids to leave to keep the house calm and peaceful."

"They respect the decision of the elders. Do they do what they say without exception?" Jasper continued with his questioning.

"No, the parents only ask what they know you are capable of, what you should be capable of. And you take responsibility for what you do as an adult."

"So Harkoni thinks that we Cullen kids are terrible for not being able to suck it up and be nice because daddy Carlisle wanted us to?" Rosalie snarked offhandedly.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jacob shot back. "Harkoni knew that if the situation was switched, Leilei wouldn't get caught saying or doing anything that might cause him to need to apologize for something that she did. Yutan maybe because he's a child, he's 10 but Leilei, no."

"So to them we're uncivilized?" Jasper said in conclusion.

"Yup."

"Is that why we weren't invited to the wedding?" Rosalie asked still upset about that.

Jacob hesitated, "Yeah. Harkoni and Nona asked for permission to allow all of you to come to the wedding. The decision was no."

"Well that's not fair?" Rosalie snarked.

"Really? Think about it Rosalie . . . really?" Jacob stated not wanting to be rude. "You and Alice would have lost your minds . . . watching everyone getting ready for the wedding. And I'm sure you two would have had something to say about everything at the wedding. How the people were dressed, what they ate and the lack of gifts, the places where the ceremony and the receptions were held, everything. You would have had to say something and someone would have overheard you and been offended."

"Uncivilized. They think we're uncivilized is what Jacob said," Rosalie repeated to Alice.

"Well, to them we are." Jasper explained.

"How did they come to that conclusion?" Alice asked wanting to cuddle with Jasper.

"Well," Jasper started. "I won't go into too much detail but we could have treated Leilei better."

"But . . ." Alice started.

"She can't help the way she smells. She can't help the fact that she sleeps. She never asked for help with her homework or handling her money. She never complained that I heard about how we smell. She made that as an observation when Emmett pushed her. She sat at our Thanksgiving table for that interrogation and ate dinner. That couldn't have been pleasant but she did it."

"But . . . I didn't mean to demean her but . . ." Alice tried to explain.

"What? Her people consider her to be an adult, why did we treat her like she was 5?"

"So what you're saying is we should have ignored her here in our house?" Rosalie concluded.

Jasper paused and then said the answer that he knew was true, "Well . . . yes."

"But we still should have been invited to the wedding?" Alice whined.

"No. Carlisle and Esme should have been invited to the wedding, they were her guardians. But maybe some of the Kai decided that they shouldn't be invited after the, 'Bella on the rez incident'," Jasper concluded.

"We paid for that," Rosalie said.

"We paid the Quileute, we broke their treaty. But to the Kai, that incident shouldn't have happened in the first place. As an adult, Bella should have known better. The excuse that, 'Well I got lost', didn't work for them. So no wedding invitations for us," Jasper concluded correctly.

"They could have sent them anyway . . ." Rosalie snapped. "We could have gotten them after the wedding."

"They'd consider that rude and it would be an insult to us. They wouldn't do that. And they didn't," Jasper finished.

.

.

.

"Really. Just boom and that's it," Jacob said looking at Kolohe like it was the first time.

"And he became a slack jawed monkey," I said not wanting to tease Kolohe too much. But some teasing was expected.

"I thought we'd be dancing with the girlies at the sock hops forever," Jamie said.

Embry lamented, "And now you're off the market."

Quil walked over to give Kolohe a hug, "Thanks for coming to the dark side man."

Jamie said shaking his head, "Embry, it's you and me from now on."

"We'll have to find someone to be our third. Bailey, can become our third," Quil said. Bailey was another of the Otero half-brothers. Quil's dad Quil Sr. was known to like women. They were finding out now how many women he liked. Bailey didn't particularly like Quill or Jamie until he fazed. Then having brothers and being one of Jacob's friends was a good thing for everyone.

Jamie said, "Maybe we just don't look at the girlies anymore."

"Mari has a younger sister guys . . . and her grandmother seems to know something," I said hoping to work up some interest in the family.

"So what happens between us and them now?" Kolohe asked not being able to think straight.

"You and I will help with the presentation. Mrs. Tanaka, the grandmother likes us. And she wants to meet you Jacob. You, my pa'i. I hinted that we weren't here alone."

So after we teased Kolohe for a few more minutes he went to Skype mom and dad about his news. Then he called Travis and Rehka to give them the news.

"Where's Leilei?" Kolohe asked Jacob when part of the world knew the news. The rest would get emails by morning.

"She went to bed already. She's got things to try to arrange in her head. The time she will spend Nessie and now the time she'll spend Mari," Jacob paused to look at Kolohe. He even looked different. Worried. Happy. Terrified. All at the same time. "It's ok . . . you know that Kolohe. Being imprinted. It's ok."

"I know," Kolohe said. "But . . ."

Jacob counseled his counselor, "I know it seems like the world has completely changed. Again. It's ok. You know I'm gonna tease you a bit about this. How you're acting?" After a few moments of quiet Jacob finished after a hug to his brother in law, "You know that Mari is almost of lucky as I am."

.

.

.

"Hey Leilei! How are you?" Mari asked as we walked into the school. Believe it or not it was raining in Forks on that Monday morning.

"I'm fine girl. How are you? How was your weekend?" I answered.

"Good. It was nice and quiet."

"So how many volunteers for wiggling your jiggle do you have?" Why play games?

"A couple more than the 3 I had since I told them that your brother was gonna teach us how to dance," she said giggling.

"He'll be teaching the boys and I'll be teaching the girls. We dance differently."

"Oh, by the way, my Gran wants to invite you and Jacob and Kolohe to dinner. Friday night maybe?"

"Fine. I'll check with Jacob about the date. He's a tribal chief. He's got things to do. But I'm sure he'll get it off," I said. "_You're free aren't you? This is important_."

"Isn't he too young for that?"

"It's all hereditary. He's a chief because his father is a chief. He'll keep the title if he earns it. And so far he's stepped up. I'm really proud of him," I glowed about my man.

"Who? That dropout brother of yours or that grease monkey of a boyfriend?" Jon snarked. He was almost as bad as Rosalie. And that's a working hard for a human.

"Both actually. Love the brother. And really love the boyfriend. And that was drop out from college brother."

"What happened? Money problems?" Mari asked sounding concerned.

"Grades?" Jon asked.

"Earthquake," I answered. "Some of the houses on the homeland got damaged. So he left to help with the clean-up and never made it back to graduate."

"Which quake was that?" Jon asked.

"They don't all make the news. The islands are volcanic. Madam Pele does what she wants."

"Good evening," Mr. Jackson said as he opened the door.

"Good evening sir," Kolohe, Jacob and I answered.

"I'll do the introductions," Mari offered. "These are my friends' daddy; this is Leilei Honshiro and her brother Kolohe. And this is Leilei's boyfriend, Jacob Black a chief of the Quileute."

"You guys are big," Mr. Jackson remarked.

"Leilei, what are you carrying?" Mari asked me.

"It's a thank you gift for your mom." Feeding 2 full shifters and me for dinner. Not an easy task even though we ate before we came to dinner. Just in case.

Mrs. Jackson just looked somewhat impressed, "A house plant? How thoughtful. Thank you."

Kolohe asked, "Is Mrs. Tanaka going to join us?"

"Mom is in the kitchen just finishing up. Everyone let's sit and let's chat for a moment or two. So Leilei, you're living with the Cullens. What's that like?"

Right to the heart of the matter. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are wonderful parents. I'm really lucky that they agreed to babysit me. But we're different people. I'll be glad when we've gotten the first level of the house rebuilt so I can move in."

Mr. Jackson said, "There's something a little weird about him. He seems a bit reserved almost skittish. And now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen the Mrs."

"Well, her name is Esme. And she does lots of charity work in Port Angeles. She doesn't like to show off in town. You know the 'Rich Dr.s' wife thing'. She's kinda a homebody now that the kids are away at college," I explained. It sounded normal to me.

"Speaking of college," Jon interjected as he walked into the living room where we were standing. "Leilei said that Kolohe flunked out of college."

"No she didn't," Mari snapped giving him the 'What did you just say?' eye.

"I didn't flunk out," Kolohe clarified. "I left before graduation due to an emergency. I haven't gone back to get my degree yet."

"Which field?" Mr. Jackson questioned.

"Civic engineering. Designing cities and things like that."

"But aren't you a handy man now?" Jon continued to pick.

"Since Leilei is here with the Cullens and the house was totaled. I'm staying for a while to get the farm up and running. And I've decided to oversee the rebuilding of the house. I'll go back to school to finish when things are right," Kolohe finished.

"I hope you boys are hungry. Dinner's ready," Mrs. Tanaka said proudly.

"Where's Lisa?" I asked.

"A sleepover with friends," Mari answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Tanaka. This is Chief Jacob Black of the Quileute," I introduced Jacob. They shook hands. And she touched her hand to her heart.

"Are you hiring a contractor to handle the rebuild?" Mr. Jackson continued.

"Actually sir, a cousin of ours from Vancouver BC is working on the plans for the rebuild," Kolohe said holding out the chair for Mrs. Jackson. Jacob got Mrs. Tanaka's chair.

"Takeda, I hope. I'd like to thank him," Jacob said really meaning it.

"That's the guy. He's agreed to oversee the rebuild of the house and your barn to Leilei," Kolohe chuckled. Jon wanted to place himself next to Mari. He was seated next to Mrs. Jackson at the end of the table. Mrs. Tanaka next to him and Kolohe at the end of the table next to Mr. Jackson.

"Takeda?"

"He's a cousin who's a contractor. He comes down here to consult on projects from time to time," Kolohe said passing the potatoes.

Jacob continued, "He helped with the remolding of my dad's house. My dad is a paraplegic. He was paralyzed in a car accident when I was 8. So as a thank you to me for helping to save Leilei they've done projects on our house. A new wheelchair ramp and a retaining wall and they remodeled the kitchen. All thanks to Kolohe."

"Not really. You guys did the work all I did was point," Kolohe said trying to be gracious.

"Who guys?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Well us guys on the rez. Since Kolohe's been tearing down the house some of the guys on the rez have been working with him and he's been teaching them, us, the basics. Carpentry, plumbing, painting and wiring and stuff like that. How to fix things."

"Mari said something about rebuilding a diesel tractor engine for biodiesel? How's that going?" Mr. Jackson asked.

Jacob pointed to Kolohe and said, "Go ahead and explain. I'm just the grease monkey." Nice dig at Jon.

"Well the mechanics are easy. We've got the diesel and we get the used oil from the school and the diner to process for the bio part."

"Won't it smell funny?" Mari asked.

"Like tater tots but I don't think my chickens will mind the smell," I chimed in. The rest of the dinner was Jon trying to take shots at Kolohe especially but nothing much landed. But the time we got to desert he was fuming but oh well. About 8 Jacob signaled it was time to think about leaving.

"So Mari, when are we scheduling our first practice session?" I asked bring in the Hawaiian topic.

"How about tomorrow?" she answered.

"PA run," Jacob interjected between bites.

"Sorry, I can't tomorrow. Jacob and I are going to Port Angeles."

"You'll be gone all day?" Jon seemed eager to know.

"Most of it. We go on Saturday to the farmers market then shopping for the farm and the rez."

"Are we getting sodas for the parties?" I asked.

"Yup, both of them," Jacob answered.

"Parties?" Mari asked.

"We have a party on the rez for the high school students monthly. We buy the soda and drinks in Port Angeles. They're a bit cheaper if you buy in volume. And we'll pick up supplies for the next Kids Day Out too," Jacob said sounding like a leader.

"I like the way that sounds. What's that about?" Grandma Tanaka asked.

"That's the Saturday that we babysit the elementary school kids for once a month. We're working on being able to do it more often than that. For like $2.00 an hour you drop your kid off at the school and we feed them lunch and dinner and play games and have Quileute language classes and show movies and stuff," I answered.

"That sounds like work. How many kids show each month?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"The number varies but the kids that do show are happy about being out. Mari you know what we should do?" I asked her.

"Leilei no!" Mari said getting all big eyed about it.

"Yes . . . yes we should. They would love it," I answered.

"What?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Do your Hawaiian culture program at the rez for the kids?" I answered.

"No!" Jon said sounding too emphatic.

Kolohe said, "Yes !"

"Won't the kids be afraid of your tattoos?" Jon spat. Just like on cue.

Then there was silence.

Then there wasn't.

"No, I don't think so. They understand that it's ink. Nothing more," I answered him almost ripping my napkin in half.

"I think that doing your program on the rez is a wonderful idea," Grandma Tanaka continued totally ignoring the 'tattoo' question.

"Tattoos?" Mrs. Jackson questioned looking shocked.

We 3 all looked at each other, then her, "Yes ma'am."

"Does your mother know about this?" she asked.

"My mother passed away in the same car accident that crippled my father. He is proud that we have re-instituted our traditional warrior culture. And being tattooed is part of that. He doesn't have a problem with it," Jacob said proudly.

"I've got this Leilei," Kolohe said for us Honshiro children. I knew he would say something wise and well thought out. "Our mother is half Hawaiian and it was she that took us to be tattooed in the traditional manner befitting our warrior cast standing. We were both tattooed in the traditional manner."

"Does your father know?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"He threw us parties when the tattoos were completed," Kolohe finished. Jon's little jab pretty much killed the warm and fuzzy mood. He was trying hard not to smile but he lost that battle.

"Well, that changes things," Mr. Jackson said.

"Really! Your parents did that to you? I'm shocked." Then Mrs. Jackson shot a look at Mari that had 'Family Meeting' all over it.

Kolohe signaled let's go and we all stood. "Thank you very much for dinner," he said in a calm voice. "Thank you," Kolohe said looking directly at Mari, Jon be dammed.

"Good evening," Jacob said as we headed out of the dining room back into the living room.

"Leilei?" Mari asked.

I put my hand up. "Mari, if you still want help with the Hawaiian thing just let me know. We'll let ourselves out. Thank you very much for dinner."

"Not here Kolohe," Jacob said. "At the farm."

"I'll kill him," Kolohe muttered. And I knew he could do it. So could I.

"No you won't. Just break his legs and scare the shit out of him," I said as we walked back to Kolohe's truck.

"Leilei?" Kolohe asked.

"Easy peesie. I'd do it for you. You know that."

Then it happened. "Hey Leilei! . . . Guys! . . . Can I have a ride home? My car's in the shop," Jon asked plaintively.

We all snarled. "Kolohe's it's your decision," Jacob snapped.

"Get in the back with Leilei," Kolohe snapped.

"You're a better man than I am," I said to my brother.

Jon asked, "What did he say?"

I said, "It's too bad you don't know a grease monkey who might be able to help you fix your car or fix it for you if you had the money. And it's too bad you don't know a handyman who has a winch that could tow your car to the next closest garage to get it fixed. But dropouts are just lazy and stupid you know."

"Oh . . ." Jon said thinking maybe that might have worked for him. Might. But not now.

"Where are we dropping you?" Kolohe said thru gritted teeth.

"4th and Forest lane at the top of the hill," Jon answered trying not to sound scared.

"Oh, fuck me! Not now!!" Kolohe spat.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Charlie!"

"How far to 4th and Forest?" Kolohe asked.

"3 miles to Forest," Jacob answered.

"What are you all talking about?" Jon asked still sounding worried.

"Whether to break one or both of your legs? Great performance tonight by the way. Scare the shit out of the rents. Way to go asshole," I quipped.

"I've got this," Jacob said. And he called Seth on this phone.

"What?"

"Diversion." And then Kolohe got ready to be pulled over. Again.

"What's going on?" Jon asked as the car stopped under a streetlight. Kolohe wanted Jon to be seen in the car so maybe Charlie wouldn't say anything that he shouldn't in front of a human.

As we were prepared to say, "Good evening Chief Swan," in unison Charlie stopped in his tracks and said, "Shit." Looked at our car and waved as he headed back to his patrol car and drove away.

"There was a fire alarm." Jacob said with a little laugh.

"I can get out here," Jon said trying to open the door.

Kolohe countered, "Nope. I want to be sure you get home safely."

"No, that's not necessary."

"It became necessary when your accepted the ride you asked for."

"Hey! I'm sorry about that Mr. and Mrs. Jackson thing. Really," Jon whined quietly.

"Save the bullshit asshole," I answered him aloud. "You have no idea what you're done."

"Get out . . . you're home," Kolohe spat when we got to the house at the end of the road.

"Night Jon. See ya Monday . . ." I finished.

Kolohe called after Jon got on the porch, "You didn't say thanks."

The drive to the farm was quiet. I could feel Kolohe's pain. "I'm going for a run," was all he said. He stripped and was gone. He came back before we left for Port Angeles in the morning and he didn't say much on the way there either. We got back about 7pm after a stop on the rez to drop off their supplies. When we got home there was a note on the farm stand for me.

"What does it say?" Kolohe asked.

"It's from Mari. She says would have called but she didn't know my number. She gave me hers and wants me to call her. In the yurt in about 10 minutes."

"Hi Mari," I started wanting to hear something that might be good for Kolohe to hear.

"Hi Leilei. Am I on a speaker?"

"Yeah, I'm at the farm putting away groceries."

"I'm sorry about my parents. Well you heard them . . ."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. They have their ideas and our parents have theirs. So I guess we're pretty much banned from your house huh?"

"The house well, yeah. The program, no. That's school work. My parents think that you'll be a bad influence on me."

"Tats don't rub off. It's just ink you know. So will you consider doing the program at the rez? I promise it will be fun. The kids will LOVE IT!"

"Well . . . maybe. What happened with Jon last night?"

"Oh that was Charlie. Chief Swan likes to make sure we crazy Hawaiians aren't drinking and driving. No biggie," I lied. Well nothing really happened anyway.

"I'm glad that we're still ok," Mari said sounding relieved.

"We're fine. So I gotta ask, where is Grandma Tanaka from? Some of the things that she mentioned sound familiar to me."

"She was born on the big island, in Kona I think. Then she moved to Oahu. Got married and had kids. Grandpa passed away probably 10 years ago and then she came to live with us when we moved here about 2 years ago."

"I have to go here . . . Does your grandma have ink?"

"Well, I think she does. But she doesn't talk about it. She's never talked about anything much until you showed up. So what's up for tomorrow?"

"It's Sunday, Jacob and I are heading to the rez for dinner with his family."

"Is Kolohe going too?"

YEAH ! She asked about Kolohe. "He's my brother and he's always invited but it isn't written in stone that he comes with us. Why?" Yes. Yes. Yes !

"Well, I kinda wanted to apologize to him too."

"Do you want me to give him your number?"

"Just so I can apologize, sure. If you don't mind. Thanks."

"No problem. Well I've got to go. I promised the Cullens I'd be back before it got too late. Thanks for the note. See ya on Monday at school." Or maybe sooner.

"Ok then, night Leilei."

"Night Mari."

"Here Kolohe. Good night." I gave him the note. I knew it smelled like her and he'd love that. I know he called her.

.

.

.

On Monday Jon was scared of me in school . . . I wonder why? Mari and I found each other at lunch and she had good news. She'd gotten the all-purpose room for hula practice on Wednesday after school. "Do you think that Kolohe can come?"

"He'll make the changes that he needs to for you," I whispered. I knew that they talked for about 2 hours on Saturday night. And again on Sunday night. Kolohe just left the Black house on the rez early and talked with her on the phone again.

She giggled. I giggled. I was happy that things seemed to be back on track for Kolohe.

"What are you 2 giggling about?" Jon asked while we were eating lunch.

"Hula practice," I lied. "Kolohe's really good at it and since dropouts don't have jobs they tend to be really built." Jon tried to stand up a bit taller but he wasn't even my height.

One of my bestest memories will forever be watching Kolohe walk down the Forks High school hallway in a pair of flip-flops wearing his board shorts hanging below his navel as he headed to the multipurpose room with his clothes and boots in hand. The basketball coach just watched him and shook his head. Kolohe was 6'7" tall but claimed to be 6'8". No one challenged him on that. Broad shouldered and very brown. A short buzz cut but one lone braid. It was the hair he never cut when he became pack. He said he'd cut it and give it to his imprint to keep. And I knew that meant Mari. There were traditional tribal patterns tattooed on his legs and torso. And there was the raven stealing the sun that worked its way over his right shoulder. Lucky girl.

I was wearing a parao short side on my right, I was still unmarried after all and a yoga bra top as I flip-flopped down the hall following Kolohe into the room. We were a bit late as Mari was up and speaking to the assembled 10 people there.

"Thank you for coming, as you know this is for my civics project, a Hawaiian culture program for the elementary school kids. Leilei and Kolohe have volunteered to help me and so have you. So we're all here for hula lessons." Then she pointed at me.

"Hi, I'm Leilei Honshiro and I was born in Hawaii and part of the curriculum where I went to school was hula. We took lessons every day and it was a selection that you could take for gym. Because we only have 3 other sessions before Mari does her presentation, we're not going to get into anything too elaborate. No Tahitian tamure, no 4 hour long historic story pieces. Just a normal basic hula not the stuff you'd see at a tourist show. Real down home hula. This is my brother and he'll be the drummer. He's Kolohe."

"Something like this," Kolohe said as he showed something on a DVD player. This is learnable and doable by everyone here. Well mostly everyone," he said looking at Jon. When it was done he asked, "Mari please start the music, Leilei we'll start with 1 – 1. Ladies with Leilei, guys with me."

"Why?" Jon asked. Maybe not wanting to go with Kolohe for some strange reason. We were in public for God's sake.

"Men dance differently that women do. If you want to dance like a woman, then go over there," Kolohe snarked back at Jon.

So we spent the next hour swiveling hips and listening to drum beats. "Thanks for coming everyone," Mari said. "Next week we'll meet again. Is there anything we'll need?"

"The guys can wear board shorts; the girls can bring big squares of cloth to wear as paraos. Leilei can explain how much fabric and how to tie them." Kolohe answered.

"Will they need to match?" Karen asked.

"No, this isn't competition hula, this is demonstration hula. We just all need to dress similarly," Kolohe answered.

"Ok, Mari, let's go. I need to get you home," Jon jumped in.

"I can't just go. I've got to clean up. If you need to go and catch the late bus home then go. I'm sure that Leilei and Kolohe will give me a ride home."

"Remember what your parents said!" Jon stressed.

"But what? A ride home is a ride home," Mari snapped back at him. And he left pissed. Oh well.

So we took her home. I sat in the back seat so they could sit together. "Thank you Kolohe, Leilei too. It was fun. I think there might be a few more people next time," Mari said as we sat in his truck in her drive way.

"That's fine," he answered looking into her eyes.

It got quiet and seemed weird so I asked, "Have you decided on snacks for the kids?"

"Well, I'd like to bake cookies like you suggested but I think I'll need some help."

Perfect. "I'll make you a deal. If you help me make cookie dough for our kids' day out next month, then you can use our kitchen to bake your cookies for the presentation. I usually make dough on Fridays after school. Don't get in trouble with the rents but like I said before we have a professional kitchen."

"I'll have to see if mom will let me come to the farm and hang out. If it were at the Cullens house then . . ."

"_No Leilei, not there_," Jacob said listening to what was going on.

Well, everyone still wanted to get in there. "I don't know. I try not to cause trouble there. Baking 10 dozen cookies, kinda amounts to trouble."

"I see what you mean. And I'll see ya tomorrow. Night Leilei. Night Kolohe. I'll think about your offer."

"What offer is that?" Mrs. Jackson asked. She'd walked out to the truck while we were talking.

"Baking macadamia nut sugar cookies for my presentation," Mari said.

"Are you helping my sister with her presentation at my school?" came a small voice from someone that had to be the little sister. The reason for the hula lessons.

"Yes we are. Hi, I'm Kolohe."

Mrs. Jackson corrected him, "That's Mr. Honshiro, Lisa."

"And I'm Leilei."

"Are you both Hawaiian like I am?" Lisa asked smiling. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. She was Mari's sister. They looked alike, kinda like a mini Mari. Brown slightly oval eyes with long kid lashes. A big grin came to her face easy. I liked her.

"Yes we are."

"So beside the cookies what else are you bringing? Shave ice would be nice."

"Lisa, that's not polite," her mom countered just as fast.

"Sorry, no shave ice. It would be nice but we don't have a machine," Kolohe said smiling.

"Brrr. It's cold out here. Mari, let's go. We have to get inside. Night," Mrs. Jackson said.

"Thanks again for the ride home," she said looking back at Kolohe as she headed inside.

"No problem. Have a good night."

"You go boy," I said aloud to him.

.

.

.

So I pull up outside the Cullen house and all of the lights are lit up. Why?

Knock knock

"Hi Leilei. Come on in," Edward said in a fatherly tone that wasn't like him at all. But maybe it was now since his 'little girl' wanted out of the gilded cage they put her in.

"Good evening Carlisle, Esme," I said as I came in the house. Everyone was down stairs watching me pick up Nessie for dinner. This isn't rocket science people. This is just dinner. Damn, what are they gonna do on her first day of school? Poor kid. Then again I did still owe Jacob and Kolohe for my first day of school.

"Am I dressed ok?" Nessie asked. She was wearing a shirt. Regular and normal with a jean jacket. Jeans and little chukka boots. Perfect. Maybe Seth told her what to wear. I'd thank him later.

"They're just dogs. Does it matter?" Rosalie asked.

Yeah! I really missed that all the time. NOT!

"They're wolves and being respectful does matter," Jasper said hoping that I wouldn't take it out on Nessie.

"You look great. Are you hungry?"

"Yup."

"3 hours only. And get her back on time," Rosalie snapped. I stopped myself from saying that in 3 hours all we were gonna do is eat. Something she hadn't done in years. But I'd have to save that for next time maybe.

"Rosalie please. Have fun and be polite," Esme grandma'd Nessie. Fussing like mothers or grandmothers did.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked eyeing me suspiciously. ME? Fixing Nessie already straighten collar.

"Well, we're gonna eat dinner. The pack and Nessie, the girls and I. And we're gonna discuss what we'll get Emily for her baby shower. Nothing bad will happen. Nothing." I insisted.

"Nothing bad will happen," Nessie repeated.

"Are you ready? Let's hit it." After we got my truck on the road heading to the farm I asked, "So how are they taking it? You being out of the house without them?"

"Crazy . . ." Nessie said shaking her head.

"Wait until I ask if you can come over for a sleepover," I teased.

Jacob stated quietly, "Ok behind this screen are my pack members. You will only see them in clothes. Most of their parents don't know who or what they are. This is a very big deal for us."

"Uncle Jasper explained that to me. You don't like people knowing who and what you are and letting me see you is an honor and a trust that is not given lightly. Why the blindfold?"

"Learn their scents first. You know Seth, Quil and Embry. You can trust this man, his name is Jaime Parker. And this one Bailey Thomas, Stevie Ryan and Kendall Smith." Then she took off the blindfold and she got to see just a bunch of Quileute guys. Big and tall guys but just guys. Nessie wrinkled her nose.

"_Don't say it." _I sent to her_. "I don't say it in your house. Same rules here."_

"Hi guys," she said cheerfully. "Thanks for letting me meet you."

Stevie said, "My girlfriend is here. She knows us and Emily. She's Leslie Cortez. I'd like to bring her in." Nessie stood on the other side of the kitchen work bench and grabbed on for dear life.

"Don't break the bench," Seth whispered as he moved behind her. "You're fine."

"You guys don't count," she countered.

Leslie came in the back door, "Hi! . . . She's a kid."

"Baby, she's a Cullen."

"I know but my brothers are bigger than her."

"But she can run down a deer at 30 mph," Stevie said. "And kill you if she got out of control," he finished saying what we all were thinking, what I wouldn't say aloud.

Seth whispered, "Breathe Nessie."

"I am. She smells like Grandma Sue. I'm fine," Nessie said after a few minutes of calm. "Nope, I'm fine."

"You see, you see why I love her," Seth crowed happily.

"She's your imprint, stupid. You'd love her if she was cross-eyed and only had 3 toes," Stevie countered.

"_Cross-eyed?" _Nessie sent as I stood close enough to be touched.

"_It's when your eye muscles are too strong and your vision point is the end of your nose."_ Then Nessie crossed her eyes. For probably the first time and cracked herself up giggling.

Leslie asked, "Can Mel could come in. It's cold outside."

So everyone returned to their spots and Melinda, Kendall's imprint, Mel came in.

"She smells like Beautiful, the perfume Beautiful. I'm fine."

"_Fine, 2 down and 4 billion to go_. I'll be back in a minute. I'll get the dinner stuff." So dinner was lasagna and garlic bread, and green salad. Yeah, I gave a Cullen garlic. And she didn't go up in a poof of purple ash. Well I had to prove it to the rest of them who didn't really believe it! God they are dumb. The decision was cash as a present for Emily and Sam, a cash card.

"So what else happened?" Rosalie asked. "What did they decide to give her for a present? A Stroller?"

"Nope Auntie Rosalie. We decided to get her a cash card," Nessie said sitting down in the kitchen.

"Stupid. They are so stupid!" Rosalie said rolling her eyes to heaven.

"I'll be going to the second of 2 showers. Leilei said she'd probably get a stroller at her first stroller. The first shower will be on the Makah reservation. It's expected that she'll get the big things there," Nessie explained.

"Do they know if the baby will be a boy or girl?" Esme asked.

"Leilei knows but she won't tell anyone," Nessie said knowing that that's what I told her.

"So next Saturday is the shower?" Bella asked.

"Leilei said she'd be letting me know what to wear and what will happen at the shower. What's to tell?" she asked.

"A baby shower is a party for the mother to be where she gets presents for the baby. They play games and eat cake and tell stories about how terrible it is to give birth. I always wanted to throw one for someone," Rosalie lamented.

Emmett said to comfort his wife, "Maybe for Leilei. We know they will have kids."

.

.

.

2nd Wednesday practice

"Hi everyone," Mari started. "We'll be practicing just once more after this before our performance at the elementary school. You guys will be wearing board shorts and us girls will be wearing paraos. Leilei has volunteered to show us how to tie them. Also, I've gotten permission for everyone who participates to leave school without getting in trouble. And we'll also get extra credit. So thanks everyone. Kolohe," she finished throwing the meeting events to Kolohe.

"Thank you Mari. Lei start with 1 – 1 and work toward going for a 15 minute round," he said smiling at all of us. But smiling more at Mari.

"Got it," I said. "Ok ladies, let's go." So the last 20 minutes of the practice was us girls together for a 10 minute dance and then the guys danced for the last 10 minutes.

Kolohe finished the meeting, "Next time we'll spend the whole time alternating between men and women for the whole practice."

Mari asked, "Will we be ready?"

"Enough for the kids in 4th grade, sure." Kolohe asked smiling at her, "Mari would you like a ride home?"

"Fine," she smiled back at him. "Let's clean up and then we can go." And then Jon stormed out of the room.

When we got outside there was Jon. "I missed the late bus. Can I have a ride home? I live farther away, so Mari gets dropped off first." He stated with conviction knowing what he said made sense. But he didn't think it thru. That meant he'd be in the car with us again.

"Get in back with Leilei," Kolohe said standing to open the front door for Mari. And then we drove to Mari's house.

"Kolohe stop please," I asked from the back seat. "I've got to ask Grandma Tanaka something."

"Fine," he answered as we pulled into the driveway. Then we got out. "Aren't you coming in Jon?"

"No. I'll stay here in the car," Jon said not moving. Maybe Grandma Tanaka said something to him that he didn't like.

"Not in my truck you aren't," Kolohe snarled when Mari couldn't hear him.

"Mom, I'm home," Mari called as the 4 of us walked into the house.

"Good evening Grandma Tanaka," we called as we walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hello, Kolohe, Leilei . . . Jon. You kids finished with practice I guess?" she asked smiling at us and turned her smile upside down at Jon.

"Yes ma'am," Kolohe and I answered. Jon not so much.

"Tell me the truth Leilei," she began. "Are they getting any better?"

"We'll be fine by performance time," I lied. It wouldn't be that great but it would be ok.

"I'm still trying to talk Mari into going to the rez for a performance," Grandma Tanaka said.

"Yes, please?" I cooed at Mari. "It will be fun I promise. I'll even throw in lunch for everyone who comes."

"Lunch" . . . at the rez? . . . With the kids?" Jon questioned.

"On the Kids Day Out we always feed the kids lunch. If there are guests or friends we feed them too. I hope you wouldn't mind soup and sandwiches. I'll make whatever you favorite soup for lunch if you come Mari. Please?" I begged. It would be nice for Kolohe and Mari to be able to spend some time together. Well kinda anyway.

"Please?" Kolohe asked. "The kids will really like it a lot."

Mari kinda answered, "If I can get the rest of us to do it then maybe . . ."

So I jumped in with, "You'll have to let me know like the Sunday before. So I can make arrangements."

"Oh, good evening Mrs. Jackson," Kolohe and I said in unison.

"Going to the rez? I don't know," Mrs. Jackson said. "The rez? It's so far."

Kolohe, "I'll volunteer to drive, no problem."

"You won't have to give them any snacks. We'll eat lunch after dancing. We'll have cupcakes anyway," I hoping that would be enough to allow Mari to come to the rez. What's the problem anyway? The rez isn't the moon. It's just down the road.

Lori was standing over on the side of the room but she brightened up when I said cupcakes. "Cupcakes?" she asked.

So I explained, "Each month we sing, 'Happy Birthday' to everyone who has a birthday in that month. So there will be cupcakes after lunch for everyone."

Lori chimed in with, "My birthday is in February." She sounded so hopeful. "I like cupcakes!"

Mrs. Jackson, "You don't go to the school on the rez honey. The party is for those kids."

"_Those kids?_"

"But mom . . . If Mari goes to the rez then why can't I go too?" Lori started. God I love that kid.

"She's older and it isn't decided that she's gonna go," Mrs. Jackson sounded final. This discussion was over but she was leaning our way.

Mari jumped in with, "If I go Lori will you help us with the set up and the clean up too?" Lori shook her head like a kid that I knew would promise anything to get a cupcake.

"Mrs. Jackson you can come too. There's always more than enough for lunch," Kolohe added hopefully.

This was a low blow but I decided to go there, "If you come I'll bring a DVD player and you can watch our parents wedding DVD if you want."

"Oh Leilei you know that Grandma Tanaka said that she'd like to see it," Mari said looking at her grandmother who was smiling at us.

"What?" Mrs. Jackson said.

"Our parents got remarried in New Year's Eve in Hawaii. We videoed the entire thing and the receptions. Mrs. Tanaka said she'd like to see it sometime. During lunch on the rez could be the perfect time." I said trying not to be a wise ass. "All three of the receptions."

"Three receptions?" Mrs. Jackson asked in shock.

"It's traditional," Grandma Tanaka stated. "I'd love to see it. Mari, I think you should consider going. Maybe you could get extra extra credit from school for it?"

"Mom!" Mrs. Jackson said. Someone got their toes stepped on.

Kolohe always the diplomat said, "Leilei, let's get Jon home before his parents start to worry." Knowing that there would be discussions later. And maybe Mari would call him later. If we'd leave then the phone call could happen earlier.

So I gave Grandma Tanaka a hug and said to Mari, "Have a good evening. Let me know when you want to bake cookies."

Lori squealed, "Right now!"

So back in the truck Jon and I were both in the back seat. "Crap," Kolohe said.

"What?"

"Guess?" So I sat up straighter as we pulled over. And down went Kolohe's window. "Good evening Chief Swan."

"What? No attit . . ." Charlie started in on his normal rant. And then just as quickly he shut himself up. "Who are you?"

"Jon Baker sir. I'm a student at Forks High. I'm just getting a ride home sir. I missed the late bus," Jon chirped to Charlie.

Charlie glared at Kolohe again, "Ok then. Get on your way and be safe."

"Good night Chief Swan," Kolohe and I said in unison. 2 pts. for Kolohe and 1 for me.

When we got to Jon's house he just got out. His mom was standing on the porch. "Night Jon," we said as he got out. He didn't even motion to us to meet his mom. That was rude.

"Nessie, this isn't going to be easy. The Makah hate the treaty," I said to her. She wanted to know what to wear to the baby shower.

"So, what should I wear?" Nessie asked.

"Don't dress like a Teen Vogue Cover Model. What you wore to dinner with the pack was just fine," I answered knowing that the Cullen women wouldn't approve of what I just said.

"No it wasn't," Alice started. "She should . . ."

"Alice," I interrupted, "Showing off will not make a good impression. We only have one chance at this. What we want here is for Nessie to seem as normal as me to them. This is the ultimate look and act like a human occasion." I hoped I made my point. "If you want to wear perfume . . ." I continued.

"Well, of course . . ." Alice countered.

"Fine," I shot back just as quickly. "But. . . nothing too strong and make sure it's off the shelf. Like from JC Penney."

'What?' everyone in the house thought at the same time. I could just feel it. "If the perfume is handmade in Paris from 1000 year old Blue Lotus blossoms it will be seen that you Cullens will be showing off. We're not a rich moneyed people but showing off isn't good form. Also eat here before we go," I remembered to say.

"Why?" asked by the same people.

"You've seen the boys eat how much. And you and I eat a lot for girls. A normal girl would only eat 2 slices of pizza when you and I eat 4 each. That proves we're not normal human girls. So we'll eat when we're there but not a lot. We're trying to look normal. Human."

"Acting," Nessie said. "I think I've got it."

.

.

.

**3****rd**** practice.**

"Hi everyone," Mari started. "This is our last practice before we go to the school for real. So next Wednesday we'll leave for the elementary school. I've managed to get all of the 4th grade classes. So there are possibly 60 kids and teachers. Leilei and Karen have volunteered to help me make snacks for the kids. We'll be baking cookies. So we're gonna need drivers unless we decided to walk."

I said, "We could walk. It isn't that far."

"Walk that far in a parao?" Karen asked.

"No, in jeans. We can change there in the school," I said. I knew I could walk to the school just about naked but they couldn't.

"Just let me know and I'll meet you in the parking lot," Kolohe said smiling at Mari again. Still.

"Ok ok, thanks Kolohe," she said almost embarrassed by how he was catering to her. "We can start now."

"We'll alternate in the 15 minute dance routines. I'll call the moves," he said. Then He grabbed his drum and we started. We alternated and when we finished Mari thanked everyone again.

I was happy when I saw Mari go to Jon and I overheard, "Kolohe said he'd take me home so there isn't any need to worry."

"So when are we gonna bake cookies?" I asked as we 3 headed outside to Kolohe's truck.

"I'm sorry," she started. "My parents won't let me come to the farm to bake cookies."

"No problem, I'll bring my mixer and some baking pans to your house instead."

"The Cullens won't mind if you come to my house?" She asked sounding surprised that I would volunteer to work with her. She didn't know that I'd take that time to talk up Kolohe. I didn't need to talk down Jon. I felt pretty sure that she thought better of Kolohe than Jon.

"Well, it isn't overnight and Dr. Cullen has met your dad. And I did come to your house for dinner with Jacob and Kolohe. Are you saying you're axe murders or something?" I joked.

"Vampires maybe?" Kolohe asked opening the door to the parking lot.

"No but but ..." she giggled. I giggled too. Vampire joke.

"Then I'll have Kolohe come with me then. He'll sit in the kitchen and watch us bake cookies. And probably eat half of them." We all laughed and then we turned the corner and saw Jon was standing near his newly repaired car.

"He's really stuck on you huh?" I asked as we got to his Kolohe's truck.

.

.

.

"Good evening Mrs. Jackson," Kolohe and I said as we entered the Jackson house.

"Oh Kolohe are you going to be here?" Mrs. Jackson asked as we arrived at 6 pm.

"Good evening Mrs. Jackson. No ma'am I'm not staying," he said not struggling with the mixer. "I'm just here for the heavy lifting. I've got the mixer."

"I've never seen a mixer that big." Mrs. Jackson said.

"It'll knock out 3 batches of cookie dough with no problems," I said carrying the pizzas and the baking pans.

Lori entered the kitchen to watch us set up, "Can I help?"

"Lori, I don't think so," Mari said. Then the smile on that face disappeared.

I looked at Mari and shook my head. "We're gonna work you until you drop. Can you count?"

"Yup! I'm not stupid."

"What we'll need are 2 cups of ground macadamia nuts. Here's you grater. Here are the nuts. Get to it after pizza," I said. And then she smiled at me. So we ate the pizza I brought for dinner and then got to measuring for the shortbread cookie recipe. Then the interrogation began. I love being double teamed. I didn't know that I was gonna be triple teamed. Mrs. Jackson was in the family room with Grandma Tanaka listening.

"So how long have you taken hula lessons?" Mari asked.

"I don't remember when I started. It's something we always did," I answered.

"We? Who's we?" Karen asked.

"My brothers and I always danced. Always," I said smiling. Because we always did. "Mom insisted."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah, Kolohe and Travis. I told you about Travis right? He just came to live with us when he was like 15. We always danced even in Japan. Dancing first then karate lessons. My dad teaches."

Lori asked, "So you don't have any sisters? You're lucky."

"Well maybe. But I do have a baby brother. He's 10."

"Is he getting tattoos too?" Another question from Karen.

"Really tattoos?" Lori's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, he's getting tattooed in the summer," I answered the truth. "I'll probably go and see him in Tahiti."

"Hold up. Tahiti? You're going to Tahiti? Do you need someone to go with you?" Mari asked with her eyes all lit up.

"Jacob," I laughed. "I'm taking Jacob."

"So is Jacob is your boyfriend?" Lori asked in the sing-song voice of a little kid.

"Yup. He sure is," I answered proudly.

"What do your parents think about that?" Mrs. Jackson asked from the family room.

"My mom loves him, so it's no problem," I called in return.

"You're kidding right?" Karen questioned like she was asking about whether or not I liked eating bird shit.

"Nope."

"So your dad doesn't hate him?" Karen asked again.

"Nope_. Don't say it. I think I know where you're going . . . don't go there."_

"But he's Quileute," Karen continued.

"So what? _Don't go there!"_

"But . . ."

"He saved me from the explosion. And he's wonderful. Kolohe says he's ok. So does Travis. My dad likes him and my mom loves him. So what's the problem?" I reasoned.

Karen continued, "He lives on the rez."

"With his dad. And by the way a Hawaiian homeland is a rez for Hawaiian natives. So I was born on and grew up on a rez too." End of discussion stupid bitch. Do you feel the anger looming here? Stop now before I hit you.

"His dad's the guy in the wheelchair right? And his mom well . . ." She stopped looking at Lori smashing chopped macadamia nuts into cookie dough.

"Accidents happen. Your point?" I continued.

"He's tall," she said changing the subject.

"So what? I like tall. I'm 6 ft. tall." Bitch. Shut the fuck up. And do it right quick.

"No you're not," Lori said looking up at me.

"Come here little girl," I said as she and I walked together in the kitchen. I bowed my head and looked down at her and continued, "My mom is 6'4". My dad, Travis and Kolohe and Jacob for that matter are all 6'8" tall. My 10 year old brother is 5'tall. We're all tall."

"Well," Karen said changing the subject, "I'd rather date a Cullen instead of someone from the rez."

"_Yeah, bitch please. That's what you think babe. If you only knew."_

"I mean really. Do you see how he dresses? Jacob I mean," Karen continued.

"I like the way he dresses. I steal his sweaters. He's learned to buy me sweaters I like to get his back from me."

"You wear boy clothes?" Lori answered. "Ewwwwww."

"Sweaters and sweatshirts. Not my kimonos."

"You have kimonos? Really?" Mari asked.

"Hey! The last name is Honshiro. So yeah I have kimonos. We wore then at my parents wedding. . . . Wait . . . I have pictures of the wedding on my phone." Then I pulled out my phone and hunted for the pictures that I put on it.

Mari exclaimed, "No Way!"

"Yes way! I've got some pictures here. Here are mom and dad," I said pointing at the picture on my phone. Mom was in her cream white lace gown. With her wearing a crown of ti leaves, a haku lei. My dad was in his dark green kimono with the black accents.

"And here's Kolohe with Walela. Walela is my mother's daughter." She was in a Chinese pakemuumuu. Kolohe wore his dark blue kimono with the Hoku Ao in kanji as decorations embossed on it.

"What?" Karen asked.

"She's my mother's daughter the same way Travis is my brother. She came to live with us. So I guess she's my sister but she's older. I don't know her too well," I said looking at Lori.

"This is Travis and Rehka." He was in his light blue kimono with Hoku Ao on it. Rehka was in a white almost silver kimono with light blue and silver snowflakes. "Then me and my light royal purple kimono and Jacob in black."

"Why is he wearing black to a wedding?" Karen said dismissively with Mrs. Jackson looking over their shoulders.

"Really?" I asked. "His last name is Black."

"What's with the squiggles on the kimonos?" Mrs. Jackson asked after looking at the pictures.

"It's Japanese kanji. One form of the writing. It says wolf pack on Jacob's kimono."

"What does the writing on yours say?" Mari asked.

"Princess. My dad calls me princess," I admitted. "And this is my baby brother, Yutan. He was wearing royal purple too."

"Look at his hair!" Karen screeched.

"What? I think he looks great." I said in support of my little brother.

"Did he ever get it cut?" Mari asked. "It's so long!"

"No. Not until he decides to do it. Kolohe was 17; I think when he cut his hair for the first time. But he still has a braid."

"Who walked your mom down the aisle?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Yutan."

"You people are whacked! Really really whacked!" Karen stated with conviction.

"Why?" I said really getting angry. I was happy that Lori was in between her and I. I probably would have hit Karen. "Our rents wanted us to share their wedding so they got married again when their kids could come. And they told us to invite our boyfriends or girlfriends."

Then I heard laughing in my head. "_Why are you worried about her? In 2 years you won't ever have to see her ever again. Cheer up babe._"

"If you think this is whacked then I won't show you the DVD of the ceremony and the 3 receptions," I said. I knew I'd promised to show them to Mari not Karen.

"No, I'd like to see it all. 3 receptions? Really?" Mari asked sensing that Karen went too far.

"We party hard," I said taking a tray of cookies out of the oven.

"Girls! I'm sorry to interrupt but Dr. Cullen is here to see you Leilei." Grandma Tanaka said walking into the kitchen where the rest of us were.

"Me?" I squeaked. _WTF?_

"I tried calling but your phone went to voice mail," Carlisle said quietly. "I'd charge it if I were you. I just came by to tell you that I'm taking Esme out to dinner in our usual place. Please be home by 11. I'll be checking," He said with a sly smile on his face. "_JACOB!" _I screamed in my head.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. I'll charge the phone as soon as I get home. Thanks again," I stuttered. "Have fun."

"We will," he finished. "Oooohhh. Cookies. And I'll take a couple of these for quality control," He said smiling. Then he bit the cookie. And nodded his head and followed Mrs. Jackson back to the front door. He bit the fucking cookie! Really ! OMG.

"How will he know you're home on time?" Karen asked.

"The house has an alarm. I put in my code and it lets me in. It all gets relayed to his cell phone," I relayed the pre-planned answer.

"_Thank Carlisle honey, this was a great surprise_."

"What?" Mrs. Jackson said. "Who's having the baby?" She exclaimed when she got back into the kitchen.

"Emily," I said. "Utley." I added after a moment. Yeah, I was playing with her but then again I could. "She's Sam's wife. Sam, the Quileute police officers wife. She's having a baby and I'm invited to the baby shower. Tomorrow."

"Oh my goodness," she said resting her hand on her heart. "I thought that she was a girl that went to the high school."

"Mom? No!" Mari tried to calm her mother. "There isn't anyone in school that's pregnant that I know of."

"Leilei, would I know her?" Mrs. Jackson asked me.

"I don't think so." How would I know who you know? "She's Makah and she mostly stays on the rez. She has a little facial damage. She was attacked by a bear while fishing a while back. So she gets stared at when she's in town. My mom told me a good present for her would be to offer to go shopping for her. And maybe she'd let me babysit."

"So what happens at a baby shower?" Lori asked cookie sampling herself.

"They eat and open presents for the mom to be," Mrs. Jackson answered.

"So it's like a birthday party for the baby before it's born? That sounds like fun," Lori concluded. "What are you going to eat? Cookies and cakes and stuff like that?"

So I winked at Lori and I felt the devil horns pop out of my head. "Raw bear meat, beach sand and sea shell pie. With seaweed lemonade to wash it all down." Mrs. Jackson just looked at me. I knew she'd been listening to Karen run down the Quileute. So she understood my joke. Karen didn't like my little dig. Strike 1.

"So you're going to the rez for the party?" Karen started in again.

"Yup. I'll put on my waders, hang a flea and tick collar around my neck and head over to her house." So you're Rosalie's niece or granddaughter or something right? Strike 2.

"Her house?" She asked like somehow she thought that the Quileute lived in caves and lean-tos.

"We always consider the house to belong to the woman. I think it's Sam's house," I answered starting to laugh. Karen's such a pain the ass.

"Is Jacob going?" Lori teased.

"To a baby shower?" I answered her sounding shocked. "No. He's gonna drive me but I don't think he's gonna go in the house. Maybe I'll bring him some food. You know toss it in a dog bowl out on the porch. But no, guys don't usually go to baby showers."

"Are you bringing something to eat?" Lori asked.

"New Mexican chicken enchiladas and some pork pupusas I think," I said knowing that I'd made 2 large pans of enchiladas.

"Mexican food?" Karen snarked.

"Meat and cheese with layered tortillas that look like lasagna. And pupusas are like turnovers. Kinda like little pies that are deep fried." While I was talking Lori and Mari looked interested. Karen sat kinda quiet. She was so much like Alice I touched her when handing her some of the cookies just to be sure she wasn't a Cullen.

"Do you and Jacob go to school dances? I've chaperoned a couple of them and I don't remember seeing you there? I'm sure I'd remember both of you," Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Yeah, we would be head and shoulders above everyone else. No ma'am. We don't go to Forks high school dances. We only go to the dances they have on the rez."

"They have a prom at the rez high school?" Karen jumped in. "I've never seen anything about them in the paper."

"No they don't have proms. But now they have sock hops. Monthly actually. We dance on the gym floor in socks. We buy pizzas and sodas and dance from 7 to 11. Jacob chaperones so I go with him. And when they play my song I make him dance with me. It's a great $10.00 date."

"It's just $10.00?" Karen screeched.

"Nope," I started. I knew this was going to be fun. "It's $2.00 to get in. $2.00 for a slice of pizza and a buck for a soda. So if some guys takes a girl it's like a $10.00 date. Not the $50.00 or a hundred for a prom."

"That's just for the prom dress. And then there is the tux rental and dinner and the limo," Karen said wistfully. "You're saying that you wouldn't like that?"

You've just seen pictures of me in a $20,000 silk kimono at my parent's wedding in Hawaii. And you want me to be impressed by a $200.00 dress for a school dance in the gym. Not hardly. "Maybe on my wedding day but for a school dance, no. I'd rather be in jeans wearing my Michael Jackson glitter socks." She just rolled her eyes at me. Oh well.

"You don't have to dance with the boys do you?" Lori asked.

"No, Lori. Usually the girls are on one side and the boys are on the other. But you're too young to be thinking about a boyfriend anyway," I said smiling at her. I liked her.

"Do you have this Kids Day Out at school on the same day as the dances?" Grandma Tanaka asked.

"No ma'am. That would be too much work. At some point they'd like to have school every Saturday and the dances still just once a month."

"Saturday school? Why?" Lori asked sneaking another cookie while she asked.

"Well to spend time teaching the kids to speak their own language. There isn't time in the school day to spend teaching Quileute and teach everything else," I explained.

"Can't they learn that at home?" Karen spat angrily.

"Some of the parents don't speak it. Jacob is teaching me. It's like Hawaiian. If the kids learn it we'll teach it to our kids so we don't lose it. Or our culture either." Now you are hitting me where I live. You're stepping on why we're here baking cookies babe. Stupid bitch.

"So you speak Hawaiian?" she asked me.

"And Japanese. A little Samoan, Tahitian and Maori too." Lori looked at me confused again. So I explained, "The native people of New Zealand are the Maori." Lori still looked confused. "Ask your mom to find you the movie, The Whale Rider. It's about a Maori chieftain that's a girl."

"I saw that movie that was the girl Pai right?"

I smiled at her. God she's a lot like me. "You're really smart you know."

"You feed the kids lunch when they come to Saturday school?" Grandma Tanaka asked while we were bagging the cookies for storage.

"Sure. It's also babysitting. We do have to feed them. Lunch at least and dinner, for some of them."

"Lunch leftovers?" Mari asked.

"If they want what they had for lunch for dinner, sure. But usually not. We like the soup and sandwich lunch. Dinner is usually something easy. Enchiladas, lasagna. Spaghetti and meatballs. Chicken fingers and mac and cheese. Things that they like but homemade and fresh. Excuse me please, can I use the bathroom?" And Mrs. Jackson showed me the way.

As I came back I overheard, "You see they feed them lunch and dinner because they're poor. The kids probably wouldn't get a decent meal otherwise," Karen whispered. "Oh hi Leilei."

Strike 3. You're OUT! "I'll wash my hands again and then we can finish up." I was glad she didn't say that in front of Lori. She wasn't in the kitchen when she said that.

"I'm sorry to say I'm gonna have to call to get picked up. Maybe I shouldn't forget to charge this thing," I said looking at my phone. Why charge my phone? I could call Jacob when I wanted to.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll be waiting."

"Everything ok?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Yeah the guys are deciding who's gonna come and get me?"

"The guys?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, Kolohe has a dinner for the guys on Friday nights at the farm. They are the guys who work on our farm. I make them a home cooked dinner kinda as part of a thank you for working so hard."

"So, what was for dinner tonight?" Grandma Tanaka asked.

"Sausage and lentil soup, Meatball sub sandwiches with cheese and red sauce. I left them pound cakes and stewed fruit for dessert."

"Yuckie. Stewed fruit," Lori said scrunching up her face.

"Cooked apples, like in a pie with berries," I explained.

"That's better. In the cake?"

"On the side," I confirmed.

"With ice cream?"

"Yeah, I think there was some in the freezer."

Grandma Tanaka asked, "Did you made the soup from scratch?"

"I did. That's how my mom taught me to make soup." Then she just gave me a hug and I looked at her and saw her wet eyes.

"_I remember being her kitchen_. _I love your mom_," She sent.

Then she let me go. Ok! Now I really need to know who you are. You know my mom and her soup fetish. Lady? Who are you? I knew mom had helpers in her kitchen when Harkoni was teaching. Always 2 or 3 women who went on to marry pack members. Usually they got aspected and I had new aunts. But Grandma Tanaka was old. I could tell. How old I didn't know. She knew my mom on sight in the pictures. And she looked at me like she knew my dad too. But the picture I'd taken of her didn't ring any bells for my mom. How long ago all that happened I didn't know. But I was gonna find out.

Beep beep.

"I guess that's for me. Do you need a ride home Karen?" I asked trying to be nice. Hoping that she wouldn't want to get a ride home.

"Nope. I live just down the street," she answered.

"Good night Mrs. Tanaka, Mrs. Jackson.

"Karen, let's help Leilei get her stuff to the car," Mari said holding the sheet pans.

"Who's that driving?" Mrs. Jackson asked. I thought she know Jacob on sight by now. Apparently she didn't.

"Jacob," I answered her. "Hey Boo!"

"Hey you!" He answered. "Good evening Mrs. Jackson, Mrs. Tanaka."

The back doors opened and the mixer went on the floor. Sheet pans stacked on the floor on the other side with the parchment paper roll.

"Does she need a ride babe?" Jacob offered.

"I asked. She said nope." He knew the answer. He'd been checking in all night and laughing.

"You got everything?" He checked with me.

"Yup. Thanks Mari, Karen, Mrs. Jackson. Have a good evening. Aloha Lori," I finished.

"Aloha!" Lori called from the porch with one of those kid grins that was from ear to ear.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

26

"I thought we wgere going to Emily's house," Nessie asked as we headed down a road that she knew.

"Change of location," I said with a grin. "Well Old Quil's barn was out for a party. Emily and Sam's house seemed to be the right place but why have the mother to be clean her house twice. Once before and again after the party. So the shower is at your Grandma Sue's house."

"You said we'd be going to Emily's' for the baby shower," Nessie repeated.

"I said we'd be going to Emily's baby shower. I didn't say where it would be held . . . technically." Nessie giggled in response.

So we pulled up in the drive way to Sue's house and stopped. "Here we are. I don't know what they know about you so don't lie. Don't volunteer anything but don't lie. If they ask anything completely out of line I'll answer. Don't stare at anyone; they're scared that you'll hypnotize them. And when you smile don't show your teeth. Move slowly for you. Be polite. You'll be fine. Let's go." So we got out of my truck. And stood in front. Waiting. 30 feet to the house. I knew that Kolohe was supposed to be there. Seth was in the house. Hopefully.

"Hello Mrs. Taylor. It's nice to meet you." I said loudly and politely to the woman that was walking toward us. She was the Makah Sue so to speak. An older woman with a sharp eye, some knowledge and wolfie backup standing with her.

"So you're the Hawaiian?" She said looking me up and down.

"Yes ma'am."

"All of that trouble in the summer was about you? Christ!" The man on her right said.

"Yes it was. It wasn't anything that I did. They brought the trouble here."

"What trouble?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"My brothers' nephews came to kill me to hurt my father." She narrowed her eyes at me. Yeah, that is hard to understand so I started again, "My mom's first husband wanted to hurt my dad, her second husband. He decided that my dad loosing me would be the equivalent in pain. So the grandsons decided to come here and kill me. I wasn't at home when they got to the house. I believe you know the rest." God I hate that story and I know that it will follow me forever.

"They came all the way here to kill you?" Mr. Right asked.

"Yes."

"So when are you leaving? Chief Black doesn't want you and your kind here," Mrs. Taylor continued.

"We're not leaving. Jacob and I are engaged. We all just came back from a Hawaiian vacation. We're all family."

"Don't you mean imprinted?" Mrs. Taylor continued using that word.

"Well yes. I wasn't sure if you were familiar with the word." Damn! I forgot . . . assume nothing.

"We know more than you think? What powers do you have?" She snapped at me.

"I don't think of them as powers. What I have are abilities. I can read minds. I can feel and get rid of pain," I said not bragging. It was all true.

"Can you read my mind?" Mr. Right asked.

"I'd have to touch you to do that," I said.

"You're lying. I've heard about what you and Jacob can do," Mr. Right said.

"That's between Jacob and I only. Just us two. We're linked like pack members," I explained.

"Why do your people have powers? Abilities?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"We believe it's because we're inbred," Kolohe said. "We don't know for sure but that's the only thing our people have come up with so far." He'd pulled up in his truck and parked down the road. He walked up behind us while we were being interrogated.

"So you're the dog boy?" Mr. Right said spreading his hatred to Kolohe too. Why?

"Don't be rude Charles. You are Coloko?" Mrs. Taylor mispronounced.

"Kolohe Halopalo Honshiro," he corrected her. "I'm Leilei's brother. Same mother different fathers but he adopted me when my own father disowned me for being a pack member."

"Prove it!" Charles spat at Kolohe.

"Fine." And Kolohe undressed and fazed right on the spot.

"Oh! My lord. I didn't think you'd be that big," Mrs. Taylor gasped looking at Kolohe. "When did you first learn about him like that?" She asked looking at me all wide eyed.

"I was born to this. I've known all my life. I was brought up with his pack," I stated with pride.

"You can faze back," she said. Kolohe nodded and did.

"So you're the tick!" Charles spat at Nessie. Now that it seemed to be her turn.

"I beg your pardon," I snapped at him. I leveled a look at him and took a step toward him too. "I am honored to present Ms. Nessie Cullen."

"Charles! Enough!" Mrs. Taylor snapped. "So you are her, the vampire."

"I'm not a vampire or a vamp or a tick. I'm a Cullen. Nessie Cullen," Nessie said clearly and strongly.

"What kind of name is Nessie?" Charles said.

"My name is Reneesme Carlie Cullen. I was named for both of my grandmothers Renée and Esme. And my grandfather's Charles and Carlisle. I'm just called Nessie."

"You're still a fucking vamp. You stink to high heaven," Charles said leaning forward.

"Charlie! Enough!" Mrs. Taylor snapped. "She looks like a little girl."

"But she stinks like a . . ." Charles said trying to think of something.

"Silence. She hasn't been rude but you have. I said be quiet and I mean it," Mrs. Taylor said with finality. "Why are you here?"

"Nessie is an imprint and therefore under my supervision as the imprint of the pack leader. So she is here at my request for Emily's baby shower," I stated clearly.

"You know what's being risked here? Both of you?"

"Yes I do," I said.

"What's at stake is the peace. We all know that," Nessie said with the same level of conviction.

"That's why Seth and I are here," Kolohe continued on what we said. "To guarantee the peace."

"Let's go inside then. It's cold out here," Mrs. Taylor finished. We passed her test.

"After you Mrs. Taylor," Kolohe said. She entered the house after Kolohe helped her up the stairs. The silent one of her wolf pack duo never said one word and never took his eyes off Nessie.

"Nessie!" Sue called to her after we closed the door.

"Grandma!" She called in response.

"You're all grown up. It's so good to see you. Come on in everyone. Seth is here already. I've been trying to keep him out of the food."

"Hi Emily, Sue. Speaking of food . . . I left it in the truck. I'll be right back. Hi everyone. I'm Leilei Honshiro. Jacobs' girlfriend, by the way."

"Jacob's imprint," Mrs. Taylor stated taking a seat near Emily.

"And this is my brother Kolohe. This is Nessie Cullen, a friend of Seth's. I'll be right back," as I headed back out to my truck to get the food I brought.

"What did she bring Nessie?" Sue asked.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me anything. Was I supposed to bring something?" Nessie asked Leah.

"No. She's the pack leaders' squeeze. So if she didn't tell you anything . . . Don't worry," Leah answered after giving her a hug.

So I hurry back in with my bags and casserole carriers. "Oh Leilei you didn't," Emily said.

"You know I would so why complain?" I brought her flowers. I usually did and since this was special, yellow roses. I headed into the kitchen to heat one of the casseroles in the microwave oven. I made 2 chicken enchilada casseroles. The dining room table was covered with mac and cheese. Ziti and meatballs, fried chicken wings, Swedish meatballs and tuna noodle casserole. Since she started to show I'd been stopping by with premade dinners from time to time so the extra casserole was for her and Sam.

"Ladies and you guys . . . Now that everyone is here serve yourselves and then we'll get Emily to open her gifts. And that was ladies first gentlemen," Leah announced.

I touched Nessie on the arm, _"Elders and humans first._"

"_Squeeze?" _She asked_._

"_Old slang for girlfriend_." We waited until everyone else got plate and just before the boys got plates Nessie and I hit the table. About half of my casserole was gone. Maybe they weren't sure I could cook. What? Well anyway we got plates and took seats in the corner. Nessie was worried about being in a small room with people so when Sue suggested her house I felt better. Nessie's been there before. I knew Seth would be there. Nessie'd met Emily and Sam too. She knew Kolohe. It was just the Makah she didn't know. She'd 'Cullen fed' so she might smell someone but if she'd fed and felt comfortable she might not take them out. And we didn't stay too long, it just might be ok. I didn't get too far away from her so I was there to explain what was going on.

"Leave some food for seconds boys," Sue said to the male guests at the shower.

"_Why did she call them boys? Does she know if the Makah guys are as young Seth_?" Nessie questioned me as we ate.

"_There isn't any way to tell. That's why people who look older are treated as elders."_

"_That's why you all act with respect towards each other_," Nessie concluded.

"_You don't have to mean it – but you do have to do it. Better safe than sorry."_

"_I think I get it but I don't understand it_," Nessie answered with my chicken enchilada on her fork.

Mrs. Taylor asked, "What are you two doing?" When I wanted to answer Nessie I touched her. We were sending not talking and she noticed. Maybe it was Charles. But they noticed.

"_Me. I've got this._ Explaining what we should and shouldn't do. Nessie's never been to a baby shower before," I said smiling.

"I don't get out much," Nessie admitted.

"Oh!" Emily said shifting in her seat.

"What?" Sue asked alarmed. She put her plate down and moved to Emily's side.

"The baby kicked," Emily said shifting in her seat scrunching up her face. I just smiled. Nessie looked confused.

"Nessie come here," Emily said. "Give me your hand. Just wait . . . right here."

"Yikes!" she squeaked. "How much longer do you have?" Nessie said moving away.

"About another month I think," she answered. The shock of Nessie touching Emily wore off and then the conversation wandered back to casseroles recipes and seconds. After the cupcakes were passed out. It was time for gifts. Piled over on one corner were the presents. It was assumed I guess that I put our Jacob pack present on the table with the rest. I didn't. Small things disappear and I didn't want it to disappear. Emily opened onezies, packages of disposable diapers, blankets and a crib bumper set that I had to explain to Nessie. Then all eyes were on us.

'Nothing?' Mrs. Taylor seemed to ask without saying anything.

"Our present is small," I said pulling an envelope from my pocket. "We didn't know what to get you so we decided that you'd know what you needed so we got you a cash card."

"Oh, Leilei. This is too much. I can't," Emily said after looking at the amount that was written on the card.

"Yes you can." It was for $550.00. All of the pack members donated or made pledges to donate either money or labor. Even the guys who were at the farm babysitting me donated. Most of them have kids themselves.

"And this is from me," I said handing her another card.

"What? Leilei? . . . What is this?" Emily said again.

"It's the traditional present from a Kai pack leader's wife to another pack leader's wife. 1000 hours of time. I'm not Quileute yet so my mom suggested that I be who I am."

"I don't understand . . . You're giving Emily 1000 hours?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"Yes, if she need help with things my gift is time. I'll go grocery shopping, do laundry, cooking maybe even babysitting. Jacob and I could babysit for you as part of my present if you'd like. You just need to decide what you'd like me to do and let me know and I'll work it out, school, farm and my service to the elder Quileute pack leaders' wife."

"Leilei . . . I can't," she said.

"Yes you can. Think about it before you decide. Thanks for having us here," I said getting up from my seat.

"You're leaving?" Sue exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've got to go. Come on Nessie. Mrs. Taylor very nice to have met you. Have a good evening. Charles and . . ." I waited to get his name.

"Terry," Charles said.

"Nice to have met you," I said looking at Terry.

"Are you taking the stomach that walks with you?" Leah asked joking with Kolohe especially. Kolohe had been eyeing some of the leftovers on the table.

"I'll drag him away with us. I promise," I kidded. Then I grabbed him by his shirt as we all headed out the door.

"I was having fun," Nessie whined as we climbed back into my truck. "So now that we've left the shower I guess we're going back there . . . aren't we?" Moan moan whine and snivvle.

"We can go back to your house if you want but that would be like 3 hours early," I began to tease.

"So where are we going?"

"You tell me. Back to your house or to First Beach for a cookout?" Teasing complete.

"First Beach please. What's a cookout?" she asked feeling better about the whole thing. She was stressed being inside with all of the old ladies talking about babies.

"Cooking food over an open fire outside with your friends," I giggled at her. She giggled back.

.

.

.

"You're late. You said 5 hours and you're 5 minutes late. Never again." Guess who?

"Rosalie please," Esme said moving her aside so I could come into the house.

"Good evening Esme. Cullen family," I said as I entered the house. "Edward and Bella thank you again for letting Nessie come and play with us."

"She was late coming home so never again," Rosalie repeated.

"Thank you all again," I said aloud. "_Nessie good luck."_

"Thanks," she said giggling. I knew the attention of her family would keep her in the limelight for quite a while.

"So what happened?" Alice asked. "We want all the gruesome details. What did they, the pack give Emily for her shower?"

"A gift card as we agreed," Nessie answered to the visual dismay of her family. "Well this was her second baby shower. I heard Grandma Sue say that she had just about everything so cash was a really good gift. And Leilei gave Emily 1000 hours of time. It's an old Hoku Ao pack leaders' wife thing to do. She said she'll cook and clean and do whatever for Emily for 1000 hours. Or maybe babysit."

"So who's this Mrs. Taylor?" Esme asked when Nessie explained minute for minute what happened.

"A Makah elder like Grandma Sue."

"Why do you smell like . . ." Alice asked.

"The ocean. After the shower we, Leilei, Kolohe, Seth and I went to First Beach for a cookout. We had hot dogs and hamburgers. And then Leilei showed me how to make smores."

"What's a smore?" Rosalie asked.

"A camping snack. Chocolate covered graham crackers with toasted marshmallows. You cook the marshmallows over a fire. And use them to melt the chocolate and then you eat the messy thing. As it falls apart. I got messy. I'm sorry Aunt Alice."

"That's ok baby. Get cleaned up your home now," Alice said hoping to get her to get rid of the wolf smell.

"Where's Seth?" Bella asked watching her daughter bounce happily in the family room.

"He and Jacob went to thank the Makah for allowing the shower to happen. And for allowing me to come."

"Why? Didn't Leilei do that when you left the shower?" Bella asked.

"She did and I thanked them too but Leilei says that being polite is important," Nessie repeated.

"You don't have to like it but you do have to do it," Jasper repeated.

"Leilei said that too," Nessie said. "I've got to write a thank you note to Emily and Grandma Sue and Mrs. Taylor."

"And don't forget Leilei," Esme said as she got up to go to her room. "She placed her reputation on the line for us. A thank you note is the least you can do. She'd really like that I'm sure."

"I know I owe her for what she did," Nessie said.

"What?" Rosalie questioned.

"She snapped at a member of the Makah pack who was there. I thought she was gonna hit the one that guy who kept calling me names," Nessie said knowing that they wouldn't want to hear what happened but she knew her dad could just read her mind.

"What did he say?" Edward asked.

Nessie watched his knuckles get whiter than usual. "Daddy, he called me a tick. And I thought Leilei was going to take his head off," she continued quickly. "She hunched her shoulders and narrowed her eyes and I saw her take a step toward him. Then Kolohe came out and the guy backed down. Kolohe was bigger than either of them. They were shocked at his size."

"I hope he was bigger," Jasper trying to calculate pack dynamics.

Nessie nodded. "Kolohe was bigger on 2 feet at least. He fazed they didn't but Mrs. Taylor said that Kolohe was huge."

"Was Jacob there?" Bella asked. She didn't trust the Kai any more than the Kai trusted the Cullens. But she did trust Jacob.

"Nope. It was a baby shower. Girls only. The Makah men were there to protect their women from me. And Kolohe and Seth were there to protect me from them," Nessie answered proving she understood the situation.

"Jacob was close by I'm sure," Bella assured herself aloud. "What was happening was important to his pack."

"That's why Seth was there. If Jacob can't trust Seth who can he trust?" Nessie questioned.

"Kolohe and Leilei," Jasper said as he took Alice by the hand to head upstairs. "He couldn't go there himself but he had his best people there to make nice. It's good that everything went well."


	13. Chapter 13

15

"Ok, let's help Kolohe with the stuff in his truck," Mari said as we all met in the parking lot at the elementary school. We all walked from the high school to the elementary school in a Forks slight drizzle.

"What's all this?" Karen asked not helping to take anything from the bed of the truck.

"Stuff to give the Hawaiian feel," I answered picking up one of the plastic containers. "Where are we taking this?"

"To the multifunction room," Mari answered.

Karen asked again, "Really . . . What is this stuff?"

"Ti leaves, coconuts, leis, temporary tattoos anyone?" I asked. No takers. We went into the mini girls' room where we changed clothes. And I had to listen to someone ask if I was gonna cover up my tattoos?

"Nope. They are me and I am them." Let's see how many of the kids go blind from them. "Haku lei anyone? I asked it goes in your hair . . . around your ponytail. No? Mari asked Kolohe to bring as much stuff that we might have to make it seem really Hawaiian. "If you guys don't want to go native then . . . maybe the kids will." Then we headed to the multipurpose room. Mari had the audio visual stuff all hooked up. And over in the corner were her mother and Grandma Tanaka.

Kolohe was in his glory with his kukui nut lei around his shoulders and smaller ti leaf lei on his head. Just I was putting my ti lei on as we walked into the room. Then . . . then everyone wanted some of our stuff to wear. As we put our stuff in the corner of the room Kolohe came to me and whispered and I knew that this was gonna be fun. The guys would be on the left side of the room, I got the girls seated on some chairs and we waited for the kids to come in the room. When they finally got seated they didn't get quiet until Kolohe blew a conch shell. Then they got quiet.

"Mahalo Kolohe," Mari said to him. I loved watching Jon burn. Then she continued, "Hi, my name is Mari Jackson. And I'm here to teach you a little bit about our 50th state of Hawaii. Kolohe please."

Then he began the mele, the chant that preceded a chief visiting a neighboring village. The kids were rapt. They were quiet and staring, but then again so were the girls behind me. When he finished – I started the welcome in return. Kolohe nodded good job when I was finished. Then Mari started the history and some cultural aspects that she knew had to be educational. "Now it's time to hula, one of the most special things about Hawaii," Mari finished her presentation. "We girls will dance first then the guys will dance for you."

And with that Kolohe picked up his drum and started. We danced to the live music, then I cued the music and the guys danced. They were better than us. Karen couldn't keep her right foot and left foot straight. Then Mari asked for questions? "Was there anything that the kids wanted to know?"

"Is that your hair?"

"Is that drum real?"

"Are your tattoos real?"

Then I asked if anyone wanted to learn how to hula? As I asked I held paper leis in my hands? "Lori?" And no one moved. Oh well. Then Mari said snack time.

As Kolohe and I got ready to help with the snacks he said, "The kids on the rez would have danced."

"Yeah, I know and it would have been great," I whispered back.

Then Kolohe whispered me, "Mari talked her mother into it. She'd gotten volunteers to drive and they're gonna bring Lori too."

"Fine, I'll get in touch with Sue and I'll make sure that she gets some kind of letter of appreciation." Then Mrs. Jackson and Grandma Tanaka came over to us. "So how was it?" I asked.

"Very nice," Mrs. Jackson said. Grandma Tanaka just smiled at me and gave me a hug. I used the Hoku Ao chief processional. She seemed to recognize it.

.

.

.

So at 11 am Saturday the caravan arrived at the school complex on the rez. I'd been there since 7 am. Mel and Sue picked up the cupcakes I had some mac nuts to make them Hawaiian and that would be that. Mrs. Jackson exclaimed looking at the mural, "Oh my Goodness. Wolves!" One of the first things that happened since the Kai made themselves known to the Quileute was a mural on the front of the school of 4 wolves in a pack just like Jacob's tattoo.

"Yes ma'am, wolves. They are the tribal protectors of the Quileute. The tribal council wanted the kids to understand that they are being protected watched by their ancestors," I said proudly.

Mari asked, "Where are we gonna set up?" As she got out of the car to look around.

"In the gym. Kolohe knows the way," I said as he got out of his truck. "I'll see ya soon. I've got things to do. Thanks for coming."

About noon all of the kids marched into their gym for the presentation and they took seats. Billy and Old Quil sat with Mrs. Jackson and Grandma Tanaka. The kids were still talking when Kolohe blew his conch shell. Then he smiled and pointed to Mari who started again. Just like before but this time Kolohe and I did the chief processional from the Hekili, the pack from Maui instead of the chant from our pack from Oahu. I was gonna get Grandma Tanaka to talk to me one way or another. Mari did all of her history and then we girls danced. Then the boys. Just like before. And the kids were on their feet when we finished. They got it.

Then I screamed, "Intertribal!" And the kids streamed off the bleachers and on to the gym floor. And we circled danced for like 15 minutes before Kolohe blew his shell again.

"Ok, everyone say thank you to Ms. Mari and the other students from Forks High School for coming here today," Kolohe said over the kids cheering.

Then most of the kids stopped and said, "Thank you Ms. Mari," but in Quileute. And for a moment I looked to the sky and said 'Thank you'. Then I said, "Please say it in English." Then they repeated – thank you in English.

"Lunch!" Kolohe said and the kids start to line up to eat. "Go wash up and let's eat!"

"See! – I knew it would be fun!" I said to Mari. As Karen was getting hugged by 7 yr. old girl that seemed to shock her I giggled.

"You guys can sit at those tables over there," I said escorting them into the cafeteria. "I'll bring lunch to you – you don't have to go thru the line." I waited until everyone was seated before I asked, "Did you check you sugar today Chief Black?"

"Yes dear and I'm fine. What's for lunch?" He smiled back at me.

"Your choice people, minestrone or chicken and rice soup. There are grilled cheese sandwiches or I can get you something else – just let me know. The kids will have cupcakes and I've got fruit salad. I'll be right back – I'm gonna change clothes," I scampered off to change. The kids knew the drill and they lined up for lunch.

So I got dressed again and got the cart that I would use to feed the adults. "Water or bug juice?"

"Bug juice?" Lori asked. She was the only one to ask.

"Homemade Kool-Aid. Orange zinger tea with mango juice and blueberry juice. The kids like it because it turns their tongue's purple. Kolohe start the video." I did promise that they could see the wedding. He pushed the button and the video started. Lori wanted chicken and rice and a grilled cheese sandwich like all the kids had. Everyone else had minestrone and cornbread.

"Oops, the men and Ms. Sue are here for lunch, excuse me please." I said after a few minutes of watching the wedding for like the 10th time.

"Men?" Mrs. Jackson said looking across the cafeteria weirdly.

Kolohe said, "They are mapping out a garden for the school. We've, Leilei and I, have been helping them with making compost and suggesting plants and stuff for a while."

"Hey boo," I whispered to Jacob.

"_Did it go ok?"_

"_As well as could be expected." _I sent back. "_The kids are happy. So I'm happy."_

"_Well what's this?"_ I sent as we watched Grandma Tanaka walk across the cafeteria to one of the men who came in to eat. She walked over to Simon.

"_What's that about? "_Jacob answered.

"_I don't know but I'm gonna find out_. Mrs. Tanaka? Mrs. Tanaka! Do you need something? I can get it for you," I called as I walked over to her.

"No, dear. Thank you I'm fine. I'm fine thank you." She said trying not to cry. I could feel her struggle for control.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Mrs. Jackson said coming over to us.

"I'm fine dear. Grace . . . Grace this is Simon. Someone, I used to . . ." Grandma Tanaka struggled to say.

"Babysit for," Simon interjected. "A while time ago. Here let me help you back to your seat," as he continued leading her by the arm and helping her back to her chair.

"Simon," she began again. This time with her voice intact. "This is my daughter, Grace Jackson and her daughters, Mari and Lori. This is Simon, a friend from Maui."

"So you know Simon, Mrs. Tanaka," Kolohe said so he'd know what to call her. "Isn't the world small?"

"You wore kimonos at the wedding?" Karen interjected missing the big reunion.

"Leilei's father is part Japanese so yes. Mom insisted," Kolohe continued not missing a beat.

"Chief Black," Mrs. Jackson asked after getting back in her seat, "You went to the wedding too?"

"Those girls there are Jacob's sisters," he said pointing to the screen. "Rebecca is married and lives on Oahu. Jacob, Rachel and I haven't been able to go to see them or my grandchildren. But the kids pooled their money so we could go for Christmas. And for the wedding."

"Everyone wore kimonos?" Karen didn't miss a beat.

"Nona, our mother," Kolohe said, "Kept threatening to go all Bridezilla if we didn't do what she wanted - so we did what she wanted. So Rehka and her sister both wore kimonos. Hank was in the wedding just like Koni. Hank is Chief Blacks' grandson. Even baby Sarah wore one of Leilei's kimonos. It was all perfect."

"Tuxedos? You wore tuxedos too?" Jon for the first time.

"At the first reception after the ceremony," Kolohe continued. "Yes."

"Jacob, is that you dancing with Leilei?" Jon asked like somehow Jacob couldn't dance.

"Yup. And that's Travis with Rehka his girlfriend," Jacob continued to moderate the video. "Wait," he grinned. "It gets better." Then Yutan and the boys started dancing.

"Oh, Leilei before I forget. Please bring the mushroom gravy for tomorrow," Billy said offhandedly.

"Venison stew for dinner?" I guessed.

"Yes. Rachel is cooking," he smiled.

"Venison?" Jon questioned. "Isn't deer hunting season over?"

"It isn't if you bow hunt. Check with Chief Swan," Kolohe countered.

"You bow hunt? Really?" Mari asked.

Jon asked, "And you Jacob do you bow hunt too?"

"The Quileute hunt with spears, traditionally. Kolohe is teaching me how to handle a bow." Then Jacob followed with, "Leilei please make some fry bread for dinner?"

"And some cranberry apple crisp too?" The stomach that walks added.

"Are you gonna have ice cream too?" Lori asked. I nodded to her.

Mrs. Jackson questioned, "Leilei you go to Chief Black's house for dinner every Sunday?"

Billy jumped in to answer, "Most Sundays yes. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are involved with their activities. Leilei is more that welcome to have dinner with my family and Kolohe is always invited too. He's always encouraged to bring any spare veggies or the entrée." He finished with a little laugh.

Jon who was still looking at the video, "Who is that?"

"Dad," Kolohe interjected. "Leilei's dad doing a kata at the beginning of the second reception."

I jumped in saying proudly, "Keep watching. Kolohe is next."

Then Karen asked, "Leilei do you karate too?"

"Yes I do but I didn't do a kata, one of the traditional practice exercises at the wedding. It's not something that a girl should so. That's why I did a fan dance." Perfectly timed there I was up on the screen.

"Is that another kimono? How many do you have?" Karen almost squealed.

"I don't know. I have one for each formal thing I've done in my life. I don't know. It isn't anything that I've ever worried about." I never thought about how it might seem to someone outside of our family. But then again no one else ever reacted that way before.

"Cotton or silk?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Oh, they're all silk, I know that. Dad insisted," Kolohe answered not realizing that we were being sized up on a money scale.

"Is this the third reception?" Grandma Tanaka asked as we could see the Hoku Ao dancing in the background. She'd finally gotten herself back together.

"Yes ma'am. That's reception #3. A luau," I said.

"Why 3 receptions?" Karen, the inquisitor asked.

"It's traditional. So there are three," Kolohe answered.

"So how many people came to the wedding?" Another question from Karen that took me by surprise. Kolohe and I looked at each other.

"No clue," I answered. "Mom handled that. And most of the people on the homeland were invited to the wedding and the receptions. If they all came or not we don't know."

Lori broke up the silence by asking, "Did you have cake?"

"Macadamia nut cake and coconut ice cream," I whispered to her smiling. "Speaking of cake, excuse me."

So I stood on my chair and asked, "Ok, did everyone have enough to eat? Good! What month is it?"

"February!" was the answer that came back to me.

"And who has a February birthday?" I asked and 4 kids raised their hands. "Say your name and birthdate." Then we all sang, Happy Birthday. And they were handed birthday cupcakes with macadamia nuts sprinkled on top.

"Ok, who doesn't have a birthday in February?" and all of the other hands went up. And then they got cupcakes too.

Mari asked when the cupcakes had been eaten, "So what happens now?"

"I think you'll get thanked by the kids again," I said quietly. Then I stood again, "Kids! – The students from Forks High School are leaving now. Let's say thank you again, please." Then there were many thank yous and come back agains offered from the elementary students.

As they got ready to leave Mari asked me, "Are you leaving with us?"

"Nope. I've got things to finish up I'm gonna pack up some Meals on Wheels food and clean the kitchen. Just leave your dishes where they are. I'll take care of it. Thanks for coming again."

So back inside the cafeteria he was waiting for me. "Simon, I don't mean to pry but who is she?"

"_She was born Kaleki Momoa, Grace. I called her Grace_." He sent to me touching my hand. He couldn't bring himself to say anything initially. After a few minutes he continued, "_And she was my imprint_." Then he told me the story.

.

.

.

"She's a Momoa from Maui? Really? OMG!" Was the only thing that Kolohe said as he sat down.

"What's a Momoa from Maui?" Jacob asked. He knew some of our history but we hadn't gotten to the Momoa yet. "Is this a big deal?"

"Being a Momoa is a very big deal. I'll tell you the whole story sometime. But it's a really big deal. What's important right now is her story. She and Simon were engaged to be married. And she left. And never came back. So now it's 60 years later and here she is."

"Wait . . . She Left Him. And he's still alive. I thought that you'd go crazy if you lost your imprint?" Jacob asked.

"He survived the trial." It's what we called when the imprint was killed or rejected the man. The trial. To live without her. "Apparently they both married and had kids and Kolohe is imprinted on her granddaughter. I'll tell mom and she'll let the Seer sisters know. Grandma Tanaka may have wanted to get out and may have done it but her granddaughter may be getting back in."

"_So what happens now?"_

"_We find out why Grandma Tanaka left Simon and us."_


	14. Chapter 14

90

"Jacob? . . . Jacob!" I screamed a bit frantically. I'd never smelled a 'wild vampire' before. Just the Cullens. And I smelled something and it wasn't Cullen.

"What babe?" He answered.

"Do the Cullens have any guests staying with them?"

"Why? I don't think so. What's up?"

"I smelled vamp at the high school. I think someone, maybe more than one someone is here."

"What the Fuck! Are you safe?"

"Mari and I are inside now. We were outside walking during lunch and I smelled something that wasn't right. She also started acting weird."

"Stay inside. I'll call Kolohe and we'll leave from here. Stay safe."

"Same to you. Love you."

.

.

.

"So what's up Leilei?" Mari asked after we finally caught up outside after the last bell rang.

"Nothing. Are you heading home?"

"I was gonna walk to the library. I've got some stuff to do," Mari said. I knew she was planning to meet Kolohe there the way they did every Wednesday. Not gonna happen today.

"I know you're gonna meet Kolohe there, but he's here. Let's go down to the parking lot. I'm sure there's someone here. See, there's Jamie. You should come with me," I said taking her by the arm again. The same why I half dragged her back into the school building earlier.

"Hi Leilei. How are you?" Jamie asked trying to look cool at school but not at his school so he didn't look as cool as he wanted to.

"We're fine. Where's Kolohe?" I asked as I climbed into the front right of the truck to hunt for something that I knew was there.

"He's here somewhere. You're supposed to stay with me."

"Fine. Give me your shirt. Yes, I want your shirt." Then he forked over his oversized shirt for me.

"What are you doing Leilei?" Mari asked looking at me re-arranging my clothes. I hoped she didn't see the guns.

"Nothing."

"But bullets don't hurt them," Jamie said in Quileute.

"These will . . . So I've been told they will. Come on. Let's look for Kolohe." When I said his name she perked up.

"Kolohe said to stay with the car," Jamie said urgently.

"You just said he said you were to stay with me. We are going over there. So come on. Don't you want to see a non-Cullen vamp?"

"Leilei? Where are you?"

"I'm with Mari and Jamie. We're heading just past where the school busses pick up. We're watching to see if any thing is getting on the busses that shouldn't."

"Stay safe woman. Are you packing?"

"Why yes! I made Jamie give me his shirt to cover them."

"Stay sharp."

We walked past the traffic circle to watch students get on the busses and head home. I could see Kolohe trying to look all nonchalant watching to see who got on the busses too. "Where?" He gestured.

"Soccer field," I signed back in ASL. Then I touched Jamie. "I smelled them over on the soccer field."

"I smell something . . . funny. Sneezing. Stinkier than usual," Jamie sent back.

"I see Kolohe. He's over there. Why's he there?" Mari asked as she waved at him.

"I think I see something now," Jamie said squinting at the far side of the soccer field.

"Don't stare. It's like staring at an animal. They will take it as a threat. Look at them, first one then the other. Then away."

"Leilei, what's up? Why are we here?" Mari asked getting snippy for some reason.

"We're looking for Kolohe," I echoed.

"Got them," I signed to Kolohe.

"Where's Jamie?"

"Standing on my left – closest to them."

"Great! We're like 10 minutes away. Get back to the car. Go to the rez."

"They know that we know they are here. So going back to the car might be out of the question."

"Why?"

"They are staring at us. I think they want Mari."

"10 minutes is a long time. I don't want to . . ."

"You're not gonna anything. Oh good lord, the principal just came out here. Mr. Anders, yes sir. We are leaving. I just thought I lost my earring out here. I came to look for it."

"We'll just be a few more minutes. Thank you. Concentrate on getting here."

"Leilei, I feel sick again. I don't know . . . Let's head back to the car. I'm feeling weird," Mari said actually sounding sick.

"I though one of them had powers."

"Powers?"

"He's making Mari sleepy."

"What can we do Leilei?"

"Jamie, Don't panic. They will smell it. Mari, hold my hand."

"What?"

"Hold my hand. That's better." I knew that she could stay on her feet if I kept countering the effects of Mr. Vamp with powers. "You stay on my right side and hold my hand. God this looks weird but it will have to work for now."

"We're really close now. Stay still," Jacob sent.

"Oh holy fucking shit!"

"What now?" Jacob asked.

"Esme and Nessie have just walked out of the woods near the field. Esme, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Leilei dear. Carlisle is in surgery and the kids are busy. I couldn't get in touch with Jacob to tell him that he'd be on his own. So I came to let you . . . So there they are. Nessie stay close."

"This is not good. Oh Holy shit."

"Lei . . . stay calm."

"This is a dangerous place for you to be in Esme. The boys are coming."

"This isn't dangerous. Nessie, stay with Leilei. I'll go and talk to them. I'll invite them to the house. Carlisle will talk to them but I should let them know that it's ok," Esme said getting ready to head to over to talk to them.

"What are you talking about? Leilei!" Mari asked.

"Leilei who's that?" Nessie asked.

"He's ok." I turn to see Bleys walking up behind us, "He's the medic."

"Oh no. No, you're not going anywhere," Bleys stated with conviction. "Esme, you're not going over there to talk to them. This is not a good situation anyway you look at it but no. You're not going over there. The decision was made that we will allow them to go back out of this area the way they came. If you and Carlisle and your family want to go and talk with them later, that's fine. But for right now they are leaving."

"Who are you?"

"Carlisle and I met at the car accident. We won't allow you to put yourself in danger for them."

"But . . ."

"There isn't any but. Carlisle wouldn't forgive us for letting anything happen to you Esme. So no. You're staying here with us. We can't let you go back home now. They could follow you there if this situation gets out of hand. If you want to holler at them from here then tell them to go back to Seattle. Then you Cullens can find them there," Bleys said.

"But . . ."

"I'm not risking you or Nessie for them. You should have stayed at home but now that you're here stay with Mari and Lei. This is about to get ugly," Kolohe stated with conviction.

Bleys dropped his messenger bag and began to loosen his shirt. It came off. Then his shoes.

"What is he going to?" Mari asked. She was standing on her own now. Someone lost their focus.

Before I could say anything his pants dropped to the ground. He pointed at the red eyed things in the woods. Both fists hit his chest and then bam, all furry.

"What the fuck?" Mari said as she tried to run away from me. But I managed to get a grip on her and then again so did Esme.

"He's a big shiba."

"Bleys? Yeah, he is big," Jacob sent.

Kolohe touched his forehead to Mari's. Looked into her eyes and then kissed her.

"Kolohe, what going on? Leilei?" Mari asked wide eyed with fear.

"I love you Mari Jackson. Always know that." Then he turned to me, "Leilei!"

"Yes!"

"Be strong. Stay strong."

"My dad's leopard. You know I am."

"Leilei, What the fuck is going on here?" Mari asked again. She finally woke up and noticed that this just wasn't normal by any stretch of her imagination.

"Well . . . You wanted to know more about Kolohe and you're about to see it all."

Then Kolohe took off his tank top. Flip flops then pants. He pointed to the west where they were. Fists hit chest and then he was big and furry.

"What the hell?" Mari said it and so did they. "Yeah, another one."

"Jamie! Jamie! Jacob needs you. Did you watch Bleys and Kolohe?"

"Yes."

"Then faze and do it the exact same way. Slowly. You're not scared. You're a killer and they should know that from seeing you."

"Oh . . . Ok." So he took off his tank top. And his shoes. Then his pants.

"Him too!" Mari snapped.

"Yup!" was all I could say before Jamie was standing there without wearing underwear. Commando style, like he was an old time killer. I loved it. He didn't point he just snarled. Fists met chest and poof all furry.

"I'll explain later but for right now Mari know whatever happens is for the best. And you can't tell anyone about what's gonna happen. They will think you're crazy."

"You're brothers is a werewolf. Really! What the Fuck!" she screamed.

"Well, kinda. Yup."

"Awwww, isn't he cute?" We heard from victim # 1. A guy in sweatpants and a tee shirt standing near the tree line.

"God ! I hate that," I heard in the pack link.

"Show them your big sharp tooffies. That should scare the shit out of them," I said touching Jamie for the last time I hoped not. Jamie snarled showing a big mouthful of white vampire crushing teeth. They stopped laughing.

"Listen to Jacob and stay safe."

"Leilei . . . Leilei what's going on? What's that?" Mari asked.

We could feel the ground shaking. They were running full speed behind us. As they broke the tree line the footfalls sounded like thunder. I turned back to the front. Then it got dark as Jacob jumped over my head and landed about 20 feet in front of me. "The cavalry has just arrived," I said aloud.

He skidded to a halt and looked directly at the guy in front of their little vampire group. I thought there were only 2 but listening to the boys there was one that was in a tree that I missed. He was about 20 feet off the ground watching from a Kolohe perch.

"Leilei tell Esme if she wants to talk to them she can start now. Have her tell them to go back the way they came and she and the Cullens can meet them at the county line for a chat later. But they will leave Forks NOW!"

"Esme, if you want to talk to them Jacob said to do it now. But they have to leave."

"We're not going anywhere, you bitch. I'll drink you dry and skin that dog for a blanket," said victim #1.

"Leilei! I want to go now," Mari said straining against my grip on her arm.

"Oh, you are so dead," Nessie said shaking her head at them across the field.

"Listen you little thing. I can smell you too you know. What are you anyway?" Victim #2 said.

Esme said in response, "Don't answer Nessie. I don't think there is anything for me to say to them. But I wish your uncles and Carlisle were here. This is such a shame."

"Leilei come here please. I need to say something to them."

"Esme, keep Mari right here."

"Leilei?"

"I'll be right back," I assured her.

"That's right come closer bitch. Chicky Chicky. Here baby. Come to daddy." I'm not sure which victim that was but I knew that they'd be toast in minutes. Well anyway I hoped.

"Tell them to leave now. The way they came or die right here, right now."

"The pack leader has asked me to tell you to leave, that way," I pointed. "The way you came or die. No hunting is allowed in Forks, on the Makah or on the Quileute reservations. This is your one and only warning."

"I will drink you dry and fuck your corpse."

"Leilei, can you get that guy out of the tree? That one over there?"

"Do you want him down or dead?"

"I want them to know we're not fucking around."

"Dead it is." I pulled my guns out. I had a pair of Berettas with 30 shot clips. "Last chance," I said aloud hoping to goad them into showing themselves. The guy in the tree did just a little.

"We're bulletproof," he said as I sprayed automatic gunfire at his position. Both guns in an X over his chest and into the trees surrounding him.

"I know," I said aloud. "But I don't think you're fire proof," I finished. I moved back to our little group on the edge of the soccer field. Esme was on the left side. Nessie in front of Mari in the middle and me on the right. Bleys beside me. Kolohe beside Esme. As a mix of Jacob and Sam's pack moved onto the track surrounding the soccer field.

Panic struck the vamp in the trees. It's true, the bullets bounced off of him but they hit and smashed against him before bouncing away. The sodium in the air flared like little fireworks as he caught fire. Then the screaming started.

"What was that?" Esme asked stunned.

"It's elemental sodium. It burns in oxygen. You have to store it under oil, even the oxygen in water can make it burn."

"Oh my God!" The look on her face was horror. 'How could we?'

"Bitch! You stupid cunt! I'll rip you apart." The vamp in the running shorts said as he watched the one in the jeans begin to flail to try to put the flames out still standing in the tree.

That seemed to snap Esme out of her 'We were too terrible to her kind' funk. They used the c-word and in front of Nessie. At the most Nessie appeared to be 12. And he used that kind of crude language. The look on her face changed from shock and horror to pissed. And no one fucked with Esme and her family.

Mr. Vamp on fire fell from the tree as he realized that it was him that was on fire. Not just the tree. Not just his clothes. He himself was on fire. He tried to pat the fire out with his hand. Then his hand caught on fire. He tried to take off his shirt. Then he began to run to put the flames out. That just made it worse. Vampire 'flesh' burns like tissue paper. This guy wasn't going to last long

"Steve! . . . Steve! Help me man! Help me!" He cried when he could find words. He was just running trying to put the fire out. Steve, the one in the running shorts moved to help Mr. Firecracker but also knew that he couldn't touch him. I could hear Jacob giving orders in a language that I knew to be our battle language. The vamps were numbered and the pack members knew who each were to take out. Paul, Jared and Cody peeled left to put out Mr. Firecracker. Jared was jumping straight at him, just below head height to knock him down. Mr. Firecracker saw them bearing down on him and he ran into a tree. Minor damage to the tree . . . major damage to himself. His left arm went up in a shower of sparks. Watching his arm burn into ash sent Mr. Firecracker into frenzy as he began to swing at the approaching wolves and Paul caught the arm that was beginning to catch fire and ripped it from the body and spat it out. Jared stomped the fire out. One down in a patch of burned grass. Cody wheeled and headed to Jacob and victim #1.

Jacob flanked by Jamie headed straight at victim #1 named Steve I guess. He looked concerned about the purple ash that was starting to trail in the soccer field grass. Jamie and Jacob moved like they practiced this move many many times. Jacob went high and Jamie went low. Jamie came up with a leg and the sound of it being ripped off hurt me to my core. When I looked up I saw Jamie trotting away with the leg heading toward the grass. "On the track," I sent in the link. I pulled my gun and fired at the limb that was twitching on the track. Poof, purple ash started billowing toward the sky. Jamie turned to return to the fight. Jacob rolled over Steve while Jamie pulled his leg off and put his back to a tree. Cody came up on Steve's right and snarled in a way that made Nessie shiver. With Jamie returning to the fight on Cody's right Steve could only move to his left. Missing a leg made his decision for him. "Bring it," he screamed. "Done!" I heard Jacob said in the link. He fazed picked up a tree limb and swung it at his head. And down went Steve. Cody and Jamie tore him apart.

Vamp #2, who wasn't stupid I guess, looked to get away. He initially headed toward the far end of the field then suddenly wheeled and headed toward us. Maybe he thought he'd get the boys to focus on him and let the others go. Maybe he thought he'd get to us and ransom us or maybe kill one of us. Bleys moved so fast I barely saw him take off to protect us. Jacob fazed and called Seth to take our right and then Seth just disappeared from the link. With Kolohe focused in front I looked behind and saw Seth, on all twos chatting with Charlie. Then poof Seth was back on all fours and he was back in the link.

"Charlie is here. Leilei get him safe."

I ran to him. "Charlie with me now! No questions!"

"What the hell?" He said as he grabbed at his microphone. Then I grabbed his hand and asked, "What the hell are you doing? This is a vampire wolf thing. No POLICE!" I clamped my hand around his right arm and dragged him in the general direction of our little group.

"LEILEI!" I hear in the link, "Bleys needs you NOW!" Kolohe was moving from his left post toward victim #2. Victim #2 grabbed Bleys by his leg and twisted sending our medic to the ground in a heap. Kolohe hit the vamp so hard it gave me a headache watching it. The vamp skidded to a halt as he realized that he was alone but Bleys was wounded. I ran toward Bleys pulling my gun just in case.

"Slow down Lei," Jacob said in the link. He wanted to get in front of me. From the second Seth fazed back to all fours he ran full bore at victim #2. Then further to the right Embry and Quil cleared the edge of the school building to see what happened. And began to head to where I was heading, to Bleys. We weren't going to let him got hurt again. Jacob lunged at victim #2 and he swiped at him then Seth. Quil moved between the fight and Bleys to protect him. Cody took a running pass at him and he moved into the space that Seth occupied to be safe from Cody. Seth took a hand and forearm snick. That reaction caused him to take another swipe at him and Jacob took the other hand. He looked panicked as he was trying to decide what to do next. Cody recovered from his running pass at him and headed back.

"Help me," the victim screamed toward Esme.

"You had your chance. You made your choice." She closed her eyes. She knew what was next. She covered Nessie's eyes too but Nessie'd seen too much already. Seth hit the victim again and once he was down he was done.

"Bleys . . . Bleys look at me. Faze. You have to. You're healing in the wrong form do it now."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"You'd better. Now. Look at me." I gave him my strength. "Now fucking do it!" He fazed and there were bones that had broken thru the skin that were healing and he was drenched in his own blood.

"We've got to get him to the hospital," Charlie gasped in shock.

"Really? He's naked shiba with a compound fracture. Not gonna happen. Charlie, what did you think would happen when a vampire and a werewolf fight? Did you think it would be the best 2 out of 3 of a game of rock, paper, scissors? Really?" I screeched at him.

"Take him to our house," Esme said. "Carlisle will be home soon. That's why I came here. He's still at work I left him a message to come right home when he got out of work."

"No, I'm not going there!" Bleys said while gritting his teeth.

"It's the best place." Jacob confirmed. "He's got a full medical suite. X-rays, casts – everything."

"And I won't leave you for as long as it takes you to heal," I promised.

"Ok. I agree."

"Let's get him there."

"Fine, Lei give me one of your guns," Kolohe ordered as he dressed again.

"What are you doing now?" Charlie asked.

"I'm getting my truck. We'll take him there in the back. Jamie with me, get dressed."

"Kolohe what are . . ." Mari started to say. And he kissed her again. "You're safe with Lei stay with her. I'll explain everything I promise. Seth, Quil and Embry go with Esme back to their house. Maybe we missed someone. Check it out. If everything is fine we'll see you at the end of the drive way."

"Jacob, what are you going to do?" Charlie asked not knowing what to do.

Jacob fazed and walked over to us, "Get rid of the ash and yeah I know now. We'll clean up."

"Nessie come with me," Esme said not knowing what the plan was.

"No. You 3 go to the house. Check it out and the cottage and the palace. If everything is ok then it's ok. Nessie will be safe with Lei," Jacob stated.

"Lei, I need a clip. Jamie, let's go."

"Nessie are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm glad that Seth is ok. Did you see him?"

"Yeah I know. He's so the man."

"Mari, are you ok? Are you gonna be ok?" I needed to check in with everyone.

"I don't know . . . I . . ."

"Stay with me Mari, you're fine. Really . . . Blood rings true."

"So, what do I do?" Charlie asked as he watched Esme disappear into the forest with Seth, Quil and Embry on all fours.

"Drive back to your office. And wait for the call."

"Call? Someone's gonna call?" Charlie asked as the vampire parts were being burnt.

"Yup. The transformer on that pole over there is gonna blow. And scorch the grass." Jacob said loud enough for everyone to hear and realize that they had to do that too.

"And turn on the sprinklers," I added. "Wet the grass to flush the ash away."

Kolohe and Jamie got back the truck and drove it to the edge of the soccer field. We lifted Bleys into the back and headed across town to the Cullen house. Nessie was in the front seat; Jamie, Mari and I were in the back.

.

.

.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie spat coming upon a wolf in the kitchen of the house.

"Rosalie! NO! It's Quil!" Seth shouted seeing her look at him.

"Naked!" Rosalie screamed. "What the fuck Seth!"

So he started, "Short version of the story is the nomads that Alice saw went hunting for dinner at Forks high school. Leilei caught wind of them literally and the packs got called in and Bleys, the medic got hurt. Esme said to bring him here. We were checking to see if the house was clear."

"Where's Nessie?" She spat immediately when he finished.

"With Leilei, Kolohe and Mari."

"When will they get here?"

Quil looked at Emmett and nodded back to the door. Seth said, "I think that means to get outside already."

.

"Mari, Nessie get in the house now," Esme said with feeling. "Rosalie, get them inside."

Esme watched as we got Bleys out of the truck and she cried, "Oh My God! Leilei are you hurt?" She said gasping at me.

"No I'm fine." What now?

"Your pants!"

"What?" Then I looked down I was covered with Bleys's blood.

"Ok, Mari I need you to help me please. Right now."

"What?" She answered dazed a bit. But still with us.

"Come here and take everything out of my pockets and give it to Nessie. Now loosen my pants and put them where?"

"I'll pour bleach on them," Rosalie volunteered.

"No," Quil interjected. "I'll burn them in the fire pit at the Palazzo."

"Fine, let's do it."

"Why?" Mari asked standing behind me taking my pants off.

"They are covered with blood. The Cullens don't drink human blood but its still blood. And it bothers them. And there is way way too much of it," I whispered.

"Leilei are you ok?" I nodded yes to her. "Let's get him inside. Upstairs in the medical room," Esme asked in rapid succession.

Rosalie called, "So what do we do?" As we all walked into the house.

Esme paused for just a moment, "Please cook something for the boys to eat."

"Cook?" Nessie echoed.

"Seth, I need the medical bag. Get me the heroine," I called to him.

"Percosaid," Bleys sent.

"Changing drugs to Percosaid. Can I shower upstairs?" I knew that me being covered with blood wasn't helping her either.

"No problem," Esme said knowing that I really should get that blood off of myself. For my own sake.

.

.

.

"Why are there pack members in the drive way?" Carlisle asked moments later in the driveway as he headed into the house.

Rosalie spat, "Nomad attack at the high school. The casualty is upstairs and needs surgery."

.

.

.

"Hi! I'm Nessie by the way. Nessie Cullen and you're Mari Jackson. You are really pretty. Come on we'll go to the Palazzo and burn Leilei's pants."

"Are you ok?" Quil asked both of the girls.

"I'm fine. Mari are you ok?" Nessie asked. Mari didn't say hi back.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure . . . Nessie, you're a Cullen?"

"Yup," she said as they walked thru the main house to the former Puppy Place now renamed the Palazzo.

"And you Cullens are . . . What?"

"Vegetarian vampires," she chirped trying to stay upbeat. She knew to stay calm at least. "We do drink blood but animals only. We have a treaty with the Quileute and we live here in peace with them and the people here in town."

"So Dr. Cullen is a vampire?" Mari started on a logic puzzle of her own.

"Yes, grandpa is a vampire but like I said . . ."

"I get that part. I'm having trouble with the vampire part. Grandpa?"

"Grandpa will help Bleys and then we'll put him up in the guest room until he's well enough to go back home to the rez. My dad, Edward, is his son so that makes him my grandfather. I call him Grandpa."

"But his leg was like hanging off!"

Rosalie spat, "He's a werewolf. Shiba! Whatever! He'll be back up in his feet again before the end of the month probably. You should go and cook something. What do they eat?"

"Mari would you like to see the Palazzo? Come on, I'll give you the tour. This is where Jacob and Leilei used to live."

"They used to live here?"

"Yeah, when Leilei lived with us she and Jacob lived here. This is the living room area and this is the kitchen. I'm gonna make a fire. It will heat the water for the showers."

"A mini fridge?"

"We take food from the main house and keep it here for when we eat."

"Who is we?" Mari stuttered.

"Seth and I live here now. But now Leilei and Jacob at live at the farm. Come on. Upstairs is our bedroom."

"You and Seth share a bedroom?"

"Yup. We've been living together for since Leilei and Jacob moved back to the farm. It has worked out pretty well actually. Things are calmer for everyone. Bathroom is that way and the closet is here. The patio is out here. See the tile work."

"Is that a hot tub?"

"Yup. We should get back to the house. The pack members are still on alert so we should get back."

"So you're a Cullen too?" Mari asked the blond who was looking her up and down. "Which one?"

"I'm Rosalie. And you're Kolohe's imprint. You're too good for him . . . dog breath."

"Auntie Rosalie. I know you don't like Kolohe but Mari may not know that. She doesn't like him at all. Actually Aunt Rosalie doesn't like any of the pack members other than Seth."

"Which one is Seth?"

"He's the wolf, Jacob's second. I'm sorry, the guy that went upstairs with Leilei with the drugs."

"Naked!" Rosalie screamed as Jacob just walked into the kitchen thru the backdoor.

"Sorry," he said in response. "Thanks Nessie."

"Towel or shorts?" Nessie asked calmly like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Shorts. Thanks. Where's Leilei?" Jacob asked dressing.

"Upstairs with Esme and Carlisle," Rosalie spat at him. How dare he walk in the house all dirty and naked?

"Thanks." And he ran upstairs.

"Are they always that way?" Mari asked watching him run upstairs.

"Yes. Rude. Smelly big and clumsy."

"Auntie Rosalie stop it please? The Kai and the Quileute are our friends," Nessie pleaded.

"Just for you pumpkin."

"I'm Peanut. Leilei's pumpkin."

Rosalie decided to explain while Nessie was getting some food for the boys, "We're not like those guys at the school. We don't hunt people for food. We feed on deer. We have a treaty with Quileute and we live here in peace."

"So what do you think they'll want to eat Mari? They boys I mean."

"Hell if I know . . . I don't know anything about them . . ." Mari spat in return.

"Well, let ME tell you a few things," Rosalie started.

"Rosalie, thank you. Mari you should have something to eat," Esme started. "Nessie honey I think sandwiches. Are there any meatballs in the freezer if so then get the red sauce and some rolls. Did you call your grandmother Mari? Jacob said something about telling her that 'coconuts being safe'. He said to say that to your grandmother. And Nessie, call your Uncle Jasper. Let him know that we're all fine. Fruit smoothies to drink I think," she mused just like a mom would.

Mari sat in the kitchen table and called her grandmother. They chatted just as Nessie and Uncle Jasper chatted. "Everything is fine. My grandmother is home alone. My mom and sister are out in Port Angeles shopping. They'll be home about 6:30."

"Good. So what would you like to drink? I could make you a cup of tea? Maybe you should sit. Quil, what's going on?" Esme asked.

"Everything is ok so far. Whatcha cooking?" He asked after changing into shorts too.

"Sandwiches and smoothies," Nessie said. "And cocoa would be nice with marshmallows."

"How are you?" Quil asked Mari again.

"I think I'm ok? But I . . . Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Because this isn't a normal thing I know. But Kolohe is outside he'll explain everything but he's still on duty right now. It's complicated - way complicated," Quil admitted.

"The cocoa will be ready in about 10 minutes," Esme announced.

"I'll be back then. I'm going to take a shower," Quil said then he started out of the back door.

"Quil," Nessie said to him before got too far from the house. "Take these towels to the Palazzo. There are shorts in the upstairs dressers."

"Why are you out here?" Rosalie asked Mari.

"I just needed some air. You don't feel the cold? Well, I guess not . . . Is this normal for you? I mean all of this!"

"Everything they do, everything they show up it's drama drama drama. Like when Leilei showed up here all bleeding and unconscious. Things were better before they all got here. I hate to say it but things were better when we were in school. Before all the boys went fuzzy and the Kai got here," Rosalie admitted her truth. "So what's it like being Kolohe's imprint? Is he all 'drooling and stupid like they all are. But probably not since he's so much older than Jacob. And he didn't drool that much."

"No, Jacob is older than Kolohe. Right?"

"Oh no he isn't. Kolohe hasn't told you anything has he. Oh well. You should go inside. You'll catch cold."

"Is she all right?" Esme gasped. "My goodness gracious!"

"She just fainted." Jacob said carrying Leilei back into the same room where I'd spent so much time last year. "Seth is still upstairs with Emmett and Carlisle. She just needs to rest. She's fine, really," Jacob insisted looking at her face. "When she's healing someone on the level she was it drains her energy. So she just shuts down. She'll sleep it off and be fine."

"Jacob come and eat," Esme mothered him.

"I'd love to but I can't right now. I've got things to do. Tokar is coming over. Is that ok?"

"You know it's fine. Where are you headed?"

"To a meeting with the Makah about what happened today. We got some info from Sam so I'm having a face to face to chat with them. I'll let Leilei know what's happening at the meeting. Embry and . . . Jamie, let's go."

Mari watched him, them faze in the back yard and head out into the forest behind the house. "That looks like it hurts," she said aloud.

"It doesn't but it looks like it does," Quil said. "It isn't that bad once you get used to it. I know. It doesn't seem to make much sense but we are what we are. We exist to make sure you humans are safe from the vamps with the red eyes. All of the Cullens have amber eyes."

"So is Kolohe Quileute?"

"No. He is Hawaiian Kai and we are Quileute Kai. Vampire hunting shifters. Leilei calls us shifters because we shift forms. Human and 4 legged."

"Mari, come in dear," Esme. "It's cold out there."

Knock knock

"What NOW!" Rosalie spat in exasperation.

Emmett answered, "I've got the door . . . It can't be anything bad. They knocked."

"Tokar and Leah come on in. Oh come in please. Are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"Thanks for asking . . . Later maybe. Where's Bleys?" Tokar asked hurriedly.

"Upstairs. Follow me," Emmett offered. "Leah, I didn't know you were coming?"

"More pain killers. Thanks for having us. I'll be with Tokar," she said carrying her medical bag with her.

"Another doctor?" Mari asked.

"No, Leah is an EMT trainee and she lives on the rez. She probably here for moral support," Esme filled her in.

"Are they always like that?" Mari said shaking her head.

"Yeah. They are . . . Well the last time," Rosalie started to warm up. Then Esme shot her a look that meant, 'Stop' and she stopped.

"Especially when someone's hurt. It doesn't happen that often thank God," Esme finished.

"Often? How often do things like this happen?" Mari asked heading back into shock.

"Rarely, very rarely. Don't worry . . . Cocoa? Where's Kolohe?"

Nessie said, "The guys are still checking the town for stragglers."

"They do that?"

"Yeah Mari. All the time," Nessie chirped back.

"I hear the shower. Leilei is up. I think she needs clothes. Nessie, go to my room and check the trunk for something for her to wear," Esme asked.

.

10 minutes later I walked into the kitchen. "A lovely Alice Cullen ensemble. Thank you Esme."

"Oh you're welcome dear. Come and sit here and let me comb your hair out."

"How are you doing Mari," I asked sitting down near her.

Then there was a pause followed by, "Why didn't you tell me about Kolohe?" Then she slapped me. I saw it coming and I let her think she hit me. I snapped my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mari! I never told you about me!" I started. Ok, let's play.

"What?" She just stared at me. Well, that was true.

"Mari, you're in the Cullen house with the Cullens. You know I don't live here, now. You didn't know that before you got here. And you want to know why I didn't tell you Kolohe was a fuzzy? We don't out each other. That is for him to tell you, not me. You were gonna learn the truth soon anyway. My mom is coming to visit."

"Nona is coming to visit?" Esme perked up with the question out of the blue.

"Yes, near the end of the school year."

"What does your mother have to do with Kolohe telling me he's a . . . fuzzy?" Mari stumbled over the word 'fuzzy.'

"I can't say. I'm not allowed to say. But we don't out each other."

"Leilei, you're back with us. Are you alright?" Tokar asked concerned about my welfare.

"He's one of your people?" Mari asked staring at him this time. "I think I've seen you before."

"Maybe at the store?" I asked.

"No."

"Leilei, I heard you. Where are you heading with this? What are you not saying?" Tokar asked me.

I extended my left hand to him, "Mari's Grandmother Tanaka is Hekili. A Momoa."

"Really? I see your point. I'll allow this. Go ahead," he allowed me to spill.

"I have to get something out of my truck. I'll be right back."

.

"This is where she saw you?" I showed him a picture my mother found in the archives. "A few minutes ago you were hollering at me for not telling you about Kolohe and about me and about the Cullens. I'm not the only one keeping secrets."

"What are you talking about?" Mari shot back.

"Any idea why your grandmother seems to like me and Kolohe and Jacob? Why she pushed and invited us for dinner? Why she didn't freak over our tattoos? Did you ask your gran why she freaked out at the rez the other day? She's one of us. I'm outing your grandmother. Here's a picture from 60 years ago, when your gran was 20. Here's Tokar, this is my mom. And this is Simon."

"That's the guy from the lunch."

"Yeah, they were engaged to be married. This picture was taken 3 days before the wedding. And she left 1 day later."

"She what?" Esme asked.

"She left him. She was Simon's imprint and she left him." The absolute worst thing ever!

"She was his imprint?" Mari asked not getting 'imprint'.

"For each of the guys that shifts, goes fuzzy, there is 1 perfect woman. For Simon it was your grandmother. For Jacob it's Leilei. Among our people once you learn, figure out who it is, you date and decide to marry. Your grandmother just left him," Tokar delineated.

"You didn't look for her?" Rosalie, for some reason, seemingly concerned about fuzzy things.

"Of course we did but it was 60 years ago. Just after the war. People were everywhere most without papers. If she wanted to disappear she could and she did," he answered.

"But you couldn't find her?" Esme asked.

"How?" Tokar continued. "If she didn't want to be found, it's easy to disappear."

"Rosalie," I jumped back into the conversation. "When I woke up here, I knew phone numbers and addresses. She knew them too but she didn't contact anyone. She . . . left . . . us . . . him."

"But no nothing in 60 years until she started dropping hints to Leilei. We have found the lost Momoa sister," Tokar sounding triumphant.

"That sounds important . . . What is Momoa?" Mari asked.

"The Reader's Digest version of the story is she, Momoa, was the chieftain of a village on Maui. She had 5 sons that were the pack members. She tried to get the tribe to take the vampire threat seriously and they didn't. Then a woman in the village disappeared. The alarm wasn't raised because it was believed that she just ran away with her boyfriend. Her family didn't approve of him. Then he returned from fishing and he went to look for her. He didn't return either. It was decided that they met and left the village. Then Momoa disappeared into the forest. For the next 3 days and nights there was screaming in the mountains. The pack members couldn't find the source of the sounds. Then just before sunset 2 people walked into the village. Momoa and a man that held her arm as they walked into the village. He announced in broken Hawaiian that he was now the chieftain of the village because he married Momoa. Her sons told him to prove that he was married to her. And then he proved that they were together by having sex on the spot. He said you have the proof. And he proclaimed himself the chief of village. And he started to tell the people what to do. When he released her arm – she acted. She broke his legs and ripped his arms off. And then she spoke. She told them 'this' could not be allowed to live and they built a fire and burned him from feet to head. She said the couple was dead, that he'd killed them and he had killed her. She told them not to let their pack go dormant, to stay vigilant. Then she told her sons to kill her. She said she would not live as she was. She would not kill her own people, ever. Her sons protested and she told them that she was dead. That she died a chieftain and she deserved an honorable burial for saving her village and tribe. They agreed and they buried her head and burned her body. When her sons took 'last names' as they, we, became 'civilized' they took Momoa as their name."

"And your grandmother is a Momoa," I said to Mari after Tokar finished the story.

"And she just left Simon? I thought you couldn't breakup an imprinted couple," Esme asked.

"We don't break imprinted couples up. It's against our most sacred law. But if the woman decides not to marry him. She hates him or she leaves, what can you do? It's hard for the pack member. Simon decided to go thru the trial. Losing your imprint is like trying to heal after you get all of your skin ripped off. It takes time. Some men go insane and are killed. Some go fuzzy and don't change back. Because we're telepathic on 4 feet he wasn't allowed to be fuzzy when the rest of the pack was fuzzy because they can feel your pain. 10 years . . . it took him 10 years to recover. He married another. He is a father and grandfather. He has fathered pack members and wonderful human children," Tokar boasted.

"But he still looks like he did in the picture," Mari said looking at the IPad.

"When we first go fuzzy in the Kai world you spend about 2 years learning history and the important things. You learn that your aging slows and your wife may acquire that ability from you also. If your grandma married and had children with Simon she might still appear to be young too," I said in my best pack leaders' wife voice.

Mari guessed wrong, "So you're young forever?"

"It's unknown. It's all genetic. Each couple lives knowing that it is normal to age and die. But they probably will have a much extended youth," Tokar jumped in with the politically correct answer in front of the Cullens.

"How old are your parents Leilei?"

"I don't know. We have birthday parties but there aren't any candles. We just sing and eat cake. Well you've seen the wedding video and this picture. My mom's aged a bit in 60 years but I don't know how old she is."

"So your mom . . ."

"Was probably a teacher for your grandmother," I said knowing that was true.

"And so now Leilei you're what?"

"Oh my god Mari. I'm not a pack member. You don't acquire fuzziness. I can't change shape. I'm just Jacobs' fiancée. He's asked my father if he could marry me and he agreed. And I agreed. You are Kolohe's imprint. It means that Kolohe would like you to be his girlfriend right now. That's all. You aren't the pack member. You'd be dating my brother. He's Jacobs' pack advisor. Because I'm Jacobs' girlfriend and he's the leader that makes me the girls' leader. It's my job to organize activities for the girls and guys together. It's for you to decide whether or not to come."

"Like the baby shower," Nessie jumped in.

"I helped to organize the baby shower for the other pack leaders' wife. And there are the football games."

"Football football or soccer football?" Emmett asked. We knew that they were listening but I didn't know how much he attention was paying.

"Football football. It's 11 on 11 full contact shirts vs. skins," I answered proudly.

"Oh no!" Rosalie whispered. "Emmett no!" She exclaimed.

"I'll ref if you want me to Leilei? Please?" He added all enthusiastically.

"You organize football games for the packs?" Mari asked.

"Us girls drive up to the baseball field and let the boys be boys. We're the cheer leaders. Did you see the Replacements?" I said laughing.

"I'll ref anytime," Emmett said. Hopeful.

"They may be cancelled for a while. Bleys is our medic for the games," I stated not wanting any questions about why we'd need a medic for a 'friendly' Sunday afternoon football game.

"So if I'm Kolohe's girlfriend then," Mari started ignoring the medic problem.

Now you've got it, "You get invited to dinner at the farm on Fridays. We get together for cram sessions, to study for tests and SAT's. So if you want to come and your mom says you have to bring Karen with you then let me know and I'll hang up something white and no one will talk about anything fuzzy. If she says you have to bring Lori – then I'll have her bake cookies with me. What you and Kolohe do when you're on your own is your business."

"I can't do any of that. I . . . this is all too much for me . . ." she said sitting back down.

"Yes you can you don't have to make any decision this second. Or do anything. 'I'm living with the Cullens'," I said making air quotes. "Until I graduate from high school next year. So why don't you think that maybe you can take the same period of time to learn about your Hawaiian Kai culture. Like I said what you and Kolohe do is your business but it's my job to help you with understanding who you are. You can be angry with me for not telling you about my abilities." I touched her hand with one finger, "I can talk with you without speaking. I can take away pain by touch too." So I pinched her hand and touched her to take away the pain. "So hate me for not telling you that, about me. If you hate Kolohe for not telling you about him . . . take that up with him. Here's a spoon. If you hit him with your hand you'll break it. Your hand I mean. I can take away the pain but I can't fix the bones. Jacob's here. We'll be leaving to take you home in about 20 minutes."

"What?" Esme and Mari said at the same time.

"We've got to get Mari home at the same time she and Kolohe usually get home."

"But I can't . . ." Mari kept saying.

"Yes you can. You have warrior blood in your veins. Find your strength there. If not find your strength in the man who shares your soul. That man is outside. Kolohe. Go to him."

Then the back door slammed. Then I was smiling . . . smiling and laughing.

"I don't understand, Leilei you're laughing," Nessie said.

"Think back. She slapped me and asked why I didn't tell her about Kolohe?"

.

.

.

"You're steaming," Mari said watching the water on his body evaporate into vapor in thin cold air.

"Oh, I just got out of the shower," Kolohe said. "I'm still a little damp. I'll dry off. What's with the spoon? Leilei used to hit me with spoons when she was young."

"Why?"

"She was jealous that she couldn't go, you know all fuzzy. So she took to hitting me with a spoon or anything when she remembered to do it," he said laughing.

"Did she know about you her entire life? Is your father a fuzzy too? Tell me everything."

"The Readers Digest version of the truth. My mom, Nona had 3 kids with my dad. A human brother that I do not talk to, Walela, I was with her at the wedding and me – her only furry son. So far. My dad was not furry. Mom left him for Leilei's dad when I was 10. Before I turned 16 Leilei was born and I went furry the first time. So yes. I'm 31 and Leilei is 16. We don't know if Yutan is a furry yet. He's 10 and we have 5 years to wait."

"You said you love me?" Mari trying hard to remember to be mad at him.

"You're my imprint. It's how I feel. You're the other half of my soul. I don't know what else to say . . . How else to say it. Are we still friends?"

"Yeah . . . I guess. Leilei says that she'll invite me the farm so I can learn about my Kai heritage."

"Leilei is good about things like that. You're shivering," he said as he moved closer to her.

"That's right, you don't feel the cold either. Do you?"

"Nope!" As a silly grin came over his face. "It's 108 degrees over here," he said moving closer.

"No! Oh my god. You are hot aren't you?"

"Well, yes I am," he smiled. "Are we gonna be ok?" As he moved to give her a hug. Just to keep her warm.

"I think so. You smell like cologne."

"50% Hawaiian Kai. The rest of me is," Then she kissed him. "I owed you for saving me."

"I would have done it for anyone. Jon included but I wouldn't have kissed him or Karen for that matter. Let's get you inside."

"Good grief," Mari shrieked watching Jacob eat a 4 meatball sub in 4 bites.

"See! I told you," Rosalie pointed out to Mari.

"You should see him eat when he's hungry. Ready? We should be leaving soon. I want to see Bleys before we leave?" I said heading up stairs.

"Can I come too?" Mari asked.

I waved her on and she joined me heading upstairs. And she was back down almost as quickly. Apparently she wasn't ready for the pins in his legs and a hose up his nose.

"How are you?" I asked Leah.

"Fine, good to see you Leah."

I touched him and he was hot and breathing rapidly. "He's better. How much pressure in the traction?"

"80 lbs." Carlisle smiled. "4 times normal human. I think he's doing fine." He stated with a look of relief on his face.

"Carlisle can I have a word. Give this to Jasper. He'll understand. Have a good evening." I handed him a small vial sealed against spilling.

"Leah, are you staying all night?" I continued as I walked back down the stairs.

"Just until after the family meeting. Seth said he'd do the first overnight."

.

.

.

"Back seat you 2," Jacob said. 3 of the 4 of us scrunched our faces. Bleys' blood in the truck had bleach poured on it.

"I'll clean it up," Kolohe said.

"What?"

"We can smell the blood in the back. Someone poured bleach on it," he said aloud for Mari.

"You can smell it from here." We were in the extended cab of the truck. The passenger part of the truck. The blood was in the truck bed.

"We fuzzy boys," Kolohe started, "Have heightened senses. Hearing, sight and sense of smell."

"So what are you going to say to my grandmother?"

"We'll keep it in KISS mode for right now. We'll keep it simple. I'll answer the questions that she asks," I said.

"Just like with me."

"It's a lot to understand. I was born in this. The boys get the info after they go fuzzy. So any questions?"

"You live at the farm with Kolohe right?"

"Jacob and I live together at the farm. And Kolohe lives at the farm too."

"You and Jacob live together together?"

"Together together. We live a yurt."

"Can I see it?"

Jacob said, "Taking a left to the farm. Oh wonderful, it's Charlie. He wants the Kai to leave."

"Hello Charlie," we trio'd in harmony.

"Jacob, Kolohe. Are you heading home already?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Really everything?"

"Charlie everything is fine. Bleys is out of surgery. And he's at the Cullen house."

"Jacob!" Charlie almost shouted looking into the truck and seeing someone he didn't recognize.

"This is Mari. She was at the school in the back with us. She's Leilei's friend. We're all fine. Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice are on their way back home now. Seth said they'll be back here by midnight or so. We've got to get Mari home, can we leave?"

"So Carlisle's at the house?" He questioned.

"With Leah and Tokar."

"Ok, thanks. Thank you both for Nessie's sake."

"Good night Charlie," we all chimed again.

"Why does he do that?" Mari asked.

"His daughter Bella married Edward Cullen and became one of them. He wants to protect her. Like my dad would," I said. So the lessons begin.

"Hold it! . . . His daughter married one of them and . . . and . . ."

"You've got the idea. That's right. She's Nessie mother."

"How?" Mari asked heading back into shock.

"She got married as a human, got pregnant on her honeymoon. Had Nessie and got turned into a vampire because she had to be or she'd be dead dead. Not dead as a Cullen vampire dead. Nessie is about 6 yrs old and is acting like a teen ager now." So how's that?

"Plunk! Mari is officially in the deep end of the pool. The Wolf Run Farm people. Which is owned by the Kai," Jacob announced as we turned into the driveway.

"Do I want to know what happened here?" Mari asked as we got out of the truck.

"You do but not now. Ask me later and I'll tell you. It will take about an hour. This is the farm kitchen. We have pack dinners here, meetings and breakfasts too. Before the SAT's we have the students from the rez here for breakfast. Washing machines and lockers for the guys who work here. And here's the yurt."

"It's a tent."

"Yeah, come on in."

"It has a fireplace?"

"The furniture is mine. From my room in my dad's house in Japan."

"So you sleep in here with Jacob every night?"

"Yup and Kolohe sleeps over there in the tent. This is the shower house. And this is the furo. I like to soak. Barns with chickens and my pigs. Compost piles. Machine shed. When it's dryer Kolohe will start rebuilding the house."

"Your parents let you live here with Jacob?"

"My parents let me live with the Cullens and the Cullens let us sleep together."

"Holy crap! Really. You 2 live together?" Mari stood shaking her head. 

"So it's like everything, complicated."

.

.

.

Knock knock

The peephole darkened and then the lock turned. "Oh my god you're home," Grandma Tanaka said. "Come in all of you. Are you ok? All of you?"

"Grandma, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Grandma asked Mari.

"Tell me that you're Kai. When you were sure that they were Kai, why didn't you tell me?"

"I . . . I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I know now."

"Who gave permission?" Grandma asked narrowing her gaze at Kolohe and I.

"Tokar," I answered.

"He's here too?"

"So what is going to happen?" Gran knew something had to happen. 

"My mom is on her way but she won't be here until June."

"I've decided to learn about my Kai heritage from Leilei," Mari interjected. 

Jacob looked right. In the direction of the driveway.

"Home already?" Grandma asked.

"Yup at the bottom of the driveway."

"Quickly what happened?"

"3 nomads at the high school got turned into dust. 1 of ours got hurt but he's on the mend," Jacob said.

"Don't tell grandma about the Cullens yet," I sent thru touch.

"We should be leaving now," Kolohe said as he heard footsteps on the porch. 

"Mom!" Mrs. Jackson called.

"We're in here," Mari answered back.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson," we chimed in unison.

"Hi Lori," I said. "Thanks for the help Mari. Oh by the way Mrs. Jackson, can Mari come to a cram session on Saturday?"

"Cram session?"

"Yes ma'am. There's a big calculus exam on Monday. Some the kids from the rez and I were gonna have a cram session to study for the test. On Saturday from 4 – 8pm at the farm. We'd really like to have Mari join us."

"Well, I don't know. We'll see," she said. Looking at me especially. I was dressed a bit better than usual.

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson. See ya tomorrow Mari."

"Have a good night," Kolohe said smiling at Mari as we turned to leave.

.

"Did we scare her to death?"

"We'll see tomorrow."

.

.

.

"She what?" Rosalie screeched aloud in the kitchen.

"Rosalie, lower your voice," Esme whispered.

"In flames! That bitch. I'll kill her myself."

"Esme, repeat what you just said again please," Jasper asked trying to understand what she just said.

"Leilei pulled 2 pistols and shot at the nomad in the tree. He said, 'Bullets weren't a problem. And she said she knew that but she didn't think he was fire proof.' Then he started screaming."

Jasper paused, "Did she say what the ammunitions was?"

"Molecular sodium. She said it burns in the presence of oxygen. I asked her."

"I'd love to see one of the bullets," Jasper said. And Carlisle pulled a small vial from his pocket.

"We have got to get out of here!" Rosalie concluded.

"Rosalie, lower your voice." Carlisle repeated knowing that she wouldn't. Well not yet anyway.

"But they could . . ."

"But they haven't and they didn't." He continued.

"But . . ." she continued.

They decided to let her finish her rant. It would be the only way they could continue. "Why are we still sitting here! Let's go! Why aren't we leaving right now?"

"Because Bleys is upstairs and still needs my help and we don't see this as a threat," Carlisle finished.

"Baby, they seem to like fireworks. Maybe they developed this as the perfect weapon against the Volturi," Emmett said trying to get Rosalie to slow down and think.

"What? You all have lost your minds?"

"No. It's a weapon that they can use against the Volturi. The Quileute would have to breed like rabbits to try to equal the number of the guard. This ammo, since it seems to work would even the odds in their favor. Because the guard probably hasn't changed their fighting tactics in centuries," Jasper said laying down logic that he knew Emmett figured out. Maybe Rosalie could get it now.

"They haven't had to change their tactics." Carlisle said aloud. "They are used to being victorious without challenged."

"This would be a wonderfully bad surprise for them," Jasper wrapped up. "Especially if they got caught in a cross fire which is what the Kai and the Quileute will probably plan for them."

.

.

.

"Are they all home now?" Mari asked as we headed back to the Cullen house.

"Yup, I think so," I said as we walked up to the front door.

Knock knock

"Hello Leilei. Mari, so wonderful to see you again."

"Hello Esme."

"Mrs. Cullen," Mari said quietly. Their house was quiet. It seemed to generate quiet.

"Please call me Esme. Your part of the family now," Esme said giving her a little squeeze across her shoulders.

"The family?"

"The people who know. In public I call her and Carlisle Dr. and Mrs. but in their house it's Carlisle and Esme. How's the patient?" I asked.

"Tokar is with him and Carlisle right now. It's exam time. Come into the kitchen to wait and I'll make you some tea. Come and sit here. I'll get Nessie. She'll love knowing you came by to visit. The rest of the family is here too. You should meet them Mari dear."

"That's good to hear. I'll be right back," as I headed to the bathroom.

"So how's it being a leash holder?" Rosalie. "You can get Kolohe to do anything right? So you can jerk his . . ."

"Young lady!" Esme snapped as Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen from the outside.

"This is Jasper and Alice Hale, Bella and Edward Cullen. So now you've met the entire Forks Cullen family."

"Hello, nice to meet you all," Mari said smiling at the bunch of them as they walked thru the kitchen.

"She is really pretty and she dresses better than some," Alice said looking me up and down.

"So how did your grandmother take the news of you learning about her story?" Esme asked while she was putting out snacks.

"Well, she was happy that I was ok. Really happy about that but she's . . . she's worried. She doesn't want me in pack life. She says it's too brutal."

"Listen to your grandmother," Rosalie added from the family room.

"Rosalie!" Esme snapped in a mother tone that every daughter knew. "What's the problem with the life?"

Mari said, "She didn't want to say."

"Maybe it's the smell and the dirt," some advice came floating in the air.

"Don't you have somewhere to be right now? I'm sure you do. Please forgive Rosalie . . . she's Rosalie," Esme tried to make an apology for Rosalie. "What is worrying your grandmother so?"

"I'm not completely sure. She was smiling when she was remembering her childhood with the pack. But now, I'm not sure," Mari said sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"She knows what the cost is. What you have to give up. It's why I got so upset at Karen when we were at the rez. She was cutting on Kolohe for letting Yutan be the best man at our parents wedding. If Yutan turns fuzzy in about 5 years then everything is fine. If not then we plan how we will leave his life because in his lifetime we won't age. Unless he needs to be rescued." I just let that out of the closet. Humans in the Kai fuzzy mix.

"Like me yesterday."

"Then Yutan will learn about us." 

"Isn't there any way to know, to be sure?" Esme asked knowing I'd told her before. We never knew for sure.

"No, not really. Mom is 90:10 she's sure he will. Dad won't say either way."

"You see, I couldn't do that to Lori. I can't leave her." Mari started to cry.

"You don't leave her. You have your life and she has hers," I said knowing that I was still trying to convince myself of that too.

"But because your grandmother left she never knew what she would or could gain. The undying love of her family," Esme said to help.

That sounded perfect to me, "That's what you can tell your Gran if she asks what you'll be gaining by deciding to be with Kolohe."

"Can't you make, bring Yutan over. Make him a fuzzy? Or like you give him an aspect?" Mari asked. So she and Kolohe had been talking more than I knew.

"I was a fluke. A 1 in 1000 freak occurrence," I lied. "And anyway it isn't my decision. It's his life - his decision. He could die if it isn't the right person who's the donor. Right then and there. Are you telling me that I have the right to do that to him?"

"So what happens to me if I don't get Kolohe's aspect? What happens to Lori?"

"Lori's life is hers. What she decides to do is her choice." True enough.

"I do not understand you young one," Tokar interjected. "You have known about us for one day and the only thing out of billions of things that could concern you, you bring the pain of losing your sister to yourself." He raised his hand to Esme. "You aren't concerned with all of the joys and happiness that is to come. You are seeking out the pain."

"But Leilei said she was worried about her brother."

"Worried – yes. Concerned – yes. Paralyzed by fear, no. She takes each day 1 at a time. We all do."

"But . . . I can't leave Lori."

Tokar paused then let the wisdom of his time as a pack leader come to the fore, "Are you planning to go to college in about 2 years? You will leave her then. We have known about you and your sister since Kolohe imprinted on you. Think, in about 6 years Jacob and Leilei will marry. If you and Kolohe are still dating then Nona will include you in the wedding party. If your sister looks the slightest bit interested Nona will slap a kimono on her too. Your mom and Gran also. The shower or whatever you women do too and at the rehearsals, Lori will be seen by pack members. Then she may be imprinted on right here in town by one of the Quileute. She may not reject becoming one of us when she is told about her Kai ancestry. Occasionally I ask my imprint, my wife, Do I retire now? Stop shifting and become a human again. She always says no. We have buried children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. We have also raised pack members, humans and seer sisters. And yes there is pain, loss and grief but she loves our children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. We have adopted in our community children that needed homes. She loves that. She's told me I am what I am and she is what she is because of me and we will live until we don't. . . . You have 2 years to learn about us. There is always pain but look for the joy and happiness. And you should remember that Kolohe will be with you for all the long days of your life. That is our marriage vow. The long days of your life."

"You're very lucky Tokar," Esme remarked.

"Not lucky fortunate. I'm very fortunate, I know."

"I'll be right back," I said heading up stairs.

.

.

.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Nessie asked when I got back downstairs from seeing Bleys.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Mari wanted to know.

"A pack meeting at the farm. And yup. It's black bean chili and chips," I chirped back at Nessie.

"You didn't invite me?" Mari snapped at me.

"I would have but, I'm sure your parents, your mom especially wouldn't let you come over just to come over. She was all, 'We'll see' about studying for the calculus exam."

"She's just cautious."

"I get that but you're older than me." Ok, that was a shot but one minute she's all you're too dangerous and 3 minutes later she's all I want to and hang.

"Maybe your parents don't care."

"Oh they care, bitch. But they also know that if the hold on too tightly I'll leave and never come back. It's always fun when I go home. I'm my dad's spoiled rotten little pumpkin, his little girl. I can do no wrong. So I try not to do anything wrong to disappoint him. Mom has trained me from childhood and she's always known I'd leave and get married. All she's ever wanted for is to be happy. And she knows I am, so I try not to disappoint her either. Ok, let's go."

"Why?" Mari questioned.

"Have to get you home on time. Thank you Esme for everything. Nessie see you tonight."

"What's for dinner on Sunday?" Nessie kept at it.

"It's a Clearwater fish fry dinner. With veggie pot pies."

"Veggie pot pies?" Esme wondered aloud.

"Roasted carrots, onions, parsnips and potatoes in a veggie cream sauce. Chowder thick baked in a double crust with a hole poked in the top."

"Chicken pot pies no chicken?" Nessie giggled.

"Save me one or 2," Tokar added as he headed back upstairs to sit with Bleys.

"What's for dinner on Saturday?" Nessie asked pouring it on.

"Pizza. The teenage staple for the cram session."

"Cram session?"

"For a real definition, look it up in the urban dictionary. What it means to me last minute study session for a test," I answered heading out the door.

"Got it. Thanks."

"Why do we have to get back so early?" Mari asked. God! Mari whined like Nessie.

"Driving lessons. Kolohe told Jamie to drive his truck to the soccer field to get Bleys when he was hurt and Jamie didn't know how to drive – so starting today he's getting lessons and so we need my truck for that."

"Getting his license is that necessary?"

"No not really but knowing how to drive is. So now all of the pack members are gonna learn to drive everything. Do you know how to drive?" I asked. Things I need to know.

"No, but I want to get my learners permit. Is it really that important?"

"Yes it is. And yes it's a pack thing. If Tokar says to drive to the rez and be safe that's exactly what I'd do."

"It's like my Gran said, you're all too dangerous."

"No we're not," I snapped back. "The vampires are dangerous. Knowing how to drive isn't dangerous. Being somewhere and being in danger and not knowing what to do to help or get away is dangerous. Yesterday, just yesterday you damn near fell asleep on your feet. That wasn't done by me, it was them. And if you walked to the library he could have made you fall asleep anywhere along the way. And you'd probably be dead now. But I knew what to do and I called in the cavalry. And things got handled. 1 of ours of ours got hurt and you're saying that you'd rather not have been saved? So you're like your grandmother and just want to be a normal human instead being someone who got called to more than that. To be more than just normal. Yesterday you agreed to spend some time learning about us. And now it seems that you've decided you hate us and won't want anything to do with us because we do what needs to be done to keep the humans safe. That's fine. Here you are at home. I'll see you tomorrow or not. I'll still invite you to the pack functions that I'd invite any of the imprints to but I'll explain to them that we're too dangerous for you to attend a dinner party."

.

"What the hell happened? What did you say to Mari?" Kolohe damn near screamed at me.

Boy! Check yourself. I'm your councilor remember? "We went to the Cullens. I went to check in with Bleys and Mari was talking with Tokar and Esme in the kitchen. When I get there she was like, 'My parents aren't overly protective, your parents are too lax'. Nessie asked about tonight and Mari got upset that she wasn't invited. I kinda said I was taking it slow with her and pack functions since her 'rents' are a little too controlling, but I didn't use that word. Then she said it's like her Gran said, 'We're just too dangerous'. And I said vamps are dangerous. That morphed into 'learning to drive isn't dangerous' not knowing what to do in a bad situation was dangerous. Danger was what you made it out to be. That yesterday I saw a situation and I acted and it probably saved her life. That you guys handle the danger and not me."

"She said you told her to not come tomorrow?"

"I did not tell her that. What I said was she seems to hate the pack thing and so I'd still invite her to functions but that I wouldn't expect her to show." Just the truth like usual.

"When is your mom getting here?" Jacob asked.

"June."

"Will it be better by then?"

"I don't know."

"Clusterfuck all over again."

.

.

.

"And for the best 1 liner in a battle goes to Leilei with the and I quote, "What do you think happens when a vampire and a werewolf fight? Best 2 out of 3 rock paper scissors?" Jacob acknowledged my addition to the battle to his pack as we ate dinner.

"Thank you! Thank you! Everyone thanks. More nachos anyone?"

"And it seems I have been lax in my leadership," Jacob said. "Kolohe wanted Jamie to drive his truck and Jamie didn't know how. So from now on everyone is going to learn how to drive everything. Automatic and manual, the quads, motorcycles, bicycles . . ."

Stevie asked, "Unicycles too boss man?"

"For now we'll leave that one out. School busses too. You never know." Wiseass.

Ah-choo ah-choo

"Oh hi everyone," Charlie said entering the kitchen. "Nessie?" Followed by and uncomfortable pause. "Jacob, can I have a word?"

"Go ahead Charlie. This is my family."

"Ok, the DEA has decided not to look any further into the incident in the woods. They've checked the agriculture records and know that this is a transitional organic farm. Actually their looking at the biker gangs up north. We're all clear down her."

"That's great news. Thanks, is that all?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Goodnight everyone."

Nessie rolled her eyes, "Oh boy!"

"Be strong," Seth said. "It'll be fine."

"What?" Cody asked.

"I'll get grilled when I get home about what's going in here?" Nessie whined.

"So tell them you learned you don't like jalapenos and I need you to help make my piecrusts tomorrow night," I said picking up cleaned plates.

"That's why there are leftovers. Where's Kolohe?" Jamie asked.

"On the phone with the woman," Jacob laughed.

"She's a girl if she doesn't see how much he cares," Mel snapped.

Jacob answered for her, "She's see that. She's just scared. She had one hell of a Wednesday. Most of you women folk didn't get thrown into the deep end of the pool all at once. Vampires, Cullens and werewolves all pretty much in a good 30 minute time span. She just needs the time and so does Kolohe. Give them space. Now what's for dessert?"

"Fried apple pies," I answered smiling holding a platter all ready to go.

"Same 3 for your brother."

.

.

.

"Ok Karen, try to help me talk Mari into coming to the farm on Saturday for a calculus study session?"

"The farm? With the animals?" She answered.

"The animals don't do math Karen," Mari went for the save.

I giggled and went for the smart ass answer, "Yes they do, they multiply. But no differential equations."

"Is this study session just for you or . . ." Karen continued.

"Me and some of the kids from the rez." I let Karen know that this would be mixed social. "Well, they have the same exam on Monday. And studying helps. And it's only 4 hours on Saturday."

Karen snapped back, "We can't go. Mari aren't we going to Port Angeles with your mom?"

"I could use the review. It sounds like fun. If mom says I can go, I'll think I'll go." Down goes Karen. Down goes Karen.

"Can I come too?" Karen asked.

.

.

.

"Is she coming?" Jamie asked.

"Don't know but that isn't gonna stop us. Let's get started." The 6 of us started working on the problems on the white board in the kitchen. About 5 pm I heard a sharp bark. And then the bell at the farm stand rang. "I'll be right back people. Don't get it all done without me."

"Oh Mrs. Jackson, Grandma Tanaka. Come on back. This way," as I turned on lights and brought them back into the kitchen.

"What's all this?" Mrs. Jackson asked. I had the exterior lights on so they could see.

"That's the barn. And the machine shed. Kolohe lives in the yurt and the tent is for dry storage. This is the commercial kitchen. Everyone, this is Mrs. Jackson and Mrs. Tanaka, Mari Jackson and Karen O'Neil. This is Stevie, Jamie, Mel – Melinda, Cody and Leslie."

"Ah-choo . . . ah-choo. Excuse me please," Jamie said moving out the door to the outside.

"Hello! . . . Hello!" Came a familiar voice. It was Esme. "Wipe your nose young man and then help me with this."

"Yes ma'am," he said smiling at her.

"Surprise!" Carlisle said.

"Dr. Cullen what's this?" I asked. What now?

"Pizza for dinner? Leilei how many times have I told you that pizza is not a food group? So Esme made dinner for you all. Come and help us bring it in."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mrs. Jackson, Mari's mother and Mrs. Tanaka, her grandmother." Nice. Thanks Carlisle. Stop with the surprises.

"Wonderful to meet you," Esme glowed. The light in the kitchen made everything look weird so they looked fine.

"You'll have to cook this. Just heat everything else. We're heading to the shelter tonight. I expect you in my 11 pm," Esme mothered me.

"All charged," I answered as I shook my phone. "11 pm it is."

"Lovely to have met you all. Study hard kids," she finished.

"Cookies Leilei?" Dr. Cullen said disappointedly.

"Dr. Cullen, they're oatmeal chocolate chip. Oatmeal is good for you right?" I took a small snack bag and filled it with cookies. "For your trip?"

"What is it?" Karen asked poking at the containers that were on the counter.

"Indian food," Esme said and she joined her mate heading out of the door. "Good night Mrs. Jackson. Mrs. Tanaka." They left and then the mother duo left too.

"Indian food?" Karen questioned looking at the Quileute kids sitting at the table.

"Not Quileute food silly, although Emily can cook. This is curry. I wonder if we have any pita bread. It's tandoori chicken, rice, lentils, potatoes and a note saying to make a salad. Ok dinner is at 7 people."

"Where's Kolohe?" Mari asked moving a chair.

"At the rez with Jacob. They're plowing the field at the school today. Spring will be here soon. Back to problem #6." They took seats and we started again.

And at about 7pm in walk the boys, "Hey Boo!" Jacob greeted me.

"Hey you!" I answer. "Stay way dirty smelly boy."

Kolohe winked at Mari, "Ok. What are we getting for dinner? How many pizzas?"

"For dinner you guys are getting cleaned up. Mrs. C. made dinner. Tandoori chicken and all the fixings so I'll start the chicken now and by the time you've scraped off 3 layers of dirt it'll be finished."

Mari asked for the bathroom. "Outside that door. Then turn right around the washer and dryer."

"What's with the lights out here?" She asked the darkness.

"We don't usually use them," Kolohe said moving closer to her. "We don't need them to . . ." Then she kissed him.

"Is that Jacob in the shower?"

"Yup. I'm glad you came. Thanks for giving us a second chance. Forgive Leilei. She's pretty much black and white. Yes or no. There's no in-between for her. She doesn't get you not understanding why not wanting to be safe when you know what you know."

"Are you saying you're not worried about Yutan?"

"I'm worried about him. I'm more worried about you," Kolohe answered her.

"Oh hi there I thought you fell in. Which way to the bathroom again?" Karen asked interrupting their moment.

"Did the door get stuck again? Fix it please!" I screamed from the kitchen. "Dinner in 15."

"Save me something to eat," Jacob shouted from the shower.

"Ok it's ready and ladies' first," I announced.

Well I won the bet about when Mrs. Jackson would arrive to pick up Mari. I knew she'd be early. About 7:45 there was a car horn blowing at the farm stand again. I headed out to find Leah talking with Mrs. Parker and Mrs. Jackson.

Leah looked happy when I appeared. "I need help with everything," she said.

"Come on in everyone. We've got dinner. Mrs. Cullen made dinner so if you want to have some, fix yourself a plate. I'm sorry, I'll do the introductions. This is Karen O'Neil and Mari Jackson from Forks high school. And this is Leah." I introduced everyone to everyone else.

"Oh Mrs. Swan it's nice to meet you," Mrs. Jackson said.

Then we all laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm Sue Clearwater's daughter Leah. Charlie Swan married my mother," she explained trying to keep a straight face. She lost.

"Leilei please fix me a plate. Girls, Jamie get your things together and we'll leave in a few minutes," Mrs. Parker said.

"How will the guys get home?"

"Jacob will take them after they've dropped me off," I answered.

"After we make pot pies," Leah added looking at the dinner leftovers.

"Thanks for coming. It was fun," Mari said as she winked at Kolohe. And he winked back. Then everyone left.

Leah asked, "Where'd Kolohe go?"

"Waiting for his phone to ring. They'll be all chatty batty catty chatty until she has to get off the phone."

"Her mother seems nice, Jackson wasn't it?" Leah asked as we started to dish.

"Yup and it's grandma that was the imprint," I reminded Leah.

"Seth help or get out," Leah smacked her brother.

"But I wanted to eat first," he whined as Nessie walked in the back door.

"Push the button on the mixer and eat second," she directed.

.

.

.

"Oh hello dear? Are you coming home soon?" It was Monday after school. The exam was a bitch but then again, I was ready. Nothing much happened at school and now a call from Esme. WTF.

"Do you need me now?" I asked. What could I do that any of her kids couldn't?

"Well, Karen, Jon and Mari stopped by to see you and their car is stalled in the driveway."

"I'll be right there. WTF all of the stupid bone headed things to."

"What?" Jacob answered after hearing me. I've got to watch that.

"Mari, Karen and Jon are at the Cullen house and their car is stalled."

"Leilei, don't kill them. I'll call Rosalie and see . . ."

"All of the Cullen kids are at school or away. Damn damn damn."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," I said coming in the back kitchen door.

"Oh hello Leilei dear here's your tea," she said handing me a cup of Japanese green tea.

"She's so dead I'll kill her myself," Rosalie snapped.

"Shhh honey please," Emmett whispered.

"She did this. I'm ok with Esme offering the room to Bleys, he saved them but this is is,"

"Quiet," Jasper warned. "Leilei did not do this. She is pissed. I know that for sure. She isn't hiding it either. She may tear Mari limb from limb over this. Hopefully Jacob will be able to contain her. So Kolohe can explain they don't this."

"Does Mari know she doesn't live here?" Alice asked.

"She knows but why come here without Leilei?" Jasper answered.

Emmett whispered, "Leilei will find out. I hope Mari doesn't end up dead. She and Kolohe make a good looking couple."

"Everyone ready? Let go and look at the car. Did you call Stewart's for a tow?" Jon you fucking idiot.

"Nope. I thought you'd call Kolohe or Jacob since there was a problem. I thought that maybe Dr. Cullen would be a home." He answered getting up.

"The man's a surgeon not a mechanic. You idiot." Ok, so it finally came out of my mouth. I still wasn't looking at Mari. She should have known not to come here.

"Is Jacob with you?" Mari asked.

"They're both at the rez. Plowing again. Where's your flashlight?" I snapped.

"Flashlight?" Jon asked.

Dumbass! "Way to go Jon. Pop the hood. And I'll get my kit. Here plug this in."

"Where? What's this?"

"You don't know anything about cars do you? OMG! Maybe you need a grease monkey as a boyfriend. This is a machine that will talk to your car's computer and ask what the problem is."

"Oh!" He answered watching me click it in place.

"Oh hell no!" I said. I screamed other things in my head.

"What's the problem?" Karen asked.

"Your battery is dead you idiot."

"So what does that mean? Back inside and we call Stewart's for a tow?"

"No, I'll jump you." I said getting the girlie jump thing my dad got for me when I got the truck.

"You know how to do that?" Jon asked watching me with my toy.

Stupid mother fucking idiot. "So now call Stewart's and tell them what kind of car you have and that you need a new battery. He'll order one for you and you'll get it in a few days. I'll get your battery charged enough to start your car and you can drive home. I'll follow you just in case."

"So where are the Cullen kids anyway? I thought they'd be at home," Karen said wistfully. Like she really meant that. Like Alice and she would bond over fashion or something.

"Alice is in NYC or LA. Designing clothes or something," I filled her in on who I thought she might want to know about.

"Not the girls the guys. Where's Edward?" She asked.

"Isn't he married?" Mari added.

Well finally she got it. Try to get Karen focused on something else. "And going to med school I hear."

"You are so lucky having the Cullens as guardians," Karen cooed as we waited for the battery to get charged.

"My parents know the Cullens. They weren't close enough for me to call them aunt and uncle but yes I am lucky." I'd be dead if Jacob didn't know them.

"Am I in trouble?" Mari asked with a touch looking at me.

"No, I am," I sent back.

"Really? Fucking A.." Jacob said in the background of my mind.

Mari pulled her hand away quickly. "Is it always like that for you?" She whispered.

"In emergencies like this, yeah."

"This is an emergency?" She whispered again.

"D'oh! Yeah," I mouthed silently.

"Leilei, what are you doing?" Jacob sent.

"Apparently I didn't scare her enough. Stopped by to see your local neighborhood veggie vamps. Really! Holy Fucking Shit! Remember you need to drive for about 20 to 30 minutes to recharge your battery so don't turn off the car until then. Let's leave now," I reminded him again.

"Where are you going after you get us back into town?" Mari asked.

"I'm going to follow you and when you get them home then I'm going to the farm to feed my boys. I'm thinking waffles and snausages." Since I was wasting all of my time with this idiot I wasn't going to have the time to cook them a real dinner.

"Leilei, stop it. Is she laughing?"

"Nope."

"I think she's worried."

"Yup, she's late. Momma's not gonna be happy. And it doesn't have anything to do with us furry people."

"I'll stop by and thank Esme before I come home," Jacob offered. He's so the man.

So Jon drove across town to Mari's house. I was at the end of the driveway in my truck. And swore my favorite swear word when he turned off the engine. It wouldn't restart of course. "How much trouble can I get into if I kick his ass?"

"Lots."

"Oh. Oh well."

"Jump the idiot again. I love you."

So I drove up the driveway and met Jon and Mr. Jackson looking under the hood again. "I thought you left," Jon said seeming surprised that I'd do what I said I'd do.

"You didn't leave right away. I thought something was wrong. Good evening Mr. Jackson."

"Thanks for the second jump Leilei," Jon said smiling at me. I hoped he was hoping that I really wouldn't kill him.

.

.

.

"Leilei is pissed at me isn't she?" Mari asked Kolohe on the phone later that night.

"She is. So am I. You didn't understand the danger that you were in," he answered her.

"There wasn't any danger," Mari insisted.

"Yes there was," Kolohe hoped she would understand what he was going to explain to her. "You just walked 2 humans right into their house. We Kai don't do that. We don't know if they, the Cullens, go off the reservation and change their diet from time to time. We don't know if they go vegetarian just to live here."

"But Mrs. Cullen, Esme she's . . . she's . . ."

"Yes she is. She's just wonderful but vampires have a thing called singers. That's someone who smells so good that they can't stop themselves. Leilei isn't strong enough to pull one of them off if that happens. The person would be dead. We can't be party to that so we never bring anyone there."

"Oh, have they ever done anything to Leilei?"

"No. But she smells like shit to them and Rosalie would kill her just for fun," Kolohe admitted.

"Wouldn't Alice see the problem and not let that happen?"

"Alice isn't all seeing. She gets pictures of what is to happen but only when she can get the picture. If she can't see it then she doesn't know what's coming." Yeah that didn't make much sense but trying to understand Alice was difficult.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mari, it's like this. Alice sees a picture. She doesn't know if the picture is true or not, she just sees something. Like the nomads. She wasn't 100% sure that they would come here. She just knew that they might come near here. She couldn't see what the outcome was because they hadn't made up their minds. She can't see Leilei because she is aspected and she can't see any of us fuzzy boys or Nessie for that matter. So if something happens between all of those things that she can't see then she can't predict what the outcome will be. It's like Jumanji. Throw the dice and watch all of the pieces on the board move not knowing how or why. It frustrates her. That's why we, Esme and I built the cottage. They called it the Puppy Place until Nessie moved in. so now they call it the Palazzo. Leilei screws up the Alice ability to see the vampire future."

"I think I understand . . . No more trips to see Esme without an escort. Am I in trouble?" Mari asked now wanting to be in trouble with Kolohe and her parents all at the same time.

"No, you're not in trouble. You'd have to be considered adult to be in trouble. We won't hold you responsible for what you do until you're considered an adult. Oh it's late. I've got to go now. I'm on Patrol."

"We'll talk tomorrow," Mari said. "Night."

"Night baby."

.

.

.

"Well what was all that about?" Mari asked me watching Karen just about skip away to her English class.

"Well, she's my best friend now," I admitted wrongly. At least on my part.

"Why?"

"She got into the Cullen house."

"No!"

"Yes! But I know she doesn't like the Quileute and she thinks I'm an idiot. But she got into the Cullen house and that's a problem. I'll have a talk with Carlisle and he'll fix it for me and for himself."

"How will he fix it?" Mari asked concerned about her friend.

"Vamps have the ability to erase humans' memories. He could do that to her. But then there is Jon. Maybe Jon will just forget. Karen on the other hand, she won't." Have I scared you enough now Mari?

"Carlisle can do that? Erase peoples memories?"

"Yes. They, all vamps can do that. We can't. So you might have seen a vamp take someone and had your memory erased. You'd never know. The boys don't usually have any problems with things like that." Yeah, look at me strange. "If you're walking down an alley in your home town and you get grabbed by a vamp. Get smashed up against a wall and you fear for your life and then 3 boys with tattoos on their hearts come walking down the alley. The vamp drops you and you watch the boys shift into dogs and rip the vamp apart. When they finish they get dressed and tell you to go home. Then 3 weeks later you see 1 of the guys with a tattoo on his heart, you buy him and his kids some ice cream. People don't talk. Where we live in large numbers they don't talk. We take care of the people. They know that." Boo!

"So you wouldn't have ever taken me to the Cullen house? Ever?"

"Did I offer the house for the place to bake the cookies? You saw that kitchen. We could have baked cookies there but no. Never. Think. They are like 'The Incredibles'. They have super powers. And being in their house is the only place where they don't have to hide their abilities. If they wanted people to come and visit, they'd live in town. They don't. But then again neither do we. That's why the house looks like a construction zone. The boys run back and forth from the rez naked. The lockers are for their clothes. We don't want people watching what we're doing either. I would have introduced you to them. But in a situation where there were some boys around. Like at the farm on Saturday, all of the boys that were there were fuzzy and there are babysitters at the farm watching me all the time. You had them, the Cullens, hiding in their own house. So now I've got to try to keep Karen on a leash."

"Do you always make dog puns?"

"Yeah we do." It gets Rosalie in trouble with Esme so hell yeah. "You missed snausages yesterday."

"No I didn't. I just didn't want to laugh."

"You should. We, they like it. Especially if you're clever about it. Cheer up! You'll be off punishment soon." Kolohe told me that she was on punishment for coming home late.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Sock hop at the high school, Saturday night." Relaxing, dancing and snacks.

"So, are you asking Karen to go with you?" Mari snarked at me.

"Oh hell no! A $10.00 sock hop with the Quileute? Karen would have a stroke. But then she'd get to spend time with Carlisle in the hospital."

"So, what should I have done yesterday?" Mari asked me after class.

"Called me. I would have called Esme and she would have had Jasper at the door scaring the shit out all of you. Or no one would have opened the door."

"Jasper? Oh my god. He's got powers too?"

"Yes. He does. On Thursday when you came into the house you were still somewhat frantic. Didn't you feel calmer when he walked in the room? He did that. To help you feel better. He can reverse it too and throw fear. He could have made you all scared to death to come to the house. I don't think that he could single you out but he could make you all feel so uncomfortable that you'd leave and not come back."

.

.

.

"So how was the dance?" Mari asked on Monday morning when we headed to English class.

"It was just fine . . ." I said out of reflex. No telling Mari bad news unless I had to.

"I would have all of your asses in a shipping container on its way to Norway by now," Tokar said as angry as I've ever seen him before. "What were you thinking?"

Jacob said, "I don't think they were thinking? What are you doing here?"

Terry sputtered, "Well we smelled a tick and came to investigate." He said after looking at the 2 others that were with him.

"Tick?" One of the guys said.

"You couldn't hear her heartbeat?" Another question fired at him from Tokar.

"Why would you think we would allow a vamp here? At a high school dance you idiot?" Jacob continued.

"Vamp?" The same guy said.

"He's not one of us, a pack member," Terry said pointing at the guy who didn't seem to know what the fuck was going on.

Then Jacob said, "Knock him out Leilei," and I did. Then Jacob paused to allow them to be impressed by my abilities.

"So you brought a human, is he even a teenager? To a high school dance and attack an imprint wearing a jacket with vamp smell on it? Leilei, knock them all out. I'm calling Eric," Jacob snapped.

"This better be good. What's the problem Jacob?" Eric spat. He was Eric Martin the Makah pack leader. He didn't like the Quileute. They had the treaty with the Cullens. Traitors all.

"Tonight at the La Push high school these three attacked a girl in the parking lot who was getting a tampon out of her car," Tokar spat. The Makah pack members that were there knew of him.

"It was like this," Terry sputtered.

"Listen you 3 before you begin with your story, Leilei is a truth teller. She can read your minds and find the memory of what happened and tell us all the truth of the matter. You should know this before you start spinning stories," Jacob said.

"She will lie against us," Mike Corona said with fear in his eyes.

"I am not allowed to lie," I said aloud. I was tired but Mel would have justice. I promised her that she would. "And you all will see what the memory is."

"Explain yourself Leilei," Mrs. Taylor said still sounding half asleep. It was 2 am after all.

"I'm a truth teller. I can find the memory in his mind and show it to you in what we call union. It's like the mind link the pack uses," I explained.

"Can't be done!" Eric said.

"Now you're lying!" Terry said.

Call me a liar. Asshole. "Mrs. Taylor do you have a memory that you know I'd know nothing about that Eric could verify?" Test me bitch.

"Yes."

"Then may I touch you and see the memory."

"How does this work?" She asked getting nervous as I walked over to her.

"Relive this memory exactly as it happened in your mind. See yourself there." And I touched her forehead to mine. About 2 minutes later, "All done."

Eric asked, "Now what?"

"Here everyone hold this chain. You'll be able to see what she showed me. Do you see my room?" My test pattern. Something that I chose to use as a focal point.

"Beautiful mountains," she said.

"It's Japan, in my father's house. Everyone can see fine? Yes. Now the memory she shared with me." A high school graduation from 5 years ago. "You know I wasn't here for that."

"Now, what happened?" Eric asked again.

"Well . . . We went to La Push because . . . Well . . . we heard about the dance and we decided to crash it," Mike admitted.

"At a high school! High school you idiots," Eric spat.

"Well then this girl comes out of the gym and heads to a car in the lot. And she smelled like a vamp."

"And so . . ." Eric interjected.

"And then well we asked her what she was doing."

"And when did her bracelet get broken? Was that before or after her jacket and shirt got torn?" I interjected.

Mrs. Taylor attacked, "You 3 attacked a girl? I thought you just stopped her and she had a fit or something. You put hands on her?"

"An imprint!" I added fuel to the fire.

"An imprint in a parking lot at a high school dance. Eric, do something! Say something!" Mrs. Taylor snapped at him.

"What do I do? What do I say? You're fucking idiots. Stupid fucking idiots!" Eric roared.

"You 2, Terry and Mike. Stu, I'll assume you got dragged into this."

"He didn't know anything." Mike, the other guy said.

"Well he knows now. We'll deal with you later."

"They promised to give her $200.00 in repair costs for the bracelet and her clothes," I said keeping my word to Mel.

"Why did she smell like a vamp anyway?" Mike asked.

"The Cullens donate their old clothing to the thrift stores in Port Angeles. It takes a few washes to get rid of the smell," I answered Eric.

"Leilei, is the girl ok?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"She's fine. She's under my supervision."

"Are you sending us to Norway?" Terry asked not sure where it was. And not wanting to go there anyway.

"Norway?" Mrs. Taylor echoed.

"We, the Kai, have an agreement with a Norwegian pack. When some of our pack members violate our rules not to extent where pack disbarment or death is the outcome we send that pack member to Norway for punishment," Tokar said.

"We will deal with them. I apologize for my pack members. Please extend my formal apologies to the young lady, her family and her imprint. The boys will come to you with the money and another apology," Eric spat with disgust. He didn't want to be beholden to the Quileute for anything. Let alone something like this.

". Fine. It was a great dance like always."


	15. Chapter 15

47

"What are you doing here? You're absent today," Mari asked me as I walked up to the picnic tables behind the cafeteria during lunch.

"I know. Carlisle let me take today off. Emily had her baby last night. This morning," I sighed knowing that at some time in the future I'd be the woman who just had the baby.

"Kolohe didn't say anything about it," she replied.

"We didn't know then. About midnight she called Paul to drive her to the hospital after stopping at the Cullen house just in case it was a false alarm. She got admitted about 3 am and at 6:42 am he arrived. Randall James Utley. 8lbs 6oz and he's sooooo cute," I cooed. Ok, I like babies too.

"So everyone from the rez is coming in to see the baby?"

"Who's baby?" Karen asked joining us.

"Emily and Sam Utley's bouncing baby boy was born this morning, Randall James," I stated with pride just because I knew it would bother her.

"So you took the day off to do what?" Karen asked.

"Go to the hospital and drool at the cute baby," I said smiling. "He's very cute see." I showed a picture of him that I took with my phone.

"He is cute," Mari said. A little brown baby, ok an 8 lb. baby with a scrunched up face. And a vertical shock of black hair.

"His mother is the one with the face thing right?" Karen asked.

"Yup."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Mari asked.

"Ask you for what the English homework is and then go to the farm and make dinner for my boys." So I got my homework assignments and headed back to the Cullen house. Esme wanted to see the picts of the baby.

"Oh! He is very handsome – not cute," she cooed at the 3 shots that I had on my phone.

"They're cute until they start to crawl after that then they're handsome," I argued.

"He's not as cute as Nessie was," Rosalie snapped. "What's up with his hair? It looks like Jacobs'."

"Yeah! I know. It's cute!" Randall had a wolf lick. "I'm still wondering if they are going to halo him. I would. I've already told Jacob that we would."

"Halo the baby?" Esme questioned.

"It's a ceremony for the child of a pack member."

"So . . . what happens?" Esme asked.

"We bang our little drums, blow our whistles and throw the baby into the fire." I said. So I started it with Rosalie this time. Taking a shot at Randall. Bitch!

"Leilei!" Esme almost snapped.

"Sorry Esme. Well, it takes place at night. Everyone who will be connected with teaching him or her will they gather around a fire. And the baby gets passed from person to person who introduces themselves: so I'd say Randall James Utley, I am Leilei Kamali'i Honshiro Black and I'm spiritual sister to your mother, so I'll be your anake, your aunt. You will always be welcome in my house and at my table. The house means I'll shelter him. At my table means I'll always feed and care for him like my own kids. Then I'd say something like, 'Welcome to your wonderful life young one. You are much loved' and then I'd pass him to who's next in the circle. The baby is passed starting from his father around the circle back to his mother. Because the baby needs his mom until he can move away from her."

"Lovely it sounds like just lovely," Esme said. Even Rosalie nodded.

"It is," Tokar said. "I stood as Kolohe's godfather when Nona had the ceremony for him."

"I didn't know that," I said wondering why I didn't know that.

"Your mother doesn't tell you everything you know. I also suggested Harkoni to your mother was a teacher for him too." Tokar said taking credit. He never did that. Then again neither did my dad.

"I'd love to see him," Esme said wistfully looking at the pictures again.

"Good! Ok then let's go," I said.

"I . . . I can't," Esme said.

"Why not?" Tokar asked.

"Why not? Esme," I asked. "_This is his way of saying thank you. He knows how you feel about kids_."

"Nessie!" I hollered. People didn't holler in the Cullen house so I did. And as often as possible. "We're gonna go and see the baby. Come on."

"Right now?" She hollered back from upstairs somewhere.

"You bet right now. Come on." Then as I was moved by the cuteness. "You too Rosalie."

"Who will stay with Bleys?" Esme asked.

Nessie said, "Mom and dad are here and so is Seth."

"And we'll only be gone for about an hour. Ok maybe 2 hours at the most," I added getting ready to leave.

"What?" Rosalie said, "Why me?"

"You'll be blinded by the cuteness."

"I can't," she stammered.

"You'll kick yourself if you don't. He's not in the fishbowl," I added as Nessie finally came down stairs.

"Fishbowl?" she asked.

"That's the room where all the babies are, the fishbowl. Randall's in the same room with Sam and Emily so if we knock on the window – they'll just bring him over. And we can drool over him."

"I'm driving," Emmett said. "Come on babe." And we all left together. We turned the corner down the hall and there he was. Charles was just sitting in a chair outside the room.

"Maybe we shouldn't . . ." Esme said stopping in the hall after she saw a Quileute looking woman standing near the window. Near the man sitting on the chair.

"No this is perfect," I said. "_Esme, don't smile and don't stare_. Nessie come on."

Charles perked up when he saw us heading for the window and he started to snarl. "No need for that young man," Tokar said. "This is a public place. Everyone is here to look at the baby. That's all."

"The honor of introduction is mine," I said aloud as Mrs. Taylor turned in our direction. "This is Mrs. Esme Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullens' wife. They are both my guardians. I'd like to present Mrs. Gwen Taylor. She became the head of their family when Emily's mother passed away 2 years ago. So today she is doubly blessed. She is a great aunt and grandmother to Randall James. She carries the same honors and respect held by Sue Clearwater."

Esme kept her lips together and when I finished she said, "Congratulations. Leilei says he's very handsome."

"No, I said he was too cute. Look there he is." Then Emily moved the cover on the basinet and we could see him just lying there.

"Leilei you were right. He, oh my goodness, he is very handsome," Esme said smiling broadly.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Cullen. He is just perfect isn't he?" Mrs. Taylor gushed.

"No Emmett . . . I . . ." Rosalie stuttered. I turned to see Emmett and Rosalie standing behind us the hallway arguing. He was holding a gift box. So I mouthed to them, 'NO! It's perfect. Bring it over here NOW!'

"Mrs. Taylor this is Emmett and Rosalie Cullen." I presented them to her too.

"Here!" Rosalie snapped. "It's a gift for the baby. I'm sure you won't like it." Oh fucking wonderful Rosalie!

"Thanks!" Mrs. Taylor snapped back. Esme just signed.

"Open it!" Nessie said. Esme shook her head no.

"No, open it Mrs. Taylor." Then I touched Esme, "_Rosalie has great taste in clothes. I'm sure it's fine_."

Emmett walked past us women and knelt opposite the baby in the basket in front of the window. "Gosh he's big . . . over 8lbs." Then he started tapping on the glass. He's not a puppy and this is not a pet store.

Mrs. Taylor opened the box and inside was an infant bunting sleeper. It was handmade, ok vampire made which meant it was perfect but in a good way. Fleece with embroidered with little silken stars and moons on it. It was gorgeous. I knew it would be. Rosalie's a bitch but with better taste than Alice. "Oh my God. Thank you . . ."

"_Rosalie,"_ I said thru touch to Mrs. Taylor.

She was lost for words. "Rosalie," she finished. "I'll give it to Emily right now," she said smiling from ear to ear. Then she caught herself and headed around the corner to the door of the room.

"How many pictures of him are you gonna take?" Emmett asked me as I got in his way to take a few more pictures.

"I told my mom I'd take pictures. I called her when we found out that Emily was going to the hospital. She wanted to be kept informed. Oh my goodness! That looks **so** like my mom," I exclaimed as one of the nurses brought an orchid arrangement into Emily's room.

"Your mother called me and asked me to order orchids for Emily," Esme said.

"Orchids?" Nessie asked.

"They don't smell. Sometimes babies are sensitive," I answered.

Then Sam walked over to the window and held up the bunting smiling. Touched his right hand to his chin and swung it forward. "Did you get that Rosalie?" I asked.

"I know sign language. God!" She said rolling her eyes at me.

Then Sam smiled and mouthed, "I'll be right out."

"Congratulations!" Emmett said after the door closed.

"Same here," Tokar said. "Papa or is it daddy?"

"I'm going with the Quileute, dada." A very proud dada said. "Something I've got to ask," he asked lowering his voice, "Why are his eyes green?"

"They're brown," Tokar said calmly. He knew why.

"No they're green," Sam insisted.

"You see them as green. They **will be** green," Tokar said stressing the truth of the matter.

"Will be? Oh," then Sam smiled.

"It's when the babies' eyes are brown it's harder to tell. Only the pack members can see it. In a couple of days you won't be able to see it any longer," Tokar finished just as quietly.

"Leilei, what's going on at my house?" Was the next question Sam asked.

"I'm sorry," I said not paying him much attention. "I was blinded by the cuteness. Look!" Mrs. Taylor was sitting in a chair and holding Randall and then he opened his eyes to see Emmett making goo goo eyes at him and he just yawned.

"Well," I continued. "At your house the merry maids are cleaning and fixing it up. Sue, Leah, Rachel and the rest of the girls are taking care of everything. When you get home . . . It'll all be perfect. Paul will be on the front porch waiting when you get there. There is a bon fire scheduled for Saturday night and Cheyenne said she'd come to visit if you want her to."

"Thanks. _Please call her." _He sent when I hugged him. He was tired._ "I'm worried about Emily_. _Why does Emily have to go home tomorrow?"_

"_Will do and don't worry. She's changing. Getting your aspect. Her body temp is going up. If her body temp goes up they will think that she's sick and they will start running tests and things_. If you need me – call me," I answered as I went back to looking at the newest Quileute pack member to be.

"Me too," Tokar said. "I'll be at the Cullen house overnight. Welcome to the brotherhood of the fathers."

"Leilei are you going to school tomorrow?" Dr. Cullen asked in the hallway as he walked over to us.

"Yes, I'll go but I don't know if I'll sleep tonight," I whined. I was tired but happy.

"Then here's your note."

"Night, Night baby boy," I called as we started to gather to leave.

"Cigar Carlisle?" Sam offered to Tokar and Carlisle and Charles. "Your dad sent them. Thank him Leilei."

"What did you do for him?" Carlisle asked when Sam went back into the room with Emily and Mrs. Taylor.

"Energy, he's exhausted. Really happy and tired. Is he staying in the room tonight with the baby?"

"Yes, he's staying in tonight," Carlisle said checking the clipboard.

"Good! I'll let Jacob know and he'll bring him some stuff. I'll make them dinner. And by the way thank you Rosalie. The bunting was absolutely gorgeous. You showed up Mrs. Taylor." I know – I was thanking Rosalie in front of Carlisle and Esme. What she did was really nice. The gift was a wonderful gesture.

"What?" Carlisle questioned. Me thanking Rosalie for something. He needed to know why.

"Mrs. Taylor decided that she was gonna hate whatever the gift was and when you said she'd hate it, she had to disagree on principle. It just took her some time to realize Nessie wasn't Marilyn. _Ok, so you guys aren't the Munster's – just the Addams family."_

"Who?" Emmett asked this time. I thought he'd get it first.

"Old TV shows," Emmett guessed. "The Munsters?"

Do you get the reference? "Mrs. Taylor thought the rest of you Cullens would look like the Munster family. Not like the Brady's. The fact you sat there and made goo goo eyes at the baby was great," I said hoping that Esme and Emmett would understand that there were lessons for everyone to learn.

"_Who's Cheyenne?" Someone wanted to know._

"_She's a total medical intuitive. I can feel what's wrong with you take away pain. She can tell you when you'll lose your baby teeth_."

"_Will she have time to see my dad?"_

"_All you have to do ask her."_

"_I'll check with Sue to see where she can stay."_

"_What's for dinner tonight?" _he asked. I was sure he was with Kolohe if he asked that.

"_Grilled lamb sandwiches with tahini in the pita bread."_

_._

_._

_._

"It's nice to see you Cheyenne," Sam said as she walked up the stairs into his house. He didn't expect her to be on crutches. Her eye patch shocked him. The scar on the side of her face – no so much.

"Ali'i Leah," she said. "Honored to be in your homeland."

"Ali'i Cheyenne! Welcome!" They hugged each other. They'd met in New Zealand. "This is the father, Sam Utley." Cheyenne knew all their history.

"I am honored Chief Utley," Cheyenne said moving into the house.

"You honor us with your visit. Please come in," he said holding the door open.

"Thank you," and she slowly made her way into the house. "I'd like to sit there," she pointed at a chair in the living room. "Many thanks," she said taking a seat with her left leg mostly pointing straight. "Where's the baby? She cooed just like everyone else.

"Here he is!" Emily said making her way out of the bedroom carrying Randall. "He's a bit sleepy," she apologized.

"That's not a problem. What's his name again?"

"Randall James," Emily said liking the sound it made when she said it aloud.

Cheyenne lifted her eye patch and looked at him with both eyes. She looked at Leah adjusting the patch back down, "I can see out of it again." She gave Randall another hug and then she started smiling broadly. "He's such a sweet boy. You are such a lucky family."

"Is she here? . . . I want to meet her," Mrs. Taylor said after opening the door to the house.

"I'm right here," Cheyenne said cuddling Randall while she answered.

Mrs. Taylor stopped short. She gawked at Cheyenne. She was sitting in her chair.

"No. I'm not all young and gorgeous outside. But I am inside. Now back to this one – he's a very sweet boy. Alternate formula and breast milk. He'll have an appetite that might be hard for you to meet. Here daddy, hold your son. Now momma, come and hold my hands." Mrs. Taylor just stood there gawking at what she was seeing.

"_Don't worry Sam doesn't see it and neither will any of your children. It doesn't matter. The scars will fade. In 50 years or so no one will remember anything happened," _Cheyenne sent after holding hands with Emily for a moment or two_._ "The diabetes will go away, give it 2 weeks or so. What you share with Sam will strengthen you and it will. Sam now you." After she held his hands too she just smiled at them both. "You're both healthy and young. Enjoy your baby. Emily, a bit more protein your diet. And take some your time getting back into your normal routine."

"Am I going to grow like Leilei?" Emily asked.

"Oh my god no. That was completely different. This is the normal way to get an aspect. You'll change so slowly, you'll hardly notice it. You're fine. When am I scheduled to meet the local neighborhood vampires?"

"Tomorrow, if it's ok with you. At their house," Leah answered.

.

.

.

"They're here," Jasper said. He could feel the change of emotions in the air.

"I can't wait to meet her? What's taking so long?" Esme asked. "She's on crutches. What's wrong with her?"

"No," Jasper said quietly. "Let them knock."

Knock knock

"Now," he whispered.

"Hello. Good evening. I'm Esme Cullen," she said as she opened the door to her home.

"Mrs. Cullen I'm Cheyenne," was the response.

"Welcome to our home."

"Thank you. Kolohe please," and he helped her over the threshold.

After the door closed Esme continued, "My husband is upstairs with Bleys and Tokar."

"Wonderful. Kolohe can you assist me with going up these stairs?"

"Of course." And he carried her upstairs into the Bleys' bedroom.

"_They are staring. What were they expecting?" _Cheyenne asked Kolohe as he carried her.

"_Leilei says they're superficial. The venom makes you beautiful. Deadly, but beautiful."_

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Cullen," Cheyenne said as she got to see some of the house while heading to where Bleys was recovering.

"Thank you. And please call me Esme," she insisted.

Tokar stood smiling watching Kolohe carry her in the room, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Tokar," she said after a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This is Carlisle and Edward. Both are medical doctors. They are the primary physicians for the Quileute," Tokar explained.

"It is very nice to meet you both," she said.

Edward offered, "Let me get you a chair."

"Thank you," Cheyenne said making sure not to touch Edward. "Bleys how are you?"

"Doing well," he said trying to sound better. Just like at the doctor.

"I'll let you know about that. By the way Kalala is gorgeous." She'd met his granddaughter. "I need to be closer to him," she said to Kolohe. Then she and Bleys held hands.

"What's wrong? Bleys asked." He'd met Cheyenne before and she never just stopped cold. Unable to discern what was wrong.

"I don't know." Then she looked around, "Something's wrong?" And she pointed in the direction where Jasper was standing out of sight. And snapped, "Stop it!"

"Sorry," he said. "I'm Jasper Hale. Another son," as he turned off the cool and calm waves.

When they were off she closed her eyes again and held his hands again. "You need more calcium and fatty acids. The nerves will take some time to regenerate and it will hurt for a while. You're on Percosaid. Good. It will be another 2 weeks before you're back on your feet. Training begins again 1 month after that. You should go to Kauai for that. Running in the beach – soft sand would be best. You may have a limp for a while . . ."

"2 weeks really? Are you sure?" Carlisle interjected.

"Yes I'm sure."

"We take her word as gospel," Tokar said not liking this interruption either.

"But there's so much damage," Edward added.

"And he's healing faster than your instruments can judge. I know what I know." Fact.

"How do you know this?" Carlisle said being astonished.

"Experience. I've done this for quite a while," Cheyenne said smiling quietly.

"But it's . . . oh! I see. You say something and they believe what you say," Edward confirmed. "Psychosomatic healing."

"That's not it at all young man," she snapped defiantly.

"Edward," he said quietly.

"Edward, you have an ability. How does it work? Do you know? But you accept it. But you eschew my ability. It does not serve your view of the universe. So be it," she said sitting back patting Bleys' hand.

"No that's not it . . . but . . ."

"What? You are hardly able to control your disgust over my appearance. I feel it. He," she pointed at Jasper, "Knows it and tried to counter it. You are curious, why not physician heal thyself?"

"That's not true," he tried to lie but she continued. "It's not that but how do you know what you know?"

"How is it you are still walking? There are a great many things that defy logic. You **are** without a heartbeat. Yes?"

Carlisle intervened, "Leilei said you were healing from what may I ask? If it's too personal to discuss then I'll understand I do not mean to be indelicate."

"I was working in a factory and was near the boiler when it exploded. They found me under the rubble and," Cheyenne began.

"And they gave you an aspect to save you that didn't work," Edward finished her response.

"No!" she snapped at him. "I'd been married and aspected for a good long while by then. I thought I was too disfigured. I told my husband, Takeda, to let me die. He said he would die if he lost me. So I had to get better. I had my ability before the accident. My body is still fixing itself. I'm not compatible with any others I've met for a medical aspect healing like the one you gave Leilei. And I wouldn't do that to Takeda. He loves me and I him. To him what I look like doesn't matter."

"What types of things can you discern?" Carlisle asked. He was aware of what Leilei said she could do. But she never mentioned any others. But then again there would have to been others Nona knew Leilei had to be trained.

"It's not me guessing. I know what that I'm saying is true," Cheyenne began to defend herself.

"We meant no offense, but we don't understand," Jasper began. "I sensed apprehension."

"On my part," Bleys jumped in. "I don't want to be a burden on your family for any longer that I need to be." He wanted out of that house. To be back among his own kind. Some dust in the air, the sounds of nature and the laughter of children.

"You're no bother at all," Esme said.

"Is Leilei here?" Cheyenne asked to break the tension. "Her mother wanted me to see her. Nona wanted me to check to see if she's become infertile."

"What? HOW?" Esme said before Carlisle did.

"When a woman acquires the aspect of the father of her child – it's a small change for her. Not the huge change that the blood transfusion Leilei received from Jacob caused. She grew 6 inches. Male pack members don't get pregnant. She may not be able to become pregnant because of the massive changes her body went thru." The facts were what they were.

"Does she know?" Esme's voice quivered in asking. 3 days before they'd all visited the hospital and seen Randall. She'd watched Leilei light up just looking at him and now she might not be able to have her own because of how they saved her life.

"I think she suspects. Jacob? I don't think he knows. He could be the last Black pack leader of the Quileute," Cheyenne said.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Carlisle asked.

"I need Leilei and Jacob first," Cheyenne said.

.

So in I walk and the tension was so thick it was like walking thru lava. "Cheyenne! Whew you're on fire. Let me get you a drink."

"_What's wrong? They're all going crazy?" _I sent as I handed her the glass_._

"Thanks for the water." Then she sent, "_I told them you may not be able to have kids. They are all upset_. Take my hands and think of nothing."

"_Yes. Since they, the female Cullens, thought they'd all get to be aunties. And anyway my mom told me infertility was a possibility but not to worry. I wasn't a kid when I got healed, my lady parts were working. That it just might be hard_."

Cheyenne started, "The bone pain will go on until it doesn't. Up your fatty acids and minerals."

"Bone pain?" Esme asked.

"Growing pains are real things. I grew 6 inches in like 2 days," I said.

"Exercise more. You know you're like your mother right? You may have trouble getting pregnant. You two aren't trying yet . . . Are you?" Cheyenne opened her unpatched eye to look at Jacob.

"No!" Jacob answered embarrassed she would ask something like that. But thankful she didn't ask that question in front of Billy.

"Mom suggested waiting a while if we could."

"_Good answer_," Jacob said.

"Good. You need to finish healing before you start. If when you start and after 10 years you're not pregnant – let me know there are things that we can try," she said smiling. 10 years of trying. It took my mom about 5 yrs. each time to get pregnant. She had a medical aspect too.

Hands met hands and she stated laughing when she was reading Jacob. "Are there twins in your family?"

"Yes!" he said quietly.

"Older or younger?"

"Sisters and they are older – Why?"

Cheyenne started to laugh aloud, "When you 2 have kids – there will a high probability of you two having twins. Do you have any part of yourself from before your change?"

"My hair. I saved it," he said.

"Perfect! I'll need it to check it but you two are made for each other." I moved back into the corner with Jacob. He was a little shaken by being read by Cheyenne. She had that effect on people.

"I have a question concerning my daughter," Edward asked.

"Daughter? You have a daughter?" Cheyenne asked. Hosting the healer wasn't my job. I wasn't sure what they'd told her. Apparently they missed the, local neighborhood vampires have a kid.

"Yes. Nessie is a hybrid," Edward started with his explanation.

"Her mother was human when she was conceived," Carlisle continued.

"Oh my god. The poor girl," Cheyenne said shaking her head in disgust.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward snapped.

Cheyenne shuttered, "I've seen 2 of them in my life."

"Do you know anything about their life span or their ability to have children?" Carlisle asked. "Do you have any information? It would be greatly appreciated."

"What? I said I've seen 2. I didn't say we let them live."

It was on now. A scream when out from down the hall then Rosalie came tearing around the corner into the room. "You've killed babies!"

Tokar was moving before I think I heard Rosalie scream. "Yes, we killed them. Yes!" Cheyenne said as Tokar and Kolohe moved to intervene on her behalf.

"Rosalie!" Esme and Carlisle screamed at the same time. As Emmett caught up and grabbed his wife from behind knowing that Cheyenne was in mortal danger.

Cheyenne looked at the Rosalie flaying to get her hands on her. "I think I should go now." Cheyenne concluded, "I have worn out our welcome."

"You bet . . ." Rosalie didn't finish. Emmett stuck his hand over her mouth. And pulled her away with Jasper helping him.

"Thank you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Kolohe will see me out. Good evening." Tokar acted as the shield as Kolohe carried her back down stairs and outside. Jacob and I went with them leaving Tokar in the house with Bleys.

.

"So when does the family meeting start?" Tokar called from the dining room.

"Now!" Carlisle said. "Do I want Seth and Nessie here for this?" He asked when he got to the dining room.

"No you don't." Tokar took the Jacob chair from the niche and sat in it waiting for the rest of the family to gather.

"She said she killed babies."

"Not baby humans," Tokar shot back as the answer.

"But . . . You've seen Nessie. She's . . ."

"One of you. Born here where you knew what to do for her. What were we to do for it?" Tokar spat back.

"Stop calling it it. It was a baby."

"Tokar," Carlisle asked. Esme was still in shock. "Do you know the circumstances? Why it happened?"

"_There is so much you know but you don't understand anything. How did Leilei do this?_ Cheyenne's sister was almost 14, I think. She was raped by some vamp that escaped his death from an adjacent island. He may have told the girl he was a water god or something like that. With his skin shining in the sunlight," Tokar began the story. He was there when it happened.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"How does a 14yr old get pregnant? Is **that** what you're asking? Or how did we know it was a vamp? Or how do we know she was raped?"

"Tokar please continue," Carlisle pushed for the whole story. He wanted to know.

"A pack member smelled him and we hunted him down and you know what happened then. The girl was found on the beach. Black and blue with bruises and a broken hip. She complained of trauma – do I need to be graphic? She was taken to Cheyenne – she was our tribal healer. And she couldn't see what the problem was. Within a few days she began to get better. Then she began to fail. Then she couldn't eat. Then she couldn't walk. When she began to scream in pain we suspected the worse. The peaceful look on her face belied what was happening to her when the screaming stopped. She died with that sweet smile on her face. And then it crawled out of her like that 'Alien' thing from the movies. And yes we killed it. And burnt the pieces of them both. Just to be sure."

"But . . ." Rosalie quaked.

"But what? What do you think we would do with it? Do you really think that we would adopt it? _Care for it. Have that 'thing' call me Uncle Tokar?"_

"But all you had to do is feed it. You knew what it was . . . It needed to be taken care of. It was a baby," Rosalie continued. "What nothing to say? Coward! You fucking animal!"

"Rosalie! Enough!" Carlisle snapped.

"_How do I explain this? . . . We are just stupid fucking savages to you aren't we? What was I to do with a baby vampire on our island?_ What were we to do? Who in my village was I supposed to give to it to feed on? The missionaries told me to break my son's left arm to keep him from using it because being left handed was evil. So, do I give it all of the left handed villagers to feed on? I killed that missionary because he decided to break my sons' arm to make him right handed. He learned that he shouldn't have done that. Should I have given it my other wives?"

"You have other wives? I thought you had an imprint?" Esme asked hoping to change the subject. Rosalie was so upset.

"Just because I have an imprint didn't mean I didn't have other wives. My imprints two sisters and a cousin also married me. Remember, I'm a savage. The missionaries told me that I was to only have 1 wife. Apparently your god only allows 1 at a time. So was I supposed to give it my other wives to feed on? I am waiting! One of the missionaries beat one of my wives. He said she needed to be punished for being disrespectful in his church services. It was mandatory that we attend and participate. She didn't drink the communion wine. It's supposed to the blood of some man. We don't drink blood. So he beat her to almost death, he said she was possessed by the devil. I know what demons look like. Before she died she saw me rip his beating heart from his chest and show it to him while I asked him if he was sure that his god was going to save him from me. He said he would and I showed him, apparently not. So do I feed the missionaries to it? What happens when we run out of missionaries, pirates, slavers and soldiers? Feed it our cousins on the adjacent islands? I am still waiting!" A hand slap on Esme's table for emphasis. "So who, which person, what people do I give to it to feed on? And how many of them?"

"There was blood. You could have given it blood."

"_It's always a fucking excuse with you isn't it?_ And you're talking about medical equipment that exists now but not then."

"How long ago was this?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Tokar answered.

"Why do you keep saying that? I don't know. I'm sick and fucking tired of hearing that," Rosalie whined.

"I'm sorry. I was stupidly born in a place where we didn't know in what year your God was born. _You bitch._ 'You people' didn't discover us until the year of your lord 1780. 230 years ago give or take. So, I don't know in what 'year' I was born. So when we say we don't know how old we are, we don't know. The Asian packs that had a higher level of sophistication and civilization, they may know those things. We Pacific Kai do not. I don't know how old I was when I fazed for the first time. So no, I don't know how long ago it was that that thing crawled out of Cheyenne's sister. But for the safety of our village, our island and my people it had to die and it did. Now, I am waiting . . . _Kill all of my people for that? _Good evening. I'm calling Seth to be with Bleys for a while. I have things to attend to." No one said anything else to him while he called Seth. No one stopped him as he left.

.

"But it was still a baby!"

"Carlisle," Esme started. "You didn't say anything in defense of Rosalie?"

"Why? 5 months ago we all sat here and signed a treaty with the Quileute while Tokar watched. That's when we affirmed to them that everyone in this room was an adult. So you want me to say Rosalie who has been a Cullen longer than Bella wasn't responsible for what she way saying here and now. What should I have said? Do I tell him he was wrong?"

"Ok Rosalie," Jasper started. "You called Tokar and Cheyenne murders. Would you feel better about what happened, what 200 years ago if they put the baby in a cage and poked it with sticks? Broken its arms and legs to see how it healed? Or just let it starve to death like a science experiment?"

"It was a baby," Rosalie whined beginning to relent to the logic. She over reacted.

"And in 1780 Tokar did what he did to safeguard his people and his kind," Jasper explained.

Edward broke the silence next, "The Kai don't like us. They believe we don't show any respect and this proves it to them. Cheyenne and Tokar are much respected elders."

"What was Tokar thinking?" Jasper asked. He was thinking strategically with Leilei out of the house Edward could read his thoughts.

"He was struggling to figure out how to say that we're stupid idiots that are incapable of maturity because we were turned too young. We lack the ability to stop and think and consider consequences," Edward said after a moment of thought.

"Hey everyone! Tokar has asked me to stay with Bleys. I'll be upstairs," Seth said as he headed upstairs. Nessie went into the dining room

"So, no one's going to tell me what happened this time either right?" She said cutting her eyes at Seth. He knew what happened but he wouldn't tell her anything.

Edward said, "Baby. There was a discussion and Tokar, Leilei, Jacob and their healer Cheyenne left together."

"Because?" Nessie prodded her father.

"Because," Esme went for the PC answer. "Because of something that happened in the past."

"Oh, of course," Nessie said. "So when is Bleys leaving?"

"He isn't leaving," Esme said.

"2 Kai elders have just walked out of here and you don't think he's leaving? Grandma please!" Nessie snapped.

"Young lady!" Edward snapped at her.

"Sorry dad. But he's leaving you know right?"

.

.

.

"I have to say it out loud, forgive me please," Cheyenne started once they were back in the truck safely on the way back to the rez. "Vampire venom turns a human in to a vampire and no one in that house thought that a male vampire having sex with a female human would cause a problem. Gods save us."

"They have female family members in Alaska that have sex with men all the time. Maybe they didn't think there would be a problem," Jacob explained.

"Just because a female vamp can't or doesn't get pregnant didn't mean that a human female wouldn't."

.

.

.

"So how did the meeting go?" Mari waited to ask.

"Fat boy and little man," Kolohe said back to her on the phone.

"What? Oh nuclear annihilation. What happened NOW?" Mari remembered that Rosalie said the packs always meant **drama** in the calm Cullen life.

"We arrived and things were going pretty well. . ."

"Pretty well?" Mari interjected.

"Well for starters, Edward and Carlisle don't understand reiki and acupuncture. It's a type of medicine that isn't based on replacing parts. It's kinda like the force. Leilei is strong with the force and Cheyenne is Yoda. It's about living energy and since they aren't alive they don't' get it. So when Cheyenne was doing her 'Cheyenne thing' they didn't understand it. Then the conversation turned to hybrid vampires and whether or not Cheyenne had ever seen any."

"Well did she?"

"Well yeah. Her sister died when a hybrid ate itself out of her body. It killed her sister when it happened."

"Oh my god! Is that what happened to Bella?"

"Well yeah," Kolohe didn't want to think about what it might have looked like.

"Cheyenne said the baby, so to speak, was killed and Rosalie LOST HER MIND!"

"What happened?"

"BOOM CRASH WHOOOOOSH! She charged at Cheyenne. Tokar stepped in front of Cheyenne. Emmett and Jasper grabbed Rosalie and dragged her out of the room. And then we all left. Tokar stayed for the family meeting."

"Did all of that happen before The Reconciliation?"

Reconciliation: it happened well the first meeting happened in Honolulu in 1830. The Japanese, Chinese, Korean pack members that were businessmen and sailors met in the Hawaiian Kai pack chieftains. It took a few translators and some snarling. But when members went hunting they bonded as allies. Decisions and rules were decided on the greater Kai nation was brought into being. The nations were established, China, Korea, Japan, New Zealand, Australia, greater Samoa and Hawaii. Each group would try as best as they could to keep their areas vampire free and help any other pack members in need. Slavers and pirates were rife in the pacific. Women and children were taken to be enslaved on other islands in other places; they were to be protected if they claimed pack affiliation. This set about the designations AR – After Reconciliation. OH was for the time before the reconciliation which consisted of the Oral History.

"Yup. So there isn't an exact date when it happened." Kolohe paused grateful that Mari paid attention to what Leilei'd been teaching her about the Kai histories.

"So what happens now?"

"Well . . . Please don't go visiting Carlisle and Esme anymore. Rosalie lost control and I don't want you hurt. She hates me and that makes you a target."

"Do you really think she might hurt me?"

"She might. She's unpredictable."

"Do I have a babysitter?" Mari asked.

"Yes," he answered grateful for enough pack members to protect her.

.

.

.

So I'm at school and I see Carlisle in the parking lot. Problems everywhere and drama drama drama. "Carlisle what's wrong now?"

"There are problems with Seth and Nessie. She isn't saying anything to us about it. I know you're in touch with everything – What's the problem? Maybe we can help?"

"With Cheyenne in town the boys' assignments have changed but she's been invited to the Saturday night dinner at the farm and Sunday Funday at the rez," I said. I didn't leave Nessie out of any of the planning. I just didn't tell her everything.

"Who's that? Someone is heading this way." Carlisle saw that we were the focus of attention.

"_That's Karen. The girl who came to the house."  
><em> 

"_Good. Will she come over here?_"

"_Try and stop her_," I sent knowing that if she saw me with Carlisle she'd be right over.

"_Who was the boy?"_

"_Jon Baker. She's just uses him for rides since he's kinda stuck on Mari. He's no threat to you."_

"Leilei? Hi!" Karen cooed as she approached us standing at my truck.

"Karen – Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen – Karen," I introduced them to each other. "Oops sorry, my phone. I'll be right back." I left them to talk knowing that Carlisle would mindfuck her into leaving his family alone.

"_Jacob honey? Jacob?"_

"_Yes . . . darling . . ." _he responded after a moment.

"_What's up with the pack? Carlisle came to school to see me to ask why Nessie isn't involved. Is there something up between Seth and Nessie?"_

"_Babe, Seth likes Cheyenne. She told him that he could survive the trial if he needed to. Nessie and Seth had an argument. He said Rosalie should have been punished and Nessie didn't agree. You know . . . crap."_

So I walked back over to Carlisle when he signed he was done.

"Have good afternoon ladies," he said. "Leilei be in by 10 pm. It's a school night."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. Karen, are you coming?" I wanted to snap my fingers. But someone would have seen it.

"Oh! Yeah – thank you Dr. Cullen. I'll make sure to moisturize," Karen said a little confused.

Carlisle pretended to hand me something to say_, "She'll be fine. Just a little suggestion to focus on studying and not on the Cullens."_

.

.

.

"Hello Chief Swan. _Damn I'm alone. No points."_

"What happened now?" He spat at me. The Kai and the Cullens were at loggerheads again. Situation normal.

"What? Oh that. Rosalie almost killed a Kai elder for what she did some 200 years ago. She and Tokar killed someone like Nessie." Didn't you know that already?

"You brought her to see the Cullens?"

"Carlisle and Esme asked as my guardians to meet her and the discussion turned to hybrid vampires. And how Edward's daughter was one of them. Cheyenne said yes she's heard of them and her sister was killed 'giving birth' to one. Then she and Tokar killed it. And Rosalie almost took her head off."

"So Nessie and Seth have broken up?"

"No! They're having problems like all couples do." So how's Sue? He gave me that 'wise ass look' and finished with have a good evening Leilei.

.

.

.

"Have you baby sat yet?" Mari asked as we ate lunch.

"Nope. I just stopped by to wash clothes and dishes. I did get a peek RJ. That's what we're calling him."

"Are you **ever** going to invite me to a pack function?" she whispered.

"That's tricky. I'm sure your parents would want to have dinner with my guardians. And you know the 'Cullen food problem'. And . . . you know they aren't going to let you come over for the night. So maybe when you're 18."

"You're treating me like I'm a kid?"

"_OMG it's like Nessie all over again_. I've been traveling since I was 10 so I'm pretty grown. My parents trust whoever I'm living with. And they trust me."

"Traveling? Is this something that I should understand?"

"From when I was 10 I've spent 8 months each year with one of the Pacific packs. Australia, Korea, New Zealand North and South islands, Tahiti and Greater Samoa. I was born in Hawaii, and lived with my dad in Japan."

"8 months with them and 4 months at home starting when you were 10?" Mari asked while trying to stay calm. Freedom, parental freedom.

"Yup. Maybe I'd meet my imprint. Seer women do imprint. There were 3 or 4 other girls. We were being trained and we'd spend our time together. It was fun. Kolohe, Travis or my dad were always somewhere nearby. They never let me know that but as I got older they spent less time nearby checking up on me. So when I got here."

"Kolohe said he was in Yellowknife. So, you usually travel in packs?"

"_Nice. Now you're getting it, packs._ It's always safer that way. The boys do too. It depends on how old they look. If the rez boys go to college they'll be encouraged to go in a group." I finished with a drink in front of my mouth. People were watching.

"Like 3 or 4 guys at the same college?"

"With an imprint couple living nearby just for fun weekends like at home." I missed home. Being safe and having fun. Playing with the kids and swimming.

"Are you and Jacob gonna play house parents?"

"Maybe sometime. I'm not sure when. He's a tribal chief. Chief stuff first. Maybe we'll do the house parent thing when our son needs some time as a tribal chief." That sounded so good. Our son.

"You talk about it so easily? Like what 60 years in the future is around the corner," Mari whispered. I nodded I could hear her.

"It is. This is high school after all."

"So for you it's wedding, then babies. Happily ever after," she said shaking her head.

"Hunting vamps, treaties with rivals and allies. Jacob's dad getting older and passing away. Maybe we'll have lots of human children and those things to deal with. Yutan and someone, you and Kolohe maybe, Rehka and Travis. Nieces and nephews." That's my life and I can't wait. Sorry Mari.

"You didn't mention the Volturi?"

"Well, if they come here, we'll be here." And we'll kick their skinny marble hard candy asses. No doubt.

"But if Jacob dies, you die," she said bringing the pain of the future into the present. Again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Our stories say if we're together here we'll be together there too. I'd like that." He's not getting away from me ever. Even if he wants to.

"What, if that isn't' true?" More pain from the future.

"Then it won't matter," I answered. I'll worry about being dead when I'm dead.


End file.
